Offshore
by Morggy
Summary: All Human/OOC. Set in the 1920s, Bill and Lorena, two experienced scammers, talk Sookie into seducing a rich diamond explorer on a ship heading to South Africa. Nothing ever goes according to plan, and Sookie learns it might be a good thing. E/S in the cards, get on board!
1. Chapter 1

_**Offshore**__**  
**_

**A/N:** Howdy my peeps. Whether you're here because you've read something of mine before and want to give this a chance or you just happened to click this out of curiosity I wanted to make sure you understand what this is.

This story has been inspired by two things: (1) the amount of Agatha Christie novels I read when I was younger – it's not the mystery portion that has influenced me though, but the time setting. (2) that flashback scene in True Blood, season 2, showing us Bill and Lorena in the 1930s(?). Somehow the idea of a couple of scammers in that timeframe tickled me.

Influences aside this is, surprise surprise, an Eric/Sookie story – because… we know me – that's what rocks my boat. We'll get there as the story goes and it will be fun! Excluding the prologue this is a first-person narrative, narrators will vary, but my choices might surprise you.

Thank you Kim and Bru, whom helped me tossing ideas and questions and really got the ball rolling. I'm posting the prologue and an extra chapter to get us started, sine the prologue is rather short.

I hope you enjoy! I hope you **review**! Reviews influence a lot of things, including update frequency, so be kind – if you like it enough to put this on alert, say something about it. You can even make requests, I have been influenced by reviews before.

If you haven't yet – check "Nothing Short of Perfect", I'm updating that one today as well.

**xoxoxoxox**

**PROLOGUE**

_August 1923 – Brooklyn, NY_

It was just dinner time on Oxenbury Street, and on the pavement right outside the Fortenberry & Son Lodging, a burly, tall young man in oil-stained trousers was waist-deep in the engine of a long deceased, forest-green truck – his long legs and denim-clad bottom, the only things visible to anyone walking outside.

"Lovely calves, Fortenberry!"

"Christ on a bike!" the tall, young man's head connected rather abruptly with the upper-hood of the truck's engine when he stood up too quickly. A soft chuckle coming from behind him further aggravated him and he turned around, leveling the dark-haired, blue-eyed man with a cold glare. "Compton, always sneaking around! One of these days you're going to end up with a bullet between your eyes!"

Bill Compton grinned a white-toothy grin and tipped his hat. "Your momma isn't going to be happy to know her boy is playing outside past his curfew."

Hoyt Fortenberry was going to argue, but smiled all of the sudden, crossing his arms in front of his crumpled shirt and suspenders. "What momma is going to love is knowing you're finally here, Bill. After all… it's the 30th…" he winked meaningfully before turning his attention back to the green monstrosity behind him.

It was a shame he did turn around, for he lost the comical sight of Bill Compton's toothy grin melting from his face, turning into a distasteful scowl as the meaning of the day and Mrs. Fortenberry registered in his mind.

"You didn't see me!" Compton said conspiratorially while scanning the street for familiar faces.

"Oh no, I did… I did see you. You complimented my calves!" Hoyt answered cheekily, not bothering to look up from the truck engine. "It was nice!"

Bill Compton ignored him and started walking around to the back of the inn, silent as ever. "Jason Stackhouse is going to love knowing you're here too!" Hoyt called loudly from the depths of the truck, knowing Compton was already skulking away.

Taking alternative routes into his flat was one of Compton's many skills. He had managed to get in and out undetected more often and with more success than roaches and rats. He made his way through the narrow passage between the eastern wall and the wrought iron gate that led to back entrance of the Carmichael Shoe Factory. The back door that led into the kitchen was a good way in at this time of night because dinner had been served.

Bill sneaked inside, breathing a sigh of relief when he confirmed there was no one in sight and all lights were off. He carefully and quietly made his way through the corridor that led to the staircase, making sure to avoid any doorways into communal areas. He heard a few voices coming from the sitting room but the door was fortunately closed. Finally making it to the stairs he climbed them as silently as possible. His flat was on the second floor – his corridor was dimly lit and he grinned, mentally giving himself a pat on the back as he approached his door undeterred.

"Compton!" a strident voice rang from the back, making him freeze just as his hand closed around the knob of his door. Arranging his face as neutrally as possible, Bill turned around to face his landlady – the plump and scary Mrs. Fortenberry. "Pay up!" she said, sticking her hand out – triumph evident in her pudgy face.

Bill smiled brightly at his landlady, reaching into his coat pocket and producing a wad of money he was sad to part with. "Mrs. Fortenberry… you look lovely this evening."

Mrs. Fortenberry watched as he deposited the money on her hand and smiled back. "Why thank you, Bill!"

Bill tipped his hat and made it to go inside when Mrs. Fortenberry's hand suddenly connected to the front of his shirt to stop him. Bill looked taken a back, his eyes going from her ham-like fist to her face, warily.

"You have a visitor," she nodded towards his door, whispering. When he frowned, she continued. "A _lady_ visitor."

"Sookie?" Bill looked at the door as if expecting her to materialize in front of him.

"No, not her!" Mrs. Fortenberry rolled her eyes. "This one I haven't seen before," she smiled conspiratorially, her beady eyes seizing him up meaningfully. "Well dressed, smelling nice and sparkling like the sky with how many rocks she's wearing!" Bill's frown deepened. "She asked specifically for you." She added, and Bill could feel her judging him with her eyes. "I thought you'd like to know."

Bill nodded, clearing his throat and adjusting his shirt as she let go of him, he grasped his doorknob again and Mrs. Fortenberry's forefinger was suddenly under his nose. "No hanky panky in my Lodging, Mr. Compton. This is a family house. I only allowed her to wait inside because our sitting room and study were otherwise occupied."

"Mrs. Fortenberry!" Bill said admonishingly. "You wound me. I am a gentleman!" His landlady rolled her eyes and turned around, heading for the stairs.

The woman waiting inside was indeed everything Mrs. Fortenberry had said. Everything from her rings and necklaces to the very fabric of her dress sparkled with the promise of millions of dollars. But she was no lady. Bill couldn't help the smile that sprung into his lips as he took in the tall, auburn haired beauty, casually touching his second-hand furniture.

"Lorena…" the name rolled off his tongue seductively and he watched as she turned around to acknowledge him, dark-brown eyes settling on him cryptically, full red lips parting as she breathed sharply. "I heard your husband died," he continued when she said nothing. "What a shame."

Her smile was full of meaning, and her eyes darkened as she took a step forward, running a path from his eyes to his shoes and back. "Yes, I can see you are devastated."

Bill tossed his hat to the side and started removing his coat. "Shouldn't you be wearing black?" he noted her dress was a deep burgundy with rich patterns woven into the fabric with golden threads.

"I make a terrible widow," she said with a shrug of her slender shoulders. "My late husband used to love buying me dresses… I honor him by wearing them."

Bill chuckled. "I have nothing to offer," he motioned to his poor one-room flat. "Perhaps a seat?" he motioned to a chair next to the window.

Lorena pursed her lips and scrunched her nose before shaking her head. "Doesn't look clean enough. Doesn't your little bride-to-be look after you?"

Bill grinned widely and moved to sit on the chair across from the one he had offered her. "You have been spying on me!"

"Yes, I have," she smiled walking around the chair to lean on its back instead. Her rings glistened as she rested her hands over the velvet back of the seat. "You seem to have lost your touch, William," she said with mock disappointment. "You used to at least look like you had money."

Bill shrugged. "I am between jobs." He ran his eyes over her form again, studiously. "So… other than coming by to collect my condolences… what do you want, Lorena Krasiki?"

Lorena smiled, before she looked thoughtful. She walked around the chair again and sat down this time, she leaned back and looked at him a moment longer. When he raised an eyebrow impatiently she leaned forward. "I may have a job for you, William. One that will drag you out of this slum if you do it right. One that will make us filthy rich."

"_Us_?" Bill asked leaning forward. "There was an us before you married that rich fellow too…"

"I don't intend to marry anyone this time, William," Lorena chuckled. "I'm content to be a window." She sat back and smiled. "I take it you train your little partner in crime well?"

Bill sneered. "Sookie? You want me to marry Sookie off to some rich oil rig owner and somehow we keep the money?"

"Not oil, my dear William," Lorena shook her head. "We're moving on to something much classier."

"What is it?" Bill asked.

"Diamonds, of course," she smiled, her own eyes sparkling in anticipation. "Diamonds…" she trailed off with a dreamy look.

"And who are we planning to relieve of their diamonds?"

Lorena reached into her handbag and produced an old newspaper slip. Bill took it and examined it, he raised his eyebrows. "The North Star Exploration Company?"

"They're Scandinavian but have a significant American representation group. Charles was constantly meeting up with them everywhere he went," Lorena removed a large diamond ring from her right hand. "He picked this one especially for me in our fourth anniversary. His friend Mr. Eric Northman brought him a special selection. I know we have more in the vault," she smiled reminiscently. "I know these people William, and they know me – they loved Charles – they'll welcome me among them."

Bill looked from the newspaper slip to his former lover, the gears were turning. "Tell me what is going on that devilish little head of yours, Lorena."

Lorena grinned, a perfect imitation of him. "What I have planned for us is so grand, my dear William, you'll be able to uproot yourself from this slave-driving city and move anywhere you want. No more silly scams, no more late-night escapades to the nearest speakeasy and no more stringing along poor little damsels in distress out of the goodness of your heart..." her face twisted into a mocking grin. "…and the shape of their legs."

"Oh, you know all about my heart, Lorena," Bill leaned back in his seat, watching her carefully. "You have quite the ability to crush it as well," his eyes perused the length of her body. "Why should I trust _you_?"

Lorena's smile was cryptic and confident, causing Bill to lean forward almost imperceptibly. "Who else would protect you, William? Who else knows you as well as I do, and _cares_ as deeply that I can make sure your _past_ won't ruin our chances?"

Bill narrowed his eyes. "You _need_ me for this. Why?"

The smile faltered slightly, and this time it was Lorena who pulled back and fought to recompose herself, crossing her legs casually, drawing his attention to the movement of the silken fabric over them. "We are a great team, William. You know it. I'm offering you the chance to make as big as you'll ever make… with _me_."

Bill watched his former lover pensively – he cast a perfunctory glance around his flat and scrunched his nose in distaste – he rolled the one large, gold-ruby-encrusted ring on his finger and turned his eyes up to his spectator, who kept her face as plain as possible. "You have my attention."

The smile Lorena awarded him with reminded him of the Lorena he met 20 years ago.

**xoxoxoxox**

Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**xoxoxoxox**

_Late April 1924 – Park Avenue_

**SOOKIE**

I knew the minute I met Marnie Stonebrook that I would hate her. She had been Mrs. Lorena's lady-in-waiting when she lived with her husband – but she was Irish. She seemed to hate me too. Neither of us seemed keen to hide our mutual dislike for each other, which seemed to annoy Lorena.

"God Almighty, Sookie, just listen to what Marnie is saying!" she said after a particularly unsuccessful tea time on her balcony. Her Southern accent became more prominent when she was angry and it amused me, because she seemed content to subdue it most of the time. Her husband had been Bostonian.

I turned from her to watch Marnie showing me how to properly use a spoon. She then lifted the expensive cup to her lips, and cocked her eyebrows, expecting me to reproduce her gestures.

"Where's Bill?" I turned back to Lorena, completely ignoring the old matron.

Lorena rolled her eyes at me while Marnie huffed in her seat.

"_Bill_ is busy. You should concern yourself with your learning!" Lorena hissed with annoyance. "Otherwise _Bill_ will be cross with you, wasting our precious time being a child!" she tossed her napkin on the table and sprung to her feet, fuming.

I couldn't help it as the corners of my mouth curled slightly. Making Lorena lose her composure was fast becoming a favorite past time of mine – I was unsure why. I also enjoyed how she'd say Bill as if it was some naughty word they hushed you for on Sunday school. With her it was always "William this" and "William that" – it was silly, no one ever called him that – no one who knew him anyway.

He was definitely not a William. Bill suited him.

After Lorena stalked away I calmly turned to Marnie, who watched me with her jaw clenched. I leveled her with my most neutral face and scooted forward in my seat, keeping my back straight, before I repeated her earlier gestures one by one, with calculated precision. I sat down my cup and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well…" she sputtered. "Well that was…." She looked disconcerted. "That wasn't so difficult now was it?"

I kept my face blank. "And they pay you for this?" I put some genuine outrage in my voice.

I think she paled a little.

This carried on for a short while – it was boring as all get out but I behaved for the rest of the evening. I wanted to be as done with Marnie as she wanted to be done with me. Besides, it would have been boring without her as well.

Jason had left the previous evening after having his words with Bill. I suspected what the conversation was about: my sweet brother was looking after my honor. He had been saying Bill was beating around the bush with the subject of our marriage. Bill had been adamant that we wouldn't get married until he could buy us a proper house.

Mrs. Fortenberry didn't allow couples in her lodging anyway – she only offered housing for the single people. Bill and Jason had been sleeping there for the last couple of years. I had a room in the Carmichael's Lodging House – reserved for their own employees. I worked in their clothing factory. It was a job Bill helped me get when he brought us to New York. Jason worked in the Carmichael's Shoe Factory. But Bill… well Bill was too creative for mundane daily jobs.

I couldn't fault him for that – not when it was one of his many skills that saved us from a life of torment with our Uncle Bartlett back home. He took him for every penny he had – beating him at his own game. A card game at that – lucky for us Uncle Bartlett was so single minded. Once he believed Bill had actual money to lose he was hell bent on winning it all out of him. When he didn't even have a bed to lie in he was forced to bargain with Bill and he had gotten my hand in marriage as part of it – he also had to release Jason, whom he had been forcing to work for him for free because supposedly our Dad cheated him out of his inheritance when Gran died.

I was fine with the waiting. I did want a house and I wanted to be married – if Bill needed this one last con to make it happen I was right behind him. I had been behind him with every other little thing – I had even proven useful on more than one occasion. He even taught me how to play several card games and he had been proud when I was able to make some extra money.

I was a fast learner and I could understand needing to know a few things about how all those stuck up folk in the cruise would be like - but having to spend so much time with Lorena Krasiki while Bill nodded and smiled at her every annoying request was getting to me. If I complained too much, Bill would tell me I had to be patient with Lorena - without her there would be no diamonds, without her there would be nothing. We would go back to living in small flats and working miserable day jobs until we could afford a house and a wedding. That was what kept me going - just this one more game, and then we would be rich and happy. I would help Jason out and he could buy back our farmland - I knew Jason missed being back home.

Once Marnie was done with me, Lorena called me to her bedroom - I shuffled over there, not really wanting to spend any more time with her today. She had a strange smile when I came in - it made me nervous to see her so happy.

"Sookie, dear!" her smile was feral. "We need to talk."

"About?" I asked eyeing the several ensembles she had lain over her large bed.

I hoped she wouldn't make me try all those out now. So much of my last couple of days had revolved around trying on new clothes, shoes, hats and doing my hair over and over and over until she was satisfied. The only thing I had been able to put my foot down over was the length of my hair. When Lorena insisted I got myself a bob haircut I protested fiercely, and, at least this once, Bill stood by me. Lorena had pursed her lips and huffed, but finally given up after muttering something about "wild southern flowers" - she was a strange woman.

"Sit, Sookie dear!" She patted the spot next to her on the bed.

I contemplated refusing her, but the chaise and armchair were both occupied by boxes so I had no alternative. I sat down carelessly next to her, earning a raised eyebrow and tightening red lips – I huffed and adjusted myself to mimic her dainty position – Lorena smiled approvingly.

"I wanted us to take advantage of this quiet evening without William," Lorena started, leveling me with an appraising look. "We need to have girl talk!" she laughed strangely – it was so forced. "I feel for you Sookie, dear," she reached over to tuck a strand of my hair away from my face. "You have lacked good feminine examples throughout your life," her lips and eyes were poised for pity and I wanted to slap her. "But I'm here now, dear. I'm here to make sure you're a proper lady and that you sweep Mr. Merlotte out of his feet with your feminine qualities," she patted my hand and winked conspiratorially. "After all, dear Sookie, there is something that is innate to every girl, isn't there?"

She seemed to be expecting some sort of big revelatory sentence from me so I just shrugged and watched her. My not knowing the answer seemed to appeal to her more and her smile became cat-like. "Charm, Sookie dear," she ran her diamond-laden knuckles under my chin, forcing it up. "Even a poor redneck-bearcat such as you has it somewhere."

I crossed my arms over my chest which only earned me a giggle from Lorena. Who did that poser think she was? She could fool all those snobs in the Upper East Side, but I knew Lorena was made of the same kind of clay as I, no matter how good she had become at masking her accent.

"We're both women here, Sookie," Lorena assumed a business-like tone now. "Your southern dairy-maid charms may have worked on a philanthropist like William," here she narrowed her eyes conspiratorially and whispered; "we both know he loves a good sob story." She giggled. "But it's the rich and powerful diamond explorers we are talking about here, dear girl. They won't fall for the poor girl with a sad past and a nasty Uncle! They pay people like you to carve diamonds out of stone for them, they don't invite them to dinner, to dance or ask for their hand in marriage."

I bristled instantly. "Who said anything about marriage? I'm not marrying some pansy bourgeois! The deal was that I would make them fall in love with me enough to get our hands full of diamonds!"

Lorena rolled her eyes impatiently. "Of course dear child. But that doesn't mean the intent shouldn't be there!" I stared at her incredulously. "Oh, poor child, William really has put you to deal with the worst sort hasn't he?" she patted my hands pityingly. "That ruthless idiot!"

"Bill is not ruthless!" I pulled my hands away defensively. "He has always protected me!"

Lorena's eyebrows told me she thought differently, but she shook her head and raised her hands in surrender before continuing. "What I mean, Sookie, is that lovely as you are, it's not enough for this type of man. Even Mr. Merlotte, who I singled out as the most likely to fall for this, won't give you the time of the day if you go looking and acting like you belong in the kitchens."

I uncrossed my arms and smoothed my dress, nodding. Of course, I knew that. I also knew if anyone knew about posing as a rich woman, it was Lorena Krasiki. Bill had not told me her story, but I wasn't born yesterday. The widow of an oil rig mogul who didn't bother with wearing black? A widow who seemed to know Bill – Bill who had cheated more than one deep pocket out of their money? Lorena had gone for the long con – she had married herself into money. I wasn't willing to go that far. I didn't want to marry anyone just to be rich, besides, I was Bill's – when all of this was over, we would be saying our vows and our days of lie and trickery would be over. Lorena Krasiki would have to pose forever. I may not respect that, but right now I need her – because Bill thinks we need her, and he thinks we need the money.

"I will be the most perfect little lady I can be, Lorena," I said as honestly as I could. "I will charm the hat out of Mr. Merlotte. He will fall in love with me."

Lorena smiled and pinched my cheeks and I pulled away with annoyance. "That's all I wanted to hear from you, child. Now… there are things about… _seducing_ Mr. Merlotte we will have to get into later, preferably without William around," she winked. "But you do as I say, Sookie, and the man will be eating out of the palm of your hand in no time."

I tried to smile as enthusiastically as I could – inside, guilt was already eating away at me. This poor Mr. Samuel Merlotte had no idea what was coming for him – and who knows, he might even be a decent man. I secretly begged the Lord's forgiveness as Lorena started pulling out new frocks for me to try on.

The Sea Dazzler would depart in two weeks – in two weeks I would no longer be Sookie Stackhouse, seamstress from Louisiana – I would be Sookie Stackhouse of the Boston Stackhouses – orphaned child, heiress to a small fortune, in search of a husband. It wasn't the first time I would have a role to play – but it was the first time the whole success of the plan depended solely on me – my stomach churned at the thought. Our future was in my hands – I wasn't sure I liked that.

I had to spend a respectable amount of time with Marnie Stonebrook, but I tried to behave to get over with our lessons quickly. Lorena seemed to think no amount of dresses, shoes and hats were enough and kept dragging me to shops – but for all her hard work she tried to keep me away from society – every time someone she recognized would appear, she would shove me in a dressing booth and order me to not breathe until they were gone.

Bill disappeared for long periods of time during our remaining two weeks and every time he would return he would be donning a new suit and ridiculous amounts of hair gel. It seemed to please Lorena. I was used to Bill stepping seamlessly into a variety of roles, but I could see how comfortably he wore those shoes. This scheme was important to Bill, and if I were to be Mrs. Sookie Compton, I knew I had to step up – and try to enjoy myself as much as he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"There you are, doll!" Bill waltzed into my room one evening before supper.

I could see his approaching reflection through the vanity mirror and smiled in response to his warm opener.

"Don't you look Dapper?" I swiveled in my chair, leaving my hairbrush aside.

"And don't you look…" He stopped a few steps before me to take in my new ensemble. "Words fail me, Sookie."

I rolled my eyes but blushed in spite of myself. "Don't be ridiculous – you are never speechless, Bill Compton."

"I am now," he smiled softly reaching into his breast pocket. "I wanted to give you something."

I arched my eyebrows at him as he produced a small velvet box. My eyes widened.

"Bill I don't think an engagement ring will be conducive to my seducing another man, no matter how aloof he is!" I laughed nervously, feeling the heat on my cheeks deepen.

Bill grinned at that, in the way I knew he was appreciative of me – he always approved of my detachment to the conventional romance and my pragmatism, even if he enjoyed playing the romantic.

"No, you are correct," he opened the velvet box. "It's only a necklace, baby bird."

I may have been a simple woman, but even I was out of breath at the sight of such an expensive gift. The chain was delicate silver and the pendant was what I could only guess to be the tiniest, yet most beautiful opal, shaped like a tear.

"Oh, Bill…"

"Jewelry is important!" he said casually as he removed the necklace from its velvet perch. "We can't have you walking around with nothing of significant. If anyone asks, it's your birthstone, a gift from your late father," he moved to put the necklace on me.

I moved my hair out of the way for him at the same time I swiveled back around to see the effect on the mirror. It was delicate and beautiful. "But my birthstone is emerald," I said automatically.

"No, my dear Sookie," Bill kissed the top of my head. "Your birthstone is a diamond," he winked at me. "If we have anything to say about it."

I smiled at him, hoping to ooze as much confidence as him. "Thank you, Bill."

Bill swiveled me back around fast, twice, causing me to giggle and finally stopped, his face inches from mine. "Now let's join Lorena for supper."

I sighed. "Fine."

Bill leaned closer, with the intent to kiss me. My hand covered his mouth before he got too close and I smirked, putting an effort to mask my accent like Lorena kept urging me to.

"Sorry _William_, the bank's closed." I batted my eyes daintily as I said it.

Bill huffed in protest against my hand and I giggled, wriggling out of my chair and around him. He tried to snake an arm around my waist to keep me from getting away but I was faster and I chased out of the room laughing.

"You _torture_ me, Sookie!" he whined behind me.

"Lorena's lessons are finally paying off!" I called over my shoulder as I climbed down the stairs with Bill hot on my heels.

"Well…" the laughter died in me when I came face to face with Lorena at the bottom of the stairs. "That's certainly good to hear," her eyes travelled beyond me over to Bill who was just coming to a halt next to me. "William… you're early."

Bill smiled shamelessly at our host as he adjusted his expensive suit. "I wanted to get Sookie a little present and couldn't wait to give it to her."

Lorena's eyes fell on the stone resting just above the curve of my bosom and pursed her lips. "Oh yes, how lovely. It was wise to not overdo-it, William," she smiled at him approvingly. "Sookie comes from _new_ money after all."

"I think it's beautiful," I said, touching the stone softly and smiling at Bill.

"Well, of course you do!" Lorena smiled condescendingly. "Dinner is served… shall we?" she started waltzing her way to the dining room.

I was surprised when Bill offered me his arm to lead me to my seat and gladly took it. He had been awfully impersonal since we had moved in, but tonight he seemed keen to remind me we were still Bill and Sookie – it was heart-warming, considering what was to come.

Supper turned out to be quite the rehearsal. Bill and Lorena kept coming with topics of conversation I was definitely not used to, and both of them kept looking at me, giving me encouraging nods. I did my best to impress both of them. At the end of the whole ordeal, Bill was beaming at me. Lorena smiled with approval over the rim of her wine glass, but refrained from any hearty comments, like it was her usual practice. I narrowed my eyes as I watched her, wondering where her enthusiasm had gone.

We spent about an hour more in the sitting room where Lorena made me go through tea again, while Bill had more wine and a cigar in the corner. He watched us both as if we were the most riveting pair of broads this side of the river.

At some point, Lorena excused herself for bed and as soon as she was gone Bill was at my side, gentlemanly taking my hand and helping me to my feet.

"I'll tuck you in," he winked.

"That is hardly appropriate, Mr. Compton!" I cocked my nose in the air as I said it.

Bill grinned and knocked my knees from under me, sweeping me up in his arms. I squealed and struggled for a minute until my arms were properly locked around his shoulders.

"Lorena would _not_ approve!" I laughed as he started carrying me out onto the foyer.

"I'm only taking good care of you, doll!" he said as he climbed the stairs.

I snorted at his difficulty of carrying out the feat without huffing and he gave me a warning look as he kicked my bedroom door open. He made a show of dumping me on the bed and I squealed again, kicking my shoes off.

"Necklace," I told him as I bunched my hair up to help me. Bill skillfully removed it and put it on the bedside table for me. "Thank you." I pulled the covers from under me and scuttled underneath them, lying back on the fluffy pillow. Lorena would be mad I didn't change into my sleeping things but I was suddenly too tired to move.

"It's not much longer now, Sookie," Bill smiled, his eyes taking in me with warmth. "You're ready, I can see it."

"Only because you're here," I smiled sleepily at him. "Now beat it!"

Bill chuckled and leaned over to drop a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and turned on my side, ready to go to sleep. But after I heard the click of the door closing behind him my eyes snapped open and I was awake, like that, for hours – thoughts and memories unwilling to let me rest.

_Two Weeks Earlier_

Jason looked over the rearview mirror of his borrowed Bentley, frowning as he watched me fumbling with a lipstick in one hand and a tiny hand mirror on the other. I had been quiet most of the trip, while I rummaged through a large purse full of things I was now either wearing or stuffing into my carryon luggage.

"You know you don't have to do this, Sookie," Jason told me for the hundredth time.

"I know," I huffed, putting the lipstick away to powder my nose. "No one is forcing me."

"We're talking about Africa, Sookie. It's far away from home."

"I always wanted to see the world!" I said cheerfully.

"I know we owe a lot to Bill. I owe the man my life just for what he did to Uncle Bartlett!" he gripped the steering wheel harder as he remembered. "But dammit, Sook… that doesn't mean we have to get into every crazy scam he gets himself into!"

I stopped what I was doing and leaned forward, resting my arms on the front seat. "Jase you listen to me and you listen to me good: We need this. We have always known we couldn't live the life the way them normal people do it. If we did, you would be married, plowing some old man's farmland in Louisiana so you wouldn't have to slave away for Uncle Bartlett and I… I would either have been committed to an insane asylum or I would be _dead_, because you _know_ if Bill hadn't come along in time I would have killed myself before…" I trailed off, looking down at my hands. "Whatever risks we need to take are worth it… because Bill hasn't let us down yet."

Jason shook his head, his eyes on the road. "I hope you're right Sook. Because I'm not going to be there this time to make sure no one hurts you."

"I'll be fine," I reassured him with a smile.

The rest of the journey was made in silence.

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N:** Hope I have your attention – please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Alright! Good! So I guess I have a handful of people interested in this! Hooray! Thank you for the reviews and alerts, especially the _reviews_ as those are the ones that tell me you are interested! Update frequency has a lot to do with interest. As long as I see there are people interested (people reviewing) I will update! So be generous! I _want_ to hear what you think, what you want to see, etc…

So I went back and actually re-watched that Bill/Lorena flashback and it actually takes place in 1926! Nice little scene, really influenced me to do this.

I know I say I'm more of a TB verse girl, but you'll see characters from the books here too! It doesn't matter if you've read them or not, though, as this is alternative history hehe.

I've been doing my research, I've been reading a lot about the time period so that I can be as authentic as possible. But if any history buffs are reading and spot anything too absurd, I apologize! I _am_ trying to do my homework.

If you want something to put you in the right frame of mind for this story – there are some _very_ interesting videos about the 1920's on You Tube. I'll link them in my **profile** (you'll have to do the annoying *remove spaces* thing obliges you to do).

**xoxoxoxox**

_May 14th, 1924 – Chelsea Piers_

**SOOKIE**

Boarding day had arrived, and as I stepped out of the car and onto the pier, I was engulfed by a nauseating feeling of awe and despair. Fortunately there was so much activity around, no one, not even my companions, noticed me.

My eyes couldn't keep up. From the sight of the steamship, which was bigger than I thought it could be, to the many heads of people bustling about in excited chatter, followed by young men carrying or stowing their luggage, to vehicles making dangerous maneuvers to get around containers and crates and passengers, the pier was a cacophony for the senses. To face that metal giant and know it was going to be my whole world for roughly three weeks was a bit overwhelming.

"Isn't it magnificent, Sookie?" Bill stopped by my side, mistaking my gaping mouth for the _good_ kind. "The Sea Dazzler is roughly the size of Titanic."

I stared at him, my eyes widening. "Why did you have to come and say something like that!?"

Bill chuckled at me, apparently finding my panic endearing. "Oh, Sookie. That was one mistake, years ago. There are much larger and faster ships than that one today and they _don't_ sink." He nodded at the Sea Dazzler again. "This isn't one of the fastest, but it is so for a purpose." He handed me a little thick booklet. "Passengers are supposed to _enjoy_ the cruising."

"To remain at sea for longer than necessary sounds a bit ridiculous," I countered, staring at the booklet as if it was offensive.

Bill grinned at me. "You're only nervous, doll. Soon you're going to be enjoying the whole thing."

"You don't know that," I whined.

"Yes, I do," he leaned closer. "I know you, Sookie. You're a fearless little bearcat, and the sea isn't going to scare you."

I smiled, appreciating his faith in me, more than a little touched by the way he chose to see me, which was rather flattering, if a bit utopic. Someone cleared their throat behind us and I turned around to see Lorena staring at us with disapproval.

"Enough of that, lovebirds!"

"You are right," Bill grinned and offered Lorena his arm. "Madame?"

I rolled my eyes as the pair of them took the lead and Lorena made a show out of the whole scene. She was a widow, for crying out loud, couldn't she behave like one? I started following them, my hands crossed in front of me as I held my handbag. Two pier employees were carting our luggage behind us.

There was some excitement about The Sea Dazzler not being an American ship – it was French. Prohibition was wildly unpopular these days and as I understand, most passengers were eager to taste something a bit more sophisticated than whatever cheap, illegal thing they could find at the speakeasies. Before leaving the house, Lorena and Bill had emptied all of the remaining bottles from her stash as to avoid a raid while they were gone.

The closer I got to the Dazzler, the more nervous I became. Lorena and Bill carried on, seemingly unaware of me, chatting and pointing at things and people, until finally we arrived at the boarding ramp, and Lorena turned from Bill to look at me.

"Come, Sookie, dear," She offered me her arm, while Bill moved behind me to talk to the carriers. "Remember everything we rehearsed!" she whispered. "You'll be fine."

I nodded, feeling nervous not about the job, but about boarding that giant bathtub. We started ahead of Bill, making our way carefully up the ramp, behind a large family.

Strangely, as soon as I stepped on the deck, I started to feel better. We were greeted by members of the crew that offered to lead us to our cabins. Lorena was all smiles and waves at people around us, I simply did as we rehearsed and I nodded at whoever nodded at me as we walked past them.

"Oh, this is lovely!" Lorena said with excitement as she strode into the common area of the cabin. My own eyes widened at the luxury – it was like a private, surprisingly spacious sitting area, with actual flower pots, plush couches, armchairs and center table. There was a desk to the side, with a chair and a stack of papers. "Isn't it, Sookie dear?"

I looked up at Lorena, and then noticed the crew members still carrying things around. "It _is_. It is very lovely."

"Quite adequate," Bill said casually as he strode in.

Lorena grinned at him. One of the crew members walked past her to open a door behind her.

"Madame Krasiki, your bedchambers."

"Oh!" she turned around thrilled. "Where is Sookie's?"

Another crew member quickly strode to the opposite side and opened a door for me. "Right through here, Miss."

I looked from Bill to Lorena and back, before I turned around to walk inside. Apart from the slight claustrophobic feeling given by the lower ceiling, it was pretty much a room – a rich one at that. I sat on the bed and wondered if Lorena could really afford all this, why the hell did she need more money?

Her house on Park Avenue was quite modest, according to Bill. He said their mansion in Boston would have been much bigger. I didn't know much about the late Charles Krasiki, but I remember seeing him mentioned on the paper a few times. If he owned oil, he should indeed have been very rich. I had heard hushed conversations between Lorena and Bill that seemed to be about money, but I was never privy to those conversations.

I looked down at my frock. It was a pale peach and had a lot more frills than anything I was accustomed to. The halter sleeves, showed a lot of my shoulders and arms, which was liberating. It went slightly past my knees in uneven, sparkly fringes of an odd material. The beige shoes were cute, the gloves and white stockings were annoying and the helmet-hat was unnecessary – but I promised Lorena I would behave. At least I got to keep my hair-length, even if the top was now ridiculously flattened by that stupid brain-constricting hat.

Of course, she dressed much differently and more extravagantly. She liked the deep-reds and maroons and browns, with the odd blue – but never black – which would have been expected of a widow. As if to say she wasn't forgetting about it, she would sometimes wear a funny little hat that shed a black tulle veil over her eyes and nose. Today, however, she wore a long maroon-black dress, that had many sparkling bits, and a huge hat. I had to admit, from a female stand-point, Lorena was a very beautiful woman, and she wore money nicely. It made it almost too difficult for me to pretend I was like her.

My luggage was brought in, snapping me out of my reverie. I sprung from my sitting place on the bed as if I'd been caught being naughty. The crew fellow who wheeled my luggage in smiled before his eyes dropped to the floor and I guess I blushed as I tried to compose myself. As soon as he was gone, Lorena was waltzing in, evaluating the room in her stride.

"It's adequate, I guess."

My jaw dropped. "Adequate?"

"Oh, dear Sookie," Lorena looked at the ceiling as if gripped by deep sorrow. "I would have been able to afford much better in ancient times."

That didn't sound possible to me and I laughed. Lorena glared at me and stared at my luggage. "Well, I better teach you how to properly set your wardrobe. Come, child."

I think we were in the middle of sorting the wardrobe when there was a knock on the door and Bill poked his head inside.

"Ladies," he smiled at us. "As entertained as you look, I was thinking you would like to wave _au revoir_ to the New York Bay. It's a lovely sight."

"I have seen it," Lorena said with disinterest as she hung another frock.

I looked at Bill with a grin and he grinned back. "Oh… I want to see it!" I told Lorena.

Lorena looked at the two of us and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I guess it's a good opportunity to see who's actually here and what not. Sookie, get me my hat, please."

I quickly bounced to the bed where I had put it and took it back to her. After fixing herself, Lorena gave me the once over, adjusted my hat and nodded me out the door. I happily obliged, Bill grinning at me as I walked past him.

"You indulge her juvenile feelings too much, William," I heard Lorena say behind me as we made onto the deck.

Bill chuckled at her so I refrained from snapping back and kept walking.

"A fellow enjoys a female who has a thirst for life!" Bill said.

"Well then perhaps, Mr. Merlotte will enjoy that too!" Lorena shot back mischievously.

I looked over my shoulder at the pair of them, Lorena was grinning triumphantly, while Bill looked suddenly sullen. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here," I told them. "It's impolite!"

Bill winked at me and Lorena laughed. I shook my head at the pair of them and reached for the railing and leaned over, looking at the lower decks and then onto the pier where most passenger activity had ceased but there were still a lot of cars and towing and people gathering.

"Have you ever been on a steamboat before, Bill?" I asked, still looking at the people on the pier.

There was a pause before he said. "Once."

I looked up at him curiously. "Where did you go to?"

Bill grinned at me. "It was just the Mississippi river."

I narrowed my eyes at him while Lorena seemed to be trying to conceal a laugh. More people were gathering around to wave good-bye to loved ones or simply to watch the bay disappear. I tried ignoring the voices and movement around me and kept my eyes on the bay. I could hear loud chatter and laughing and the nausea was suddenly back. These were the people I was supposed to fool, right there, around me, around us. I chanced a look at Bill, looking for encouragement, but I found him having a silent conversation with Lorena. Both were staring into each other's eyes with vacant smiles on their lips. I frowned.

There came the first blast of the whistle and people around me started to clap and cheer. Bill finally looked at me, grinning widely. My returning smile was nervous and half-hearted. Shortly after there was a second blast of the whistle and more people had gathered in every deck. Lorena, who had been standing beside me, leaned over so she could whisper to me, her eyes on the bay.

"Wave, little Sookie. Say goodbye to your life of strife. From now on you're rich! Wave at the little people!"

I chuckled, shaking my head, and obeyed, starting to wave at literally nobody. I started to wish Jason was down there, waving back. Lorena herself was waving vigorously and I had to admit, she had a passion for life herself – you just had to be looking at her right.

**xoxoxoxox**

Back to the cabin, Lorena left me alone while she went into her own chamber. Bill was in a separate cabin further down the corridor, so we hadn't seen him since departure. It didn't help my nausea that the window in my room didn't open, however unexpectedly large it was. I found that I could still see the bay in the distance, and it made me feel even worse as water quickly overtook the entire view.

I sat on my bed and tried to talk me down from my rising panic. It wasn't like _not_ being here was ever an option. It wasn't like I could have picked up and ran before we got on board. I always knew I had to go through this – Bill was counting on me. I took a few, deep, calming breaths while I stared at the polished floors.

After I was feeling better, I stood, checked myself on the large mirror on the wall and decided I still looked decent enough. I walked outside on the sitting room and saw the door to Lorena's chamber closed. I sighed a breath of relief and decided the best way to test the waters was to plunge into them myself. If I could survive a casual stroll on the deck full of rich people, without Bill or Lorena to chaperone me, then I would _know_ I could do this.

I carefully remembered my lessons as I started to move, minding my posture, the height of my chin, the gait on my walk. I was suddenly proud of myself – if only the entire plan was comprised simply of _walking_!

Soon, I was feeling confident enough to actually look sideways – I could see some young and older couples leaning on the railing and gazing out into the sea, or completely enthralled in one another. There were a few families, with children, and even house pets. I was amazed at what I could see. So much of my time in the Upper East Side had been controlled and shielded; I never got to actually watch the kind of people I was supposed to emulate.

I found that I envied the enamored ones, the most. The ones strolling about, making googly eyes at each other – like nothing else mattered. Ships were supposed to be very romantic, if the paperback novels Gran had had stashed in her attic were to be believed. I was also a little envious of the children – they looked so happy in their expensive daywear, bouncing about with clean noses and their eyes on adventure. It made me remember my own childhood, which had looked _nothing_ like that.

I thought it was prudent to remain on my deck and not go up or down. So after a complete lap around, I stopped to lean against the rail next to the entrance to the cabins and inhaled the air, closing my eyes. I experienced fully what I had been told for years about the sea air. It was salty, not in an unpleasant way – it was just different, and I found out I liked it. Perhaps having grown up so far from the sea I was bound to feel that way – like the sea was some big revelation. In the two years I had lived in New York, I had rarely had occasion to glimpse the sea. I suddenly found myself surrounded by it – and, now that my panic had subsided I was beginning to enjoy it immensely. Perhaps Bill had been right about me. The sea didn't scare me – it excited me!

I leaned over to stare at the lower decks, suddenly wishing to go down so I could be closer to the water, perhaps close enough to smell it. I giggled quietly, knowing that was absurd, I could smell it already.

I felt something soft and light nudging my ankle and looked down to find a bright-orange colored beach ball had parked at my feet. I looked over my shoulder and, seeing no one to claim it, I bent down and picked it up, turning around to take a better look. Just then, a little boy who couldn't be more than 9 was running towards me. Behind him, a handsome couple watched, smiling politely at me. The man was tall and broad, and something about him screamed _cowboy_ even though he was dressed like a city-man. The woman was not American, she had an exotic beauty about her and she dressed slightly unlike the American woman would. I waved politely at them as the little boy reached me.

"Pardon me, Miss," he said in a boyish voice. "Can I have my ball back?"

"Of course!" I smiled and gave it to him.

"Thank you!" the boy beamed before turning back and running to his parents. His father patted him on the head and nodded at me before they started walking away.

"_Sookie_!"

I turned around, a hand on my heart; it was Lorena, pale and hyperventilating.

"Goodness, don't scare me like that!" I breathed relieved.

Lorena grabbed my arm and stopped by my side, staring past me at the retreating family.

"Did you speak to those people?" she demanded.

"Only to the little boy. I gave him his ball back. Relax, Lorena, I'm doing just fine!"

"Oh Sookie, leaving without me was _very_ stupid! Do you even _know_ who those people are?" she nodded at the family now heading to the upper deck.

"No," I shrugged.

Lorena rolled her eyes at me, linked her arm through mine and pushed me into a walk. "That man is Stanley Baker, Texan, _very_ rich thanks to the oil. His wife's name is Isabel, she's from Spain," she blurted all out in a whispered voice. "I have never personally met them, but Charles would have known him well, so next time you see them, you better be at my side and let me speak."

"Fine! But you're worried for nothing! I remember my lessons!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're hopeless!" Lorena sighed. There was a blast from the whistle. "Perfect, it's lunch time. Let's go find Bill so we can eat." She started steering me back in the opposite direction.

Lorena made me change into a different frock, this one a pale yellow with lots of tulle on the skirt and matching shoes. I was allowed to forego a hat as long as I curled my hair properly. Lorena was convinced she could teach me to imitate the shingle cut for dinners so I could look more _like her, _I guess. I was impressed that she could waste so much time trying to doll me up and still find time for a full change of wardrobe in time for Bill to come knocking. She looked dazzling in pastel gold, a sheer scarf dangling from her arms.

"Right on time, William!" she opened the double doors with flair.

I couldn't miss the smoldering look Bill appraised Lorena with as he walked inside. My head tilted and my eyes narrowed slightly. Finally he graced me with a smile when he was finally able to tear his eyes away from her and he gave me his appraisal – but there was something clinical about it, and I couldn't help but fidget under the scrutiny, looking down over myself, smoothing out inexistent wrinkles.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, doll," he smiled. "You look perfect."

"Doesn't she?" Lorena perched on his shoulder to look at me, her red lips widening. "I'm really a miracle worker." I glared at her but it seemed to miss her completely. "Show time," she snapped her fingers in the air as she pulled away. "Time to impress them, Sookie, dear! With luck, we'll catch our first glimpse of Mr. Merlotte!"

The mention of Sam Merlotte made me slightly queasy again, but I nodded confidently and stepped up quickly to link my arm through Lorena's as Bill opened the doors for us.

**xoxoxoxox**

The dining hall was easily the most impressively huge, the most intimidating setting I had ever imagined. I couldn't help but gulp noisily as we walked down the steps of the twin staircase onto the large hall, filled with tables, capable of sitting large groups at once. There was a grand piano on a stage near the center, and some other instruments on perches. There was already a significant amount of people and noise and from the smiles and nods Lorena was throwing around, she had found her crowd.

"William," Lorena called over her shoulder.

Bill stepped up to take her arm and Lorena let go of me so I knew to fall into step behind them as they led the way. We seemed to have finally reached our destination at a large round table, where, surprisingly, the couple from earlier was already seated. Both smiled at me when they saw me and stood to greet us. The boy was nowhere to be seen but I guess that was expected.

"Stanley Baker!" Lorena said confidently. "My late husband spoke very fondly of you. Lorena Krasiki," she immediately thrust out her hand.

"Mrs. Krasiki! Charles was a good man!" Stanley Baker kissed her hand. "I was sad to hear of his passing."

"As were all who knew him," Lorena smiled fondly.

I noticed Isabel was looking up and down Lorena's attire, probably wondering why she wasn't in black.

"This is my dear wife Isabel, from Castile," Stanley nudged his lady closer.

"She's beautiful," Lorena said appraisingly. "Allow me to introduce you to my companions. William Compton, an old friend of Charles from Harvard. He's back from a long sabbatical in France and I begged him to accompany me." The men shook hands and exchanged evaluating looks. Bill kissed Isabel's hand and she was appropriately demure. "And this is our dear Sookie Stackhouse. Her dear father was an emerging textile importer – Charles was very fond of him, he sadly passed not long before my husband did. I've been coaching poor Sookie since then."

"That is very charitable of you!" Isabel spoke for the first time, her accent was delightful. "We can see you have done a good job. You look adorable, Sookie!"

Guessing that was my cue I curtsied and smiled and allowed Mr. Baker to kiss my hand.

"My condolences, Miss Stackhouse. Any friend of Charles' is a friend of mine," he said looking at both Bill and me.

We were seated shortly after and more chatter ensued, mostly between Stanley and Lorena, although Bill got a word or two in when it was appropriate. Lorena's story was that Bill had been very sick and had taken a long sabbatical, having returned after an unexpected recovery. They were both very good, I had to admit, after a while, and even I believed their story.

Suddenly, conversation stopped as both men stood up and I looked around, confused, until my eyes registered that three more people had arrived to the table. Two men and an elderly woman.

"Oh, we have found our table companions!" the woman spoke first, clapping her hands in front of her.

Lorena nudged me under the table and I looked at her in confusion, she seemed to be pointing at one of the men with her nose. But I was enthralled by the old woman; she wore very funny, bright colors.

"Madame Octavia!" Stanley kissed her hand reverently. "What an honor having you at our table."

Isabel and Lorena were both all smiles for the old lady so I just smiled as well.

"What a lovely trio of ladies, I'll do just fine here!" she winked at me last. "Move, Merlotte!" she snapped her fingers behind her.

My head snapped up and my eyes widened. She said Merlotte! The man who stepped forward wasn't very tall, but he was nicely build, had blue eyes and a handsome face, with shaggy brown hair. He hurriedly pulled a chair for Madame Octavia so she could be seated and then he looked up to smile at the rest of us. He had a lovely smile.

"Sam Merlotte," Stanley shook his hand firmly. "I did hear you would be coming on this trip."

"For me it's more like an expedition," he smiled at Isabel. "Good to see you doing so well, Mrs. Baker."

"Sam!" she beamed at him.

"You probably know Lorena Krasiki!" Stanley waved over the table where Lorena stood gracefully.

"Of course!" Sam stepped closer to kiss her hand. "Your husband was a good man, Lorena."

"I know!" Lorena feigned to be moved. "Please meet Mr. William Compton and Miss Sookie Stackhouse; they're both kind enough to keep me company."

"Mr. Compton," Sam Merlotte shook his hand, but it was clear the name didn't ring any bells for him. He finally turned to me as I stood and his warm smile widened. "Miss Stackhouse. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," I said with as much sugar as I could and even blushed as he kissed my hand.

"Allow me to introduce you all to Tray Dawson," he gestured to the other young man standing behind Octavia. "He's a new partner, but I think we like him," he joked.

Tray beamed at us all, shook hands with the men and kissed the women before he took the chair between Octavia and Stan. Miraculously, Sam took the seat next to mine and I looked nervously over at Lorena who smiled at me significantly. Bill, seated at Lorena's side, looked a mix between anxious and approving.

The panic was suddenly back and Lorena grabbed my hand underneath the table to try and bring me down from it. I looked at her sideways and nodded as I tried to even my breathing. Conversation resumed and I tried to keep up with all the information I was receiving.

Sam Merlotte and Tray Dawson were partners with the North Star Exploration Company and Octavia Fant was Merlotte's old Aunt whom he promised to take on the expedition with him. She claimed she was too old to worry about diseases and she deserved to see the world. It was clear Sam cared very deeply for her and was willing to satisfy her wishes.

I tried focusing as much of my attention on Sam Merlotte as I could. I tried talking myself into feeling as detached as possible from him – but not only was he handsome and charming, he was looking more and more like a good man. Lorena was quick to engage him in conversation.

"Say, Sam, do you still go dancing like you used to?" she winked at him. "I remember Charles saying you were quite the party man!"

"Oh, Charles was a joker!" Sam laughed and looked from Lorena to me. "I actually have two left feet." I couldn't help but grinning at him, not the pretend kind either, he as just a warm personality.

"That is true," Octavia, who had been distracted by her food spoke up. "I have old injuries from trying to teach him to actually move!"

The table laughed accordingly and Sam just grinned, completely unbothered by his Aunt's words.

"Well, that is a shame," Lorena said. "I was hoping you could show our Sookie a good time," she eyed me like I was the thing she held most dear. "She has missed so much from being cooped up with an old widow like me."

"Well, that _is_ a shame!" Sam looked from Lorena to me, smiling again. "Miss Stackhouse, I may not dance, but I shall endeavor to take you dancing anyhow."

"Perhaps Amelia can do something about those two left feet of yours, Merlotte," Tray Dawson spoke after sipping from his drink. "We can all go dancing together!"

"Splendid!" Lorena beamed at Tray and kicked me under the table.

I glared at her desperately before turning to Sam Merlotte and Tray Dawson with a smile. "It sounds great! I can't wait!"

Lunch carried on quite naturally. It was strange how people who probably rarely saw each other or had never met could find so much to talk about over a table full of food and alcohol. After dessert had come and gone conversation still went on for a while, until Stanley suggested we all moved to the common hall. I wondered at what the hell that was, but started to move along with everyone else.

Sam pulled my chair for me and I smiled when he offered me his arm to lead the way. As a group we started filing out of the dining hall. My eyes kept searching Lorena until I found her not far behind us, giving me an encouraging smile.

The so called common hall was just a large hall where people divided into groups to sit and talk, smoke and talk, or drink and talk. I stood between Sam and Octavia next to an old piano, as a large procession of people came from the opposite side.

"Oh it's just too warm in here!" Octavia started fanning herself.

"Perhaps we could have a walk on the deck!" Lorena suggested, as she appeared, her arm linked through Isabel's.

"I think that is an excellent idea!"

I was looking from one woman to the next when suddenly a loud, feminine laugh caught my attention. I looked up over to a short distance, where a group of men surrounded a tall, elegant and beautiful woman. She was the one I had heard laughing. She looked strangely familiar, with shingled blonde hair, a blue feather sprouting from an odd hairpiece; she wore a long, sparkling, black and navy dress, over dark sheer stockings and black heels. She was leaning back against a stool, but I could tell she was taller than most women. To my surprise she reached into a gap on her skirt and removed a cigarette from the band of her stocking, taking it to her lips. The man nearest to her reached out and lit it for her. She smiled up at him and drew deeply, boldly. I had never seen anything like that!

And then I looked up at her male companion and something strange happened. Color rushed to my cheeks, and I felt very warm as I took in the way his dark, blue eyes were looking at her. I could only see his profile, but I was already aflutter. He was taller than anyone around him, he had tousled, blonde hair and a face that was definitely not American – I accompanied the line of his nose and the dimple on his chin, down to the length of his neck. He wasn't wearing a suit jacket, and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up, exposing strong tanned arms, he wore a vest and rich trousers and shoes, but he looked oddly relaxed and at ease. Then he smiled at the woman and I found myself smiling along with him.

"Who's that?" I whispered at Lorena who I suddenly felt pressing into me.

I imagine she followed my gaze, because I couldn't be sure, my eyes were still on the god-like man as he leaned down to whisper into the woman's ear.

"_That_ is Eric Northman," Lorena whispered back. "I know what you're thinking doll, but keep dreaming! If he were a pushover I would have picked him as he's definitely wealthier… but he's not to be toyed with."

I blinked several times, trying to break the spell the man had me under and I looked over at Lorena, who was watching the pair intently. "Why do you say that?"

"He's not American, for starters," she whispered back. "He's a bit of a rogue, for all the money he has he surely knows how to not give a damn about what's proper. Take his companion, for example," she nodded at the beautiful woman half-sitting in front of him. "Don't you recognize her?"

"She does look familiar," I admitted.

"She's Pamela Ravenscroft," Lorena revealed and then rolled her eyes. "Well I guess that's her stage name. Broadway star! You must have seen her face on posters somewhere. Her actual name is Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, after her late husband."

I gasped and stared back at Lorena. "That producer who was assassinated? He was her husband?"

Lorena nodded, smiling conspiratorially as she leaned even closer to me. "Guess who's been on the suspect list as Madame De Beaufort's accomplice?"

I gaped at her before I looked at the enthralling pair across from us. But it couldn't be. If they'd actually done it, they would be in jail right now, wouldn't they?

"You don't seriously believe that!" I looked at Lorena.

She shrugged noncommittally. "Who knows? The assassin has never been found. It is known in the right circles that Mr. Northman is very keen on Broadway investments and has been friends with Mrs. De Beaufort long before she met her husband!"

I looked over at the intimate way they seemed to treat each other and there was a little rumble in me I couldn't quite recognize. "Do you think they are really lovers?"

Lorena shrugged again. "They _do _look quite cozy don't they?"

"It's decided!" Octavia Fant was suddenly next to us. "Lorena, how about we show Sookie how to play bridge? The ladies' game room is better ventilated, I hear!"

"I already know how to play bridge," I said absent-mindedly, my eyes glued to the beautiful pair.

I felt a sharp pain on my side and snapped my head at Lorena angrily, she was glaring at me.

"Oh do you!?" Octavia smiled. "Well fancy that!"

I shrugged lightly at Lorena who huffed at me before taking my arm through hers. "Well, let's go then, Mrs. Fant!"

I sent a last, longing look at Eric Northman and Madame De Beaufort, wondering why I was feeling so wistful. I can barely remember the path to the game room and it barely registered that Sam Merlotte and Tray Dawson both smiled and nodded at me as I walked by the men on our way out.

"What is wrong with you, Sookie?" Lorena shook me somewhere along the way. "Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded vehemently and forced a smile. "Of course! I'm sorry; it's been such an exciting day!"

"It sure has been!" Octavia, who was walking on my other side smiled. "I can barely believe we're heading to South Africa!" she linked her arm through mine as well and beamed. "You are a very lucky young woman, Sookie! How many young ladies your age get to see the world before they get married?"

"That's what I keep telling her!" Lorena said over my head. "How _lucky_ she is!"

I beamed at both women, internally rolling my eyes at Lorena. We finally seemed to reach our destination, we walked through a large archway and onto a brightly lit game room, with lots of linen and lace – I couldn't help the derisive snort that escaped me, when I wondered what the men's game room looked like in comparison.

There were several mah-jongg sets and desks where older women seemed to be gathered doing cross-word puzzles together. Many tables full of card sets waiting for players and a gramophone somewhere was playing jazz music. Some of the women in the room where simply chatting. I could see a few girls my age.

"Is Isabel going to join us? We need four for this!" Lorena was suddenly craning her neck around, but I too had not seen Isabel Baker in a while.

"No, she couldn't come because of her child," Octavia said. "But…" she was craning her own neck around. "Ah! There she is!" she waved at someone in the crowd. "My god-daughter Amelia Carmichael! You both are going to get along fabulously, Sookie; you should be around the same age!"

The young woman in question waved back and smiled at her god-mother, before her eyes swept over us politely and she started walking towards Octavia.

My stomach plummeted to my feet as my eyes landed on the young, familiar, smiling face of Amelia Carmichael… my former employer's daughter.

**xoxoxoxox**

If you want an update, remember to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Whew! Here we go again! New chapter, lengthy one too. I'm gonna need more **love** guys. I'm watching those **alerts** (thank you so much) and not even half of you are offering me any **feedback**. Please, please, pretty please tell me what you're thinking, what you want, etc…

To those who **did** review this last chapter: Thank you sooo very much. **treewitch703**, a lot of my prepping time to write revolves around staring at old photographs and listening to old-timey music, so I'm glad the chapter evoked that in you! **MaryNotAmy** another Agatha Christie fan, high five! **howyoudsdoin, caraway seed, aggie, kerriki, FiniteAnarchy, Were-Bitchagain**, you're all lovely people and this next chapter is for you!

Nothing is mine, it's all Charlaine Harris' and HBO's.

**xoxoxoxox**

_May 1924 – The Sea Dazzler_

**SOOKIE**

Amelia Carmichael was no stranger to the women at the clothing factory. She visited often, and some of the clothes we made were actually designed by her. She liked coming down to see us working, and I'd often seen her chatting to the Chief of the Line. We had never been personally introduced, but we had been in the same room enough times that, as I watched her walking up to us, fear gripped me.

This was it, it was all over. She would recognize me and the whole scam would be ruined. Lorena would probably toss me in the ocean as I would be rendered useless. I wanted to run, but I was firmly locked in place between Lorena and Octavia.

"Aunt Octavia!" Amelia gushed as she reached us and leaned down to kiss Octavia's cheeks. "I have a table for us!" she looked then at Lorena and me and smiled. "Hello, I'm Amelia Carmichael."

"Lorena Krasiki," Lorena smiled at her. "Aren't you lovely?" she sized her up and down, evaluating something, what, I don't know. "This is Sookie Stackhouse, from Boston."

Amelia looked at me and this time her eyes lingered. I gulped while plastering a smile to my face. She had a vague smile on hers and she tilted her head, narrowing her brown eyes slightly.

"Hello Sookie," she shook her head. "Gosh! I can't quite put my finger on it but you remind me of someone!"

I dug my nails into Lorena's arm and she shifted beside me, throwing me a little worried look before her smile widened to a scary degree. "That's not very likely. I hear your family is based in New York? We're from Boston."

"Oh!" Amelia looked at Lorena and then back at me. "I must be mistaken then."

"Well, let's get a move on and play!" Octavia said to speed things up as she let go of my arm and started leading the way.

The four of us sat down and while Amelia and Octavia talked, Lorena looked at me with questioning eyes. I shook my head minimally and tried to settle down. After glancing over to the other pair, she looked at me again and mouthed _"what?"_ I looked over at them myself and mouthed back _"Carmichael Clothing Factory_" real slowly. Lorena's eyes widened and she looked at Amelia with newfound fear.

"Right!" Octavia said after a short while. "Amelia, shuffle the cards for us, dear!"

All through the afternoon, I couldn't quite relax. Amelia seemed to have moved on and was focused on her godmother and the game. She was quite chatty and spoke at length throughout the game. Lorena worked hard to keep her focus off of me, to the point I felt nearly invisible at the table. Unfortunately, at times, Octavia's good manners got in the way and she would try to bring me into the conversation. Whenever I felt Amelia's eyes on me, I wanted to dash for the door, and I tried as hard as I could to keep from meeting her eyes too often. I was afraid she'd find truth in them at any second.

When we had stayed for a polite enough amount of time, Lorena made an excuse for us to go and Octavia and Amelia decided it was time for them to rest as well. We were heading out together when Octavia suddenly stopped me by gently touching my arm.

"Amelia dear, I hear Sookie likes to dance. You two should go to the dance one of these nights and show them boys how to move!"

Amelia gasped in delight as she grabbed my hand. "Can you do the Charleston, Sookie?" she didn't wait for an answer and fanned herself. "I haven't gone dancing in months! Oh, it would be so much fun!" she leaned over and whispered. "Maybe they'll start calling us _flappers_!" and she giggled into her hand.

Octavia laughed loudly at that while shaking her head at her goddaughter. "Your father would have you carted off to an insane asylum!"

Amelia giggled. "Father still resents the government for allowing us to vote!"

"Oh! Copley is a dinosaur, my dear!" Octavia waved it away. "You young women have the right to fight! Were I a few decades younger, I would be wreaking havoc myself!" she winked at me.

Lorena laughed, while taking my other arm to start and steer me away. "Well, aren't we all a bunch of rebels here? I suggest we get some of our energy back before we go out to fight the man again!"

"Excellent idea," Octavia said, suddenly tired. "My feet are killing me. Amelia, dear, would you accompany me to my cabin?"

"Of course, Aunty! I see you gals later!" she beamed at us before she started leading Octavia to the opposite side.

Lorena grabbed my arm and we started walking as well. Lorena was quiet, and I could tell her mind was going a mile a minute. As soon as we were in the sitting room she dropped me on the couch and started to pace.

"This is bad, Sookie. This is very bad! I guess it was lucky Amelia Carmichael never knew your _name_?"

I shook my head. "We were never personally introduced. I would just see her around, but she never spoke to _me_ or anything."

"Oh dear God!" Lorena looked at the ceiling while she paced. "Of all the women in the world to wound up being Octavia's goddaughter it had to be _her_!" she looked at me, panicked. "I wonder if Amelia and Sam Merlotte are close. I _wonder_ if they're an item!? Oh Goodness, Sookie, this is _bad_."

"I know…" I sighed. "I can't quite avoid her. Not without avoiding Octavia Fant."

Lorena shook her head vehemently. "Octavia is _instrumental_ for us! We need to be in her good graces!" Lorena dropped on the armchair across from me. "Darn it!"

I sighed. "Maybe she'll never recognize me. I mean, I'm sure she never even heard the sound of my voice! And I dress very differently now, and with the makeup… maybe she'll just always have this feeling but never quite make the connection!" I was trying to be positive, but I was terrified as well.

"Maybe," Lorena sighed, while looking around. "This, this will take some work… but we can do this. Leave Amelia to me… focus on Sam Merlotte! He already likes you," here she smiled a little. "I knew you would be his type!"

"I hope you're right," I laughed nervously.

"Oh, I am!" Lorena grinned. "Focus on him, Sookie. Do what you're supposed to do and leave everything else to me."

We both retired for a nap. I wasn't feeling that great about having to run into Amelia Carmichael all the time, whether she remembered me, or not. The threat would always be there, how could I possibly concentrate?

I changed out of my clothes and slipped under the covers in my under things. Sleep came quickly and erased all my worries. I can't remember having any dreams during that nap and that was great.

I woke up, hours later, with Lorena shaking me awake sharply. I sat up, dazed and confused. Lorena was standing there in her slip and stockings, a hair band and black feather holding all her hair together.

"Rise and shine, Sookie!" she watched me strangely. "It's nearly dinner time!"

"Have I slept that much?" I gazed outside the window and was met with total darkness. "I didn't know I was that tired."

"It's the sea," Lorena snorted. "You'll get used to it. Go wash yourself while I pick your outfit." She shooed me away.

The bathroom door was outside in the sitting room and I made my way through it still shaking the sleep out of me. I wasn't used to fancy bathrooms like the ones in Lorena's house and in the steamship. At the Lodging we had an outhouse and we had to take washbasins into our own bedrooms to get cleaned. Lorena bathed often and I guess that was something you could give yourself the luxury of when you had actual plumbing. I very much liked that part of being rich, the constant baths – it was nice.

When I returned to my room with the fluffiest towel wrapped around me I found clothes laid out on the bed for me. It was chiffon grey dress with a gossamer black sash-belt wrapped around below the waist-line. I couldn't help but stare and run my finger over the fabrics, feeling the different textures. It still amazed me how complex clothing started to feel once I stepped into Lorena's world – and, as any female, I kind of liked it.

I put on the black satin slip Lorena had picked up and, once I put on the dress, I understood why it was black. The dress had a certain translucency to it and the contrasting black underneath gave the whole look a beautiful effect – the black sash-belt completed it beautifully. It was light and alluring at the same time.

"Oh, there you are!" Lorena walked in behind me.

She was wearing a silken robe over her slip now and she gave me the once over. "Perfect! Just what I was going for," she winked at me. "Black stockings," she pointed at the item on the bed. "Then I'll do your hair and makeup."

"I can do it myself!" I sighed as I shimmied into the stockings. "_You_ should get dressed."

Lorena rolled her eyes. "I've had years of practice! I can do me in no time. Now…" She walked over to the vanity and pulled the chair for me. "Sit, doll!"

I glared at her but obeyed. I hated when _she_ called me doll – it was so condescending! Lorena grabbed the towel I tossed and dried my hair – painfully.

"Jesus Christ, Lorena!" I squeaked when she finally stopped and I could barely see my reflection on the mirror from the amount of hair I had on my face.

"Sorry!" Lorena said in a way that said she was not sorry at all. "Now, we need to talk," she said, changing her tone to a serious one as she started pulling my hair back so I could see my face again. "I feel a certain adjustment to our strategy is needed." She looked at me through the mirror, meaningfully.

"Oh?" I frowned, worried about what she had been thinking.

"After meeting some of Mr. Merlotte's company…especially his Aunt and this… surrogate cousin of his… I feel I might have misjudged him slightly."

"In what way?"

"Well," Lorena grabbed a brush and I flinched before she even started on my tangles. "He _does_ like dainty and demure! I wasn't wrong about that." She got past a particularly bad tangle and I squealed. "Oh, don't be such a baby!"

"Just be gentle!" I protested.

"But I think it is also clear that if he spends any significant amount of time in company of Amelia and this… Tray Dawson… he is accustomed to and may be inclined to sympathize with a more rowdy crowd."

"Meaning?" I sighed.

"That we need to be _flexible_!" Lorena looked at me meaningfully.

"Do you want me to cuss at him?" I raised my eyebrows.

Lorena giggled and let go of the brush to run her fingers through my hair instead. "_No_, you silly. Take a leaf out of Amelia's book. Be modern, be a feminist!"

"I _am_ a feminist, Lorena," I looked at her with annoyance. "You've just been squashing that out me."

"Because I thought our Mr. Merlotte would be a bit more…" she considered it with a searching look in her eyes. "Well… a bit more of a wet blanket."

I sighed. "Fine… I can do that. Anything else?"

"No. Leave the rest with me, like I said."

After she curled my hair and forced me to wear a matching grey hair band, she did my makeup, which was a bit darker than it had been at lunch. I put on my black shoes, put back my opal pendant and walked out to wait in the sitting room.

"Bill!" I was happy to see him sitting on an armchair, reading a book.

Bill looked up from his book and gave me an appraising look. He stood up and came closer, a frown on his face.

"Well, you look…"

"Yes?"

Bill smiled. "Perfect!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You disapprove!"

"I don't!" Bill lied. "You look beautiful, Sookie. I'm jealous already."

I watched suspiciously as Bill turned away and started pacing and rubbing his chin. "If Lorena doesn't hurry up, we're going to be late."

I snorted and walked over to sit on the arm of the nearest chair, laughing inside as I recalled Lorena's bragging of being able to be ready on time.

"Well she should be right out!" I said, pretending to be examining my nails.

Bill looked over at me funny and I chuckled at the expression on his face. "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head and resumed his pacing.

The doors to Lorena's chamber opened and out she walked, sparkling as always, this time wearing a maroon long dress, a black feather boa around her shoulders that matched the feather on her hair. She smiled at both of us.

"My darlings! Shall we?"

"We shall!" said Bill irritably. "We're already late!"

Lorena's smiled morphed into disapproval. "We are _not_! What's gotten into you, William?"

As much as I loved it when they disagreed I couldn't help but agree with Lorena – he was acting a bit strange. I hopped off the armchair and sighed. "Can we just go? I'm hungry!"

I was also eager to get out of the cabin now that I knew how many hours I'd been cooped up inside. I needed air.

"Of course, Sookie dear!" she smiled at me and threw Bill another fleeting, dark look before walking past him.

The dining hall was, despite Lorena's claims, a bit more full than it would have been if we were early. Bill tossed her an "I told you so" look which she ignored while she waltzed through the hall, nodding, waving and smiling. I simply trailed behind them, smiling at whoever would chance a look at me and I noticed something interesting. Lorena knew men. Most looks directed at me came from men and, while it wasn't something new to me, I could definitely note their appreciation for my attire with gusto. I even waved at a young man as I walked by his table and added more sway to my hip, making sure to toss a glance over my shoulder to make sure he was watching, he was, and gaping.

Men. Lorena was right. They were too easy.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I turned my head around, surprised to see Bill was walking beside me now, looking at me disapprovingly.

"Why yes, is that wrong?" I wondered.

Bill rolled his eyes as I giggled at him. "Remember to focus your charms on Merlotte!" he advised me in a whisper.

I narrowed my eyes, my eyelashes fanning over my cheeks and I pouted. "Why, William, are you jealous?"

"Yes," he grunted, looking away from me as he pressed his hand to my lower back to get me to walk faster.

I grinned, shaking my head and looked ahead to where Lorena was already greeting our table companions. Stanley Baker had already moved to pull a chair for her and I moved ahead of Bill as I noticed Sam Merlotte already standing from his chair, his eyes travelling over my dress as he smiled and reached for the chair nearest to him.

"Miss Stackhouse," he bowed his head gallantly as he pulled it for me.

"Thank you, Mr. Merlotte!" I tilted my head as I too surveyed him, rather blatantly, which earned me an admiring grin from him.

I tried to conceal my smirk as I sat down, Sam moving behind me to go back to his chair next to me. I roamed my eyes over the other occupants of the table. Stan was already engaged in conversation with Lorena while Isabel watched them. Tray Dawson, sitting next to Bill, nodded to me and smiled. Octavia Fant smiled when I looked at her and I bowed my head and smiled.

"Where is your goddaughter seated at, Mrs. Fant?" I asked Octavia, thinking it was best to know where danger was coming from.

"Oh, she's seated with the Captain!" she nodded her head to the right of us.

I craned my neck until I finally saw her, on a large round table next to the open floor area in front of the musicians, not 20 feet away from us. She was sitting next to a white-haired man in a uniform that I assumed was the captain. I also noticed Eric Northman and Pamela Ravenscroft were also seated there along with other European looking men. Amelia and Pamela seemed to be the only females at that table and were engaged in conversation.

"Tell me, Miss Stackhouse," Sam Merlotte's voice made me turn around to face him. "Have you ever been to a Broadway show?" he smiled.

I considered that question for a moment. The truth was I hadn't, but was that the right answer? I figured the least I had to lie the better.

"Can't say that I have," and I added some embarrassment to my confession while I reached for my glass of freshly poured white wine. "But I would love to, someday!"

Sam smiled. "Well, I have to confess," he leaned closer. "I haven't been to any shows either."

"Oh" I said before I sipped from my glass carefully. I wasn't used to the taste of alcohol, but I was sure it was a modern and feminist thing to do, drink like men.

"I have had little time to waste in New York," he continued. "I spent most of my years travelling and doing business."

"You look too young to have wasted so much time!" I tilted my head sympathetically.

Sam grinned. "Well… not all of it was a waste. Expeditions are fun – and give me plenty to talk about when I come back."

"Well," I put my glass down. "I would _love_ to hear about your expeditions."

Sam's interest in me was apparent and we were engaged in conversation for most of dinner. At times, Sam would ask for Octavia's input on one subject or another, but mostly, the old matron seemed content to chat with Tray Dawson, who was the youngest of the men at the table. Octavia seemed to enjoy the company of the young the most – I filed that away for later.

I barely paid any attention to Bill or Lorena, because I didn't want them to make me nervous. Before I knew it, Sam and I were on first-name basis and chatting and laughing about the silliest of things like, how both of us enjoyed the western movies and how both of us had watched the same movie more than once.

If there was one form of entertainment I was willing to save money for was the movies.

We were in the middle of discussing the latest swashbuckler movie Sam had seen with his "friend" Amelia when the lights in the dining hall suddenly dimmed and a bright spotlight flashed in the center, in the open floor portion in front of the musicians.

A hush fell over the crowd and heads started turning and chairs scraped the floor as it became obvious something was about to happen. I turned on my own chair, resting my arms on its back so I could see.

The band started to play a building, vivacious melody, nodding and smiling at each other. Then, from behind the band, a couple emerged, on opposite sides. The woman was tall and slim, wearing a long, light blue dress with some sort of sheer, sparkling material complimenting it like a veil, making her look ethereal – she had bright red hair and wore strong makeup. She smiled at her dance partner – a tall, Greek-looking man with olive skin, curly dark hair and penetrating brown eyes. They met in the front of the band, on the steps and linked hands. A murmur spread through the crowd, the anticipation building.

The handsome couple took to the open floor with fluid movements, dancing close together at a building pace. It was the fox trot. The crowd began to clap and cheer. They both smiled as they swirled and danced around beautifully, fluidly, in complete synchrony. And people smiled and applauded with admiration.

Octavia snorted behind me and I turned on my chair as she leaned over to speak to Sam. "Everyone was frowning at couples dancing close together, all it takes are the French to do it and it's suddenly all the rage!"

I grinned at her over Sam's shoulder before I turned on my chair to watch the riveting dancing couple. Octavia was right, of course. I still remember hearing people whispering about how scandalous it was for men and women to dance so close. Of course, there were more scandalous dances, like the Argentinean Tango. Given by the frowns and long faces of some of the older people in the dining hall, I supposed to some, it still was scandalous.

But it was hard to care while watching them. They were absolutely wonderful and their smiles were contagious. Before I knew it, I was swaying in my own chair, as were most people. When the music finally stopped and the couple finished their dance dramatically, the hall erupted in heated, admiring applause. I clapped along with everyone, grinning and smiling as the couple bowed and curtsied gracefully.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a booming voice erupted, silencing most of the clapping and cheering. "The Sea Dazzler welcomes you to the cruise of your lives!" a pale, white-haired man with a French accent was speaking on the steps in front of the band. "Mademoiselle Sophie-Anne Leclerq and Talbot Angelis, ladies and gentlemen!" he gestured over to the couple still bowing and waving and smiling at the crowd – the applause and cheering resumed. "They'll be waiting for you at our own Dancing Hall, open nightly here at the Dazzler!" the applause and cheer gave room to excited muttering. "We'll be holding our first Dancing Marathon on Saturday, for the youth!" more loud cheering. "And a Romantic night for couples on Sunday!" more clapping. "Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy yourselves!"

The old man bowed dramatically to the cheering crowd and left the stage. The musicians started playing again and Sophie-Anne Leclerq and Talbot Angelis moved to choose new dancing partners from the crowd. Sophie-Anne chose the ship's Captain, who blushed vividly as people clapped and cheered. Talbot chose, not surprisingly, the beautiful Broadway Star at the same table, Pamela Ravenscroft, who moved into his arms with practiced ease.

The gesture was made to encourage some other couples to join them and little by little, some brave, yet shy couples joined them. I blinked in surprise as I watched Tray Dawson leading Amelia Carmichael over to the open floor. I looked over my shoulder at Octavia and she was beaming knowingly at them. My eyes quickly found Lorena's and I could see her relief. Amelia was not interested in Sam after all.

"Excuse me, Aunt Octavia, Sookie," Sam was suddenly pushing away from the table. "I need to step outside for a moment," he said mysteriously before he moved away.

I watched him in surprise before I looked across the table at Lorena who was also watching him. Her eyes found mine and she didn't look happy. I shrugged at her.

"Sookie, dear!" Lorena started pushing away from the table herself. "I think I need some fresh air, would you accompany me please?"

"Of course," I smiled at Octavia. "Excuse me."

We linked arms and started knitting our way through the tables so we wouldn't have to use the open floor, occupied by the dancers, to get outside.

"Everything was going so well, how could you let him out of your sight?" Lorena admonished me through clenched teeth.

"What should I do? Tie the man to his chair? He said he had to go out for a moment!" I hissed, annoyed.

"Ugh! Irrelevant! You should have taken the opportunity to request an escort outside or something. Seriously, Sookie… must I think for everything here?" we were already outside on the deck.

"Maybe!" I wrestled my arm away from hers. "What do you want me to do?"

"Find him!" she said through clenched teeth. "Act all lost and confused! He won't leave you alone!"

I sighed looking around. "He could be anywhere!"

"_Start looking!_" she glared at me before turning her back to strut back into the hall.

I rolled my eyes and blew air out of my mouth, swirling around to get a bearing for my surroundings before I started going about aimlessly. I looked out onto the sea and stopped, taking a deep calming breath, grabbing the railing for support. Lorena was…_overwhelming_ at times. I closed my eyes momentarily and talked myself into doing this. I opened them and decided to start walking,

I kept my left hand on the railing as I started walking towards a couple not far away, gazing out into the sea together. I let go of the railing so I could walk around them and continued on my path. Fortunately the deck was well lit; because the sea and the night made such a black backdrop it was scary. The stars though… they were beautiful and I stopped a moment to gaze at them as I reached a curve on the railing. I smiled at the sky, thinking I never found time to stargaze in New York.

I heard noise beneath me and looked down at the deck below – on the corner opposite where I stood I could see two male silhouettes in the darkness. I heard voices, but it wasn't English. The taller man seemed to be moving forcefully into the shorter man's personal space, who seemed to be cowering down. I frowned, wondering if this was something I should call help for. Suddenly, it stopped, and the shorter man seemed to straighten himself up and move away at a fast pace. I saw him going for the staircase leading up to me and wondered if maybe I should make myself scarce, but I was rooted to my spot.

The man reached the deck and moved fast past me, glancing over at me covertly. I looked over my shoulder, watching him walk away hurriedly. He didn't look familiar.

I heard movement on the staircase again and snapped my head back – the taller man was making his way towards me now. Unlike his companion, he was not in a hurry. He seemed to move, or rather, prowl in a calculated manner. I swallowed as, even though he was shrouded in total darkness, I could feel his eyes on me. I followed his progress with wide eyes, unable to look away or uproot myself. He finally was close enough that the light from the nearest lamp shed a pale glow over his face and my breath was caught in my throat as I recognized him.

It was Eric Northman. I had seen him from a distance before, but it was him. His intense blue eyes were trained on me now and I found it both unsettling and riveting. They were a dark-blue now, and penetrating. A shiver ran down my spine as his eyes travelled up and down my form before they settled on my eyes again. He stopped at a short distance – I could smell him. He had a musky, masculine scent and I was surprised by the way my body responded to it – goose bumps spread all over my skin.

"Are you lost little bird?" his eyebrows went up slightly and there was an amused little smile on his lips.

I was suddenly embarrassed as I felt myself flushing from head to toe. I tried to breathe normally and tilted my nose up.

"No. I was just out for a walk."

"I see," his smile widened and he stepped closer. "Well it is a lovely evening for such. But one might think a lone lady is looking for trouble."

My eyes narrowed at that – he was toying with me. "I'm not alone, Mr. Northman."

His eyes flickered as he heard his name on my lips, and his smile became curious. "Have we met?"

"We have not. But I know who you are," I said, letting my own eyes travel up and down in evaluation – two could play this game. "Well… I know _of_ you and your Company."

"Really?" His eyes narrowed and his smile widened in amusement. "What do little girls know about Diamond Exploration?"

I panicked momentarily, casting my eyes down between us – wondering if I was giving away too much.

"Well…" I looked up at him again, the fact he had stepped even closer had not gone by unnoticed but I held my ground, not to cower under him like his companion had. "Perhaps Mr. Northman doesn't really know much about what little girls know."

He chuckled here, and stepped back a little, giving me space – I smiled softly in return. As I understood it, by giving me room he was bowing out, I had won.

"Sookie, dear!"

I turned around at the sound of Lorena's voice. She was striding along with Bill at her arm, both looking from me to Mr. Northman and back, clearly wary of what could be going on.

"There you are!" Lorena gasped with pretend-relief as she let go of Bill to grab at me. "We were looking everywhere for you!" she looked up at Mr. Northman then. "Oh, Eric! How lovely to see you!"

"Lorena," Mr. Northman bowed his head politely. "It's been a long time. I'm glad to see you so well."

"Thank you, my dear!" Lorena tilted her head while she linked her arm through mine. "I see you've met Sookie. Sookie this is Mr. Eric Northman, an old friend of Charles'," she gestured towards him ceremoniously. "Eric, this is Sookie Stackhouse, from Boston."

"Miss Stackhouse," he bowed his head to me, the hint of amusement back to his voice and smile.

"And this is William Compton, a friend of Charles's. They went to Harvard together." She gestured towards Bill.

Eric's eyes moved to Bill and narrowed almost instantly as he moved to shake his hand. "That is strange. A friend of Charles's I don't know?"

"Well," Bill smiled as he shook Mr. Northman's hand. "You can't know everybody!"

"No, I suppose I can't," Eric smiled back, but there was very little enthusiasm there.

"So, I take it you're travelling with your entire Company!?" Lorena batted her eyes at Mr. Northman as he stepped away from Bill.

"Yes, I certainly am. We have business waiting for us in Kimberley." He paused, watching her curiously. "What are _you_ doing heading to South Africa, Lorena?"

She grinned, as if his question didn't surprise her. "It had been a dream of Charles's. He spoke about taking this trip often."

"Ah," Eric smiled. "I see. Well, he would have loved it, I'm sure."

Lorena smiled like the poor sad widow, actual tears threatening to fall. Damn she was good.

"Lorena, perhaps, we should be getting back to our table. Sookie will want to enjoy the rest of the entertainment." Bill gestured in the direction of the dining hall.

"Of course!" Lorena told him before looking at Mr. Northman again. "Are you heading back, or have you had it with the French tonight?"

"Oh, I love the French," Eric offered her his arm.

Lorena beamed at him and slipped away quickly to take his arm. They took the lead as Bill offered me his arm and we trailed behind them.

"What were you doing?" Bill whispered at me, a careful eye aimed at the back of Mr. Northman's head.

I huffed and whispered back. "What Lorena told me to, trying to find Sam!"

"_That_ is not Sam."

I rolled my eyes at him and didn't say anything.

The Dining Hall felt very warm compared to the outside and most people were still inside, either dancing or watching the people who were dancing. I watched as Eric led Lorena towards his table, craning my neck to watch them as they went. Bill nudged me, forcing me to turn my attention back to our path and soon we were back to our table, to where Sam Merlotte was already returned, hunched over in deep conversation with Octavia, Tray Dawson, and Amelia, who had taken Bill's seat.

She waved at me when she saw me and I smiled as I eased onto my chair and Bill pushed me into place before taking Lorena's seat.

"Oh, welcome back Sookie!" Sam looked at me. "I was wondering where you had run off to!"

"I just needed a little fresh air!" I fanned myself as I said it.

"Oh, I know, it's so warm in here!" Amelia laughed. "Say Sookie, did you enjoy the dancing?"

"It was beautiful!"

Conversation resumed and I sat back, mostly just listening. At one point, curiosity got the best out of me and I looked over my shoulder. The dancing people were in the way, but I finally caught a glimpse of Lorena in Amelia's seat, talking animatedly to Pamela Ravenscroft. I waited a bit longer and I caught a glimpse of Mr. Northman, talking to a shorter, European-looking man who looked very, very bored. My eyes widened when I recognized the man Mr. Northman had been manhandling earlier tonight, sitting on Mr. Northman's other side, looking pretty glum.

"Sookie?" I turned in my seat, and found Tray Dawson offering me his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

I looked from his hand to Amelia, who winked at me conspiratorially. I glanced over at Sam quickly and he was smiling sheepishly at me. I looked up at Mr. Dawson and smiled.

"Of course!"

Luckily, it was a simple waltz, and I tried my best to remember how to move accordingly. Dancing in the south hadn't happened often – and Bill had had little occasion to teach me much. Lorena had tried to teach me some of the most basic things, but I was still very insecure about dancing altogether.

Tray was good dancing partner and I basically just had to follow his lead. He was cordial and pleasant and he told me Amelia was happy she had someone her own age to talk to. I smiled and nodded, but inside I was panicking. Becoming Amelia Carmichael's best friend was a dangerous thing. She could remember me at any moment!

At some point in all our spinning around, we were closer than ever to the Captain's table, and I met Lorena's eyes. She was looking at me questioningly. I couldn't quite answer her unspoken question so I just smiled and allowed Tray to spin me away. I later caught a glimpse of Pamela Ravenscroft… or Swynford De Beaufort or whoever the hell she was. She was watching us too, a raised eyebrow as she appraised my dress. I smiled politely and prayed Tray would spin us back and away from that table. I was momentarily distracted as Sophie-Anne Leclerq was suddenly next to us, dancing with a man shorter than herself, and I was again struck by her beauty and grace. When she spun out of my field of vision I was met by a pair of ice-blue, piercing eyes.

Mr. Northman was watching us too and my body reacted accordingly. I could feel the flush rising from my chest and quickly looked away. I couldn't tell why he affected me that way, it was disconcerting!

"Are you alright?" Tray asked me.

"Uh… I think I'm a bit tired," I laughed.

"We can return to our table, then!" he smiled and started spinning me, fortunately back to our table, where it was safe.

Sam was standing and pulling my chair for me before we were entirely there and I smiled and nodded in thanks. Tray walked around the table to join Amelia again and I couldn't help but smile at the approving smile she gave him.

"You dance beautifully, Sookie." Sam was telling me.

I laughed, even more disconcerted to know Sam had been watching me as well. "Oh, I don't know about that. Tray is a very good dancing partner."

"Are you thirsty?" Sam asked, pouring me some water.

"Oh, yes, thank you!"

I noticed Bill was nowhere at the table and frowned. Amelia started talking, and I had to forget about Bill, and Lorena, who still hadn't returned from the Captain's table. Amelia was a talker and I was happy for that because I was personally all talked out after my exertions on the dancing floor, and my encounter with Mr. Northman outside.

But I couldn't help myself, from tuning out of the conversation between now and then and going back in time to that very moment – reliving it, and resurrecting every goose bump, at the memory of his penetrating eyes on me. I grabbed at my necklace and fidgeted nervously. Sam said something that appeared to earn a laugh from everybody at the table ad when he looked at me, smiling I forced myself to laugh as well. Focus Sookie! You need to focus!

I suddenly felt like the night had been going for too long…

**xoxoxoxox**

Do you want there to be a next chapter? Be nice and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**MyVikingBoyfriend** asked if there will be a murder. I'd love to bring Colonel Mustard into this. There are definitely possibilities for that kind of thing! But that's all I'm saying for now…

Everything belongs to HBO and Charlaine Harris

_Look for the Silver Lining - _The song I'm using in this chapter, however, belongs to _Jerome Kern_ – part of a 1921 Stage Musical entitled _Sally_. You can find several performances of it on You Tube.

**xoxoxoxox**

_May 1924 – The Sea Dazzler_

**SOOKIE**

I decided to go out for a stroll in the morning. Lorena and I had eaten in the cabin because she had a headache, which was fine by me. To not have to pose and pretend throughout a meal was a very welcome thing. Lorena herself ate very little and retired to her chambers as soon as she was done, saying very little to me, which was odd, but also very welcome.

I hadn't seen nor hide nor hair of Bill since he led me back to our table last night. Lorena didn't seem bothered by it when I asked where had he run off to. He didn't come knocking in the morning, nor did he join us for breakfast. So, I was feeling a little pouty. I dressed comfortably in a white layered dress – it had large flowers stamped across the torso and skirt. I put on a pale cream sun-hat with a long brim. I refused to wear gloves in that heat.

I stepped out onto the deck and inhaled the salty air, marveling at the fact I still quite enjoyed it. I gazed out at the sea and smiled. The sunlight on the water made it look so pale and beautiful. Feeling the glum seeping out of me as if it was melting in the sun I started to walk. It was only the second day of the journey and I felt like an exploration was in order. I really hadn't been past the 6th deck, where the Dining Hall was located. Our cabin was on the 4th, and the Common Hall and Gaming Halls were on the 5th. The Sea Dazzler was a 9 deck ship. I knew I wasn't supposed to go to 2nd and 3rd decks as those were for the third class and crew. The first deck was open to everyone as it was where people could drink tea or coffee on little tables or lounge in large chaises or even fish. I heard it was especially popular with the children.

As soon as I stepped on the 1st deck I understood why. There were several entertainers for children, including balloon-crafting clowns and pet trainers. I started walking, enjoying being so close to the water, treading my way around the several elderly couples and children running around. A few men, mostly older men were bunched up together fishing while the instructors watched – there seemed to be some kind of contest going on.

I leaned on the rail to look down at the water and smiled when I could hear it sloshing against the sides of the ship. I felt like diving and swimming it looked so inviting. I hadn't gone swimming since Jason and I were kids and we went to the pond behind the farmhouse with the other kids. It was from a time in my life I actually missed home.

I heard a familiar, thrilling female laugh and looked up to see Amelia and Tray were nearby, leaning over the railing themselves. Fortunately, they were enthralled in each other so I was able to turn around and walk hurriedly in the opposite direction. Amelia had been nothing but welcoming and accommodating to me, but it was too risky being close to her. I made my way up until I reached the 5th deck and stopped, to catch my breath again. After a couple minutes to recompose myself I started walking again, to see what else was there. A sudden wind blew by me, threatening to take away my hat and I held it fast to the top of my head as I walked, squinting against the sunlight.

A little way down the deck I saw a lone female figure leaning on the rail and gazing out onto the sea. It took me a minute to recognize her, the Broadway Star, the beautiful woman I had seen smoking and smiling at Mr. Northman. Pamela Ravenscroft. She wore a black ensemble, loose fitting, that would be simple looking if not for the lace trimmings on her cuffs, hem and collar. She wore a wide black sun hat, which hid most of her short, dirty-blonde hair. My feet carried me closer as I was enthralled by her. It was only after I was too close that I realized something was wrong. She was crying – I could see tears running down her face. She sniffled and led a black handkerchief to dab underneath her eyes. I stopped moving, wondering if maybe I should just turn around and go to the opposite direction as to not embarrass her. That was when she looked up and saw me. Her very blue eyes looked sad, and flashed as she noticed my presence – she looked away quickly, tilting her chin up to pretend nothing had happened. I simply picked up and hurried away as silently as possible.

I carried on walking, now at a normal pace, still holding onto my hat and watching the people coming up and down the deck. I thought about going further up. Someone called my name and I turned around, surprised to see Sam Merlotte waving at me. He was dressed quite simply, no suit jacket, only a clean shirt and an open vest. It suited him. I waved back as he approached and smiled.

"Good morning, Sam!"

"Good morning! We were wondering where you and your companions were at breakfast earlier," he said stopping in front of me.

"Oh! Lorena wasn't feeling well so we ate inside. As for Bi… Mr. Compton," I corrected myself quickly. "I haven't seen him at all today."

"Well, I hope Lorena feels better soon." Sam looked around us at the people strolling by. "Are you out for a walk?"

"I was actually!" I smiled rather exaggeratedly. "Just, exploring, you know?"

Sam nodded. "May I accompany you?"

I tried to control my smile before my facial muscles snapped. "That would be lovely!"

Why wasn't Lorena ever around when I was doing things right? I hooked my arm through Sam's and we started our leisure walk.

"So have you been to South Africa before, Sam?" I asked.

"No, I haven't. Most of my family's exploration took place in Central and South America. But that was before the North Star, of course," he smiled.

"Are they really very big?" I asked innocently.

"The Company?" Sam thought for a moment. "They are, although, I hear the War robbed them a little of their momentum. There were embargos everywhere stopping them from doing anything other than export and import mostly primary goods. To actually get to places and work was a bit complicated."

"So that is why they're seeking American partners," I guessed.

"It's a part of the reason," Sam nodded, looking ahead while we walked. "So, has Amelia convinced you to go to the Dance Marathon, yet?" he asked with a grin after a pause.

I laughed a bit nervously. "No, she hasn't talked to me about it. But I hope she doesn't expect me to be a contestant!"

Sam laughed. "Oh no. Most of the people you saw last night will be only _watching_."

I frowned. "You mean, third class passengers will be the ones competing?"

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "For the entertainment of the rich," he said with disdain.

It warmed my heart that Sam thought it was as disgusting as I thought it was. Truthfully, a real Marathon could go on for days – but you couldn't expect the French to reproduce this American fad in all of its _glory_.

"I have never really been to an actual Marathon," I said. "Do they really make people do all those things they say? Race, hop on one foot, _shave_?" I made a face.

"They do," Sam snorted. "I wonder what the prize money will be – and whether it will be rigged."

"Can they do that?" my eyes widened. Sam looked at me meaningfully. "Bastards!" I gasped. "I'm sorry," I covered my mouth.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "It's how you feel."

"Well it's just plain wrong."

Sam nodded. "So, would you like to come to the Marathon with me? It's the one event involving dancing where I won't embarrass myself."

I laughed. "Well, I sure would like to see what this is going to be like. I would love to go with you," I finished with a smile and batted my eyelashes.

Sam beamed at me and we stopped walking. It looked as though he was going to say something and I tilted my head curiously, holding my hat to my head as a new burst of wind threatened to make it fly.

"Merlotte."

We both jumped at the smooth, clear male voice. We looked to our left to see Eric Northman standing outside a large doorway I had completely missed earlier. He too wore no suits, only a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tan slacks. He looked disheveled, but it bothered me how he could still make that look good. His cool blue eyes were on Sam, his forehead slightly creased.

"Eric!" Sam waved awkwardly at his partner while still standing next to me. "Did you want anything?"

Mr. Northman's eyes flickered over to me now and I couldn't help but swallow whenever I was the one under their scrutiny. I smiled nervously by way of _hello_, but Mr. Northman didn't acknowledge me and looked back at Sam.

"Stop flirting and come inside, we're about to begin," he threw me another brief, cursory glance and turned back, walking through the doorway.

I blinked my eyes repeatedly, my cheeks flushing deeply as I watched his retreat. How rude of him! Sam chuckled beside me and I snapped my head towards him to find him gazing at the floor and rubbing his chin with amusement. I arched my eyebrows at him. Perhaps he was used to Mr. Northman's manners. Sam smiled shamelessly as he grasped my hand lightly.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could walk you back…"

"It's all right, Sam," I assured him with a smile. "I will see you at lunch?"

Sam nodded; his eyes suddenly intense. "I'll look forward to it."

I blushed again, for a completely different reason and watched as he let go of my hand, bowed his head slightly and walked away to follow through the same door Mr. Northman had disappeared into.

I walked back into the cabin just as Lorena was pouring herself a glass of some amber liquid and rubbing her temple. She looked up at me as I closed the door behind me, and flinched at the noise.

"Still not good?" I asked sympathetically.

"No," she said and drank the whole thing in one go. She was still wearing a burgundy silk robe with large yellow flowers stamped all over it and her and her short hair hung loose in a curly mess. She walked over to an armchair and sat down, staring at me critically. She gazed over my dress and raised an eyebrow. "Where were you?"

I shrugged innocently, removing my hat and walking across the sitting room. "Just out, exploring the ship… talking to Mr. Merlotte…"

Lorena sat up, eyes wide. "You've seen him?"

I nodded, sitting down across from her. "Yes, I did. He offered to accompany me," I couldn't help but feel a certain pride as Lorena smiled in approval. "He also asked me to go watch the Marathon with him on Saturday."

"Sookie!" Lorena shot to her feet, a wide smile on her face, her headache seemingly forgotten. "I knew you had it in you!"

"See? You can trust me!" I said resting my feet on the center table.

Lorena pursed her lips as she stared at my feet and I rolled my eyes, sighed, and put them down.

"Now, we need to make sure it continues like this," Lorena started to pace. "The longer you're in his company…"

The door opened behind me and I sat up to look over my shoulder as Bill entered. Lorena had stopped talking and we both took in the sight of him. Bill looked a bit worked up. His clothes were in place but his hair looked as though he'd spent several hours combing through them with his fingers, he was pale and his skin looked clammy. His eyes went straight to Lorena and they carried a note of urgency and a shadow that made me frown.

"Now, where have _you_ been?" Lorena asked in a voice dripping with annoyance.

Bill strode closer to Lorena, stopping right in front of her – the look in his eyes seemed to finally have hit her, and her disapproval became immediate concern.

"What is it William?"

Bill looked as though he was about to speak, but suddenly his head snapped down to me, as if only then he was aware I was sitting there. I looked at him inquisitively – he was making me worried and he hadn't even opened his mouth yet.

"Bill?" I urged him on. "What is it?"

Bill shook his head and walked away from Lorena, starting to pace behind the couch I was sitting on, so I had to turn around to watch him.

"I apologize for missing breakfast this morning. I was feeling… seasick."

I frowned, not believing that one bit. I looked back at Lorena and she looked as though she knew more than me already.

"Who is it, William?" she asked, her voice tense.

"Franklin Mott," Bill almost whispered.

"Who?" I looked from one to the other, completely at a loss.

Lorena hissed and started pacing as well. "Where?"

"Third class," Bill said.

"Who's Franklin Mott?" I asked both of them.

"_How_ did you run into him, exactly?" Lorena was annoyed now.

Bill glared at her. "You know how I like a good gamble."

"Oh, you _fool_!" Lorena rolled her eyes.

"Uhm…" I started saying.

"I'll take care of it," Bill told Lorena gruffly.

"You better!" Lorena hissed. "If that rat of man ruins everything, I'll kill him!"

My eyes widened as I watched Lorena and how serious she sounded as she fumed. I looked between them, completely annoyed by the fact they chose to ignore me. I pushed off from the couch in an impulse and grabbed my hat.

"I'll be in my room," I snarled at them before stomping away.

Once in my room I slammed the door shut and tossed my hat on the bed before I started removing one shoe and then the other. I heard their voices through the door but I blocked them out. I was tired of being left out of their little club of nostalgic con artistry. I was tired of their secretive looks and silent conversations, all happening in front of my face the whole time. If they were going to just ignore me they might as well do it without me standing there!

I gazed at myself on the mirror and screeched angrily in frustration before I started removing the white ribbons that held my curls in place. I slipped out of my dress and tossed it on a chair before lying on my stomach on the bed in only my under things. I reached over the bedside table for the old, worn book I'd brought along with me to read before bed. I opened it and flattened it against the bed, intent on reading it.

I must have read the first paragraph about 10 times – not a word registered and I screeched angrily again, tossing the book across the room.

There was a soft knock on the door before Bill poked his head inside, looking deeply apologetic.

"Doll…" he started soothingly.

"I'm not dressed you oaf!" I squealed as I scrambled for the hat to cover my front with, while curling my bare legs underneath me. "Go away!"

"Sookie…" Bill held both hands up pleadingly. "I'm sorry…"

"Too late!" I snapped, holding the hat to my chest angrily. "Leave!"

"Let me explain…"

"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes and scrambled away from the bed to grab the green silken robe Lorena had given me. I kept my back to him while I put it on and just let him have it. "I am tired of being treated like a child! Of being kept in the dark about things when this whole scheme depends on me! Me, Bill!" I finished tying the sash around my waist and turned around to find Bill right behind me, looking approprietly chastised. I poked his chest in irritation, forcing him to take a step back. "Lorena and you both seem to forget you _owe_ me!" I crossed my arms across my chest. "You better not make me mad Bill Compton or I'll just bring this whole charade to an end!"

"Well," Lorena's voice broke us both out of our staring match and I looked up to see Lorena glaring at me from the doorway. "I would like to remind you, dear Sookie that _you_ owe me too!"

"Lorena…" Bill turned around, a pleading tone in his voice.

"After _everything_ I invested in you, you're going to throw a tantrum about not knowing things you have no place knowing in the first place? I don't think so!"

"I have every right to know _anything_ pertaining to this trip!" I fisted my hands at my sides and stepped forward.

"Of course you do, doll!" Bill placed his hands on my arms to keep me from getting to Lorena.

"Oh, William, you're such a fool!" Lorena rolled her eyes.

"I'm risking myself here! If you both keep things from me, dangerous things, then I have no way of protecting myself!" I pointed out angrily.

Lorena huffed, looking at Bill with resignation. "Fine, tell her! But then you better stop making a scene!" she ran her eyes over me. "And get dressed for lunch!"

I narrowed my eyes angrily as I watched her strut out of my bedroom, still fisting my hands painfully. When she was gone I looked back at Bill and shoved his hands from my arms.

"She's a horrible hag!" I hissed at him.

"I know," Bill said soothingly, trying to touch me again. He smoothed my hair and encircled my shoulders. "Lorena is controlling and centralizing. Sometimes excessively so. But it's what makes her good at what she does better."

"Which is?" I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest again.

"Making us rich!" Bill said each word deliberately and huskily, making me smile in spite of myself. He kissed my forehead and then my lips. "Be patient, Sookie. Think about the future. It's why we're here."

I sighed and slowly nodded, while Bill rubbed my arms and pulled me into an embrace. I kept my arms safely locked around myself but I leaned my head on his shoulder nonetheless.

"If you must know," he said while he continued running a hand up and down my back. "Franklin Mott is a slimy miscreant from my and Lorena's past whom I had the misfortune of run into yesterday."

I frowned. "Just _how_ did you meet Lorena, Bill?"

Bill froze for a moment, before he resumed his path down my back. "We grew up together, in New Orleans."

I pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes. "Were you ever… together?"

Bill's eyes flickered and his lips twitched a little. I frowned.

"A long long time ago."

I had suspected as much. It was hard to miss the looks and the familiarity they shared at times, it was clear they had once been in love. I wasn't sure if that should bother me. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Maybe I should feel jealous. I think I just felt a possessiveness that came from a sense of entitlement. Bill was mine. He had been mine for two years – I didn't want to compete for him. But, if I was completely honest, I wasn't exactly jealous. I knew, I had known for a long time, I did not love Bill.

I couldn't say I knew what love even felt like – but I was sure that whatever it was, it had to be bigger and better than what I felt for Bill. It made me sad in a sense that I wasn't in love with him. But then again, I was told, by several women in my family, that love came with time – you just had to find a man who was worth it.

"Well…" I decided to go back to the subject matter. "What are we going to do about this Franklin fellow?"

Bill smiled encouragingly as he let go of me and stepped back. "I will handle him. Everything's under control. Now get ready for lunch, like Lorena said."

I nodded in resignation and watched as Bill left. I walked over to the vanity and sat down, staring at my reflection. I didn't like the random threats that seemed to be sneaking up on us. First, Amelia Carmichael – and now this Franklin Mott person. They were like bad, bad omens.

**xoxoxoxox**

Lunch went predictably well. Our table was full and everyone was in a good mood. It was easy to forget my altercation with Bill and Lorena from earlier when Sam started telling me about his childhood, and how travelling with his Dad made him want to follow his footsteps in exploration. I did my best to always make sure we didn't end up talking about me too much. Lorena had told me men loved having their egos stroked, and if you were smart and made them believe you found their every word fascinating, they would forget to ask you questions. The more I came to know Sam, the least I thought he was like the men Lorena was talking about. He wasn't talking out of a boosted ego, he was talking from the heart and I was genuinely riveted. I was quickly discovering I liked Sam. That was not good either. How could I fool him like this?

Bill had told me once the best way to get by was to find people who weren't worth their money. That the least you liked the people who you were tricking, the less it would bother you. Well, that wasn't going to work with Sam Merlotte – he was too good a man – and by the end of lunch I was feeling grim.

We moved to the Common Hall after lunch to chat and mingle and, well, I suppose the men would also smoke and drink. I found myself cornered between Isabel and Octavia after I stepped out of the lavatory.

"There you are, Sookie dear!" Isabel hooked her arm through mine.

"Oh!"

"Just who we were looking for!" Octavia hooked hers through my other arm. "My nephew has been keeping you busy!" she winked at me. "But we get some girl time now, eh?"

"Oh?"

"Have you ever been to a Broadway show, Sookie?" Isabel asked me.

"No," I looked around us curiously as we seemed to be on the opposite side of the hall now.

"Well, this is the closest it gets!" Isabel hurried to move us through a crowd of gathering women.

As we parted through the crowd we came up to a small stage where a beautiful white grand piano was the center piece. Sitting at the stool was the exotic Greek dancer from last night, Talbot Angelis – he was already running his elegant fingers over the keys, bringing the first notes to some song that was seemingly familiar to some of the ladies gathering around as a mutter and flutter of appraising gasps and nods blended in with music. Next to the piano stood the beautiful Pamela Ravenscroft, in a long black dress embedded with all sorts of sparkly beads. Her blonde hair held together by a sheer black hair band. She was smiling at everyone and nodding.

Then she started to sing, and a hush fell over the crowd.

"_Please don't be offended if I preach to you a while,  
Tears are out of place in eyes that were meant to smile.  
There's a way to make your very biggest troubles small,  
Here's the happy secret of it all."_

"_Look for the silver lining  
Whenever a cloud appears in the blue.  
Remember somewhere, the sun is shining  
And so the right thing to do is make it shine for you."_

"Isn't she wonderful?" Isabel whispered to me.

"Yes, she is…" I admitted – she was. But I was more stricken by her words – I felt as though she was speaking to me now. Was that why she was great?

"_A heart, full of joy and gladness  
Will always banish sadness and strife  
So always look for the silver lining  
And try to find the sunny side of life."_

I sighed, mildly aware of both Isabel and Octavia swaying and humming next to me. I was touched by the song's message. But at the same time, as I heard the words, I felt as though they were not for me.

"_As I wash my dishes, I'll be following your plan,  
Till I see the brightness in every pot and pan.  
I am sure your point of view will ease the daily grind,  
So I'll keep repeating in my mind."_

My eyes suddenly found Sam's across the room – there was a small group of men standing at the other side of the piano. Sam smiled at me and I felt my heart grow heavy as I couldn't find it in myself to smile back.

"_Look for the silver lining  
Whenever a cloud appears in the blue.  
Remember somewhere, the sun is shining  
And so the right thing to do is make it shine for you."_

Did liars have the right to silver linings? Or were they condemned to face the bleak grey skies? I blinked, as the weight of what I had set out to do fell heavily on my shoulders for the first time. I tore my eyes away from Sam's and gasped when they found bluer, darker eyes…

Eric Northman was looking straight back at me. His eyes were cloudy and bright and liquid and I felt as though he was stripping me bare – as though he could see inside my soul. As if he could see my lies. Before I knew what I was doing, I was pulling away from both Isabel and Octavia and shouldering my way past the crowd of women behind me. Blindly pushing past the sea of well dressed people – some of whom gasped or complained.

I had to get out of there. I needed air…

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N2:** Our girl is conflicted, as she should be! If you wanna make me happy, so happy that I'll update a.s.a.p., you know just what to do. Click that review button down there and share your feelings and thoughts with me. You also get a pretend cookie if you do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**xoxoxoxox**

_May 1924 – The Sea Dazzler_

**SOOKIE**

The waves were sobering, the sound of the ocean, soothing. I stared down into the blue water until I could breathe properly again and I remained there for much longer, simply to avoid going back to where there were people I would have to talk to.

A new sound distracted me from the water, and as I looked up into the sky I could see the seagulls screeching to their hearts' content as they flew in patterns, in search of fish. I knew they were likely following some fishing ship to try and steal their bounty. I wondered if we were close to some stretch of land instead – maybe I could just swim over there and be done with this.

I chuckled at my cowardly thoughts and looked back at the water, seeking its comfort. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, trying to reason with myself. I had said yes to this, I had agreed to come on this trip and seduce a man out of his diamonds for Bill and Lorena. Well… for Bill, really. I didn't know Lorena at all – but I always did what Bill asked of me. He had done so much for me, and my brother. He saved us from a horrible life in my Uncle's clutches. I couldn't forget that…

I opened my eyes and exhaled, my shoulders slumping. But Sam Merlotte was no Uncle Bartlett. As far as I could tell, he was a good man. Truly I barely knew him; all I knew was that he was kind and a good conversation. But he looked honest and deserving of every penny he had. I couldn't possibly do what was asked of me and feel good about it. I would feel terrible the whole time. Once it was over and we left, I would spend the rest of my days living with the guilt.

Well you just have to do it - I kept telling myself. Sam is already showing a certain amount of interest; you just need to keep going…

I groaned and pulled away, starting to walk back to the cabin, not wanting to be in the crowded hall again. Given how long I had stayed outside, most people had probably left to other things anyway.

Lorena was waiting for me in the sitting room – she turned on the couch when she heard me and immediately pinned me with a disapproving look. I sighed and started walking to my door.

"Sookie…"

"Leave me alone!" I gritted as I walked past her and pushed my door open.

"What were you trying to pull back there? You embarrassed me!" Lorena hissed as she followed me and slammed the door behind her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, immediately ridding my hair from its pins and tossing them on the vanity.

"You know very well what I am talking about! Octavia and Isabel asked me if you were feeling alright! They told me you simply ran off on them in the hall…"

"I was seasick," I lied, glaring at her through the mirror.

Lorena narrowed her eyes at me, her lips drawing together in a thin line – she knew it was baloney. But for a moment she said nothing, and I sat down to remove my makeup and continuously ignore her. After a minute or two, she sighed and walked up behind me. I watched her through the mirror warily as she put her hands on my shoulders, a sudden, sympathetic smile on her lips.

"You are scared," she told me in a sugary voice. "I understand."

I raised an eyebrow to show I didn't think she did and continued to remove my makeup.

"You're a nice girl, Sookie," she continued, now in a condescending voice. "Too good at times."

"Is there a point to this lecture?" I asked, tossing the cloth I had been using down and staring at her.

"Don't be selfish," she said in an even voice, leveling me with a serious look. "There's more at stake here than your conscience."

I simply glared at her and nodded – it was all she was getting from me. It must have satisfied her because she smiled sweetly and ran her fingers through my hair to loosen it tilting her head as if to evaluate me. Finally she nodded at my reflection, turned around and left, closing the door noiselessly behind her.

I wanted to go after her and throw things on her head and yell at her. It wouldn't have been productive at all, so I just paced my room until my nerves settled. Hours into the afternoon, Lorena knocked and told me to put my hair back up so we could meet Octavia and Isabel for lunch, to make up for my "stunt" as she put it.

Amelia was also there for tea, which unsettled Lorena a bit, but I, for once, was secretly glad she was there. Maybe, in the back of my mind I hoped she _would _remember so we could put a stop to all this. Octavia and Isabel asked if I was feeling better and I put up a good show of having just recovered from a bout of seasickness.

I knew Lorena was keen on fawning all over Octavia because of her influence on Sam, and she kept saying things about me to endear me to her. However I was becoming increasingly annoyed. I tried to hide it, but I think Amelia saw right through it. At one point, she innocently suggested the two of us take a walk to enjoy the last of the sunlight – I promptly agreed and ignored Lorena's pointed glare. Octavia, however, approved, saying us youngsters should enjoy ourselves.

We were walking on the deck as the sun started grazing the horizon, Amelia's arm through mine, both of us silently appreciating that beautiful sight.

"Your good friend is just looking after you," Amelia said after a while with a knowing smile on her lips.

I looked at her, confused at first, and she giggled into her hand. "Auntie Octavia already likes you enough, I think."

I looked down at my feet, suddenly embarrassed. "Oh… Lorena is just…"

"She must really care about you!" Amelia finished for me, and though I wanted to groan and disagree, I didn't, I couldn't. "I think Sammy is very fond of you as well," she winked.

"Sam is a kind man," I said unnecessarily. I guess subconsciously I wanted to make up for the fact I was fooling them all by praising their good qualities. "But Lorena really shouldn't talk so much."

"Well you can spend more time with me instead!" Amelia suggested innocently. "I promise not to try and sell your good charms to anyone!"

I shook my head and laughed with her. "So I'm guessing you'll be watching the Dance Marathon tomorrow?"

Amelia squealed. "Daddy never let me go to a real one; I can at least watch the French pretend to promote one!"

"Do you think it's going to be rigged?" I asked, that idea seemed really unfair to me.

"Tray and Sam think so," Amelia shrugged.

Suddenly she gasped and grinned and started dragging me along at a faster pace. I followed her gaze to see what had caught her attention and felt slightly nervous to realize it had been Pamela Ravenscroft. She was in a small circle of mostly men and one woman, who looked bored and apparently was merely accompanying the man beside her, who seemed riveted by Pamela and eagerly reached out to light her cigarette.

"Pammy!" Amelia called her in a sing song voice as we approached.

Pamela Ravenscroft looked up, and her bored expression shifted slightly, her blue eyes sparkled with something and she turned to her small audience with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry gentlemen…" she turned at the bored looking woman. "and lady." She moved to hook her arm through Amelia's free one before she told them. "My ride is here!" she winked at them. "_Au revoir_!"

Amelia and Pamela did their best to hold their laughter until we were far enough, but soon burst into giggles while looking at each other conspiratorially.

"Thank you, girls!" Pamela said looking at us both. "I couldn't take another minute of those drooling idiots!"

"Any time Pammy!" Amelia giggled. "Meet Sookie Stackhouse! My new best friend for _at least_ the duration of this trip…" she winked jokingly at me. "Sookie, this is Pamela De Beaufort, as I'm sure you know!"

"Of course. It's really nice to meet you," I said politely.

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" she looked me up and down curiously and I looked away hoping she didn't remember me walking in on her crying this morning, or storming out of the hall in the middle of her performance.

"She's at Auntie Octavia's table," Amelia said. "She's travelling with Lorena Krasiki."

"Ah, yes, Lorena," Pamela looked ahead with a cryptic look in her eyes. "I've spoken to her. Eric seems to know her well."

"Eric _would_, he was a good friend of her late husband," Amelia nodded. "Have you ever met Eric Northman, Sookie?" she looked at me.

"Uh I…" I blinked repeatedly. "Just the other night, actually."

"Oh, but never before?" Amelia tilted her head curiously. "I thought you would have… Lorena said Charles and your father, well…" I looked away, panicking. Amelia must have interpreted it as me not wanting to talk about my dead father because she immediately changed subjects. "So, Pammy, are you going to watch the Marathon, tomorrow? Come laugh with us!"

"Oh, those dreadful things!" Pamela rolled her eyes. "It's cheap entertainment."

Amelia snorted and looked pointedly at me. I smiled a little but remained quiet, letting them do most of the talking. Of course, Pamela, who was an entertainer, would disapprove of Marathons, especially as they became so popular. We walked for as long as there was sunlight – but soon the sun disappeared on the horizon, the sky a multitude of beautiful colors and we stopped briefly to gaze as the stars started to appear. Pamela was the first to excuse herself and then Amelia and I returned to Octavia, Lorena and Isabel, who were all getting up to start getting ready for supper.

I bathed this time, soaking in the water for as long as Lorena would allow me. I leaned my head back on the tub and thought about what I had to do again. Sam would be sitting next to me, and Lorena and Bill would expect me to be charming and alluring until he fell hopelessly in love with me and covered me with jewelry and diamonds… I sighed, wondering what were the chances a more beautiful, more elegant woman could come along and simply do it before I could…

"Sookie get out!" Lorena knocked on the door impatiently. "We're going to be late! Stop steaming in there and get dressed!"

Lorena chose a knee-length, pale green evening dress made of rayon – sleeveless and light-looking as feathers, with coral beading and coppery and pink sequins decorating it in intricate designs. It gathered at the front making a ruffle o fabric. It was lovely, and I again ran my hands over the fabric and beads, feeling the different textures. I dressed up; put on my pale coppery shoes and put my hair up intricately with a matching, beaded hair band. I put on my makeup myself and walked out to find Lorena.

She was already standing there, in a golden, long dress. She was fixing Bill's tie as I walked out and I was taken aback by how close their faces currently were. I cleared my throat and both looked up with a start. Lorena let go of Bill and cleared her throat, giving me the once over.

"You did a pretty good job!" she said dismissively. "So, are we ready to eat?" She said as she headed to the door.

Bill and I stood our grounds, staring at each other. I knew I had an accusing look on my face, to match Bill's guilty one. When our silence became too prolonged and uncomfortable, Bill stepped up offering me his arm.

"Sookie, you look lovely. Shall we?"

I glared at him but stepped up, taking his arm and letting him lead the way.

The three of us made our way into the Dining Hall arm in arm and joined our table companions.

Sam, as expected, pulled my chair for me and we smiled at each other before I acknowledged the rest of the group. Conversation and dinner flowed normally and I was content Octavia was so talkative tonight – blame the wine – it meant I didn't have to strive for Sam's attention too much, although he'd often look at me to share a look about one or other thing she said that amused him. I just chuckled and nodded in agreement every time and ignored Lorena's pointed glares.

"Say Sookie, I heard you were sick this afternoon," Sam whispered somewhere during dessert, leaning over so only I could hear him. "Do you feel better?"

I smiled and nodded. "It was not too bad."

"Well, I'm glad…" Sam smiled and trailed off, sitting back comfortably.

"Sookie!"

I turned on my chair to see Amelia leaning over me; she wore a peach colored dress and feathers on her short hair. "Have you finished?"

"Yes, I have," I looked at her curiously.

"Then come sit with Pam and I!" she grabbed my hand and started pulling me to my feet. "You don't mind too much, do you Sammy?" she winked at him.

Sam looked from her tome with a certain longing expression, but nodded, smiling. "Just treat her well, Ames."

Amelia giggled as she started pulling me away. "He's so smitten!" she rolled her eyes.

My stomach dropped at those words, even though I knew they should thrill me. I guess my dreams of some other woman getting to him first would remain a dream…

Pamela De Beaufort was talking animatedly with the other European looking man at her table whom I had seen talking to Mr. Northman at their table the other night. She looked up at us and smiled as we took our seats.

"Sookie, glad you could join us!" Pamela nodded at the man next to her. "This is Sir Godric, another one of those wonderful diamond-men!" she winked at me. "Sir Grodric, this is Sookie Stackhouse, from Boston, U.S.A."

Godric smiled and nodded at me politely. He had a pale complexion and deep, engaging blue eyes. He looked to be over fifty but there was a twinkle to his eyes that made him look much younger.

"It's really nice to meet you, Sir Godric."

"Likewise, Miss Stackhouse."

I looked about the table quickly and was simultaneously disappointed and relieved to see Mr. Northman no longer occupied his seat, neither did the man I saw him manhandle the other night.

"Amelia was telling me you're a solid bridge partner!" she raised her eyebrow and looked at me with clear admiration.

I looked at Amelia inquisitively – I had been Lorena's partner, not hers, she was clearly making this up. I laughed.

"I think Amelia is exaggerating."

Amelia giggled. "You should come play with us! People are off to do all kinds of boring things."

I smiled, contagiated by Amelia's spirits. "Well, why not?"

It would certainly keep me away from Sam, and I would just deal with Lorena's rage later. We excused ourselves from the table and started heading out. I was slightly confused as I realized we completely missed the turn to go to the Game Room. Before I knew it we were on the 7th Deck, inside what could only be Pamela's cabin.

Lorena had been right – money could afford better than the cabin we had. Pamela's sitting room was larger, with more furnishings and sumptuously decorated. As we walked in, a blonde woman in a simple black dress looked up from a large round table she had been ridding of all sorts of papers.

"Madame De Beaufort," she nodded. "Mademoiselle Amelia."

"Ginger, this is Sookie, she'll be playing with us."

"Oh, lovely!" Ginger looked at me and winked.

I had never seen that woman before – she was definitely not at the Captain's table. Shouldn't she be if she was travelling with Pamela? Whatever questions I had would remain unanswered. We sat at the table Ginger had just cleared and she disappeared into a small room, returning with a tray containing a tall crystal bottle with some amber liquid inside, some glasses and a deck of cards.

After she sat down, she started pouring the drink into the glasses. I looked at Amelia inquisitively and she whispered to me. "It's a single malt scotch whiskey. Good stuff," she winked.

I wasn't big on alcohol – it was illegal back home so I never indulged into it. But when Ginger placed a glass in front of me, there seemed to be no question on whether I was expected to drink or not. I didn't want to be rude as it was probably an expensive bottle, so I braced myself and took a sip. God it was weird, and it burned down my throat. I swear my eyes became instantly blurry and watery. Thank God for me, no one seemed to notice as I heard them discussing seat placements.

"Deal, Amelia," I heard Pam say as I willed my eyes to focus.

I looked up across the room as I heard the door and blinked my eyes into cooperation. There was a tall, dark blur by the door, and slowly, as my eyes went back to normal, Eric Northman became a sharp contrast to pale, yellow door behind him. His eyes were on me as well and I swallowed noisily.

"Oh, there you are, Eric!" Pamela said casually, without even looking at him as she studied her cards. "Sir Godric was looking for you."

"He found me," Mr. Northman said, his smooth, silky voice sending annoying shivers down my spine. "No one told me it was girls' night," he teased as he removed his suit jacket. "Miss Carmichael, Miss Stackhouse," he addressed us politely as he threw the jacket on a sofa and started loosening his tie.

I quickly looked down at my cards, realizing I had been staring shamelessly. What was it about this man that made me lose my composure? My palms were suddenly clammy and slippery around my cards. I took a deep breath and tried to figure out what the hell kind of hand I had anyway.

I could see him move in my peripheral vision. He tossed his tie along with the jacket and sat unceremoniously on a plush arm-chair facing our table. He seemed to reach for some papers beside him and I fought to stop trying to guess at what he was doing.

"It's your turn, Sookie," Amelia nudged me.

I blushed deeply, feeling like an idiot and told myself to focus. Pamela started talking to Mr. Northman while we played, she offered him a drink and he accepted, so Ginger stood to get him a glass and the game paused for a second. I looked up, and like a moth to a flame my eyes landed on him – he was staring at the papers in his hand, a deep frown on his forehead. Ginger came over with his drink and he smiled at her as he accepted it. His smile did things to me too and I frowned at myself, forcing my eyes to go back to my cards again.

"Your turn, Ginger," Pamela said as she returned to the table.

At some point during the game, Pamela asked Mr. Northman to put the gramophone to work and as he stood, my eyes went immediately to him, following his progress across the room, watching him as he chose a record and fixed it to start playing. He nodded with a small smile when the music started playing and I heard Pam thanking him beside me. He turned to walk back to his chair and found me staring at him. He grinned knowingly as he made his way back, slowly, almost deliberately so.

I shook my head at myself and once again, looked back to my cards. I was so going to ruin this game!

I don't know how many hours passed, but I know that in those hours I couldn't help but wonder about the rumors Lorena attributed to Pamela and Mr. Northman's relationship. I chastised myself as a pang of jealousy rushed through me at the thought it could be true. He was in _her_ cabin after all. Maybe they really were lovers…

_And maybe they also conjunctly plotted and killed Mr. De Beaufort, so really, Sookie, what use it is to gawk at a murderer?_

After that _comforting_ thought, I was able to focus better on my game. When we were finally done playing, I checked the clock and was surprised to see how late it was.

"Oh, Eric, would you be a dear and accompany our girls to their cabins, please?" Pamela batted her eyes at him as she leaned over the table, resting her chin on her hand.

Mr. Northman looked up from his papers, he was now fully relaxed in his armchair, his feet propped against the ottoman in front of him. His eyes scanned over Amelia and me before they returned to Pamela. "But, of course. It's past their curfew after all."

Amelia giggled as she pushed away from the table but I frowned. Why did he have to always be such a condescending nudnik? I stood, suddenly feeling the amount I drunk slip straight down to my legs. I widened my eyes a little and waited for the room to stop spinning. I clearly couldn't hold my liquor.

I was silent as we walked out, me and Amelia, with Mr. Northman behind us. Amelia was on shaky legs also but she couldn't stop giggling as she held onto my arm.

"I'm really not that far, Eric!" Amelia giggled as she looked over her shoulder to our bodyguard.

"Well, lead the way," Mr. Northman said with amusement.

Indeed she wasn't far. We stopped at her door and Amelia turned to me, kissing my cheek enthusiastically. "Thank you for joining us, Sookie! I didn't want to invite anyone old and boring!" I heard Mr. Northman chuckle behind us. "You're alright, Eric!" she winked at him.

"Not too old?" He inquired flirtingly.

Amelia shook her head. "Don't go fishing for compliments!" she grinned and turned to open her door. "Good night!" she said in a sing-song voice before she disappeared into her cabin.

We were alone in the long, empty corridor and I was forced to look up at Mr. Northman directly. He stared back at me with his now clear blue eyes, curiosity in them.

"You don't need to do this, I'm two decks down, I'll be fine," I said folding my hands in front of me and expecting him to just nod, turn around and go back on his way.

Instead he narrowed his eyes at me, and I noticed they became even bluer. "Now that wouldn't be right," he said in his lowest, silkiest voice.

I swallowed at a loss of how to get rid of him. Being alone with Eric Northman was intimidating. I finally got a hold of myself, shrugged derisively and started to walk. I expected him to walk behind me, like he had been doing earlier, but he fell into step next to me, his arm brushing against mine, causing me to shiver involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" he asked me, and for a moment, I thought there was genuine, polite concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine," I said as I tried not to rub my arms stupidly and contradict myself.

I had not brought a sweater with me and I was aware of the skin on my bare arms and chest and legs breaking into gooseflesh. But it had little to do with the chilly night air.

We went down the first set of stairs and the light was dimmer in there, our steps echoed against the steel walls. We reached the 6th deck and as Mr. Northman opened the door to the next set of stairs he paused and looked at me, a cryptic look in his now dark blue eyes.

"Tell me, is it really your life-long dream to see South Africa?"

I blinked at him in confusion – we were both standing before the now open door and he watched me intently.

"My… life-long dream?" I repeated, confused.

His lips pulled into a curious smile and I couldn't help notice the pearly whiteness of his teeth – they were really lovely teeth…

"Lorena's words," he explained, his voice going down another octave.

Why had Lorena been talking about me to Mr. Northman? Had he been asking? Why?

"Uhm…" I stuttered.

He chuckled in response and waved at the door. "After you, Miss Stackhouse."

"I have always wanted to travel…" I continued nervously.

"I'm sure you have…"

I started down the steps, frowning, wondering where was the judgmental attitude coming from.

"What exactly are you getting at?" I spun on my heels to face him and I glared.

Mr. Northman climbed the last step and stopped right in front of me, not fazed at all by my sudden attitude.

"Nothing," he said innocently, his eyes suddenly roaming my face curiously, before they dropped below my neck surreptitiously. They were now a cloudy blue and I took an involuntary step back, feeling suddenly crowded. His eyes returned to my face immediately. "I hope you find what you're looking for… in South Africa."

I blinked again, thrown off the course by yet another of his cryptic lines. I swallowed and took another step back, watching him like he was about to pounce. Maybe he was – he made me feel like I was a gazelle running from the lion, half the time we were together…

"I… I can see my door from here," I said, and my voice was suddenly higher than it had ever been. "So I leave you here," I cleared my throat. "Thank you for escorting me, Mr. Northman. Good night."

The small, mysterious smile was back. "Good night, Miss Stackhouse."

I turned around and tried not to simply make a run for it – I walked to my door, maybe 20 feet away – and I felt his eyes on me the whole time. Even as I turned to open the door I could see him in my peripheral. I swallowed nervously again as I turned the key into the door and looked up discreetly to see him still standing there, hands in his pockets, his head titled as if he was studying me. I offered him a tiny, shy smile before I pushed the door open and stepped quickly inside.

"Where have you been, Sookie?" Bill's voice caught me off guard and I jumped, as I had quickly turned to close the door behind me, I had not seen him. Something in his tone made me not want to turn around.

**xoxoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

xoxoxoxox

_May 1924 – The Sea Dazzler_

**SOOKIE**

Our third day aboard was the day of the Marathon. I woke up with a lingering headache, which I assumed was parts the alcohol I drank and parts the discussion I had with Bill and Lorena upon returning to the cabin. While I assured them Amelia still had no idea who I was, Bill was very reluctant to admit it was safe for me to spend any time around her. Lorena was a bit more accommodating, and after I told her Amelia said Sam was smitten with me she stopped worrying altogether. She decided perhaps it was a good thing that I befriended Amelia since Sam was her friend and his Aunt was her godmother.

Bill was acting a bit strange. He was too nervous, too paranoid about everything. I wasn't used to seeing Bill like that and it worried me. I imagined it was about that man Franklin... Something he had run into. Bill insisted I spent my time with Sam where Lorena and he could watch me. Lorena looked at Bill as though he was a bit crazy. It was then Lorena told me to go to bed because I was looking tired. I did, but I could hear their hushed voices through the door while I got into bed. I was mad they were discussing me without me being there, but, at the same time, I didn't want to be part of any discussions. I didn't want to do any of this anymore - and I didn't know how to go about telling Bill and Lorena that, in the middle of the ocean.

After breakfast, I somehow ended up in the Common Hall with Amelia, Octavia, Pamela and Lorena. Bill disappeared earlier, and Lorena didn't seem bothered, but I was still worried about him. I was soon distracted by all the chatter and activity around me. Amelia was trying to get Octavia to teach her a certain embroidery pattern and she dumped about a dozen rolls of yarn on my lap. Lorena and Pamela were busy talking about something else entirely, but I had no idea what it was as they were seated a bit further away. I couldn't help but notice the expression on Pamela's face though - it was a mixture of mild amusement and curiosity - it didn't look good for Lorena, somehow - but she didn't seem to notice.

I remembered the night before and the strange feeling I got from being around Mr. Northman - it felt like he knew something I didn't. If Pamela and Mr. Northman were close, perhaps he shared with her whatever it was he knew?

This trip was making me more and more nervous each day. Perhaps I should join Bill in his paranoia after all.

"Excuse me," I said standing up and dumping the rolls of yarn on my chair. "I... I..." All of them were looking at me: Amelia, Octavia, Pamela and Lorena. Lorena raised an eyebrow at me. "I need to... stand outside for a bit" I said, touching my stomach meaningfully.

I walked out quickly, while I heard Octavia whisper to Amelia: "Poor girl has a really weak stomach!"

A few minutes later I was knocking on Bill's cabin, hoping he was in there and I wouldn't have to search the entire ship for him. He opened the door almost immediately, with a surprised look on his face.

"Sookie..."

I took in the sight of him with a frown. He was usually pretty tidy, but now his jacket was gone and his white shirt was crumpled and untucked, his hair was a mess and he looked a bit sick himself.

"Bill. Can I come in?"

Bill poked his head out in the corridor to make sure there was no one there to see it before he stepped back so I could walk inside. His cabin is even simpler than ours - the sitting area and bedroom are one and the same, but it is still tastefully decorated and spacious.

"Is something wrong?" Bill asked as we sat down together. "Where's Lorena?"

"She's in the Common Hall. Nothing's wrong but I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead..." he watched me curiously.

"How close were Charles Krasiki and this Mr. Northman?" I asked.

Bill leaned back into his seat with a frown. "Well, I think only Lorena can answer that. Why are you asking?"

"Well, the other night, he seemed surprised he didn't know you if you were indeed a friend of Charles, so he has to have been close friends with him, right?"

"I suppose," Bill conceded. "Lorena mentioned him a few times, but she never made it sound like we should worry about him. Has he been bothering you, Sookie?" He shifted closer to the edge of his seat, a dark look on his face.

I hesitated to answer. I didn't want to confess my fears we might be in deeper trouble than we previously thought. Besides, a part of me still resented Bill and Lorena for not telling me everything and I supposed Mr. Northman's behavior was something I wasn't quite sure about and so I wasn't ready to share.

"No, no I just," I tried to sound as casual as possible. "I've been finding myself in his presence thanks to my connection with Amelia and Pamela and I just... needed to know if there was anything I should be... careful about."

Bill looked thoughtful. "Well... what I know is Charles bought diamonds from Mr. Northman, they walked the same circles and were apparently fond of each other."

I nodded, not wanting to prod for more information. Information Bill probably wouldn't have anyway. There was a knock on the door.

"Laundry service Mr. Compton!" a male voice said on the other side.

Bill looked at the door and back at me. "Let me get that."

I watched as he stood up and went to the door. He walked outside and closed it behind him, which left me alone in the room. I looked around, surprised at Bill's untidiness. There were clothes strewn about the place. I stood up to take a better look and then I noticed the bed was unmade. Didn't Bill get room service? I walked over to try and tidy up things for him, the way I would sometimes do back home. Mrs. Fortenberry would only allow me in his room when he was otherwise occupied, and I'd come once a week to clean for him and do his washing.

I tugged at his bed sheets, which were a mess in the middle of the bed and as I tucked it, all bunched up under my chin my nose twitched. I paused with a frown and stared down at the sheets. I brought them up towards my nose and sniffed. There was a sweet, familiar scent there that triggered something in my brain. That was not what Bill smelled like. That was perfume. A woman's perfume...

It's not easy to explain what sort of emotion gripped me right then. But it was intense - and it made my stomach churn. As I heard Bill working the door knob again, I dropped the sheets on the bed and stepped away from the bed, managing to stand just next to my seat when he walked in carrying a laundry bag.

"Sorry about that..."

"I should probably go back," I said walking past him almost immediately. "See you at lunch, Bill!"

I made it to our cabin faster than lightning, and I was glad it was empty so I could sneak into Lorena's room undisturbed. I marched straight to her vanity, eying her several pots of makeup and creams until I spotted the tall, crystal bottle - a perfume bottle. I steeled myself and grabbed it, removed the tap and, counting to three, bought the neck of the bottle to my nose and sniffed.

I shouldn't have been surprised. Truly there had been signs. In the three months I'd lived with the two of them in the same house and after, there had been signs. I just didn't want to see them for what they were. Why? Because I held on to the promise Bill was my savior? That he really wanted to take me to the altar at the end of all this? Did I want it so bad that I refused to see it? Or had I been blinded by a sense of debt and loyalty? Bill _had_ saved me - and my brother, and he'd taken care of me.

I made a discovery right then, as I stared into the mirror with Lorena's perfume still in my hand, its incriminating scent still floating around me like an anvil about to fall on my head. A discovery that actually made me physically ill. What bound Bill to me was pity. He felt sorry for me - he didn't save me for love.

A noise out in the sitting room interrupted my thoughts and I gasped, looking over at the door. Was Lorena back already? Panic struck me and I put the perfume bottle back in its place before looking around the bedroom for a place to hide. I could hear steps approaching and my eyes snapped to the bed - useless, it was one of those solid, box-like frames, firmly bolted to the floor. I quickly flattened myself to the wall just next to the double door and held my breath as the doors were pushed open - the right wing nearly colliding with my nose. I heard Lorena walking in, humming to herself. I peered around the door, carefully. Lorena had her back to me while removing her shoes. I bit my lower lip and looked down at my own feet - those heels would denounce me. I hurriedly slid them off and, while Lorena still had her back to me, now sitting on the bed to remove her stockings, I bent down to sweep my shoes into my hands and tip-toed around the door and out onto the sitting room.

I let out the breath I was holding but kept quiet and bolted for the door, quickly, trying to make as silent an exit as I could.

I don't know for how long I just walked outside - oblivious to everyone around me. My mind was strangely numb - my thoughts focused solely on whatever me eyes landed on - the floorboards of the deck, the white painted railings, the faceless people walking past me. At some point, after going up a flight of stairs, I started to feel nauseous again and I snorted derisively to myself as I sought out a shade and leaned back against the nearest wall. I trained my eyes on the horizon, like I had been taught to do and focused on my breathing. As I did though, the thoughts I resented returned with a vengeance and a sudden fear gripped me. Fear like I hadn't felt since Jason and I were still living with our Uncle.

It was the fear of the future. I had always been afraid of tomorrow when I lived back in Louisiana. Not knowing what tomorrow reserved for me was always a frightening thought - nothing good could come out of living with a deranged man. Every day, every lascivious look he threw my way, every time he played with a strand of my hair or made a comment on how beautiful I was - my fear was that tomorrow he would take it that step forward.

Now it was a fear that tomorrow, at the end of this journey, Bill would toss me aside and leave me to my own luck. That somehow there was a betrayal waiting to happen. After all... if Lorena wanted Bill, what was to stop her from taking him from me? They had history, they clearly had a relationship Bill and I had never had - and she was Bill's true other half. Even before I caught any signs of feelings between them I recognized they were the same. What if, even worse, Bill really did take me to the altar and gave me children, but kept Lorena as his mistress? Both of them laughing behind my back, spending all their money while I stayed home like the little wife I was...

"Well, I guess this makes us even," a familiar voice pierced through my thoughts and pulled me out of them abruptly.

I gasped and looked to my right, to see Pamela De Beaufort standing there, watching me. I didn't understand the look on her face. It was curiosity and... sympathy?

"What?"

Pamela walked closer to me, that elegant gait to her step; her short hair peeked out of her hat in bouncing, bright curls. "Well, you saw me crying, now I see you crying," she said casually. "It's only fair."

I blinked in confusion, and as I did I felt a wet splat on my cheek. I reached up and touched my face. I hadn't even realized I had been crying. I stared at my hand, now wet from my tears and sniffled reflexively.

"Here," Pamela reached into her sleeve and produced a white, silk handkerchief.

"Oh… thanks," I accepted her offer, a bit surprised, and dabbed at my face, careful not to smudge my makeup. "I didn't even… realize…" I panted, noticing my own body was shaking in anger and sadness.

"It's alright," Pamela sighed and put her arm through mine, tugging me into walking along with her. "You know what I find helps immensely when I'm upset?"

"What?" I asked, trying to close the damn faucet, still wiping beneath my eyes.

"Drinking," she said matter of factly.

"Oh I…" I gave her the handkerchief back but she shook her head and pushed my hand away so I would keep it. "I'm not in the habit of drinking really."

"I can teach you," Pamela said casually.

I chuckled, eyeing her as she smiled at me knowingly. Oddly, I started to feel better and I let her lead the way as we walked side by side. I was grateful she never asked me why I had been crying – I wasn't good at making up lies when I was this upset. We walked for a while Pamela remarked about random things like how the cottage cheese had a funny smell or how the housekeeping crew was really disappointing.

"So I take it you are going to that shameful Marathon tonight?" she asked me at one point, her eyebrows telling me she was judging me for it.

"Well, yes. Mr. Merlotte asked me to accompany him and Amelia is very excited about it." I tried not to sound apologetic.

"Mr. Merlotte, huh?" She winked at me. "Well you probably should go then."

"What will you be doing, if you won't be there?" I asked curiously.

"In my cabin, drinking, smoking, having actual dignified _fun_!"

We ended up in the Common Hall, where there were a few people gathering, talking, walking. Pamela led me to an area of it I hadn't seen yet. It was a bar, fully stocked with all sorts of bottles – my eyes widened – you didn't get to see that at home – well not unless you went to one of those speakeasies. But Bill and Jason would never take me to one.

"Sit!" Pamela said simply as she slid onto a stool gracefully.

I arched my eyebrows at her and looked around us, self consciously looking for any judging eyes. Most people were minding their own business. I sat on the stool next to her just as the bartender appeared.

"Madame De Beaufort!" he greeted her and nodded to me. "Mademoiselle!"

"Two martinis, Antoine!"

The bartender nodded and went about his business. I gaped at Pamela.

"It's not even noon!" I whispered.

Pamela shrugged. "Nobody cares, doll – and if they do, it's their problem."

She was definitely a woman in her own category, and I could see why Amelia admired her. She was a symbol to so many things the common woman wanted. I don't know that she was a pioneer, but she was definitely above reproach as far as she was concerned. No one, except maybe other women, looked upon anything she did as inappropriate simply because she was a star, to be emulated. I hardly thought I had any chance of mastering morning drinking, or drinking at all! I couldn't see why she would take me under her wing – but at the moment, it was appreciated.

Facing Lorena again wouldn't have been easy if not for the drinks, I will admit. She was waiting for me, ready to lecture me again, but the moment she saw me through the door, her expression changed – I wonder what I must have looked like. A speechless Lorena was a rare thing and I decided to take advantage of it by saying lunch would be soon and we should get ready. Bill did not accompany us to lunch but this time I didn't ask her why. I didn't want to talk about Bill, or think about him.

Something strange happened when I sat down at the table this time. The whole time I was talking to Sam, I didn't feel any guilt. I was genuinely happy to talk to him and I didn't even feel like I was pretending. I realized that if Bill could up and leave me when all of it was said and done, I could just leave him first. Sam liked me as far as I could tell. Maybe I should just marry him instead.

"Uhm, have you been drinking Sookie?" Sam leaned over and whispered to me.

"Why?" I asked smiling.

Sam smiled back, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Your cheeks are exceptionally red, and you sound… well… happy!"

I gaped at him then, and covered my mouth with my hand before looking around the table to make sure no one else was witnessing this conversation. No one was, except Lorena, who looked… well… strangely… she looked amused as well.

"Oh my…" I started fanning myself. "Heavens, what must you think of me?"

Sam chuckled next to me as he poured water on my empty glass. "Drink plenty of water and you'll be fine."

I looked at him gratefully and downed the water in one gulp. Sam was grinning when I put the glass down and he poured me some more.

"Was it Amelia?" Sam asked. "She does that, she's hopeless!"

"No!" I defended her quickly as I grabbed the full glass again. "It wasn't! It was Pamela…"

"Ah…" Sam nodded. "Well they should go easy on you."

I chuckled. "Now you're underestimating me!" I told him haughtily and he grinned even wider.

So I guess I was back to flirting with him – he seemed to like it. I looked over the empty chair where Bill would have been seated and toasted at it with my water thinking _Good riddance, Bill Compton_._ Be happy with your she-crook!_

xoxoxoxox


	8. Chapter 8

**xoxoxoxox**

The night of the Dance Marathon arrived and it was all people were talking about. Even during dinner, everyone seemed agitated and excited, except for the people who were against that kind of entertainment. Even Lorena seemed very eager for the event. Bill had finally shown up again, looking a bit more put together than last time I saw him, and he sat by Lorena like a good dog. I found it still hurt to look at him, so I didn't.

I was focusing on Sam tonight – I was going to be every bit as perfect as Lorena wanted me to, but from now on, I was out for myself. I even wore the long teal silk beaded dress she picked for me. It was long and soft and hung from my body like a shimmery curtain – leaving only my arms and neck and calves bare. I let my hair down in soft curls with no ornaments, just to irritate her. If I was going to charm anyone, then it was going to be as the "wild southern flower" I was, as Lorena so eloquently put it.

"So, are you ready to go, Sookie?" Sam asked as he turned to me on his chair.

"Yes, I sure am!" I put my napkin aside and we pushed away from the table.

"Have fun, children! We will be seeing you later!" Lorena told us in a sing-song voice.

I forced a smile for everyone else's benefit and excused myself, looking at every face at the table, except Bill's. We saw Amelia making her way over to us as Tray got up and followed. The four of us made out way together to the Dancing Hall. Amelia grabbed my arm in excitement and pulled me along, forcing me to leave Sam's side.

The hall had been prepared for the event – there was a large area, the dance floor, surrounded by tables and chairs for the people watching. There was already a good number of people gathering there and a line of couples at the very end of the dance floor. Both the women and men, wore sashes with numbers on them, they were mostly young couples, some looked younger than Amelia and I, and as Sam had predicted, given their clothes, they were coming from third class.

"Good evening!" we were greeted by a crew member who appointed us a table. "If you would like to wager, this is your sheet – you can make your bets and hand them in up to 2 hours into the event to get approval."

Sam and Tray grabbed the sheets and we sat down to wait for the event to begin. We saw some familiar faces. Pamela was nowhere to be seen, of course. Neither was Mr. Northman, and again, I was simultaneously relieved and disappointed by his absence. If Bill and Lorena were there, they were nowhere near us, which I was grateful for. At one point, Sam and Amelia both looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"Aunty Octavia is here!" Amelia whispered. "I knew she was not going to miss this!"

Sophie-Anne Leclerq and Talbot Angelis, the dancing instructors, where there as moderators, both impeccably dressed and all smiles and curtsying. When the dancing finally started, it was led by them, but they soon disappeared into the watching crowd. The beat of the music was fast and dancers were, at first, eager to keep up with it, and some were putting quite a show for the audience's entertainment.

"They can't quite keep that up for long, can they?" I whispered to Sam.

"Oh, soon the eagerness gives way to exhaustion, but for now it's all fun and games."

Indeed, for the first hour it all went just like normal dancing. But those people didn't stop for a second, and as we rolled into the second hour, signs of exhaustion started to show. Throughout the dance floor, crew members, appropriately dressed, kept watch, to make sure dancers didn't stop moving. Sam told me they could get quite aggressive with contestants, and sometimes would go as far as to shake them awake. As far as we knew, this marathon could only go on until tomorrow evening, so those people had to keep going. Some people started taking bets and choosing favorites.

I could see why in the long run this would seem degrading. Those poor people would have blisters the size of their big toes – and they only had one day to cover.

"Oh, ew Sam, it's that weird little man from our table again!" Amelia suddenly whispered, leaning over me to talk to Sam.

"Who?" Sam asked.

Both of us, and Tray, followed Amelia's gaze to see who she was talking about. A few rows below us, leaning against the rail separating the audience from the dance floor, stood a familiar-looking man. He was pale, tall and skinny, with very dark hair. He seemed to be watching the dancers along with everyone else, but he had a strange look on his face, and the way he was gripping the railing made me feel like he wasn't there for the entertainment at all.

"Ah, yes," Sam seemed to recognize him. "I hadn't seen him since our first night here."

"Yes, he was at our table. But not after that night," Amelia whispered. "He's so weird, who is he anyway?"

"He works for Eric," Sam shrugged. "That's all I know. That and… well his name is Franklin Mott."

_Franklin Mott…_

My eyes went back to the skinny man again and I swallowed – I felt like an alarm had gone off inside my head. That was the man Bill had been afraid of? I narrowed my eyes as I watched him and I suddenly realized why he'd looked familiar before – he was the man I had seen on the deck with Mr. Northman on our first night aboard – the one he seemed to have been manhandling.

I was suddenly dizzy and my palms were suddenly sweating. Why was a man from Bill and Lorena's past working for Mr. Northman? The Mr. Northman who apparently had been very close to Lorena's husband? Why did that scare me? What was going on in here?

"Sookie, are you alright?" Sam touched my arm gently and I shuddered, looking at him. "You look pale…"

I had been staring straight at the man, and I was probably wide-eyed and gaping, I tried to rearrange my facial expression and sat back, forcing myself to relax. "I'm fine…"

After that I just couldn't focus on anything, not on the dancers, not on Sam, not on Amelia. My eyes just kept flying over to where the man stood and, the more I watched, the more it looked like he was looking for someone in the crowd. Was it Bill? Bill and Lorena? Someone else? Who exactly was he that Bill and Lorena were so afraid of him? Was he the reason Bill had been absent as well? Was Bill here right now? I wanted to look over my shoulder and search the crowd for him as well, but I didn't want Sam and Amelia to notice how nervous I was – it would be difficult to explain.

"You know uh…" Sam suddenly leaned closer to me, a worried look on his face. "If you're not enjoying this… we can go." He smiled.

My eyes automatically went over to the spot where Franklin Mott stood and, God Almighty, he was staring straight back at me. My blood froze in my veins as his bulging blue eyes fixed on me so intently – he recognized me as well. For a moment or two he held my gaze and then, he blinked, and I could swear a tiny smile formed on his oddly pinkish small lips.

"Sookie?" Sam called me again.

I hesitated – afraid to make anyone suspicious, but I really did want to go so I nodded. "I would like that… I think I have seen enough," I tried to smile back.

Sam stood, offering me his hand. Amelia looked over at us curiously but just smiled and nodded when Sam said we were calling it a night.

"Well… I never said it would be glamorous!" Sam joked as we stepped outside.

I laughed, grateful for the chilly night breeze. "Oh Sam, it isn't your fault. It wasn't too bad I just…" I just what?

"I know," Sam stepped closer and, to my surprise, tucked a strand of hair back for me. There was a gentle, sweet look in his eyes and I smiled. "It was a lovely evening either way."

"Yes, of course it was!"

Sam reached for my hand and he stroked my knuckles with his thumb, gently. I watched him expectantly, I could feel my eyes widening. He touched his lips to my hand, lingering there for a moment. I waited for the flutter of my heart, for the butterflies in my stomach…

Sam looked up into my eyes, adoringly. "Sookie…"

There was nothing….

"Sam," I breathed.

Was love just a lie people told?

"I…" Sam touched my chin lightly as he stepped closer.

There should definitely be something happening right about now…

"Yes?" I watched as his lips drew closer.

"Sam! Sam!"

We both jumped and stepped far away from each other as if we had been electrocuted. We looked up as Amelia came hurrying over to us, a panicked look on her face.

"Ames?" Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You have to come quick!" Amelia grabbed his hand. "It's Aunty, she's not feeling well…we need to get her to her cabin." She started dragging him behind her.

I immediately followed them back into the hall and Tray was gently guiding Octavia up the steps, she looked very pale and disoriented.

"Octavia?" Sam called gently as he took her other arm.

"Oh, Sammy, good thing you're here, I feel so dizzy!"

Amelia and I followed close behind them as they led Octavia along. We made it to her cabin and Tray soon left to call for a physician. Sam made her as comfortable as he could on the bed and sat next to her, stroking her hair and talking to her. I watched from the doorway with Amelia, hoping she would be OK.

No longer than ten minutes later, the physician arrived and made us all leave. We waited in the sitting room, obediently. We must have waited another hour until the physician finally stepped out to tell us Octavia was fine, she just had to watch what she had been eating and take it slow. Amelia retired into the bedroom to stay with her godmother, so Tray bid us all goodnight.

"I should walk you back to your cabin," Sam said gesturing to the door as I stood up.

"No, Sam…" I stepped up to him taking his hand in mine. "It has been an exhausting night. You should stay and see if Amelia and Octavia need anything else. I'll be fine on my own."

"But I…"

I touched my finger to his lips, silencing him and he smiled, a bit of the early adoration showing through the exhaustion and worry.

"Thank you, for the lovely evening, Sam Merlotte!" I smiled, reached over and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Absolutely nothing…

I pulled away, sighing with resignation, patted Sam's hand one last time and made my way out the door.

I felt deflated during my walk back. I had placed so much hope on tonight, so much hope on Sam. I had wanted so bad to feel something for him – something I never felt for Bill. But, while he was the kindest man I had ever met, and a handsome one at that, I just didn't feel anything more than a building affection – no different than what I had felt for Bill, to whom I had been ready to marry.

I tried to convince myself that was probably for the best – what good would it do to be one of those foolish young girls driven by love? Didn't stories always end tragically for those girls? _Love is a foolish endeavor_ – I remember that being the tagline of one of Gran's favorite novels, it was dog-eared all over. Now I wish I had taken the time to read it…

I threw my head back and inhaled as I made it outside again, I grabbed the railing and just relished the chilly wind – feeling it ruffle my dress and my hair – enjoying the goosebumps that broke into my skin. Fresh air – was all I needed right now. I re-opened my eyes and stared at the black sea where it met with the starry horizon – the moon was high in the sky, looking like a perfect pearly balloon all alone in the firmament.

"Bill did always go for the pretty ones…"

A different kind of chill ran down my spine now and I froze, not ready to turn around. I did not recognize the voice, or the British accent, but I knew who it was instinctively. A naïve part of me thought if I ignored him he would just go away.

"Tell me, did he promise you children? Or just wealth? You look too nice to care about diamonds…"

I turned around to face him as I felt him drawing near and, just as I did, he was right in front of me, so close I had to crane my neck to look up. His eyes were even more impressively bulging this up close.

"Pardon me, sir. But I don't know who you are or what you are talking about and I would appreciate it if you stepped back," I said in as even a voice as I could.

Franklin Mott grinned – he had surprisingly large teeth too and he tilted his head as he evaluated me, his eyes perusing the length of my body.

"Bill has good taste! No wonder he wants to keep you!" he reached over and tugged at a strand of my hair.

"You will not touch me!" I slapped his hand away.

The man laughed, he was amused. "I need you to tell your Bill something…"

"You can tell him yourself!" I hissed.

"Ah!" his smile widened. "We are not pretending we don't know who we are anymore!"

"You will stop bothering me, right now!" I told him angrily, fear gripping me in such a way I was ready to act crazy. "Go!" I pushed both my hands against his chest and shoved as hard as I could.

Franklin Mott staggered back a little and it seemed to surprise him. While he straightened up, with amusement on his face, I made it to get away from him, but I didn't get far as his hand suddenly closed around my elbow and pulled, rolling me around so I collided against his chest.

"Now wait up! We're not done yet, lassie!" he laughed, seemingly very amused to be terrorizing me.

"Mott, you will let the girl go, _right now_."

Now that voice I recognized – and for the first time since I met him, I was entirely happy to see Eric Northman. He stood on the steps, descending from the superior deck, one hand on the rail, the other fisted at his side, his head down as if he was ready to attack – his eyes cold and hard on Franklin Mott, whose grip on my arm started to lessen. Both of us had our eyes on Mr. Northman and I breathed with relief when the man let go of me altogether, watching the larger man warily, a scowl on his small lips – he threw me a fleeting look, turned around and stalked away.

**xoxoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**xoxoxoxox**

I felt suddenly invaded by a whole different gamut of emotions. Mr. Northman was in front of me, his towering figure hovering over me, heat seemed to emanate from my skin as he touched me with surprisingly gentle fingers. His cool breath on my face and the musky scent of him made me shudder for a very different reason.

"Are you hurt?" he demanded huskily. "Did he touch you?"

He lifted my arm gently to examine it, his finger pads ghosting over the red blotched marks left by Franklin Mott's fingers. I shivered involuntarily; glad the chill of the night gave me an excuse for it.

"I'm… I'm fine," I stuttered. "Thank you," I breathed, watching as he examined my arm diligently.

He looked from my arm to my face, gently bending my elbow to run his fingers up my forearm – tiny electric shocks seemed to erupt from the places where he touched me and travel all over my body, reaching places I didn't even know existed before.

I pulled my arm away with a gasp and took a cautionary step back, while still very much under his scrutiny. His brow was tense, a vein prominently announcing his current state of mind. I guessed Franklin Mott was smart to get away as fast as he did – I wouldn't have wanted to be him right now.

"He will not bother you again," he said darkly. "I promise you that."

"No, I'm sure he won't. You scared him off pretty good," I blabbed nervously, rubbing my elbow.

Mr. Northman looked in the direction the horrible man disappeared to, his nostrils flaring – he made it as if he was about to go after him but stopped and turned back to me. His expression suddenly changed – his features and posture relaxed. He scanned me over again, suspicion taking place of worry and anger.

"What were you doing up here at this hour?" he asked me, his voice now low and smooth. "Shouldn't you have been at the Dance like everybody else?"

"I was!" I said, and my tone was helplessly defensive – why did I feel defensive? "I _was_ at the Dance, with Sam Merlotte. We just had to leave because Mrs. Fant was sick!" I blurted out nervously and couldn't help but fidget under his questioning gaze. I could swear I saw his eyes flicker dangerously when I mentioned Sam.

What was wrong with this man?

"I… I was just getting back to my cabin when… that man came at me."

Mr. Northman looked up and down the deck, it was deserted save for us. "Why didn't Merlotte accompany you to your cabin?" he snarled.

"Because I said he didn't have to!" I snapped, angry now. How dared he judge Sam like that?

Mr. Northman scoffed. He _scoffed_! I fisted my hands at my sides and cocked my chin up.

"Again… thank you for scaring that man away. I am sure he won't dare try anything again!" I smoothed my dress unnecessarily. "Well, good night, Mr. Northman."

I started to walk away and I could swear I heard an impatient growl behind me before he appeared next to me. "Don't be foolish, Miss Stackhouse. I'm not letting you out of my sight until you're safe behind your door."

"That is totally unnecessary!" I stopped, turning around to face him. "Really, Mr. Northman, not everyone is out to get us!"

"I think tonight has proven someone is out to get _you_," he sneered. "So I _insist_," he waved his hand indicating I should walk.

"You're not my bodyguard, Mr. Northman," I snapped with annoyance.

"No. But since your beloved Mr. Merlotte is apparently too tired to see you to your door, I will."

My nose twitched in reaction to his jab at poor Sam but I huffed, said nothing else and began to move.

"Did you… know that man, Miss Stackhouse?"

I stiffened and swallowed, fighting to keep my voice steady. "I did not. Never seen him before in my life…" I thought better about what I just said. "…before this trip, I mean. I saw him that night near the Dining Hall… he was with you." I looked at him then, curious to see what he had to say to that. Two could play the interrogation game. "Do _you_ know him?"

It was his turn to stiffen and shift uncomfortably, his gaze falling to the floor as he considered his answer. There was something strangely vulnerable about him in that moment; it made me stop walking altogether.

"Sadly… he works for me," he admitted, turning to face me as well. "And I promise you he will have me to deal with after I deliver you to Lorena." He looked away from me and started walking again.

I strode to catch up with his long legs. "Well I hope you had better luck choosing your other employees!" I tried to lighten up with a joke.

"Are you sure you don't know him?" Mr. Northman looked at me, suspicion clear in his voice and eyes.

I narrowed my eyes, my own temper rising. "I have already said I don't, Mr. Northman."

We were quiet from that point on and soon we were right in front of my door for the second night in a row. I turned around and tried a little smile.

"Well, thank you again, Mr. Northman."

He stood inches away from me, his eyes roaming over my face, I could see a thousand questions bubbling behind them and swallowed. If he asked me again if I knew Franklin Mott I would scream!

"Good night, Miss Stackhouse," he finally said, his voice smooth and silky, never failed to send shivers running down my spine.

I sat up in bed with a start the next morning – the amount of light coming through the window felt like too much. I had overslept and I felt oddly tired, my body ached as I moved. I slipped out of bed and threw my robe over my under things before I walked into the sitting room to get to the bathroom.

Lorena was sitting by herself on the couch and I paused. She too was still in her robe, her auburn hair loose and dangling in curls just over her shoulders, she looked as tired as I felt as she looked up at me, no trace of makeup on her face.

"Oh, you're up," she said, unsurprised. She scanned me up and down. "Hurry up and get ready or you'll miss breakfast entirely!"

"What about you?" I eyed her curiously.

"I'm nursing another migraine, dear Sookie," she said rubbing at her temples. "Go get ready so William can escort you to the Dining Hall."

I looked around the room with a raised eyebrow. "Well, where is he?"

"He should be here soon!" she said impatiently, pushing herself further up with her hands. "Go clean yourself up!"

I got myself ready in record time – struggling into a flowy peach dress and a hat. Lorena was too tired to bother choosing for me and too tired to comment when I walked out. Bill was standing there, waiting for me, while Lorena was staring into space.

"Sookie, you look lovely."

Bill's voice seemed to snap Lorena out of her daze and she looked up, roamed her eyes over me quickly and waved towards the door. "Hurry up!"

"Are you sure you're not coming?" I asked her.

"Yes, Sookie, I'm sure!" Lorena rubbed at her temples again. "Just go or Mr. Merlotte will think you're avoiding him!"

I rolled my eyes and obeyed, walking towards Bill with resignation. I hesitated when he offered me his arm and he looked at me questioningly. Deciding it was best to just keep acting as if nothing had changed, I finally slipped my arm through his and we left. I could not help the lump in my throat however, or the feelings of betrayal that plagued me. I felt almost as if my skin crawled where he touched me.

"You're quiet, Sookie," Bill pointed out while we walked. "Are you feeling well? Did you have fun last night?"

He was being sweet and as I looked over at him, I noticed his previous frown and apprehension had disappeared. My heart clenched at the adoring look in his eyes and I had to look away.

"I did."

"You left early," Bill commented.

"Yes well…" I looked up and realized we were just outside the Dining Hall. "Bill…"

We both stopped walking and faced each other. I stared at the buttons on his shirt as I thought through last night's events and what to say about what happened.

"Sookie, what is it?" Bill asked me, worry in his voice. "Did Sam do anything he shouldn't have?" He grabbed my arms gently and shook me so I would look at him. "If he was unkind to you…"

"Sam didn't do anything!" I sad hurriedly and Bill seemed to relax a little.

"But something _is_ wrong," Bill deduced. "Sookie I know you. Tell me what it is."

"It was…" I hesitated, unsure why. Maybe I was afraid I would find out more things about Bill I didn't want to know. "It was Franklin Mott."

I let the name hang between us. Bill frowned and he let go of my arms as his eyes roamed everywhere around us – I had no idea what he was thinking, but he seemed to be thinking hard. He suddenly frowned at me.

"How do you even know him?"

"I don't," I shrugged. "But he did seem to know me and he… well… introduced himself to me, I guess," I watched for Bill's reaction and I couldn't interpret it. "He's not a good man, is he?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Bill's eyes widened. "Did he scare you? Sookie what did he say to you?"

"He wanted me to give you a message," I remembered just then and frowned myself – I had forgotten about that.

"What was it?"

I blinked. "I don't know. He never actually got to say what it was. We were… interrupted." Fortunately, I should add.

Relief. It was relief I saw in his eyes and in the way his shoulders relaxed and he nodded minimally, his eyes fluttering about again.

"I don't like him," I said and my voice came out strangled.

"No, you wouldn't," Bill said.

"Did you know he works for Mr. Northman?" I asked him

Bill's reaction told me he didn't. His eyes flashed for a moment. "Doing what?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Amelia and Sam mentioned that detail, actually." And Mr. Northman confirmed it - but somehow I did not want to mention him and that it was him who interrupted Mott last night.

Bill looked very disturbed by that piece of information. I wondered what was it that bothered him most – that he worked for Mr. Northman, or that Sam Merlotte was at all familiar with someone who could turn us in.

"Well don't you worry about him," Bill said darkly, his eyes focused somewhere around my throat but I could tell he was seeing very, very far away. "He is not going to interfere with our plans. I won't let him." He looked up at me again and his eyes softened. "You keep making me proud Sookie, and soon everything will be over. We'll be happy," he reached over and brushed my chin with his thumb. It was a familiar gesture that reminded me of earlier days, before Lorena, before any master plans to steal from good people and I couldn't help but melt into it, wishing those simpler days could return.

"Well hello, Sookie!"

We both jumped and stepped back from each other as he looked quickly to the doorway to see Pamela standing there, staring at us with an amused look in her face. Mr. Northman was at her arm, his eyes quietly travelling from Bill to me and back – there was no amusement in them, there was only the ever-present, ever-building suspicion. I swallowed when his eyes settled on mine at last, their cold, searching depths pulling me in.

"Pamela…" I stammered. "Mr. Northman."

"Mrs. De Beaufort," Bill bowed his head politely. "Mr. Nothman, good morning."

"You must be Mr. Compton!" Pamela pointed at him with her fan as she looked from him to me. "Lorena mentioned you before. It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Bill smiled politely. "Yes, Lorena could not come with us this morning. She's suffering from migraines."

"Oh make sure to tell her I wish her good health!" Pamela said with what seemed to me like forced sincerity and my lips trembled as I tried not to smile. "Sookie, another game tonight, maybe?"

"I uh… I…" I looked from her, to Bill, to Mr. Northman and back. "I… of course!"

"Excellent!" Pamela opened her fan with a flick. "Let's get a move on, Eric! I need to change out of these shoes!"

"Yes, of course," Mr. Northman spoke for the first time. His voice smooth and silky as always – his eyes going from me to Bill again. "Excuse us."

Pamela waved at us as Mr. Northman led her away.

"Sookie, you should be dancing with Merlotte tonight, not playing cards with the girls!" Bill admonished me as he led me into the Dining Hall with a hand on my lower back.

"But Sam can't dance!" I said defensively. "Besides, he didn't ask me!"

"You should stay away from Mrs. De Beaufort, Sookie," Bill insisted. "She's not good company."

"Amelia adores her and I am friends with Amelia!"

"Another dangerous relationship!" Bill rolled his eyes.

I moved quickly to block his path, making him stop. A surprised and then worried look crossed his face as he looked around us to see if people were watching us.

"Sookie?"

"I have trusted you thus far, have I not?" I demanded evenly.

Bill blinked in confusion, unsure of where I was going with it. "Yes…"

"Well now you have to trust _me_!" I said firmly. "I know what I am doing."

Having said that I turned around and marched forward, not waiting for him. I was not going to let him or Lorena dictate my every step, knowing they were both making plans behind my back. I would not be used to then be discarded! I didn't know yet what my ultimate plans for Sam or, anything, really were – but I trusted Bill and Lorena no longer and I had no intention of continuing to be their puppet. Somehow, I would get through all of this – but it was not going to be as a diamond-thieving harlot who was then to be tossed aside like garbage while those two collected the fruits of our deception together.

Mrs. Fant was feeling better and she apologized for ruining everybody's fun last night. Amelia was at our table, hovering over her godmother dotingly. Sam and I took a stroll together after breakfast and at one point, he even grasped my hand tentatively – it was only briefly and we looked at our intertwined fingers and smiled nervously at each other before we continued our walk, talking comfortably about whatever it was we had been talking about – I can no longer remember.

I couldn't remember the last time I had been properly courtshipped. There had been a young boy back home, when I was 16. His name was Renee and he was the son of the local blacksmith. He started coming to me at church after service. He once brought me flowers on my porch and asked Uncle Bartlett permission to take me to the school dance. Uncle Bartlett sent him running and he scared the boy so much I never heard from him again – he would even avoid meeting my eyes when we ran into each other at church.

Bill had just swooped in as my knight in shining armor. His car – which later turned out to have been "borrowed" - broke down in front of our property and Uncle Bartlett had seen an opportunity to weasel money out of him in the time it took him to get it repaired. He charged him to use our bathroom, our water, our carriage (so he could go to town and find a working phone-line). He just sort of took pity on me in the time he was forced to stay there with us. He offered to help fixing the property fence just to win more time to plan something out to help us.

When he finally caught on with Uncle Bartlett's love for a good poker game, he had his mind made up. He played him for every penny he had and, when he had nothing left to bet and was completely desperate, about to lose the house itself, Bill threw in me and Jason into the gamble. Uncle Bartlett was furious but between us and the house, I guess he chose the house.

After we were free, Bill offered us the money he'd gotten from Uncle Bartlett. Jason, worried that it wouldn't be enough and we would end up crawling back to our uncle when we were out of money, suggested to Bill that we travel together, that we helped him and worked for him. Bill was reluctant at first. A month into this new arrangement, Bill asked for my hand in marriage to Jason – he had already symbolically asked my Uncle, as part of the bet – but he initially never intended to carry it through. Now I knew why – maybe he had always been waiting for Lorena without even knowing he was.

So it was very new with Sam. I kept expecting my body to start reacting, my heart to start responding, but it just didn't seem to be happening. He didn't repulse me, but he didn't pull me towards him either. So I just had to keep waiting, to keep hoping that magic to happen. I would be better off with him, who seemed to genuinely like me, than with Bill and his pity.

"What are you doing?" Lorena asked as she burst into my bedroom as I was sitting on my vanity to powder my nose.

"Uh… isn't it obvious?" I rolled my eyes.

Lorena smirked at me. "Not right now, silly!" she sat on the bed behind me, I could see her reflection in the mirror. She looked intimidatingly elegant again, in browns and golds. "What are you and Sam doing tonight after supper?"

I shrugged and reached for my lipstick. "I don't know. We made no plans together." I was still in my slip, not having chosen what to wear and my hair was down and unruly. "But we spent the whole afternoon together!" I reminded her before she could complain.

"Well, very well!" Lorena stood up and walked to the rack where most of my clothes were hanging. "Now let's see what's good for not doing anything special with your suitor…"

I rolled my eyes and turned in the chair to watch as she held a knee-length satin white dress with sheer-chiffon draperies, lightly beaded – the bosom line was also freckled by tiny pearly-colored beads. I sighed and stood, letting her help me into it. We both stood in front of the mirror and Lorena swept my hair up in a bun, cocked her head, pursed her lips and finally let it drop back down around m y shoulders and back.

"Well, look at that, you look like an angel."

"If angels were gold diggers," I remarked.

Lorena snorted and quickly unclasped the opal necklace, tossing it on the vanity. "We need pearls…" she rummaged through my things and produced a thick collar of pearls that fit snuggly against my throat. "If he won't dance with you, at the very least get him to accompany you to the hall. Pretend you like watching people. If another gentleman asks you to dance, say yes. Sam will be jealous, which is a good thing if you play it just right!"

"Geez, Lorena, you're diabolical!" I said through clenched teeth.

Lorena glared at me as she clasped the collar around my neck. "I'm clever! That's different."

It was my turn to snort.

"Now listen," Lorena said, changing her tone completely while she smoothed the sides of my dress. "William told me Franklin Mott came up to you. You do not need to concern yourself with him. Whatever he tells you will be a lie, designed to throw you against me!" she said looking at me through the mirror. "If you ever see him when you're with Sam, or Amelia or Octavia, do your best to steer them far away from him." She sighed. "Understood?" there was apprehension in both her voice and face. I nodded slowly, watching her curiously. "Good! Now finish up so we can go to supper."

I watched as she left, closing the door behind her. I slid back into my chair and bit my lip, staring into space. I suddenly had a bad feeling about tonight.

**xoxoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Those of you who read _Nothing Short of Perfect_ know why I haven't updated sooner. Those who don't: had to replace my laptop with a new one – so I'm sorry for the delay.

This chapter was supposed to be longer and something big was supposed to happen. But I wanted to get you guys an update sooner so here we have it.

Thank you guys who took the time to review, you know how much I appreciate it. Those of you who didn't, please be nice this time around? Reviews feed the muse like there's no tomorrow.

**xoxoxoxox**

Dinner turned out to be more of a dinner party. Captain Dearborn had invited some of the Marathon contestants to take part in a celebratory banquet in honor of The Sea Dazzler's maiden voyage. Sophie-Anne Leqclerc and Talbot Angelis treated us to another mid-dinner show and performed the Charleston for the youth's delight and the annoyance of the elders. I had been tickled by Amelia's excitement as she bounced on her seat next to mine and ended up giggling with her like a high school girl.

Because it turned out to be a party, people were no more bound to their tables than the usual, and I ended up sitting next to Amelia and Pamela at the Captain's table halfway through the evening. We seemed to be the only ones at that table – even the Captain was out somewhere talking to passengers. I was content to leave Lorena and Bill's side, even if it earned me the death glare when I excused myself from Sam's company to join them.

Sam didn't seem to mind and he appeared to thoroughly approve of me being friends with Amelia. I caught him looking at me with a smile on his face several times and I smiled back and blushed before focusing on Amelia again.

"Oh and don't forget we have bridge tonight!" Amelia was saying, leaning over me to talk to Pamela. "_Then_ you can show me the Egyptian silks you were talking about!"

Pamela laughed at Amelia and took a sip of her bubbly champagne. "Yes, Amelia, I will. Relax!"

Amelia grinned and looked at me. "Eric brings her all sorts of expensive gifts from his travels!"

"Oh…" my eyes travelled automatically to Mr. Northman, who was standing next to a table across the room, talking to a well-dressed, strong black man wearing a hat. "So, Mr. Northman has been to Egypt?"

"Oh, he has been everywhere," Pamela said off-handedly as she poured champagne in my empty glass and winked at me. "Come Sookie, bridge will only be fair play if you're as tipsy as the rest of us."

I chuckled and indulged her, taking a large gulp from my glass. I could get used to that stuff. My eyes went back to Mr. Northman, they couldn't help it, and he looked even more interesting when I was drinking. But then, I was squinting and tilting my head, trying to get a better look at the man he was talking to.

"Why does that man look so familiar to me?"

Pamela and Amelia leaned closer to me and followed my gaze. Amelia shrugged almost immediately but Pamela took a long look at him herself before she sat back, eyeing me curiously.

"That is Lafayette Reynolds. He's an up and coming Jazz musician. But, of course, you'd only know that if you have ever been to Louisiana."

I could see color rising from my chest upwards and my stomach became suddenly unsettled. I leaned back on my chair, fully aware of Pamela's curious blue eyes on me. "Huh… I was probably thinking of someone else then." I tried to sound casual.

"Sookie, I think Lorena needs you," Amelia said beside me.

I turned to follow her gaze and Lorena was standing next to the water fountain, looking straight at me, waving me over with her hand. I sighed, smiled and excused myself before I started walking to her. She was smiling sweetly at me and then she grasped my hand and started steering me to the other side of the fountain.

"I don't know what do you think you're doing, Sookie. But you're starting to irritate me!"

"I beg your pardon?" I asked innocently.

"You're trying to sabotage our plan!" she hissed at me. "Mr. Merlotte is talking to another woman right now while you're spending useless time with an air-brained girl and a Broadway whore!"

My eyes widened in immediate outrage. I didn't know either women well, but I couldn't help but be offended on their behalf. "I am _not_ trying to sabotage your plan!" I hissed back. "I'd consider myself _damn_ lucky if Samuel Merlotte _would_ take me and free me from you two!"

It was Lorena's turn to look surprised. She looked almost taken aback. Her eyes roamed my face as she seemed to process what I had blurted out in a angry fit and her eyebrows arched slightly before she smirked. "_I_'m the gold digger, huh? You're quite on the way there yourself, Sookie." I glared at her, I didn't care what she thought – this wasn't about money for me. "Feel free to marry him if you so desire, although I think it would break _Bill_'s heart," she said in mock pity and I could feel myself bristling with barely contained rage. "As long as I get what I came for," she added in a dead serious tone.

I stiffened, but held her gaze – the underlying threat in her words not escaping me. I swallowed and didn't say anything. Lorena smiled and took my arm to start leading me back to the Dining Hall.

We stopped next to the fountain and she nodded her head discreetly to our left. It took me a while to find him, but I could see Sam now, speaking to the dancer, Sophie-Anne Leqclerc. She looked stunning in a long, brocade blue dress. It looked almost like it had been painted on her body, if not by the slight flare of the fabric below her knees. Her bright red hair was arranged into a shingled up do, baring her long, elegant neck. Her charms didn't escape Sam either. He was smiling and clearly enjoying being on the receiving end of her attentions. And she was doing her best to keep him there. Touching him at every opportunity, smiling, looking like everything he said was the most interesting thing on earth. Hell, maybe Lorena should have talked _her_ into seducing him for her. She was good.

"Get to work," Lorena said before leaving me standing there alone.

I huffed as I watched her strut away and fought the urge to stick out my tongue towards her retreating back. I looked back at Sam and Sophie-Anne, trying to muster the courage to interrupt. But the longer I stood there, the less I wanted to. What was wrong with me? I _should_ want to interfere. Sam was my ticket out of sad future with a man who didn't love me. I should stride over, throw my arms around Sam and not let go until he stopped drooling over the pretty redhead. But then, a tiny voice I knew to be my own told me I wasn't eager to interrupt because I didn't love Sam Merlotte. I sighed, hating my conscience. I could learn to love him! How hard could it be to love a man like him? Honestly what else would be out there for me?

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse."

My skin broke into gooseflesh at the silky sound of his voice behind me and I closed my eyes briefly, while taking a steadying breath before I turned around to face him.

"Mr. Northman, how are you this evening?" I gave him my best Sunday-at-Church smile and folded my hands in front of myself, tilting my head to look at him, as he was standing close. Closer than it would be polite, I noticed. Mr. Northman seemed to make a sport out of making me uncomfortable. I would be damned if I was going to let him this time.

"I am doing just fine," he smiled in response to my defiant posture. "I trust Mr. Mott hasn't bothered you again?"

I blinked, dropping the act as I was reminded of last night's events. I swallowed, looking around us as if expecting to find him there, lurking.

"He did not," I tried to recompose myself. "Did you have a talk with him?"

Mr. Northman looked serious now, and nodded. "He's to never come within twenty feet of you. If he does, you make sure to let me know."

I blinked. "Can you even make such a demand of him?"

"He's my employee," Mr. Northman said simply.

"Well…th… thank you," I tried to smile again but failed terribly.

Eric smiled again – but there was something more open about it, kinder. He wasn't mocking me for once. I smiled back, my muscles working out of their own accord and I was suddenly hooked to the blue of his eyes. They were a really nice blue now – but they always were, even when they were stormy or dark or…

"What was I saying?" I shook my head, to try and clear it from the fog.

Mr. Northman looked amused now, his teeth showing when he smiled, his brow arching. "You weren't saying anything, Miss Stackhouse."

I blushed, feeling the heat on my skin. Oh well, so much for not embarrassing myself.

"Oh!" I laughed, hoping to diffuse the embarrassment by joining in his amusement. "I should probably stop drinking!"

"You have been spending too much time with Pam." Mr. Northman deadpanned.

"Pam?"

"Pamela," he nodded in the direction of the Captain's table.

"Oh!" I was reminded of the rumors about them, and, again, it bothered me. I tried not to show and forced my Sunday-at-Church smile back on. "Well I am not really much of a drinker, for obvious reasons."

"Too much of a good girl?" Mr. Northman offered.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Now how can you say that and make it sound like a bad thing?"

Mr. Northman chuckled. "It's a talent I have. Most women find it charming."

"Maybe I'm just not most women," I quipped.

"Most women have said that."

"They just want to impress you."

We both stopped and, I have no idea why, we just laughed. I felt suddenly relaxed and at ease with him for the first time. But it was short lived. His smile suddenly changed, his eyes became dark and cloudy again, and they seemed to be boring into me.

"I would agree there's something unusual about you. Something… mysterious."

"Mysterious?" I sneered to deflect the tension.

"You intrigue me," he admitted.

"Please, Mr. Northman. You can't make me believe _I_ would intrigue _you_." If any of us was mysterious, it was the 6'4 inches tall one.

"Why would that be hard to believe?" he tilted his head to the side as he regarded me studiously.

"I'm as bland and common as they come, Mr. Northman," I said matter of factly. "There is nothing here to intrigue you." I squared my shoulders, determined to not let myself be intimidated. "Have you really been to Egypt?" I hoped my sudden change of subject would do it.

Mr. Northman's eyes cleared up immediately, and he looked surprised. "I have."

I shrugged. "Why?"

"For an excavation."

That caught me off guard. "Are you an archeologist too?"

Mr. Northman smiled. "No. But I have friends who are and they invited me to come with them."

I cocked my eyebrows. "See? With friends like that, how could little _I_ intrigue _you_?"

He smirked at that, his head cocking to the side again as he let his eyes travel below my eyes. "You look better in a dress than most of my friends."

I let my eyes drop to the floor again and I had a sudden need to be somewhere else.

"Wo… would you excuse me?" I looked up, pasting my smile on my face as I tried not to wring my hands nervously. "I… I think I'm going to step out for a bit. Do tell Pamela and Amelia I will see them later!"

I didn't wait for him to respond, and simply walked past him, towards the double doors that led outside. I wasn't walking for long when I heard someone calling my name. I stopped, groaning, before turning around to see who it was.

To my surprise, it was Sam, jogging to catch up with me, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sookie, I'm sorry!" he said as he did.

"For what?" I asked honestly.

"I just let Amelia take you and then didn't even come to free you. I saw you walking out and I figured I had just ruined your night." He chuckled. "I was going to invite you to the dance."

"To the dance?" I blinked in confusion. "Sam, I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I can't," Sam chuckled. "I'll probably embarrass you. But… well… I don't want you to miss on the opportunity to dance."

"Oh…" my heart warmed to him again and I wanted so bad to feel something for him. I slumped my shoulders as I smiled at him. It just wasn't going to happen, was it? "Sam…" I touched his face. "You are the sweetest man I've ever met." I reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "But I don't want to go to the dance."

Sam looked confused. "You don't?"

I shook my head. "No. I would much prefer we just walked. It's a lovely evening."

Sam smiled, offering me his arm. "Then allow me to accompany you. I can escort you to Pamela's cabin later, if you'll let me."

"I would love that," I smiled.

The walk with Sam was lovely. We chatted more about the movies we'd seen. He'd seen more than me, obviously. He also told me more about his childhood. I couldn't help it though – but every so often, I wished I was talking to Mr. Northman instead. I wanted to ask him more about Egypt and asked him about what other places he'd been to. It was silly. Every time I was alone with him I felt so nervous and intimidated – why would I want to spend any more time with him?

It was finally time for me to go to Pamela's cabin, and, like he promised, Sam escorted me to her cabin.

"You have a pleasant evening, Sookie," Sam said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Sam. I will see you at breakfast!"

"Sam."

I shuddered at the sound of his voice behind me and my eyes widened while staying on Sam. I could see Sam's eyes travelling upwards over my head and he nodded. "Eric. I just came over to escort Sookie."

I swallowed and turned around to face Mr. Northman for the second time in the evening. His eyes swept over me briefly before returning to Sam. I noticed he had shed his suit jacket, and how wore only a white shirt with the top two buttons undone over his trousers. He looked good in a disheveled way – were men supposed to make that look good?

"That is very kind of you," Mr. Northman said. "You never know what could happen."

I glared at him, hoping he wasn't about to recount my run-in with Franklin Mott. Mr. Northman didn't meet my glare though, his eyes were still on Sam – there was something disapproving in them.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow as well," Sam nodded at his business partner before touching my arm gently. "Sookie… good night."

"Good night Sam…"

I watched Sam walking down the corridor but, once he turned the nearest corner I was forced to acknowledge my companion and I turned to him. "Thank you for not telling him."

Mr. Northman cocked an eyebrow. "I just assumed you did. Is he not your… what is he exactly, Miss Stackhouse?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "None of your business."

There was the smirk again. He leaned over me and I took a step back, surprised. He just grinned wider and reached with his arm to push the door behind me open. I sighed and rolled my eyes to myself. Damned this man and his effect on me!

"After you."

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N2:** I personally can't wait until they get to first name basis…hah!

Please review if you want me to update.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Happy Sunday everyone.

Thank you for the lovely feedback. I'm glad you're still out there reading and enjoying this. If I keep coming back is only because you guys are here rooting for Sookie.

If you haven't given me feedback yet, please do. Lurkers are no fun.

I'm excited about this chapter for several reasons. There are little things happening everywhere and one big thing happening at the end. There are a couple of nods to the vampire show/series, see if you can catch them. They're pretty close to one another so it shouldn't be hard.

As always feedback is wanted, craved and appreciated.

**ETA:** My spellchecker wasn't working earlier and now that I got it to work I shudder at all the crap I ignored upon re-read. So sorry! There will still be mistakes, of course – but at least now it's spellchecked!

xoxoxoxox

I still couldn't quite understand what I had done to deserve a ticket into the _cool gang_ on board. Pamela's and Amelia's affections for me astounded me. Perhaps Lorena was better at selling me than I had thought. They were waiting for me when I came in and even Ginger, whom I had only seen once, smiled brightly and complimented my dress and pearls.

Before the game, Amelia pestered Pamela about her silks again, so she led us into her personal bedchambers and closed the door behind us. My jaw dropped at the sight of it. Lorena's bedroom looked almost shabby next to Pamela's. She must be really wealthy. I didn't think artists were that loaded. But perhaps her husband had been?

The four poster bed was one of those I had only seen once on a catalogue. It was large, with red silk sheets and tulle draperies. I could see two locked chests next to the walk-in closet and a single door that probably led to an en suite.

As I stood by the door gaping stupidly, Amelia, Ginger and Pamela swept inside, taking everything for granted, as they should – ignoring every intricate detail that amazed me – and joined in the middle of the room to bend over a smaller chest Pamela had placed on the foot of her bed.

"Sookie, are you alright, child?"

I looked up, to see Pamela watching me curiously while she pulled something out of the chest. I closed my mouth and smiled. "Yes, yes, of course!" I hurried over to join them.

Amelia gasped audibly as Pamela produced a long piece of crimson silk from inside the chest. I had to admit it was really exquisite – and I knew fabric, I'd been working at the clothing factory for two years and the Carmichael fashioned clothing for the rich. But I had never seen something that beautiful. It was such a deep crimson I was sure Lorena would be all over it – sewn into it were the purest and finest golden threads, making intricate patterns. Amelia reached for it and touched it, moaning at the feel of it, causing Pamela to giggle and sit down on the bed next to the chest.

"Oh, Pammie, you _must_ let me design something with this!"

Pamela tilted her head dubiously as she watched Amelia. "Are you _sure_ you're a designer and not just some over-enthused daddy's girl with an art degree?"

Amelia gasped as if she had been deeply offended, but Pamela just giggled and soon Amelia joined her. Ginger stood next to me, quietly fixing herself a cigarette, only mildly interested in whatever was going on with those two.

"Sookie look!" Amelia turned to me, now holding a long piece of sheer, golden fabric between her extended arms. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it certainly is!" I stepped up to feel the fabric between my fingers.

"Oh Pammie, you must make Eric go back to Egypt!" Amelia giggled excitedly as she dropped the golden fabric on my arms and turned to pick at another.

Pamela snorted. "Why don't _you_ talk him into it? Better yet, convince that charming young fellow of yours to go with you!"

I examined the fabric closer, feeling it with my fingers curiously. I wondered how much a single sheet of that would cost! I looked up to see Amelia staring at me with glazed eyes and I blinked, straightening myself up. She had a faraway look in her face as she stared at the bundle in my arms and then up to my face.

"Are you alright?" I laughed.

Amelia smiled slowly and nodded. "Yes! I'm just thinking through a list of reasons for daddy to let me go to Egypt!"

"Well, this is all gorgeous and all that," Ginger suddenly spoke beside me. "But we have a game to get to, ladies."

"Ginger is right!" Pamela said, clapping her hands to her legs before standing up. "Amelia you can cuddle my silks later if you want!"

Playing with the girls was fun – perhaps the most fun I've had. Amelia was just so lively and enthusiastic about everything and Pamela had a dry humor and the most interesting things to say about things at times. Ginger was still a mystery to me. I was itching to ask her why she was never in the Dining Hall with Pamela but I decided to keep quiet. While observing her through the evening, it started to look like maybe she was Pamela's lady-in-waiting or something like that. She didn't speak much about things that didn't concern the game but she often had a knowing smirk when Pamela said something about a person or other.

Mr. Northman made himself scarce through most of our party – only showing up to indulge Pamela when she wanted him to put music for her or when she needed his opinion on a bottle of wine or other. I still couldn't quite decide if the rumors about them were true or not. They certainly didn't use terms of endearment for each other, at least not whilst in company of others, and, most of the time, Pamela seemed dismissive of him in the way one would be of a sibling. But how could they not be having a torrid love affair on a romantic cruise trip? It just wasn't possible.

Pamela was a better widow than Lorena. While she would sometimes done colors, they were always far more sober than Lorena's choices, and there was always a tint of black in whatever ensemble she chose to wear. I started wondering about the other rumors Lorena had mentioned – the ones involving Pamela and Mr. Northman killing Mr. De Beaufort. Certainly if those rumors were taken seriously by anyone Amelia wouldn't be so fond of them would she? Octavia Fant certainly wouldn't allow her goddaughter to spend any time with a woman she believed to have murdered her own husband?

When Amelia called out to me, letting me know it was my turn, I muttered an apology and decided to think about that no more. None of that was relevant anyway. Who these people were and what they had or hadn't done… it didn't matter. My job was to keep my head down and get through this without angering Lorena – until at least I could either fall in love with Sam for good, or escape everyone with my dignity still intact. Yeah that wasn't going to happen was it?

After Pamela had had enough with our presence, Mr. Northman accompanied us to our respective cabins, as per usual. I insisted that wasn't necessary, but both Pamela and Mr. Northman ignored me completely. We were both quiet and merely bid each other good night when I was safely at my door.

The morning next, after breakfast, I didn't see Amelia anywhere, which struck me as odd. I asked Octavia about it, and she said her goddaughter had seemed really distracted this morning and decided to have breakfast in her cabin. Octavia asked me if she had had too much to drink the night before but I just shook my head. Tipsy Amelia and normal Amelia sounded pretty much the same to me. I caught a glimpse of her during lunch and I thought she would come to our table to chat like before, but she didn't.

"So, how come you never tell me about yourself?" Sam asked me after a while – we had been walking on the first deck, dodging running children and the elderly.

I looked up in surprise. We had been walking side by side for while, but we hadn't been holding hands or even talking for the most part. Sam was watching me curiously – that easy smile on his face.

"Well…" I stalled as we kept walking naturally. "What do you want to know?"

"Well everything!" Sam laughed. "I feel like I've been pouring my heart to you day after day and you just listen. I'm starting to feel like a self-absorbed fool."

"Oh, no! Sam no!" I hurriedly said. "Don't even think something like that!"

"Well, then, indulge me," he said. "What were you like when you were a child?"

I hesitated, keeping my eyes on the floor as we walked – the laughter and chatter of children distracting me. I suddenly looked up to see Lorena on the upper deck, leaning over the railing – watching us intently. She smiled serpentinely as she caught my eyes. I looked away and started wringing my hands.

"Sookie?" Sam chuckled beside me. "What is it? There's no need to be embarrassed."

I smiled nervously. "I was shy and… well…lonely." Sam grew serious and quiet. Truth was always safest as long as it wasn't too revealing. "I did enjoy school!" that was also true. Going to school was always preferable staying home with Uncle Bartlett. "I always loved swimming!" I smiled and Sam did as well.

"So if you enjoyed school, why didn't you go to college?" Sam asked curiously. "Amelia did!"

I was stumped on that one – what to say to that? I had barely finished regular school but I couldn't quite tell him _that_, so I just shrugged. "There just wasn't time after…"

"Oh…" Sam frowned and nodded. He guessed I meant after my father died.

I cringed inwardly. Lying to him made me feel awful. No one other than Bill ever knew the truth of my past. In New York, I never told anyone where I'd come from, nor did I share details of my past. But they had all known I was poor and had neither family nor a thing to my name. There was at least honesty in that. I wanted to be able to be honest with Sam, but I couldn't. Lorena was ever watchful – I could feel her eyes on me even now.

We spent the entire afternoon together, touring the attractions of the first deck. We watched the fishing contest before heading up so we could get ready for supper. We were just making it onto the fifth deck when I caught a glimpse of a man lurking near the entryway to the cabins. I looked again and had to suppress a gasp – it was Franklin Mott. He recognized me as well and his eyes jumped over to Sam, before he looked back at me, and retreated inside.

"So I will see you later," Sam said grabbing my hand gently with both of his. "Thank you for your company, Sookie."

I smiled. "It's always a pleasure, Sam."

I kept my eyes out for another glimpse of Mott, but there was none. Lorena wasn't in our cabin, which I thought was weird. She had been following Sam and me everywhere – surely she knew I would be here now?

I bathed and changed into a new evening frock, this one in earth tones and sprinkled with pale beads. I debated against waiting for Lorena – I was too upset by her hovering. So I headed for Bill's cabin instead. I knocked and it wasn't long before he opened the door, fully dressed, probably ready for supper. He smiled at me and peeked outside before pulling me inside.

"Sookie how was your afternoon with Sam Merlotte?"

I eyed his room suspiciously – perhaps expecting Lorena to be hiding under the bed – foolish, I already knew that wasn't a likely hiding place on a ship. I snorted into my hand, turning my back to Bill so he wouldn't ask me what I was laughing about. I would be too tempted to tell him.

"It was fine," I said noncommittally, turning back to face him. I eyed his suit and his well gelled hair, pursing my lips in distaste. Where had I been when that happened? How could this man and the Bill I met be so different? How did I not see him?

"You look upset," Bill frowned, taking a step closer. "What is wrong?"

I plunked down on his bed and blew the hair out of my face. "I saw Franklin Mott skulking around. He's travelling third class, is he not?"

Bill looked immediately tense, his eyes roaming about the bedroom, looking for something. "Indeed. He should not be up here at all."

Or at the Dining Hall. Or at the Captain's table.

"Did he say anything to you?" Bill asked urgently.

"No. He scurried off when he saw me this time." Probably because of Mr. Northman's orders, but I didn't mention that. "What does he have on you and Lorena, Bill?" I asked.

Bill looked hesitant, but finally sat down next to me, I fought the urge to scramble away from him when he rested his hand on my thigh.

"He knows who we are, where we came from."

"And that you con people?" I asked pointedly.

Bill looked uncomfortable at my use of the word, but nodded. "We have worked with him in the past."

"Worked with him?" I was lost for a second until I realized. "You've tricked people together."

"Franklin and I did a couple of jobs together, yes," Bill admitted reluctantly.

Something occurred to me then. "Is he scamming Mr. Northman?"

Bill shrugged. "That I don't know. But he's threatened us once he realized what we're doing here."

I swallowed. "Do you think he's going to tell Sam about…?"

"I think he would tell Northman," Bill shook his head. "You were right in your assumption about his relationship with Lorena's husband. She's admitted Northman did try to talk him out of marrying her."

That caused a chill to run down my spine. "Do you think he knows?"

Bill looked thoughtful for a moment but shook his head. "I think he suspects us. I think if he did know already, Mott wouldn't be so confident he can blackmail us like this."

"What is he asking for?"

"Part of our profit," Bill said grimly.

"You mean he wants part of Sam's money." I couldn't keep the disgust out of my face.

"Sookie you _knew_ this is what we would be doing!" he turned to me, disliking the judgment in my eyes. "You agreed to this!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have!" I snapped, springing up from the bed and stepping away to turn and face him. He was on his feet too, marching to me with a determined look. I spoke before he could. "This is not what you promised me, Bill Compton!"

"That comes later, doll," he said soothingly, putting his hands on my arms to try and tuck me into his chest but I pulled back and he sighed. "Sookie once this is over…"

"Once this is over we'll go back home? We'll get married in a church and buy a big house and have two children? You'll work like other men and provide for your family?"

"Sookie, we will be rich!" he grasped my hands and shook them in his. "Yes, I will give you all of those things because we will be _rich_!"

"Maybe I don't want those things with you anymore…" I hissed shoving his hands away. "Tricking drunkards out of their pocket money in bars during a poker game is very different from making someone believe you love them and then steal from them! That's Lorena, that's not me and I wish I had had the guts to say this before but to the _hell_ with both of you! I am _not_ doing this!"

I stormed out of his room before he could say anything. I could feel fresh tears welling up in my eyes and I fought against them as I stomped down the corridor, balling my hands into fists. I expected Bill to come after me and fight me over this, so I was steeling myself. I was not backing down. I didn't care we were in the middle of the ocean, I didn't care that when this ship ported I would be alone and far from home, I couldn't do this. I couldn't fool Sam like this and it ashamed me that I had entertained this idea for as long as I did.

I couldn't go back to my cabin and face the risk of finding Lorena there and having to go through that same conversation with her. Even worse would be if Bill followed me there and I would have to deal with them both. I found refuge in the Common Hall, where several people chose to spend time before supper. I eyed the bar and thought about following Pamela's advice and just drinking myself silly. I strode over to the bartender and ordered myself a dry martini.

It took me just one sip to remind myself I was definitely not a drinker. But I drained the glass quickly and let the alcohol go straight to my head; half wishing it could erase my mind – that it would make me forget my own name.

"Another one, please," I told the bartender.

"Now that is definitely a good start to the evening."

I groaned loudly as I recognized his voice. I saw through the corner of my eye as he slid onto the stool next to mine and signaled to the bartender. I sighed and turned my head to face him.

"Mr. Northman."

He smiled at me, that smug smile I always wish I could knock off his face.

"Miss Stackhouse."

The bartender brought me my second martini and something else for Mr. Northman. I took modest sips this time, too self-conscious with him sitting there to swallow it like I had done the first time.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Mr. Northman asked me after I had ignored him long enough.

"Drinking."

He chuckled. "I would think you'd be with Lorena or Mr. Merlotte, or even Amelia."

I shrugged, not wanting to comment on it. This man most likely knew everything. Hell, maybe he put Franklin Mott up to it – maybe he put him to blackmail Lorena and Bill to mess with them. Maybe he was here to mock me and relish the moment when everyone would know I was a thieving liar.

"No, I like drinking _alone_." I hope this would make him leave.

He just chuckled and continued to drink from his glass. "If you're hoping to avoid your travelling companion, you should move," he said nonchalantly.

I looked up from my own glass and saw Lorena striding into the Common Hall over the bartender's shoulder. So quick I amazed even myself I slid off my stool and crouched behind the bar, sticking my back to it, willing myself to be invisible. My eyes then roamed about the place, afraid people would see me there and gawk strangely drawing even more attention to myself. But behind the bar was a fairly clear area, and, apart from a couple throwing me an odd look as they strode by arm in arm, I don't think anyone could see me.

I gasped and jolted in surprise when suddenly my glass was in front of me. I looked up the arm of the man who had offered me my drink. Mr. Northman was grinning smugly at me.

"I wouldn't want you to be thirsty down there."

I glared at him and grabbed the glass from his hand. "Where is she?" I hissed.

Mr. Northman looked up and I could see him scanning the hall. "She's talking to Stan and Isabel Baker." He paused. "I think she's looking for you."

I groaned and looked around for an emergency exit. What were my hopes of surviving the ocean in one of those life boats?

"You do realize, of course, you're going to have to face her in about 15 minutes when we go to supper?" Mr. Northman asked me in amusement. He didn't look down at me this time, which I was grateful for.

I groaned and took a swig from my second martini. Of _course_ – supper. I couldn't wait for it! Especially after I had just told Bill their plans could go to hell. I shuddered to think of what Lorena would have to say to me when she heard it. I closed my eyes and repeatedly knocked the back of my head to the wood of the bar. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Come."

I opened my eyes to find Mr. Northman standing in front of me, his large hand stretched out for me. His cool blue eyes were free of mirth now and he merely stared back at me. I blinked; hesitation was the word of the day.

"What are you d…?"

"Do you want to get away from here or not?" he asked smoothly.

I looked from his face to his hand and back. His cool blue eyes were daring me to take his offer. I found that I did want to take him up on it. I nodded, placed my hand over his and couldn't help but gasp as his much larger one closed around it, dwarfing my hand even more. His hand was warm and rough and I felt a thrill running from the top of my head to the tips of my toes as he pulled me up effortlessly. I didn't even dare look behind me to see if Lorena was still here; I simply kept my eye on his as he started pulling me backwards, his warm hand still clasping mine. I put my martini down before I started moving.

He finally turned and continued to lead me out of the Hall, through a back door I had never noticed before. It was already fully dark outside, and bright stars sprinkled the dark velvet sky in a breathtaking backdrop against the sea. The crescent moon hung precariously above the water on the horizon. But I didn't have much time to stop and gape at the sight, as Mr. Northman continued to lead me across the emptying deck.

I briefly wondered if I should be scared. If maybe I shouldn't make up some excuse to evade him as well. This was a man I didn't fully trust. I was intrigued by him, but I was also very wary of him. But a bigger part of me wanted him to save me, wanted to see where he was taking me, what we would do…

"Where are we going?" I asked after he started leading the way down a set of stair.

"You'll see…" he said mysteriously, looking at me over his shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and started dragging my feet a little. "Says the wolf to the lamb."

Mr. Northman laughed bemusedly and, stopping at the end of the stairs turned to me, letting go of my hand and facing me. "I'm not the wolf," he said simply.

"A wolf _would_ say that!" I countered. From my position on the stairs, his face was almost eye-level with mine, which was a rare thing for us, Mr. Northman being so tall.

I could only stare in wonder at how much bluer his eyes were from here when he leaned over slightly, a boyish smirk on his lips. "Trust me," he whispered, taking hold of my hand again to keep steering me along.

I hesitated but a second, tilting my head slightly – a matching smirk inching itself into my face as I took that next step down confidently. Mr. Northman grinned and went back to leading the way.

Our destination turned out to be the stern of the ship. Mr. Northman let go of my hand again and I felt I missed its warmth. I shrugged it off and hopped over to the rail to take a peek down there. I stepped up on the rail and leaned over to look at the water. The trail of foam against the blackness was a pretty sight.

"Careful, you don't want to slip," Mr. Northman said somewhere behind me.

"If I did, what would you do?" I asked teasingly, looking over my shoulder at him.

He was standing several feet back, reaching into his breast pocket for something. He raised an eyebrow at me, but his lips were serious. "I suppose I would mourn your untimely death."

I pouted with disappointment. "What? No great feats of courage? No jumping in the cold, black water to rescue the damsel in distress?"

He smiled then, producing a silvery-looking flask from inside his pocket. "We would both die if I did jump." He offered me the flask confidently. "Drink."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you that pragmatic? Would you really _think_ about odds in a moment like this?" I ignored his offering while waiting for my answer.

Mr. Northman shrugged, seeming to give it little consideration. "I guess it depends."

"On what?" I prodded.

"For someone to take such a risk there should be something in it for them. Whether it's attachment or money or their own survival."

"Meaning, I'm only worth saving if you love me or if I pay your bills or if you depend on me to continue somehow?" he simply continued to look at me, his hand still offering me the flask. "I don't think it can be that clear cut."

"I hope we're not looking to find out tonight, Miss Stackhouse," he inclined his head at me.

I smirked and looked back down over the railing for a moment. "No. Not tonight."

I stepped off the rail and walked to him, taking the flask from his hand. "What's this?"

"It will keep you warm, you'll need it."

I shrugged and took a swig of whatever it was. It tasted awful – but searing heat did spread through my body like lightning, and I could feel my cheeks flushing almost immediately.

"Thanks," I thrust the flask back against his chest and he took it, watching me with a grin. "So who are _you_ trying to evade?" I stepped back to stare at him.

"Everyone," he said simply, stowing the flask back into his breast pocket.

I laughed. "Fair enough!" I turned back to stare at the open sea again, the chill of the night beating against my heated skin, causing me to shiver pleasantly. "Why here?"

"It's a good spot if you're looking for solitude at this time."

I heard him behind me and I was aware he still hadn't moved and I wondered why. I braced my forearms on the railing again and just stared at the view, listening to the sounds of the ocean. It was pretty quiet now. Most of the activity would be several decks upwards now. The Dining Hall would be brimming with people, light and music.

I thought about Lorena and Bill, who would probably be furious with me. I thought about Sam, who probably would be wondering if I was sick. I really didn't want to face any of them right now – or ever. I sighed, missing home – home where no mileage of water could keep me from walking out of this mess. I wondered what kind of life there would be for a girl like me in South Africa, because Bill and Lorena would certainly maroon me there now that I was refusing to go along with the original plan. Maybe I could join North Star's exploration company and become a diamond miner for a living. I snorted thinking of the irony – they wouldn't refuse a girl a job, would they?

"What is so funny?" Mr. Northman was suddenly beside me, leaning on the railing himself. But his eyes were on me and not on the sea.

I laughed even more at the idea of sharing my thoughts with him and just shook my head. "Nothing, actually. There's nothing to laugh about."

I could feel his eyes boring into me but I fought to urge to face him. His sudden proximity was disconcerting in ways I couldn't explain. I could smell his cologne and I wanted to turn and bury my nose in the crook of his neck, just to be lost in it… Those were not appropriate feelings and thoughts to be having about a man when you're alone with him. They were certainly not feelings I was familiar with either – which just made them even scarier.

"Should we go back?" I said suddenly, pushing away from the rail, wanting to try anything to put some physical distance between us.

Mr. Northman looked at me curiously. "I thought you wanted away from them?"

I swallowed. "I can't avoid them forever, can I?"

Mr. Northman, turned, leaning his back against the rail, his hands going into his pants pockets as he watched me with narrowed eyes. "Would you, if you could?"

This is a trap, I thought. I laughed nervously. "Jeeze, no. Lorena can be a little overwhelming at times, that's all!" Mr. Northman raised his eyebrows, letting me know he wasn't buying it. "She's wonderful most of the time, really. But, you know that, of course."

Mr. Northman's pause was almost comical. His eyes danced with mirth before he responded neutrally. "Charles used to say she was a heaven sent."

"I should go back before she gets too worried," I said before starting on my way back, hurriedly.

"You certainly are a puzzle, Miss Stackhouse," I heard his smooth voice behind me as I started on the stairs again. "You change directions with the speed of a cat."

I turned slightly to see him following behind me at a leisure pace, his hands still on his pockets.

"You don't have to come with me."

"I know I don't have to," he said with annoyance.

"Honestly your chivalry gets in the way of my independence, Mr. Northman."

He laughed behind me, and it was a delightful sound – I smiled and shook my head, keeping my pace light and quick to counter his leisure one.

We started heading for the next set of stairs, I looked over my shoulder to know he was still with me. The deck was badly lit and I could barely see him.

"Watch your step," he told me.

I looked back forward and was about to snap at him when a low thud made us both stop and start.

"What was that?" I mused aloud.

Mr. Northman looked behind him. "Where did it come from?"

I looked back at him and saw him slowly stepping back towards the nearest stairs. I heard shuffling behind me and turned. I thought I saw movement by the base of the stairs leading up to the third deck. I took a step forward, while I still could hear Mr. Northman shuffling in the other direction.

"Hello?" I called.

I stepped closer, hesitating. For some reason my heart was beating faster now. I squinted to try and see in the dark. I stopped to the side of the stairs and touched the base of a step. I stood on my toes to peek over it – but the stairs were deserted. I held my breath for a second to see if my ears caught something – I could hear steps speeding away above me. I sighed and put my feet back down, holding onto the step for balance. I was about to step back when my eyes caught something beneath the stairs. I frowned and leaned down.

Tucked against the corner between the underside of the lowest steps and a large barrel was a man's body sprawled over and unmoving. I shifted to the side a bit, and a beam of a light hanging nearby made me glimpse the glassy-dead eyes of the man.

I shrieked at the same time I stepped back and away from the sight, a hand grabbing at my stomach.

"Sookie?" Mr. Northman called out behind me and I could hear his heavy, hurried steps.

I continued to stare at the shape of the man crumpled beneath the stairs – my breath ragged with terror. Lord Almighty… the man was Franklin Mott.

xoxoxoxox

**A/N2:** I couldn't resist it. This story was begging for a dead body, wasn't it?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Yes, I guess you guys get to play whodunit – but remember this is just one aspect of the story. This is still about Sookie and Eric and the mess I put Sookie in! Also, I'm no _Mistress of Mystery_ – that is a title only Agatha Christie deserves so let's consider this another tiny homage to her.

Short chapter again – but I might have another update tomorrow or Monday. I just want to go ahead and post this though.

Thank you for your feedback – all of it is really lovely and inspiring and I appreciate your kind words so much. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do!

I said before I like to listen to music from that age as well as look at pictures and videos to get in the mood. Well if you have an appreciation for the 1920s like I do check [ eggsonbacon . tumblr . com], removing spaces. I only just started it, I hope to find lots more – I have a love for that time period and tumblr apparently has lots to show.

xoxoxoxox

I was still trying to shake the horror from my bones as crew official after crew official started filling the deck. Someone sat me down on a bench and draped a mantle over my shoulders. I could hear voices around me, all male, some whispered, some shouted - I could feel eyes on me, usually a discreet glance or a worried peek. But I couldn't muster the will to return those glances or to answer the questions that were addressed to me. I had retreated into a time, a time that left me speechless, afraid and quivering. I was twelve when I found daddy in the barn. Bloodshot, glassy eyes, just like Franklin's - a gaping mouth, dried blood running down the corner...

I squeezed my eyes shut and hunched forward, wrapping my arms around my stomach, trying to will those images away - both of them. But the truth was I couldn't. Even with my eyes closed, I could see them. They had said daddy had an accident cleaning his rifle. I didn't believe it anymore than I believed Franklin Mott had simply crawled under the iron staircase and died. People had killed them - and that people could and would kill, well it was always a sobering shock.

I could hear his voice clearly now. Even though I had been trying to block everyone out, his voice brought me back unwillingly and my eyes rolled up, looking for him. Mr. Northman stood by the dark hollow under the stairs, in front of him was Captain Dearborn and one of his officials. I could only make out some of what was being said though - something about witnesses and time of death and blunt weapons. His eyes suddenly met mine and held them for the briefest of moments. They had been cryptic as ever, but I thought I saw an edge of sympathy and concern too. When he looked away from me to pay attention to the captain I blinked and, through the corner of my eye, caught sudden movement on the staircase above us. I looked up to see as a man in a navy-blue suit jogged down the steps with two crewmen behind him. He jaunted down with a pleasant smile on his face, closing the buttons of his jacket. Clearly he was a passenger, having just being pulled away from his meal.

"Ah, Detective!" Captain Dearborn turned as he heard his approach. "Glad you could join us."

"Anything I can do to help, Captain," the Detective said in a familiar Southern Drawl.

"Yes, it is much appreciated. You do remember meeting Eric Northman. Mr. Northman, of course you remember Russell Edgington."

The two men nodded at each other - everyone looked so short next to Mr. Northman. I frowned as I realized they knew one another. I didn't remember seeing this Detective before.

"So where is this young lady who found the body?" I heard the Detective ask to the group at large and shuddered when about six pairs of eyes zeroed on me. "Ah yes..." Mr. Edgington's eyes found me as well and he waved politely. "Good evening, Miss!" he said loudly so I could hear him.

"Does she have to be here?" I heard Mr. Northman asking. "I think she has seen enough."

"Why, no, of course!" the Detective turned to Mr. Northman, full of sympathy. "Move her somewhere quiet and I'll talk to her after I examine the scene. I'll talk to _both_ of you."

Having said that, the detective followed the Captain, both crawling into the space where Franklin Mott was still sprawled, with a white sheet on top of him.

I tore my eyes away from the sight the minute the Captain pulled the sheet and kept my eyes on the floor, so that I didn't see Mr. Northman walking up to me.

"Sookie..." his voice was suddenly so close my head snapped up in surprise. Mr. Northman crouched down so he could look me in the eyes. "Come now, I'll take you away from here." He offered me his large hand.

Once again he offered to remove me from danger. Franklin Mott, Lorena, now a crime scene - was that becoming our pattern? I gingerly placed my hand on top of his and allowed him to help me up. I stepped closer, the expanse of his broad chest shielding me from our surroundings. I wanted to tuck myself into him and just pretend I wasn't here. Almost as if he could read my mind, he pulled me closer briefly, and I bent my head down, leaning my forehead against his chest for a moment, a hand gripping at his jacket while I steadied myself on my high-heeled shoes. I thought I felt a brush of air ruffle my hair before his hand braced around my shoulder to maneuver me around so I was beside him, safely tucked under his arm as he led me towards the stairs - mindful to position his body so as to shield me from the sight of the men squatting next to Franklin Mott's dead body. For once I didn't care where he was taking me, as long as it was away from here.

I confess I was barely aware of our surroundings – my legs moved, and I was very aware of Mr. Northman's body draped around mine protectively – but that was all. I imagined there were very few people to see us – dinner was in full swing. I kept replaying the moment I'd seen him over and over, my stomach freezing and tying in knots with the possibilities. Franklin Mott was dead – and while I couldn't say I would miss him, I didn't think his death boded well for me. I shuddered as I remembered Lorena's threat of killing him if he got in the way – it could have been an empty threat, of course. But she was a woman who wouldn't allow anything, or anyone to get in the way of what she wanted.

"We are here."

Mr. Northman's voice distracted me from the dark path my mind was travelling. I blinked my eyes several times as I realized _here_ was Pamela's cabin. He walked us through the door to the now very familiar and comforting sight of Pamela's luxurious sitting room.

Ginger looked up from her seat at the table in the back, surprise in her eyes. She looked like she had been doing some cleaning. A couple of boxes littered the table and she was in the middle of polishing an empty brass bowl. She stood up, watching us with surprise, eyeing the way Mr. Northman had his arm around me.

"Mr. Northman, I thought everybody would be having supper right about now!" she wiped her hands off whatever fluid she was using on her skirt and smiled at me. "Hello Sookie! Are we having another game night then?"

"Get her some hot tea and one of Pam's tablets," Mr. Northman ordered her, leaving no room for small talk.

Ginger nodded, the smile disappearing as she realized something was wrong – she scuttled off to carry out his orders. I was being maneuvered onto the nearest settee and I just plunked down obediently, leaning back and pulling the mantle closer around me.

"Why did we come here?" I found myself asking as I rolled my eyes around the empty sitting room.

"We can take care of you here," Mr. Northman said simply as he started pacing behind the couch across from me. "Besides, your travel companions will be at the Dining Hall right now – you wouldn't want to be alone, would you?" he stopped to watch me, bracing his hands on the back of the couch as he leaned forward.

I shook my head slowly, unable to tear my eyes away from his searching blue ones. I swallowed.

"Who would do something like that?" I asked no one in particular.

Mr. Northman's eyes fell somewhere down between us, he looked contemplative. I didn't even think about the fact Lorena and Bill would be furious at me – that they would be waiting to have a very serious conversation with me about Sam Merlotte and my obligations – everything else slipped my mind to be replaced by Franklin Mott's dead body and how convenient his death would be for my _travelling companions_.

No. No they wouldn't. Would they? My own eyes were lost somewhere in the empty space between my Honorary Chaperone and me. I looked up at Mr. Northman curiously – taking advantage of the fact he wasn't watching me for once to study him. Mott was his employee – certainly his death would pose a big problem for him? What did he do for him anyway?

A couple more minutes passed before Ginger returned with a steaming cup of tea. She sat next to me and placed a couple of tablets in the saucer.

"What are these?" my eyes rolled up to look at Mr. Northman, still bracing himself on the couch, his shoulders tense.

"They're tranquilizers, they're for your nerves," he said evenly.

"Are you a doctor now?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

He smiled that familiar smile of his. "You don't have to take them. They're Pam's. She always takes them when…" his eyes were suddenly everywhere as he hesitated.

"When she runs into dead bodies?" I offered.

His eyes snapped by to mine, hard and cold and I could feel color draining from me as I realized what I could have been implying - Mr. De Beaufort…

I quickly swiped the tablets and swallowed them with help from the scalding tea, just to fill the awkward moment with something. When I put the cup back in the saucer I saw Ginger watching me with wide eyes.

"Dead body?"

I looked quickly at Mr. Northman and he nodded minimally before he answered for me. "Franklin Mott is dead."

Ginger gasped. "Mr. Mott? How did it happen?"

"We don't know," Mr. Northman pulled away from the couch and checked his pocket watch. "I should be getting back, the Captain and the detective will be wanting to speak with us later. I'll let Lorena know where you are, if that is what you want." He looked at me questioningly.

Did I want it? I guess I had no choice – I nodded.

"Keep her company," Mr. Northman told Ginger before he left the cabin quickly.

"Drink your tear, Sookie…" Ginger said gently, touching my arm. "You'll feel better."

I did as I was told, drinking it in small sips – it wasn't so hot now, and it gave me something to do. Ginger stood up from the settee and started clearing the center table off Mr. Northman's papers. She shoved them inside a brown envelope and tucked it behind some books stacked on a bolted-in shelf. She carried own tidying the place quietly while I watched, unsure of what to do with myself. After a couple of minutes, I stood on my feet and hurried over to help her with the boxes on top of the table. Ginger looked at me questioningly when I picked up the brass bowl and handed it to her.

"It's alright, you don't need to help, hon!"

"I need to do something," I shrugged and picked the two matching candlesticks next. "These are pretty."

Ginger took them from me. "Yes, they're all Mrs. De Beaufort." She tucked one of the candlesticks next to the brass bowl in the box but took the other one around to rest it on top of the shelf with Pamela's wine bottles.

I eyed all the boxes then. "Is she… _moving_ to South Africa?"

"Oh, Christ, no!" Ginger laughed heartily. "Of course not."

"Well it's just…" I shrugged motioning to all of the boxes."It looks like she's bringing a lot of things with her."

"Donations, and…" she winked. "An auction as well. She can fetch amazing prices for some of these things."

"Ah…" I frowned, wondering why Pamela would need to go to South Africa to auction a bunch of ornaments. Probably more wealthy-people stuff I couldn't understand.

"So…" Ginger looked over her shoulder to make sure we were still alone. "You found Franklin dead?"

I shuddered and nodded. "Yes, yes I did… on the first deck, on the stern side of the ship."

"Was there blood?" Ginger whispered.

"I… I… maybe," I wrapped my arms around myself again. "I was looking mostly at his face… his eyes… but there was blood, I think… around his head?" I frowned, thinking it odd I couldn't remember such details.

Ginger shuddered herself. "I have never seen a corpse, and I hope I never do."

"Yes, I wish I could say the same."

Ginger patted my arm sympathetically. "Would you like some more tea?"

I shook my head and moved to grab a large silver jar. "Do you need this?"

"Thanks, doll!" Ginger picked it up and put it next to the wine bottles as well.

Maybe another twenty minutes passed before the door opened again. Ginger and I had managed to box everything and put the boxes away in that time. When Pamela walked through the door, slipping her shawl from her shoulders, she looked like she already knew about everything. She wasn't surprised to see me and she marched straight up to me and put her arms around me, stunning me completely.

"You poor child, to have to see something like that," she rubbed her hands up and down my back. "Are you alright?" she asked as she pulled away slightly to look at me, but still holding me to her.

I nodded, recovering myself. "Yes, yes Pamela. Thank you."

Pamela touched my cheek briefly, tilting her head as if to ascertain herself I was being truthful. "Eric said that detective and the Captain would be coming to interrogate you here."

"Interrogate her?" Ginger gasped, a hand to her chest. "Poor thing."

"You just have to answer their questions truthfully, nothing else," Pamela told me. "I spoke to Lorena. She wanted to come with me, but I promised her I would look after you and told her she probably didn't want many people hovering over you all night. William took her to see the Captain, I think."

I was so grateful I almost seized her in a hug myself but I just smiled and thanked her.

"Amelia and Octavia sent you their love," she paused. "And Mr. Merlotte is very concerned for you," she smiled.

I just nodded. Sam's name brought back more worrisome thoughts than I could deal with so I just chose to not think about him. Pamela walked me back to the settee and told Ginger to bring more tea.

"I'm sorry to invade your privacy like this," I told her once we were alone.

Pamela waved it away as she started removing some of her jewelry. "Don't be silly, Sookie. Eric thought it was best to bring you here and I couldn't agree more."

I eyed her strangely – wondering why she would say that. I didn't have much more time to contemplate though – Ginger had just brought Pamela her tea when the door sprung open once more, revealing Mr. Northman, Captain Dearborn and the detective, Russell Edgington.

Well I guess it was questioning time then.

xoxoxoxox

Questions, questions for Sookie and Mr. Northman coming next. Isn't it cute how Sookie didn't even realize he's using her first name now? Oh and Lorena's going to be awesome – you guys know she loves theatrics.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Haha oh boy! I'm sorry for the slow burn you guys, but the important thing is that it will burn! Russell is no Hercule Poirot, but I hope to make him interesting. I have done something with the narrative later in the chapter, something I haven't done since the prologue, so I hope it doesn't take you away from the story. I didn't know how else to do it honestly. Hopefully it works.

Thank you for the comments you guys! They make me keep writing

**xoxoxoxox**

The detective and the Captain both sat down with us in Pamela's sitting room, while Pamela and Ginger left us. Mr. Northman came to sit beside me and as he did he shot me a reassuring look. It seemed like, the Captain being the highest authority on board, he would be conducting investigations and had invited Mr. Edgington to participate for his expertise.

I just sat there patiently and tried not to appear too nervous. The Captain briefly explained Mr. Mott had been bludgeoned to death with a hard, heavy object, that he had most certainly been killed where I found him.

"So, Miss Stackhouse, will you please walk us through your finding of Mr. Mott's body?" Russell Edgington asked, as he stood from his seat to walk and examine the shelf bolted to the wall displaying several bottles of wine, perfectly held in place by brass holders. The silver jar and the brass candlestick stood out, having being forgotten there by Ginger during her cleaning.

"Well," I took a deep breath, fighting the urge to wring my hands by grabbing at the fabric of my skirt fiercely. "I was just walking up the stairs with Mr. Northman. I heard a noise and, after Mr. Northman went back to check what it was I thought I heard movement on the upper deck, that's when I saw him under the stairs."

"It was dinner time. Why weren't you both at supper?" Russell asked, sweeping his eyes over us both from his place next to the shelf.

"We were stalling, I suppose," Mr. Northman spoke. "Miss Stackhouse wasn't in a hurry to join her table companions and I was merely keeping her company."

"Aah…" Russell smiled, his eyes resting on me again. "Who is it that you're travelling with again, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Lorena Krasiki."

The detective's eyes sparkled momentarily. "Ah yes, lovely woman. She was very concerned for you – she's waiting outside." He motioned towards the door. "So you are not with Mr. Northman's company?"

I shook my head frowning slightly. "No sir."

Russell Edgington nodded, exchanging a brief look with the Captain, who just looked, well, confused. He turned back to the shelf and picked at one bottle of wine, turning it around to study its label. "Mr. Northman, Franklin Mott was an employee of yours – in what capacity, if I may ask?"

It was Mr. Northman who took a deep breath this time and I thought he looked tired with some great unseen effort. "Franklin Mott was my secretary, though the brunt of his work would come only when we moored in Cape Town."

"Were you aware of Mr. Mott mentioning any enemies being on board?" Russell asked next.

Mr. Northman thought for a moment. "If there were any personal enemies of his on board, he did not confide in me."

"And Miss Stackhouse can vouch for your whereabouts for a total of 40 minutes which would have been the time in which he was murdered," Russell started pacing behind the couch where the Captain sat. "Is that correct, Miss Stackhouse?"

I just nodded, looking from Mr. Edgington to Mr. Northman, who just watched the detective impassively.

"And did you know Franklin Mott personally, Miss Stackhouse?"

I blinked. "Personally?"

"Before tonight, I mean," the detective smiled indulgently.

"I have seen him a couple of times," I said. "I knew he worked for Mr. Northman," I looked briefly at him sitting beside me, he watched me quietly. "Mr. Northman told me himself after Mr. Mott tried to get frisky with me a couple nights ago."

Mr. Northman looked surprised I had chosen to mention that, arching an eyebrow at me. The Captain and the detective exchanged another brief look.

"Miss Stackhouse, if a passenger presents inappropriate behavior towards another passenger, it's a matter that should be brought to my attention," the Captain said.

"Oh, Mr. Northman took care of it," I said hurriedly. "And put him in his place."

Russell Edgington looked between Mr. Northman and me briefly and nodded. "Well, I'm sure if it was anything too serious Mr. Northman would have brought it to your attention himself, isn't that right, Mr. Northman."

"Of course. Mott was my employee and I wouldn't tolerate that kind of behavior from him towards anyone. But he was warned and I am sure, would have carried out my order to stay away from her."

"Have you brought any other employees on this trip with you Mr. Northman?" Mr. Edgington continued his questioning.

"No. I have several members of my company with me, but subordinates? No."

"What about that lovely blonde who was here when we arrived?"

"Ginger is Mrs. De Beaufort's lady in waiting."

"Ah yes," Mr. Edgington walked around the couch to come and sit on the arm chair next to us. "And did either of them have constant contact with Mr. Mott?"

"I would say occasional."

Russell nodded, touching both index fingers to the bridge of his nose. "I will be wanting to speak with them in the coming days – and any other persons Mr. Mott might have had contact with. Do you think you might provide a list for us, Mr. Northman?"

Mr. Northman nodded readily. "Most certainly. Anything I can do to help."

Mr. Edgington studied us for another moment. "Did you see anyone out, _not_ going to the Dining Hall during your walk?"

I thought about it briefly. I hadn't really been paying attention to people – I had been way more interested in watching Mr. Northman – oh dear…

"We walked by several people on their way to the Dining Hall," Mr. Northman spoke up. "But we couldn't possibly tell where they were headed once we were down there."

"Well, of course not," the Captain said understandingly. "We will be knocking on some doors I suppose, Russell."

"Yes, it seems that way."

"Is there anything else we can do for you, Detective?" Mr. Northman asked, wanting to bring the conversation to an end.

Mr. Edgington pondered that for a moment before exchanging a meaningful look with the Captain. "No, I guess that will be all, for now."

We stood up and I fidgeted while the men shook hand and formalities. Mr. Northman walked them to the door and they bid us good night. I was back to wringing my hands and biting my lip nervously while Mr. Northman closed the door and turned back to me.

"What a night…" he watched me for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"But of course!" I assured him, smoothing my clothes. "I should really get going, Lorena is waiting outside." I marched up to the door determinedly. I better just get over with it. I had to face Lorena and Bill sooner or later. "Mr. Northman…" I said taking a deep breath as I stopped in front of him next to the door. "Thank you for everything!" I stretched out my hand to him, like I once had seen an actress doing in a movie, it had been so bold and brave – I guess I was trying to emulate those feelings, however far I was from sincerely experiencing them.

Mr. Northman watched my hand curiously, one perfect eyebrow rising – I already noticed the little things about him, some of his facial expressions already looked so familiar, and I hadn't known him for a week! He looked up into my eyes, his own dancing with mirth before he took my hand gently and kissed it – the resulting shiver that raced through me did not escape him and he smiled with conceit. Good grief, didn't conceit suit him like a glove…?

"It has been my pleasure… Sookie," my name rolled of his tongue like a caress and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from shivering again. "I look forward to getting in trouble with you again."

Oh he really wouldn't say that if he knew just how likely trouble was…

There were three consecutive knocks on the door and I jolted, gasping audibly, before rolling my eyes at myself and smiling sheepishly at Mr. Northman. "That will be Lorena."

Mr. Northman stepped back to pull the door open and, sure as day, next thing I know I'm enveloped in her tentacle-like arms and she's crushing me to her chest like a long-lost daughter.

"Oh my God! My poor Sookie! When I heard! Oh!" she pulled my away, grabbing my shoulders to look at me dramatically. "You must have been so horrified, your poor child!"

I just stared back at Lorena, eyes wide and speechless, instinctively trying to recoil from her claws but without success.

"Oh, Eric. Thank Goodness you were there!" Lorena let go of me briefly to clutch at Mr. Northman's arms, her eyes full of gratefulness.

"Yes, that was very fortunate," Bill said, much more soberly, as he stepped into the room.

He looked coldly at Mr. Northman, his eyes sizing him up before they rolled towards me with disapproval. "If you hadn't missed supper, none of this would have happened."

"I…"

"Oh William, there's no need to lecture her!" Lorena sprung in my defense, to my complete surprise. "It can get claustrophobic on these trips, the girl had to get some fresh air and our good Mr. Northman was kind enough to accompany her!" she finished with a bright smile at Mr. Northman.

"Yes, I suppose," Bill threw Mr. Northman, another shifty look.

"We should go and leave Mr. Northman alone," I suggested in a small voice.

Mr. Northman's eyes rolled back to me curiously, like he was trying to figure something out. I smiled nervously again as I hooked my arm through Lorena's. "Again, thank you, Mr. Northman."

Mr. Northman nodded. "Miss Stackhouse."

**xoxoxoxox**

_**August 1923 – Boston**_

Between Summer Street and Lincoln Street stood a two-storey, old brick building facing the South Central Station. On the second floor there was a single window from which a man stared at the large clock fixed to the train station's façade. This man was Russell Edgington, private eye.

It was six o'clock and he smiled contently. It was finally time to go home, put his feet up and eat Mrs. Genaro's famous spaghetti.

Russell Edgington turned around towards his desk, reached into his top drawer for his wallet and patted his breast pocket to ascertain himself his loyal flask of bourbon was safely tucked inside. With a satisfied cluck of his tongue, he patted his desk, pushed his chair against and glanced one last time over his shoulder, where the clock already marked 6-oh-five.

There was a soft knock on the door before it was pushed open and a young woman leaned against the door frame, popping her hip out and gazing at her boss lazily while she took a puff from her cheap cigarette, to then flick the ashes upon the polished wooden floor.

"Whatever it is, Miss Pickens, it will have to wait until tomorrow!" Russell said, already walking around his desk.

"You've got a client, Mr. Edgington," Miss Pickens drawled before she took another long puff from her cigarette.

Stopping in front of his assistant by door, Russell adjusted his jacket, shaking his head.

"It's past 6pm, Maudette. I do not see clients after 6. You should go home too, to that lovely boyfriend of yours!"

Maudette Pickens exhaled slowly, a cloud of smoke going straight into her boss's eyes

"I think you'll want to see this one," she continued in the same monotone voice that Russell Edgington had grown strangely fond of in the last couple of years.

"And why is that?" Russell sighed, annoyed, already regretting the cold plate of spaghetti.

"Because it is _I_ who wishes to speak with you!"

Russell looked away from the cloud of smoke into the hall outside where the tall, elegant Georgia Krasiki turned up his nose at him. Sighing, Russell nodded, waving her in tiredly.

"Very well. Miss Pickens you can go home, I'll lock up after we're done."

Maudette pushed away from the door and ambled her way back to her desk. Mrs. Krasiki strutted inside his office purposefully, walking straight to the chair and sitting down. Russell closed the door with resignation before he walked all the way around to his own chair.

"What can I do for you this time, Mrs. Krasiki?"

"My son is dead."

"I have heard of it. My condolences."

Mrs. Krasiki reached into her handbag and produced an old photograph, resting it atop Russell's desk. It depicted a young woman with long hair and a young man with an easy smile – both poorly dressed, right outside a very old looking church. The annotation behind the picture said it was New Orleans 1909.

Russell threw his hands out at a loss. "I'm sorry my dear, I don't understand. What does this mean?"

"_That_ is Lorena, at 21. She is _not_ who she claims to be like I have always suspected. Now she inherits everything that was his and she didn't even give him an heir!"

"Mrs. Krasiki," Russell sighed leaning back into his chair. "Charles died of tuberculosis; no one killed him, certainly not your daughter-in-law. What exactly do you want from me?"

"You're from the south; it shouldn't be too difficult for you to find out who she is."

"If I do, what does that change for her?"

Mrs. Krasiki pursed her lips. "That is between me and her. I just want to know who she really is." She reached into her purse again and produced a leaflet for a cruise to South Africa. "I've planted a little seed in her heart, Mr. Edgington. I _know_ what she is made of even if I don't know who she is." She watched as the detective examined the leaflet. "Many of Charles's old, wealthy friends will be on that cruise. Lorena has purchased herself a ticket and made plans to move to New York in the coming months."

Russell looked from the pamphlet to his client with a raised eyebrow. "Are you suggesting she's some sort of black widow, Mrs. Krasiki?"

"I am certain."

Russell couldn't help but smile slowly as he rolled the idea in his head. "Suppose she lied to him about her past and she started off as a juggler in a Canadian Circus… unless she was disloyal to her husband while they were married, you'll never be able to take anything away from her."

"You don't have to concern yourself with that. All I want from you is your investigative skills. You know I can make it worth your while."

Russell thought it over – as he watched the woman in front of him.

"Oh… hell why not? I've never been on a cruise before!" he smiled wide, moving to place the leaflet in his top drawer. "Lorena certainly has in you a worthy adversary, doesn't she?"

"Only you can tell, Mr. Edgington," Mrs. Krasiki stood regally, placing her card on his desk. "We will talk again soon."

Russell Edgington watched as Mrs. Krasiki left, closing the door behind her. He leaned back in his chair, holding her card between his fingers as he read the address and telephone number. Thoughts of spaghetti flew from his mind.

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N2:** Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Thank you for the lovely feedback guys. You know, I almost wanted Maudette to come along for the journey just because I loved her – I can see her so clearly in my mind! But I didn't have a legitimate excuse to bring her and I didn't want Mr. Edgington to pass for the kind of guy who sleeps with his assistant.

Big moments in this chapter! Enjoy!

**xoxoxoxox**

"Time to wake up little wild flower!"

I threw my arms in front of my face as the curtains were pulled open and sunlight blinded me mercilessly. Lorena's sing-song voice pierced through the fog of my sleep, forcing me awake.

"You don't want to be late for breakfast!" she continued her annoying melody.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked groggily as I pushed myself up on my elbows.

"Because there is much to be in a good mood about!" Lorena said as she pulled my covers away. "Franklin Mott's gone and Mr. Merlotte is eager to see you!"

"Really...?" I looked at her suspiciously. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Lorena asked as if the idea was simply absurd as she rummaged through the chest by the foot of the bed. "You've been doing marvelous work! Your little jealousy stunt from last night is already bearing fruit!"

I blinked repeatedly at that. "My little jealousy stunt?"

Lorena looked at me with a smirk, as if she'd caught on to some big joke I was telling. "Sam Merlotte was visibly disturbed when he heard you were in Mr. Northman's company all through the evening! Even Octavia Fant mentioned she thinks he's a bit too smitten with you already!"

My eyes flitted about my room in confusion. What was she talking about, why wasn't she mad at me - why were we still discussing Sam Merlotte?

"You're not mad at me," I repeated.

Lorena looked at me strangely. "No, Sookie! I'm proud!" she finally found the dress she was looking for and held it up for me to see. It was lilac, pleated and flowy, with a modest opening at the front."Very _chic_!"

I stared from the dress to Lorena, still blinking repeatedly while trying to wrap my mind around my current situation. So, Lorena didn't know? Bill hadn't told her? Why? Where did that leave me?

"Did you talk to Bill last night?"

Lorena's eager smiled dropped, and she straightened herself up, watching me impatiently. "Yes, of course! We were at supper together, we came by to pick you up together! Sookie stop being lazy, get up and go clean up for breakfast!" She dropped the dress on the bed, over my legs. "Time to make me proud again!"

I watched her leave, still completely lost. I stared at the door for two minutes longer, before finally kicking my legs over to the side of the bed, grabbing the dress, my toiletries and heading for the bathroom.

Why wouldn't Bill tell Lorena I had broken my end of the deal? Did he expect to convince me to cooperate? Didn't he believe I meant what I said? I couldn't get ready fast enough - I needed to speak with Bill, I needed to know what he was up to.

The main subject in the Dining Hall was Franklin Mott's murder. People were horrified, scared, and slightly excited, it seemed. I could glimpse several people looking furtively my way before turning to whisper to each other. So I was completely distracted from my previous plans. People at my own table were all very interested in a recount of my evening. Octavia Fant in special looked like she was reading a mystery novel as she hung to my every word. Sam had shown himself concerned for my well being and had been very gentle and kind and, unlike most at the table, didn't prod me for many details. But perhaps Lorena had been right about the jealousy because he asked, almost as soon as the subject of Franklin Mott had finally died, if I would like to go to the pool with him later in the afternoon - Amelia and Tray would be there (of course!).I felt obligated to say yes, especially with Lorena watching - until I talked with Bill, who was also watching us like hawk, I had better be careful.

I finally noticed the detective, because there was also a lot of looks and whispers directed at him. He was sitting at the Captain's table today, but he definitely hadn't been before or I would have remembered him. I could see him speaking with the Captain - the latter looking very grim. I imagine having a murder happen in your ship was some of the worst things that could happen, short of hitting an Iceberg. I suddenly caught Amelia watching me intently and I waved and smiled at her. It took her a moment to respond, and the smile on her face was a bit tentative. I frowned and turned my attention back to the people on my table.

I caught an interesting moment between Bill and Lorena as I did. They were smiling at each other, clearly unaware anyone was watching, and, while before I could have glimpsed the incriminating adoration in their eyes, today I saw relief - they were relieved. I bit my lip and looked down at my plate - Franklin Mott was no longer a threat to them - that had to be the motive of their relief. A darker thought crossed my mind, one I didn't want to dwell on for too long.

I was walking on the deck, behind Bill and Lorena who walked arm in arm, next to Stan and Isabel Baker while they talked. I stared at the sea distractedly - trying not to think of Franklin Mott and Bill and Lorena. So distracted and lost in my thoughts I was I gasped and jumped when an arm suddenly hooked through mine, accompanied by a cheerful "hello".

"God, Amelia! You scared me!" I gasped, resting a hand over my heart.

Amelia shrunk her shoulders in mock regret as she grinned wildly at me. "I'm sorry! You looked like you weren't even here though, what's troubling you?"

I shrugged. "Somebody died, Amelia..."

"Yes," Amelia's eyes widened as she looked at the quartet in front of us. "That is upsetting."

"Where have you been anyway?" I asked. "I haven't talked to you since the day before yesterday!"

Amelia looked down at the floor as we walked, her perpetual smile gone from her face. "I know, I just didn't have a good day yesterday."

"Can't have ended worse than mine," I muttered.

"No, I guess not!" she flinched. She watched me for a moment before looking back the floor. "I have something I want to show you. Would you come with me?"

I looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise!" she said mysteriously, tugging my arm. "Indulge me?"

I looked at Bill and Lorena, who were already several steps ahead. I really wanted to speak with Bill, but he looked busy. I nodded and allowed Amelia to steer me in the opposite direction.

We ended up in her cabin, which, like Pamela's, was large and richer than Lorena's, but it boasted of Amelia's youth, with softer colors and white flowers. Her bedroom was pure peach and pink and she sat me on her bed before she walked to a rectangular wicker basket, resting atop a chest of clothes. She came up to me with a folder, handed it to me and sat next to me on the bed.

"They're some of my own designs."

"Oh..." I opened the folder to see the first of a series of fashion drafts, all signed by Amelia. Page after page I swallowed and could feel my breathing becoming erratic. Amelia sat silently beside me, her feet swinging back and forth casually. I recognized each one of them, as I had been a part of making several of those. The last sheet to paper had a photograph attached to it - it was a photograph of Carmichael's seamstress hall. I recognized the lines of sewing machines, the cutting and pressing tables. I even recognized some of the women's faces who could be seen on the picture. I looked for my own face but if I was there, I wasn't visible. I swallowed thickly and looked over at Amelia, who watched me intently. "Why are you showing me these?"

Amelia looked at the folder on my lap and I could see her biting the inside of her lip thoughtfully. She looked back at me, a vulnerable look in her brown eyes. "I was hoping you'd look at those and then look completely puzzled. But... you don't... you seem to know exactly why I'm showing you these and are just looking for confirmation."

I had to look away then, and I closed the folder and stood form the bed. I could feel Amelia's eyes on me as I stood there, trying to stare a hole on her bed as I tried to figure out my words.

"Sookie?" Amelia called pleadingly when I remained quiet. "Please... I think I deserve an explanation as to why you are pretending to be some Bostonian Importer's daughter... who are you?"

I sighed, closing my eyes briefly. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, from Bon Temps, Louisiana. My father was a simple farmer and I have never been in Boston. I don't have anything to my name, not even the clothes I wear. Bill once rescued me and my brother from a terrible situation and brought us to New York. He promised he'd marry me. Then Lorena came to him one day and offered him a deal." I paused for air and Amelia's mouth was hanging open as she watched me. "She wanted me to make Sam fall in love with me, to trust me and give me gifts. She wanted me to be close enough to him that I could steal from him." I took a deep breath. "But I've already told Bill I'm not doing that and I promise you now I won't do it." I could feel the tears building and I fought them. "I swear to you I don't want his money, or anyone else's and my only intention is to get out of this somehow... I just don't know how." I couldn't hold it anymore and I cried openly. "And I'm sorry I lied to you."

Amelia stared at the floor in front of her, her eyes wide, her mouth open. I wanted to beg her to say something, but for a long moment she stared at the floor while I tried to hold myself together in front of her.

She looked at me then, her own brown eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I need to think. But right now, please, get out! I can't even bear to look at you!" she said in a strangled voice, tears running down her cheeks. "Go!" she snapped sharply.

I shuddered with the harshness of her tone and I could do little more than stare at her for a moment, lips trembling and incapable of uttering a single word apart from a muttered "I'm sorry!" before I turned on my heels and dashed for the door.

My legs felt like rubber and I made myself walk out of sheer necessity. I touched the wall to my left for some semblance of support and direction because I could barely see through the tears pooling in my eyes. But I held them back and did my best not to break down, not in public, not now. I walked past people coming and going out of their cabins and I nodded absently at them, shame and regret eating at me from inside. The look on Amelia's face, the hurt, the anger – it hurt more than I could have anticipated. I had never had a girlfriend – she had been the closest to one I had ever had, and the part of me that had been living Lorena's fantasy enjoyed Amelia's affection unabashedly. Now she was lost to me and she would tell Sam and Octavia and soon everyone would know and my humiliation would be complete. Bill and Lorena wouldn't forgive me and they would abandon me in South Africa without ever looking back.

I finally reached the end of that wall, as it turned into a corner leading to the indoor staircase. I hid behind that wall, my back flat against it and I took a deep breath before I finally let myself go. I closed my eyes and just allowed misery to take over. I sobbed convulsively as the tears I had been holding back finally burst through the dam. I kept my palms pressed to the wall on my sides and I cried, I cried in despair and hurt and shame. I wanted out of this ship – I wanted dry land, I wanted to disappear in the world where no one could find me. So I cried, I cried for that too, because I wouldn't get my way. I was stuck here and so, so alone!

"Ssshhh, it's OK, little one, it's OK."

I gasped, my eyes opening quickly to the sight of white linen covering the expanse of a broad chest. Warm hands cupped my face, tilting my head upwards. It was Mr. Northman staring down at me, from the depth of his cool, ocean blue eyes. They were searching as they roamed all over my face, and kind. He reached with his thumbs and wiped at my tears. I could do nothing but stare back at him, feeling smaller than ever with the way he towered over me, his head bent down, his forehead almost touching mine.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad and it won't last forever," he said gently.

"You don't know that!" I protested weakly, I barely recognized my own voice.

"I _do_ know," he insisted and there was that condescending smile again, but there was also gentleness in his eyes. "You're young Sookie. Better and worse days will come, and you'll find out you can get through them alright."

"Well yeah?" I spat impatiently, wiping at my nose with the back of my hand. "Well I want a better day _now_. Can you arrange that Mr. Know-It-All?" I cocked my head at him defiantly, I was tired of his bothersome, conceited and flippant attitude. "Huh?"

The smile on his lips now was different, he was amused, as if he actually appreciated my rude come back. I frowned slightly at that, and recoiled slightly against the wall. And then, Mr. Northman kissed me.

My gasp was muted by his fast lips upon mine and my eyes stared wildly into his closed ones. My hands automatically pushed against his chest, but it was a weak attempt. His hands, which had been cradling my face, now titled my head even further and I closed my eyes at the sensation of his warm lips against mine. They were smooth and insistent – and creative. His right hand fisted into my hair and his left one slipped down to circle my waist. I whimpered against him when he pulled my body closer to his, my hands now trapped between us.

I couldn't breathe and I tore my lips away, taking large gulps of air. My eyes fluttered open, my eyelids felt heavy and I barely had a chance to look at him before he was kissing me again. My hands came alive and slid up to wrap around his neck and tug at his short hair. I pressed my lips to his eagerly this time and attempted to keep up with him. Kissing Bill had never been like this and for a split second I wondered what the hell I was even doing. But I couldn't dwell on guilt or the whats of it, because responding to him was like an unpracticed but perfect dance that I found myself strangely comfortable with. I had found a pace and was happy to keep kissing him and I didn't even flinch when his tongue brushed tentatively against my lips. I had definitely never been kissed like this before…

Oh Jesus H. Christ… did that make me _one of __**those**__ girls_?

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" I screeched as I pushed against him with a lot more force and intent this time. "You… _you_… rascal! How _dare_ you?" I smacked his chest pointedly.

To my complete aggravation, he rolled his eyes at me, at the same time he took a step back and adjusted his shirt like nothing had just happened. He was in his usual uniform of casual disregard for the formality most men adopted and I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over the bare skin of his forearms, his sleeves having been rolled up as usual.

"You were asking me for a better day. _This_ was improvement, yes?" he offered with a smirk as he caught my wondering eyes in his again.

"You must think yourself some big prize, huh?" I rolled my eyes, placing my hands on my hips.

"You tell _me_," he waggled his eyebrows teasingly. "Why are you so flushed, Sookie?"

"This is me being mad, _Mister_ Northman."

"Well, whatever your current state of mind,_ Sookie_, it's an improvement over your tears," he narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Don't you feel better?"

I opened my mouth to retort and stopped myself. My whole body was stiff and tense and I wanted so bad to outwit him but his very presence was working against me. "Well, don't you ever do it again!"

His eyes rolled up as he seemed to be thinking about it, he looked back down at me and shook his head. "I can't promise you that."

"Why the hell not?" I snapped.

"My own day might need improvement sometime and it would only be fair for you to repay me. Don't you think?"

My jaw dropped. He was good – I had to admit. Like something out of a particularly good cheap novel. Taking advantage of my silence and current disarming, Mr. Northman reached over to touch the tip of my nose gently.

"I suppose I'll see you later, _Miss_ Stackhouse," he winked before walking away, leaving me completely speechless and more than a little rattled.

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N2:** Next why didn't Bill tell Lorena and what will Amelia do? Also I'm not sure everyone caught the moment Amelia recognized Sookie. One reviewer (**jerzygirl**) did, but she was the only who mentioned it so I hope it was perceptible enough. See ya soon! **Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Happy Sunday everyone! Here I come again. Had to take a break from my update-parade and show NSOP some love. But here we are again, aboard our ship of mystery and intrigue and tall, blonde Scandinavian men.

Glad you guys enjoyed last chapter. I was a bit nervous about the Russell bit. Changing narrative after so many chapters feels risky – but it's totally necessary now that we have an investigation. I still might bring over povs and I hope they work.

Someone mentioned having missed the moment Amelia recognized Sookie. It was in Pam's bedroom, while they were looking at Pam's egyptian silks. The sight of Sookie and fabric brought back some memories!

**xoxoxoxox**

I fidgeted outside Bill's room for a full five minutes and I made it to knock about three times before I actually did it. I was being pulled in so many different directions at the moment I had no idea what I wanted to say once he opened that door. Did I simply say "Amelia knows", should I ask "why didn't you tell Lorena I refused to keep up with the charade?", or should I just go with "did you or Lorena kill Franklin Mott?"

"Oh, hey doll!" Bill opened his door with a smile, swept his eyes up and down the corridor and pulled me inside. "Where did you go earlier in the morning?"

As he closed the door and turned back to me I realized I didn't want to talk about Amelia or Franklin Mott. If Bill or Lorena had really killed Mott... shouldn't I fear for what they would do to Amelia? I swallowed, willing myself to stop wringing my hands.

"You didn't tell Lorena about our conversation last night."

"Of course not," Bill took my hand and led me to sit on the couch against the wall. "Sookie, I understand how you feel. If you had refused in the beginning I would have taken your side!"

I frowned. "But now you won't?"

"I can't now. Sookie, we have no choice," Bill said gently. "Too much has been invested in this. We're in the middle of the ocean going to South Africa on Lorena's dime."

"Oh, so it's my fault then?" I grumbled bitterly. "Because I wasn't quick to refuse now I must go through with it?"

"Sookie, you are not listening to me," Bill grasped my hand and I fought the urge to pull away. "You have to do it now. If you don't, Lorena will..."

"Lorena will what?" I stood up, fisting my hands as I turned to face him. "Are you going to pretend you're not on her side? That you don't want this as much as she does? Would you really have taken my side if I'd said no? Would you have said no to your lover? Were you sleeping with her back then or is it just the romance of the sea?"

"Sookie!" Bill said warningly as he sprung to his feet in front of me. "You are speaking nonsense!"

"Oh please!" I spat, rolling my eyes angrily. "I can smell her on you even now!"

I could see Bill almost wanting to sniff his shirt, but he stopped before he incriminated himself further and took a steadying breath instead.

"Sookie, listen to me," he reached for my hands and stepped back, shaking my head, my lips pressed into a thin line. He had the gall to look hurt. "You're scared, you're nervous. You don't understand - you don't trust me..."

"Can you blame me?"

"Sookie, I am doing all of this for you."

"Are you? I don't remember ever asking you for diamonds and wealth, Bill Compton!"

"That doesn't mean I don't want to give those things to you," he soothed, attempting to go for my hands again, I took another step back and he huffed with annoyance. "Lorena is inconsequential. She's the means to an end. When all of this is over I'll keep all my promises to you."

"That's duplicitous and mean!" I shook my head with disappointment. "You're just using her then? You intend to leave her after plotting with her? Making a fool out of her like you did me?"

Bill's expression turned dark and menacing, but oddly, I wasn't threatened by it, he wasn't even looking at me anymore. I could see him flexing his hands open and closed and he looked entirely too tense. I had hit a nerve and I narrowed my eyes as I watched him slowly bring himself back from whatever dark place he'd gone to.

"Sookie, darling..." he stepped closer and this time I let him, afraid to rile him too much."The end of it all is you and I go home and we get married, just like I promised you."

I stared back at him mutely, not wanting to say anything. I didn't trust him, nor did I want him to keep his promises to me anymore. But self preservation kept me from saying so. Something in my gut told me my travelling companions were far more dangerous than I gave them credit for. I had to be careful or I could end up in the bottom of the ocean before we reached land again.

I didn't fight him when he pulled me into his arms and I even forced myself to respond, letting him believe I had caved. But even while he held me gently and even as he kissed me, trying to coax me into passion, I could feel it was half-hearted. I had felt what real passion and desire were like just ten minutes ago, and this was not it.

I pulled away and forced a smile on my lips and touched his cheek soothingly. He smiled back at me and there was a strange, hopeful and vulnerable look in them. I suppose I should be glad Bill always insisted we preserve my honor. The idea of giving myself to him now turned my stomach about as much as the idea of being in a dark room alone with Franklin Mott.

"You trust me, Sookie. I'm going to take care of everything," Bill whispered, now convinced he had won me back.

He hugged me again, a bit more fiercely this time. Oh God, what was I going to do? I felt like the walls were closing in on me. Four walls with names on then: Bill, Lorena, Amelia and Eric Northman. I was going to be crushed no matter which way I looked, and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it.

Around lunch time I found myself pacing in my bedroom, not wanting to go out at all. What would be waiting for me in the Dining Hall? Would Amelia have told Sam? Would she have told everyone? Should I just go ahead and tell Lorena and hope she had an emergency plan? Somehow I couldn't do that - Amelia didn't deserve to be the focus of Lorena's wrath. Maybe I could just claim perpetual seasickness and never leave the room - yes that sounded plausible! I could do that – avoid the whole thing, pretend the world outside my bedroom didn't exist…

Last time that plan worked I was eight, during a thunderstorm. Somehow it didn't look like that sound a plan right now. Lorena came for me when it was time and I walked as one walking to the hangman's noose. Lorena was talking the entire time and I couldn't hear a single word. Bill was at her arm as usual, and he was quiet in a confident sort of way. I met his gaze briefly as we came to the door to the Dining Hall – he was smiling at me, while his hand rested low on Lorena's back and I frowned at him.

Lorena stalled at the entrance, as she met the Bakers and I was thankful for it. While Bill and Lorena were distracted being civil, I peered into the hall, looking for signs of impending disaster. I could see Octavia Fant and Sam Merlotte talking animatedly with Tray Dawson and Amelia. My stomach plummeted. Amelia was at our table. Still, they didn't all look like they had just been delivered outrageous news. Octavia and Sam particularly, looked genuinely happy about whatever it was they were discussing. Amelia had a nervous smile on her face and Tray looked at her with a mixture of worry and adoration. I swallowed and turned back to Bill and Lorena – both still lost in conversation with the Bakers. I cast a look about me, looking for possible quick escapes – I could just run to the stern of the ship again, maybe I would find another dead body and everybody would be so horrified they would forget all about me. Dive and swim. Dive and swim to shore – that was always an option…

"Sookie?"

I jumped at the feel of a hand on my arm and I whipped around, containing a gasp when I came face to face with Amelia. She looked at me with about as much hesitation as I probably felt. I swallowed, looked around us, my eyes looking for places to rest – anywhere but in her eyes.

"Do you think we could talk for a moment, in private?"

I looked at her pleadingly. "Why?"

She took my arm mutely and started steering me away. When we were far away enough from the Dining Hall and the amount of people walking towards it dwindled, Amelia let go of my arm to lean against the rail. I mimicked her position and watched her inquiringly.

"Do you like Sam?" she asked me.

"I do. I think he is a good man, a kind man."

"Are you in love with him?" she asked a bit more uncertainly.

I shook my head. "I am not."

Amelia looked at the ocean thoughtfully for a long moment. "I want you to tell me your whole story, in details."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know. If I'm going to help you, I need to know everything."

My eyes widened as I studied her profile. "You mean to help me? Why?"

Amelia glanced at me briefly before returning her eyes to the ocean. "Because I know you have a good heart, and I know you were honest with me when you swore you would not do it to Sam. I believe you." I felt a certain ache in my chest suddenly lessen. "But you can't simply say no to those felons! Who knows what they're capable of?"

I looked at Amelia, completely speechless. Amelia was also quiet for a moment before she continued. "I like you Sookie. I have always wanted a friend. When you and Sam started getting along, I thought maybe we could even be like sisters – because Sam is like a brother to me." Here she paused and looked at me very seriously. "And I will never let anyone hurt him."

I nodded. "I wouldn't want that."

Amelia smiled a tiny, warm smile. "I know."

I sighed. "I really am so sorry."

"I know you are. But I still want the whole story."

I nodded. "I promise you the story of my life. But now we need to return or Bill and Lorena could get suspicious."

"You're right," Amelia hooked her arm through mine. "We can talk as we're getting ready for the pool later."

"Yes." I stopped walking and took her hands in my. "Thank you, Amelia… for your vote of confidence."

Amelia studied me for a moment and nodded. "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't. I don't care what happens to me… I'm not going through with this."

Amelia looked worried for a moment and she shook her head. "You should care what happens to you. Who else will?"

"I don't have the luxury of allies," I chuckled bitterly. "My only brother is miles away, in New York."

Amelia squeezed my hands encouragingly. "Well, now you have me."

My heart soared with hope and tears welled in my eyes. "And you me."

Amelia grinned. "Friends?" she offered me her hand for a shake.

I stared at her hand and laughed, remembering the lady in the movie and I nodded fiercely, shaking her hand in mine.

**xoxoxoxox**

**RUSSELL**

I was starting to understand why Miss Pickens was vital as an assistant. For one thing, she always reminded me to take my pills. I was useless without them. Popping them in four hours after breakfast was just not the same. So, as I stood in Mr. Northman's sitting room just before noon I was feeling the effects of my neglecting to take them correctly. My eye sight was slightly compromised and I had to keep blinking the moisture out of them, my palms were sweaty and shaking a bit. Ah, Miss Pickens, you are getting a raise when I come back.

"Detective, sorry to keep you waiting."

I look up from my hands as Mr. Northman walks in from his bedroom, fully dressed for lunch and adjusting the front of his jacket. I smile and nod as he motions for me to take a sit. Mr. Northman sits across from me, his cool, calculating eyes held mine steadfastly. There was something admirable about that. Mr. Northman would not be intimidated – which told me, immediately, he had much to be intimidated about, and that was usually the case with people like him. Not that he was a real suspect in this case; of course, he had a solid alibi in Miss Stackhouse. But I couldn't help remembering a different case.

"I hear they cleared you in the De Beaufort case!" I choose to say.

"That is correct." He doesn't flinch, doesn't betray anything.

I can't help but smile. "Of course, you wouldn't be travelling if you weren't." Mr. Northman just raised his eyebrows now, looking bored. "I thank you for the list you provided us with. We will be questioning several people in the coming days, including the people who had personal contact with Mr. Mott, per your suggestions."

"It is all I can do for you, I'm afraid."

I smiled. "I am sure it is enough."

"I suppose we will see," Mr. Northman watched me for a moment. "Is there anything you came here for, or was it just to thank me?"

Right, down to business it is.

"Do you always travel with employees, Mr. Northman?"

That got a minor reaction, I noticed. He blinked, taking a moment to evaluate the question, and, probably, to wonder why I'd asked it. "When necessary."

"But, Mr. Mott has just recently become your employee, is that correct?"

Mr. Northman's eyebrows arched more pronouncedly now. "Why would you think that?"

I reached into my pocket for my notes and batted my own eyes repeatedly so I could actually read. Damn pills. "I spoke to a Mr. Madden; I understand he is one of your partners?" Mr. Northman nodded silently. "He said the first time he ever saw Mr. Mott was on board!" I looked up at him now, but his face, as expected, told me nothing. "Victor Madden is someone you have constant contact with, as I understand. If he hadn't met Mr. Mott before this trip, it stands to reason he's a recent acquisition."

"My question would be why is that relevant?"

I smiled. "Well, Mr. Northman, certainly everything about Mr. Mott is relevant to me."

"Then you should know there is not an abundance of information you can get from me, or anyone from North Star," he pointed out. "Franklin Mott was, indeed, hired just a few weeks before the trip. I know nothing of his life before that, or of his having any enemies… especially enemies willing to purchase an expensive ticket for a ship heading to South Africa."

"Yes that does seem like quite the effort," I nodded putting my notes back in my pocket. "Tell me, you were a close friend of Charles Krasiki, were you not?"

This produced a curious reaction. Mr. Northman narrowed his eyes and shifted slightly. "I was."

"His widow is aboard as I understand; Miss Stackhouse is in her care, is she not?"

"Yes."

"Were you acquainted with Miss Stackhouse before this trip?"

Mr. Northman tilted his head slightly, curious as to where I was going with this. "I was not."

"Tell me more about Miss Stackhouse's encounter with your employee."

Mr. Northman leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "If you think Miss Stackhouse could bludgeon a man to death…"

"Oh God, that would be impressive!" I chuckled. "No, Mr. Northman, I'm not suggesting such thing. She could not, of course, such a tiny, fragile thing!" I paused, letting my implication sit. Mr. Northman's eyes darkened slightly but he said nothing. "Now _you_ could have. You're strong and able – Mr. Mott might have pissed you off. Maybe because of business, maybe because he made an ungentlemanly pass at Miss Stackhouse, whom maybe you are pursuing yourself? A heated discussion, in Miss Stackhouse's presence, and maybe you take your anger a bit too far. Miss Stackhouse of course covers for you and you walk off into the sunset together."

Mr. Northman actually laughed here, and he leaned back in his seat, completely unfazed. "I think you're a romantic, Detective."

Well, yes. Yes, I suppose I was. But I would have to look more into it. Something told me there was more than coincidence to the two cases I now found myself investigating. Eric Northman, Franklin Mott, Miss Stackhouse, Lorena Krasiki, Charles Krasiki – they were all connected somehow – and I intended to find out how.

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N2:** Review for more updates. Yes, I'm holding chapters hostage! There's more of you lurking, I can see you!


	16. Chapter 16

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

"What did you tell Lorena?" Amelia asked me as she folded a long fluffy towel and stuffed it into a basket.

We were getting ready to go to the swimming pool, where Sam and Tray would be waiting. Lorena had picked a couple of swimsuits for me during our shopping sprees, so I had mine under a one-piece cotton dress. Amelia had spent 10 minutes choosing hers and she had modestly concealed it with a kimono-style dress that was of her own design, if memory served me.

"I told her I was coming to help you choose your swimwear," I shrugged. "Girls do that, don't they?" I narrowed my eyes, suddenly uncertain.

Amelia giggled, nodding with amusement. "Yes we do! Although you were not very helpful, Sookie!"

I shrugged. "They were all very beautiful."

"Yes, but we're missing something," she narrowed her eyes at me and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Ah!" she bounced across the room and came back with a peach sun-hat, placing it on top of my head. "Perfect!"

I smiled sheepishly and tugged it down a little more. I had pulled my hair into a bun at the back of my neck, and some tendrils escaped it, so I tucked them into the hat.

"So… now you know everything," I said as I watched Amelia trying a few hats herself. "What do you think?"

Amelia assumed a serious, pondering expression as she stared into the mirror. Whether it was because she was thinking about everything I told her, or because she was having a hard time choosing a hat, it was hard to tell. I bit my lip nervously and looked down at the floor, wondering if my story had helped or ruined my case with her.

"I think…" she paused, switching hats in the process. "Fooling Lorena and Bill might be a problem." I sighed and Amelia sent me an encouraging smile through the mirror. "But not impossible."

"Yes?" I asked hopefully.

"At some point you're going to have to abandon ship, Sookie." I widened my eyes and she chuckled. "Figuratively speaking, of course. You can't lie to them, fail to produce the diamonds and money they want, and expect them to just take you back to America with no hard feelings!"

I sighed. "I can't hold on that long!"

"I know, besides, we can't just keep Sam in the dark about this!"

I swallowed. "Do I have to…. to tell him, you mean?" I started wringing my hands nervously. "I thought if I just left him alone…"

"You can't!" Amelia turned from the mirror to look at me properly, a very wide, very black sun hat on her head. "If you stay away from him, Lorena and Bill will know you're rebelling!"

"But…"

"We would be better off with Sam as an ally."

I groaned. The idea of Sam knowing what I had been doing to him turned my stomach. I didn't know what was worse, my feelings about hurting his feelings, or my shame.

"Unless… you want to marry him anyway?" Amelia asked hopefully.

My heart sank. "I think we both want better for Sam than a former gold digger ridden by guilt."

"You are not the gold digger!" Amelia admonished me. "I would still like you as a sister!" she grinned, grabbing my hands enthusiastically. "We could choose each other's swimwear for the rest of our days!"

We giggled and I shook my head. "I settled for marrying a man I don't love once, and look where it's taken me."

"We tell Sam then," Amelia nodded. "He will help us."

"He'll be mad…" I was suddenly very afraid.

"I think he will be _hurt_," Amelia corrected me, making a face. "But Sam's a good person. He will understand your dilemma."

I sighed. "What if he doesn't… what if he's too angry about it?"

"Then _I_ will appeal to him," Amelia assured me. "Sam won't say no to me!"

"I hope you're right…. Because if all of this blows over… if the truth is revealed…" I shuddered.

Amelia grew serious again and she sat at the foot of the bed, looking pale herself. "Do you really think they killed that man?"

"I think they had motive," I said carefully. "I heard Lorena make a threat but it could be just talk..."

"It could be..." Amelia batted her eyes a little before she looked up at me, eyes wide and jaw slackened. "How did Charles Krasiki die?"

My own eyes widened at what her question implied. I raked my brain for what I knew and a wave of relief rushed through me when I remembered. "He was sick, for a long time. I heard the housekeepers talking."

"Oh..." Amelia sighed. "That's good!"

I sat down on the bed next to her. "I don't want to believe it could have been Bill. I may be scared to death of him now but... but he saved me."

Amelia put her hand around my shoulder, patting it understandingly. "People, all people are capable of both good and bad deeds. Maybe Bill feels protective over you, maybe he does want to take care of you like he says."

"But he loves Lorena," I frowned.

Amelia shrugged. "A woman who apparently abandoned him for a wealthy man! I'm not saying we should trust Bill. But I'm saying maybe he is more reliable than Lorena. He appears to be trying to protect you in his own way."

I thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Maybe she was right, maybe he did feel protective over me still. Protective enough that he would spare me from Lorena's wrath over our fight the other night. But I still had to be careful.

"So, how should I go about talking to Sam about this?" I asked, trying not to shake at the very thought.

"I will think about this. For now, we should go. We have taken too long already with the time you took to tell me everything and, if you're right, Lorena will be around, watching you like a hawk. So, for now, perform. Leave Sam to me."

I nodded and followed her as she stood up. I have to admit I was content to follow Amelia's lead - to have someone telling me what to do felt good, safe. But I knew I couldn't fool myself. I should trust her where Sam was concerned, but Bill and Lorena were my problem. I would have to know how to handle them myself.

The swimming pool was a large area at the very topmost deck and available to first class passengers during a few hours of the day. Mostly, it was populated by younger people and children, supervised by their parents. We found Sam and Tray lounging on a table under a sunbrella, watching the people and children walking by. There were colorful drinks in front of them. When they saw us they waved us over and stood as we approached.

"Took you long enough!" Tray teased as he kissed Amelia's cheek and held her chair for him.

"We were a bit distracted with girl talk!" Amelia shrugged, which just caused the men to laugh.

"Sookie, I'm glad you came," Sam told me after I sat down.

"I'm glad you invited me!" I smiled. "Can you swim?"

"Like a fish!" he said proudly.

"I don't want any wet boys round me!" Amelia warned them seriously. "We're here for the sunshine, isn't it Sookie?" I just nodded and grinned. "You boys clearly are just here to stare at the ladies in bathing suits anyway!" Amelia continued disdainfully looking over her shoulder at the group of young ladies sitting by the pool on their towels. "You chose yourselves quite the spot!" she glared at Tray when she said it.

"Ames, Ames, you're adorable when you're jealous!" Tray teased her, leaning over the table to try and reach her.

"Shoo!" Amelia laughed, swatting him away with her towel.

"Do you want to trade seats so I won't see anything?" he offered with a grin.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "No! We're not going to be sitting here anyway. Come on, Sookie, let's roast in the sun!" she said pushing away from her chair.

I looked confusedly between Amelia and the boys before I followed suit. I shrugged at Sam and he simply laughed and nodded towards Amelia.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sam asked as I walked away.

"Uhm... sure!" I threw over my shoulder and then Amelia yanked me along with her. "Uhm... Amelia? What are we doing?"

"Just keeping Tray on his toes!" she said angrily.

"Amelia I'm sure he wasn't staring at them..." I said carefully.

Amelia cackled in front of me as she continued to drag me along and I blinked repeatedly at the back of her head, wondering what the hell that was. She stopped turned around, took in the expression on my face and burst into laughter.

"Oh Sookie! Your face!"

"I'm confused," I confessed.

Amelia shook her head at me. "We are only teasing one another. Sam is used to it. You will get used to it too." she leaned around to the right so she could see past me and she seemed to be waving enthusiastically at someone, at Tray, I guessed. "Besides... we need more time!"

"For what?" I asked as I watched Amelia spread her towel on the floor in front of us.

"To plan on how to talk to Sam." she slipped out of her kimono dress and sat in the middle of the towel in just her bathing suit, adjusting her hat on her head. "Sit."

I looked quickly over my shoulder to where Sam and Tray had been. Tray was now alone, his eyes on Amelia, with a silly grin on his face. Sam had probably gone to fetch me a drink. I relented and spread my on towel next to Amelia, before disrobing myself and sitting down next to her.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, drawing them to my chest, looking around me self-consciously. Back home, when we were children, we used to just strip down to our under things to swim at the lake. It was just so we wouldn't drench our clothes. There was no exhibitionism in it, no glamour, but also, no embarrassment because we were just kids. To see men and women, even though they were all my own age and had very different feelings about propriety now, I was uncomfortable.

"Have you never been around people in swimsuits before?" Amelia asked me, noticing my discomfort.

"No, not really."

Amelia giggled. "You get used to it. Besides... where else can you admire a man's legs?" she winked at me.

"Amelia!" I laughed.

"Oh... speaking of men whose legs I would love to see..." Amelia said heavily staring across the pool.

I followed her gaze and saw Pamela stretched on a lounging chair, wearing possibly the cutest and richest looking bathing suit. Next to her was, of course, Eric Northman, not wearing a swimsuit to Amelia, and, well fine… maybe my dismay as well. He was as casual as you could be. Short-sleeved cotton shirt and beige pants. I tilted my head, an amused smile on my lips as I noticed he was barefoot. He stood next to Pamela like a protector while she sunbathed and checked her fingernails. Several people, sitting near them were looking and whispering.

"Do you think he's in love with her?" I asked unexpectedly, my eyes still on the pair of them. I immediately regretted the question when I felt her eyes on me. "I mean... people talk..."

"It's not like that with them," Amelia said strangely.

I tore my eyes away from the beautiful blonde pair, who could so easily be perceived as a couple, perfect in their matching beauties and intimacy. I looked at Amelia curiously, she had sounded a bit uncomfortable as she said that. Amelia hesitated a moment.

"Can you keep a secret?"

I smiled. "Amelia... you are keeping my biggest secret. Of course I can keep one for you."

Amelia smiled and leaned over to whisper on my ear. "Pamela prefers women."

I couldn't help but stare back at the woman in question as I let that realization sink in. I frowned almost immediately. "She was married..."

"Can you imagine what her career, what her life would be like if people knew?" Amelia whispered.

I looked back from Amelia to Pamela and I understood. I suddenly understood. Pamela had to live a lie of her own, her entire life. I then looked at Mr. Northman, as he smiled and talked to her, chuckling at whatever she had said.

"Does Mr. Northman know?"

"He does," Amelia leaned closer so she could continue to whisper. "He posed as her companion many times."

"Oh... that's... that's sweet of him."

"They're best friends. They would do anything for each other."

"That must be a nice feeling," I said, my eyes still on them.

"Sookie, here's your drink," Sam was suddenly crouching beside me, offering me a tall glass of some orange liquid. "It's just juice," he winked when I widened my eyes at it.

I laughed and accepted his offer. "Thank you, Sam."

"Here is yours, pretty lady!" Tray said, kneeling next to Amelia, a mock-apologetic look on his face. "My sweet goddess of the pool, none compare to you!"

Amelia swatted at him playfully while Sam and I laughed.

"That's right, they don't!" Amelia cocked her nose and Tray leaned over to kiss her cheek. She grinned in response.

"So I have a random, burning question!" I turned to Sam, to let Amelia and Tray flirt in peace.

"Ask away!" Sam said as he sat next to me, no towel needed.

"How many are you at North Star?" I really was just curious.

"Aboard? Six. There are 50 more between Sweden, Denmark and Norway. We brought some excavation experts with us as well, but they're hired hands."

"Like Franklin Mott?"

Sam flinched at the name and nodded. "Except Mott was Mr. Northman's personal employee, not the Company's."

"Ah, yes… he was his… secretary," I remembered and my eyes were automatically drawn to where he had been standing next to Pamela. To my surprise he was staring right back at me, his eyes as penetrating as ever. I swallowed, feeling myself flush from head to toe as the memories of what our last encounter had been like earlier in the day.

"So I… I hear Northman was with you when you found Mott…"

Sam's voice brought me back and I forced my eyes away from those blue eyes, looking at my companion. "What?"

"The night you found Franklin Mott? During supper, you were with Northman, were you not?" his tone wasn't accusatory, but it was searching.

"Yes, yes I was. Good thing I wasn't alone too, I would have flung myself into the sea in panic!" I laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

Sam laughed too, apparently more relaxed. "Well, I am happy you were not alone. But I would have liked to be there for you myself."

I swallowed again and I stared into those lovely, sincere eyes and I felt a nice, fuzzy feeling. I smiled and allowed him to take my hand. I stared at our entwined fingers, our hands resting between us on the towel. I could get used to this… maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just be with Sam after all…

I looked up and smiled at him. Sam leaned back on his other hand and stared around the pool contently. I relaxed as well, throwing my other hand behind me to support most of my weight and stretched my legs in front of me. I could hear Tray and Amelia giggling beside me, so I kept my eyes away from them. My eyes returned naturally to _his_, right across from us, and the cold stare I met chilled me to the bone. I shifted, uncomfortably, his stare was almost too much, yet, I couldn't look away. Our eyes stayed locked for a moment longer and my mouth went dry. Then, unexpectedly, he turned his face away to look down at Pamela as she seemed to be getting up from the stretcher. She seemed to be talking and Mr. Northman moved to gather her things. Within another two minutes they were gone. He never looked my way again and I found myself lamenting that.

**xoxoxoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I led the way out of the Dining Hall and through the deck, walking around couples and people randomly walking around, enjoying the night. Sam followed me silently, watching me with a curious look in his eyes and a gentle smile. We finally reached a pretty deserted area and I turned around, leaning my back against the rail, clasping my hands behind me as I thought about my words carefully.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Sam asked, stopping in front of me. "You look nervous, is something wrong?"

I did feel nervous, and terrified - I kept my hands behind me so he wouldn't see them shaking. I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath.

"Sam, listen... I need to talk to you about something," I took another deep breath. "I..."

"Wait just a minute," Sam interrupted me, pressing his fingers to my lips. I stared at him questioningly. "Let me just try something first."

"W...what?"

Sam kissed me softly. I jolted in surprise, wondering what it was with men and surprise kissing today. Was it an international holiday or something? I didn't pull back, but I didn't quite have it in me to respond. His lips were soft and searching, but not insistent. When he pulled back, there was a resigned look on his face. He sighed.

"Very well… go on."

I frowned and hesitated; finally I shook my head and forced myself to continue. "I haven't been honest with you Sam. You deserve to know the truth…" He nodded, waiting for more. "I… I…"

Sam sighed. "Just… stop. It's fine. I know."

"What? What do you know?" I could feel myself ready to collapse.

"Amelia told me everything. Just before supper," he explained, somewhat sheepishly before he moved to stand next to ne, leaning back against the rail as well. "Amelia can't help herself. She wanted to let you tell me, but I suppose she was afraid I would be unkind to you."

I stared at him open mouthed. "Sam I am so sorry…"

"I know you are."

"Are you mad?"

"At first, I was," he confessed. "I wanted to come to your cabin and demand the truth from all of you. Amelia stopped me."

I looked away from him, unable to look him in the eyes anymore. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Amelia made quite the defense herself," he chuckled, to my surprise. "She babbled on about feminism and the female condition and she was really inflamed and her speech was quite impressive."

"I… I don't understand," I told him, torn between running and staying to see what he would say.

"She made me see you were fooled as well and that you were forced here by circumstances. Something about women being marginalized as citizens…" he rolled his eyes upwards as if he was trying to remember more of her words. "…there was something about suffrage somewhere in there, although I am not sure how it applies to you."

I stared at Sam in confusion, unsure of what he was thinking. Was he mocking me? Was he being honest? My eyes filled with tears anyway and I was ready to get the hell out when Sam gently touched the side of my face. "Don't cry, Sookie."

"I… I… I'm not sureI can…"

"It's fine. I don't hate you, I forgive you. I'll help you."

I gasped, seeing the honesty in his eyes and I couldn't contain myself, I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his neck, clinging to his sleeves for dear life as I burst into tears yet again. Sam gently held me, rubbing my back soothingly.

"They're not going to know anything, it's OK. Amelia and I will protect you," he whispered into my ear.

Once I had recovered myself I pulled away, searching his eyes and I couldn't help but ask. "Why are you being so good to me? I don't deserve it!"

"This isn't about you deserving it, Sookie. It's about doing what's right," he pinched my chin gently. "They're using you. Especially Compton, he's using his power over you to make you do this and that is wrong."

I shook my head. "I don't think you and Amelia are real."

"I'm not saying everyone would be able to see past your deceit, Sookie. Most people probably wouldn't. Maybe Amelia is a big part of the why I can do it," he added honestly. "It's a cruel world out there; no one would pity the pawn." I frowned at that and he smiled sheepishly. "I don't mean to offend."

"You don't… it's just… a very sober observation."

"I just want you to know, that in other circumstances, I would have been just as in awe of you as the poor girl from Louisiana." Sam said honestly and he took my hand again, squeezing it gently. "That anyone would convince you to be something else… is a crime."

I smiled, but it didn't quite reach my eyes. Sam was a good man – and I didn't doubt his intentions and his honesty. But in different circumstances, we would never have crossed paths to begin with. Still, it was a lovely afterthought.

"Thank you Sam."

Sam smiled somewhat sadly and took my hands in his gently. "Are you ready to give those two a taste of their own medicine?"

"How do I do that?"

Sam shook his head as he hooked my arm through his. "I'm going to let Amelia explain that to you as well. It's her plan after all."

"She is really dedicated!" I observed.

"For the right causes, she is."

We returned to the Dining Hall. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when Lorena beamed at me as Sam helped me into my chair. If only she knew… Bill looked relieved – bastard.

Octavia distracted me by telling me the story of her first ball as a young woman and I was content to have reasons to ignore Lorena and Bill. Suddenly, Sam took my hand in his and made a display out of nuzzling it lovingly, before caressing from my palm to my elbow. I hoped my eyes didn't bulge too much - I slapped an emergency smile on my face, although, from the feelings of stretching the sides of my face I suspected it looked more like frightening than cute. I Ieaned closer to him before whispering between clenched teeth.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you turtle dove!" he said with exaggerated sweetness, pinching my chin.

I rolled my eyes quickly over to Lorena and she was beaming in a frightening way. Even Isabel was looking at the pair of us adoringly.

"Is this Amelia's plan?" I whispered again through my smile.

"Do you have a better one, sweet cakes?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You are going to torture me with these pet names, aren't you?"

"I would never do anything like that..." He pulled away to relax against his chair. "...baby doll," he added loudly with a grin and to the entire table's benefit.

Oh great -so I guess this was Sam's way of getting back at me. I guess I had to handle it if I didn't want Bill and Lorena to know. At least, once supper was over, I could just go to my bedroom and forget everything for about eight hours.

But fates seemed to want to prolong a day that had already felt too long. Instead of another dancing performance, we were treated to the jazz music of Lafayette Reynolds and his band mates. To my surprise, he had brought his cousin Tara Thornton with him - and she was at the center of the stage, singing in a husky voice that I found really appealing. When I left Louisiana, she was only starting to be talked about and I had never seen her, not even in posters. Jason would sometimes escape the farm house on Saturday nights, and come back telling me of these jazz clubs springing up everywhere. Mr. Reynolds was popular because he was actually from our town - although I suspect he hadn't lived there for very long. New Orleans was his perch now. When Bill, Jason and I drove away from Uncle Bartlett forever, we stayed a couple of nights in a hotel where Mr. Reynolds happened to be performing for a white crowd - he was very well liked.

"Well, it turns out you're a lucky one tonight," Sam leaned over to whisper at me somewhere during their third song.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"If tonight was about dancing again, I would make you dance with me!" he winked cheekily.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. I suppose I should be thankful his only punishment was to embarrass me in public.

When the performance was over, the entire Dining Hall applauded the band enthusiastically and that was our cue to leave. I barely had the energy to undress before I flopped down the bed and pulled the covers over the top of my head. It felt like it had been the longest, most emotionally exhausting day of my life and this was only the beginning. God knows what we would have to do to fool Bill and Lorena, not to mention there was an ongoing murder investigation that I feared had everything to do with what we were supposedly doing here. Next to that, Sam's provocations were a walk in the park.

**xoxoxoxox**

**RUSSELL**

I was again in Pamela De Beaufort's cabin, just after the long supper. Given the hour, I considered postponing my interview for the morning that followed, but Mrs. De Beaufort assured me she always retired for the evening at later hours. I was received by her lady in waiting, a peculiar looking, and skinny blonde named _Ginger_. I arched my eyebrows at that, because it sounded so much like a stage name, yet she was a sort of housekeeper. She took my coat and offered me tea, saying Mrs. De Beaufort would be with me in a moment.

I stood around the luxurious sitting room, taking in the details I could. It wasn't every day I got to interview a Broadway star in her own home. Granted, this wasn't her home, but, I could tell it had been decorated to suit her status as the cruise's celebrity. Many of the items looked like personal items. A couple paintings, tapestries, the wine collection I had noticed before – some random items seemed to be missing, but there were packing boxes in the corner behind the large round table at the end of the room. I wondered how long Mrs. De Beaufort planned to remain in South Africa.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Edgington."

I looked up from the expensive looking bust I had been admiring, as it rested atop a tall side-table between two armchairs. Pamela De Beaufort walked gracefully towards me. She looked stunning, even in her mourning colors. Her hair was down and it fell in soft curls just above her shoulder.

"It's no problem, of course, Mrs. De Beaufort… or do you prefer Mrs. Ravenscroft?" I asked, truly curious.

"I don't see any audiences or a stage, Mr. Edgington."

"De Beaufort it is then!" I smiled. "I should also extend my condolences to you, my dear. I know it hasn't been that long your husband passed away."

Her eyes flickered for a moment and she nodded "Thank you. Please, sit," Mrs. De Beaufort said as she took her own sit on the large couch.

"Thank you."

"What can I do for you tonight, Detective?"

"I just have some questions about Mr. Mott, since you were part of his travelling party."

"Very well. Whatever I can help you with."

"I understand Mr. Northman hired him as his personal secretary before the trip."

"Yes, he did."

"So I don't suppose you used to see much of him?"

Mrs. De Beaufort pondered the question for a moment. "I would _see_ plenty of him as he has dealings with Eric. But I wasn't personally acquainted with him. I have my own help, you have met Ginger."

"Yes, yes of course, charming woman."

That statement seemed to amuse Mrs. De Beaufort.

"Did Mr. Mott ever appear concerned or nervous around Mr. Northman?"

She didn't even bat an eye before replying evenly. "No."

"So, Mr. Northman and Mr. Mott had a good working relationship?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever see Mr. Mott speaking to or being in the presence of others that are not part of your party?"

Mrs. De Beaufort took some time to think about this one. "You will have to forgive me, detective. I don't really pay much attention to what Eric's people are doing. I would have to say I didn't notice him speaking to anyone I didn't know… but that doesn't mean he never did make contact with people outside our group."

"No, of course not." I pondered my next question. "I assume you did see him often during his time on the ship? Given you're always accompanied by your friend, Mr. Northman?"

"As I said, I saw plenty of him."

"Yes, yes of course!" I chuckled at my own forgetfulness. "I was wondering if maybe your lady in waiting, Miss Ginger was acquainted with him? Sometimes the staff bond, you see? Would you mind if I requested a chance to speak with her, maybe tomorrow?"

"Of course, I can arrange that for you."

"Splendid!" I beamed. "I really don't have anything else to ask right now. As I understand you never left the Dining Hall at the night of the murder?"

"No, I did not, as several witnesses can confirm."

"Yes, yes, of course. Just, one more question, Mrs. De Beaufort. Is Mr. Northman at odds with any of his business partners?"

This earned me a curious look and a raised eyebrow. "If he is, he hasn't confided in me."

"But he would mention it to his secretary, perhaps?" I wondered aloud.

Another curious expression crossed her face for a fleeting second before she replied neutrally. "I suppose business problems are something he would discuss with Mr. Mott."

"Of course," I stood, readying myself to leave. Mrs. De Beaufort followed suit. "Would you be so kind as to sign this for me?" I produced a sheet of paper from my breast pocket and a pen. When Mrs. De Beaufort eyed pen and paper curiously I smiled. "I would love to add your autograph to my collection. I am a Broadway enthusiast."

Mrs. De Beaufort smiled gently. "But of course!"

I left with a satisfied smile – not for the interview, but for the autograph. You see, it's a bit of an ambiguous thing to question an actor. I had no doubt Mrs. De Beaufort would protect Mr. Northman if he had anything to do with the murder. But I had an interesting theory regarding her own personal help – the woman named Ginger. The help always knows much about their employers and, being the help to Mr. Northman's closest friend could mean this woman had bonded with Mr. Mott while talking about their bosses – perhaps commiserating together over what terrible people they were. I wasn't entirely convinced Mr. Northman was behind this – he, of course, had an alibi in Miss Stackhouse – but he was the only link to the victim and therefore I had to keep investigating him and his connection to Mr. Mott.

**xoxoxoxox**

_**December 1923 - Manhattan **_

It was night time and snow started to coat the pavement outside a large two-storey house. It was a large brick house, brand new and modern, currently inhabited by a foreigner; much like it was the case in many homesteads in the city these days. On the second floor, a light went up on the west wing, and the white curtains were pried open brusquely. Eric Northman stared out onto the dark street, taking notice of the thickening layer of snow on the sidewalk.

Turning back into the room, he gazed upon all the paperwork sprawled on the center table. Mr. Northman moved to sit on the couch before he rested his elbows on his knees, leaning over the table to skim through the papers.

"What? Are you going to work now?" a sugary sweet feminine voice drawled into the little sitting room.

Eric Northman rolled his eyes up, without moving his head, to see the pretty brunette under the doorway into his bedroom. She wore only her slip and bed hair, and seized him with her best smoldering look. He smirked up at her, dropping a stack of paper onto the table before speaking.

"I call it bed time light reading."

The brunette snorted, pushing away from the door frame and sashaying her way over to him. He watched as she peered over his papers, picked one and sat down next to him, crossing one smooth leg over the other, for his viewing pleasure.

"South Africa?" her lips pulled into a scowl. "How long will you be gone?"

Eric swept the paper from her hand, tossing it on another pile before going back to work. "Long enough for you to remember your entertainment doesn't depend solely upon me, my dear."

"Are you saying you are not going to miss me too, Eric?" she put on her sweetest tone as she whispered into his ear, before taking his earlobe between her teeth. "I think you will!"

"Dawn, I am working here," he pulled his head away.

Huffing, the girl stood and disappeared into the bedroom. Eric looked up, watching her leave, stomping like a spoiled brat. He chuckled before going to the next contract on the pile.

"Master Eric, you have Mrs. De Beaufort on the phone."

Eric looked up at Jonah, his chief of staff - a middle-aged, balding man who took care of his properties and assets in America. He glanced over the Grandfather Clock and frowned - it was late.

"Thank you, Jonah."

Eric stood up and walked past his employee and down the corridor until he reached the corner table at the top of the stairs where his telephone line rested.

"Pam?" he asked into the phone, already expecting bad news.

_"Eric! I need you to come here, now! It's Rick! Something's happened to him."_

"Pamela, what's wrong? What happened?"

_"Just please come, Eric! I can't do this alone!_"

"I'm coming. Please stop crying..."

"_Then come!_" she hung up.

Eric looked up as Jonah walked towards him, Dawn stomping behind him, now fully dressed, coat, hat and gloves included. Both of them stopped to watch him standing there with the phone receiver in his hand.

"Something wrong, Master Eric?" Jonah asked, frowning.

Eric looked between the two of them, thinking quickly. "Jonah will you please drive Miss Green home? I have been called on an emergency," he put the phone back into its hook and walked past them quickly.

Jonah looked at the young woman and pursed his lips with clear disapproval. Dawn Green looked back at the old man defiantly.

Within fifteen minutes, Eric Northman's car came to a screeching halt outside the De Beaufort Manor. The night guard recognized him and opened the gate so he could pass. He stopped his car as close to the door as possible and jumped out, striding towards the steps, not minding the slippery path. He knocked on the door sharply.

He didn't have to wait long. The door pulled open just a little to reveal Ginger standing there, shaking, the foyer behind her dimly lit.

"Oh, Mr. Eric! Thank God, you're here!" she pulled the rest of the door open.

Eric's eyes fell to the huge blood stain on her dress shirt and he stared at her mortified. "Ginger? Why do you have blood on your shirt?"

Ginger, still shaking, looked down at herself and patted the still wet stain. "Oh, dear God..." she muttered nervously.

Eric shoved past Ginger, leaving her to stare at her shirt. He stopped in the middle of the foyer and stared at the staircase leading to the second floor.

"Pamela!" he called, panicking. "Pamela!"

A door to his left opened with a click and he looked over to see Pamela peering out into the foyer, tears trailing down her face. "Eric!" she muttered as she ran to him and buried her face into his shirt. "Thank you! Please, help me!"

"What happened?" he cupped her face into his hands and scanned down her body for blood stains. She was clean.

Pamela grabbed his hand in her trembling ones and started to pull him into the room she had just vacated. Eric followed her into the dark room, now lit only by a couple candles on the large mahogany desk. He realized they were in Richard's office. He looked at Pamela questioningly as she stopped to lean against the desk, shaking as much as Ginger had been. She pointed across the room and Eric turned his head, to find the crumpled, bloodied up body of Richard De Beaufort, in front of the fireplace.

Eyes widening with realization, Eric stared from the body to Pamela and back. He stepped over to Richard and crouched down, careful not to step or touch the blood pooling around him. He could see the spot where a bullet had hit him right between his eyes. Standing back up, he looked at Pamela incredulously. "Did you...?"

"Of course not!" she gasped and, after a pause, strode over to another door to her left and pulled it open.

Eric's already slackened jaw dropped wider at the sight of the skinny, dark haired man, bound to a chair and gagged, stuffed into the closet. He stepped closer, in a daze, wondering if he was dreaming. The man had wide, wild eyes, and he looked between him and Pamela fearfully.

"And who might this be?"

"His name is Franklin Mott," Pamela whispered nervously. "He was blackmailing Richard - he's been spying on us for years."

"He killed Richard," Eric deduced.

"They had a fight, Richard attacked him, and then he pulled a gun!"

Eric looked at the little man while he stared at him, his fear increasing. "Why didn't you call the police?"

"This man can ruin my life, Eric!" Pamela explained. "Even from behind bars... and he will!"

Eric looked at his friend; the panic in her eyes was devastating. He looked back at Franklin Mott, and the fear in his had turned to defiance.

"I see..."

"What are we going to do?" Pamela whispered desperately.

**xoxoxoxox**


	18. Chapter 18

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

It was May 22nd - our first week aboard had felt quite eventful. Not in the way Lorena had planned – but it certainly seemed to her like things were coming together quite nicely. Amelia, Sam and I had sat in her cabin the morning after the day both of them came to know the truth and, quite unbelievably, they were now both my allies. Amelia was convinced as long as we played along for Bill and Lorena I would be fine. Once we arrived in South Africa, they would protect me – Amelia promised me she would not leave me to my fate in a strange country. I felt so much gratitude but also guilt. These were the people I had set out to fool and now they were helping me.

Would I always be dependent on others to save me? Once we returned to America, I should do something about that. I would find a new job and live life on my own terms – no more waiting to be rescued. Many women were doing this now – and New York was the perfect place to become independent.

I didn't know how Lorena and Bill would react once the truth was revealed. I didn't know whether Sam had plans of his own for them. Amelia told me he wouldn't do anything against them since I had put a stop to it – but could Amelia really guarantee that? I wasn't even sure what could be done against them – it's not like they had stole from him already, only plotted to. But I had to try and distance myself from feeling like I owed Bill anything. That was harder than I thought.

I chose one of my simplest frocks – a chiffon floral dress and put my hair into a chignon, held together by a ribbon, so I could meet up with Sam to go to the youth party. There would be games they said, and music. Bill and Lorena would be going, of course – to keep watch, hence the performing being necessary. It was hard to picture Lorena entertaining herself while men and children played darts and tossed rings onto bottles and played bowling. That was the price she was willing to pay to keep an eye on me I guess.

We left together for the Common Hall, where the party would be taking place. I walked ahead of Bill and Lorena, holding my handbag in front of me, listening to their conversation with as much interest as I could. Lorena was babbling on about some Baroness she had spoken to, and Sir Godric, whom apparently had a farm in Scotland. Bill mostly just listened – but that was how it seemed to be with them always. I had to stifle a laugh when I suddenly wondered to myself if she kept on talking while they were having intercourse. What was wrong with me wondering such things?

"Anyway, that detective wants to speak to us this evening. The Captain sent us a note." My stomach froze as I heard her saying it. "I hope no one relevant has seen you with Frank, William."

There was a long pause after that and I swallowed, resisting the urge to look over my shoulder to see why Bill hadn't said anything.

"I guarantee you no one saw us together. Or you two for that matter – I was guarding the door the whole time."

I couldn't help but gasp now. So Lorena had actually spoken to Franklin Mott while on board? When did that happen?

"Then _why_ are we being questioned?" Lorena asked with annoyance.

"It's probably standard procedure, Lorena dear," Bill said with mock sweetness.

I stopped walking and turned around to face them. Bill looked at me as if he'd been caught misbehaving and Lorena just smiled at me.

"Problem, sweetie?"

I looked between the two of them. "Why were you two meeting with Franklin Mott? Is this about him threatening to tell on us?"

Bill rolled his eyes at Lorena. "I told you not to speak of this around Sookie."

"Oh shush, William!" Lorena stepped up placing an arm around my shoulders and forcing me to resume walking, leaving Bill to trail after us. "Do not concern yourself with Franklin Mott. He is gone now – his threats can't hurt us anymore." I shuddered as I thought of the implications. "If _only_ you had seen who killed him, we wouldn't have to worry about this detective and the Captain sniffing around!"

I swallowed, wondering if she was baiting me for information. "Yes, it's a shame I didn't see them."

"I'm confident we're safe," Lorena continued. "Franklin did not tell on us – there wasn't time. I have been speaking to Eric and his troupe and none of them has treated me differently."

"I hope you're right," I sighed.

"I am always right Sookie dear," Lorena squeezed my shoulder in what I assume was an attempt at comforting me.

We had arrived at the Common Hall and as we made our way inside we could see it was already pretty crowded. There were balloons everywhere and music and children running amongst the adults. Sam found me just as I was walking past the cotton candy man and he took my hand and spun me around before offering me a candy apple.

"Oh! Hello!" I smiled at him. "Thank you!"

"Sookie! You look lovely this afternoon!" he turned to Lorena. "As do you Mrs. Krasiki."

"Thank you Sam, aren't you lovely?" she grinned at him. "I can trust you to take care of our Sookie, can I not?"

"I won't leave her side!" Sam said sliding his hand around my waist.

"Aren't you two just adorable?" Lorena beamed.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes as Sam steered me away, into the crowd of people.

"There, you're free now," Sam whispered into my ear.

"Oh, she'll keep watching us!" I snorted. "Trust me."

"Let her watch," Sam squeezed my hand. "Eat your apple. Do you like playing darts?"

"Show me the way and I'll show you!" I said before biting into the apple.

"Oh, that sounded like a challenge!" Sam grinned.

I followed Sam around, allowing him to hold to my hand the entire time while I ate my candy apple. He showed himself off with the darts and I applauded him indulgently. I finally got around to throwing a few darts myself and I could tell he was impressed. I knew Lorena was watching us but I tried to enjoy myself in spite of that. At one point, we met up with Amelia and Tray and went to the bowling lane and then I saw Lorena and Bill finally losing their interest in watching me and they disappeared somewhere.

"Where do you think they're going?" Amelia asked me as she too had seen them leave.

"I don't know. I probably don't want to know."

"Judging by how hard she was smiling, you and Sam are doing a good job," Amelia laughed.

"Maybe."

The party went on for quite a bit, and there were a lot of games and entertainment. After a while I even forgot we were performing, and just enjoyed myself with Amelia, Tray and Sam. The sun was already beginning its descent, tinting the sky and water in orange, when I stumbled out of the Common Hall, arm in arm with Sam, a half-eaten pink cotton candy dangling from my hand. We were just laughing after having watched a clown douse a pitcher of water on Tray's head as a prank, for the delight of a couple of six year olds and their grandpa. Amelia had stayed behind to nurse his bruised ego while stifling her laughter. We were both trying to stop laughing as we walked away when we both came to an abrupt stop when a wall appeared in front of us.

"Ah, Eric!" Sam was the first to speak, while trying to stop laughing.

I looked up, balancing myself and nearly dropping the cotton candy. Mr. Northman was watching us both with what I assumed was a bored expression. I swallowed and stopped giggling stupidly.

"Mr. Northman."

Mr. Northman spared me but a glance before he addressed Sam. "We have a meeting in fifteen, if you can… disentangle yourself from your date." His eyes flicked over to me disdainfully.

I frowned at him – back to being rude are we?

"Ah yes… I nearly forgot!" Sam said sincerely before turning to me. "I can walk you back to your cabin."

"Oh no, no it's alright!" I said turning to him and ignoring Mr. Northman. "It's too early to go back in doors. I'll walk, enjoy the sunset and all."

Sam smiled squeezing my hand he was still holding lightly. "Then I will see you when I'm out."

I smiled brightly at Sam before looking at Mr. Northman blankly. "_Eric_."

Mr. Northman raised an eyebrow now, amused. "_Sookie_."

Sam looked between us curiously and I tossed him another smile before I sauntered away, picking at my cotton candy and shoving a chunk of it into my mouth casually.

Glad to have some time for myself I tossed what was left of the candy in the nearest bin and cleaned my hands of all the sugar in my handkerchief before I continued my walk. The sky was such a beautiful combination of warm colors now I could just stare for hours. I looked down the deck and noticed Pamela standing not far away, also staring at the view. She looked sad and I approached her slowly, to give her time to notice me too. When she did she forced herself to smile.

"Sookie. How are you, darling? I haven't seen you since lunch!"

"I went to the youth party," I explained.

"Ah yes, of course." Pamela scrunched her nose and I immediately knew what she thought of that sort of entertainment as well. "Two more weeks of this. Day in, day out, parties, shows, dancing, people pretending they like each other… I can't wait until we're on dry land again."

I frowned, stopping next to her to lean on the rail. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

She smiled apologetically. "There are enjoyable moments. Good company," she patted my arm. "But then there are murders and parties."

I thought for a moment. "I'm certain the murder was not in their program."

Pamela laughed at that. "Of all people to get themselves killed it had to be Franklin Mott." She said cryptically, staring into the sea again.

I thought for a moment. "You mean because he was Eric's employee? I am sure it has been a nightmare."

"Yes, a long, long nightmare," Pamela sighed.

I frowned, wondering why that sentence felt wrong – he had been dead for three days at most. I didn't get much time to think though; Pamela was suddenly turning to me again.

"Would you like to come to my cabin for some tea? I could use some company."

"Of course!"

Ginger brought us tea and we sat at the table together – Pamela made me tell her about the party and she snorted and laughed all through it. It finally was too close to dinner time and I excused myself to go back to my cabin. I was walking slowly down the corridor, when I saw Mr. Northman coming in from the curve at the end – he was sliding out of his jacket, a serious look on his face. I stopped walking altogether, studying his expression curiously. He noticed me as he approached, slowing down his stride. He looked me up and down – and he stopped in front of a door, his door, I assumed, just a couple of feet away from me.

"Did you get lost, Miss Stackhouse?" he threw his jacket over his arm.

I blinked curiously. So I was Miss Stackhouse again…

"I am just coming from Pamela's cabin," I explained. "How was your important meeting?"

He smiled slightly at my attempted mockery. "It was very satisfying."

"I am glad."

I am _glad_? Really, Sookie? You're _glad_?

"If you're not looking to miss supper again, you should hurry back," he told me as he pushed his door open. "If you _are_ looking to miss supper…" he waved towards his cabin. "I have your new hiding place right here."

I tried not to blush at his brazen suggestion. It was, on the one hand, incredibly rude, and, on the other hand, extremely amusing coming from him somehow. I guess it was because I knew he was just trying to get a rise out of me.

I peered around the door indulging him. "No risk of running into dead bodies in there, I hope?"

Mr. Northman smiled at that, and I knew then I had been right, he was just toying with me. I smiled back. I knew he liked it when I talked back.

"No dead bodies," he swept his eyes over me again before looking me in the eyes intently. "But when you quit playing games with Merlotte, my door is definitely open for you."

I guess the color drained completely from my face as I watched Mr. Northman step inside and close the door between us. I stalled outside for another minute while I tried to make sense of what I had just heard. I was, yet again confused and terrified. What _did_ Mr. Northman know?

I started walking again, forcing myself to go back to the cabin and not think about it. I hadn't walked very far when I ran into someone else. Sam caught me as I collided with him.

"Sookie!" he chuckled. "Missed me baby doll?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh Sam… I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Are you OK?" he frowned as he stepped back to take a better look at me. "You look pale."

"I'm fine. I was… heading back so I can get ready for supper."

"Ah, yes, o course. Let me walk you back."

"You don't have to."

"Actually, I do have to. For Lorena's benefit, remember?"

"Oh… alright then."

I took his arm and let him lead me back to my cabin, debating the whole way there whether to ask him if Eric Northman knew something about us. In the end I didn't. I didn't think those two were that close. They looked like business partners. I didn't want to further irritate Sam by raising the possibility one of his colleagues was aware of the humiliation Lorena and I had been about to inflict upon him.

**xoxoxoxox**

**RUSSELL**

Captain Dearborn and I were heading to Lorena Krasiki's cabin, just before supper, so we could talk to her and her friend Mr. Compton about Franklin Mott. I was most interested in finally meeting her in person considering she was the reason for my being on this ship. Truly there was absolutely nothing to connect her to Franklin Mott, previously to my receiving a note, a mysterious note, just after breakfast. I had just returned to my cabin when one of the crew men knocked and handed me a piece of paper – it was a folded note, written in perfect cursive, clearly a woman's handwriting. It said simply _"Ask Lorena Krasiki about Franklin Mott_." That was all it said, and it wasn't very helpful at all – but it told me one thing- Lorena had an enemy on board! Most interesting. This enemy of hers knew of her past and, apparently, she knew Franklin Mott.

I didn't have much in the way of questioning her without giving away I had been given a mysterious lead. Fortunately, as it was required, I was to interview all who had any contact with the people from North Star – which included Lorena and her friend William. I already knew she and Mr. Compton had left the Dining Hall for about 20 minutes during supper – so I could start by asking them about those 20 minutes. This note proved I was right to listen to my instincts. There was a connection. When Georgia Krasiki came looking for me with her plans for her daughter-in-law she mentioned Mr. Northman and how he too didn't approve of Lorena – how she had asked Mr. Northman to keep an eye on Lorena while she was aboard. Now this mysterious note linking Northman's employee to Lorena? It was all so intriguing!

"Good God detective, are you even listening to me?"

I look up to find Captain Dearborn peering at me under thick eyebrows. I blinked, dabbed at my forehead with a handkerchief and muttered an apology.

"Well it doesn't matter. We are here," Captain Dearborn waved at the double doors in front of us.

I was about to knock when the door was pulled open and we came face to face with Samuel Merlotte.

"Ah! Captain, Detective," he nodded at us both as he closed the door behind him.

"Goodness did I get the number wrong?" the Captain fumbled in his pockets.

"You did not, this is not my cabin," Mr. Merlotte smiled at the Captain's confusion. "I had just come to accompany Miss Stackhouse."

"Ah, yes, of course!" the Captain laughed. "Is Mrs. Krasiki inside?"

"Yes, she is, of course," Mr. Merlotte looked from the Captain to me, something strange flickered in his eyes. "Detective, do you have a minute? I don't want to take much of your time. I just have a question for you."

I looked at the Captain. "Go on ahead, I'll be right in."

The Captain moved to knock on the door while I allowed Mr. Merlotte to lead me further down the corridor.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Merlotte?"

Sam Merlotte paced in front of me, rubbing at his chin. He seemed nervous and I watched him patiently. He looked up at me and took a deep breath, seeming to have come to some sort of decision.

"Hypothetically speaking if someone plans to steal from you, can you arrest them before they do?"

Now what have we here?

"Well… it depends, Mr. Merlotte. In many cases, you would have to catch the thief in the act to have it be a crime." I narrowed my eyes. "Is there a specific reason you're asking me about this?"

Mr. Merlotte looked at me for a long moment before he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well actually detective… I'm writing a novel and I just needed some legal insight."

"Ah!" I chuckled. "I didn't know you were a writer, Mr. Merlotte." I paused, thinking. "But if you're willing to be more specific, I'll be able to give you more specific answers."

Mr. Merlotte looked uncomfortable now and when he finally looked at me again he looked resigned. "Thank you, detective. I may take you up on that later. I'm sorry, I should be getting ready for supper and you have work to do so…" he offered me his hand to shake. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. Merlotte."

Well this trip just keeps getting more and more interesting…

**xoxoxoxox**


	19. Chapter 19

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I woke up to the whistle announcing breakfast and I stretched lazily as I batted my eyes open. I sighed, enjoying my last moments in bed. I smiled, thinking about the day before and the games and Amelia trying not to laugh at poor Tray. I rolled onto my side and stared at my door. I immediately frowned as I saw the shadow of feet just outside. Lorena was probably about to come in. But then, to my surprise, the shadow was gone.

I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed, deciding to ready before Lorena came knocking impatiently. I washed myself quickly and picked a light cream-colored frock with beads sown into the bodice. I brushed my hair and let it hang around my shoulders. I pawed over the vanity, looking for my opal necklace but as I found it and lifted in my fingers I frowned, and tossed it back. It had lost its meaning, hadn't it?

I walked out to meet up with Lorena so we could go together but didn't find her in the sitting room. I stared at her closed door for a moment before I walked up and knocked softly, pushing the door in.

"Lorena, are you ready?" I peered inside.

Lorena was pacing back and forth at the other side of her bed, seemingly unaware of my presence. She was only half dressed – her auburn hair, usually so tidy hung in uneven curls above her shoulders. She held two fingers to her lips, looking deep in thought as she paced.

"Lorena?" I called again, a bit louder.

Looking up, Lorena seemed to snap out of her thoughts and she watched me for a moment. "Oh right. Breakfast."

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, yes of course!" Lorena reached to the bed where her shirt was waiting. She buttoned it up quickly and fixed her skirt. "Are you ready?"

"I am," I watched as she hurried over to her vanity to fix her hair. "Is Bill coming with us?"

"He should be here any minute," she said as she started curling up her hair. We heard knocking on the cabin door. "Will you get that, Sookie dear?"

I turned around and left the room, closing the door behind me before striding over to open the other door for Bill.

"Sookie," he walked in, looking around curiously. "Where is Lorena?"

"Getting ready," I closed the door and followed him into the sitting room. "How did the interview go last night?" I asked.

Bill looked over his shoulder at me, before moving to take a seat on the couch. "It was fine. Nothing to worry about."

I wondered how that could be true if Lorena looked so out of herself. "So the detective doesn't suspect either of you?"

Bill narrowed his eyes at me. "What reason would he have to suspect us, Sookie?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I braced my hands on the back of the armchair across from him and thought for a moment before I finally blurted out. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

To his credit he looked genuinely disappointed before his eyes dropped from mine and he shook his head, looking almost defeated. "No Sookie, I did not. That you would even think…"

The door to Lorena's bedroom opened brusquely and we both looked at her as she emerged, immaculately dressed. I looked at her and I had to admit, she had interesting skills. She smiled at both of us. "Good! Are we all ready?"

Most of our party was already at the table when we arrived, except for Octavia and Sam. It was Bill who pulled my chair for me before he went to Lorena's side. Tray smiled and nodded at me across from the table and I smiled back, before looking over my shoulder – finding Amelia at her usual table, next to Pamela. They both talked and giggled about something. My eyes travelled further down the table to find Mr. Northman, sipping from a cup while Sir Godric talked to him – both were turned towards one another, heads leaning close. Whatever they were talking about, it looked private. I turned back to Tray and leaned forward a little so he would know to listen.

"Just how old is Sir Godric?"

"He's over sixty," Tray whispered back and at the drop of my jaw he nodded. "I know. We like to joke he's found the fountain of youth."

I chuckled and sat back, reaching for my glass to take a sip from my juice. Ten, twenty, thirty minutes passed, until Octavia Fant finally arrived, by herself, huffing irritably. Tray quickly stood to pull her chair for her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm good child, thank you. I waited for Sam, and waited… he never came!" she looked around the table. "Now where is he?"

"We thought he would be coming with you," Tray commented.

"Maybe he over slept!" Octavia waved it away and smiled at the waiter as he brought her coffee.

I looked over at Lorena who had apparently been watching. She shrugged lightly before turning her attention back to Isabel and Stanley. Well, at least she wasn't blaming me for his absence.

Sam never showed up for breakfast and though everyone found it strange, no one gave it too much thought. When it was time to go, Bill looked at me with an encouraging smile before he escorted Lorena out, while she looked at me meaningfully. Right, find the man – I get it.

"So where has Sam ran off to?" I asked Amelia as I plunked down the couch next to her in the Common Hall later in the morning.

"Yes, Tray told me he didn't show up!" Amelia shook her head. "Maybe he had a late night."

"If he did it wasn't in the company of the North Star boys," Pamela said from her armchair across from us. "Eric played cards all night with Victor, Sir Godric and the others – Sam wasn't there."

"Huh!" Amelia tilted her head. "Maybe he is just moody." She looked at me. "Don't worry Sookie. Your prince will turn up."

I nearly rolled my eyes at her but remembered Pamela was sitting with us so I just smiled.

"Prince?" Pamela grinned at me. "Why Sookie, are you truly enamored with Mr. Merlotte then?"

"Of course she is!" Amelia chimed in before I could and I glared at her. "How could she not be? It's the romance of the sea!"

Pamela cocked an eyebrow with amusement as she watched Amelia's theatrics. She chuckled and looked around us, an expression of sheer boredom on her face.

"What do you girls say of us venturing into the Dancing Hall? Mr. Reynolds should be there practicing with his band and you'll be able to talk to Mademoiselle Leclerq like you wanted to, Amelia."

"Ooh!" Amelia clapped her hands excitedly before grabbing my hand. "Oh, Sookie, can we?"

"Uhm… I don't see why not."

It was strange, watching Lafayette Reynolds, whom I had seen in posters back in Louisiana, performing on that little stage in the middle of the day. All curtains were drawn and the entire place was dark except for the lighting provided artificially. He was dressed smartly and his saxophone looked expensive. His cousin, Tara Thornton was wearing a glittery black frock and she had a beautiful smile as she swayed to the rhythm, snapping her fingers as she waited for her cue.

We sat on a table to the left of the stage. Sophie-Anne Leclerq smiled and nodded at us – she too was seated and watching. She wore a beautiful long white dress, her red hair in shingles. Her partner, Monsieur Angelis was pacing on the other side of the stage, watching the musicians as if considering something.

A grand jazz night had been announced for our second Saturday on board and I suppose this was rehearsal. Pamela being in entertainment was obviously welcome to watch and they didn't seem to mind Amelia and me either.

"They're good aren't they?" Sophie-Anne leaned over the space between her and Pamela.

"_She_ is amazing," Pamela said, not taking her eyes away from Tara Thornton.

Miss Thornton had been watching her too and a moment later she finally started to sing, her husky voice filling the air and matching perfectly with the scratchy sounds of the saxophone. We all sat in silence watching their performance.

When a new song started, Talbot Angelis crossed the space in front of the stage and took Sophie-Anne's hand with a smile. They started to dance gracefully and Amelia gripped my arm with a squeal. They made a lovely pair and certainly Saturday night looked promising.

"Ah! There you are!"

I looked to my left as I heard Pamela's voice and realized she was speaking to Mr. Northman, who had arrived at some point, and placed his hand on her shoulder as he stood next to her chair, a warm smile on his lips. He looked over to me and Amelia and nodded, acknowledging us.

I nodded back and swallowed – in the dim light, his eyes looked like the ocean at night and it took my breath away. I looked down at the floor quickly, silently admonishing myself for reacting like this to him – when would it stop? It was not appropriate!

Talbot appeared in front of us, out of nowhere it seemed, and offered his hand and his smile to Pamela. She considered his hand for a fleeting moment before accepting it, falling gracefully into step with him as he twirled her across the dancing floor. Sophie-Anne sat back down next to us to watch them. Pamela was as much of a natural as Sophie-Anne and it was a beautiful thing to watch them dance. I couldn't help but notice she hadn't smiled that openly since I'd met her and she seemed content where she was. I thought about her husband, and remembered her crying and wondered if she still suffered much because of him. She may not have loved him as a husband, but certainly they were close? Or was he unaware of her preferences and their marriage had been all about pretending?

I looked to my left again, wondering about Mr. Northman's role in all this and was surprised to find him watching _me_ instead of the dancing couple. I swallowed again, shifting uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze. I raised my eyebrows minimally, questioning him in silence. He simply let his eyes trail over my body and back to my eyes again.

Good Lord Almighty…

"I should probably go find Sam," I whispered to Amelia turning to her. "Lorena will be unmanageable if I neglect my job."

Amelia nodded absent-mindedly, still watching Talbot and Pamela. I stood as discreetly as I could and walked around the line of chairs next to the stage to get out. Unfortunately that meant walking past Mr. Northman – and his eyes followed me the entire time, unwavering, almost challenging. I smiled politely as I passed him and continued my walk to the door. I was aware he was following me; it was as if I could feel his eyes on my back and I tried to remain calm. I made it past the curtains into the dark corridor leading out to the deck – several chairs and tables were stacked there and I had to zip my way around them.

"Sookie…"

I ignored him calling to me. I continued walking, my eyes on the door at the end of the darkened corridor. Just make it past it Sookie and everything will be alright.

"Sookie!" he called again.

"I can't speak to you right now!" I said in a tremulous voice.

His warm, large hand circled around my arm, preventing me from getting further away and as I turned around, ready to rage at him, I had the wind sucked out of me by the force of his pushing me against the nearest wall. I gasped in surprise, craning my neck to be able to look him in the eye as he towered over me, one hand resting on the wall next to my head, the other gently rubbing the arm he had nearly bruised in his haste.

"How in…" I shook my head at him. "You're so rude!"

"You're a coward," he quipped evenly.

"I have somewhere else to be, you're in my way! Move!" I said forcefully.

"Not yet," he sighed, his eyes moving down to my lips. "I'm having a horrible day Sookie. Make it better."

Before I could even get a word out his lips were on mine, his tongue seeking immediate entrance as I gasped. It took me all of five seconds to recover and, though I fisted my hand onto his jacket, intending to push him away, the rest of my body had more submissive plans. I threw my head back against the wall, to give him a better angle and I responded to his kiss with as much skill as I could given my limited experience. The protesting hand changed its plan and tugged him closer instead of pushing him away as I threw my other arm around his neck, standing on the tip of my toes to get more of him. His mouth was hot, wet and so so hungry – it roused a hunger of my own and I was putty in his hands. Hands that cradled my head between them, hands that tugged at my hair and turned my head this way and that as he kissed, nibbled and sucked desperately at my lips.

I was mindless; I was only a mess of trembling nerves, clutching at the man pushing me against the wall with as much vigor as I could muster. Beautiful, beautiful mountain of a man that surrounded me and devoured me and overwhelmed me and it felt _so, so good_ it could only be very very wrong…

"Sookie…" he breathed against my swollen lips as his hands slid down the sides of my body, eliciting a current of delightful electric shocks that ran through me and seemed to pool somewhere deep in my centre.

"Mmmgh?" I mumbled incoherently, eyes still closed, still lost in the indescribable sensations he coaxed from me. I could feel blunt teeth tugging at my lip and a tongue caressing my mouth softly. I was pulled into his rock hard chest and he plunged his nose into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply, nuzzling and kissing at the flesh there. "E-ric…" I mumbled breathlessly, my own arms sliding down his shoulders, suddenly heavy like lead. I held onto his sleeves and threw my head back, giving him full access to my throat as he continued his ministrations.

"All this clutter needs to be gone by Saturday."

We froze as Sophie-Anne's voice rung in the dark corridor – I gasped and Eric covered my mouth with his hand as he stilled to listen. She seemed to be going in the opposite direction, another set of steps followed her and a male, unknown voice hummed incoherently as they got further away. My heart was hammering against my ribcage for an entirely different reason now and I stared at Eric, panic rising. He seemed mildly concerned and, as the steps and voices grew distant he uncovered my mouth, just to lean over and plant a quick kiss to my lips before he reached for my hand and started pulling me towards the door. I looked over my shoulder quickly to make sure we were not been watched.

Good God what the blazes I was going to do with myself now?

**xoxoxoxox**


	20. Chapter 20

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I sat alone in Eric Northman's sitting room, on a plush armchair facing the room. I gripped the arms of the chair as I chewed on my lip nervously, aware that my toes were digging into my shoe soles, my feet planted on the carpeted floor, awkwardly facing one another – my entire body was tense while my brain shouted at me '_What are you doing here?'_

I didn't know. I didn't know! How had I even gotten there in the first place? I turned my neck around slowly and took in the sumptuously decorated cabin. It was as rich as Pamela's but definitely suited to a man. There were a lot less personal items so Mr. Northman kept it simple. I tried taking stock of everything because this was possibly the last time I would ever see the inside of his cabin – this was clearly a huge, huge mistake!

The door to which I assumed was a bedroom clicked open and my heart raced as I watched the tall figure of Mr. Northman stepping out, his eyes finding mine immediately. He had deposited me on the armchair before leaving me alone and I looked at him curiously as he walked in casually, rolling up his sleeves. His dark suit jacket was gone but he had a rich-looking vest on top of his crisp white shirt I hadn't taken the time to notice before. His tie was gone though. He watched me as intently as I watched him while he walked the short space between us. As he took a seat in the ottoman directly in front of me, I jolted when I felt something cool pressing against my knee. I looked down to see he was offering me a glass of some amber-colored liquid, nudging at my knee with an amused smirk on his lips… his tantalizingly soft, slightly bruised lips. I shook my head to snap myself out of my daze and pushed at the glass with my hands.

"No thank you."

Mr. Northman shrugged and took a long swig of it himself before putting it away. He turned back to me, clasping his hands in front of him as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. I was forced to admire those strong arms of his and his powerful thighs pressing against the silky fabric of his trousers. _Oh sweet mother of…_ I looked away admonishing myself mentally again – when had I turned into my cousin Hadley? She was always saying the most inappropriate things about the men in town, and acting like a hussy. I was a couple of years younger and had always disapproved of her behavior. Now here I was, acting just like her!

"So what am I going to do with you now?" Mr. Northman asked out loud, rubbing his chin while he seemed to bore a hole into me, his eyes somewhere between my chin and my chest.

I frowned, shifting uncomfortably on his chair. "I beg your pardon?"

Mr. Northman took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye. "I cannot allow you to continue with your charade, Sookie. I have no warm feelings for Merlotte but he _is_ a colleague. I would have alerted him about you sooner but I…" his eyes flickered down to take in the rest of me. "I have grown to care a little bit too much about you and I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt."

I could only stare at him – my mouth went dry and my heart seemed to stop beating altogether. What was he talking about? Was he saying what I thought he was saying? Had Franklin Mott actually gone ahead and told him everything before Bill or Lorena could get to him?

"I… I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Northman," my voice came out a mere whisper. "Would you care to speak clearly?" I grabbed tighter at the arms of the chair, trying to control my body's urge to spring up and race from the room.

"You are Lorena Krasiki's little pet project." Mr. Northman spat the two last words disdainfully and for the moment he couldn't even look at me. "I have seen this happen before, with her in your place. I still don't know where Compton fits, but he does somehow." He finally looked at me again. "Given the way he looks at you I would guess you're his, but that can't be because he's clearly bedding Lorena."

Air, I needed air before I somehow embedded myself into the chair with how much I was recoiling into it as he spoke. "You have a _very_ active imagination Mr. Northman!" I forced myself to laugh but I knew everything about my posture denounced me.

"Do I?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Explain this to me then."

He produced several folded pieces of paper that had once been badly crumpled. I took them from between his fingers and opened the first one, holding it to me with shaking hands. _"I know what you're up to Compton. We need to talk…"_ The following sentence had been crossed off violently with black ink and I couldn't read it. I opened the next piece of paper. _"I know about the blonde. She's your new thing on the side and she's in on it. If you don't want her to…_" the rest had been crossed off as well and I went to the next piece of paper. "_You and I are going to have to sit down or I'll start talking_." This last piece of paper only had this sentence and nothing more. I looked at the pieces of paper on my lap and looked up at Mr. Northman – speechless.

"How long have you known?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"How long have I known for sure?" Mr. Northman rolled his eyes to the ceiling, thinking. "Since the night Mott was killed. I went into his cabin and looked through his garbage bin – that's where I found these notes. I have had my suspicions since day one. Charles's mother had written to me and told me Lorena would be coming on the trip and she asked me to keep my eyes on her. When she showed up with two completely strange people claiming that this Compton was actually Charles's friend I knew it was a lie. Then there was you," he paused roaming his eyes over me again. "I couldn't quite make out what you had to do with anything. So young, so seemingly innocent why would you be with two leeches such as them? Then I watched you with Merlotte and I realized it was the same old story – Lorena all over again."

I swallowed thickly and looked back down to the notes on my lap, smoothing them over as I thought my next words carefully. "What… what are you going to do?" I asked still staring at my lap.

When there was a long pause I had to look up and Mr. Northman was studying me carefully, his eyes looking at me, but suddenly not seeing me. "First, tell me…" his eyes met mine again. "... do you belong to Compton?"

My eyebrows went up at that and I stared at him blankly. How should I answer to that? More importantly why did he want to know?

"I used to," I answered honestly and his eyes dropped instantly, apparently leading him to some conclusion. "We were going to get married."

"And now?" he prodded on, trying to conceal his distaste.

"Like you said… he's sleeping with Lorena."

"He's carting you off to Merlotte then?" his voice was thick with disapproval.

"He only thinks he is," I picked at the pieces of paper on my lap. "Mott wasn't the only one who knew the truth. Amelia and Sam, they know."

Mr. Northman looked surprised, truly surprised for the first time. "Merlotte knows and he still…"

"We are pretending," I shrugged. "I don't know what Bill and Lorena would do if they were confronted about this. So until we're on dry land again… we're pretending."

He seemed relieved and he looked at the floor between us before pushing off the ottoman, his towering figure drawing my eyes naturally. I watched as he started to pace the space between the chairs.

"Mr. Northman," I started tentatively. "I understand your outrage. Your friend was fooled into marrying Lorena but I promise you your Sam Merlotte is in no danger from me."

He turned to me then, and he looked as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he came to sit on the ottoman again, leaning forward to face me. "And you have no feelings for Mr. Merlotte?"

I blushed at his words and his closeness. "Only the most innocent ones."

"And Compton?" he added hoarsely.

I looked away – the sting of betrayal was still very present and the guilt for my own betrayal of him as well. It didn't matter to me it seemed, that he loved another, because he had saved me once I felt like I owed so much to him. Mistaking my silence and discomfort for something else, Mr. Northman pulled away entirely and hesitated for a moment before standing up again, running his hands through his hair. I looked up at him and thought for a moment about correcting that misunderstanding – my mouth opened so that I could speak but, for some reason, I didn't and I looked down at the floor in dismay.

"What are you going to do about this, Mr. Northman?" I asked once again instead.

He walked to brace his hands against his liquor shelf – much like Pamela's, bolted to the wall. Watched as the muscles of his back rippled underneath the fabric of his shirt and vest and I shuddered again at how beautiful he was to me. He seemed to be pondering his answer and I dared not ask him again.

"I don't know," he spoke at last, not turning to face me. "I must think."

"Did... did you show these notes to the detective?" I asked, suddenly wondering why he kept evidence with him.

He looked over his shoulder at me then. "I wanted to understand your part in all this first."

"Why? Why should you care?" I shook my head, uncomprehending.

"Why indeed?" he wondered bitterly, his eyes running all over me again.

His tone made my stomach turn and I stood up. "Look, do whatever it is you want to do with your facts. But please decide whether you like me or hate me because your treatment of me has been rather inconsistent and it's starting to aggravate me!"

He had the gall to chuckle, a mysterious look fleeting across his face as he pushed away from the liquor shelf. "It aggravates me too."

I rolled my eyes and stepped around the ottoman, marching for the door. I was done with this conversation.

"Sam and Amelia mustn't know."

His voice caught me as I wrapped my hand around the door knob and I had to turn around, curiosity getting the best of me. "Why?"

"They can't know I know, and they can't know about what I showed to you. No one can."

I pushed away from the door, narrowing my eyes at him. "Again I must ask: why?"

Mr. Northman studied me for a brief moment, a longing look in his eyes that surprised me. "Perhaps one day I can tell you why. When I know I can trust you."

I sighed, my disappointment too obvious, I didn't bother hiding it. "You trusted me enough to tell me all this."

"Only because I know it's not in your interest that this information gets out."

"Fine..." I shook my head. "I'm leaving."

I stomped away as quickly as I could, my mind reeling from everything. The kiss, the questions, Franklin's notes... Mr. Northman had secrets too... and I apparently wasn't trustworthy! Well he could sod off! The only silver lining in all this is that Franklin's notes to Bill never made it to the detective's hands... if the detective came poking then everything would be revealed, and I couldn't deal with the humiliation.

Was it terrible of me that I was willing to see a crime go unpunished because of how it affected me? What had my life become? I just wanted to go home to my brother. I just wanted everything to stop! And I wanted to forget what kissing Mr. Northman felt like... more than anything.

**xoxoxoxox**

**RUSSELL**

There is something very wrong with the Sea Dazzler. I never believed in curses, but, after the short on-going voyage through the Atlantic, and the more than unusual tragedies occurring, one has to wonder if those sailors in stories weren't on to something.

I was sitting in my cabin going over my notes from the murder investigation and pondering my latest interview with Lorena Krasiki and William Compton. It had been an interesting visit. Lorena was clearly the dominant presence – she did most of the talking, even as Compton tried to speak she often interrupted him and rephrased whatever he said. He was obviously the young man in the picture Georgia had unearthed. These two had history. However, the story they were telling the other passengers was that Compton was an old friend of Charles who recently recovered from an illness and was travelling on doctor's orders. When I asked about the 20 minutes of absence, they alleged they had been looking for Sookie, who, of course, was up and down with Mr. Northman and would later find the body. I didn't mention the note but I did ask them if either of them had met Franklin Mott prior to the trip – both denied and expressed their sadness at the tragedy.

I was convinced Georgia had been right about her daughter-in-law. But you can't arrest a woman for marrying a man for his money. She did not kill him and she did not steal from him. However, it was rather suspicious for her to be travelling along with many wealthy available men while carrying with her a very young, very pretty, available young woman. It was the oldest trick in the world. But if Miss Stackhouse was the one playing the game – who was the victim? Mr. Merlotte or Mr. Northman? Where did Franklin Mott figure into all of this? Because I was certain he did…

I was more convinced than ever there was a strange connection between all these people. Mott, Lorena, Compton, Stackhouse and Northman. I didn't know what it was. But it was most intriguing indeed.

I had been sitting there, pondering all of the information and my questions when someone rapped rather angrily at my door. I stood up to open it and find Captain Dearborn standing there – looking moodier than ever.

"Captain! Good afternoon!"

"This is the worse maiden voyage of my life, detective!" the Captain gritted out as he removed his cap and strode into my cabin. "First a murder. Now a disappearance! What am I going to tell the Association, Mr. Edgington?"

"Who has disappeared, dear Captain?" I asked, surprised.

"Samuel Merlotte hasn't been seen since last night! I have organized a search party. They're turning the ship upside down! We have not only the North Star Company to report to, but his Aunt Octavia Fant and childhood friend Amelia Carmichael! A _Carmichael_, Russell!"

"Come now, old man! Do not fret yet. It's a large ship and one man!"

"We have been searching for over two hours Russell, how long can it take to find a man in two hours when I have over 50 men out looking for him?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "What if he fell off into the sea and no one saw him? What if the killer is out for other people too?"

That was a dreadful prospect…

"Come now, dear Captain. Sit down and I'll pour you some tea. You go on and tell me everything you know."

"Miss Carmichael and Mrs. Fant came up to me after lunch, saying Merlotte hadn't been seen during breakfast or lunch. One of his friends, Mr. Tray Dawson, went to his cabin looking for him, it was locked and no one answered the door! We broke in, his bed was unmade – he didn't even sleep in his cabin, Russell!"

"Well, that doesn't necessarily mean he didn't sleep _somewhere_, Captain."

"I hope you are right Russell. I had to issue another Morse code alert and the moment we moor I will have the authorities breathing down my neck!"

"I'll tell you what," I said grabbing my hat and my coat. "I'll join your boys in the search and see what I can sniff around while I'm at it!"

Definitely not the cruise to go on if you're looking for peace….

**xoxoxoxox**


	21. Chapter 21

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

They looked everywhere for Sam – for hours the Captain's crew combed every inch of the _Dazzler_ for any sign of him and they came up empty handed. His things were in his cabin, there was nothing missing, just him. No traces of blood or struggle anywhere. The immediate leap most people made was, of course, whoever killed Mott had killed Sam. The crew was going to have a hard time keeping people aboard calm now – and, until a body was found, no one could know for sure Sam had been killed.

I sat with Amelia and Mrs. Fant in her cabin while the Captain and the Detective tried to soothe the poor old woman's nerves. It was late in the evening, and nothing had been found. The most plausible theories were that Sam was pushed into the ocean or had fallen on his own. There was nothing comforting about those theories, but they explained the absence of a body.

It wasn't unusual for people to disappear from ships, they said – there were cases every year, and sometimes, these people were never heard from again. Sam Merlotte would end up another sea-mystery it seemed.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it. To me it was impossible to connect Sam and Mott. If Lorena or Bill killed Mott they most certainly wouldn't have killed Sam. They needed Sam alive, at least until they had gotten what they wanted from him.

"Unless it wasn't Bill and Lorena," Amelia said at one point. "How did they react to the news?"

They had been shocked obviously. We were together on the deck, the three of us, heading for supper, when Isabel Baker reached us and told us that there was a search party for Sam. Bill had looked at me with surprise and Lorena had stared at Isabel speechlessly. We were all questioned about the last time we had seen or spoken to Mr. Merlotte of course. After supper, Lorena encouraged me to go to Amelia and be supportive. I had glared at her angrily; I couldn't believe she was still plotting at a time like this.

"Don't look at me like that, girl!" Lorena had hissed. "We must be consistent, _always_. Now go."

I frowned and I didn't miss the strange look Lorena earned from Bill before I turned to go find Amelia. So I was with Amelia and Mrs. Fant when the Captain and the Detective appeared to report they still had no idea of what had happened to him but that they would continue searching and that maritime authorities had been alerted and all ships within a reasonable radius of our route would be out looking for a sign of him.

Poor Mrs. Fant was inconsolable and we feared for her health. After the physician had sedated her so she could sleep, I accompanied Amelia back to her cabin where she dragged me inside so we could talk more. I watched as she paced in front of me, feeling hopeless and useless. I owed so much to Sam, he had been so kind to me and now he was missing and there was nothing I could do to help.

"I don't know Sookie… maybe it wasn't them who finished Mott after all!" Amelia said at last, stopping her pacing to face me. "What if…" she lowered her voice as she stepped closer to me. "What if it was Mr. Northman?"

My heart skipped at the mention of his name for more reasons than one and as I stared at Amelia I tried to understand why that sounded so absurd to me.

"Why would Mr. Northman kill Franklin Mott? More importantly, why would he hurt Sam of all people?"

Amelia shrugged. "I confess it seems a bit farfetched." She sat down next to me. "Hell, I actually like Eric. But he was Franklin's boss! And Franklin was dodgy – you know he was!"

"So that means Eric is dodgy too?" I laughed.

"Well he hired him!" Amelia reminded me. "Secretary? Pfft, please!" Amelia laughed.

I shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he had decided to be a good person and working for Mr. Northman was his big break." I hesitated. "Maybe there's just no connection between Mott dying and Sam…"

Amelia looked away and I sighed. I fidgeted, wanting to tell Amelia everything that transpired between Er… Mr. Northman and I. But he had told me she couldn't know….

Well to hell with him! He didn't trust me why should I trust _him_? Amelia was the one who had overlooked my past transgressions in order to help me – I owed her the truth.

"Amelia…" I began tentatively.

"What?" Amelia seemed to be coming out of a trance.

"I need to tell you something that happened to me earlier… but you have to _promise_ me we're going to decide _together_ what to do and that we are going to be very _careful_ about what we do with this information."

"Sookie," Amelia grasped my hand. "You're scaring me."

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

Russell Edgington has become a thorn in my side. When the detective first introduced himself to me, in the first evening aboard, he had said we had a friend in common in Georgia Krasiki. It was innocent enough, nothing important about it. Many of my acquaintances were also acquaintances of her family. It wasn't until Franklin Mott's sudden death and until he started pouring ambiguous questions left and right that I started to wonder about the reason for his being on this cruise. Now that Samuel Merlotte had gone missing I was once again under his scrutiny and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

I have nothing to gain from Merlotte's death – no one in my party does. He was a partner, an investor and a colleague. What his gone missing could possibly have to do with Franklin Mott? Nothing. There was no connection between those two people – of that I was certain. There was only one common denominator between them and it was Sookie Stackhouse and her party of goons.

The thought of her permeating through my already foggy mind did nothing to relieve the pressure in my head. I sighed running my fingers through my hair and the half-empty bottle of scotch slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor – it didn't break, so I didn't bother. I slid further down the cushioned chair and closed my eyes. Her scent was impregnated in it. Or maybe it had been branded into me after our heated hassle against the wall earlier. It was devastatingly sweet – just like her.

I couldn't quite make sense of her just yet. She had been honest when I questioned her, but guarded. Her reluctant loyalty to Compton worried me. I couldn't quite trust her while she was willing to protect him – and she was. It made me jealous – I admit. That she would protect the man who had once vowed to marry her and now cavorted with his accomplice while she was expected to seduce another man for his personal gain made no sense to me. It made me distrust her despite my infatuation with her.

I hated that I was so taken with her. It was irritating given our circumstances. It was harmless at first. I thought her beautiful – I liked the color and length of her hair – I liked that she had curves, women today struggled to flatten their form to look like 12 year-old-boys and it was bizarre to me. She had a perfect hourglass shape beneath those flowy, billowing dresses she wore. Her large eyes and plump lips made her look almost doll-like. I was appreciative of her beauty, but it wasn't until I witnessed Franklin manhandling her that my attraction became unmanageable. Even the sight of her with Merlotte aggravated me. I had gone a step beyond and kissed her and then kissed her again and now I wanted her even more.

But I couldn't trust her. I didn't understand her – and I had to be careful with trusting people now more than ever. There were only two other people aboard who I trusted – and they were Pamela and her maid Ginger. For Pamela, Ginger and myself I had to reign in my attraction for Sookie, at least until I knew for sure she was not involved in anything darker than it appeared.

Sam's disappearance did not make it any easier for me to trust her. Somehow it seemed plausible to me that getting rid of Sam would help _her_ because she wouldn't have to pretend anymore, and she wouldn't be at risk of Sam unmasking her. Of course the idea of Sookie killing anyone was absurd. She couldn't physically overpower him and I doubted she could handle a pistol of any kind. But maybe the reason she clung to Compton was that he was the one doing the killing for her. Perhaps he really did love her and intend to marry her and they were plotting how to get rid of Lorena next…

This whole idea was making my head pound. I shook it and startled myself out of my thoughts when I heard sharp knocking on my door.

"Enter!" I barked from my seat.

Pamela slipped inside, a rich golden robe wrapped over her nightgown. I frowned and sat up, trying to make the room stop spinning.

"Pam? What happened?"

"Oh Eric…" she closed the door silently behind her before she padded across the room and fell to her knees in front of me, an anguished look on her face. "I can't sleep! I can't stop thinking about everything!" she grabbed the front of my shirt and hesitated, her eyes apologizing for some reason. "Tell me the truth… did Sam know something about Franklin? Did you kill him too?"

"Pam…" I touched the side of her face and closed my other one over her shaking ones tugging at my shirt. "No, my dear. I did not. I didn't kill either of them. What are you thinking?"

"Oh!" tears sprung forth from her red-rimmed as and she sobbed with relief, leaning forward to rest her head against my chest, her arms wrapping around my waist weakly. "I'm sorry! I didn't think… I just needed to know…"

I held her back, resting my chin on the top of her head. It saddened me to see Pamela crying. Pamela never cried. I had only seen her cry when I had drove to her house and found Richard dead in his home office. She was a tough woman and had always prided herself in it. To see her so fragile killed me and I know it killed her too.

"You have to know…" she sniffed, pulling away from me. "You must know that if you had I would never betray you! I would sooner die than let you get arrested!"

"I know that, Pammie," I smiled and brushed her tears away. "Now get off the floor."

I pulled her into my lap and she didn't fight me, she laid her head on my shoulder and allowed me to continue holding her. There was nothing sexual about it – Pamela's tastes lie elsewhere and I had long stopped feeling attracted to her. I was probably the only man, other than Richard De Beaufort, for whom Pamela didn't have to pretend.

Her husband had had other preferences too, which was why they were perfect for each other. They were accomplices and best friends and they had loved one another platonically for many years. His death had been devastating to her and it angered me that she didn't even have the time to properly mourn him because we had to find a way to keep Franklin Mott hidden. There would never be any justice for Richard De Beaufort and it pained Pamela that it was because of her it had to be so.

Our situation was even direr now. If before we simply had to maintain our promises to Franklin Mott so he wouldn't ruin Pamela's career and Richard's reputation now we had so much more to protect. Franklin's death meant there was going to be a thorough investigation. An investigation that could lead them to us and Richard and the whole matter of protecting an assassin. I had had to keep Franklin's notes from Russell Edgington – if he had known he had been trying to blackmail Lorena, he would have uncovered so much more. Because if Franklin and those two had a past together, only God knows what they would have spilled to save their own skins.

I had no desire to avenge Franklin's death. I no longer had to heed to his demands or make him wealthy. But I had to find out who killed him anyway – so that I was sure whoever killed him didn't have any knowledge of his connection to us. If the assassin was Compton or Lorena I would have to find out before the detective. I would probably have to part with money to shut them up but at least, knowing now what I knew of their plans for Sam, I could rest assured they would more likely do anything I asked for the right price.

But if Compton and Sookie were somehow responsible for Sam disappearing… well then I had no idea where that left us. Were they or were they not loyal to Lorena? If they were not, could I silence them too?

"You're so quiet," Pamela's broken voice interrupted my thoughts. "What's on your mind?"

I was stroking her hair absently and I stopped to squeeze her shoulder. "I'm just tired. I didn't want to sleep. I was hoping they would find Merlotte soon."

Pamela sighed and pulled away from me, moving to sit on the settee facing my liquor shelf and the center table. She watched me thoughtfully for a long moment. "You have been very secretive lately. Since Mott… well… you don't have to spare me you know? I'm with you in this, remember?"

"I know that," I sat up, resting my elbows on my knees. "I just would like to come to some solid conclusions before we talk."

She raised her eyebrows. "Do you have any idea who could have killed them?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. I would tell her everything I knew, even about Sookie and Amelia. I knew Pamela was fond of the younger girls, and, perhaps, she would be able to shed some light over the situation for me with her knowledge of them. I hoped, at the very least, Pamela would be ready to perhaps start doing some investigation of her own.

**xoxoxoxox**


	22. Chapter 22

**xoxoxoxox**

**RUSSELL**

The morning after we began our search party for Mr. Merlotte was a pessimistic one. The Captain reported back saying the message from other merchant ships in the area was that no one had been retrieved from the water. We would continue our search for signs of what could have happened to poor Mr. Merlotte as well as our investigation into Franklin Mott's death.

I was on my way to another round of questioning, walking alone on the deck, patting my breast pocket to make sure I had my notes with me. I was surprised by Lorena Krasiki stopping before me, blocking my path.

"Well good morning, Mrs. Krasiki!" I smiled at her and looked around us, no sign of Mr. Compton or her delightful protégé. "How fare you this morning?"

Mrs. Krasiki smiled, her ruby lips stretching over her alabaster skin. She didn't look quite as bright and happy as before and there were the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes.

"It is difficult to keep our spirits up with so many unfortunate happenings on board, is it not detective?" she said as her smile died.

"Yes, yes indeed. But we must have faith!" I insisted. "All is not lost yet!" I remembered something. "Tell me, Mrs. Krasiki, was the last time you saw Sam Merlotte, the time when he escorted Miss Stackhouse back into your cabin the evening before last?"

Her amber eyes flickered momentarily, and her lips twitched before she sighed. "Yes, indeed it was. It was the last time either I or Sookie saw him. Poor Sookie," she added with building tears, covering her mouth with her hand as if she was trying to regain control of her person. "They were so fond of each other!"

"And how is Miss Stackhouse dealing with his disappearance, Mrs. Krasiki?" I asked compassionately.

"Well, she is coping. She has been spending time with Mrs. Fant and Amelia who are also inconsolable as you can imagine."

"Oh yes, yes indeed." I reached into my coat for my notes. "Tell me, Mrs. Krasiki, this has just occurred to me. Your Charles was very close friends with Mr. Northman, was he not?"

She looked taken aback by the change of subject. "Why yes, Charles was very fond of Eric."

"Do you think perhaps, Mr. Northman and your husband ever recommended employees to one another, Miss Krasiki?"

Lorena tilted her head minimally as she considered my question. "I imagine that is possible. I wouldn't know. I was never involved in my husband's business dealings."

"No. Of course not!" I watched her carefully. "The reason I ask is, well this is rather embarrassing but…" I looked around dramatically, to make sure we weren't being watched. Lorena swallowed nervously. "I have received information that you and Mr. Mott actually knew each other." I watched as she paled considerably. "At first I thought: no that isn't possible! She would have admitted to it, if it was so! But then I wondered if maybe you didn't impart this piece of information, because you were merely afraid to be brought into such a scandal? There is no reason to fear, of course. I am a very discreet investigator and the Captain has no interest in spreading rumors." I could see the wheels turning as she stared at me with wide eyes. "Perhaps you kept this information out of compassion for your friend Mr. Northman?"

Lorena blinked her eyes repeatedly, looking down at the floor between us – her cheeks were suddenly flushed. When she looked up at me again I could see she had come to a decision.

"No it was not for Mr. Northman. It was for myself." I nodded as I waited for her to assemble whatever explanation she was about to give. "You see… Mr. Mott has not always been a decent man who seeks for honorable jobs. He was once a crook, capable of the worst things for money!" she was the one looking around us now – I had to smile, she was good. "I don't want to talk about this because it's most embarrassing, but I hired Mr. Mott once, because I suspected of my husband's infidelity."

"Oh, I see…" I nodded. "Of course it would be embarrassing to admit to such a thing. But how did Mr. Mott, someone who worked for you as a spy, wound up in Mr. Northman's service as a secretary?" I narrowed my eyes curiously.

"That I don't know," Lorena shrugged disinterestedly. "When I recognized Mr. Mott I simply ignored him as he doesn't interest me in any way anymore. He worked for Mr. Northman, I wasn't going to question doing what!" here she narrowed her eyes as well. "But… secretary? I doubt Mr. Mott has the required abilities for such a service. But far from me to suggest anything! I care deeply for Eric and I would never think he would…" she trailed off and reached into her handbag, as if she subject was over. "Well, detective. I wish you luck in your investigations. I do hope we find Mr. Merlotte alive and well!"

"So do I," I said, still a bit dazed by her performance.

Lorena smiled and bowed her head to me. "Detective."

"Mrs. Krasiki," I nodded back and watched her departure.

She was a snake that woman – and I found it curious she didn't pressure me for the identity of the person who told me about her connection to Mott. Most interesting.

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I walked into my cabin, curling a loose tendril of my hair on my finger thoughtfully. After breakfast, I had sat with Amelia in Mrs. Fant's room while the physician administered another dose of medicine – for her heart he said. I hadn't stayed long because I felt like an intruder in their little family. Amelia watched her godmother with such a broken hearted look in her eyes.

We had talked until the late hours of the night the day before and Amelia had been most interested in everything I had to tell about Mr. Northman and what he found out on his own. Franklin's notes stopping in Eric's hands instead of Russell's looked like a better alternative at the moment. So much could go wrong if those notes ever came to light in the murder investigations. Amelia didn't think Lorena was above framing me for everything somehow and it chilled me to think about that possibility. Lorena was a con artist after all – she was a master of manipulation and deceit.

"It's a lucky thing Mr. Northman carries a torch for you, or those notes would have been uncovered by now."

My heart fluttered stupidly at the idea that Mr. Northman could feel anything for me. But as I remembered our last encounter I shook my head and squashed that silly notion. "There is more to it. Something he didn't tell me. Those notes would hurt him too, I'm sure."

Amelia had nodded tapping her chin. "Maybe. Either way, those notes being in Eric's possession gives us some time to think."

I hoped it was time enough. I sat on the couch in the sitting room and wrung my hands nervously, feeling impotent and lost. There wasn't much I could do but wait. A noise behind me pulled me away from my musings. Bill walked in, and seemed relieved to find me by myself.

"Sookie, how are you doing today, doll?" he sat beside me.

"I'm really wishing we could go home right now."

"Things certainly didn't go as planned," he said bitterly and he grasped my hands gently. "Merlotte disappearing… it certainly changes everything."

"Lorena must be furious…" I tried not to smile.

Bill smirked knowingly at me. "And you? Are you relieved?"

"Of course not!" I gasped. "I want Sam to be fine and alive!"

Bill ran his hand through his hair and patted my hands with the other. "Well, I am relieved… for you at least. I know how much it was killing you to have to pretend." He looked at me with real tenderness. "I regret having brought you into this. You are not like Lorena and me. I should never have asked this of you."

I was almost touched – if I weren't so mad at him – but before either one of us could say anything, the door to the cabin opened again as Lorena walked in, slamming it shut behind her. We turned on the couch to face her and frowned simultaneously at the angry expression on her face.

"Lorena, what's wrong?" Bill asked as he watched her stomping towards us.

Without answering Lorena walked straight to me, a furious look in her eyes and she moved her hand so quickly I didn't even anticipate what was happening. She struck me across my face so sharply I actually fell against the cushions behind me.

"Lorena!" I heard Bill snapping.

My hand went up automatically, touching my hot reddening cheek. I was lying on my back against the cushions looking up at Lorena as she stood behind the couch, fuming. Bill had stood next to me and he turned towards Lorena, his hands balled into fists.

"You traitorous little _bitch_!" Lorena hissed at me. "How dare you do this to me? After everything I've done for you!?"

I was too shocked to react at first. My right cheek was tingling and I was thinking about the last time someone had struck me – it had been Uncle Bartlett when - once he was convinced I had poisoned his gumbo. When I finally recuperated I pushed myself up on my elbows and glared at her.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again!" I said between clenched teeth.

Lorena growled and moved her arm again, this time Bill stopped her.

"Lorena this is unnecessary!" he said firmly.

"What have I done now?" I seethed back at her.

"You told the detective about Franklin Mott! You are trying to frame us you traitorous…"

"Insult me again and I'll carve your eyes out!" I gritted.

Lorena tried to come at me and Bill wrapped his arms around her to keep her from striking again.

"Girls, please, calm down both of you!"

"I didn't tell anyone _anything_!" I continued as I pushed myself up onto my hands and stood from the couch, ready to put more distance between us. "Do you think I'm insane?"

"Well who else would have known?" Lorena gritted, trying to get away from Bill's arm lock. "William, let me go this instant!"

"Not until you calm yourself down!"

"_You_ are the worst thing to have ever happened to me!" Lorena snarled at me. "All that trouble and you had to go and open your big mouth and now everything is lost! Sam Merlotte is dead and all has gone to waste!"'

I gasped, my heart freezing in my chest."Sam is dead? Have they found a body?"

Lorena paled for a second and stilled in Bill's arms who watched her in complete shock – I don't think he had ever seen her like this. She schooled her features quickly and shoved Bill away from her.

"No! But of course he is _dead_! People don't simply walk out of ships for a stroll, Sookie! He is dead!"

I forced myself to calm down and I shook my head again. "I didn't tell Russell Edgington anything about Franklin Mott – what gave you that idea?"

Lorena narrowed her eyes at me. "Stop that, little child, you can't fool _me_. I should just… drop you into the ocean, it's what you deserve!"

"Lorena!" Bill admonished her. "Why are you saying this? If Sookie says she didn't say anything it's because she didn't say anything!"

"How can you be so foolish?" Lorena rounded on him now. "Are you that infatuated you can't see she's a traitor? She's been fighting us the whole time, she's told Sam Merlotte the truth and she's told Edgington about Franklin Mott."

I frowned at that, watching the two of them. How could she know I had told Sam anything…? My heart started hammering inside my chest and I watched Bill closely, he swallowed thickly and he seemed to be… afraid… of Lorena?

"You're crazy!" I insisted, fear fueling me. "You're angry because everything has escaped your control! But you cannot make accusations like this!"

Lorena's eyes snapped to me again and the anger in them nearly froze me in place. Bill touched her arm carefully and stepped closer.

"Lorena dear… Sookie is right… listen to yourself. The three of us, we're in this together, we need to protect one another, not turn against each other… We still have two more weeks aboard and we need to stay together."

I struggled to even out my breathing as I watched Bill's words getting through to her. She finally relaxed and looked at me again briefly before letting him escort her to an armchair. I watched them quietly. Lorena pressed her fingers to her temples and seemed to be trying to control herself as well.

They started talking to each other, almost whispering, like I wasn't even standing in the room anymore. I decided I had watched too much bonding already and on quiet feet, I turned around and slipped out into the corridor. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes and counting to ten. Lorena's words pounded in my head. There was only one way Lorena could have known Sam knew the truth, only one way she could know I had told him… even if it didn't explain why she thought I had said anything about Franklin Mott – it certainly explained why Sam was gone. I fought the desperation that was clawing at me from inside and, blindly, I started to walk away from our door. I needed help.

**xoxoxoxox**

_**May 22**__**nd**__**, 1924 – The Sea Dazzler **_

Sam Merlotte walked alongside the rail on the lowest deck. The night was warm and a cool, a gentle breeze ruffled his hair. He seemed content to simply walk – it was late, and most people were heading to their cabins.

He seemed surprised when he noticed Lorena Krasiki leaning onto the rail just above the water. William Compton was beside her, an arm around her. Sam ducked behind the nearest lifeboat and peered around it. The couple seemed to be talking and laughing together, but he could not make out what they were saying. Finally, Compton turned Lorena in his arms and kissed her hand, saying something in hear ear before walking away – leaving Lorena by herself on the deck.

Sam frowned, pondering a moment while he watched her turn back to the ocean, a content expression on her face.

"Mrs. Krasiki!" he called as he walked out from behind the lifeboat.

Lorena looked up, startled.

"Mr. Merlotte! You scared me! It's pretty late in the evening to be out approaching lone women!" she giggled.

"I know everything," Sam Merlotte didn't waste time with pleasantries.

Mrs. Krasiki's smile faded, a confused expression taking its place. "I beg your pardon?"

"You can drop the act, Lorena! I know what you're up to, you and that Compton fellow! You are both using Sookie to steal from me."

The woman paled considerably and for a few moments, it seemed like she didn't know what to do with herself. But, finally putting herself together she led a hand to her chest and looked offended. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Merlotte! You insult me! Whatever Sookie has told you…"

Sam laughed. "Do you really get away with things like this? Is this what you did to your husband? Is Eric Northman right about you?"

Her dark eyes flickered, and the expression became venomous. "Mr. Merlotte you will stop insulting me so! You cannot harass me in this manner!" she looked up and down the deck. "I will have a word with Octavia…"

"_Stop_ performing!" Sam snapped. "Do you think you can get away with this? I may not be able to prove anything but I will show everyone who you are and no one, in any decent circle in the United States will ever accept you again!"

"You are truly out of yourself!" Lorena admonished him taking a step forward. "I loved my husband very very much and you will stop saying these horrible things to me!" her eyes filled with tears. "Whatever Franklin Mott told you, Mr. Merlotte… it was a complete…"

"Franklin Mott?" Sam laughed. "Who said anything about Franklin Mott?"

Lorena and Sam stared at each other in the empty deck, only the sound of the waves crashing against the hull of the ship could be heard. Both seemed to be coming to a realization. Sam blinked, taking a step back as he looked up and down the woman before him. Lorena's eyes bulged as she realized where Sam's thoughts were heading.

"What the devil are you!?" Sam shook his head. "Did y_ou_ kill him?"

Lorena's dark eyes flashed angrily. "I did _not_!"

Before Sam could say anything else, Lorena had advanced on him and she pushed at his chest forcefully. Sam Merlotte had no time to react and before he knew it he was speeding down on his back, into the water. Cold, wet darkness enveloped him – within seconds, the world disappeared from his sight.

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

There were no news about Sam early in the morning – the Captain had mentioned the Morse code messages and how no merchant ships had found him either. Our party was losing faith and, from what I heard, Mrs. Fant was growing increasingly sick. I was convinced we would never see Sam Merlotte again. I did not look forward to writing to his father in New York.

After a quiet breakfast, I retrieved to a meeting room with the rest of my Company and we discussed the very real possibility of the loss of our partner and what we should do to honor him. I returned later to see Pamela before I retired into my cabin. Pamela had been very quiet at breakfast, I know she was still thinking about everything I told her. She said she would keep an eye on Sookie and Amelia, but she also said she believed Sookie was a victim in all this. Pamela was a sweet person. I wanted to believe that too – I just wasn't so sure anymore. I didn't understand where she stood and for now we would have to be cautious.

Once in my cabin, I decided to wash myself up and shave. I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, in my slacks and undershirt and I carefully worked the razor against my skin. It was a monotonous task, but it was comforting in its mundaneness. I would give anything for mundane right about now.

I heard knocking against my door and sighed, putting the razor down. I grabbed a towel and wiped the rest of my shaving soap from my face – I was nearly done – I would deal with the small imperfections later. I walked out of the bathroom and into my sitting room just as the knocking became more persistent and I strode the last couple of steps to see who was in such a hurry.

Sookie Stackhouse stood at the other side of the door, looking at me with a hopeful look in her doe eyes. She was wringing her hands in front of her like she often did and for a moment I was too struck to react. Sookie coming knocking on my door was the product of my dreams. But in none of them did she have a red blotch on her perfect right cheek. Before I could ask anything, I reached out and touched the redness with the back of my finger and she flinched, the skin there was puffy and irritated.

"Who did this to you?" I asked angrily.

Sookie seemed embarrassed and for a wild moment she tried hiding the sight of it from me. Until she realized it was pointless and dropped her hand. "Can I come in?"

I nodded and stepped back to give her space, when she was inside I closed the door and my hand went automatically to her face again, careful not to brush against the red blotch.

"Who?" I asked again.

"Lorena," she admitted and she seemed more embarrassed by it than anything. "Eric… I think Lorena killed Sam."

My hand dropped limply at my side and I stared into her eyes as her words hung in the air between us.

**xoxoxoxox**


	23. Chapter 23

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

How did it all come to this I will never understand. A carefully planned operation turned into chaos – and all, it seemed to me at least, because of this tiny, mouthwatering sleeping beauty currently napping on my couch. It all tied to her somehow.

Sookie Stackhouse lay curled up on her side on the plush dark green couch in front of the center table. She looked like the picture of innocence in her floral lace frock, with her golden, curls framing her angelical face and cascading down the cushions. She had been chosen to do the deed precisely because of the way she looked – who could resist such a vision – and who would suspect her? Hell, I know I would have been at her feet as quickly as Merlotte if I hadn't known her company better. She was just the perfect bait – and as I stood across the room, watching the rise and fall of her chest, I had to wonder if I was being baited right now – did I even care?

The man who had murdered Pam's husband Richard and who had been blackmailing them for months, was also tied to Lorena Krasiki, widow to an old friend of mine. He was a crook and the worst kind – and I had planned to take him to the dig, just like I promised him – and then I would have my local friends disappear with him. I do not regret this plan – because he could never be trusted. We knew it would never be enough for him, he would just keep demanding and demanding and I wouldn't let Pamela live like that. She had been through enough and I wanted her free of him.

But I did regret the early demise of our enemy – it didn't serve us to have his death be investigated with so much to hide. Now I had to wonder who had taken him down and why. Had it been Lorena and Compton? If Mott had threatened to reveal the truth about their plans they would want him gone. Now Sam Merlotte was most likely dead and Sookie was certain Lorena was responsible. Why would Lorena kill the man she was planning to charm money away from? The only explanation would be that he let it slip he knew what she was doing – and if Lorena suspected Sookie confessed, then Sookie was in danger too. But did Lorena kill Mott too? If she did, would turning her in to the authorities mean our salvation or would we be dragged down with her?

To get rid of Lorena would solve everything or would it backfire on us somehow? Lorena was a cunning little snake and I was not about to underestimate her. Unfortunately this leaves us at an impasse… there's nothing I can do at present and it's infuriating.

The soft knock on the door distracted me and for a moment I checked that the sound didn't awake Sookie. She was still soundly asleep. I walked over to the door and pulled it open, sighing when I saw Ginger finally received the message I sent through one of the crew boys.

"Did you send for me, Mr. E?" Ginger looked up at me with bulging, scared blue eyes.

Ginger is very loyal to Pam – and she is trustworthy and quiet as a mouse. We can trust her with anything, which is why I have called her over.

"Come in."

Ginger walked past me and immediately saw Sookie on my couch. I could see she was taken aback and I couldn't help the smirk on my lips. Whatever misconceptions she may have had about what she saw I didn't correct them – hell I wished they were true.

"Where is Pam?" I asked in a whisper.

"She is in the lounge with the jazz people," Ginger whispered back. "She probably won't be back until she has to change for lunch. Unless you want me to go fetch her?"

I shook my head, my eyes returning to my sleeping beauty momentarily while I think.

"No need to interrupt her leisure. I can speak with her later. I need you to go to Pam's chambers and find whatever clothes you think my suit Miss Stackhouse."

Ginger's eyes swept quickly over to Sookie again, before she leaned back towards me and whispered. "Are we kidnapping Miss Sookie?"

I laughed, amused, and shook my head. "No Ginger, we are not. We're merely protecting her from the lunatics she's travelling with. At least for now I want her here."

Ginger nodded, looking slightly relieved that we were not adding kidnapping to our list of minor transgressions. "Her people are really bad news just like Frank, huh?"

I nodded. "Unfortunately. Do that and tell Pam to come to me when she's ready."

"Yes, no problem Mr. E. Anything else?"

"No, you can go. And…" I called when she was about to slip out the door. "No comments to anyone about Sookie being here."

Ginger made a face now, like a smirk of her own. "Who would I tell?"

I turned back and walked over to the sleeping girl on my couch. Her empty tea cup was resting on top of the center table in front of her and I wondered what was in that stuff – Pam drank it when she was nervous and couldn't sleep – so I supposed that was why she fell asleep so quickly. She mentioned something about having had a bad night of sleep while thinking of Sam after she yawned for the third time consecutively. I smiled, inclining my head to examine her face. The red blotch was fading rapidly from her cheek – it still made my blood boil to think of her getting smacked around like that. But Lorena wouldn't hurt her anymore if I had anything to say about it. Or Compton for that matter. I didn't care whatever misguided loyalties Sookie held towards him, he was as bad or worse than that cow if he would force the girl he was supposed to marry to do the things he wanted her to do.

I squatted down between the center table and the couch and moved a tendril of hair that had fallen on her face and seemed to be causing her nose to itch. I smiled as she sighed, relieved in her sleep. I was truly spellbound it seemed – how could this girl I barely knew exercise such fascination over me? I wanted to protect her from everyone but me – and that was not something I felt for every pretty face I ran into. Even with Pam whom today I would do anything for, I was only invested as I was at first because she turned me away again and again and I enjoyed the challenge. But Sookie, she had just been this enigmatically beautiful girl whom I was both attracted to and suspicious of – until Mott and until I saw Compton touching her intimately outside the Dining Hall and until I had seen Merlotte courting her so openly. Then she had been all I could think about – and she still consumed my thoughts whenever I wasn't thinking a way out of this mess. Mess that she was such key part of…

Well two birds, one stone… I smirked, watching her a bit longer. I wanted her to wake up, I wanted to talk to her.

No, I wanted to touch her.

Easy Northman. Don't scare the girl by hovering over her like this. I stood, and decided she would be more comfortable in my bed – she looked out of it enough that she wouldn't wake up while I handled her. She weighted next to nothing and all she did was mumble as I held her close to my chest and carried her over to my bedroom. She disappeared in the huge four-poster, under the covers, but she nestled in comfortably and I wondered if she was one of those people who could sleep through a hurricane.

I watched her for another moment before forcing myself out of my own room – it was just too tempting to have her in my bed. I closed the door silently and went to my liquor shelf – a nice dose of scotch would snap me out of it – I needed to stop daydreaming about the girl and start thinking about our problems – and Russell Edgington – whom was a lot more threatening than good Captain Dearborn – who was probably just eager to find the simplest of the solutions to everything and call it a day. Now Edgington… no… Edgington was here for more. His mention of Georgia Krasiki upon our first meeting, his passing comment about my being cleared of Richard's murder – it was all very preoccupying. Lorena had accused Sookie of telling the detective about Franklin Mott's connection to her, but it hadn't been Sookie, so someone else was in on this story – and until we knew who it was and what else they knew, I would have to be very careful around Russell Edgington.

**xoxoxoxox**

**Massuiwe Island **

A large but fragile looking dock extended itself from the beach into the troubled waters of the Atlantic. Two fishing boats, one quite large and a smaller one were anchored down next to it – going up and down with the waves. A little away from the beach, concealed by a crest of trees, stood a sturdy wooden construction, much like a house. Outside on the porch, several black fishermen lazed around, uncoiling fishing nets or savoring a quick meal of fish, of course.

Inside, a tall white man sporting an impressive mustache walked across a cluttered corridor going into a smaller, damp room in the back. On a bed of straw covered with a blanket, lay a pale looking young man with sand-blonde hair. He stirred as the taller man came in and cleared his throat, which felt very dry.

"Captain…"

"How are you doing Mr. Merlotte?" the taller man sat on the toppled half of an old barrel. "You're looking better lad."

"I feel terrible," Sam Merlotte laughed and choked.

"But you live!" the Captain reminded him. "You're a very lucky man!"

"I'm guessing you are still refusing to contact my ship."

The Captain nodded his head sadly. "I can't, Mr. Merlotte. We don't have a license to sail these waters – we would get ourselves into a world of trouble."

"I understand," Sam said raspily. "How do I get to Cape Town from here then?"

"Good Lord, Cape Town?" the Captain laughed. "Oh laddie, I'm afraid you have a long way to go."

Sam studied the Captain for a moment. "Did I mention I'm rich?"

The Captain laughed, his moustache dancing. "No, you did not. But that is good news. Cape Town is suddenly looking a lot closer!" he winked at his rescued castaway.

Sam smile tiredly. "That's good to hear."

The Captain watched Mr. Merlotte quietly for a moment, narrowing his eyes. "So…you say a woman did this thing to you?"

Anger flashed in the younger man's features. "Yes."

"Mmm… she sounds like a spectacular broad, doesn't she?"

Sam laughed. "I wouldn't say so, Captain."

"Mmmm… I like them feisty Mr. Merlotte!"

"She is mental, Captain."

"All the better!" he stood and continued laughing. "I will bring you some food now that you are feeling better. Later we can discuss more about how rich you really are!"

Sam watched as the Captain walked away and leaned back on his sad excuse for a bed. He hoped his new friends would be helpful. He needed to reach destination with or without his companions – because Lorena Krasiki was on the loose, and he could not let that be. Amelia and Sookie and his Aunt were on that ship with that crazy woman and he feared what Lorena would do to them if she ever suspected them to know, as he did, of her true intentions.

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I awoke from what felt like a day-long slumber. I stretched slowly feeling my sore muscles and my head pound a little. I stared up into the dark blue canopy and instantly frowned. I sat up abruptly to find myself ensnared in a sea of dark blues and greens. It was a bed fit for a giant - another second and his familiar scent hit me. I was in Mr. Northman's bed. Why? I looked around me, taking in the rest of the room - it had a clean elegance in the little I could see. Heavy curtains were drawn over the window.

I blinked repeatedly, leaning back against my hands as I tried to find myself. The light sting on my cheek reminded it had not all been a dream and I groaned, pulling the covers from over me and kicking my legs to the side. I had to actually crawl to get out of the bed and I couldn't help but giggle at that. I stood on rubbery legs and grabbed to the nearest bed poster to steady myself. I had barely slept the night before and that tea had been miraculous in knocking me down. I sat on the bed again, leaning my head against the wooden poster and sighed.

I couldn't have gone to Amelia this time. I couldn't quite tell her I thought Lorena killed her childhood friend. She would never forgive me - I was to blame - directly or indirectly Sam was dead because of me. Mr. Northman was my only choice. Well... Eric at his insistence.

I smiled remembering his tenderness and his outrage at Lorena's treatment of me. I hoped he knew he could trust me now. I sure wanted to trust him so much. Perhaps I was fooling myself - perhaps I was imagining the way his eyes looked warmer now when he looked at me. Maybe I was just so desperate for someone to trust I was willing to see whatever I wanted to see.

I suddenly realized there were muffled voices outside and perked my head up, staring into the dark double doors. I strained my ears but still couldn't quite make out who the voices belonged to or what they were saying. I slid onto my feet again and padded on bare feet towards the doors. I held my breath momentarily as I touched my ear to the oak.

"Franklin was a murderer, why should there be justice for him? As far as I'm concerned justice has been dealt!"

It was Pamela's voice I heard and I was taken aback by the anger in her tone. Franklin Mott had been a murderer too?

"Yes, but by whom?"

Eric's much calmer, quieter voice followed and I pressed my ear more to the door as if it would let me hear better.

"Until we know who took him out we cannot fool ourselves into thinking this is over. If somehow word ever gets out that Mott killed your husband we become his accomplices for not turning him in."

I slapped my hand over my mouth as a gasp escaped me and was thankful when it didn't sound like they heard me outside. Franklin Mott murdered Mr. De Beaufort? Why were they covering for him?

"There is no one else who knows of it, Eric. Only you and me and Ginger! He didn't go with this information to Lorena because he couldn't profit from it with her. You said it yourself the blackmailing notes were about Sookie!"

My name being brought up made me feel like I had just been discovered so I pulled back from the door instantly.

"That is all we know, which doesn't mean it's all there is to it."

I glued my ear back to the door carefully, wanting to hear more. I could hear Pam grunting angrily.

"If it wasn't for this pesky detective sniffing around... the Captain could care less about Franklin's liaisons... but Edgington? You can see how happy he is with the whole thing!"

There was a pause before Eric replied. "I am certain Georgia hired Russell to investigate Lorena. I suspected it when we first spoke, but after the questions he has been throwing around, I'm sure."

"Can't you write to Georgia and get her to call him back down?" Pamela gritted.

There was a soft chuckle. "And take away her glory of coming to the bottom of what Lorena really is? When Georgia finds out everything that has transpired she will have wished she had gotten her own ticket."

"So what do we do now? If Sookie doesn't go back to Lorena soon there will be another search party. We can't just hide her for the next two weeks - we can't quite accuse Lorena of killing Merlotte without proof either."

Pamela was right and I shuddered inwardly at the prospect of returning to Lorena's cabin.

"I will take care of that," Eric said mysteriously.

"Eric..."

"Trust me."

There was a long pause before either spoke again.

"How do we know Sookie didn't tell her about Franklin's notes? I'm not saying the girl isn't on our side but she has her own neck to save!" Pamela continued. "What if she told Lorena you found Franklin's blackmailing notes?"

"She wouldn't and even if she did it does not change my plans. I asked her not to speak of those notes to anyone."

I flinched. I _had_ told Amelia - but Amelia was on our side. Still... I did feel a small pang of guilt when Eric sounded so certain I wouldn't tell anyone.

"I have the feeling I know what your plans are Eric and I'm not sure I like them."

There was another chuckle. "Are you worried for me, my dear?"

"You know I am."

"I know what I am doing."

"I'm not sure you do, Eric."

I heard movement like steps and I took five steps back from the door, afraid they were coming towards me. I tugged at my hair nervously as I turned around and climbed into bed. I didn't want to listen in anymore - it was enough new information for me to digest. I looked for a clock until I saw one on top of a corner table, marking two in the afternoon. I had missed lunch! Not that I would have wanted to go if I had been awake. But Pamela was right - I could not hide forever without causing turmoil - one more person missing aboard and passengers would start abandoning ship.

I climbed off the bed again and padded over to a full body length mirror in the corner and checked my appearance as best as I could in the dark room. My long hair was a mess and I combed through it with my fingers. My dress was crumpled and I had to re-do the sash below my waist. One of my stockings had ridden down to mid thigh and I quickly fixed it before going around the room looking for my shoes. I found them on top of the chest of clothes at the foot of the bed and I sat on the wooden top to put them on. I was just finishing tying them up when the doors to the bedroom squeaked open and I looked up, my heart stuck in my throat.

It was Pamela holding to the door and looking in - she found me and for a moment we just stared at each other until she actually smiled warmly. "Hello Sookie."

**xoxoxoxox**


	24. Chapter 24

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE **

I sat on the trunk at the foot of the bed and clasped my hands over my lap, watching as Pamela paced in front of me, pensively. She had pulled the heavy curtain open so now there was enough light in the room. She looked ready for a dinner party, or to go to a movie theater - she was always so intimidatingly perfect and now she _was_ indeed here to judge me. I almost felt like I did at school when Mrs. Bodehouse strolled up and down the aisles, tapping her ruler on the palm of her hand - you knew then if you so much as looked away from your paper, she was going to strike! When she finally looked me in the eyes I had to fight the urge to look away - I swallowed and tried not to blink.

"I like you, Sookie," she said at last - then she rolled her eyes. "Breathe child! I won't bite you!"

I laughed nervously, but couldn't quite relax yet. She walked over and sat down on the trunk next to me.

"Your life hasn't been easy, has it?"

I held her gaze but I didn't answer her immediately. You should never moan too much about your life. It was what I believed. At least not out loud. Next to me sat a woman who didn't have an easy time either. In the end, I remained quiet and could feel myself frowning slightly – my pride rearing its head.

Pamela reached out and lifted my chin in her hand, a knowing glint in her eyes and a quirky smile. "Well now I respect you even more, Sookie Stackhouse."

I felt a certain relief then but did not let it show. Pamela dropped her hand and sighed. "I don't know what Eric has told you of our situation but I hope you know we have reasons of our own to deal with this situation very carefully." She paused, watching me intently for another moment. "However, I feel it's not my place to tell you why." I narrowed my eyes slightly and she continued. "I believe Eric should be the one to tell you."

"Why?" I blurted out before I knew it.

She smiled condescendingly. "Are you sure you do not know?"

I didn't answer to that. I wasn't about to assume I meant something to Eric Northman just because he kissed me twice. Something about him told me he went around kissing plenty of young women, and I doubted he felt obliged to tell them anything about covering up murders and travelling with criminals. But, of course, I couldn't tell Pamela I overheard everything either.

"I know you have your reasons," I chose to say. "It's why I came to him. I can't face Lorena alone."

Pamela's eyes became dark and she nodded minimally. "Yes it would seem too risky. She's more dangerous than she looks is she not?"

I thought back to the moment when Bill looked afraid of her and nodded. "I wouldn't underestimate her."

"Neither would we," Pamela stared off pensively. "Eric seems to have a plan. I hope it is a good one. He will want to discuss it with you. You both should probably come to an agreement before supper. If you stay away for too long…" she trailed off and I nodded. "Well Franklin has drawn a lot of attention to us all by dying like this!" she hissed impatiently and I suppressed a snort.

I didn't think Franklin Mott did the dying bit on purpose. I watched Pamela curiously as she stared away again, wanting to ask her about her husband, about Franklin Mott. But it would probably be bad form to eavesdrop on the people who are willing to rescue you from a possibly murderous woman…

"Ginger brought you some clothes." She pointed at the bundle she had dropped on a chest by the door. "If you decide to hide in here you're welcome to wear them."

_Hide here?_ That wouldn't be very appropriate… but certainly I couldn't invite myself to Pamela's cabin instead so I nodded and fidgeted. I would have to wait and see what Mr. Northman had to say. There was a knock at the door and we both looked up – Pamela smiled at me – it was a bit of a smirk – like she was amused. She stood and turned to me, regarding me thoughtfully.

"Eric wants to speak with you. So come out whenever you feel ready." I nodded and watched as Pamela left gracefully.

I hesitated, grabbing at the edges of the trunk as I stared at the once again closed double doors. I was suddenly more nervous than before. Opening up to Mr. North… to Eric had felt good, liberating even. But now, to actually sit down and _plot_ with him – it made me queasy. He obviously had people and things to protect – not unlike Bill and Lorena. Was I just choosing one warden over another?

Lorena's first words about Mr. Northman came to mind. He was not be toyed with – or she would have chosen him instead of Sam. I gulped, as images of me trying to flirt with Mr. Northman flooded my sleepy brain. Yes I would not have been able to charm him the way I had charmed Sam… not in the way Lorena wanted me to, at least. He obviously _liked_ me – but it didn't mean he was at my mercy.

I took a deep, bracing breath and stood on my feet, walking across the bedroom to pull the door open. I peered out in the sitting room and found it empty except for Mr. Northman. Pamela had left.

He was standing by the large round window, staring outside with a frown on his handsome face – his hands behind his back. He wore khaki pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, much his uniform, I knew by now. He looked charmingly disheveled – his blonde hair looked windswept and the sunlight danced over it beautifully.

I stepped outside, clicking the door closed behind me, clearing my throat to get his attention. Mr. Northman looked away from the window, his eyes landing on me, bright and intense. His frown deepened momentarily before he looked down, blinking his eyes, and shifted, turning to me entirely – a gentleness now in his face and in his voice when he spoke.

"Sookie. I had food brought over since you missed lunch. You must be hungry," he gestured towards the center table between the couch and the chairs.

I stared at the silver tray containing a plate, dully covered by a silver lid and a tall empty glass, accompanied by a jar – what it carried I didn't know. I looked up at Mr. Northman, unable to disguise my surprise.

"Thank you."

Mr. Northman had been watching me intently, which made me shift uneasily. His lips curled up slightly as I swallowed.

"Eat." It sounded like an order.

I fidgeted a little, feeling uncomfortable about it for some reason. At last I walked over to the couch where I had fallen asleep and sat at the very end so I could reach the tray. I pulled the cover away and realized it was some type of fish, potatoes and white rice. I looked up at him and smiled gratefully. Mr. Northman walked silently over to sit on the plush chair across from me. I started to eat, unable to relax under his scrutiny – I could feel him watching my every move. Was he just going to sit there and stare at me silently the whole time? I swallowed a piece of fish and looked up at him, trying to politely convey my discomfort.

Mr. Northman chuckled knowingly and moved in his seat it, crossing one leg over the other – he tilted his head to the side, supporting it with two long fingers against his temple, his elbow on the arm rest. "I apologize. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. Is your food agreeable?"

I nodded, although, quite honestly, I could hardly force my palate to actually taste and savor while I was so nervous and so focused on the man across from me.

"So… you told my story to Pamela," I said by way of making conversation.

Mr. Northman nodded. "I said I would. Don't worry about anything, you're safe with us."

I smiled bitterly in spite of myself and Mr. Northman narrowed his eyes at me. I hurriedly turned back to my food before he could ask me anything and I saw through the corner of my eyes as he leaned over to poor the liquid from the jar into my glass. The smell of fresh lemonade reached my nostrils – oh good – not alcohol for once.

"Thank you."

He smiled gently and sat back. "Lorena and Compton were not present during lunch either; I thought you would like to know."

I looked up, surprised and worried. "Really?"

Mr. Northman nodded. "In fact, your table looked quite deserted. Octavia Fant is obviously in her cabin worrying over Sam and Mr. Dawson is probably consoling her along with Miss Carmichael. The Bakers were the only ones at the table."

I nodded, thinking about Amelia and Octavia – I put my fork down. I had lost my appetite. I was so certain Lorena had killed him – I knew it in my gut. Her despair back in her cabin – the finality with which she proclaimed him dead and everything she worked for lost. Sam's body would never be found – Lorena had probably pushed him into the ocean. If Lorena was to kill anyone, I knew that's how she would do it. So there would be no evidence. Octavia and Amelia and all of Sam's friends and family would never have peace.

"You should eat more," Mr. Northman's gentle voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I can't…" I put the lid back over the plate and looked up, steeling myself. "What… what should I do about Lorena? I have to go back to her or…"

"No," Mr. Northman said curtly, straightening himself up as well. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. "You don't have to go back there at all."

"But…"

"I'll take care of Lorena." Mr. Northman took a steadying breath as he looked at me, looking as though he was trying to make a decision. "I can make her leave you alone."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "How would you do that?"

He smirked slightly. "I can speak Lorena's language very well, don't worry."

I shook my head immediately. "You're not giving her money for me."

"Sookie…"

"No!" I said firmly, perhaps a bit angrily. "No money. Lorena has the power she has over me because she dresses me and feeds me – I am not collecting another debt I can't pay Mr. Northman."

He narrowed his eyes, as if insulted. "I would never hold this over your head Sookie."

"Just don't!" I pleaded.

He sat back impatiently. "If I were your husband you would not fight me over this."

"But you're not my husband," I snapped back. Only then I realized what he had just implied and I swallowed drily, my eyes flitting about the room, landing nowhere for too long. "Money is everything she wants."

"Exactly." Mr. Northman said quietly. "It would be simple to set you free."

I shook my head. "Nothing about this is simple, Mr. Northman."

"Eric."

I blushed. "Eric…"

"I know it's not. We still have Franklin Mott and now Sam's death to add to our load. But Lorena does not know about what I now know. She doesn't see me as an enemy."

I narrowed my eyes. "What advantage that gives us exactly?"

"She won't keep you from me, for once."

I shuddered slightly. "I'm not a purchase, Eric."

His eyes became gentler. "You are not. But Lorena sees you as an investment. Let's appease her."

I shook my head. "Why would you do this?"

Mr. North…. Eric watched me for a moment, my question making him uncomfortable. Finally he seemed to come to a conclusion and he looked at me expectantly. "Why did you come to me, Sookie?"

My heart skipped a beat. Why indeed? I stared at my knotted fingers on my lap, thinking it over. I could feel his eyes burning through me and I squared my shoulders, facing him again.

"I don't know why. I just… I assumed you liked me… maybe a little. I assumed you would help me after… after what you said last time I was here. Even though…you said you couldn't trust me." I couldn't keep the hurt from showing through my voice in that last part – and I quickly looked away to keep from crumbling under his eyes. "I guess… we could say I'm taking a risk here. You can either help me… or turn me away."

I heard rather than saw him move – he stood from his chair and a moment later he was sinking into the couch next to me. I looked up, surprised as he took one of my hands in his – his thumb stroking over my fingers as he looked thoughtful.

"Do you still want William Compton?" he asked looking me in the eyes again.

I stared at him, my stomach doing flip flops. I swallowed thickly, shaking my head.

"Then I'm glad you came to me," he sounded relieved. "I do like you, Sookie," he smiled boyishly. "I think I have already proved that," he added running his thumb over my lower lip. "Do you like me?" he asked seriously now.

Oh boy… I inhaled sharply. How did we end up here? Why weren't we talking about Lorena anymore? What should I tell him? _You make me feel queasy inside. You make me think inappropriate things. I wish you would kiss me again_. They would all be true but, what would I be getting myself into?

"I don't imagine you have to ask that question very often," I teased instead.

Eric smiled. "You're right. I don't."

I sighed. "I… yes I like you, Eric. You scare me… but I like you."

He quirked an eyebrow. "How do I scare you Miss Stackhouse?"

I swallowed thickly – my eyes falling to his full lips. "I think it's… it's the way you make me feel that scares me."

"How _do_ I make you feel, Sookie?" Eric's voice his husky, sending shivers down to my groin.

_Like a hussy…_

"Very…. Very warm…"

_Did I just say that?_

His lips curled into a smug smile and my eyes traveled back up into his eyes - they're a very dark blue now and I smiled back at him in spite of my embarrassment.

"That is hardly something to be scared of, Miss Stackhouse," he said teasingly.

I grinned. "I sincerely doubt that, Mr. Northman."

Our lips met half-way this time and my fingers were quick to curl into his soft, blonde hair – a thrill running through me as he fastened an arm around my waist and pulled me flush against him. Warm… warm was an understatement. I was instantly boiling in his arms. I could feel myself blushing from head to toe as his tongue swept past my parted lips to boldly explore. Feeling a little bold myself I touched my tongue to his and tugged at his hair as I pushed myself closer to him. A primal growl erupted from his chest, which I felt reverberating through my own, my skin erupting in gooseflesh – that unknown part of me deep down my core protested.

Yes, hussy indeed! Sookie Stackhouse – you're a lady!

"Ooh!" I pulled away quickly – pushing my back against the arm rest, to put some much needed distance between us. I cleared my throat, still simmering under his intense gaze – Eric's eyes are the darkest, most liquid blue they've ever been. "Air…" I muttered stupidly.

Eric chuckled, looking quite breathless himself – I secretly enjoyed the state of his hair, he looked even more disheveled than before. "Well, Miss Stackhouse. I think I can say I worry about how you make me feel as well."

I cocked my eyebrows at him dubiously and he laughed a hearty, delightful, sincere laugh that had me smiling. He reached over to tug at my hair gently. "Sookie let me help you with Lorena. I can protect you – because I want to."

My protest died under his intense gaze and the gentle way he stroked my hair. He really did care about me and my insides melted a little at the realization.

"But how can you do this without making her suspect you know everything?" I shook my head. "It's too risky! You would instantly become an enemy – money or no money! She had every reason to want Sam alive and look at what happened to him!"

Eric paused to consider this – he seemed to realize the flaw in that plan. But it was momentary. He looked up at me again, certainty in his eyes. A different smile curled his lips and he looked suddenly like a mischievous little boy. I watched him warily.

"Eric?"

**xoxoxoxox**

**LORENA**

Why did Charles have to die on me? Why did he have to be so weak? Why did he have to be such a poor businessman? Why did I trust _Sookie Stackhouse_?

I'm seething as I walk through the claustrophobic corridors on my way to my cabin. I can only hear the whooshing of my dress as I quicken my pace. I am so angry, so frustrated I cannot even bring myself to face the other passengers – their dull conversations make me want to scream.

Bill makes me want to scream. He has become a simpering fool and I know why. He has fallen for the insipid blonde. Just typical. Sookie Stackhouse is just the type of woman to emasculate those she touches. With her big doe eyes and angelic face – they can't help but become effeminate when they come in contact with her! It just makes me angrier.

She was perfect for a fool like Merlotte. She was just what he was looking for – and he had been smitten with her from the minute he met her. It was pathetic really! But the infuriating girl had betrayed me! Had betrayed her _Bill_ and had told on us! To Sam, and to the detective! No! She was not going to destroy everything I have worked so hard for! She thought she could get rid of me? She thought she could beat me at my own game?

Now Bill defends her, he wants to protect her. I will not let her ruin everything! She thinks she can frame me for what happened to Mott? Well, she can't. I did not kill Frank, although I wish I could thank whoever did… And Merlotte… no one will ever find him. The fish will have finished him by now… I am safe.

In my cabin I have a good stiff drink and I sit on the couch, staring across the room. Merlotte had been an unfortunate mishap. All my chances were gone now. He was dead and could no longer be of help. I scoff – thinking how appropriate it would have been if he were married to Sookie by now.

One week, just one week and everything is ruined!

I left Bill in his cabin, saying I did not want to speak to him until supper. I don't want to hear his pleading voice anymore – the fool! To think once I would have married him, made him my partner for life… Now I am most grateful for Charles coming up when he did… Bill wasn't nearly as ambitious as he claimed.

A knock on the door distracts me – I blink repeatedly as I stand, turning to face the door. I am ashamed to admit I am wary. I do not want to receive another visit from the detective. I don't know quite how to handle him yet – I need time!

I quickly check my reflection on the mirror behind the liquor shelf – I fluff my hair and pinch my cheeks as another, sharper knock reaches my ears.

"Coming!" I thrill as I turn towards the door, preparing myself for whatever waited for me on the other side.

I pull the door open, my smile plastered to my face – it peels off almost immediately as I'm completely disarmed and surprised by who is waiting on the other side.

"Eric?"

"Hello Lorena!" the tall handsome man who once refused me smiled back. "Don't you look lovely this afternoon?"

I puckered my lips involuntarily, raising an eyebrow. Oh Charles, what a consolation prize you were… Mr. Northman wouldn't have me – so I got you instead. You and your poor managing skills that left me a widow and a tone of debt.

**xoxoxoxox**


	25. Chapter 25

**xoxoxoxox**

**RUSSELL**

It is by chance I catch Mrs. De Beaufort's lady in waiting alone by herself outside the entrance to the in-door cabins. She looked flustered as she fumbled with a metal cigarette-holder. She finally produced one, pressed it between her lips and started fumbling with a match box next. Seizing the opportunity I walked up to her, smiling amiably. She looked up at my approach, and frowned.

"Good afternoon Miss…?"

"Buck…" she mutters, clearly against her will.

"Miss Buck!" I smile. "I am Detective Russell Edgington."

"I know who you are…" she looked me up and down, apparently uncomfortable.

"Well good! Where is your boss, the delightful Mrs. De Beaufort?" I ask, looking around us theatrically.

"I don't know," Ginger Buck shrugs. "She said she wouldn't need me until before supper, so I assume she's with company somewhere." She puffs her cigarette, looking away, probably wishing I was somewhere else also.

"Would you mind answering me some questions, Miss Buck?" I asked, crossing my hands in front of me.

Miss Buck looks at me in surprise – the cigarette trembling between her fingers. "Why would you want to speak with me?"

"You are travelling with Mr. Northman, isn't that right?"

"Well, yes…"

"I assume you've had some contact with his deceased employee Mr. Franklin Mott?"

She nods slowly. "You could say that."

I smiled, gesturing towards a couple of lounge chairs behind us. "Would you mind?"

We walk over to the chairs, and sit down – Miss Buck clearly out of her element, smoothes down her black skirt and hastens to put out her cigarette, to give me her full attention. I nod as she turns back to me.

"Well?" she prods me irritably.

"When did you meet Mr. Franklin Mott, Miss Buck?"

She hesitates, swallowing, her bright eyes flitting all around us before they finally rested on mine again. "I suppose, it was just before boarding day – when Mr. Northman brought us our tickets."

"I see. Did you ever have opportunity to talk to Mr. Mott, Miss Buck? Did you ever become acquainted?" I asked.

She blushes slightly as she regards me warily. "I was not friends with Mr. Mott no. We did speak occasionally, when work required us."

"When was the last time you saw Mr. Mott?"

Miss Buck hesitated – looking over to a couple of kids running past us. "Uh I think… the… the night he died?" she nodded vehemently. "Yes, the night he died."

"Where did you see him?" I narrowed my eyes with interest.

"Outside the Dining Hall…" she looked away from me, narrowing her own eyes thoughtfully. "He was talking to that man Mrs. Krasiki is travelling with!" she looked at me then, her face composed.

"Really?" I couldn't help the incredulity in my voice. "Are you familiar with Lorena Krasiki then? I wouldn't expect…" I chuckled with embarrassment. "I don't suppose _you_ eat at the Dining Hall, do you?"

Miss Buck blanched and swallowed, her eyes roaming everywhere once again, trying to grasp at something to say. "I'd brought Mrs. De Beaufort her pills… she'd forgotten them. She needs them before she eats… Doctor's orders."

I tilted my head curiously. "Mrs. De Beaufort has stomach problems?"

Miss Buck nodded. "Just the occasional stomach bug… she has always had a weak one," she smiled affectionately. "Can I help you with anything else, Mr. Edgington? I should be heading back to prepare Mrs. De Beaufort's bath."

"Don't let me keep you!" I smiled standing up, giving her leave to do the same. "Do you know the name of the gentleman you saw speaking with Mr. Mott?"

Miss Buck hesitated again. "Compton, isn't that his name?" she didn't look sure.

"Right… Mr. Compton. Tall, burly man with a moustache?" I nodded.

Miss Buck nodded uncertainly.

"Thank you for your help, Miss Buck. Off you go."

"Detective," she nodded politely before she scurried away.

I stood watching her retreat. I was sure of one thing – Ginger Buck had never laid eyes on William Compton – so why would she try to incriminate him? How did she even know Mrs. Krasiki was travelling with a man? Did Mrs. De Beaufort confide in her?

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

Lorena flitted nervously about her sitting room making small talk as she poured us both a glass of wine. She looked uncharacteristically nervous and I will admit I felt a dark pleasure witnessing it. Charles had been deluded the moment she turned her gaze towards him. At first, I suspect it was an attempt to make me jealous – but when it didn't work, I suppose she decided Charles wasn't such a bad alternative. I tried warning him about her – but it was useless.

Charles had not been popular with the ladies – he was by no means an unattractive or unkempt man. But he was very timid, and insecure. Lorena was all eyes and praise and hands, and it dazzled him irreversibly.

Lorena Ball had appeared from virtually nowhere – a lone but strikingly beautiful woman to be seen and muttered about in parties back in Boston. Something about her just never sat right with me. When she first turned her attentions to me I couldn't even bring myself to appreciate it – beautiful though she was I was repulsed by her. I made a point of being accompanied whenever I was sure to see her somewhere – and so it was that she eventually gave up, and poor Charles fell for her. She acted as though she had never actively pursued me and I, of course, would never make a scene of it, not at Charles' expense. But I hoped he would see her for what she was before it was too late.

Sadly it didn't happen. Now here she was, heiress to his dwindling fortune and trying to rise once again, this time through the charms of someone else. But it was the darker nature to her that surprised me – that she would kill to protect her act. I wished Mott were still alive so I could ask him where Lorena had come from, what else she had done. As it was, I had to work with what I had been given. Time to see how dependent upon her goals Lorena could be.

"Thank you," I said as I accepted my glass of wine.

Lorena sat across from me on the couch – taking a sip from her cup before smiling, giving me her full attention.

"What a blow it must be for you, Eric," she started. "First your _secretary_… now Mr. Merlotte… someone aboard must hate the North Star!"

"It does seem that way," I agree, turning the glass in my hand, as I watch the red liquid sloshing from side to side against the rim. "I have all my people on alert, evidently. No one is ever alone."

"Is that so?" she quirks her eyebrow humorously. "Where is your companion then?" she looks about the sitting room teasingly. "Did you leave them outside?"

I smile indulgently. "I had no reason to fear being here alone."

Lorena grinned. "Why that is flattering Mr. Northman."

"I really am sorry I was not in the country when Charles passed," I chose to change the subject.

Lorena immediately grew somber and looked down between us, nodding sadly. "Charles would probably prefer you to not have seen him as he was in his last days."

In spite of my purpose here I couldn't help the pang I felt for my old friend. To think of him wasting away on a bed with this viper of a woman for a nurse was too depressing.

"I am glad you had company in your mourning," I said, getting my focus back. Lorena looked up at me inquisitively. "Sookie clearly has been a good companion for you." Her eyes widened momentarily as she seems to remember her own charade. "She worries for you."

"Why yes, Sookie," her voice faltered slightly. "I am very lucky to have her. She has indeed been… a delight."

"What you've done… what both you and Charles have done for her is commendable," I continue, admiring Lorena's composure. "She is really grateful to you."

Her lips twitched for a moment but she recovered quickly. "Why yes, I do it because I am very fond of her. She reminds me of a younger me! I can only hope she'll be so fortunate… like I was with Charles."

"You are looking to find her a husband then?" I ask casually as I lean forward, to rest my untouched glass of wine on the center table. Lorena's eyes widen visibly as she watches me – surprise, disbelief and hope flit through them almost simultaneously.

"It is my current life's mission to make sure young Sookie is well cared for," she smiled meaningfully. She even sat up straighter, she looked suddenly not so pale and she took a generous sip from her glass. "Of course… I hope that I can continue to see her and visit with her. It would kill me to part with her permanently… I have grown to care for her like… an older sister would."

Yes and distance would make it difficult extort money from her too. I forced my lips to curl into a warm smile, my jaw protesting painfully at the effort. I was doing this for Sookie.

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I had made it into my bedroom without running into Lorena again but I knew sooner or later I would be facing her. I was drying my hair in front of the mirror when a soft knock on the door made my heart jump to my throat. As I turned the door opened and Lorena walked in silently. She wore a long silk robe – her short auburn hair falling in soft waves above her shoulder. She was still getting ready for supper – her makeup already done. She smiled benevolently at me, folding her arms across her chest as she stepped inside.

"Well… it appears I have underestimated you, little Sookie."

I swallowed, draping my towel over the chair by the vanity – and pulling my own robe closer around myself.

"So… you aren't mad?" I asked, angry at myself when my voice failed me.

Lorena narrowed her eyes at me, looking me up and down as she took another cautious step closer.

"You really did not tell Russell Edgington about Franklin Mott?"

"I didn't!" I insisted. True, I had told Amelia but…

_Oh good Lord… was it Amelia then?_

I blinked my eyes repeatedly, trying not to let my panic show and I nodded vehemently.

"I tell you the truth Lorena. I didn't."

Lorena looked at me dubiously. "Well someone did." I swallowed. "But…given the recent turn of events, I guess I was wrong about you. You really did have bigger fish to fry didn't you?" she looked at me accusingly. "Eric Northman!" she said his name with seething venom. "Who would have thought you had it in you?" she batted her eyes at me. "Bill will be so proud."

I frowned at her, uncomprehending. "To be quite truthful, I didn't exactly plan it. I was focused on Sam… like you told me I should be."

Lorena waved her hand away at me as she strolled casually towards my bed and sat down. "That is irrelevant now. Unfortunately Mr. Merlotte is no longer with us." _Because you killed him_. "But Mr. Northman is and he is apparently…_very _taken with you." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Well done, Sookie."

I wrung my hands nervously. "So… what are we going to do now?"

"You are going to be the sweetest bride in the world of course. Cater to his every desire, treat him like a God. Keep him happy. Mr. Northman is not as easy as Sam might have been. But… he seems genuinely interested in you." Lorena looked at me as if she couldn't comprehend why. "I honestly thought he would never marry." She sounded bitter about that. "So let's try our hardest to set the record straight shall we?" she stood and walked over to me. I shuddered as she reached out to touch the spot where she had struck me. "I am sorry I was so harsh with you earlier, dear Sookie. Will you forgive me?"

I fought the urge to step away from her, reigning in my fear of her and I nodded slowly. Lorena smiled.

"Good! I knew you would. We can go back to being friends."

I swallowed. "Do you really think I should marry him? Not just… fool him until we can… get away?"

Lorena narrowed her eyes at me again, but she pulled the chair by the vanity and sat down, crossing one leg over the other as she regarded me coolly. "Tell me dear Sookie. Do you think Bill can provide for you like Eric can?" I frowned at her. "No? Well yes, of course not. Bill is ambitious… but he is not very driven."

"Is that why you left him?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I gasped and Lorena widened her eyes at me.

"Is that what he told you?" her voice was deceptively calm. "Sookie?" she prodded when I remained quiet.

"No… Bill didn't tell me anything," I breathed. "I just… well I am not a complete fool."

Lorena smirked and she tilted her head, watching me curiously. "Yes, you are turning out to be quite unexpected in little ways aren't you?" she sighed, leaning back on the chair. "Since we no longer have this secret between us, we can be honest! Yes I do think you should marry Mr. Northman, Sookie. Don't wait for Bill… Bill is… lovely, I understand," she smiled fondly. "But he can't take care of us, Sookie."

Well this was a strange conversation…

"No… I suppose you are right." I admitted. "How will Bill react to the news?"

Lorena giggled. "Oh you leave William to me. You will keep us both quite happy for many years to come, little Sookie. Bill will come to love your engagement to Mr. Northman, trust me."

So that was her plan. She assumed she could hold me hostage for the rest of my life, using me to milk money out of Eric. Well, she didn't know it was all a farce, Eric knew everything, and there was no marriage… Eric had made it all sound very real when he spoke of his plan, but I knew, I knew I couldn't possibly dream for this mess to turn into reality. No, I had to keep my head firmly stuck on my neck. Eric was just another Sam, another Bill, taking pity on the poor sweet little girl from a small town who didn't know any better, who couldn't get any better. This was temporary, only temporary.

"So, what shall we wear tonight?" Lorena rose to her feet elegantly and walked over to the rack filled with dresses she had put together herself. She made a show out of picking one, running her well manicured fingers over the several ensembles, until she finally picked one, pulling the hanger in her hand to show it to me. "Voila!"

It was a lot more sober than anything she had previously picked for me – a long black beaded dress with lace trimmings. The sleeves came down to the elbow and the hem below the knees – it exposed a lot of the shoulders and chest, but no cleavage. Lorena was nothing if not adaptable. The women Eric Northman was frequently seen with were probably never in sweet pastels and pink. I wanted to laugh and protest but it would be pointless. Whatever helped her believe she was in control.

"That's… nice," I tried an enthusiastic smile.

"Yes, it'll do!" Lorena looked at it thoughtfully.

I still couldn't believe Eric managed to convince Lorena he was seriously interested in courting me. I'm just not his type – tall, European looking and comfortably wealthy was more his style – someone like Pamela, or Sophie-Anne Leclerq, or even Lorena – if she wasn't a fraud… Maybe she was so desperate to salvage her original plans that she was willing to believe anything.

I readied myself nervously, irritated when Lorena stayed to _help_ me – honestly, what did I need help with? She brushed my hair languorously, with a faraway look in her eyes as she told me stories about Eric – probably as some part of preparation for me. I did my best to sound interested. The part about him having a permanent residence in New York and a younger sister studying in Paris _was_ in fact interesting. His mother died giving birth to his sister and his father died of a weak heart during the war. It made me sad for them – especially the girl – I missed my mother dearly growing up, so I knew how she must feel.

"He would always come with a different lady friend for our gatherings," Lorena's change of subject caught my attention, and I looked up while she started coiling my hair together for whatever up do she had in mind. "Most of them foreign!" she pursed her lips. "I guess he didn't approve much of us locals."

I felt a small surge of smug pride then – Lorena seemed to catch my smirk through the mirror and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Yes, wonders never cease, do they? Your backwater charms know no bounds do they?"

I glared at her. "Do I need to remind you where you come from Lorena?"

Lorena smirked. "Touché, Sookie." She then giggled impishly as she squatted down near me, checking her own reflection in the mirror. "We sure are two very resourceful women, are not?"

I suppressed my scowl and stared blankly at her. We were nothing alike, and before Eric showed up in her cabin, I very much doubt that was her opinion of me. This woman was very volatile indeed. Maybe she was insane! My eyes widened slightly at the thought and Lorena tilted her head at me.

"What worries you, little bird?"

"Nothing!" I squeaked. "I… I think I heard Bill coming in. Shouldn't you get ready?"

Lorena's smile became a grimace as she stood elegantly beside me. "Yes, I should. And I must tell William the news." She tapped my hairbrush against the palm of her hand. "But first, let's finish our art work!"

I think I felt sorry for Bill. He looked so confused. First by the fact Lorena and I seemed to be getting along as if we were attached at the hip, secondly because not in a million years did he expect me to find a new suitor in our present situation and thirdly said suitor was Eric Northman – whom Lorena had warned us against. It took him a few moments to digest that Lorena was actually serious. Lorena looked delighted at his shock and confusion as she retired to her bedroom to finish getting ready gleefully.

I stood alone with Bill in the sitting room and he looked me up down, as if he were trying to make sense of everything. I looked back at him expectantly. Part of me terrified for his reaction. I was here because of him, I shouldn't fear his anger – this was his doing! But I still felt like I owed him so much, it was hard to suppress my need for his approval. I started fidgeting when he remained quiet, he seemed to be studying me closely – a grave look on his face, his eyebrows pulling together.

"So… is this your new plan?" he asks finally. "How long have you been… doing this?"

I didn't miss the hint of accusation in his voice and bristled. "What do you mean?"

Bill huffed, no longer hiding his disapproval. "Sookie this is a dangerous game you're playing! You were seducing both Sam Merlotte and Eric Northman at the same time? What were you thinking?"

Oh… is that what it looked like then? I flinched – was that what everyone on board was going to think of me?

Harlot!

"It didn't go quite like that!" I protested feebly. "I was not… _trying_ to get his attention! It just happened!"

It was the truth. I did go to him for help – but his liking me was entirely _not_ my fault!

Bill narrowed his eyes at me like he didn't quite believe me and it made _me_ angry.

"Bill Compton you will dispel those unsavory thoughts of me from your mind right now!" I fisted my hands at my sides and took one step forward. "If you as much as suggest I have behaved myself dishonorably, I will be forced to remind you of _your_ conduct with Mrs. Krasiki while you were betrothed to _me_!"

Bill paled considerably, his eyes widening slightly. He looked taken aback and he looked away, clearly ashamed.

_Good!_

We could talk no more because Lorena rejoined us – still smiling happily. How did she manage to get ready so quickly and made it a tortuously long session to get _me_ ready for things?

"Bill what is wrong with your face?" Lorena rolled her eyes petulantly.

Bill rolled her eyes at her as well. "Nothing. If you're both ready – we can go!" he waved at the door impatiently.

Lorena eyed him with humor. "Why yes, dear sir! We apologize for our lateness!" she offered me her arm. "Sookie dear?"

I sighed, resigned, and hooking my arm through hers I allowed her to lead the way out – I could feel Bill's blistering gaze upon me as he held the door open for us, but I did not look at him.

**xoxoxoxox**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** I like to pretend that if I didn't have to work every day, I would have finished this by now. As it is, another chapter to ease your cravings. My muse has been very moody lately.

**eggsonbacon** is my url on **tumblr** for those of you interested in 1920s photography.

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

Lorena led us first to the Common Hall, where many people gathered before supper to get a drink, smoke or talk. She moved as if she were walking on a cloud and I had about half a mind to burst her happy bubble – but I couldn't. I had to keep reminding myself things weren't that simple anymore – that there were two dead people and a world of trouble to think of. I had to let her believe her plans were working perfectly and that I had single handedly ensnared both Mr. Merlotte and Mr. Northman like some professionally trained _femme fatale_. I had to stifle a snort into my fist as that thought flitted through my mind. Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps, Louisiana - dressed in some _burlesque_ ensemble, complete with a feathery headdress, a long cigarette holder between her fingers – one arm around a dapper-looking Sam Merlotte and the other around the roguish adventurer type Eric Northman.

Bill glared at me as he caught me giggling into my hand and I fought to school my features. Bill was mad – did he have the ability to read minds now? Was he disapproving of scantily clad Sookie and her two _beaus_? I shook my head and giggled even more and now both Bill and Lorena eyed me strangely.

"What's on your mind, little bird?" Lorena asked with amusement.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, clearing my throat and shuddering as I tried to get a hold of myself.

"Oh, there you are!" Isabel Baker was suddenly marching towards us. "We have missed you!"

"Isabel, darling!" Lorena let go of me and turned to the wife of the Texan oil mogul at our table. "We just had a quiet lunch in our cabin – so much disturbing things going on! We were so upset!"

"Oh, I know!" Isabel touched her chest empathetically. "We haven't seen or heard from dear Octavia either. I can only imagine what she's going through…"

Their voices faded away as the bleak reality came back to me through the fog of my earlier reverie. Sam was still missing – _dead_. That was the end of it. My good humor evaporated as I thought of Octavia and Amelia – my eyes automatically running all over the Hall for a sign of them – but they were nowhere in sight. I suddenly felt a tug at my arm and turned to see Lorena steering my closer to Eric – who was just standing next to the bar with Pamela by his side. His unfathomable blue eyes already on me. Lorena took my hand ceremoniously and deposited it over his waiting one and I couldn't help but flush as he lifted it up to his lips and brushed my knuckles softly.

Oh dear – that's where the veil between act and reality got pretty thin.

"My dear…" Eric crooned as he bowed his head to me, and then to my companions. "How are you doing this evening, Lorena? Mr. Compton?"

"We are doing splendidly, Eric!" Lorena beamed at him, tugging Bill closer to her. "You look divine this evening, Pamela darling!" she turned her smile to the woman next to Eric, her eyes accessing her coldly – I could see the thoughts running behind her eyes clearly. Lorena, like everyone else wondered at the relationship between them.

"Thank you, Lorena!" Pamela beamed back at her. "I love your dress!"

My eyes flitted between them as they exchanged pleasantries and I my eyes caught Bill's chilly ones as well. He watched me and Eric with clear, unmistakable disapproval. Apparently that didn't go unnoticed to Eric either as I had to look up at him when he suddenly rested his hand on the small of my back and tucked me closer to him. There was a smug tilt to his lips as he glared back at Bill, and, perhaps, even a hint of a threat. I swallowed as I looked back at Bill quickly, he returned Eric's look with a vengeance – his dark blue eyes narrowing, his lips a thin line. I suddenly wanted to disappear.

I saw as Tray Dawson escorted Amelia towards the bar – they were whispering to each other, distracted. I perked up – wanting to speak with her and then remembering if I did I would most probably have to tell her her friend Sam was probably dead. Yes, I definitely wanted to disappear!

Amelia saw me then and she stopped – taking in all the other people around me. She shot me an inquisitive look and I smiled sheepishly – shrugging. She arched her eyebrows then and I sighed.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" I turned to Eric, ignoring Bill's fuming eyes. "I want to speak to Amelia."

"Of course," Eric's twinkling eyes smiled along with his lip as he slid his hand away. "Will you let me escort you to your table?"

I smiled, touching his arm briefly - whether it was for the act of because I wanted to frankly I had no idea. "That would be lovely!"

I quickly caught up to Amelia at the other side of the bar just as she seemed to have made up an excuse to get Tray to go somewhere else, because all I caught was the sight of the his retreating back as I got to her.

"Amelia… how is Octavia?" I asked in a hushed voice as I grabbed her hands.

"Oh, poor Aunty!" Amelia shook her head sadly. "She's devastated…" she looked over my shoulder, I could only guess why. "So… what is going on now?"

I sighed, feeling myself flush from head to toe. "I'm apparently engaged to Mr. Northman now."

Amelia blinked repeatedly. "What?"

"He's… helping me. Like… like Sam was helping me." I looked at the floor between us – wanting it to swallow me whole.

"Oh…" she muttered. "You sure work fast."

My eyes flew up in time to catch the hurt and disapproval in her eyes. "Amelia… ?" I shook my head uncomprehending.

Amelia shook her head – suddenly she was the one who didn't seem to want to be here. "You have to do what you have to do, I suppose." She sighed impatiently looking over her shoulder, looking for someone – Tray, I supposed.

"Amelia… are you mad at me?" I couldn't help that my voice was so small. Once again, the closest thing to a friend I had ever had could be slipping away from me.

Amelia looked back at me, she looked annoyed – she pouted her lips and shook her head. "I'm sorry… I just… I am just worried about Sam."

I swallowed, looking around us, wishing we were somewhere quiet. "I need to talk to you about something… but not here."

Amelia nodded. "We'll meet after supper." She took a deep breath and squeezed my arm. "I am not mad. You have to protect yourself of course. With those notes in Eric's hands… you're safer with him than against him."

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I watched as Amelia paled visibly – I widened my eyes, already knowing who was going to be behind me. I turned, the most innocent of looks in my eyes.

"Eric."

Cool blue eyes looked back into mine – he was not happy. Eric looked over to Amelia and nodded politely.

"Miss Carmichael."

"Hello Eric!" she said casually.

The bell tolled and people started moving to the Dining Hall. Tray Dawson appeared behind Amelia and smiled at Eric and me.

"Darling?" he offered her his arm.

Amelia squeezed my hand encouragingly and followed Tray along. I looked back at Eric, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"So you told her?"

I steeled myself and nodded. "I did."

"I told you not to." he reminded me.

"I trust her."

"And I trusted you," he said icily.

"Funny, I thought you said you didn't that night!"

His eyes flickered slightly, and it seemed like he was going to say something, but the he stopped himself – his eyes roamed over the throng of people walking past us.

"We should get you seated, my dear," his hand slid easily down to the small of my back and he started steering me towards the Dining Hall. "We will discuss this later."

I sighed resignedly and let him lead the way. Now there was going to be a _later_ with Eric, as well as a later with Amelia – none of them would be easy conversations.

Octavia was, of course, not at our table and it made me feel even worse. Tray Dawson was obviously distracted through supper and kept stealing glances at Amelia all night. Lorena, to my complete and utter embarrassment, kept bragging on about how taken Mr. Northman was with me. The woman had no shame. Bill kept looking at me, trying to tell me something with his eyes – his jaw looked like it was going to hurt in the morning. Isabel was, at least, gracefully enthusiastic about the news – it didn't seem to bother her at all that not two days ago, Lorena was probably bragging about how _Mr. Merlotte_ was so taken with me. Sookie Stackhouse – the Sea Dazzler's Harlot – that's how people would remember me…

When I could finally excuse myself from the table, I hurried over to the ladies room, where I knew Amelia herself had just snuck into. She waved me in when she saw me and proceeded to lock the door behind me.

"Sookie I'm sorry Eric overheard me. I really need to watch my mouth around people," she said, genuinely embarrassed. "He does look mad…"

"He does?" I couldn't help but shudder.

"Oh he was glaring at me all through supper – that was when he wasn't glaring at _you_ of course!"

I sighed. "He did tell me not to tell anyone, not even you, about Franklin's notes – and I can understand _why_. But he'll have to understand… you're an ally – I trust you." I said, trying to convince myself I was right as I did.

"But what if the reason he's mad is there's something really _bad_ Sookie? Something _he_'s hiding?" Amelia whispered now, even though he was alone.

Well… indeed there _was_ something bad he was hiding. Franklin Mott killed Richard De Beaufort – although, I wasn't supposed to know that yet – so I wouldn't share that with Amelia. Besides… I was slightly afraid of sharing those news with her… because, well… I had certain suspicions.

"Amelia…" I grabbed her hand and pulled her further away from the door. I leaned against the sink and looked at her seriously. "If I ask you something… will you be completely honest with me?"

"I will always be honest with you Sookie," Amelia said seriously. "You were brave to confess to me and to ask for help instead of carrying on with a lie that could hurt a very dear friend of mine. You were honest with me and I know it was something very difficult to do. The least I can do is offering you the same courtesy." She smiled encouragingly.

I smiled in appreciation and blurted out. "Do you have anything to do with Detective Russell Edgington asking Lorena about her relationship to Franklin Mott?"

Amelia paled considerably for the second time in the evening and I had my answer. I gasped.

"Why? What did you… why?" I shook my head.

Amelia sighed and closed her eyes. "I wanted to help! If she or Bill killed him and the Detective finds out… they go to prison like they deserve!" she opened her eye and looked at me pleadingly. "And you go free!"

I shook my head. "Amelia there's no way to know if what you did helped me or hurt me!"

Amelia looked contrite. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Sookie!"

"No, not intentionally…" I grasped her hand and squeezed it, to show I knew that to be truth. "But… right now… to have that detective know _anything_ about Bill, Lorena and Franklin…" I shook my head. "I don't know that it's a good thing, Amelia." Now came the really difficult part of this conversation. "Lorena was furious with me this morning… she struck me and accused me of being a traitor and of telling Russell Edgington about Franklin Mott…"

"She hit you?" Amelia grabbed my arm, outraged.

"She… also made it sound like… she knew I told Sam the truth…" I continued carefully, bracing myself. "I don't know how she could have found out… I…." I looked away, trailing off.

Amelia didn't need me to go on, I saw through the corner of my eyes as she clamped her hands over her mouth in the attempts to stifle a sob.

"I don't want to be right about this Amelia… but I think… I think Sam might have underestimated Lorena and… and paid the price."

Amelia closed her eyes and tried to compose herself – it was another two minutes before she finally did. "This is just horrible…"

"I know…"

"We might never find him…"

"I know…"

Amelia sighed. "Perhaps it is better this way. Aunty will never see her nephew's dead body… she will never know he was so… cruelly…" she sobbed once again and I held her. "I want to _kill_ her!"

There was such a chilling quality to her voice I didn't doubt for one second that she could in fact kill Lorena if she was standing in that restroom with us right now. I pulled back and rubbed her arms, trying to bring her back from that dark place.

"We don't need more dead bodies, Amelia. Imagine your father's reaction to you being dragged into jail!"

Amelia burst into a fit of nervous giggles at that and I laughed along with her, hoping this wasn't the sign that she was about to completely lose her mind.

"Me going to prison for manslaughter? What should I wear?" she joked.

There was knocking on the door and we both startled, looking over at the locked door. Amelia looked at me and nodded, while wiped at her tears with a handkerchief. I walked over to the door and pulled it open. Pamela was standing on the other side – a perfect eyebrow arched, her lips curling up knowingly. Her eyes travelled between the two of us.

"Well well, girls! Private party? You are going to attract undue attention if you keep this locked for too much longer, do you know?" she nodded at the door.

"We know. We were leaving," I said.

Pamela tilted her head as she caught sight of Amelia's cried out eyes. "Are you alright, doll?"

"No, Pammie, I'm not." Amelia looked at me. "So… I suppose we're all accomplices now?"

Pamela's eyes reflected panic for a moment as she looked between us and my heart plummeted as I realized what must have gone through her mind. But no, she did not know I knew about Franklin Mott and her husband yet. She quickly blinked her eyes and went back to looking amused.

"We are all friends," Pamela corrected her. "How about the three of us go for a drink to air things out?"

We were back in the Common Hall and to my surprise, so were Lorena and Bill – both talking to the Bakers and another elderly gentleman I hadn't noticed before. Bill's eyes were roaming the crowd and when they found me, I guessed it was me he had been looking for. He excused himself from his group and started striding towards me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Pamela offering Amelia a drink while she whispered something to her. I left them to it and met Bill half way, frowning when he took my arm and started steering me away.

"Where are we going?"

Bill gave me no answer and I quickened my pace to keep up with him so it wouldn't look to onlookers as though he was dragging me along – which he pretty much was! Once outside, he led me to the nearest isolated crevice – between the service entrance to the Dining Hall and a metal staircase.

"Tell me what it is your doing. Tell me _now_!" Bill said seriously.

I frowned at him, trying to understand his mood. He was impatient and unhappy – that much was clear. Lorena had been treating him dismissively and I wondered if that had something to do with it. I folded my arms around myself, instinctively.

"What is it that you think I am doing? I'm trying to get through this disaster in one piece!"

"I thought you didn't want to fool anyone!" Bill looked exasperated.

"I don't!"

"I thought…" Bill was pacing in front of me. "With Sam gone…" he looked back at me. "Why Northman?"

"Why… anyone?" I shrugged petulantly. "Bill… it could have been anyone."

Bill narrowed his eyes momentarily and he re-started to pace. I blinked my eyes as I watched him and I was getting more and more confused. Why was he so wound up over this? He wasn't like this when it was Sam…

"Bill…" I took a tentative step forward. "Why is it that it bothers _you_ so much?"

He looked like he was about to crack for a moment, like he was going to tell me – then he shook his head, and re-arranged his features to appear to be in control once again.

"I just don't trust him to be a gentleman." He answered coolly.

Right… and I'm the Queen of England. I narrowed my eyes, wondering if I should push for more or not.

"Ah! There they are!"

We both startled and looked in the direction of the Common Hall – it has been Lorena who had chirped loudly, happily. At her arm was Eric and they both strolled down towards us casually. Bill and I exchanged a brief look and hurried to look inconspicuous. I unfolded my arms and Bill seemed to be trying not to appear so tense.

"What are the two of you doing out here in the cold?" Lorena admonished us, narrowing her eyes. "William, you indulge her oddities too much!" she sounded like a parent scolding the other for letting their child misbehave and I knew it was for Eric's benefit. I chanced a glance at him and he was looking back at me – his eyes inscrutable as always.

"It was too hot in there, Lorena," Bill played along and my jaw nearly dropped – this was the Bill I knew! "You are feeling better, aren't you doll?"

I nodded affirmatively, plastering a smile to my face as I looked between Bill and Lorena and then Eric – I could see him fighting a knowing smirk.

"Well I could escort you for a walk around the ship, my dear!" Eric stepped forward and Lorena dropped his arm.

"What a lovely idea!" Lorena smiled. "We know she will be safe with you Eric."

Bill worked quickly to hide his mood and simply nodded in agreement, stepping away to take Lorena's arm as Eric took mine.

"So what was that about?" Eric asked when we were safely out of their sight, climbing down the steps towards the lower deck.

"I don't think he likes you," I said honestly. "What did you do to him?"

"I don't even know him," Eric reminded me.

"I think guilt is eating at him," I wondered out loud as we continued walking the empty deck.

"Mmmm…" Eric replied noncommittally.

I studied his profile for a moment and could see he didn't share my view. I nudged his arm.

"What do _you_ think then?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "But I don't think guilt has anything to do with it."

I shrugged – deciding not to dwell on it for now. It didn't matter – Bill was in the past.

"I should get back to Amelia…" I said suddenly, stopping myself and forcing Eric to a halt.

"Don't worry. She's going to be in Pamela's cabin shortly and we can all… talk." Eric let go of me briefly and turned to face me. "Why did you tell her I had Franklin's notes, Sookie?"

Oh…. Right.

"Amelia has been the one person I can turn to. I was confused and worried, and you said you didn't trust me!"

Eric looked slightly guilty at that and he stepped closer, tugging at a lock of my hair. "I trust you Sookie."

I was almost moved, but then something else occurred to me and I glared at him. "Well then when are you going to tell me why it is you and Pamela were so afraid of Franklin Mott?"

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N2:** Thank you those who take the time to review – you make my day.


	27. Chapter 27

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

Of all the things I have to worry about – one of them being Victor Madden suddenly insisting our entire party made curfew in case there is someone on board who wanted us all dead – something that, unsurprisingly caused our other partner, Alpert Ocella to laugh until he coughed himself into near asphyxiation – opening up to a pretty young woman I had met a mere week ago should seem simply absurd.

Still, she demanded truth just as I had been given truth and I found myself not wanting to disappoint her. I poured her a glass of wine to buy me some time to think. Sookie stood in the middle of my sitting room, her hands clasped at her front as she feigned interest in the decoration. She was nervous and fidgety – it was awfully endearing. Endearing was not something I usually felt attracted to. I shook my head to myself and stifled a chuckle as I walked over to her and handed her a glass.

"Why is it that all of you seem so keen to turn me into an alcoholic?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at the wine in my hand.

I smirked. "Prohibition is to blame – wine's good for you, if you don't over indulge."

She smiled resignedly and accepted my offer. "Fine."

I stepped back to put the cork back on the bottle and watched her appraisingly while she sipped tentatively at her glass. "I did not get the chance to tell you, you look lovely this evening, Miss Stackhouse," I said, eyeing her deliciously flattering dress. The way the fabric clung and hang from her form made me even more avid to learn what it hid beneath.

Sookie watched me suspiciously and shrugged. "Thank you. It was _approved_ by Lorena."

I grinned, remembering the strangeness of our circumstances. The act. "Well, Lorena does have good taste, I will give her that!" I said as I raised my own glass. "To your good health, my dear!"

Sookie took a moderate slug from her glass it and put it down before walking around the couch to lean against its back, facing me while I stood next to the window.

"You are not going to distract me, Mr. Northman. I want the story." She said defiantly, folding her arms beneath her bosom.

Well now _I_ was distracted. I put my glass down on the corner table and gestured towards the couch. We moved over to sit on it, facing each other. Sookie eyed me curiously, although there was a strange anxiety in her eyes. I took a deep breath, trying to stretch the time a bit longer.

Was I really going to do this? Was I going to tell this girl who was no one to me a few days ago the story of how I ended up here in this predicament?

Sookie blinked at me while I stalled – I could see the expectancy there, in the holding of her breath, the wringing of her hands on her lap. She waited and she hoped – and no… I could not deny her.

"Richard De Beaufort was Pamela's husband on paper. They met on Broadway and they loved each other dearly, just not the way you would expect," I paused, waiting to see if she would need more clarification then that – when she nodded, I was relieved. "They protected one another, I suppose – it was the deal between them."

"So… Mr. De Beaufort preferred… the gentlemen?" Sookie offered timidly. "And Pamela…"

I nodded and Sookie looked down quickly, almost embarrassedly.

"I knew about Pamela."

"You did?" now I was curious.

Sookie looked anywhere but at me as she nodded. "Amelia… told me."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes irritably. That girl's mouth was a danger to everyone.

"I would never tell anyone!" Sookie said quickly, detecting my irritation. "And Amelia only told me because she trusts me not to!"

I honestly don't understand what Pamela was thinking when she confided in that silly girl.

"Continuing…" I took another deep breath. "They were discreet, and they were good friends – it worked for them. I never judged them and… no one who knew them did." She nodded. "However, as you know, they were public people, and people can be…" Sookie nodded again. "Well discretion was important."

"Franklin Mott knew something, didn't he?" Sookie deduced cleverly.

"He was an opportunist – he worked in Richard's stage crew for two years before he had enough on both of them to become a threat. Some of the De Beauforts have political aspirations and what Mott could destroy with the information he had, well… not to mention Pamela would be ruined for public opinion." Sookie nodded, understanding. "Franklin Mott started extorting money from Richard – it went on for months. His requests started escalating and Richard and Pamela were growing desperate. He started showing up at their gatherings, pretending to be a friend – wanting to use their influence to get himself things – and women…." Sookie scowled in disgust. "One night, during a particularly bad fight, Richard thought he could scare him off… so he drew a pistol he carried…" Sookie's eyes widened. "As you can probably guess – Richard underestimated Franklin Mott and he wound up dead in his own study."

"Oh my God!" Sookie paled. "So… Franklin killed Mr. De Beaufort?"

"He did… Pamela and Ginger heard the shot and rushed in." I looked down at the rug as the memories of that night when I got called in resurfaced. "Ginger was able to wrestle the pistol from him… don't ask me how!" I chuckled, thinking of skinny Ginger Buck. "They tied him up and pushed him into a closet." I looked up and Sookie was frowning at me. "I know… I was confused too. But really, it is not difficult to understand why, Sookie."

Sookie blinked, looking down between us for a moment before she looked up. "Because of what he knew." I nodded. "Of course… he could still cause her so much trouble."

"He could, and he threatened us as much," I sighed. "Pamela called me in to help. We struck a new deal. If he was arrested he would expose them both from jail – journalists would kill for an interview with the man who killed Rick De Beaufort, wouldn't they?" I laughed bitterly. "He claimed he had photographs of Richard with men and even incriminating pictures of Pamela and one of her lovers… it was all too messy."

"He was horrible!" Sookie's outrage was evident, her eyebrows drawn together.

"He was… but we had to do what he wanted. Pamela begged me to."

Sookie shook her head. "Yes but at what price? Pamela and yourself have been accused of killing De Beaufort! When you both knew who the real killer was!"

"Nothing could ever be proved once we tampered with everything," I shrugged. "And I could care less about my reputation. Let people wonder."

Sookie shook her head. "But why were you taking Franklin to South Africa with you?"

"He wanted into my company – he wanted his own share – his own building wealth. He wanted to come with us to our next excavation. I think he had some romanticized idea about digging the diamonds up all by himself and walking away with pockets full of them." I shrugged. "I was willing to indulge him. It would get him out of the States, where he was really dangerous."

Here I paused and watched as Sookie made up her own mind about what I meant and she looked suddenly fearful – her shoulders shrunk.

"You were planning to get rid of him in South Africa."

"I was." I said simply and let the words fall between us.

Sookie stared back at me for a moment, before she suddenly gasped and sat up, eyes widening. "Was it _you_? Did _you_?" she shook her head, her pretty blonde hair bobbing around her. "But you couldn't have, you were with _me_!"

"Indeed I was," I smirked. "And no, I did not kill him that night. I wouldn't have done it on the ship at all."

Sookie looked momentarily relieved and then her eyes darkened again. "But you would have… at some point?" she looked disappointed.

I fought the unwelcome reaction within me – her disapproval bothered me. I blinked, fighting to hold her gaze and not look away in shame and embarrassment. "You asked for the truth, Sookie."

"I did…" she swallowed. She looked uncomfortable again. "I must confess something."

More confessions? My heart jolted against my ribcage and I braced myself, nodding my head silently.

"I already knew some of that…" she said, her eyes falling to the couch between us. "I overheard you and Pamela earlier today… I heard something about Franklin killing her husband…" she looked up at me again, her eyes fearful. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop!" she said hurriedly. "But I appreciate it that you are telling me this. It gives me… the whole picture."

"Indeed it does." I sigh relieved – the confession wasn't as bad as I feared. "So now you understand why Pamela and I are in as much trouble as Lorena and Compton. If they prod too much at Franklin's history…. We don't know what could come up." Sookie nodded, her eyes widening as she thought of the possibilities. "Now you know everything."

Sookie sighed, as if relieved, and she sat back, her eyes becoming unfocused as she dove deep into her own mind. I watched her, curious and anxious at the same time.

"Who _did_ kill Franklin Mott then?" Sookie shook her head finally looking at me. "The only people I can think of are…" she shook her head in dismay. "Well… Lorena… or… or Bill." Her eyes fell to her hands again. I could see the thought of it being Compton bothered her – and it unsettled me that she cared for the fool still. "The notes you found…" she looked up suddenly, as if something had just occurred to her. "Were those the only notes you found?"

I nodded, thinking back to my thorough search of Mott's cabin, which had been rather rushed, considering I knew the Captain, some of his crew and the detective would be coming in there soon.

"Those were the only notes, yes."

"Well… those were the only notes he never sent…" Sookie said suggestively.

I blinked at that, perking my head slightly. Indeed. What if he had actually sent them something – something that didn't make it into the trash?

"You think he might have sent a note?" I ask.

Sookie shrugged. "It is possible. I will try to find out. I can search Lorena's room when she's not around. I'm sure I can sneak into Bill's cabin too if I'm careful..."

I shook my head. "What do you expect to find? It doesn't matter if he sent them a threatening note now."

"But Eric!" she sat up, her eyes wide as she tried to make me see something. "We don't know the contents of the note he _might_ have sent!"

I looked at her, at a loss for a moment - her eyes on mine, wide and pleading. I shook my head, confused.

"What if he gave them something _on_ you and Pamela?" she ushered.

I blinked my eyes going somewhere over her shoulder as I considered this. Was that possible? Why would that help him? To protect himself against me? Against them?

"Lorena was too accepting of your supposed intentions for me, don't you think?" she continued.

My _supposed_ intentions, huh? I frowned. "You don't think she should have been accepting? Isn't this what she wanted?"

"She warned me against you!" Sookie said and at my curious look she smiled. "She said you could not be fooled. We both know she was right..." she sounded a bit bitter.

I smiled. "I am glad I couldn't be fooled." Sookie looked torn between a smile and a pout. "The reason she warned you against me is that she herself tried getting into my good graces... before she moved on to Charles."

"What?" Sookie gasped. "Lorena tried to seduce you?"

I grinned. "Yes, she did."

"Oh... that explains that..." she shook her head."All the more reason she should be more suspicious, Eric. What if Mott told them something about you?"

"I suppose that is possible. But if there was such a note, wouldn't they have destroyed it by now?"

"I'll search the whole damn cabin for one - if I can't find any... I'll try Bill's."

"Fine, as long as your careful." I was still trying to understand what Mott could get out of this if it was true - and, more importantly, how Lorena could use such information against me.

"I'll be careful," she said shyly, color rising to her cheeks. I wanted to ask her why she was blushing, but her next words distracted me. "Do you really have a sister?"

"I do. Her name is Liv - she is studying in France."

"That's what Lorena said."

I cocked an eyebrow. "She has been instructing you?"

Sookie blushed harder. "Yes."

I'm unused to the blushing – it does look good on her and I can't contain my smile.

"What tricks have you learned then, Miss Stackhouse?"

Now she looks outraged and I laugh, throwing my hands out in defense. "I am only teasing, Sookie."

She looks magnificent when she's angry! She bristling across from me, trying to convey her disapproval through clenched teeth and I am completely taken with her – it is an unexpected and slightly unsettling development. Pamela will tease me mercilessly about this.

"Well shouldn't we get going? Pamela and Amelia are waiting." She was trying to divert my attention.

I don't want to go – most importantly, I don't want her to go. But indeed, we do have to go. Amelia already knows too much – and even though I am against telling her any more, I know it is pointless to keep her in the dark now. I nod and sigh, standing on my feet. Sookie watches me; she looks relieved as her skin returns to its normal color. I offer her my hand and she takes it. I easily pull her to her feet and she smiles at me in thanks. I don't let go of her hand and she looks at me inquisitively – I feel the softness of her hand, and the little bumps too. Sookie had not led a pampered existence…

I turn her palm up and take closer inspection of her fingers. She had been a seamstress, hadn't she? And before that, she had kept her Uncle's house all alone. I frown as I think of the little she's told me.

"Eric?" Sookie gasps and tugs her hand away. Her eyes flit about with her embarrassment. She uses her hand to smooth down her dress and she looks back at me anxiously. "Can we go now?"

I want to ask her more about her life. I want to know how she got those little bumps on her perfect tiny hands. I want to kiss her again – and more. I want those things with her and it surprises me – Sookie is not the type of girl I am attracted to. She's too young, too naïve, too… nothing at all like me. Perhaps this is what is supposed to happen – it's the one you can't see coming that truly captures you…

Sookie clears her throat in front of me and I realize I have been staring intensely at her without saying anything. I smile, amused by my own behavior. Lorena had a real weapon in her hands, if only she'd known it sooner…

I reach out, tugging at a tendril of her hair, feeling it between my fingers. Her breath hitches and without further warning I descend upon her, one hand cupping the back of her head to tilt her face gently upwards. Her lips are soft and full, and her sweet scent is so alluring. She is fresh and smooth and tiny and I pull her against me, wanting to feel more of her.

She squeaks against my lips before she steadies herself, and I feel her fingers tugging at my sleeves as she tries to keep her balance. I smile against her lips and I feel her smiling back. I open my eyes and cup her chin between my fingers, to hold her gaze. There is my beloved flushed skin again – but her eyes are pools of heat and I have to hold myself back.

"You are really unexpected Sookie," I blurted out hoarsely.

She blinks at me, and the moment is passed, she is confused now and she pulls back – my hand falls between us and I am disappointed to see her so quickly deflated. She looks as though she wants to say something but shakes her head quickly.

"We have to go," she mutters, turning around and bolting for the door.

I sigh, running my palm over my face – I follow her outside – bracing myself for the next important conversation of the evening.

**xoxoxoxox**


	28. Chapter 28

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

Breakfast Saturday morning was my chance to look for Franklin Mott's note in Lorena's bedroom. I made an excuse to stay back longer while she and Bill headed to the Dining Hall. I looked through everything – and found nothing. By the end of my search I was sweating and my head pounding. I had to be extremely careful to not leave any signs behind – so everything I flipped, twisted and turned had to be put back in place with precision. Years of tip-toeing around Uncle Bartlett taught me to be meticulous – but it didn't mean I wasn't panicking inside while I was doing it! When I was done, I realized that, in my carefulness, I had taken longer than it was wise – Lorena would be suspicious!

After a quick visit to the bathroom to wash up the sweat from my brow and fix my hair I finally headed towards the Dining Hall. Lorena raised her eyebrows high when I finally showed up. But I was too distracted by the sight of Octavia Fant to bother with her once I sat down.

"Octavia!" I called gently. "How good to see you!"

Octavia looked up, as if called from some place far away and she blinked at me before she smiled gently. "Oh, hello my dear! Thank you!" she patted my arm. "It is good to see you too!"

I frowned when she turned her eyes to her plate, looking immediately far away again. I looked over across the table, to Tray Dawson. He was watching her with pity and concern. I looked over my shoulder to the Captain's table – Amelia was looking back at me and she sighed unhappily.

Conversation last night in Pamela's cabin had been tense. Eric and Pamela were both very secretive about their side of the story – and I had to respect that. It caused me to think over what it meant that Eric had shared the story with me then. I had cautiously watched him from my perch on the couch next to Amelia while he skirted around the facts regarding Mott's involvement with the De Beauforts and subsequent disasters. He did however come clean about the notes and Amelia confessed to having sent Edgington a note herself and Eric had looked murderous right about then. Giving Edgington any clues to connect the dots was just not good progress.

"We will have to deal with that if it comes back to haunt us." He'd said.

Of course, Amelia didn't fully understand why he was livid over this but I'd pleaded her with my eyes to not fight him about this. In the end, we all came to an agreement of mutual protection. Amelia wasn't too happy with the notion that we needed to prevent an investigation instead of helping it. In her mind, if Lorena and Bill had killed Mott, then they had killed Sam, they deserved to be caught. To make her agree over without telling her about the whole story seemed to be too much to ask. But Pamela appealed to her friendship – it seemed to work as she relented – but she also swore to me when we bid each other good night that if she found out Lorena had indeed harmed Sam, she would make her pay somehow. The fire in her eyes told me she was not speaking lightly. I reminded myself she was a Carmichael – probably used to getting her way. I had swallowed and nodded quietly.

After eating my breakfast quickly, I meekly followed Lorena to the Common Hall while she talked to Octavia, holding onto her arm, offering her shoulder. Lorena was a master at what she did. The way she spoke to Octavia, she appeared so warm, so kind, and Octavia ate it all up innocently, accepting her comfort and her company. She had pushed the woman's nephew into the ocean for God's sake! At least, that's what I guessed had happened. I frowned as I watched them. Maybe I was wrong? Maybe I just assumed?

Lorena looked at me while she spoke to the old woman and she winked with a malicious tilt to her lips. I blinked. No… she _had_ killed him. I shuddered involuntarily. I looked over to the bar were a stiff Bill was speaking to the Bakers. His cabin! I had yet to look into his cabin!

I looked back at Lorena and waited. I knew she probably expected me to go to Eric or something – but he was no longer at his table when I arrived and he was nowhere to be seen in the Common Hall. I stood up and Lorena's eyes immediately moved to me. Octavia, who had been talking, looked up as well.

"Excuse me…" I said with a sheepish smile. "I am going for a walk."

"Of course dear! Not alone I hope!" Lorena smiled meaningfully at me.

"Mrs. Fant…" I ignored Lorena as I addressed the old woman. "I do hope you're feeling better. Perhaps I will stop by later with Amelia for tea?"

"Oh, of course my dear. That would be nice!" she patted my hand.

I smiled at her and threw Lorena another quick look before I hastily made my way to the door. I don't have the keys to Bill's cabin, so I try to think of a way in as I walk outside in the breeze. Would Lorena have a key to Bill's cabin with her? That would probably be too forward and Lorena wouldn't want to give even the crew the wrong idea – even if it was the right idea.

I remembered Bill had ways of opening doors he didn't have a key for. Now I wished he had taught me how to do that! I paced outside the entrance to the cabins on our deck, adjusting my hat. I trapped my lip between my teeth and nearly gnawed it off while trying to come up with an idea.

My plans flew out of my mind as I watched Captain Dearborn and Detective Russell Edgington striding distractedly towards me. They seemed to be going somewhere fast – their heads bowed towards one another as they spoke. I thought they were going to walk past me but the moment Russell Edgignton's eyes landed on me, he stopped.

_Why didn't I move?_

"Captain! Mr. Edgington!" I chirped a bit too excitedly at them.

"Ah, good morning dear!" Captain Dearborn replied distractedly, tipping his hat.

At least he didn't seem at all interested in me – his eyes are somewhere else and he looked really unhappy. Poor Captain Dearborn – it must be such a burden on him to have such horrible things happen on his ship.

"Miss Stackhouse, what are you doing out here alone?"

My sympathies for the Captain quickly slip my mind as I looked back to the detective, hoping I'm not paling as quickly as I feel I am. I tried to look perky.

"Just enjoying the view!"

The detective nodded slowly looking over the railing and pursing his lips. "It is… fetching. At least the first couple of days, eh?" he turned back to me with a wink.

"Why Detective – you have lost the ability to admire the little things in life!" I shot back at him with my most genuine Southern gal smile – my accent almost slipped – the detective is from the South as well and it probably triggers it in me.

Russell Edgington smiled indulgently at me and he took a moment to gaze at me a bit too long. Captain Dearborn was now looking between us curiously.

"Russell?"

"Captain Dearborn, would you mind going on without me? I won't be long!" Russell Edgington said animatedly. "I just want to talk to Miss Stackhouse a bit more."

_Oh dear…_

We moved onto the stretchers up on the deck and I tried to look unpreoccupied as I sat on the very edge, my hands on my lap and my eyes on his. He smiled cryptically at me before he started speaking, and when he does, I'm surprised.

"You know, I am an old friend of the Krasiki family. I worked for Lorena's late father in law after I left the police."

_Uh oh…._

"Oh!" I managed to breathe. "I… I didn't know that."

He smiled. "Well no, you wouldn't. I didn't have much contact with Charles. Although I do feel like I knew him. You see Georgia talked about nothing else!"

I smiled tightly. I wished Lorena had talked more about him right now.

"Did you meet Georgia?" he asked curiously when I didn't speak. I shook my head. "You see that is strange!" he narrowed his eyes. "She would visit him often! Goodness I'm sure it got on Lorena's nerves how often she did!" he laughed conspiratorially.

This was a test! But why? I searched my brain for something but came out empty. This had nothing to do with Franklin Mott, did it? Something in the back of my head was waving a flag vehemently and I tried to grasp at it. My eyes widened involuntarily as I remembered…

During the conversation between Eric and Pamela I eavesdropped on, Eric had mentioned a _Georgia_, a Georgia who was having Lorena investigated! By Russell!

_Be quick Stackhouse! Be quick!_

"I thought you had more questions about the murder for me?" I tilted my head at him, hoping deflection would work.

"Why, do you have new information?" he looked interested.

You could say that – but none I could share.

"Not really!" I laughed, shaking my head apologetically.

His eyes flickered slightly – he smiled strangely. But only for a moment, he seemed to shake himself off.

"Did you know Lorena once hired Franklin Mott to spy on her husband?"

What?

"No…" I blurted, completely surprised. Did she? "She did?" I was genuinely surprised. "Well… isn't that strange?" I swallowed.

"Very strange. One of those coincidences!" he laughed dryly. "Apparently Mr. Compton knew him too."

Oh no…

"Did he?" I was sounding rather stupid now.

Russell Edgington nodded. "Well… I assume he does _now_. He was seen speaking to him outside the Dining Hall the night he died."

I blinked confused. "I wouldn't think Mr. Mott had access to the first class Dining Hall." Although he did the first night…

"You picked up on that too, eh?" he nodded, narrowing his eyes. "That's precisely what I thought when Miss Buck mentioned that."

Miss Buck? Ginger Buck? Pamela's Ginger?

"Perhaps… he was there to speak to Mr. Northman?" I offered.

"Perhaps," he conceded nodding slowly. "I think I will need to speak with Mr. Northman again – and Mr. Compton." He paused a moment, looking over my shoulder before speaking again. "Let's talk about Sam Merlotte."

"Very well…"

"You were close to him."

"I barely knew him," I corrected, feeling irritable, already knowing where this was going. "But we did get along and I enjoyed his company. His and Amelia's and Tray Dawson's." I smiled.

"Ah yes!" he smiled back. "So I assume it is true what I hear about you and Mr. Northman?"

Who was talking about us?

"What is it that you have heard?" I asked carefully.

"That Mr. Northman has asked Lorena permission to court you."

Hell, news travel too fast in here. I blushed against my better judgment and cleared my throat.

"Well, that is true."

"Sookie, Detective Edgington."

Bill's surprised voice caught me by surprise and I looked over my shoulder. Bill was walking up to us, he looked worried. The detective and I stood.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Compton!" Edgington nodded at him. "Miss Stackhouse and I were just chatting."

Bill looked at me suspiciously. "Not about unpleasant things I hope."

Russell smiled. "Well… both the pleasant and unpleasant!"

I stood next to Bill, hoping now he was here conversation would be over. I vaguely realized with Bill here my plans to search his cabin were ruined.

"It is good to see you here, Mr. Compton. I was hoping we could speak privately sometime in the afternoon?"

Bill stiffened beside me but recovered quickly, nodding and smiling. "Of course, detective."

I let out my breath once Russell Edgington was gone and I allowed Bill to put his arm around me and lead me back to my cabin. He questioned me about our conversation and I simply told him what has transpired. He too is suspicious of his questions about Georgia. I couldn't tell him what I knew but I think he suspects there is more to Russell's investigation as well.

I sneaked out of my cabin as soon as Bill was gone and I decided to find Eric and tell him what happened. He's not in his cabin, or Pamela's. Pamela is also not around, but Ginger told me Eric and the rest of the party are probably having a drink and a smoke upstairs. Oh great. I can't interrupt him if he's busy with his people.

"You can stay here and wait for them, if you want!" Ginger offered gently.

I nodded and decided to do just that – I didn't want to be left alone with Lorena or Bill anyway.

I sat on Pamela's couch while Ginger insisted on bringing me a cup of tea. I watched her discreetly while she worked with the kettle. I tried to envision her wrestling Franklin Mott for a pistol and tying him down and pushing him into a closet with Pamela's help. It must have been an impressive sight. Ginger is inches taller than me, but much skinnier and probably into her late thirties or early forties. Her uniform looks much too big for her small frame and I wondered if she'd lost weight. It must have been a trying time for her as well as for her bosses.

"How did Franklin Mott first come to work for Mr. De Beaufort, Ginger?" I asked boldly when she handed me my cup and saucer. I noticed her hands trembling slightly as the china rattled in her hands.

"I… I think it was when he first came into the city," Ginger wiped her fingers on her apron, her eyes suddenly wide.

I thought for a moment, sipping my tea. "Do you think someone recommended him?"

"Recommend him?" Ginger's voice caught a little. "No… not really. It wasn't the type of work that required one."

She looked lost now, as if she wanted out of the room and I felt bad. I had no idea I would make her so nervous. Obviously she wouldn't know Eric had told me everything and she was probably panicking now.

"I'm sorry, Ginger…" I put my cup down and stood up, reaching for her hands. "Eric told me everything… I'm sorry I babbled… I was just curious."

Ginger looked surprised and her hands trembled again in mine. "Oh… well… that's a relief."

I smiled encouragingly. "It was a very brave thing you did!" she paled in front of me. "I'm sorry I am obviously making you uncomfortable." I let go of her hands and stepped back.

Ginger smiled nervously. "I… I better go back to work."

She scrambled about the room, picking up random objects and wiping them clean. She paused by the wine shelf and I frowned as she stared, seemingly hypnotized by the brass candlestick tucked between two bottles. I remembered the night she had been polishing several objects and boxing them.

"Did you forget one?" I offered amiably.

"What?" Ginger turned back to me startled.

I nodded towards the shelf. "Wasn't that supposed to be in a box to go along with its pair? I remember you saying Pamela intended to donate and auction some of those."

Ginger blinked nervously as she looked back and nodded. "Yes, yes. I must have forgotten this one."

"Well no wonder. It was an intense night!" I offered gently. "I am sure anyone would forget things."

Ginger smiled, nodding. "Yes they would. Thank you, Sookie." She picked up the candlestick and hurried off into a door.

When she returned I was done with my tea and she cleared things up with a smile. She looked more composed and I wondered if it was safe to ask her more questions, so I followed her into the work area. It was a very small kitchen and I was surprised.

"Do you want more tea, Sookie?" she asked, misinterpreting my presence.

"Oh, no, thank you!" I smiled. "Actually… I just wanted to ask you some more questions, if that is alright." I added hopefully.

She looked momentarily confused but nodded. "Of course."

"You told the detective you saw Franklin speaking to Bill the night Franklin was murdered?"

"Bill?" she sounded confused.

I blinked, rolling my eyes at myself. "I'm sorry… William Compton."

"Ah!" she blanched and fidgeted with her apron. "I did tell him that." She looked guilty.

"Was it true?" I narrowed my eyes curiously. She didn't look very certain.

"It didn't happen that night… or outside the Dining Hall," she confessed in a small voice, her eyes finding mine.

I could feel myself paling and I swallowed my mouth suddenly dry. "When did it happen? When did you see them together Ginger, and where?"

She looked up as if she tried to remember and sighed. "I think it was the first night on board."

Right, that was when he first ran into Mott – he had been gambling down with the third class passengers.

"I saw Mott talking to a man outside the gaming room – it was dark, I couldn't see him, but I did hear the name Compton." Ginger shuddered. "I panicked; I had to tell the detective something. I wasn't very smart."

I smiled sympathetically. I suddenly realized something. I didn't really have to search Bill's room anymore. Bill had told me himself of Franklin's threats – he wanted money. It completely slipped my mind – it had been the very same day I told Bill I wasn't going to trick Sam into falling for me. I had been so terrified of what they would do to me after that, I completely forgot… Franklin hadn't sent any notes, he'd threatened him personally.

We heard noise out in the sitting room and we both snapped out of our thoughts, looking at each other nervously. We walked out and Pamela and Eric looked at us both surprised.

"Hello Sookie!" Pamela smiled.

I smiled at her and then at Eric whose eyes were slightly dark as he regarded me. Sometimes he was so intense!

"We didn't see you at breakfast! Are you feeling well?" It was Pamela who spoke.

"I was late!" I explained. "I… searched Lorena's room," I said directly to Eric since Pamela wouldn't have known I had meant to do it.

Eric looked curious as he leaned on the back of an armchair. "Did you find anything?"

"No… but now I know why," I rolled my eyes at myself again. "He didn't send any notes… he threatened Bill personally – Bill told me what he wanted, he wanted money of course. He told me the night Franklin was killed." I shook my head apologetically. "It fled my mind because that very night I told Bill I wasn't going to trick Sam anymore and I was terrified."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "That was why you were at the bar, drinking your fears away."

I nodded, flushing. "Yes."

"Well, I taught you something useful then!" Pamela said airily as she plunked herself down on the couch. "Ginger dear, I have another headache."

Ginger disappeared eagerly behind me and Eric narrowed his eyes at Pam before turning back to me.

"Russell Edgington had more questions for me this morning," I continued.

Pamela sighed. "My headache is getting worse."

**xoxoxoxox**

**May 20****th****, 1924 –** _The Sea Dazzler_

On the ship's 2nd deck, a large number of the third class installations were located, including several cabins. Franklin Mott's cabin was small and stuffy – the amounts of crates milling about making it look even smaller – but he did not mind. He didn't even mind he had been given such poor accommodations. The upper class facilities were far too much for him and the people far too boring. He was willing to put up with appearances for the moment.

Franklin Mott stretched lazily on his bed and turned over, running his hand down the bare arm of his sweet blonde _housekeep_ – or that was his pet name for her anyway. He grinned to himself, knowing it would infuriate her to hear it.

Ginger Buck turned on her side so she was facing him – her eyes sleepy, her smile lazy.

"You should not have let me fall asleep!" she admonished him half-heartedly as she hugged the thin pillow closer and snuggled deeper into it. "You bad man!"

"_You_ know better than to fall asleep on the job, Miss Buck." Franklin stared intently into her sleepy eyes while she grinned at him. "Where should your _Mistress_ be right now?" he continued drawing lazy circles on her shoulder.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's just past seven."

Ginger gasped, scrambling into a sitting position, kicking the cheap sheets off her legs. Franklin's eyes travelled the length of her bare legs and grinned as she tugged her slip down over her thighs shyly and threw her legs over the side o the bed, turning her back to him.

"Mrs. De Beaufort should be a supper now!" Ginger reached for her clothes on the floor and started wrestling herself into them.

"She can probably put her own knickers on, love!" Franklin said lazily, leaning on his arm as he watched her.

Ginger looked at him reproachfully as she buttoned up her dress and combed her hair with her fingers.

"You are a useless sod! You have to respect my job!"

"I do, angel, I do." Franklin grinned.

Ginger turned around, slipping into her shoes and she saw her brown coat hanging on top of a couple of crates, just where she had dropped it earlier and she reached forward to pull it back. As she did, she uncovered the contents of the crate and frowned.

"What are these doing here, _Frank_?" she reached into the crate for the twin brass candlesticks from Pamela's collection and whipped about, holding them out to confront him. "Frank?" she demanded angrily.

"Come now, love. Don't be mad!" Franklin said condescendingly. "I just needed something valuable to trade in with the boys at the game! She won't even miss them!"

"You can't steal from Mrs. Pamela's cabin you oaf! I am her servant! Who do you think gets the blame when things go missing?" Ginger continued, brandishing the candlesticks angrily.

"She loves you, she would never suspect you!" Franklin rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't even know they were gone! Did you see how much junk she brought with her?" he added conspiratorially.

"That is not the point, Frank!" Ginger shoved the candlesticks on the top of another crate while she slipped into her tan coat and tied her sash angrily. "This was very thoughtless of you! I'm taking them back!" she shoved them down the deep pockets of her coat and tucked her hat on top of her head.

Franklin rolled his eyes from the bed but said nothing. He quietly watched as she checked herself on the small mirror and looked about to see if she was forgetting anything. After that she swept past the bed and grabbed for the door, turning to look over her shoulder and at him.

"You will behave yourself tonight!"

Franklin smirked. "I will be waiting for you, doll !"

Ginger smiled smugly and turned the door knob – quickly stepping outside and clicking the door shut behind her. Franklin stared at the closed door momentarily – his eyes growing distant, his lips twitching. A minute later he was kicking his legs over to the side of the bed and reaching for his clothes.

**xoxoxoxox**


	29. Chapter 29

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I knocked lightly before I walked into Eric's sitting room but he didn't look like he had noticed it at all. He was rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt while he walked from one side of the room to the other, his eyes on nothing in particular – that already all too familiar frown on his handsome face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked timidly, gripping the back of a chair.

Eric looked up then, blinking – his stoic expression faltered slightly as he watched me and he offered me a tight smile.

"Nothing good or worth sharing. Is Pamela feeling better?"

"She had to lie down," I shrunk my shoulders sheepishly. "You _can_ tell me if you're worried, you know?" I offered gently.

His eyes traveled over me and he blinked, a boyish smile on his lips. "I suppose that's what we're expected to do. Share our burdens, in sickness and in health and…" he made a circle in the air with his finger impatiently, as he couldn't remember the rest. "so on and so forth."

I fought the heat bursting into my cheeks and twisted my lips, trying to contain my smirk but I shrugged. "Yes, I think so, Mr. Northman. I'm all ears!" I splayed my hands in a show of demonstrative openness before gripping the back of the chair again.

I strangely really wanted him to talk to me. I wanted to be the person he could go to when his troubles were too much. I'd only ever wanted this with Bill. But it still felt different now – I wanted Eric to come to me because it was him, not because I felt I was indebted to him. I blinked at the floor momentarily as I contemplated these feelings, finding myself increasingly unsettled by them.

I looked back up quickly, composing myself, his twinkling eyes were dancing, he was smiling. Eric started walking towards me and I was suddenly panicking inside. Something strangely painful was coiling in the pit of my stomach and my heart jolted dangerously. I was aware my eyes were widening and my lips parting in a surprised 'o'. Eric stopped in front of me, and I suppose I must have looked hilarious to him because his teeth were showing now. He pushed the chair away, I could hear it scraping on the floor – I no longer had anything to hold on to. I could feel myself swaying on my feet as he closed in on me – his intimidating height suffocating me in an oddly exciting way. This is what those silly love stories were all about! I had laughed at them for the past two years, thinking them a lie!

I closed my eyes as I felt his fingers combing through the curls of hair strategically peeking out of my hat – I heard my own sharp intake of breath and I didn't re-open my eyes out of sheer embarrassment. His fingers were warm against the base of my neck and I could feel his cool breath against my skin. Was he going to kiss me? My eyes opened without my command and I found myself staring back into his deep pools of blue – so dark and stormy now. He was taking his sweet time and I willed my heart to stop fluttering like that. His eyes roamed my face as his thumb caressed my chin, his long fingers still at the base of my neck. I looked into his eyes searchingly and he finally looked back into mine, a hint of a smile playing on his lips – those soft, plump lips that I could already feel with my own before he even closed the distance.

To my surprise he still wouldn't kiss me and I fought my frustration – not wanting it to show. Sookie Stackhouse is not a hussy! Eric reached up with his other hand and removed my silly hat from my head. I couldn't stop the smile that curled my lips as he tossed it over his back. My hair was held up by several hairpins and I nearly groaned at how slowly he proceeded to remove each one of them, watching each tendril of hair fall like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. He ran his fingers through my long tresses to remove any knots and I closed my eyes again, relishing his tenderness. It was so unexpected – not even Bill had ever done this, nor had he looked at me like that.

"Your hair is so soft."

His silky voice brought me back and I opened my eyes again – swallowing. I felt myself stiffen with anticipation. Was I going to have to beg him to kiss me!?

"Thank you…" I croaked stupidly – unknowing of what else to say or do.

"Sookie…" he breathed, his face closer now, his half-lidded eyes were resting on my lips now.

"Yes?" I was content my voice came out firmer now, though I was aware parts of me were trembling.

"I've been having a very terrible day," he smiled, our own private joke, his eyes still on my lips.

I smiled as well and he finally tipped my head back and swallowed my lips with his hungry mouth. I melted against him, I think I actually fell into him, his arms promptly steadying me, locking around my waist and my back. He had but to tug at my lower lip with his teeth and I was parting my mouth for him – an embarrassingly wanton moan escaping me as his warm, wet tongue swept inside.

I could no longer recognize myself whenever this man was with me – and it was a wild and freeing experience that right at this moment I fiercely wanted to embrace! Unsettling would come after, I was sure – but right here, I wanted to go with my instincts – my very morally deplorable instincts, might I embarrassingly add…

My arms somehow escaped the cage of his tight hold and I wrapped them around his neck, holding him fast to me. My fingers curled into his hair, my blunt nails scratching over his scalp, causing him to groan into my mouth – I couldn't tell if it was a protest or not, but I didn't have much time to worry about it. Eric was bending me over his arms and I gasped into the kiss as I felt him moving us briskly. I was suddenly lying on something soft and cushioned.

Eric finally pulled away and I breathed in sharply, aware that my lips felt swollen and bruised and my cheeks were hot and probably a dreadful shade of pink.

Eric was bracing himself over me, his blue eyes like liquid pools threatening to swallow me. His look alone made me flush harder. I gazed in wonder at the state of his hair, I reached up to smooth it over and he smiled tenderly at me at the gesture. He reached for my wrist and kissed it gently, before twining our fingers and laying my hand against the pillow next to my head.

"Are you alright?" he asked me huskily.

I nodded, frowning slightly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He shook his head, chuckling as he batted his eyes as if to clear his head. "I am sorry… I got carried away."

"Oh…" I blinked my own eyes, suddenly realizing we were no longer standing, but on the couch, with me pinned beneath him, suddenly aware of his weight on my lower half, his thighs caging mine. "Oh!" I blushed at him as I tried to scramble into a sitting position.

We each ended up at one side of the couch – like magnets repelling one other. I wondered if this was the kind of "carried away" that got Jason in trouble with Crystal Norris's father back home. Probably not – I concluded as I stole a quick glance at Eric who was leaning forward and running his hands over his face – we still had all of our clothes on.

I briefly wondered if Eric was in the habit of getting "carried away" with other women too. I flushed angrily at the thought. Sookie Stackhouse you should know better! I heard all about those _petting parties_ people spoke of, and I knew what Gran and daddy would have said about that!

I stood abruptly, startling Eric out of whatever moment he had been having with himself – he looked up at me inquisitively. I smiled nervously – trying to think of what to do with myself. I spotted my hat behind Eric on the couch.

"Hat!" I squealed a tad too enthusiastically.

Eric frowned at me in confusion.

"My hat!" I pointed at him, well behind him. "Can you hand it over please?" I said all business-like as I started pulling my hair together.

Eric seemed to finally catch on and as I turned to go and find where he had dropped my hairpins I could feel him at my back. I turned around, holding the first hairpin and he was right in front of me, holding my hat – a regretful look on his face. What did he regret? Getting carried away, or stopping himself? As I looked into his eyes and felt him near me, all the outrage evaporated from me and I was quite unsure myself of which of those outcomes I would have preferred…

_Hussy!_

"Let me help you…" Eric said apologetically. "I ruined it after all."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I tucked the hairpin between my lips and held up the first tendril against my head. Eric's eyes fell to the pin on my lips and he had a sudden look of longing in his eyes.

"You want to help me fix my hair?" I teased, freeing my mouth as I swept the hairpin into place.

He smiled warmly. "I do have a sister." He said as if it explained everything.

I narrowed my eyes even more – Jason had never even braided my hair in his life! He would have laughed if I asked. I shrugged and I turned my back to him, handing him the next hairpin.

I stood quietly and tried not to react to him too strongly. It felt nice to have his hands on me again in some form, to feel his heat against my back while he worked quietly. When he was done I hurried over to the nearest mirror and cocked an eyebrow. Not bad! I put my hat back on and turned to him.

"Thank you!"

He was leaning against the back of the couch, his hands in his pockets as he watched me deliberately. He could unsettle me so easily…

"Stop…" I muttered, awkwardly and unnecessarily smoothing down my skirt.

"I'm nowhere near you," Eric said, arching his eyebrows with amusement.

I flush beet red until I realize he's laughing at me with his eyes. I narrow mine at him and he stops, pushing away from the back of the couch to come to me.

"Now _this_ is what I'm talking about!" I said taking a step back.

"I'm sorry," Eric says with gentleness. "I am just so taken with you. I enjoy watching you blush."

Completely thrown away by his blatant admission, I swallow, suddenly very thirsty. I doubted Eric had any drinkable water in here. I called forth my responsible side and I squared my shoulders.

"You will not get any funny ideas about me, Mr. Northman! I am a lady, despite the company I keep," I add deflatedly when I think about what the likes of Lorena and Bill had done to my reputation.

Eric blinked at me momentarily and reached forward to tug at my chin. "I have great regard for your modesty and your honor, Sookie. You _are_ going to be mine, after all." He said seriously, his intense blue eyes making it clear he meant every word.

I gasped, instinctively pulling away and stepping back. "Mr. Northman, dot not make light of our agreement by making fun of me!" I chastise him, reluctant to understand his words for what they were.

"Our agreement notwithstanding Sookie, I want to make it very clear I _am_ pursuing you – in case that wasn't clear by now," he added lightly, with a quirk of his lips.

I blush, and try to look at anywhere but at him, but he's crowding my space again, gently lifting my head and forcing me to look him in the eyes. There's a sudden questioning look in his.

"You did say you had no interest in Sam Merlotte or Bill Compton, did you not?" he gently demanded.

"I… uh… yes."

He nodded, appeased. "Then there's no reason for you to doubt my best intentions, Sookie."

"You want to marry me?" I can't help myself, I need the damned words!

He looks a bit uncertain for a moment, as if he's rolling the word around his brain as well.

"Should I get down on my knee?" he asks seriously.

"No!" I gasp.

Eric's eyes are smiling now, amused. I blink my eyes back to the floor and back. Somehow, the silly image of him on his knees offering me a diamond ring looks ridiculous – for both of us.

"No need for theatrics," I add before he gets the wrong idea.

We stare at one another for a moment and suddenly we're smiling radiantly. I feel a mixture of dread and excitement and I clasp my hands in front of me before I do something silly looking like bursting into dance in the middle of the room.

He wants me! He really wants me! He wants to marry me! It's not just an act. Well… it is, but only for Lorena.

"So, does that mean I can touch you now?"

His blunt question snaps me out of my circular thinking and my smile turns into a scowl of horror as I stare at him.

"What?"

Eric chuckles, amused by my reaction – and he seems to be about to demonstrate what he means when there is a light knock on the door and we both turn to see Pamela bursting inside.

She looks pale against the black of her dress, her blue eyes are wide and terrified.

"Pam?" Eric asks, a frown already marring his beautiful face as he starts turning towards her.

"They've got the murderer, Eric!" she speaks in a tremulous, unsteady voice that does not suit her.

"What?" Eric and I both turn to her now.

"I heard they've got a confession and the murderer in custody!" Pamela continuing.

"Well…" I start tentatively. "That's… good… right?" I add uncertainly, looking between the two of them.

Pamela looks at me as if she's only barely noticed me there and when she looks back at Eric, he is taking a step towards her, an uncertain look on his face.

"Pam… what is it?"

Pamela seems to be trying to get a hold of herself and then she waves a sheet of paper in her trembling hands. "Eric… I think it's Ginger!"

**xoxoxoxox**


	30. Chapter 30

**xoxoxoxox**

**RUSSELL**

I stood in the open room between the Captain's desk and the sitting room where, currently, our alleged culprit sits, staring nervously at her hands on her lap. I frowned taking in the appearance of the woman – wondering how the blazes she could've done it.

"Just keep it as hushed as possible – we don't want this to turn into a spectacle!" I heard the Captain whispering to his First Mate behind me.

A moment later, the First Mate was striding past me, through the room where Miss Buck looked up with a frightened look and beyond, to the door on the other side. Miss Buck then looked over at me, her eyes wide.

She'd come to us a mere hour ago. She confessed killing Mr. Franklin Mott herself. She was nervous and teary-eyed and she didn't make much sense. So we pulled her into the Captain's quarters and had the crew bring her some tea. Sadly, there were a couple of passengers nearby when she first sprung on us outside and they were probably spreading the story to the entire ship right now. The Captain's hope for discretion was pointless.

The Captain pushed himself up and stared past me at the woman, looking tired and upset. He finally walked over to me and nodded at her.

"Detective… I'll let you do the talking. I want this over with."

I nodded. "Captain…" I gestured for him to go in front of me.

Ginger Buck sat up a little straighter, and made as if to get up when we came in, but a motioned for her to stay seated. The Captain and I sat on the opposite chairs. Silence stretched for a minute while I thought about my questions.

Miss Buck stared between us with wide, watery eyes and I knew from the look of her she wasn't lying. But why she'd chosen to step up I had no idea – and this greatly intrigued me!

"Well Miss Buck…" I raised my eyebrows curiously. "Why don't you tell us your story?"

Ginger Buck's jaw appeared to have been suddenly unhinged – she stared at me, her eyes blinking rapidly as tears pooled in her eyes. For a moment I thought she wouldn't speak, but then she took a deep, shuddering breath, kept her eyes closed for a moment and started to talk.

"It was an accident." Oh how many times I have heard that. "I didn't mean to kill him, but… in the struggle… it happened."

"Struggle, Miss Buck?" I leaned forward. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Frank and I…" she hesitated, her eyes flitting around the room as if she herself was getting her words from someone else. "We were… involved."

The Captain muttered and shook his head beside me while I absorbed this new information.

"You didn't tell me that when I questioned you."

"Of course not! I wasn't proud of it! I wasn't looking to get arrested either!" she contained a sob, and reached into her sleeve for a handkerchief. She blew her nose discreetly before she continued "I didn't know he was such a scoundrel! I didn't know he was stealing from my boss!"

I perked up at this and so did the Captain, we both exchanged quick glances.

"Franklin Mott was stealing from Mrs. De Beaufort?"

"That's why… it was because of it that I…" she gesticulated, closing her eyes. "It just happened…"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that my dear…" I leaned over, offering her another glass of water.

**xoxoxoxox**

**May 20****th****, 1924 – **_The Sea Dazzler_

The noises coming from the third class Dining Hall subsided as Ginger Buck strode purposefully forward across the deck. If supper was in full swing down here so it would be in first class, and she had completely missed pre-supper preparations. It wasn't like Mrs. De Beaufort couldn't get dressed on her own – she just enjoyed Ginger's company and opinions during these moments.

Shaking her head to herself, the flushed lady in waiting quickened her pace. The heavy object in her coat pocket swung around with her movements and kept hitting against her thigh uncomfortably. Ginger cursed Franklin Mott under her breath – the scoundrel had definitely gone too far. He had no common sense! She wanted to stop him from hurting Mrs. De Beaufort, but so far, she had nothing helpful and Mrs. De Beaufort was worried for her. But she hoped - she still hoped at some point he would give her something! Anything!

Ginger had reached the metal staircase – she had her hand on the banister when his chilling voice stopped her.

"Now wait love, what's the hurry?"

Ginger turned around to face the approaching Mr. Mott – his cocky little smile churning her stomach. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Not now Frank! I wasted too much time already!" she started turning back to the staircase when he suddenly wound an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, nearly knocking the air out of her lungs. "Jesus Christ, Frank!" her hands grabbed around his wrist and pulled at it. "I don't have time for this!"

Franklin leaned over, moving his stubbly, rough cheek over hers, making her cringe and try to pull away. "Now I love it when you're angry love… it makes me randy!" he rubbed a hand down her rear-end before he reached into her pocket. "I'm sorry but I'll let you go in a moment. I just came to take back what's mine…"

"You will _not_!" Ginger put all her weight into her struggle and she swirled around in his arms before she pushed him back forcefully. "I mean it, Frank! I'm taking this back!" she palmed her pocket to make sure Mrs De Beaufort's candlestick was still there.

Frank had been pushed against a metal box nailed to the floor with the force of her push and he was currently laughing openly, pleased about the whole thing as he watched her.

"Oh you slay me, doll!" His beady eyes ran up and down her figure. "If you were not so fine I would have been so cross with you by now!" he continued to laugh.

Ginger glared at him and was about to give him a piece of her mind when she heard faint female laughter that made her freeze. Ginger strode under the staircase across to the railing looking down onto the very bottom deck at the stern of the ship. She recognized the silhouettes of Mr. Northman and Miss Stackhouse – both leaning against the rail, but looking at each other. For a moment she frowned, knowing they should have been at supper.

Then she felt his breath on her neck. "Ah, there is the boss man! And…" he paused. "Why is that Miss Stackhouse?"

"Do you know her?" Ginger looked at him over her shoulder, momentarily distracted by the fact.

Franklin's eyes were on the couple on the deck below and Ginger shivered involuntarily at the malevolence in them. She knew if Mr. Northman was ever careless enough, Franklin would take him down.

"Not as well as I would like…" Franklin said lecherously, now grinning down at her, his heated eyes boring into hers as his hand against slithered southwards against her back. "She's got a nice pair of gams."

Ginger glared at him and pushed against him to move away. "I have to get back…" she said hastily, striding towards the staircase.

"Just give me the damn candlestick, doll." Frank was impatient now.

Ginger turned around to see him looking at her in a completely different way now. His back was straight, his shoulders squared, his eyes hard, his palm up, waiting for the object he'd come for.

"I said _no_!" she insisted and started up on the stairs, ignoring him.

His hands closed around her wrists like shackles, yanking her back forcefully. Ginger gasped as she collided with her chest – the heels of her shoes causing her to twist her ankle on one of the steps.

"I'm not in the mood to play anymore!" Franklin growled into her ear as he hoisted her up against him.

"Frank let go!" she whispered as she tried to twist her wrists free. "Let go!"

"Give it back!" he barked.

"NO!"

**xoxoxoxox**

**RUSSELL**

I tapped my lip thoughtfully as I once again measured our culprit up and down – she had stopped shaking now, her eyes lost somewhere on the floor.

"So… you wrestled him for the candlestick… I assume that was the murder weapon?"

Ginger Buck shuddered and her eyes rolled up into mine again – she nodded slowly.

"Well I…" the Captain finally spoke up – his voice hoarse with sympathy. "Surely Detective… this girl was merely defending herself!"

"Yes, yes, merely…" I nodded absent mindedly. My mind reaching out for all the pieces of the puzzle that didn't fit. Franklin's previous connection with Lorena, his mysterious hiring by Mr. Northman, the mysterious note I received. Something occurred to me then and I focused back on Miss Buck. "So… I suppose the anonymous note I received about Mr. Mott was penned by you, Miss Buck?"

Her eyes widened minimally and she stared at me open mouthedly – I knew then it hadn't been her at all. So who had it been?

"I… I… the note?" she stuttered.

I narrowed my eyes – she was protecting something. "Yes, the note telling me to _ask Mrs. Krasiki about Franklin Mott_."

She looked confused and troubled, her wringing of her hands increasing and I could tell she was pondering about her answer. For a confessor she shouldn't hesitate so much – it further increased my suspicion she was protecting someone – maybe her boss.

"It wasn't you…" I concluded with a sigh, leaning back in my chair.

Miss Buck looked as though she wanted to protest but she finally slumped in her seat and shook her head.

"But I _did_ kill him." She re-iterated.

I nodded, stealing a glance at the Captain, who looked torn between sympathy and disapproval.

It did look like a simple accident. A woman discovers in the worst way that her lover is scum – he tries to steal from her or people she likes, she puts on a fight thinking they will back off and when they don't, they either get hurt or find out they're stronger than they thought. No great plot behind it really – a simple love affair gone wrong. It was simple.

Too simple.

Yet I didn't doubt Miss Buck to be telling the truth about what happened. It was everything else she wasn't telling me that piqued my interest.

"Captain…" I spoke up. "We need to talk in private for a moment." I stood and walked over to the door pulling it open. The crew officer standing guard outside looked up at me. "Would you please take Miss Buck somewhere safe?" I looked over my shoulder at our culprit. "I will come for you shortly, Miss Buck."

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

Ginger's note was bone chilling. Even I had not expected it. I knew she could put up a hell of a fight and she had handled Mott before. But actually bludgeoning him to death? She was right above us on the stern of the ship, how did we not hear them? Why didn't she scream for help? Why didn't she tell us? I shook my head as I re-read the note on my couch.

Pamela was pacing frantically in front of me, distracting me. I looked up then and over to Sookie whose eyes were haunted and shocked.

"She's going to jail!" Pamela gasped as she paced. "Poor Ginger!"

"Pam… sit my dear, please." I stood, dropping the note on the center table. "Pam…" I seized her shoulders to cease her pacing, she looked up at me with tears pooling in her eyes. "We are going to help her. She was defending herself and she is a woman. Certainly authorities will be easy on her." Pamela shook her head dubiously. "We won't leave her to fate. I promise."

"In her note… she asks us to just let it be!" Pamela sniffles.

"She is trying to protect us," I nodded. "She is very loyal to you."

Pamela smiled sadly and nodded. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have asked her to do… that…" she gesticulated with embarrassment.

Sookie was watching us curiously and frowning. I knew then she was going to be mad at me. I had not told her Ginger's part in the story. That would have to come later.

"Pamela… who knows?" I asked her gently.

Pamela thought for a moment, closing her eyes. "After I read the note, I left my cabin and went looking for her – I didn't have to walk far before I heard murmurs about someone turning themselves in to the Captain. I don't think people know who the _someone_ is… but they know they have the murderer now."

The whistle announcing lunch sounded and the three of us looked at each other. We needed to think this through.

"I should get back to Lorena…" Sookie muttered, pulling away from the back of the chair where she had been leaning on.

"I will walk you…" I started, stepping away from Pamela.

"No," Sookie shook her head vehemently, and her eyes were hard. They softened when she looked over at Pamela. "I think you both need all the time you can have to sort this out."

Pamela smiled gratefully at her and I nodded, but I couldn't help the pang of hurt at her rejection. Was she angry? Or just pragmatic? I searched her eyes for an answer, half hating myself for the torment I put myself through because of her. Her eyes yielded nothing, however – and she seemed to be steeling herself. She offered me a half-smile before she headed for the door.

When the door closed behind her I wanted to go after her anyway – I needed to know what she was thinking. But as Pamela grabbed the front of my shirt and sobbed into my chest I knew that would have to wait – and my infuriating bride had a point – we needed to talk about what to do about Ginger – and – hell… everything else.

**xoxoxoxox**


	31. Chapter 31

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I roamed about the deck leisurely – my shoes hanging from my left hand as my right one skimmed over the top of the rail. Wind was suddenly chilling and cutting, threatening to whisk my hat away – but I didn't fight it. I faced the roar of the wind head on, whilst most of the passengers around me squealed and ducked inside for cover. One wild little girl stood in the middle of the deck, gaping happily at her multi-colored pinwheel as it spun in the wind.

"Look daddy! Look!" she squealed in an English accent. "It's working!"

A tall, slender man in a beige suit and straw hat surged forward, swiping the little girl in his arms – lifting her up higher by her armpits as she squealed and laughed, raising her pinwheel higher in delight.

I smiled sorrowfully at the sight as I slowed my pace – watching the pair with a sudden thirst for familiarity. The sight rushed forth to mind images from my childhood – happier times, before we were orphans at the mercy of a wayward uncle. Father had helped Jason built his first kite – we didn't have money for the fancy kind of paper, so we had colored it with cheap crayons. I remembered crying mournfully on the porch while Gran consoled me as I watched Jason and Daddy running in the wind with the brand new kite.

Jason had told me kites were not for girls – but when Daddy saw me crying he rushed back to the porch, swept me in his arms and promised me when they returned he would help me build one. It had been the happiest day, when I had my own kite, and I was allowed to go with Jason and Daddy to the pond and make it fly. Mother was long gone, and I often felt excluded from the boys' club. That night, Daddy lectured Jason about making me feel like I wasn't wanted, like I didn't belong. Never again I felt excluded – they even took me fishing with them. It made me feel safe.

I shook my head as I forced myself back to the present and I noticed the little girl was smiling at me from the cradle of her father's arms. I smiled back and waved before I walked past them. I suddenly missed Jason again. New York was so far away.

I walked into our cabin to Lorena already admonishing me for being late and rushing me to get dressed. I almost said I didn't want to eat. But I knew it would just make her mad and prodding. I sat at my vanity, and unclipped my hair all over again – remembering with a shiver about Eric doing the same thing not too long ago, only to skillfully pull it all up again for me.

What was he doing to me? I frowned at my reflection – my hair now a mess of long curls falling around my shoulders and over my breasts. I worried my lip between my teeth and shook my head, reaching for my brush. Meticulously, I brushed all the knots and tangles away and I set my mind to worry about other things.

Ginger. Fearless Ginger Buck. She had been the killer. I still couldn't wrap my mind around it. But Pamela and Eric seemed to be taking her note seriously. I had not read the contents of the note, all I knew I had been barely able to infer from whatever Eric and Pamela said to each other – as though I wasn't even standing there.

_Stop it._ I admonished myself. No use in torturing yourself. He would tell me when he could. When he wanted to…

Ginger Buck. Lady in Waiting – Wrestler Extraordinaire and Murderer. I shook my head.

Poor Ginger. I suddenly understood her discomfort earlier – she must have had a good reason to do it. She was a good person, I knew that. If she had killed him he had given her no choice.

I shuddered as I remembered the fierce grip of Franklin's hand. I had no way of knowing what he had intended to do had Eric not miraculously appeared at the top of the stairs that night. But I bet it wasn't going to be nice. Maybe if I had had a brass candlestick handy…

"Are you ready?"

I gasped and jolted in my seat at Lorena's brusque interruption – glaring at her wide eyed through the mirror. Lorena's eyes narrowed.

"You're not even dressed!"

"I..I..I'm sorry…" I stuttered, pushing myself to my feet and scrambling around.

Lorena cocked her head to the side, her hand still on my doorknob. "You are a strange one, my dear."

I frowned at her. Lorena laughed, walked further inside and to my rack of clothes. I watched with annoyance as she chose a frock for me to wear – this one a nice floral blue in chiffon and tulle, with a brown sash below the waistline. She tossed it on the bed and noticed my bare feet. She clucked her tongue and shook her head. I just sighed and watched as she went around my room, picking things for me and ushering me into them.

We made it to the Dining Hall a little late, but it gave Lorena the grand entrance she likes. She smiled and nodded at the sitting people as she waltzed by at Bill's arm. Bill had looked at me sulkily when he stopped by to pick us up – I didn't know why. I stole a quick glance at the Captain's table and was unsurprised to see Eric and Pamela, as well as the Captain, were absent. I frowned anyway – when Amelia caught my eyes she looked curious, so I looked away – there was nothing I could give away. Nothing I truly knew to be truthful.

I slid onto my chair, aware of Bill's brusqueness at pushing it into place, but I didn't even glare at him. Lady Octavia smiled politely at me, but the sadness in her eyes was telling. My heart lurched for her – Sam was still missing. He would be missing forever.

As soon as Lorena was in her seat, Isabel Baker was leaning over the table top with wide eyes as she whisper-shouted. "I hear they've caught the murderer!"

I swallowed as a wave of gasps took over the table. Bill and Lorena looked at each other with relief and Octavia shuddered slightly. I wondered if she expected the murderer to be responsible for Sam's disappearance as well. Unable to help myself, I reached for her hand under the table and squeezed it with what I hoped was comfort. I knew for a fact she would be disappointed, but I couldn't tell her that now.

Speculation began and some names that were completely unheard of to me were brought up. My mind started to drift away – poor Ginger. What would become of her? Pamela was so disconsolate as well. My heart ached for her, for Ginger...

An unexpected sound of bells broke through the loud chatter and background piano music. A hush fell into the crowd and heads swiveled around and chairs scraped. I turned in my seat. The Captain was striding across the linoleum floor. My heart jolted when I caught sight of Eric sliding into his chair next to Pamela – apparently having both of them just arrived. They looked at the Captain, grave expressions on their faces. My own eyes rushed back to the short man in white as he commanded attention and silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I apologize for interrupting your meal and conversation. I have an important announcement to make and I would like your undivided attention for a moment." He allowed the soft murmurs to rise and fall before he continued. "I am pleased to inform, for everyone's peace of mind, that the assassin has been caught and they will no longer be a threat to anybody on board."

More murmurs rose in uneven waves all over the Dining Hall. "For security and legal reasons we can not divulge their identity to anyone outside the circle of the victim." An outrage rumble was quickly silenced by the Captain. "Investigations on the assassination of passenger Franklin Mott have been concluded. You can all rest assured, there is no threat to anyone on this ship. You can go back to your leisure activities and remember to enjoy the music and dancing tonight. Thank you."

Voices rose now, and people moved in their chairs and hunched over their tables to confabulate with their friends and family. Beside me I heard chairs scraping violently. Lady Octavia was rising to her feet with trembling hands – Tray Dawson rose with her and took her arm. I watched knowingly as they made a beeline for the Captain and his assistance crew standing by the stage. She would be disappointed to hear this assassin had nothing to contribute on the disappearance of her nephew.

I wanted to speak with Eric, to learn what had happened, I wanted to chastise him for not telling me whatever it was he hadn't told me. I searched for his eyes but he seemed to be avoiding me deliberately. He spoke to his Company in hushed tones while Pamela sat stoically at his side. Amelia had vanished from her chair and I knew she would be next to her Godmother and fiancé.

Discontentment bubbled inside me. Knowing too much to talk to anyone, and, at the same time, not enough for my own peace of mind – it was unsettling. I shot to my feet, ignoring the looks from my companions and I turned around without a word, heading straight for the doors. The noise of the Dining Hall was too much right now. I wanted some place quiet and empty.

It was still remarkably windy outside, and my eyes stung, water gathering behind my eyes. I saw dark, heavy clouds on the horizon but I didn't stop to contemplate them or fear them. I started walking in no particular direction, with no purpose other than to not be present for wild, pointless speculations. Most importantly, I didn't want to be around to be further ignored by the man who had earlier claimed to want to marry me. Had he really? I suddenly asked myself, my speed slowing down inadvertently. Yes – yes he had – I assured myself. _Pursuing_ me, in his own words. I sighed, closing my eyes and clutching my stomach as I put a trot onto my step. I suddenly wanted to follow Pamela's advice and have a drink.

"Sookie?"

I halted in my step, swallowing with disappointment before I turned around. That was not the voice I was hoping to hear. I looked up as Bill jogged over to me, concern on his face.

"Sookie, are you alright?" he was suddenly in front of me, hands on my cheeks, blue eyes very close, his breath against my lips. "What is wrong, doll?"

I was uncomfortable with his proximity and I squirmed away from him, to put some physical distance between us. Bill looked hurt but I felt no remorse. He is not my future anymore – maybe he had never been. I was his pity case even if he would never admit it.

"Nothing is wrong," I assured him. "You should go back to Lorena."

Bill shook his head, taking another tentative step closer, I did not pull away this time – I didn't want to hurt him. I could see his concern for me – even if it was infuriating. I wanted to yell at him to stop pitying me and leave me be – but that would be too harsh. He did save me after all.

"Are you relieved?" Bill asked, and there was hope in his eyes.

"Relieved?" I blinked curiously at him.

"Do you believe me now? Do you believe I did not kill him?" He opened his arms to refer to his surroundings. "I am not in custody as you can see."

I thought about it and nodded. "Yes, yes Bill, it is a relief."

Bill smiled and he looked relieved as well. He stepped closer now, his hands wrapping around my arms in an attempt to bring me closer – I almost allowed him but I stilled against him the moment I saw Eric's looming figure approaching from behind him. His eyes were like heated steel as they found mine – his stride was resolute, his large hands flexing.

Sensing my stiffened posture, Bill looked over his shoulder and he slowly let go of my arms, taking a careful two steps back, hands flying into his pocket. There's still an act to carry through – or at least that is what he believes.

"Mr. Northman!" Bill called out in his _show-time_ voice. "When we didn't see you at lunch we feared you would be sick." He looked at me briefly. "I was offering Sookie here an escort back to her cabin. But since you are here…"

Eric didn't wait for him to finish, his hand rested on my lower back and he started to steer me away. I watched Bill's jaw dropping at being completely ignored before he was completely out of my sight – yes, I knew how that felt. I tried to look over my shoulder, but Eric's grip around my waist tightened and I quickly looked forward. I looked over at his profile, to the hard line of his jaw, and the cold steel of his eyes. What was his problem now? He rudely whisked me away and now he wouldn't even look at me?

"Eric!" I snarled at him with mounting irritation.

He spared me a brief, cold look, his lips parted slightly and shook his head, looking ahead of us again.

"What are we even doing?" I demanded. "Where are we going?"

"Franklin Mott was Ginger's boyfriend before he worked for Richard," Eric said without turning to look at me.

I blinked, staring at his profile. So we were doing this now? Sooner than I had expected.

"Oh?" I prodded him on.

Eric spared me another quick look – the steel in his eyes briefly replaced by regret. "I didn't tell you before because I never expected it to become relevant." He looked ahead again.

"You didn't expect her to be the murderer?"

"No."

"I understand that…" I relented.

"Richard gave him a job and shortly after that Franklin stopped seeing Ginger altogether. They were not involved when he started to blackmail them. You have to understand this Sookie," Eric looked at me as we walked, the wind ruffling his hair violently – my own flying in uncontrollable waves in front of my eyes. "Ginger was never his accomplice. She is a good person, very loyal to Pam."

"She must be, she wrestled a killer to the floor for God's sakes!" I couldn't keep my admiration from my voice.

Eric stopped walking, and hastily wiped the hair away from my eyes, his hands wrapping around the side of my face, his long fingers splaying onto my neck.

"It was accident. Pamela and Ginger had plotted ways to keep an eye around him," Eric continued his explanation.

I couldn't help the disgusted scowl. "She had been… with him?"

Eric nodded. "She caught him stealing from Pam. A brass candlestick…" he shook his head as if he couldn't believe it. "When she took it back from him, it turned into a fight and…" he closed his eyes. "All for a stupid candlestick…"

I gasped. "Poor Ginger…" I shuddered in the wind.

Eric's hands fell onto my naked arms. "You're cold…" he said. "Let's get you indoors."

"What?" I had to scream over the wind now as it was so loud.

Thunder and lightning ripped the sky above us and we looked up. Another one ripped through the clouds and I was paralyzed by its beauty. The dark clouds were directly above us now and as we looked onto the ocean, the waves were a lot higher.

"Come…" Eric's hand grasped mine and I did not argue.

**xoxoxoxox**


	32. Chapter 32

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

We could barely escape the downpour – ducking into the doorway in a fit of laughter. We smiled at each other as we brushed off the excess water from the top of our heads and the skin of our arms or hands – it hadn't been enough to soak through our clothes. We heard several people running outside on the deck and squealing as unexpected rain pelted them. Sookie tried to shake the water from her long hair while she laughed at the inconvenience. I moved in to help her, my hands stilling hers before they moved to soften the damp tendrils.

She looked up at me, her large eyes blinking as they regarded me with unexpected warmth.

"There…" I soothed her. "You're fine."

Sookie smiled, dropping her eyes to the floor. A new thundering sound echoed inside the metal belly of the ship, causing her to squeal and push away from the wall where she had been leaning. I took her in my arms and as her eyes found mine, embarrassment tinging her cheeks. I could feel myself smiling softly at her as my finger traced the curve of her jaw.

I tugged at her hand and started leading her down the carpeted corridor – we were in my cabin in moments and we're barely inside when she pulls her hand away timidly. I turned to look at her, and she has the accusatory look back in place.

"Do I know everything now?" she demanded.

I frowned, feeling defensive – I can't think of anything I haven't told her and I tell her so.

"I hate being kept in the dark," she muttered softly. "Bill is always doing it to me."

I feel the dark coil surging in my chest again – his very name unsettles me. The sight of his hands on her had nearly sent me down the path of violence. That urge was only quelled by a greater urge, the urge to drag her away from him and back into my arms, so I could right whatever wrong I had done.

It appeared Sookie had issues with being lied to, or being overly protected from facts. I would have to remember that. The protective instinct would lend to such unfavorable judgment, I was sure.

"I did not mean to keep this from you on purpose, Sookie," I said honestly. "I didn't think it was relevant."

Sookie looked at me with reluctant understanding – the pout of her lower lip was distracting me. I stepped back, running a hand through my slightly dampened hair. I started turning towards my door, while ridding myself of my suit jacket. I pushed past my door and left it open as I moved inside to toss the discarded piece onto the nearest surface. I looked towards the half-concealed window, the rain poured down heavy now, while thunder raged above us. I hoped this wouldn't last long.

Sookie was standing in the doorway when I turned, rolling up my shirt sleeves mechanically. Her eyes trail down to my arms and hands and darken considerably. I have a surge of heat pooling somewhere dangerous.

"I am sorry…" I spoke up to distract myself. I realized I had not yet apologized for wronging her.

Sookie's eyes snapped up to my face and she nodded slowly – smiling after a moment – letting me know I am truly forgiven.

"I just hate feeling excluded…" she whispered as if she were making a confession, her hands wringing in front of her. "It makes me feel…" there was a sad reminiscing look in her eyes. "Unwanted."

Unwanted…

I stared at her as she tried to compose herself, I can see how uncomfortable and exposed she feels right now. She shivered where she stood and I am unsure if it's caused by her discomfort or by the chill of the rain still clinging to her through her slightly dampened clothes.

Again I am assaulted by an uncontrollable urge to ask her about her life. Her vulnerability, – her restrain when showing emotion. What sadness assailed her? How did I make it better for her?

I strode across the room to where she stood, my heavy steps stirring her from her hiding place in her own mind. Her large doe-like eyes regarded me with fear, her lovely plump lips parting with a surprised gasp when I yanked her closer with my hand around her waist. I kissed her with abandon, my hands clasping around her chilled upper-arms as I crushed her against my chest.

Unwanted? Sookie would never feel unwanted again. I would show her how much I wanted her, today, tomorrow, and every day from here on if she would let me. Because I did want her – so much.

Sookie molded herself into my arms, I could feel her soft, warm curves gently pressing against me, and her hands fisting onto my shirt as well as they could since I was holding her arms so tightly. She probed my mouth with her tongue, doing a little exploration herself. I groaned into her mouth, pulling her impossibly closer, almost as if I could meld our bodies together.

My right arm banded along her lower back as I lifted her, my left hand fisted into her hair and then tugged at it so I could move her the way I wanted. Sookie gasped when I pulled her head back so I could kiss down her neck instead. With her arms free now, Sookie wrapped them around my neck and shoulders the best she could – her feet dangling off the floor, her shoes slipped off with a clattering thud. She didn't seem to mind.

I ravaged the skin at the base of her throat, her soft mewls and breathy gasps further stoking the embers of my lust. I wanted her. I wanted her. I wanted her now.

"Sookie…" I groaned into her neck as I tugged harder at her hair, bringing her lips back to mine.

Her hands clasped around my face, somehow she was above me now, I had lifted her off the floor completely and I pushed her against the wall next to the door without even realizing it. Her thighs parted and clamped around my own uncertainly, as though she was afraid to slip down the floor if I let her. She didn't seem to know what she had done – I growled at the feel of her heat against mine through our clothes and I ground into her instinctively – Sookie let out surprised, wanton gasp as she pulled her lips away.

We were staring at each other through half-lidded eyes – her long eyelashes fanning over her lovely flushed cheeks tantalizingly. For a moment I was afraid this was too much for her – that she would push me away or scream or tell me to stop.

But she didn't. She didn't and I was too much of a rascal to stop it on my own. I wanted her too much. I was burning with the need to be inside her. I throbbed and ached and my skin felt impossibly prickly wherever she touched me.

For a minute, which to me felt like years, I stared into her eyes, while holding her pressed against the wall – the swell of her breasts brushing against my chest in a maddening way as she tried to control her breathing – I wanted to give her a chance to say no. If she did, I would stop.

Her fingers were ghosting over the lines of my face, her look was of one who was mesmerized. She still said nothing and my breath hitched as my eyes fell to her bruised, rosy lips which I still wanted to kiss so badly. As if she could read my mind, Sookie pulled my face closer, her lips closing over mine. I growled in response, taking over the kiss immediately, my tongue sliding past her plump lips into her warm, wet mouth. Sookie whimpered prettily as I ground into her again, this time deliberately and she pushed back against me timidly, causing me to shudder with delight.

She wanted this. She wasn't going to stop me. She was giving herself to me. I wanted to roar with a primal triumph.

I knew this was less than she deserved. I knew she deserved the white dress and the wedding night. I would give her all that too. But she was giving me permission and I was not going to turn her down. I had no idea if she had an older sister, or a female relative who had talked to her about this. Americans were so prudish – I very much doubted anyone had ever told her about how to be intimate with a man. It probably made me an even worse man that I wasn't slowing this down, that I wasn't protecting her virtue – but I had no control over my desire anymore.

I lifted her against me again and moved away from the wall. She would at least be taken in a proper bed, with plush pillows beneath her – I could give her that much. I placed her down on her feet next to the bed, bending down so I could keep kissing her. Sookie stood on the tip of her toes, as uneager to part with my mouth as I was with hers.

Sookie surprised me by attacking the buttons of my shirt first – it was a timid gesture and I could tell she was blushing even with my eyes half-closed. She nipped at my chin as she got the first button undone. I growled low in my chest when I felt her puckered lips against the skin there. My hand wrapped around her head, the other slipped down her back to tug at the fabric of her loose fitting dress - those damn frocks that hid everything beneath. My hand splayed around her bottom, unsurprised by how round and plump it was – my imagination had not failed me.

I had to move my arms away as Sookie pushed my shirt off. She took a step back, her lovely face flushed as she trailed her eyes down my torso. She tucked her lower lip between her teeth as she regarded me studiously. She wanted me too. Her eyes found mine again and the matching fire I saw there gave the courage to continue. I closed the distance she had put between us and I grabbed around the nape of her neck firmly before I crushed her lips beneath mine again. Sookie whimpered as my tongue swiped in again, more violently and demanding than before. I blindly felt for the tiny buttons at the back of her dress and deftly snapped them open one by one, all the while kissing her into submission. Sookie was breathless and unmoving when I finally pulled away, nipping at her swollen lips while she tried to breathe. The last of the buttons snapped open and I flattened my hand against her back, feeling the fabric of her undergarments, which would soon be joining her dress on the floor. I pushed the blue material off her shoulders and watched it sliding down her torso and waist, to pool down at her feet. Sookie kept her eyes closed, and she trembled slightly. I knew she had never been this far with her former suitor and it delighted me to know it. I opened my eyes fully now, not wanting to miss anything. Her closed eyes, however, stilled me once again. If she told me to stop – I would.

"Sookie…" I called to her hoarsely.

Sookie opened her eyes timidly, her lips pressed into a thin line, her arms were pressed firmly at her sides, and I could see her fingers digging into the palms of her hands as she tried not to show fear. My chest ached and I pulled her into my arms, kissing the top of her hair, running my hand down her back. She surprised me again by peppering gentle kisses across my collar bone. I tilted her head back, searching her eyes for a yes, for a no, for anything – I needed to know she wanted this.

"Sookie…" I repeated steadily. "If you want to stop…"

She batted her eyes at me for a moment, her eyes trailing down to my mouth and back – she smiled shyly, that lovely shade of crimson coloring her cheeks and she shook her head negatively, her lovely curls bouncing about her heart-shaped face.

I grasped her chin between thumb and forefinger and I kissed her again, aware of how hot and swollen her lips felt now – but she didn't seem to mind. I hoped not, because I couldn't stop kissing her, ever. She gasped breathlessly into my mouth as I started ripping into the tight fabric of her corselet. Too impatient now to deal with tiny clasps and buttons I ripped at the ties meant to bind her hips and flatten her form – the material gave way reluctantly and I pushed it down along with the top part as I yanked the straps down her shoulders.

Sookie's generous curves sprung free before my eyes and I was aware of the liquid pooling in my mouth. She was magnificent. She was all soft planes and plump curves. Her skin was flushed and glowing – and it looked so soft. I wanted to touch her skin, all of her skin – I wanted to feel her with my hands, my lips, my tongue, my teeth and then I wanted to bury myself inside her and lose myself. I looked into her eyes briefly, and she looked back at me longingly. I needed no more waiting. My hand went around her lower back, feeling her hot skin with my fingers and I pulled her against my bare chest. Her heated skin against mine caused me to shudder with delight – the feel of her lovely full breasts against me, the round curve of her bottom in my hand – it was everything I dreamed it would be. I kissed her lips again, one hand exploring the length of her naked back, the other stroking the side of her breast, thumb sneaking between us to brush against her hardening nipple.

Sookie gasped into my mouth and inadvertently bucked against me in a tantalizing way. She didn't even know what she was doing to me. I growled as I tore my lips away from her and I pushed her down on the bed, watching her bounce against the soft mattress, hands fisting into the sheets to steady herself. Her heated eyes locked onto mine, and she licked her lips and brushed her thighs together unknowingly as I reached for the buckle on my belt. I couldn't take my eyes off hers and was aware of hers falling down to the work of my hands – she was suddenly tense, her breath hitched. I didn't know if it was excitement or fear, or both. I made short work of my pants and underwear and I stood in front of her prone form on the bed fully naked, wanting nothing more than to part her thighs and take her and end my tormenting ache. But she deserved more than that – her eyes were wide as she regarded me and she pushed herself onto her hands and scooted backwards a little – almost as if she was contemplating a quick dash. I wouldn't stop her if that was the case – or so I thought. I grabbed her closest ankle before I knew it, making her gasp in surprise. But I blinked at her, almost apologizing. Her eyes turned into liquid heat then and I let out a breath of relief.

Never had I been so nervous, or uncertain, about bedding a woman before. None of them had ever mattered so much to me – none of them had been totally inexperienced either. None of them were my intended wives. She was the one I wanted the most, desired the most, still I kept giving her chances to run at any time she wanted because I couldn't live with myself if she regretted this moment.

I crawled on top of her slowly, relieved when she parted her thighs without my asking, I hovered above her, my hands on the mattress at each side of her shoulders. She blinked up at me in wonder, her head tilting this way and that as she watched me. She lifted a tentative hand to brush against my lip, running it down my chin, my throat, over my collar bone and down towards my navel. I sucked in the air and closed my eyes – having her hand so close to where I needed her most was almost too much. Her hand travelled back up, stopping on top of my heart – she seemed riveted by how hard it was beating. She looked into my eyes with amazement. I stared back into hers, letting her know that yes, she did this to me. She swallowed and I bent down, my mouth settling at the hollow of her throat. I kissed and sucked and licked at that the skin there while Sookie arched beneath me and gasped and trembled uncontrollably. Her heated skin tasted like heaven, her pulse throbbed beneath my lips and I relished in knowing I too made her feel like this. I kissed a path from her throat across her collar bone, mimicking her attentions. I slid down until I was facing the most beautiful breasts I had ever beheld. I was hypnotized by the rise and fall of those plump, soft mounds as Sookie breathed erratically – she whimpered even before I touched her. I grabbed the two perfect globes in my hands and felt them, squeezed them kneaded them eagerly. Sookie gasped and arched her back, pushing them further into my palms.

"Beautiful…" I whispered, looking into her eyes. "You're beautiful."

Sookie watched me in awe and desperation. I finally leaned over to take a rosy peak into my mouth so I could taste it, lave it with my tongue and pull it with my teeth. Her surprised cry excited me even more – her innocence was heart wrenching. Everything was new to her, everything was a discovery and it made me want to give her the best I had to offer. I pulled away to stare down at the goddess lying beneath me – I groaned at the thought I had been bestowed this gift. This goddess was mine, in all her perfection – and I wanted to worship her – make her feel cherished, make her feel like she could have everything.

She reached to curl her fingers into my hair as she stared down at me with her lips parted and her lashes fanning over her cheeks. I leaned down again, pulling the neglected nipple into my mouth and lavishing it with the same attention I had paid the other. Sookie whimpered and gasped and rolled beneath me. I growled against her mound, wanting her, needing her to be still so she wouldn't drive me to completion before time. I kissed her breasts and nipples one last time before I covered them with my hands, my mouth travelling further south – I dipped my tongue into her navel and Sookie trembled and shuddered beneath me. She was so responsive, so soft, and so pliant – oh the things I would to her. For the rest of our lives…

Mine.

I knew that down to my very marrow – she was mine. I would never let her go. Never. She would never know another's touch - I wouldn't let her. This was sealing her fate as far as I cared. She belonged to me – I would make sure she knew this.

I started kissing her skin feverishly, across her stomach, down her belly, between her breasts and back down again while my hands continuously massaged and kneaded her swelling mounds. Sookie was panting beneath me, whimpering, mewling, each time my lips came closer to her center she would tremble harder. I moved further down, kissing the inside of her things, my hands now gliding down her stomach and hips. I kissed my way down to her feet. The noises she was making were driving me wild and I loved it. Never had a woman made me feel so powerful, and so bent on bringing her pleasure – it had always been about my pleasure. Not now, not with Sookie. It was a revelation – and I embraced it.

I started my way back up, kissing the inside of her thighs, stopping at the spot I had neglected before. I let out a moan at the sight of her glistening, throbbing pink nether lips. She was perfect, perfect, painfully perfect and I told her so – though I assume I said it in my native language because all I heard back was a confused sound before I bent over, parted her folds and licked her perfect sex languidly. Sookie jerked in my hold and made an incoherent sound.

"Oh my God!" she gasped.

In my deliriousness, I overlooked how unexpected this must have been for her. If she knew anything about intercourse, it were the simple, scientific mechanics of it. I looked up at her, hoping the heat in my eyes wouldn't scare her.

"Let me taste you, Sookie…" I pleaded, planting a kiss on the top of her mound. "It will feel good…"

Sookie was panting as she stared down at me, she had pushed herself up on her elbows and she was regarding me with haunted eyes. At last she nodded, flushing and I didn't wait to see if she would lay back down or not, before I resumed my attentions to her sex.

I moaned as her taste hit my palate. She was not human – it wasn't possible for a woman to taste this good. She had to be a goddess. I continued to lick her heated core, shamelessly drinking from her flowing juices. She was so, so wet, and the throbbing of her flesh made me wonder what she would feel like around my manhood. I groaned at the thought, my own throbbing worsening. I sucked her pearl into my mouth as I pushed one tentative finger into her opening.

"Oh!" Sookie gasped in surprise.

I tried her passage gently, probingly, she would be very tight when I entered her and I needed to prepare her.

I pulled my mouth away momentarily, kissing her nether lips gently and searching her eyes. But she had fallen back and had her eyes closed as she heaved in delirious pleasure.

"You need to relax, little one…" I told her. "Let go…"

Sookie sighed and I felt her complying, I pushed deeper into her core, adding a second finger and wrapped my lips around her pearl once more. Sookie was a beautiful sight to behold when she climaxed. Her whole body trembled, her toes curled and she gasped, her eyes opening wide as she realized what had just happened. She looked down at me with a mixture of confusion and awe. I kissed my way back her body, loving the way she quivered at every touch. She wrapped her arms around my neck when we were face to face and she kissed me feverishly. I kissed her back just as hungrily, having missed her mouth for too long. One hand wrapped behind her head and the other skimmed down her body, stopping to cup one full breast before running down to ghost fingertips over her hip.

I was aching with need. I needed to be inside her. I locked my eyes into hers, silently begging for her not to deny me now. Sookie looked confused for a moment. I nuzzled her tenderly and kissed her lips softly before I brushed my hand from her hip to her soft blond curls atop her sex. Her breath hitched and she understood it – it was now. She nodded slowly, her eyes widening in spite of her wanting to be brave. I smiled, unable to help myself – she is so adorable.

I kissed her chin reverently and I braced myself on my arms, my eyes roaming the length of her body – the body that had been designed for me. For me to own, for me to worship. Mine.

I guided the tip of my manhood to her entrance and I searched her eyes again.

"Open your eyes Sookie…" I asked her gently.

Sookie opened them, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. I reach down and I kiss her top lip until she lets go and welcomes my tongue inside. I kissed her slowly, tenderly, while brushing against her nether lips.

"This will…"

"Hurt?" she interrupted me. I nod. "I know." She swallowed.

"Not for long…" I promised her.

She nodded, her eyes widening again. I just wanted to scoop her up and comfort her, but I couldn't wait any longer. I need to feel her around me. I kissed her lips again and I then pushed inside her. Sookie's eyes widened progressively, her moistened lips parting slowly – I don't forget how tiny she is, how much larger I am – how easy it would be for me to hurt her. I pushed further and past her maidenhead. Sookie gasped, but she didn't scream – her fingers dug into the flesh of my shoulders, and I can tell, for the pressure she puts into them how much I must be hurting her. I stilled myself and watched her carefully – she was so so tight. Her eyes closed and she threw her head back, unexpectedly she bucks into me, pulling me further inside. I groaned and with one single stroke I slammed myself the rest of the way in. We both moaned at the sensation – Sookie was trembling and I peppered kisses down her throat as I moved tentatively. She was moaning, but the grip of her fingers had lessened considerably.

"Eric…" she whispered.

"Yes?" I gasped.

"Please…"

I'm not sure what she is asking for, but I started to move, pulling back, just to slide back in – slowly. It seems to be what she wanted as she moaned and whimpered, watching me, riveted. She closed her eyes again and I growled – I wanted to see her, to look into her eyes. I closed my own as I started to thrust. She gasped beneath me and arched her back, I opened my eyes to the provoking sight of her round breasts bouncing as I thrust into her. I groaned, grasping her shoulders to steady her – Sookie's eyes opened and stared into mine – she drew her knees upwards to cage me properly. She smiled at me, hands ghosting up and down my arms as they strain to keep me from crushing her. I snarled down at her and started to really plow into her. She gasped and gripped my arms until she became used to it and then she threw her head back again, baring her beautiful neck to me. I bent down and kissed and suckled and bit at her flesh, one hand wrapping at the back of her neck to keep there.

She felt like heaven. She gripped me and throbbed around me almost painfully. Before I know it, I am pounding into her, the slick sounds of our mating and our ragged breathing the only other sounds outside the pelting rain and thunder outside. She is so wonderfully wet and slick, and hot, so hot around me. I gripped her shoulders harshly as I pounded even harder into her delicate folds and Sookie only moaned and gasped and bucked against me – not discouraging me at all. God, she is perfect – made for me, made for me to take.

I closed my eyes and I lost it, I pounded into her with abandon – the bed cringed and protested beneath us. Sookie tugged at my hair painfully until my mouth was where she wanted it, over her breasts – I am more than eager to oblige. I took a bouncing fleshy mound into my mouth and hummed appreciatively around it – she gasped, and tugged harder at my hair. She is moving beneath me, with me, around me – her wet heat gripping me impossibly tight. I groaned and grunted and panted – I pushed myself up, kissing her nipple before bracing myself on my arms again, I want her to get there with me – I grind down so I hit her pearl and I watch as he eyes roll back with her pleasure.

"Eric…" she gasped. "Oh…"

I muttered incoherently in my native tongue as I thrust and ground rhythmically until I could feel her fluttering around me and then coming to pieces – she cries this time – but fortunately the storm outside will have made sure no one could hear her. She arched off the bed, her thighs gripping my hips tighter. I thrust one last time and let out my own roar – I am momentarily blinded, I feel everything tenfold, I feel my seed spilling violently into her womb and I collapsed on top her, my arms unable to bear my weight any longer.

Sookie wrapped her arms around my back loosely and I kissed her shoulder as we both tried to steady our breaths.

"Are you all right?" I asked her hoarsely.

"Mmmm…" I am not sure it is a yes or no so I continued to kiss her shoulder soothingly as she trembled. "Eric…"

"Yes…" I pulled back to look at her.

She was suddenly blushing again – I nuzzled her nose tenderly and I kissed her lips softly. Please don't regret this, I silently plead her.

She reached a hand to pull my hair away from my eyes and I smiled at her. She smiled back – my heart lurched and I am relieved.

"Why do I feel so tired?" she asked in a tremulous voice.

I chuckled. "You're tired because this is tiresome, little one."

"But…" she seemed to be unable to comprehend. She frowned.

God, she is so beautiful. I am kissing her again, but she is too tired indeed because she can barely respond – she just lets herself be kissed.

"Sleep Sookie. It's all right… I'm right here…" I assure her.

Sookie blushes more, but her eyes are closing.

"You promise?"

"I am not going anywhere."

**xoxoxoxox**


	33. Chapter 33

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I lie bonelessly on top of silk sheets; I'm on my side, facing the window, or what I can see of it through the partially drawn curtains. I have no idea how much time has passed – outside there is a grayness that blends everything. The rain persists – the insistent, now soothing sound tempts me to go back to sleep.

Slowly, I become aware of myself, of my surroundings. The sheets beneath me and around me are cool to the touch, but the man at my back feels warm. I am naked, and I find it strange and liberating. There is a dull ache stemming from the most intimate part of me but I am strangely fond of it – it reminds me of where he's been. I shiver at the wanton thoughts pervading my foggy brain. The arm that had been wound loosely around me moves, drawing me closer, tighter, as though he can feel my shivering body. I note one large hand is firmly, possessively clasped around one breast. I blush in spite of myself and bury my face into my pillow to try and cool the skin of my cheeks. After everything I let him do to me, certainly this shouldn't embarrass me now!

I keep taking inventory. His breath ruffles the tiny hairs on the back of my neck. His breathing is steady and deep, telling me he is still blissfully asleep. The full length of his body is pressed against my back - enfolding me. He feels sinfully good. I want to turn around and wrap myself around him, arms and legs and mouth. But I am too shy – and these desires are too bold. Far too bold for little Sookie Stackhouse of Bon Temps, Louisiana. So I lie still, enjoying his almost searing warmth, his masculine scent – his presence. I could get used to this. To being held like this. Was this what I had to look forward to? Do I dare dream it could always be like this?

I think back to my two years with Bill and I cannot recall a single moment when I felt this happy. Was it the touching – was I enamored with his passion? Bill had never been overly affectionate. He held my hands in public, he kissed me hello and goodbye – there was the occasional times when he just wanted to hold me and kiss me and pet me, but he never carried out too far and I always thought he was merely being gentlemanly – considerate of my honor. Now I wasn't that sure – now I wonder if maybe it wasn't pure disinterest. Just as I can probably be accused of not having any real feelings or attraction for him. I am suddenly grateful for Lorena – in a strange way I feel like she saved me from a life of dullness – or was it vulgar of me to think real affection should mean inappropriate touching before marriage? Oh dear Lord, it probably was…

I swallow and my eyes widen as I suddenly think of something that freezes the blood in my veins – my heart thumps in my ears. There was another reason women were not supposed to give into that sort of thing before marriage. _What if I'm pregnant_? I try not to panic. Breathe Sookie – I tell myself. Breathe. My cousin Hadley came to mind once again. She had had to get married after JB DuRone gave her more than a goodnight kiss. She kept popping babies after that. She had been the talk of town and Uncle Bartlett forbade Jason and I from even looking at her at church. I force myself not to think about it lest I drive myself insane with the possibility. Back in New York I had heard young women whispering over magazines about _birth control_. I wish I had read one such magazine right now.

Any horrifying thoughts fled my mind as I felt Eric stirring behind me – his cool breath fanned over my neck and he moaned, burying his nose into my hair. The arm that had been wound around me pulled my even closer, his large hand squeezed and kneaded my breast deliberately.

My breath hitched in my throat when I felt his lips on my shoulder – he lingered there, seemingly inhaling my scent.

"So lovely…" he murmured huskily, proceeding to nuzzle my shoulder and neck – I felt his smile against my skin.

I smiled too – suddenly ridiculously happy that I could make him smile like this upon waking. That he pulled me closer instead of pushing me away. I heard all sort of sad stories that started with a girl giving into their boyfriends' wishes and ending up spurned. Throwing caution and fear to the wind, I rolled over in his hold, so we were face to face. His hand that had been fondling me moved naturally across my stomach and further down – his eyes following the progress of his fingers. I watched him intently as he circled my navel with his finger pads. His eyes finally trailed up to meet mine – they were their normal clear blue, but his pupils dilated with promise.

"How do you feel?" he asked earnestly.

I pondered his question, enjoying the way his hand now massaged my stomach.

"I feel… wonderful." My own eyes flashed as I watched the man across from me. I felt the urge to touch him, but I again still myself. This is still very new to me – I'm unsure whether I should be feeling the things I am feeling - unsure about how to act on such feelings.

His smile widened and he started kissing along my jaw. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his lips on my skin – his wandering hand traced circles on my thigh – it was ticklish, innocent, and yet not so innocent. I breathed sharply, and pulled away, my hand clasping his, our fingers inter-twining – if he kept touching me like this I wouldn't be able to think.

"Can I ask you something?" I swallowed, my earlier panic returning.

"Of course…" Eric sensed my distress and contented himself with toying with my fingers.

I did my best to look him straight in the eye. "Am I… Am I pregnant?"

Eric paled momentarily, and his eyes widened – then he closed his eyes and pressed the bridge of his nose between finger and thumb, as if he were chastising himself. His reaction just filled me with even more dread.

"E…Eric?" I hated how pathetic I sounded.

Eric sighed deeply and shook his head, touching my face comfortingly. "Sookie, I am sorry. I should have been more careful."

"Careful?"

"I should have withdrawn…"

"With…withdrawn?" I stuttered back.

Eric gives me a meaningful look and waits until I grasp it – I eventually do – flushing beet red.

"Oh…" I frowned. "Does that work?"

"Men have been doing it for many many years – with some degree of success," he said with a pinch of humor.

I don't want to ask what has been his degree of success. I don't want to think about that.

"But… you didn't do that with me…" I wanted to make it clear.

"No," he said regretfully. "I am sorry. I was…" his eyes grew stormy again. "I wasn't thinking."

I looked down between us and let panic take over – I wasn't thinking either was I?

"I won't forget next time," he tipped my chin and promised me.

"But what if it doesn't work?" I can't get over my panic, he had just insinuated there will be a next time and all I can focus on is the prospect of being pregnant out of wedlock. Jason would disown me!

Eric went back to kissing my jaw soothingly. "There are a number of things we can try…"

"Uhm…" I didn't know what to say, his lips were distracting me.

He caught an earlobe between his teeth and I had to close my eyes. That delightful, freeing sensation of not caring about anything else outside his touch was returning with a vengeance.

"You're mine now, Sookie," he thrummed against the skin of my neck. "Don't be afraid."

I sighed, closing my eyes. _Don't be afraid_ – it was strange how those were the very words I craved the most my whole life. All I ever wanted was to hear them and trust them.

"I don't care how," he kisses me again on the lips. "I don't care when." He nuzzles into my cheek. "I will marry you in your Christian church, or in a chapel in South Africa, or go to whatever silly ceremony you want…" his eyes are hard on mine. "All I want in return is you."

"You have me," I said, my voice failing me. "Or I wouldn't be here."

He tipped my chin up and kissed me tenderly. I marveled at his ability to be so tender and so rough – and I marveled even more at the fact I loved both his kindness and his roughness. I flushed at the realization. Who the blazes am I?

Eric sighed, one finger running from my shoulder down to my silk-covered hip, his hand rested there, as did his eyes as he splayed his hand to cup my bottom.

"Silly little dresses, hiding such bounty beneath them…" he muttered.

"You don't like my dresses?" I blinked.

Eric's eyes shot out to mine and he smiled, his pearly white teeth showing. "They all look lovely on you – but I much prefer what's hidden beneath them." I blushed deeper. "And I love that color on you," he touched my flushed cheek – I smiled. "Sadly we should get up…" he looked towards the window. "It looks as though the day is coming to an end."

I sighed and rolled onto my back, staring at the canopy above us, Eric's hand now splaying over my belly and caressing gently. I frowned as I thought of the implications of getting out of his bed. Ginger in custody. Pamela suffering for her. Sam still gone. Amelia and Octavia suffering. Bill and Lorena… I don't want to go – it was much better in here with him.

As if he can read my mind Eric kissed my temple soothingly. "Everything will be fine."

"We left poor Pamela alone…" I threw an arm over my eyes, ashamed.

"I should go find her…." Eric agreed somberly. "But I'll walk you to your cabin first… the rain looks as though it is letting up."

"Very well…" I sat up, clutching the silk sheet to my chest, suddenly too self conscious and embarrassed to let him see me, even though he has seen everything. Heavens, his mouth has been everywhere!

Eric stared at me inquisitively – mirth curling up the corners of his lips. I ignore him as I gather the sheets to myself and stand up. I am not quite ready for all his progressive, pagan European ways. By my town's standards I was already burning in hell as a wicked fornicator. At least I would keep my brother Jason and my cousin Hadley company…

Lorena looked up from her book as I stepped inside. She arched her eyebrows, her eyes roaming up and down my form as if looking for something. I felt suddenly naked again and my eyes widened involuntarily. She narrowed her eyes and I prayed she could not read my mind and find out what I had done.

"You look a mess. Did you get caught in the rain?"

"Uhm… earlier."

"Well, go on have a hot bath, I don't need you catching a cold or pneumonia." She waved me away. "Tonight is jazz night – so we get to wear something pretty – hurry up."

Oh yes, jazz night. Lafayette Reynolds and Tara Thornton, I had almost forgotten. I hurried past her into the bathroom. I shed my clothes, tucked my partially-ruined underthings in the middle of my dress so I could get rid of them later. I bathed methodically – noticing how over sensitized my skin felt. Everything felt so new – I felt like something monumental happened to me and I would never be the same again. Should I feel this way? Or is it just my good Christian girl guilt rearing its head?

Gran, bless her soul – used to say Church had a way of making good people feel guilty over everything before they even contemplated doing them and that was how it kept the sheep in line. Jason had argued it had hardly kept him from breaking Sid Matt Lancaster's window – he had been in for the hiding of his life that morning. I suppose… if Church fails, a good spanking does it. I was happy there was no one here to chastise me.

Lorena perched herself at the end of my bed and filed her nails while I readied myself for supper. I started with drying and then brushing my hair into submission.

"Don't you think it is rather silly they are keeping the identity of the murderer from the rest of us?" she said suddenly, making me still the brush on my head for a moment before I continued. "I mean, why should they protect a vile killer? We have the right to know!"

"I am sure they have their reasons…" I said carefully.

Lorena rolled her eyes and continued filing her nails. "Well I hope whoever it is that they stay in jail for the rest of their lives!"

I ground my teeth and I kept my mouth shut. She talked at me for a little longer, I just nodded or shook my head and I suppose she grew bored with me. After picking up a dress from the rack and dropping it on my bed she left to get herself ready. I sighed with relief. I stared at the dark green beaded dress and the heavily beaded headband and black feather. It was pretty and fancier than my usual night wear. But I supposed everyone was going to be sparkling tonight. I remembered Eric's comment about preferring what my dresses hid beneath and I flushed hotly. Well he would have to put up with me in dresses unless he wanted me arrested for indecency. I giggled to myself as I reached for the sash of my robe. Great, one illicit act of passion and I was already sounding like the girls who smoked outside the factory by the trash cans. The ones Bill always regarded with disdain – the ones he wouldn't allow me to spend any time with outside work.

I shuddered realizing Bill would be furious if he found out what I had done. Not that he had any right to… I reminded myself. You are not his anymore! You are not!

I knew the moment I saw him I would lose my bravado. It was so easy to forget about Bill when I was with Eric – the Scandinavian god-like man who towered above everyone else and made me feel protected like no other. But when I was alone with Bill – I was back to being the poor girl from Louisiana with the crazy Uncle whom he had saved. I wondered if I would ever _not_ be that girl around him.

Amelia found me right outside the Dining Hall and seized my wrist, tugging me along with her, into the crowd milling about, waiting to enter the hall. Lorena regarded the girl with annoyance. It seemed as though now Sam was no longer her interest, neither were those that surrounded him. I looked at her over my shoulder and waved apologetically while I was dragged away. Bill appeared at her shoulder, and he regarded me with a frown at the same time he linked his arm through Lorena's to lead her away.

"Sookie!" Amelia ducked us into the nearest dark corner away from the crowd, her wide eyes on me. "Ginger!?"

I groaned internally. Oh no, who had told Amelia?

"What?" I gasped.

"You know what!" she whisper-shouted at me, waving her hands frantically.

"Who told you?" I whisper-shouted back, taking a cursory look over my shoulder to be sure no one was listening.

"Pamela!" she rolled her eyes as though that should be obvious. "She's devastated."

"I know…" I murmured, guilt washing over me again.

"The Captain and the detective promised us she had nothing to do with Sam going missing…" she rolled her eyes. "I knew that of course… but I think Auntie was crushed. She just wanted it over, however horrible it could be."

"That is understandable…" I think sadly about poor Sam – more guilt seizing my heart.

"But I am going to get her somehow…"Amelia said, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Amelia… please, be careful…" I pleaded with her.

"Don't you worry about me! I am no fool. I won't do a thing until we're in Cape Town and I can send Daddy a telegram!"

She went into a detailed account of her plans. I knew it would be foolish to try and dissuade her, so I just listened and nodded and hoped that by the time we reached shore she would have thought things over.

The Dining Hall had been decorated a little bit differently tonight, the lighting was a bit more subdued while the stage was bathed in it. Tables and chairs had been dragged further along the walls, forcing people to sit closer and mingle. The band was already playing – Lafayette Reynolds commanding a great deal of attention with his beautiful saxophone melodies. Tara Thornton was still only warming up in the background, smiling at the people – two other similarly dressed black women at her shoulders. Jason would never believe I had actually seen them perform.

I started heading in the direction where our table used to be while Amelia disappeared from my side. I stopped in my stride as a couple moved out of my way and I saw, standing by the spot where my party was now stationed, Eric and Lorena, side my side and smiling. He looked dashing. He preferred the single shirts with rolled up sleeves and the khaki pants, but he could certainly wear a suit – and tonight's suit was the purest black, with a vest and bow tie – his hair looked darker in the dim light. His tall, towering figure made such an impression. He had his hands tucked in his pockets as he seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with Lorena –who smiled toothily in return – she probably was already thinking of all the things she could do with his diamonds.

As soon as he saw me his demeanor changed. From pleasant and conversational to electrically charged. His eyes darkened into the stormiest of blues as he trailed his eyes over me as though he was seeing me for the first time – he shifted and I could see him excusing himself before he strode towards me – the gait to his walk was almost a threat – reminding me of a feline predator. The moment he stopped in front of me and tilted my chin up softly I shuddered – warmth bubbled in my belly. I suddenly had the insane notion everyone in the room knew what we had done and almost as if I could suddenly read minds, I imagined their poisonous words directed at me.

"You look stunning." he said silkily, although his eyes now remained respectfully leveled with mine.

"Thank you…" I smiled timidly at him.

He took my hand gently in his and kissed my knuckles slowly, his eyes still holding mine. I couldn't help but shiver as the electricity of his touch rippled through me – as if my whole body collectively remembered the things he could do with that mouth.

"You are sitting with me tonight," he told me, very pleased.

"Oh?" I cast a quick glance at Lorena, she was sitting down at the table, watching us deliberately. She smiled serpentinely at me, her white teeth peeking at me through her crimson lips. She was obviously fine with it. She was probably on the clouds about it.

Bill sat several seats away from Lorena, and he too was watching us, with a much more contemptuous look in his chilly blue eyes. I tried not to think about it. If he was feeling protective or jealous – I shouldn't care either way.

"Very well…" I smiled up at my waiting gentleman.

He smiled at me, took my arm and started leading me away, just as the band finished a performance, and the room broke into feverish applause.

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N:** Concerning pregnancy and contraception – I did find some interesting things revolving around that in the early 1900s. If you're a history buff, you might want to google _Birth Control Movement_ and _Margaret Sanger_ – what a lady! World War I popularized condoms although they pre-dated WWI. Betcha didn't know that! Maybe some of you did!

I'm mentioning this because a couple of you talked about her being possibly pregnant and I thought "hell yes, I should probably address that!" and because of that I found all these interesting things. I already wrote one pregnant Sookie, and I don't want Offshore to be about that. I don't want to spoil my own story so I will leave it at that.


	34. Chapter 34

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

He moved his hand down to my lower back when we reached his table and it felt as warm as I did. Eric eased me onto a chair right next to Sir Godric, across from Pamela, who was distracted clapping for the band.

"Well it is nice to see you again, Miss Stackhouse!" Sir Godric turned to me on his seat while Eric took his chair next to mine.

"It is good to see you again too, Sir Godric!" I smiled.

Sir Godric studied me with dancing blue eyes and a smile before he nodded. "I have been telling this young man for years one day a lovely girl would knock him off his arrogant feet! Well done, lass!"

My eyes widened slightly at his comment and I looked over my shoulder to Eric, who was regarding Sir Godric with that polite disapproval people sometimes display around the senile elderly. But when he looked at me he smiled and shrugged minimally.

"Bah!"

I jumped at the bark directed at us from across the table. Another man, almost as old as Sir Godric was regarding us with narrowed eyes. He was sitting next to Pamela, who raised her eyebrow at him.

"There is no mending this one! I don't give it the remaining of the journey for it to end." he sneered at Eric in an Italian accent - before he looked at me almost pityingly. "Not your fault of course, my dear…"

I froze in my seat when Eric stared back at the older man with ice in his eyes, his jaw set and tight.

"Come now Ocella. That is a very horrible thing to say!" Pamela patted his hand as a mother admonishing a child. "Our dear Sookie is not used to your unpleasantness yet."

"No one ever is," Sir Godric laughed beside me and when he looked at me he smiled kindly. "Forgive our friend Alpert – he is _always_ like this."

I am unsure if I should laugh along with him or not so I look to Eric for guidance. His eyes are still on Mr. Ocella, and I would never want to be on the receiving end of that look. Mr. Ocella in turn looks pleased with himself as he takes a sip from his drink. Pamela catches my eye and just shakes her head dismissively. I sit back and decide not to say anything. Conversation takes an entirely different turn soon and when I chance another look at him, Eric has relaxed considerably, and smiles at me over the rim of his glass.

I smiled and looked away foolishly embarrassed. I felt his hand stroking up my thigh – my eyes widened, but all he does is reach for my hand, firmly clasped over my knee. I squeezed his hand in mine and allowed him to hold it over my lap. I'm holding hands with Mr. Northman – I stifled a giggle.

Pamela seems to be in charge of keeping Mr. Ocella in line as she holds conversation with him most of the time. That is, until the singing starts. The minute Tara Thornton's raspy voice takes over, Pamela, and a lot of other people, stop talking altogether and turn to watch her.

I too straighten up in my seat so I can see her – she has a beautiful smile as she sings, and she enraptures the crowd with practiced ease. The other two women stand behind her, singing along while swaying their hips and snapping their fingers. It is amusing to me that it takes me being in the middle of the ocean, far away from home, to actually hear the fabled music from my home State. It is also amusing to see an almost entirely black band playing for a room full of white elitists. Trust the French to surprise you.

Sophie Anne Leclerq and Talbot Angelis were on the dancing floor again. It's going to be one of those nights!

I can see Pamela's smile faltering every once in a while and I know she's thinking of poor Ginger. I see Amelia, Octavia and Tray nowhere and feel bad for them. Poor Sam… the guilty feelings return – leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Can we talk?" I turned to Eric to speak over the loud music.

Eric looked at me, eyes searching – he nodded and started to rise, then he offered me his hand. We ignored the curious looks around us and we made it for the doors while the singing and the dancing continued inside.

Fortunately the rain has let up completely, but the night is very chilly. I try not to think about it as we walk alongside the railing – distant lightning in the clouds catches my eye and distracts me. It's terrifying and beautiful.

"Did you want you to talk?" Eric asked tentatively when I remained quiet, waiting for the next burst of light on the horizon.

I looked up at him next to me and nodded. "What is happening with Ginger?"

Eric blinked repeatedly; clearly he had been trying not to think of the unpleasant for the evening. But he indulged me, leaning against the railing on his back – facing the lit Dining Hall behind me.

"She is in custody. They are treating her well," he assured me. "It is very likely she is going to be absolved. She is a woman, she has Pamela and I behind her – we will do our best to set her free."

"What did her note say?" I asked.

"It said she couldn't lie anymore. That she had killed Franklin Mott while trying to defend herself. That she wasn't going to tell them anything that would compromise us – she asked us to not interfere." Eric sounded simultaneously proud and ashamed. "She was willing to take the fall alone."

I swallowed. "But… did she… tell them about Mott killing…?" Eric shook his head. "Oh… then why…?"

"Investigation could go on," Eric. "If it does they might find out."

"Oh… do you think they will?"

"That depends on how largely the authorities are willing to pursue a case in international waters." He pondered for a moment, rubbing his chin, his eyes somewhere above my shoulder. "Had Franklin been anyone of real importance… we would certainly be in trouble. But…"

"He was a nobody…" I completed.

"And a thief," Eric said icily.

"And they won't try to blame her for Sam either?" I asked.

"No they won't. They are willing to rule Sam's disappearance an accident – they suppose he most likely lost his balance and fell in the water."

"He was pushed!" I said with certainty.

Eric grasped my hand, tugging me closer until he could wrap his fingers around my arms. It looked as though he wanted to say something, but he hesitated and I let the misery come.

"It was my fault…" I sniffed with embarrassment, my eyes dropping to the floor.

Before I knew it I was in his arms – I tucked myself into his hold, welcoming his comfort. He was so large I felt engulfed by his embrace, like I could disappear into him. I felt his lips on the crown of my head as he tightened his arms around me. He spoke to me soothingly, telling me it wasn't true and forbidding me to say so again. I listened obediently, enjoying his warmth in contrast to the chill of the wind.

I wished my happiness weren't so tainted. Because I wanted so bad to simply be happy now – happy as I had been earlier in his cabin, when the entire world faded into nothing while he touched me. So this is what the fuss is all about… this love business… it is intoxicating and numbing. I had found it – I loved him didn't I?

I lifted my head to peer at him, touching my chin to the middle of his chest as I sniffled noisily. Eric looked down at me, one hand moving to wipe the dampness from my cheeks. He was frowning – the crease between his eyes made me want to kiss it smooth again – but I refrained myself.

"Don't cry sweet girl…" he asked me. "I don't know what to do with you when you cry."

"Mr. Northman I'm having a terrible day…" I whispered with a quirked smile.

Eric looked taken a back for a moment, then he remembered our little joke and smiled as well. The touch of his lips was enough for me to forget about the cutting wind. His hands cupped the sides of my neck and he tipped my head back – dipping his warm, velvety tongue into my hungry mouth.

The onslaught of once alien sensations rippled through me, from my core to my breasts and then all over my skin – tingling, little pleasurable shocks and warmth. I whimpered into his mouth, my hands gripping onto his lapels for support as I felt suddenly dizzy.

"Sookie, Sookie…" Eric whispered against my mouth as we came up for air. "You threaten my control…"

"Huh?" I mumbled, still reeling, my eyes remained closed for if I opened them the earth would surely be spinning.

Somebody cleared their throat near us, and I gasped, peeling my eyes open and instinctively taking a step back, although my hands still gripped the lapels of Eric's suit. His hands fell from my neck to my waist protectively as we both turned to regard our intruder.

A crew official stood a few respectable steps away from us – he looked younger than me, and slightly embarrassed at having witnessed our passionate moment.

"Mr. Eric Northman?"

"Yes?" Eric replied coolly, his fingers gripping my waist tighter when the young man's eyes flitted over me briefly.

"I have a note for you, sir…" the young man stepped forward holding a white, blank envelope. "From Mr. Edgington."

Eric frowned, looking at the envelope before taking it – he nodded at the young man.

"Sir… miss," he nodded at us both and quickly scurried away.

I watched apprehensively as Eric opened the envelope and retrieved the folded note. I dropped my hands and wrung them in front of me instead. Eric kept one of his hands at my waist as he read the note – his frown deepened.

"What does it say?" I asked, hating the knot forming in my throat.

Eric handed me the note without a word.

"_Important telegraph reported merchant ship rescued shipping boat during a storm last night – around 8000 yards north – they report they have a male American with them. We should talk._"

I looked up from the piece of paper, my eyes widening with hope and awe – Eric looked thoughtful as he stared at the piece of paper in my hand. He scratched his chin pensively.

"Is he saying what I think he is saying?" I gasped, unable to contain hope from dripping through my voice.

Eric eyed me sadly, his hand that rested at my waist, rubbed back and forth soothingly. "I think we shouldn't get our hopes up, Sookie. I should go talk to him – I am not sure why he would want to speak to me privately without knowing it is Merlotte for sure."

"Why do you say that?" I frowned.

"Because reporting this to me or anyone really, would only happen if they were certain." Eric explained.

"You think there is more," I deduced.

Eric chuckled bitterly. "It's always more." He grasped my hand and nodded towards the Dining Hall. "I am leaving you with Pamela, come."

After Eric eased me onto my chair, he walked over to Pamela and spoke into her ear. Her eyes widened and flew over to mine – she nodded tightly. Eric straightened up and sent me a reassuringly look before he turned back toward the entrance, and disappeared into the crowd.

Pamela looked at me, her own blue eyes wide as she reached for her glass and drank to the last drop. Applause erupted in the hall again, and we both looked away from each other and clapped with the others politely.

**xoxoxoxox**

**RUSSELL**

If our suspicions were true, Sam Merlotte would have been gone for a mere 3 days – it was likely he had survived that long – if the fishing boat had rescued him on the first night. The Captain had no more details – in fact, if it weren't for the alert we had given the previous day, the report might not have come in at all. The storm that was threatening to reach us had completely destroyed smaller ships north of us. If Mr. Merlotte had been in one of them, he was now in a French merchant ship heading to Cape Town – just like the _Sea Dazzler_ – divine providence – or irony.

We did not want to alert Mrs. Fant and Miss Carmichael yet, because if it turned out to be false news, they would be devastated. However, I felt compelled to call for Mr. Northman. I felt like a conversation was in order. Time to confirm some of his suspicions about me, and alert him of some of my own.

"Ah! Mr. Northman! Good of you to come!" I said jovially as I pulled my door open and stepped back. "Please, come on in!"

My cabin is considerably humbler than Mr. Northman's – and, at present, it evidences what kind of work I do. I watched my guest sweep his eyes over my wall, full of papers with names and circles on them. I am sure he didn't miss his own name and that of his Broadway friend and Miss Stackhouse. He cocked an eyebrow at me as he walked further into the room.

"Am I supposed to be seeing any of this?"

I smiled apologetically. "Our circumstances are not ideal." I splay my hands to indicate the crammed room. "But I am taking a calculated risk here…" I gestured towards the only empty chair in the room. "Please."

Mr. Northman sat down, his eyes never leaving mine – his stoic mask was so far unchanging.

"I apologize for taking you away from the party but… I assumed you would be most interested in the news."

"That depends…" Mr. Northman regarded me coolly, crossing one leg on top of the other. "Is it Samuel Merlotte?"

I shrugged as I sat on the edge of my desk, pushed against the wall were all my notes were either hanging on the wall or spread over the desktop. "Mr. Merlotte has been missing for nearly seventy two hours. An American man is rescued along with a crew of South African fishermen and one Englishman Captain? All the ships within reasonable range have been accounted for – ours is the only one missing an American."

Mr. Northman sighed deeply. "That is very good news then. His Aunt will be thrilled."

"We should probably wait for confirmation before we tell _her_," I reasoned. Mr. Northman nodded. "Now… the other reason I asked you to come Mr. Northman, is a personal one." I started.

"I am listening."

"You know our good friend Georgia Krasiki, of course? She spoke highly of you. Would it surprise you to hear she has hired me to follow Lorena on this cruise and see what she was up to?"

Mr. Northman, unsurprisingly, smirked. "That's Georgia."

I nodded. "She suspected her daughter-in-law was after her next future late husband. She has this…idea that Lorena is some professional black widow," I laughed.

Mr. Northman frowned. "I am not exactly trusting of Lorena but Charles died of natural causes."

"Oh I know… Georgia knows that. But, you see…" I paused, thinking about how much I wanted to tell her. "Georgia found an old picture of Lorena… and since then she has insisted Lorena is not the woman she claimed to be. She thinks she is some sort of crook who fooled Charles for his money. She is also convinced she will do it again."

"Does Georgia aspire to become some sort of vigilante for unsuspecting fools?" Mr. Northman asked with annoyance.

I laughed, understanding his position. It did sound very foolish a pursuit, especially considering the only man who could benefit from such truths was already dead. I reached behind me on the desk, for the old photograph Georgia had brought to me months ago. I leaned forward, nodding for Mr. Northman to take it. He watched me dubiously before he reached for it, sat back and examined the picture with his own eyes. For a long moment, Mr. Northman was quiet, nearly unmoving as he studied it.

"Does… the man look familiar to you, Mr. Northman?" I asked gently.

"That is a younger William Compton…" he sighed, turning his eyes up to mine. "In Louisiana?"

"That is not the story you heard about Mr. Compton, is it?" I grinned.

"No. No it isn't."

"He doesn't have a Southern accent, neither does Lorena…" I continued. "Neither does Miss Stackhouse of course!"

This got more of a reaction out of Mr. Northman – he sat up a little straighter and tilted his head at me.

"What are you implying, detective?"

"It is very simple… Mr. Northman." I paused – wanting to be as tactful as possible. "Lorena is not after a new husband. But her _protégé_ Miss Stackhouse _is_. And… before _you_ she had found one other one… our poor Mr. Sam Merlotte."

**xoxoxoxox**


	35. Chapter 35

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I was running out of breath pacing just in the small space of my bedroom in Lorena's cabin. I had wanted to stay with Pamela to wait for Eric to return from his meeting with the detective. But things didn't quite go as planned. Pamela had to leave the table for a performance along with Tara and Lafayette on stage – people were thrilled. I was momentarily distracted by their well rehearsed duet. Before she returned, Lorena had walked out to the table, asked me where Eric was – when I stared at her too long, having no idea of what to say without telling her the truth, she had huffed and told me to follow her. I couldn't exactly refuse and stay seated at a table full of older men while Pamela wasn't even with me, so I meekly followed her out. I am not quite sure what she was so vexed about. She made me sit with her in our sitting room and drink tea before bed.

I couldn't sleep at first. I paced around for an hour and then I tossed and turned for two more in my bed. I wanted to know if Sam was alive! Oh God, let it be true! Let Sam be alive! Then I'll think about how that will change everything – I will worry about that later. Right now I just wanted Sam to be alive – for Amelia, for Octavia, heavens for me too!

Sleep eluded me longer still when I realized I would have liked to be in Eric's bed instead. It would be warmer and he would be there. I sighed and burrowed myself further into my cold bed and waited restlessly for my eyes to close out of sheer exhaustion.

Sunday morning I woke up to Lorena yanking my covers and whipping the curtains open – I had overslept. It meant nothing to her I had had trouble sleeping, and, after commenting on the horrible circles under my eyes she ordered me to cover it up with makeup after I cleaned myself. Lorena's authoritarian posture was more unbearable than most days, but I had to play my part.

She picked a Sunday dress for me, all in white and lace and when I noticed her black tulle veil hanging from her hat I realized she was planning to go to the church service. She had us eat breakfast in our cabin with Bill, who was also wearing a Sunday suit. I knew everything Lorena did was calculated, but I really didn't understand her plans for this morning. Certainly she would know Mr. Northman wasn't even Christian? At least I didn't think he was – I hadn't seen a single crucifix or bible in his cabin, while Pamela had them on display.

I realized I should probably be ashamed of myself – I knew nearly nothing about the man I had given myself to mere days after meeting him. Intended husband or not, surely what I did was appalling by anyone's standards. I couldn't dwell on those thoughts for long however - Lorena hooked my arm through hers and marched us into the chapel.

I sat between Lorena and Bill in the third row, behind the Bakers and Octavia Fant, Amelia and Tray. Amelia smiled at me sadly when she looked over her shoulder briefly and I felt my heart clenching in pain for her. Because I was already in church, I silently started praying that Sam was really alive.

I could see Pamela in the front row, and, to my surprise, Ginger was standing next to her in a somber grey frock, her eyes downcast during the hymns. Had she been allowed out for worship? My eyes roamed around the chapel and I saw the Captain behind the minister and two officials with their eyes on Ginger. Poor Ginger – I wondered if people would have figured out who she was when she was escorted in. I saw some other members of the North Star party, Sir Godric and Victor Madden, and even the unpleasant Alpert Ocella, taciturn as ever as he pretended to sing with everyone else while looking deeply put off. But no Eric – perhaps I had been right then. I peeked at Lorena to see if she was miffed by his absence, but she wasn't. So, if she hadn't come to impress him somehow – what was this about? I don't remember her ever going to church when we were in New York – sometimes she was really strange!

I looked over to my other side and Bill was looking straight ahead, not even moving his lips – he looked deep in thought and I frowned. He had barely talked to me today, but he had also not looked upset with me either – which I was growing accustomed to since Mr. Northman started courtship. The singing finally ceased and we were told to sit down. I glimpsed Lorena reaching into her handbag for a handkerchief. She discreetly wiped at the corners of her eyes. I couldn't help but gape at her in surprise, which caused her to look at me sharply.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare!?" she hissed.

I looked away quickly. Why was she crying? How often did she do that? Bill sighed deeply beside me and I looked over at him too, but he simply ignored me. What a strange morning…

I retreat into my own mind during sermon – I can't help it. I slept under six hours, I'm anxious and nervous to find out about Sam and I'm upset over how much suffering I seem to have brought down on innocent people like Amelia and Octavia. When voices grow louder and I hear people moving, I finally come back, blinking my eyes as I reacquaint myself with my surroundings.

Bill offered me his hand and I took it as I stood up – our eyes met briefly and he smiled faintly at me. I smiled back, wondering what had gotten into him and Lorena today.

Lorena started speaking with Mrs. Fant in whispered tones as Amelia made her way over to me – she watched Bill warily before she kissed both my cheeks.

"Sookie, we missed you at breakfast."

"We ate in our cabin," I explained, looking over my shoulder at Bill who was watching us. "Excuse us, Mr. Compton…" I said before I took Amelia's arm and started steering her away. "Have there been any important announcements this morning?" I asked eagerly.

"Announcements?" Amelia frowned. "No… what sort of announcement are you expecting?"

I swallowed in dismay – the Captain had not made a formal announcement about the rescued fishing boat… so maybe it hadn't been Sam after all. I looked down at the floor, my spirits sinking.

"Can you believe they allowed Ginger out?" Amelia suddenly whispered to me.

I looked up and then followed her eyes. Ginger was discreetly stepping between her two escorts and leaving through a side door, watched by a somber Captain and a visibly upset Pamela. She looked over to me and sighed deeply. I tried to smile encouragingly at her, but she simply looked away and started turning around.

"Amelia…" I turned back to my friend. "I need to go find Eric. Will we speak later?" I asked gently.

Amelia's eyes widened suddenly and she gripped my arm tighter and started pulling me further away from the crowd. "About Eric… he looked very strange this morning!"

My heart plummeted into my stomach. "Strange how?"

"He was distracted – frowning. No one seemed to be able to engage him in conversation!" Amelia whispered. "Pamela was very quiet too!"

My breath hitched. "Was Russell Edgington around? Is he here?" I asked, suddenly looking around for the brown haired man.

Amelia shrugged sincerely. "I honestly can't remember if he was."

I looked again in the direction Pamela had been sitting, but she was gone and I sighed in frustration. I needed to find out what had transpired last night before I went sick with worry.

"Sookie, dear!" Lorena called me in a sing song voice.

We looked over to where she was standing with Octavia, while Bill and Tray flanked them. Amelia and I looked at each other, nodded with resignation and moved to join them. Lorena immediately seized my arm and took the lead of the group.

"Wasn't service just moving this morning? We should really pray for the poor man's soul – no matter how wicked he was!"

I frowned at that – I hadn't been paying attention at all. Had they been holding service for Franklin Mott? Was that why Ginger was here? I remained quiet while Lorena prattled on about whatever she liked. I wanted nothing more than to get away from the group and go searching for Eric.

I was finally able to get away when Lorena convinced a very unwilling Octavia to accompany her and Mrs. Baker on a game of bridge. Bill had long disappeared with the men so I knew there would be no one watching me. As soon as Lorena was too distracted _charming_ the other women, I made my way through the crowd in the Game Room and outside onto the deck. The sky was still pretty bleak, although the sun peeked through the heavy clouds this morning. There were fewer people out today because of the still unpleasant weather, so it was difficult to miss Detective Edgington speaking to a couple of officials just where I was walking by – I tried to make it as though I hadn't seen him and walked straight past them quick on my feet.

"Oh, Miss Stackhouse?" Russell Edgington called out as soon as I had my back to him.

I halted, closing my eyes and huffing in frustration before I turned around, a polite smile on my lips.

"Detective… anything I can help you with?"

Mr. Edgington gesticulated to the officials and they nodded, walking away at a brisk pace, I watched, doing my best to look stoic as the man approached me, a curious frown on his face.

"Yes there is, actually," he smiled amiably. "However, I shouldn't probably keep you from whatever you were off to do. Could I speak later to you, Miss Stackhouse?"

I swallowed. "About what?"

He smiled again, almost paternally. "Don't you worry Miss Stackhouse. I assure you, you are safe with me. I spoke about this to your fiancé, if that eases your worries."

I tilted my head curiously. He asked Eric permission to speak with me? What was he trying to tell me?

"Oh… well…" I looked around us, trying to find a way to evade him. "We could speak later I suppose… if you insist…"

"I do," he smiled again, making me nervous. "I will find you." He took one last fleeting look at me before turning around and walking away.

He'll _find _me? What type of appointment was that? I watched the detective calmly moving away and shook my head to myself – I would have to ask Eric about that. _If_ I could find him that is. I knocked on his door, on Pamela's door – they weren't there. I tried the bar at the Common Hall and the Game Rooms. I was starting to grow more and more frustrated when most of the morning had gone by and I still hadn't found them.

I dropped myself on a lounger outside the Game Room, so I wouldn't have to go in and have Lorena see me – I sighed and stared up and down the deck. Not even Pamela was here! I stared down at my hands on my lap, my poor night's sleep was getting to me already – I felt like curling up right where I was and just going to sleep. The sun had managed to break through the clouds and stay with us a while longer and my eyes drooped as I sat with my head bowed, enjoying the heat on my skin.

Suddenly, a long shadow was cast over me, taking away my sun and I frowned looking up. Sir Godric was standing right in front of me, smoking a pipe – he winked at me jovially, his salt and pepper mustache twitching.

"Taking a nap, are we?" he teased me with a chuckle.

I blinked the sleep from my eyes and scrambled to my feet. "Sir Godric! Good morning!" I sounded overly cheerful, but I was too happy. _Finally_ someone who might have seen Eric or Pamela.

"Having a game of bridge?" he nodded towards the Game Room behind me, while he held his pipe.

"Oh… no…" I said looking over my shoulder and remembering Lorena was in there, and that she best not see me standing outside doing nothing. "I was merely…" Yes, I was about to fall asleep. "Tell me! I haven't been able to find Eric this morning. Have you seen him?"

"Ah yes, 'course I have!" Godric chuckled. "We were all locked in with the Captain!" he leaned closer to me with a mock mysterious air about him. "Taking care of secret business, ye see?"

Oh I hoped the secret business had something to do with Sam being alive. I indulged him and giggled at his playfulness. Old men always appreciate silly, giggling women – Sir Godric was no different.

"So, he's been a bit busy, you see?" he straightened himself up, narrowing his eyes as he watched me through a puff of smoke. "But I suppose I can lead you to him now – if you would give me the honor of parading around with a pretty young lass at my arm." He leaned closer again, arching his eyebrows. "It's been a while, you see?"

Now I laughed genuinely – at times, Sir Godric looked much younger than he was – and now I knew it had to do with his personality. I nodded and gladly took his arm and allowed him to lead me away. He distracted me by pointing at seagulls and random ship parts. I tried to act as though it was all very riveting. We were approaching the entrance to the elite cabins on the seventh deck – when Pamela walked out, distractedly adjusting her hat – she stopped when she saw us.

"Sookie! Sir Godric?" she looked at us curiously.

"Ah, hello again Pammie!" Godric greeted her. "I was just escorting Miss Stackhouse here to your doors! She is looking for her Eric."

"I see," Pamela smiled at the older man. "I would be happy to help. Eric is not in his cabin at the moment – I can keep Sookie company until he returns."

Well that was a relief, at least I hoped Pamela knew something I didn't.

"Very well!" Sir Godric released my arm and gently patted my hand. "Thank you for indulging the old man here, girl!"

"Always a pleasure, Sir Godric!" I beamed at him.

Pamela and I watched as Sir Godric strolled away, stuffing his pipe once again. After a moment, Pamela tugged on my arm and drew me to the carpeted corridors inside. She led us to Eric's cabin and sat us down on the couch before she spoke.

"Is Sam alive?"I asked eagerly.

Pamela nodded with haunted eyes. "It has been confirmed it is him."

"Oh! Thank God!" before I knew it I had thrown my arms around Pamela and squealed.

She stiffened for a moment and I pulled away immediately. "I am sorry!"

Pamela blinked at me and laughed. "That is fine, Sookie. You just surprised me… that was very _Ameliaesque_ of you!"

I blushed – I was usually more contained than Amelia – she was clearly influencing me. "Oh! Does Amelia know?" I asked.

Pamela shook her head. "I presume Eric is on his way to Mrs. Fant's cabin to tell them. They decided they have the right to know first. The Captain might make an announcement this evening."

"Octavia is with Lorena in the Game Room right now…" I said, as I tried to remember whether I had seen her leave at any moment or not. Then something else occurred to me. "Oh no! Lorena will know tonight?"

Pamela tilted her head at me. "Do you _really_ think Lorena pushed Sam?"

"I don't know why, but I am certain of it!" I spoke with conviction.

Pamela smirked. "This is the first time I hear your accent."

I covered my mouth with my hands and Pamela laughed. "It is quite charming!"

"I need to watch myself."

"Maybe around others. Well if it was Lorena… she will be quite scared to know he is alive!"

"Yes… she will…" I started wringing my hands.

"You fear she will do something worse to try and save herself?" Pamela asked me.

"I don't know…" I shrugged honestly. "I don't know Lorena that well. What I know about her is that you can't underestimate her."

"Clearly… if she was willing to kill a man…" Pamela shook her head. "You know that wasn't very smart of her."

"Trying to kill Sam?" I asked.

Pamela nodded. "From what we know of her, Lorena is a cunning woman. If what led her to try and kill him was a confrontation about her plans for him… she must have simply lost her mind."

"Maybe she did…" I remembered somebody else. "Why did they allow Ginger to attend church today?"

Pamela sighed, sadness coloring her eyes. "She wanted to pray for forgiveness. The Captain allowed it. Poor Ginger – it is all my fault."

I frowned. "How is it your fault?"

"I encouraged her to go back to Franklin," Pamela admitted, flushing in embarrassment – it was strange – I had never seen her blush before. "I was afraid he could be plotting something else against us and I wondered… if Ginger were to appear to be interested in him again…" Pamela shook her head, looking away, her embarrassment worsening. "It only endangered her… now she could go to jail over that scum!" she spat this last part and stood.

I watched sympathetically as Pamela started walking around impatiently. It really was so sad. Ginger was only defending herself – even if that came to be proved and she was set free – it would be a nightmare going through the process while in custody like a villain.

"I'm really sorry Pam…" I called her softly. "But we just have to be grateful he couldn't hurt her in the end… She defended herself and sent him to hell instead! Ginger is one brave lady!" I smiled, trying to be positive.

Pamela stopped, watching me and finally nodded, with a discreet smile of her own. "She sure is."

The door to the cabin opened abruptly and we snapped our heads towards it to see Eric stepping in, looking at the floor - a grave frown on his forehead. He stopped as he saw Pamela standing across from him. Pamela rolled her eyes towards me and Eric followed, finding me on his couch, watching him expectantly. His expression softened fractionally before he closed the door behind him and started shrugging his suit jacket off.

"Well Octavia and Amelia can sleep peacefully again," he said softly. "Did you tell her?" he asked Pamela but his eyes were on me.

"I did. I'm surprised Tray Dawson didn't get to them first," Pamela snorted.

"We told them together." Eric said.

"Was Mrs. Fant all right?" I asked, worried for her blood pressure. "Wasn't it too much for her?"

Eric shook his head. "She is fine. Amelia sent for the physician regardless, so she will be looked at one way or another."

I nodded, relief coursing through me, I relaxed in my seat. Pamela stared between the two of us for a moment and straightened herself up.

"Well I should go back to my cabin – lunch time will be soon!" she started walking towards the door as Eric opened it for her. "See you later, Sookie!" she said brightly.

I nodded, frowning at her abrupt retreat. Should I go too? I stood up awkwardly and made to step away but Eric had closed the door and was watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"Well… lunch _is_ soon…" I flushed, realizing Pamela had purposefully left us alone. "I should…" I pointed to the door behind him as he strode towards me. "Go…?"

"You're uncertain?" he smirked.

I glared at him, knowing he was toying with me. He'd stopped right in front of me, forcing me to throw my neck back so I could face him.

"Well I have been trying to speak with you all morning! But you were late! So now I should go back to Lorena before lunch or she'll be mad."

"I couldn't find you last night…" Eric said, reaching to touch my face. "Pamela said she lost you sometime during her performance."

"Lorena came for me," I shrugged.

"She really is a nuisance," Eric rolled his eyes.

"What else did Russell Edgington want with you?" I asked. "And why does he want to speak with me again?"

Eric's eyes flashed darkly for a moment, as if I had reminded him of something unpleasant. He grasped my hand, pulling me to sit down on the couch with him.

"We're going to have to be very careful with Russell now. It turns out my suspicions about him were correct. He is a friend of Lorena's mother-in-law, and she is having him investigate Lorena. He knows she and Bill Compton had some sort of past in New Orleans, and he knows you're the one Lorena is using to lure wealthy men to now."

My heart plummeted to my feet and I felt suddenly very sick. "Oh…"

Eric arched his eyebrows. "What did Bill and Lorena tell you of their past?"

"They never told me their story in details. I know they were in love once and that Lorena and Bill used to do things for money together – but that is all I know. I don't even know how Lorena came to marry her late husband or why she and Bill didn't stay together. Why?"

Eric shook his head, his eyes becoming distant. "It might be helpful to know more. But we can take care of that later," he stroke my fingers in his large hands. "The important thing is that he thought you were fooling me for my money – I set him straight about that – I won't have anyone spreading disgusting rumors about you…"

I smiled with gratitude. "Thank you."

"I wanted to let you tell him the whole story – you should decide what he can know. That includes what went on with Sam…"

I swallowed, understanding this included my suspicion that Lorena might have tried to kill him.

"If I tell him the whole truth… can it hurt you and Pam somehow?" I wondered.

Eric sighed, sitting back on the couch, taking my hand with him, forcing me to scoot closer and deeper into the couch as well. "Only Franklin Mott could be a problem – he is dead and now that it is known who killed him and why, I don't think we're at a great risk. Russell is working as a private detective – he might be curious about Richard De Beaufort's case, but I don't think anything has made it possible for him to connect Franklin and Richard so far. Mott's connection with Lorena and Compton shouldn't be a problem – but he shouldn't even broach the subject with you."

I sighed, trying to steel myself and nodded. "I will think carefully about what to tell him. If Lorena finds out about this…"

"You have nothing to fear from her," Eric said firmly, tugging me closer until he could wrap his arms around me. "You're with me now."

I sighed and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes. "When she hears about Sam being alive she is going to be very mad."

"She can't hurt him where he is now," Eric said. "But if you're ever afraid of her Sookie, you can always come stay with me."

I opened my eyes and lifted my head to stare at him. "Eric, no! People would talk!"

"Only behind our backs," he teased, running his fingers through my hair.

I couldn't help it, I laughed – Eric smiled. "You may not care about your reputation Mr. Northman, but I certainly do care about mine. As long as Lorena thinks I have you under my spell, I don't think she will do anything against me."

"Well… in that case your reputation is safe, Miss Stackhouse… I am indeed under your spell."

He kissed me to prove his point – exhaustion seeped out of me at the same time electricity rippled everywhere under my skin. The kiss was brief and contained and when he pulled away I could see in his eyes he was barely restraining himself. I breathed in sharply, my limbs suddenly seemed to go limp. I could have gone a whole life without knowing what this felt like – this intoxicating magnetism, this feeling of pure joy at being with someone. If I hadn't been on this ship, I would have never met him, and thought love was just something others make look more amazing than it actually is. The thought was depressing.

"What are you thinking?" Eric asked curiously, his eyes roaming about my face.

I blushed, and dropped my eyes to his chest – I couldn't quite start spewing ridiculous poetry about love now. Were Eric a young man my age I might have felt braver about talking about my feelings – but I knew Eric probably had been with many women before me and didn't likely dwell in silly conversations about how being together set his stomach aflutter and skin ablaze. I started fingering one of his buttons to distract myself.

"Nothing," I said.

Eric seized my chin in one large hand and tipped my head back, his eyes curious and playful now – a tiny smile curling his perfect lips.

"Nothing? I can see the gears turning…"

I blushed harder at the prospect of having to confess my thoughts but Eric rescued me from the embarrassment by covering my lips with his again – this time with absolutely no restraint.

**xoxoxoxox**


	36. Chapter 36

**xoxoxoxox**

**RUSSELL**

I had been watching the little group all throughout lunch. Miss Stackhouse had been once again moved to the Captain's table to sit beside her fiancé. Miss Carmichael and Miss Stackhouse had their heads bowed close to one another and there seemed to be a lot of smiling and giggling happening. Certainly they were celebrating the news about Mr. Merlotte. Everyone at that table, which included most of the North Star Company - already knew of his mostly guaranteed safe return. I knew the Captain was holding off a broader announcement for the evening - he hoped to have more details by then.

Mrs. De Beaufort was still very distraught over her trusted employee's arrest - but I had seen her smile at the girls and lean over the table to whisper with them. All the men at that table were generally very happy. The threat of some lunatic being possibly targeting people in their company had been dissipated and their missing comrade was found alive and would be returned to them not long after we made port in Cape Town. At Octavia Fant's table, however, I was impressed to see her and the other North Star boy's effort to not happily relay the news to the rest of their party. I frowned slightly at their apparent determination in remaining completely stoic throughout the meal. They only rarely smiled or talked. At one point, I saw Mr. Northman looking thoughtfully at them. I remembered he had asked me to allow him and Mr. Dawson to tell Mrs. Fant and Miss Carmichael the news - and I had allowed it. Now I was curious as to what type of instructions he had given them as they seemed to be purposefully acting as though nothing had changed.

I searched my memories for anything relevant concerning Mr. Merlotte and the people at that particular table - something to justify Mrs. Fant and Mr. Dawson's careful discretion. A lamp lit over my head and my eyebrows arched as I remembered one particularly strange conversation I had had with Mr. Merlotte, the very the day he disappeared. My eyes flitted over the Captain's table, onto the young woman that had once been meant for him and not his senior partner... I would have to speak with Miss Stackhouse earlier than I had planned!

I caught them just outside the Dining Hall. Mr. Northman, Miss Stackhouse and Mrs. De Beaufort were walking together, further away from the crowd gathering in the doorway. I approached them determinedly, before they disappeared.

"Miss Stackhouse, Mrs. De Beaufort, Mr. Northman!" I nodded at each of them politely before turning my smile on the youngest one of them. "Do you think we could talk now, my dear?"

Mr. Northman tucked Miss Stackhouse closer to him and frowned at me questioningly. "I thought we agreed to do this later, detective."

"We did!" I nodded. "But I would really like to do this sooner rather than later!" I looked back at Miss Stackhouse whose eyes were now wide. "It's best we just get this out of the way, don't you agree?"

Miss Stackhouse looked up at Mr. Northman for guidance and he squeezed her arm comfortingly before he looked at me menacingly.

"Come to my cabin then - you can question her there."

I nodded promptly. "Whatever makes you and Miss Stackhouse more comfortable."

"Very well..." Miss Stackhouse said in a sheep's voice. "I will speak to you now."

Her eyes flitted to somewhere behind me and widened, before she looked away quickly. I frowned and looked over my shoulder. I spotted Lorena Krasiki, several steps away eyeing our little group with a frown on her usually perfectly smooth forehead. Mr. Compton was beside her, but he looked back at us passively.

I allowed Mr. Northman to stay during questioning. I had the feeling that, had I not allowed it, he would have stayed anyway. Miss Stackhouse looked simultaneously comforted and nervous about it. We sat in Mr. Northman's sitting room - the two of them on the large couch by the wall, and I on the armchair across from them - there was a center table between us. Mr. Northman stretched one long arm on top of the back of the couch and Miss Stackhouse was sitting turned towards him, even though she was facing me - it was obvious she trusted him, and even more obvious that he was very protective of her. What a strange love story this was - I hoped they appreciated the irony as much I did.

"Miss Stackhouse, I believe Mr. Northman has already spoken to you about the subject I wish to discuss with you?" the girl nodded slowly. "Good," I tried to smile reassuringly. "I am a privately hired detective on this matter and nothing you say can harm you. This is at the interest of my client, do you understand?" more slow nodding - poor girl. "Good!"

I smiled reassuringly at both of them and sat back. This should be the easy part.

"Why don't you simply tell me your story, from the beginning, Miss Stackhouse? How did you really come to meet Lorena Krasiki and what sort of deal do you have with her?"

I half expected her to turn to Mr. Northman for guidance again, but she didn't - she looked at her hands neatly folded on her lap and took a deep breath. When she looked up at me again she had a calm, resigned expression.

"I met her through Bill Compton, in New York, about four months ago..."

She went on to tell the story of how she and Bill and her older brother had lived in New York for the past two years trying to make a living. She mentioned briefly that she had once been engaged to Mr. Compton and that Lorena Krasiki and he had some sort of past and together they had talked her into making Sam Merlotte fall in love with her. She also went on to tell how she eventually regretted having agreed to it and that Miss Carmichael and Mr. Merlotte soon discovered the truth and agreed to help her get away from the tricky situation. Well, this confirmed my suspicions – Lorena and Mr. Compton were trying to get someone else's money. This would both please and enrage Georgia. She would know for sure her son had been married to a gold digger. With the information Miss Stackhouse gave me about Mr. Compton, I would maybe be able to look more into their past together in Louisiana – to get a fuller picture to present to Georgia. But the core of the story was pretty clear. What Georgia would o with this information, I didn't know.

"Very well…" I sighed deeply as a few thoughts flitted through my head. I smiled encouragingly at the now blushing young woman. She was obviously very embarrassed about her part in the whole thing and she didn't even look at Mr. Northman now, probably afraid of to see disapproval there. If she had looked at him, she would have seen only sympathy and curiosity. I imagined there were many things he still didn't know about her. But love was like that – it didn't ask many questions.

"Is that all, detective?" Miss Stackhouse asked hopefully.

I smiled thinly and shook my head. "I am afraid not my dear. I have one more question to ask of you."

"Oh?"

"You said Mr. Merlotte found the truth about you and your companions and that he wanted to help you?" she nodded. "Did he ever speak of any plans to get Lorena to justice?"

Miss Stackhouse shook her head after a moment. "Not to me, no. Although, I suppose he would have liked some kind of confrontation – he told me as much."

I nodded. "You see… the night he disappeared, he caught me on the way to your cabin to speak to Lorena and Mr. Compton," I said. "He asked me a very intriguing question that night." Both Miss Stackhouse and Mr. Northman watched me curiously. "He wanted to know if you could arrest a thief before they stole from you. You can imagine how this question sounds to me now that I know your whole story." Miss Stackhouse paled a little and frowned. "That night he walked you to your cabin. Did he speak to Lorena and Mr. Compton at all that evening?"

Miss Stackhouse shook her head. "He merely bid them goodnight and left."

"I see…" I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. Miss Stackhouse cleared her throat across from me and I looked up curiously. "Yes, my dear?"

"It's… funny you say that because… I always wondered if Sam ever confronted Lorena or Bill before he… disappeared."

I perked up at this. "Why is it that you've always wondered that, Miss Stackhouse?"

"When it was announced he went missing, Lorena was acting very mad. She yelled at me and blamed me, accused me of telling you about Franklin Mott…" she trailed off suddenly, looking even paler. Mr. Northman shifted in his seat.

I titled my head at her. "Yes, Miss Stackhouse?"

She swallowed and continued. "She thought I had told you about the fact she _knew_ Franklin Mott from before."

"Did you?" I asked. "Was it you who sent me the note?"

"I did not."

I nodded. "What else?"

"She also said in the heat of the moment, that Sam was dead and everything was ruined. The way she said it… and the desperation in her voice made me wonder whether she…" she trailed off again. "It is just a thought."

I nodded slowly, my eyes flitting to Mr. Northman. "_You_ advised Mrs. Fant and Mr. Dawson not to tell anyone at their table about Mr. Merlotte being alive."

Mr. Northman nodded after a brief hesitation. "I did."

"You believe Miss Stackhouse's theory," I concluded.

"I think it is a possibility. Lorena has been cheating people for their money for many years – who knows what else she is capable of?"

"Well, the Captain should make an announcement this evening," I pointed out.

"I suppose we'll have to watch her very carefully," Mr. Northman said calmly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well… I certainly will be watching her now!"

"Is this all, detective?" Miss Stackhouse sighed tiredly.

"Just one more thing…" I narrowed my eyes and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. "What was Lorena so afraid you could have told me about her past with Mr. Franklin Mott? She didn't kill him, what did she have to fear about my finding out she once hired her to spy on her husband?"

Mr. Northman didn't rise to the bait, and sat passively – Miss Stackhouse however, blinked repeatedly as she stared at me. _Clearly_ Lorena had lied to me. Unsurprising.

"Uhm…" the young woman stuttered. "I… I don't know...Perhaps…that fact… embarrasses her." She swallowed.

I narrowed my eyes and sat back. She was lying to me too. But I had to carefully choose my battles. I wasn't here about Franklin Mott, I had told her as such. I was here as a private detective. Franklin Mott's assassination had been solved. It shouldn't be of consequence – at least not in this conversation.

"Perhaps…" I nodded. I looked at the two of them sitting across from me. Miss Stackhouse's eyes fell to the center table between us, while Mr. Northman stared back at me, his eyes impenetrable as always. "Well, I think I have all I need," I stood up, both of them immediately following suit. "This should give me something to think about… I will definitely be speaking to some old friends in Louisiana to see what else I can find out about those two," I smiled politely. "Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Stackhouse."

She shrugged timidly. "Don't mention it."

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I wanted to hide in the bathroom – possibly deposit all the contents of my stomach in the toilet and curl into a ball. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid! Why did I have to go and open my mouth about Franklin Mott? Why? I should have just let it go! He asked me if Sam had mentioned wanting to get Lorena in trouble and I said _no_ and I should have _stopped talking_! The detective hadn't pursued that line of questioning, but I knew he was interested – I could see his beady little eyes flickering. If he pursued this, if he found out about Mott's previous involvement with the De Beauforts and Eric...

"Sookie come out!"

I winced, closing my eyes as Eric pounded on the bathroom door. I did make it in there after all, although I managed to keep my lunch. I took a deep breath as I braced myself against the sink and opened my eyes.

"Sookie open the door!" Eric stopped the pounding and I could hear his concern. "Sookie you've been in there too long." Have I? "Talk to me…"

I sighed and moved to pull the door open at once. Eric was right at the door, his hands curling into the door frame – he seemed to exhale when he saw me. Had I been in there that long?

"I'm sorry," I spouted immediately, although I wasn't sure what exactly I was apologizing for so I quickly added. "For talking too much."

Eric stared at me for a beat, his blue eyes dark and cloudy, finally he sighed, muttered something in some other language I don't know and pulled me out of the bathroom and into his sitting room.

"I thought you were sick!" he said admonishingly. "I was about to tear that door down!"

"I'm sorry!" I said again wrapping my arms around my middle. "It's just… a reaction. I have done it since I was little, I'm not used to people coming after me. I didn't even hear you!"

It was true, hiding in small spaces was something I started doing after Gran died and we were left alone with Uncle Bartlet. Whenever he went drinking and started coming after us I would quickly find a hiding place. I hadn't had to do it since Bill rescued us.

Eric watched me with a frown, his eyes running the length of my body. "Stop that!" he told me.

"Stop what?" I took a step back.

Eric reached forward and pried my arms open before pulling me into his chest. I gasped and then relaxed, wrapping my arms around his waist while he clasped a hand around my back.

"You're trembling…" he told me.

"Am I?" I stilled. I hadn't noticed.

"Does this happen often?" he asked me, his other hand sliding up and down my back soothingly.

"Not anymore, no…" I muttered, relaxing again. I rested my head against his chest and sighed. This felt good.

"There is so much I don't know about you, isn't there?" he said into my hair, a trace of regret in his voice.

"We have just met…" I pointed out. "I know nearly nothing about you too."

Eric chuckled above me and I pulled back to watch him curiously. He immediately seized my chin and tipped my head back. "Tell me you're feeling better."

I blinked. "I'm feeling better."

He frowned. "Do you mean it?"

It was my turn to chuckle. "Yes." My answer surprised me too – I did feel better. Only one other person in the world could make me feel better by just holding me, and that person had been Gran.

"Good… I didn't like to see you like that…" he confessed.

I nuzzled into his chest again to avoid his searching eyes. I had never thought about how I looked when I was like that. I guess I had seen Jason watch me with haunted eyes the first few times it happened in front of him, but we had been little and Uncle Bartlet just called me crazy Sookie and laughed it off. Bill had never seen it. I was surprised I had had that reaction after so long. I suppose causing Eric any harm was the scariest thing that could ever happen to me at this point… I stilled in his arms as I processed this little revelation.

Eric tightened his arms around me, as though he had felt me stiffening and I immediately forced myself to relax, wishing I could burrow myself deeper into his warm embrace. He seemed to have read my mind when he unexpectedly scooped me into his arms – I yipped in surprise and he smiled at me. I smiled back and watched him as he carried me over to the couch. He sat us down and I promptly cuddled into him while he removed my shoes and tossed them to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes, laying my head on his chest. The feel of his hands caressing my back and thigh were both soothing and warming in that dangerous kind of way. But I was getting used to feeling that way around him – it didn't seem like it was going away any time soon. I distracted myself by speaking.

"What if the detective pokes more into what I said about Franklin?"

Eric didn't reply immediately and I bit my lip nervously. "We will deal with that if it comes to happen."

"I'm really sorry, Eric…"

"I know… don't be. I'll take care of it."

I sighed. A moment later I yawned.

"Tired?" he nudged me.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night," I muttered, closing my eyes again. "I was worried about Sam… and you talking to the detective alone…"

"You can sleep now," he told me.

"You'll wake me up before supper?"

"I will."

I can't remember whether he carried me to bed or spilled me onto the couch, I think I fell asleep right away – my exhaustion combined with the strain I'd just put myself through guaranteeing I was dead to the world in seconds.

**xoxoxoxox**


	37. Chapter 37

**xoxoxoxox**

**PAMELA**

Eric looked as though he was about to lose his temper. Victor Madden was becoming increasingly unmanageable. Ever since the Captain had rallied the North Star party to let them know Sam Merlotte had been rescued from the sea, twice, and was currently on his way to Cape Town, maybe two days behind us, Mr. Madden had resumed his tendency to see betrayal and plotting everywhere. I had offered the boys my own sitting room for them to have their meeting since Eric's was currently occupied by Sookie. I missed Ginger - not only was she good company, she would have served them all their drinks without batting an eyelash.

I stood at the back, by the liquor shelf as I poured down their drinks, surreptitiously stealing glances at my good friend Eric. He was sitting back on one of the armchairs, one elbow resting against the plush arm of the chair as he sat facing his inflamed colleague. Victor had been the first American to join the venture and, as I understand it, he had been against allowing the Merlottes into the business. He had claimed they already had a strong monopoly of the Central and South America and they would likely just assimilate the rest of them before the end of the decade. It was all just envy, of course. The Merlottes were a competent bunch, but unlike Madden, they were discreet and made businesses with everyone. Besides, Victor was underestimating his European counterparts. Eric was but one of the cell leaders - there were many who stayed behind and allowed him to be their sole representative - him being the youngest amongst them.

What really seemed to throw the rest of the group off was how exactly was Mr. Merlotte supposed to be planning a coup on them by throwing himself at sea so he would be believed to be dead - quite a feat it must have been to swim to the nearest fishing boat! No one was taking him seriously - but that did not mean he wasn't going to be heard. It was all too time consuming and Eric and I had more important things to worry about. I sighed as I tried to exercise my patience and I walked up straight to our current speaker, offering him the first glass.

"My dear Victor! You must be parched! Scotch?"

Victor stopped speaking suddenly, and watched me initially with a look of utter confusion. He seemed to have forgotten where he was entirely! It was amusing; I wasn't accustomed to not being noticed. I smiled, urging him to take the glass from my hand. In the background, I could see Sir Godric chuckling into his hand while Ocella rolled his eyes impatiently. Victor finally blinked at me, and cleared his throat, accepting my offer.

"Right, yes, thank you Pamela dear..."

My eyes flitted over to Eric's momentarily and I smiled as he mouthed the words _thank you_. I turned back to retrieve the next glass and heard as Victor sat back down, considerably subdued.

"This is pure nonsense!" Tray Dawson spoke up. "Could we get back to discussing more relevant things?"

"You're just trying to defend your friend, Dawson!" Ocella scoffed. I rolled my eyes, deciding who was next on my list. "I am not saying Victor isn't completely insane, because he _is..." _I could hear Victor coughing into his glass. "But I do agree it is tremendous good luck for the man to survive the sea _twice_!"

"Welcome to the 20th century, Alpert!" I laughed as I handed him his glass. "There are enough ships going back and forth through the same routes that they can assist one another - thank God!"

Ocella rolled his eyes at me, but knew when to shut up. I winked at Tray Dawson, knowing he was indeed very insulted in Sam's behalf.

"This conversation is pointless," Eric said at last. "Mr. Merlotte is safe and we will meet with him and learn the facts from him once we reach Cape Town. There was no conspiracy against us as my _secretary's _assassin has been caught and it has become clear it was an accident and that Mr. Mott was _stealing _from us. So let us please move on from conspiracies and focus on our jobs. I suggest we all relax, enjoy the rest of the trip - we escaped the worst of the storm that brought Sam back to us alive, let us celebrate - not anticipate disasters."

"Well said, Eric!" Sir Godric spoke enthusiastically, winking at me when I served him his glass. "I have been dying to try the bowling lane! Ocella, what say you, old chap?" he clapped the other man's back.

I stared at my good friend ruefully from across the room. I felt terrible for all the trouble I have caused him. But I don't know what would have happened to me if it hadn't been for him. I had no one else to turn to - no one else I trusted as I had trusted him. Not even Richard - dear as he was to me we had always been terribly formal outside of appearances. We could go days without even getting together for a meal. We were in the habit of leaving notes around for each other to find, and little courteous gifts. We suspected that was what Franklin Mott first got hit hands on. Ginger admitted to having caught him sneaking into my trailer once, looking into my vanity for any scrap of paper. Our little _love notes_ as we'd called them as a joke between us, had been our fall. We had always been terribly discreet - but apparently not discreet enough. I never expected Eric to turn me down - I knew the minute I decided to call him that he would come and he would help me. I should have been more considerate at the time - I should have thought about the consequences.

I had known Eric had at one time had a crush on me. I will admit to have been unabashedly flattered. There had been flowers, flirtation and a lot of wine involved. But I knew his type and he soon learned he wasn't mine. Friendship came easily between us then. Eric was so used to simply finding women who bent over backwards for him, for his money, for his good looks, for the flattery alone. He had great respect for me because I didn't crumble to his charms - that I didn't crumble out of a technicality had no meaning to him - he had been with women who enjoyed other women as well. I was as flattered for having earned his respect as I had been for having his admiration.

He took me to France, where I met his sweet sister and we spent a very lovely summer in her company. It had been there I met Richard - my second closest friend.

I sighed and tried to push away memories of him. A dark side of me felt vindicated that Franklin had died in the hands of Ginger, the woman he had scorned and used to get ahead. It wouldn't bring Richard back - but it gave me a dark pleasure I could never part with. All the more reason I needed to see that Ginger was freed. All the more reason I needed Eric, even if I regretted the difficult positions I placed him into.

I nodded and smiled as the men filed out of my cabin, saying they hope to see me in the evening and thanking me for my drinks. Eric stayed behind, on his chair and as the last one of them left he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he watched me.

"I wish I could drop every single one of them in the ocean," he confessed.

I laughed, walking over to sit on the couch next to him; I carried the bottle to him and refilled his glass.

"Not Sir Godric... he is quite entertaining to have around!"

Eric laughed at me and leaned back, closing his eyes after nearly draining his glass.

"Tray Dawson isn't bad either." I continued.

"No... he just happens to be engaged to the biggest talker I have ever met."

"Amelia will be tamer now that her friend Sam is safe," I tried to soothe him.

"I doubt it."

I frowned watching him. "What's eating you?"

He hesitated for a moment, his studious eyes settling on my face, at last he shook his head and downed the rest of his drink. "Nothing, my dear. I am just in a bad mood after having to put up with that lot."

"Did the conversation between the detective and our Sookie unsettle you?" I prodded gently when he stood up.

"No," he said far too quickly. "Did Ginger feel better after service today?" he threw me his own question – knowing talking about Ginger upset me.

I frowned at him as I stood. "I have possibly underestimated how much she means to you," I admitted.

Eric frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You treat her problems as your own – I have only ever seen you do that for your sister… and _me_," I smiled with gratitude. "And now this girl?" I lifted an eyebrow.

Eric looked troubled for a moment; I knew he didn't like talking so candidly about these things. But finally he offered me a little teasing smile. "Jealous?"

I smirked. "Maybe a little."

Eric shook his head smiling and he tipped my chin up gently. "You are precious to me, Pam."

I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to really answer my earlier question so I smiled back and grasped his hand, pressing it to my chest. If amidst all this he was able to find happiness in that simple girl I should be happy for him – I was just more worried for him than happy right now.

"Supper is soon," I reminded him.

His eyes dropped to the floor between us, as if he'd suddenly remembered something unpleasant. He nodded, stepping back while rubbing his chin with a long finger. "Will you please go to Sookie and wake her up so she can get ready?"

I frowned. "Why? Where are _you_ going?"

"I need to try something… something important. If I get a chance it has to be now. I must speak to the Captain," he replied cryptically as he stepped backwards towards my door. "I will return in time to escort you to the Dining Hall."

"What about Sookie?" I frowned.

"She needs to return to Lorena – I will see her later."

With that he was gone and I was just as unknowing as before. What could he possibly have to speak with the Captain about?

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

Lorena had been strangely quiet when I returned to our cabin early in the evening. She had been sitting on the couch with her back to the door, still in her robes, her hair hanging down and free of any ornaments. She had been staring intently into the wall across from her and I tip toed quietly around the couch to take a peek. She finally moved, swiveling her head over to me, before she measured me from head to toe. Her lips puckered when she took in the wrinkled state of my dress, but made no comment. She looked at the wall clock instead and stood up fluidly.

"Good, you're here. I picked a dress for you…" she eyed me up and down once again. "Please don't ruin it. And go wash up but don't be late."

With that she turned around and disappeared into her own bedroom, locking the door. At least she hadn't treated me to any speeches, or questioned my whereabouts. When it had been Sam I was with she wanted to know my every step, she would even watch me from a far. I wondered what it was about Eric that had her so carelessly confident. Or was something else distracting her? I showered as quickly as possible, knowing my hair would be a nightmare to dry but not quite caring. After sleeping all day I had to wash up decently. The dress Lorena chose was quite exquisite. Solid yellow gold silk shift dress underneath, with an intricately embroidered, draping layer on top, the neckline was a deep V with dark blue beads, against the square, higher neckline of the golden layer beneath. I remembered the day Lorena bought this ensemble – I honestly did not think I could do it justice at the time.

It was more sober and elegant than most of my other dresses. I looked slightly more grown up in it and I frowned, deciding to pull my hair into a chignon so I could look the part of the elegant wealthy bride of the foreign diamond explorer. I put on some bracelets and earrings and the result was I could almost feel like a woman now. Not quite to the effect Pamela or Lorena could, but it was an improvement. In New York, women were all trying to look as young as possible – here I was trying to look older – perhaps for the illusion that an older me would know better what to do. It did not work. I was still getting the flutters in my stomach about tonight and the Captain's announcement. I was afraid of being right about Lorena – and what would change if that became fact. Somehow I knew she would be furious with me – I was the reason Sam had known the truth.

Bill and Lorena were speaking in hushed tones when I walked out of my bedroom and immediately stopped. Bill had looked irritated while Lorena had looked bored. Both looked over at me and measured me up and down. Lorena smirked appreciatively, and I know she somehow took the credit for how good I looked. Bill looked almost upset. I had been finding extremely confusing to try and guess at his feelings lately – so I decided to do what I had been doing every time - I let it go.

In the Common Hall the chatter was louder than the usual, and people spoke excitedly as though they were expecting something big to happen. I knew it had to be the Captain's announcement - somehow a rumor had been spread. Isabel Baker strode to us the minute she saw us and grasped Lorena's arm tugging her along to whisper something to her. For a moment I froze, ice pooled in the pit of my stomach but as I watched Lorena I gradually relaxed - she started to laugh at whatever Isabel had said and soon both women were giggling and chatting in the corner obliviously. Thank God for Isabel and whatever meaningless gossip she had just shared. It gave me more time.

Bill was suddenly next to me after stopping to greet Stan by the bar. I started and looked up when he placed an arm around me - his hand stroked my wrist for a moment and he smiled kindly.

"Would you like something to drink, doll?"

I had to frown; just minutes ago he was scowling at me - now he was all kindness and smiles. I missed the days when Bill had only one mood and it was happy.

I looked over my shoulder at the bar and saw Amelia and Tray sitting there. I swept my eyes all over the Common Hall and couldn't see Eric or Pamela yet, so I decided a drink and a chance to talk to Amelia was good enough.

"Yes!" I smiled at him.

He started steering me towards the bar quietly, but when I made it to go towards Amelia he tugged at my arm, leading me in the opposite direction, at the other end of the bar. I frowned at him when he sat me down on the stool like a child and ordered drinks for us.

"Bill what is it?" I asked him a bit irritated - it was clear he wanted to say something so he might just as well say it!

Bill sighed and ran his hand through his hair, looking over his shoulder briefly.

"In ten days we moor in Cape Town."

"I know," I clipped.

Bill waited until the bartender had placed our glasses in front of us and nodded to him, taking another glance around him and taking a swig of his glass before he turned back to me. His eyes twinkled slightly and he smiled.

"I have a plan."

"Oh?" I shifted on my seat.

"I have enough money to purchase us both third class tickets back to America," he lowered his voice and stepped closer to my stool as he spoke. "We will have to wait three days at most, I have been speaking to the crew - there will be a couple ships bound to depart by the time we get there."

I couldn't do much more than gape like a fish. This was the Bill I had hoped for back in the first days of the journey - the Bill that would see how wrong all of this was and suggest we just took a ship home and leave Lorena to her own plans. Why was he only making an appearance now?

Bill's smile died when he didn't get the reaction he wanted from me. "Are you not happy?"

"What?" I gasped.

"I know we will have to keep playing Lorena's game until we make it there, but..."

"How did you even get the money?" I narrowed my eyes. By the time we had left New York, Bill had been living solely with Lorena's money and my last paycheck had been long gone.

Bill grinned his Bill grin, and for a moment, I smiled back, memories of that smile countless times before brought back memories.

"I have been playing cards downstairs."

"I hope you didn't run into any more ghosts from the past..." I scowled, remembering that was how Mott became a problem.

"Of course not..." Bill tucked his hands into his pockets. "I will send your brother a telegram so he can pick us up upon our return."

Jason, my sweet brother - I missed him. For a moment, images of what life could be like again flooded my eyes in a way that made the whole place vanish. Even my tiny room at the Lodging looked warm and cozy. We could still go to the park and watch the rich women walking their dogs. Jason and I could drive around while he made deliveries for some extra money. Bill could take me to a movie at the end of the month. I remembered the first time I went to the theatre in New York, soon after we moved there. I had been fascinated - I always set aside my best dress for those occasions. Later, Bill became friends with a boy that worked in the screening room, and he had sneaked us in a couple of times. All those distant memories looked so sweet I was smiling.

Then, over a smiling Bill's shoulder, I saw when Eric escorted Pamela into the Common Hall - his towering figure very hard to miss even in the thickest of crowds. My smile faltered and I blinked repeatedly - those puffy clouds of cherished memories became mist.

Bill followed my gaze and became instantly sullen when he looked back at me. I frowned at him - wondering what I should say. Could I be honest with him? Would he simply let me be if I asked him to?

"You don't have to do this Bill..." I whispered, unable to find a firmer voice.

"What is it I don't have to do?" he was frowning now.

"Take care of me," I shrugged. "I know you feel responsible... but you're not. Not anymore."

Bill shook his head. "Sookie don't be foolish!" he stepped closer forcing me to lean back on my stool. "You think you can do this, but you can't! I am sorry because I know I pushed you into this but it is the truth! Even if Mr. Northman is infatuated with you, you are not who he thinks you are! You cannot go through your life pretending. You are not Lorena!"

I pressed my lips together and swallowed. I couldn't tell him the truth - I had to allow him to believe I was still pretending for all of them. As much as it hurt me to admit it, even to myself, I didn't trust Bill anymore.

"Maybe I can!" I lied.

Bill looked so confused I nearly gave myself away - a part of me recoiled in shame at having to lie to him. I understood now that no matter what he did a part of him did care about me and I was grateful for that. But I couldn't bring him into this. What was now was between Eric and me - Eric would never trust me again if I didn't keep it that way. And I couldn't live with that.

When it looked as though Bill was going to speak again the whistle for supper came, and the crowd started to move. I quickly slipped off my stool, before he even had a chance to help me and I walked away as fast as I could, to escape.

"There you are!" Amelia was suddenly beside me, taking my arm. "Don't you look pretty?"

I smiled at her and allowed her to lead me through the Dining Hall. I looked briefly over my shoulder and saw Bill standing by the bar, still lost. I could see Lorena coming from behind him. My stomach lurched when she placed her arms around his shoulders, pressing into his back with her poisonous smile.

"Are you all right?" Amelia nudged me. "I saw you speaking to Bill..."

"I am," I nodded. "I don't know about the rest of the evening."

Amelia nodded somberly, knowing what I was referring to. I saw Eric standing by his table, speaking to the Captain. Both men looked very serious and secretive. He didn't even see me arrive. Pamela quickly grasped my hand and pulled me onto the chair next to her.

"You look lovely," she smiled.

"So do you!" I smiled nervously as I swept my eyes over the table, acknowledging the others as they nodded at me.

When Eric finally took his seat at my other side he smiled and apologized for not having escorted me in. He squeezed my hand and I nodded, watching him curiously. Pamela also seemed to be staring at him questioningly. Before I could ask anything, Sir Godric engaged him in conversation and Eric promptly indulged him. I looked at Pamela and she rolled her eyes at me and shrugged. We looked over to the Captain, he was writing something down onto a piece of paper while a crew official waited by his side. He handed it to the boy and he quickly disappeared.

I tried to make myself comfortable and pay attention to the conversations going on around me. My eyes met Amelia's every once in a while and I knew we were both worried and waiting.

There was a moment when the Captain stood, in which our entire table ceased talking and looked mutely at him. The Captain dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, swept his eyes over the table and nodded at us.

"Ladies... gentlemen, enjoy the rest of your evening."

And he was gone! Amelia, Pamela and I immediately looked at one another, eyes wide and questioning. I looked over at Eric and he watched the Captain's retreat quietly.

"Won't he...?" I leaned over to whisper to him.

"Not tonight," Eric whispered back.

I wanted to ask him why but Sir Godric was speaking again, rather loudly and he was clearly inebriated. I was reluctant to feel any relief. Noticing my frown, Eric leaned closer. "I will explain it later."

I nodded and did my best to relax. There was a very faint, ticklish drizzle pouring from above when we stepped outside and most people shrugged it off, not letting it ruin their night. We left with the rest of Eric's party; most of them were drunk and extremely happy. I wondered if that was their _quiet_ way to celebrate their colleague's return. I was watching, with my mouth hanging open, as Sir Godric and Alpert Ocella performed a drunken duet in the middle of the deck. Even Pamela had stopped walking and started laughing and leading them with her invisible maestro's baton. I actually started feeling genuinely better out here in the salty damp night air, watching two old men and a Broadway star behave like children.

I felt a tug on my right hand and looked up to see Eric, who was also smiling at their performance. "Come on…" he said quietly as he tugged a bit more firmly. I nodded and let him lead me away.

**xoxoxoxox**


	38. Chapter 38

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

"So what was that all about? Why didn't the Captain make the announcement?" I couldn't help but blurt out the minute we were far away from everyone else.

"So far all we have are very broad accounts of Sam's health and general situation," Eric explained. "I convinced the Captain we should wait one more day until the physicians on board can speak of his state."

"Why?" I frowned.

"One, because it gives us one more day to plan. And two, if Sam is in no shape to tell anyone what happened and you are right about Lorena – then we could be endangering you by letting everyone know Sam is alive but incapable of accusing the one who tried to kill him in the first place."

"Oh…" I stopped to think about what he was saying. "So… if he _can_ point out the person who did it and it is reported…"

"Then the Captain can make an arrest."

"Oh…"

We braced against the rail and stared ahead into the cloudy night - the drizzle had stopped, leaving a faint damp trail on my skin, making me shiver. Without saying anything, Eric slipped off his coat and draped it over my back and shoulders. I smiled at him and tucked it tighter around myself. It smelled of him. I inadvertently sniffed into the collar and blushed when I realized he had probably watched me do that. We heard the distant sound of Sir Godric's and Ocella's singing, completely off tune and shared a look before we chortled, looking back at the water - we would just laugh harder facing each other.

Eric moved behind me suddenly, engulfing me into his arms from behind - I smiled. He planted a kiss on the top of my head and I felt it when he sneaked a hand into his jacket pocket as it hung around my shoulders. He turned me around with my back against the rail and stared at me with a strange smug smile on his face. I blinked at him curiously - he lifted something in his hand and my eyes flitted over to it. He was holding a huge, sparkling diamond ring.

I gasped. He twirled it around in his hand and the light glinted off each side beautifully.

I could see what all the fuss is about. It was gorgeous. Curiously I reached out to touch it but pulled back, when my conscience reminded me this was how everything started. Diamonds, it was all about the diamonds. I shook my head, looking up into his blue eyes - so much more beautiful than any shiny rock.

"I don't need a diamond ring," I told him seriously.

Eric blinked curiously, his smug smile being replaced by confusion, then understanding. He reached with his other hand to cup my chin and took one step closer. I had to crane my neck all the way up to keep up. "I chose this one for you - from my personal collection. I would feel _honored_ if you wore it," he said each word intensely, in that irresistible husky voice of his that did shameful things to my body.

I swallowed, understanding this was important to him. I nodded and he smiled.

It was a satisfied smile now and he kissed me briefly before he took my hand and slipped the ring right onto my finger, it fitted perfectly. I stared at it disbelievingly - me, wearing a real diamond ring, from someone who actually owned them. I giggled flightily at the absurdity, still moving my hand from side to side to watch as the light glinted off of it. Eric leaned over, kissing my forehead, oblivious to my scientific examination of the diamond.

"Stay with me tonight," Eric whispered into my ear, still pressing me against the rail.

I stilled, grabbing onto his arms, forgetting about my little experience - my breath hitched in my throat and I closed my eyes as I felt him nuzzling my neck. All the reasons I should say no came rushing forth, one more frightening than the last. But in the end, the only reason that truly paralyzes me is _her_.

"But... Lorena..." I whispered as I shuddered at the way his lips raised goose bumps behind my ear. "She will notice I haven't come back..."

Eric sighed and pulled away, looking apologetic. "Of course. I will walk you back."

I shook my head. "If you do I will change my mind..." I smiled with embarrassment and he smiled back. "I'm close anyway," I shrug and start to remove his jacket.

"Keep it," Eric stills my hands. "I don't want you to be cold."

I smiled gratefully and quickly stood on the tips of my toes to briefly touch his lips with mine - he sighed, leaning forward as I backed down to try and deepen the kiss but I pushed at his chest regretfully. "Good night."

Eric smiled resignedly. "Good night."

I smiled stupidly all the way back to my cabin - sad that I had to say no – my body screaming at me for denying what we wanted. As I walked into my cabin I immediately noticed something was off. The lights in the living room were all still on, usually Lorena only kept the side table lamp on at this hour. I frowned as I stepped further into the room and see a dark coat jacket tossed carelessly on the couch - I recognize it as Bill's. On the floor next to the center table is Lorena's burgundy shawl - the beads glistened back at me.

I stared at the closed door of her bedroom with a sinking feeling. My stomach lurched as I realized they are both in there. I felt a morbid curiosity now and I stepped closer soundlessly, tilting my head close to the wood of the door and holding my breath. I heard panting and grunting and I felt sick - not sick in the way I felt the first time I realized they had been together like this... I frowned as I remembered my earlier conversation with Bill, his frustration, his lost expression as I walked away. Then Lorena coming up behind him like a poisonous snake. I finally understood their dynamic and part of me actually pities Bill. I stepped back from the door and wondered with how many innocent girls had Bill tried to scrub Lorena off of him before me.

Before I knew what I was doing I was out in the corridor, striding quickly, holding Eric's jacket tighter around me as I made it outside once again. I wasn't going to stay in the next room while that was happening and I didn't want to hear anymore. In truth I didn't want to be near either of them at all. I thought briefly about asking Pamela to take me in for the night but realize it is silly. Eric asked me to stay with him and I had wanted to.

He was surprised to find me at his door ten minutes after we had said good night. I looked up at him sheepishly, pondering momentarily if he would send me away. He pulled me inside instead and closed the door behind me. He had me pinned against him before I could even get a word out and though I think it would be the right thing to tell him why I'm there I was immediately distracted by his kiss. I was dizzy by the time he pulled away, his hands firmly clasping around my back and neck.

"Ummm..." I gasped, trying to be coherent again. "Lorena had company..."

Eric frowned, the lust in his eyes dissipating. "What?"

I swallowed as I extricated his hands from the nape of my neck and my back - he allowed it and stepped back as I moved further into the room and turned around to face him.

"Bill was there..." I said breathlessly."They usually only meet in _his_ cabin so..." I looked at the floor between us, my eyes widening as I suddenly realized I'm discussing someone else's private life openly.

Eric cleared his throat and I looked up, seeing him recomposing himself. "I see… Well you know you can stay here."

I frowned, trying to gauge his feelings. He was standing there with hesitation and I took a step forward, lifting my hand as I tried to explain.

"Oh no no! Eric..." He stared down at me with wide eyes full of confusion. "I just... I didn't want to be there for _that_!" I rolled my eyes for effect. "I want _nothing_ to do with Bill... you must know that."

Eric relaxed visibly and nodded, pulling me into his arms again. "Well I appreciate their indiscretion then."

I should probably laugh with him, but I couldn't. I may not have felt any jealousy - but the knowledge of their corrupt love affair is far from amusing to me. Lorena was Bill's poison - and it made me sad for him. However, I didn't think Eric really wanted to hear me talk about Bill so I just stayed quiet and snuggled into his chest when he started to stroke my hair and kiss my forehead.

"Uhm... I need something to wear to bed..." I said timidly.

I came into the bedroom minutes later, securely wrapped into an overlong rich green robe of Eric's. The fabric feels fantastic and warm - the long sash at the waist hangs down awkwardly. I probably look like a child in grownup clothes. Eric looked up from his spot by the dresser, his eyes roaming over my form from across the room. My own were distracted by his bare chest. I had to swallow as I traced the muscles of his arms and chest with my eyes before I noted he is at least wearing his pajama bottoms.

"Comfortable?" he asked with a smirk, he'd caught me eyeing him I'm sure.

I smiled and nodded a bit exaggeratedly and I touched the fabric of the long sleeves. "Even your night things are fancy aren't they?"

Eric chuckled and stretched his hand for me. "Come here."

I bit my lip as I stared at that large hand. I stepped timidly ahead and watched as it engulfed mine. He frowned and opened his palm to examine my hand. "Where is your ring?"

"Oh!" I reached into the convenient robe pocket and retrieved it, showing it to him obediently. "I don't want it cutting into me while I sleep," I made a face and he smiled.

We pulled the covers silently and lay down together - Eric kept the bedside table lamps on and I was momentarily distracted by their details in the dark - they were two of those fancy Chinese print lampshades. Just like the ones I used to see and covet back in New York, behind shop windows.

Thoughts of interior design fled my mind when his mouth was suddenly on mine, soft and warm and demanding. I sighed and complied, parting my lips and thrusting my fingers through his soft hair. I surrendered myself to the sensations that being kissed by him erupt in me. I can feel liquid pooling at my center and I squeeze my thighs together in reaction. Why had it taken me so long to find the one who could make me feel like this?

Eric pulled away and we were both breathless - he stared down at me with his dark cloudy eyes as I gasped for air - his hand sliding down the front of the thick robe - leaving a heated trail until it stopped at my hip. The intensity of his eyes was enough to increase the pressure in my lower half and I swallowed a little whimper, biting into my lip. He was merely stroking circles around my hip, but my silly, wanton body just wanted more.

"Tell me more about you," Eric breathed unexpectedly.

"What?" I muttered, blinking up at him.

"You have a brother..." he continued, his eyes searching."When you were talking to Russell you mentioned him living in New York as well."

I was surprised - but I nodded. "Jason lives in New York yes. Bill... rescued us both from our Uncle."

Eric frowned and I wished I could know what he was thinking. His hand had stilled around my hip. "When you say rescue... what does it mean?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and with one hand I was suddenly rubbing at my temple. I kept my eyes closed foolishly, like the child that closes their eyes in bed at night because if they do... the monsters can't get to them.

"Sookie..." Eric prodded gently, and there was such a pleading tone in his voice that I opened my eyes again. "Tell me."

He had known very little before. When he first confronted me about knowing of our tricks I had merely told him the necessary. That I had been engaged to Bill and Lorena was an old friend of his and together they came up with the plan. I never told him about how I came to know Bill in the first place. And when the detective came to question me I had also glossed over the irrelevant details of my past. I never thought he'd want them. Who would want to hear about such a miserable existence anyway? I surely didn't like talking about it.

I grasped at his hand resting on my hip and pushed him until he understood to fall onto his side, I rolled on my side to face him, and like this, facing each other with our heads on rich fluffy pillows, I told him my story. I told him about my tiny town of Bon Temps, the farmhouse which was the family's only possession. Mother died when I was a baby, Dad was murdered when I was 12 - although the murderer had never been found. Gran Adele raised us alone until she died when I was 15. That was when Uncle Bartlet had moved in. He was a drunk and, I suspected, not quite sane.

He put Jason to work the land and drive the cart to town and sell our produce, and he put me to cook and sew and clean. He would get violent at times, and speak gibberish for hours while breaking everything within his reach. He'd broken Jason's arm once. Jason never allowed him to hit me. He would always jump in front of me and take the blows in my place. Speaking about it made my heart ache and I missed my brother even more. Eric pulled me into his chest when I got to this part and he stroked my back and pressed his lips to my forehead. He told me I could stop if I wanted. But I closed my eyes and I continued - he wanted to know me, and, I found out, after I started, I wanted him to know everything too.

I felt terribly embarrassed about talking about Uncle Bartlett's lecherous behavior towards me, about his sneaking up on me when I was bathing or changing, about the time he hid my clothes and his many threats to_ show me what it was I was really good for_. Fortunately he never did anything, I suspect he couldn't do much but bark. I had heard townsfolk referring to him as _old creepy cripple_ whenever he made a comment about a lady on the street. But it was frightening nonetheless. Eric was very quiet during this part and his hold around me tightened to a nearly painful degree.

Then I finally talked about Bill and I was surprised to hear the fondness and gratitude still in my voice. Apparently, my disappointment wasn't enough for me to forget what good he did for us. I could tell Eric was also feeling reluctantly grateful to him. I told him about life in New York, and, finally, meeting Lorena and everything else that led to meeting him.

I sighed when I was done and I looked up at him hesitantly. Had he regretted asking me? His eyes were soft and tender and he touched my cheek lazily and ran his thumb over my bottom lip.

"Well... I do owe that bastard now…" he grunted. "As for your Uncle... do you think he is still alive?"

I frowned. "I don't know... why?"

His eyes grew suddenly distant and dark and he shook his head, pulling me towards him again, kissing the top of my head and enveloping me in his arms once more. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling protected.

"You have to tell me about your life now..." I hummed into his chest, but I was aware my voice was sleepy sounding.

Eric chuckled and stroked my hair. "Tomorrow."

**xoxoxoxox**

**RUSSELL**

I stopped outside Captain Dearborn's office holding my hat in my hand. The door was open and I knocked at the door to alert him of my presence. The Captain looked up from his desk, an irritated expression on his face. He waved me in and proceeded to stack the papers in front of him.

"What can I do for you detective?"

I stood before his desk, pondering on his mood before I simply asked. "You postponed the announcement because Northman asked you to, didn't you?"

Captain Dearborn stared at me with building irritation. "Yes, I did. He seemed to believe there would be some danger to making such announcement without hearing Merlotte's account first."

"Yes, I imagined as much," I nodded slowly. "If indeed his attacker hears of it..."

"Bah!" Captain Dearborn barked impatiently. "There was no attacker. I finally got a message straight from Mr. Merlotte, after insisting with the merchant's Captain. He said..." and now he read from a piece of paper. "_I am embarrassed to admit it was purely my clumsiness and a moment of distraction that propelled me into the water._.." he paused."See? Baloney! I am making the announcement tomorrow at breakfast and put an end to this _talk_ about how I can't run a safe journey!" he stood to his full height, that was in itself quite unimpressive, but I admired his effort. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Russell?"

I arched my eyebrows, twirling my hat in my hands as I thought about this revelation. So much caution for nothing? Was it possible?

"No, my dear Captain..." I put my hat in place. "I can see you are busy! I shall retire to my cabin! Good night!"

I strolled down the deck at a leisure pace, not minding the chilly, damp air. I had much to think about. This little piece of news would have struck me as plausible if Miss Stackhouse hadn't brought up her concerns, and if I myself hadn't had that odd conversation with Mr. Merlotte the night he disappeared. I had a duty, and a contract, to my good friend Georgia. I had promised her the truth about Lorena Krasiki - and, while I was certain her only crime concerning Charles had been to not truly love him, perhaps there was more to her dealings on this trip.

Miss Stackhouse must have reason enough to suspect Lorena capable of murder if she brought it up to me, rather accidentally, I might add - and Mr. Northman, who is no stranger to Lorena's ways, apparently agreed if he went as far as to persuade the Captain to postpone the announcement.

Then there was also the fact I couldn't let go of that intriguing moment when Miss Stackhouse mentioned Franklin Mott and immediately regretted it. I knew that case was closed - but my curious mind does wonder. I will have to file that information for later if it becomes necessary.

I was interrupted in both my pace and musings when out of some doors bustled out a gentleman that looked vaguely familiar. He crossed the path in front of me and bent himself over the railing before letting go of the contents of his stomach. I flinched, feeling sorry for the crew responsible for cleaning the deck below. I waited patiently while the man coughed and choked before he straightened up. At last he turned to me and looked simultaneously embarrassed and angry.

"Ah! Mr. Ocella! Pleasant evening, isn't it?" I teased.

I had met and questioned Mr. Ocella along with the rest of the North Star party during my murder investigations. Alpert Ocella was an interesting sort - you couldn't quite decide whether you liked him or wanted him to die.

"I suppose there must have been some over indulging of the giggle water this evening, eh?"

Ocella's thick eyebrows pulled together as he wiped his mouth with his cuff.

"Good God man!" he barked. "Are you always sneaking around on people and being inappropriate?"

"It is part of my job," I nodded.

Ocella rolled his eyes. "I know your type! Law enforcement reject!"

"_Retired_ Law Enforcement reject is how I prefer to be spitefully called," I smiled.

"You think you're funny, do you?" he sneered, amused. "Think you're some sort of gift to humanity!"

"My secretary has said I am _the bee's knees_," I shrugged like one who thinks it's nonsense. "Young people."

"I hate young people!" Ocella said rather revealingly, his eyes flitting to the sea, the expression on his face one of whom feels great relief at letting go of a truth. _In vino veritas_.

"Do you need help getting to your cabin, Mr. Ocella?" I offered.

"No!" he barked back. "I'm fine! What are _you_ doing out here?"

"I just had a word with the Captain on my way."

Ocella laughed, even his laugh was a bark. "That poor man, eh? Is he still bitter about Eric calling off his important announcement?"

My eyebrows arched up. "Are you aware of that too?"

Ocella scoffed. "Foolish boy thinks he's so discreet," he took one step closer to me as one about to impart a secret. I love secrets, so I had to endure his terrible breath with a straight face. "I have known that kid since he was a boy... takes up after his father." he clasped a hand around my shoulder. "Can't help himself but think with his cock!" I had to steady myself as most of his weight was on me now. "This has something to do with that little Dumb Dora he's got after him now - she's bad news, detective! Just a day before she was engaged to Northman, I saw her clinging to that fool Merlotte!" he winked at me as he pulled way, swaying a bit in place. "Wouldn't hurt to take a look into it."

I did my best to keep my expression passive and nodded."Perhaps."

He stilled momentarily and looked panicked as though he was about to hurl again. I quickly stepped back but nothing happened. He rolled his eyes at himself, muttered something about never allowing Sir Godric near him again and wandered off back through the doors he had come from.

How very inconveniently observant of Mr. Ocella. I would daresay his _concern_ for his partner was almost paternal. It would be wise of Mr. Northman to watch himself with that one. Perhaps it would be wise to mention this to him later.

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I woke up to a dark room and a vast, never ending cocoon of comfortable sheets. I frowned as I played catch up with myself. I had momentarily forgotten I had sneaked out to his cabin in the evening. A small part of me suddenly panicked and then I remembered _why_ I did it and imagined I was probably all right. Lorena would be too busy to notice I was gone. The bedroom was very dark, the only light coming through the partially drawn curtains – I saw a glinting white carpet above the water – the sky must be clearing up if the moon can make an appearance. I couldn't feel the warmth of a body behind me and I rolled over to find Eric was gone. I sat up, looking around for a lamp switch. The orangey warm glow of the Chinese lamp lit my side of the bed and some of the room. I could see enough to know he was nowhere in the room. I turned to look at the door and saw a faint light coming from beneath it.

I debated whether or not I should disturb him out there. Maybe he wanted to be alone. Maybe he was one of those people who couldn't sleep with other people. Maybe I kicked him. Maybe I snored! Eyes flaring with premature embarrassment I decided to find out what had caused him to rise. I kicked off the covers and stepped onto the floor. I didn't want to put on my shoes so I just padded across the dark room, while making sure my robe was still in place.

I opened the door slowly and peered into the sitting room. Eric was standing by the window, looking pensive with a half empty glass in his hand. I took a moment to appreciate the way the moon glinted off the tanned skin of his chest. Did he always sleep like this? I blushed thinking I sure would love if he did. _Hussy, hussy, hussy!_

"Sookie?"

I gasped, my eyes trailing back up into his eyes – he was frowning slightly, probably wondering at why I was silently standing at the door like a ghost.

"Eric." Were we just saying names?

"Are you well?" he prodded.

"Oh! Yes!" I stepped out a bit more confidently, my hands disappeared into the cuffs of his robe, I picked at the length of the sash hanging off my waist just to have something to do with myself. "Trouble sleeping?" I asked after a moment.

Eric shook his head, still standing by the window. "I get by on very little sleep."

I looked at the clock ticking on the shelf and frowned. "Eric, it's three in the morning!"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know."

"That must be terrible!" I shook my head. "Doesn't it get lonely? What do you do the rest of the time?"

Eric's eyes flashed momentarily, and I wondered if it was humor I saw in them. He finally moved away from the window, resting his glass on the nearest surface. "It is not so bad. There are a number of things you can do."

"Like drinking?" I pointed at the glass he had just abandoned as he reached me and I am forced to look upwards.

"Like drinking," he nodded. "Among other things." A boyish smile.

I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes. I wasn't that naïve that I couldn't catch the undertones of mischief. "Well… at least there is always alcohol…" I deadpanned.

Eric broke into laughter – it was loud and clear and so honest it made me smile. I was glad I could amuse him.

"You're delightful…" he said once he stopped, tipping my chin up so he could press his lips to mine. "Especially when you blush like that."

I pulled my head out of his grasp and rubbed at my cheeks irritably. I have got to stop doing that! Eric only chuckled at my embarrassment and grasped my hand pulling me back into the bedroom with him.

"I sometimes walk too," he continued as he switched on the lights.

"In the middle of the night?" I looked up in surprise.

"Yes," he paused. "Not here of course. But home."

I bit my lip while I watched him go to the bed and pull at the sheets and adjust the pillows.

"Where do you live?"

He looked at me over his shoulder. "That depends on the time of the year."

"You're from Sweden."

"I have a home in New York – where I do spend 6 to 7 months of the year."

"And the rest of the time?"

Eric stretched his hand for me and I instinctively moved to take it.

"France to see my sister, or Sweden – sentimentalism." He stopped me in front of him, his large hands on my upper arms. "I also go wherever my Company needs me."

"How old is your sister?" his nearness was distracting, but I did want to know more about him too.

"Sixteen…" he answered distractedly as he started toying with my hair.

"Oh, she's so young! Who looks after her?"

"My mother's sister Cecilia is her Chaperone," he blinked as he tried to focus on the conversation instead of the texture of my hair. "You'll meet her."

I smiled. "I would love to meet her!"

Eric smiled back, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. "She would love to meet you."

I giggled. "Eric, she doesn't know I exist."

"She will want to meet you anyway."

"What about…. Mmmph!"

Eric decided we were done talking. His mouth was warm and eager over mine – I could taste whatever it was he had been drinking. It was strangely sweet and rich. His tongue delved deep inside my mouth, stroking mine, coaxing me out to play. I surrendered into the kiss eagerly, imitating every trick I had ever learned from him, my hands wrapping around the back of his neck and head as I pushed myself onto my toes to get more of him. Whatever we had just been talking about completely slipped my mind.

Hands were pushing at the thick robe around my shoulders - it slipped down my body to pool at my feet. Skin on skin – it was intoxicating. I gasped for air when we finally broke the kiss and I was suddenly being picked up, as though I weighed nothing, and then Eric was lying me on my back, covering my body with his. I felt so warm, feverish even, and dizzy – that had to have been the kissing. But it was a good kind of dizzy, I found – and it only got better when he bent down his head to trail moist kisses down my neck, collarbone and breasts, his warm hands were searing hot as they roamed freely down my sides. I closed my eyes and sighed happily, one hand stroking into his silky hair lovingly. It was happening again – the onslaught of sensations I had never thought possible. My body was more alive than I had been aware it could be in 22 years. It was as though Eric had pulled a lever and changed everything….

I gasped when he kissed the inside of my thigh – I remembered our first time and my skin immediately tingled all over. I whimpered when he kissed my center deliberately, biting on my lip to keep myself from making a sound.

"I will enjoy having you around every night, Sookie," he was suddenly back with me, his intense blue eyes only slightly playful as he said it.

I would have answered, but he was suddenly touching me down there and I made an incoherent sound instead, shifting beneath him, not knowing what to do with myself. Eric moved his eyes down my body before he bent over and sucked a nipple into his mouth. I shuddered and bucked into his fingers. Perhaps the lever had broken… I felt as though I should be doing something.

"Eric…" I gasped.

He looked up at me, again, his eyes filled with intense and disarming emotion. I was chewing on my lip now.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

Gasping as something violent rippled down under, my arms sprung into action, hands grasping at his head and yanking him down to my lips. I surprised myself with the gesture, but it felt right. I kissed him deeply, aggressively as my body convulsed in joy and agony. I wanted more, I knew there was more – and I needed him to give it to me.

"Eric, please!" I didn't even care that I had begged. I was moving my hips in time with his fingers, going on instinct alone, hoping for more.

Eric's eyes flashed darkly, and the air around us grew thick with something. He moved as if on command. I whimpered pathetically when his hand left me bereft. But my eyes widened when he moved his hand to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Memory flashed briefly before my eyes as I remembered my moment of utter panic at realizing _that_ had to go _inside_ _me_. For a fleeting moment I had thought about running. I closed my eyes and I took a deep steadying breath. He was still intimidating, but to hell with my fears, I needed to feel him again. I didn't think I would go a day without wanting to feel him like that…

"Sookie…" Eric whispered against my lips as he positioned himself.

I blinked at him, placing one hand on his shoulder as he braced his hands at the sides of my head. I tried to school my features so I wouldn't look so scared. I remembered to position myself as well and I wrapped my knees around his hips. There was a brief moment in which we stared at each other – I squeezed his shoulder and in a swift movement he was inside.

This was what it felt like to be complete – and it suddenly made sense why people liked drinking so much. But it didn't come close to this. The inebriation was far more wonderful like this. My head was fuzzy again, and the fever only increased and it felt wonderful, wonderful, wonderful. Down there was everything, the fullness, the heat, the perfection that it was the feel of him there. I wish I could keep him there forever.

"Sookie…" Eric called me gently as he shifted above me, hitting something in a way that made me gasp. "Look at me beautiful…"

I focused my eyes on him, my hands were grasping his arms tightly, I smiled at him dizzily.

"Eric…" I moved my hips with him, shifting when he did. My eyes twinkled when he groaned and closed his eyes above me; his large hands wrapped around my hips and stilled me. "Ooh…"

Eric said something in his native language again, it was so erotic when he did it I didn't mind I couldn't understand him. My eyes closed out of their own volition as my body undulated, my pleasure rising in a crescendo. I felt it when he brushed a finger against that small bundle that had me seeing stars and when he did it happened. I stilled and tensed and my eyes snapped open and a terrifyingly strange sound came out of my mouth. I was falling into a precipice, and suddenly he was there no more, and I felt the warmth of his seed against my thighs.

Eric collapsed on top of me while I was still falling, boneless and sweaty. I wrapped my arms around him anyway. I didn't even mind his weight, I actually liked it – he was my very own blanket.

"You're perfect…" he hummed against my breast.

I sighed, thinking to correct him, but I couldn't find my voice. Slowly I was able to lift a hand and stroke his hair. He made a sound like a cat, purring against my nipple before he pulled it into his mouth. I sighed and shivered – finding strength to wrap my other arm around him.

"I had no idea…" I said stupidly into the night.

Eric chuckled, releasing my nipple to rest his chin between my breasts and stare up at me, his clear blue eyes communicating his deep satisfaction. "You can sleep now…"

My eyes were already closing anyway and I nodded. "I probably will…"

I felt as he pressed tiny kisses across my stomach and navel before he pulled away completely. I suspect he never came back to bed, but I was too exhausted to mind. I still needed 8 hours sleep like the regular folk.

**xoxoxoxox**

In the morning I was still bubbling and tingling with the after effects of our night. I enjoyed the way my body and my skin felt – as though it could generate electricity on its own. Eric looked bright awake and I once again wondered how could anyone sleep so little and still carry on. I raced to get to my cabin before breakfast, hating to interrupt the flurry of kisses Eric was treating me to. I loved his playfulness – I wished I would see more of it, but at the moment, I had to get to Lorena before she realized where I'd been.

I made into the cabin and the first thing I noticed was that Bill's jacket was gone, but Lorena's shawl was still on the floor. I tip toed towards her door and listened in, but no sound came out. I hoped she was still asleep. I heard sudden movement and gasped. Not wanting her to catch me in yesterday's clothes I quickly ran to my bedroom and locked the door. I stood for a moment, staring at my locked door before I burst into nervous giggling. I realized I was acting as one of the girls my brother was always after. They were always sneaking around so they wouldn't get caught. I had always rolled my eyes at those girls and judged them. Now I couldn't blame them. I doubted Jason would see it that way.

I grabbed clean clothes and washed myself hurriedly. By the time I was fully dressed, ready for breakfast in a floral dress, complete with one of those annoying little hats, Lorena had finally left her room, coming to knock on my door, looking like death warmed over.

"Good morning!" I said brightly.

Lorena was still in her silk robe, her hair unbrushed, her makeup from last night ruined. She flinched at the pitch of my voice and rubbed her temples.

"It's too early to be in that good of a mood!"

"I'm sorry… not feeling well?" I asked innocently.

Lorena grunted, flopping at the end of the bed. "I have a terrible headache. Go fetch me some water for my medicine."

I immediately stood from the vanity and hurried out to do her bidding. Lorena thanked me and after taking her aspirin she went into a detailed account of her night at the bar and how people were preposterously silly with their drinking – I could tell she was being slightly hypocritical. Fortunately she spared me the part where she and Bill slept together next door. She asked me if I slept well, and I knew why she wanted to know. I assured her I slept like a baby and, satisfied, she retired to get dressed.

Well that went rather well.

Breakfast carried on as usual – people were either chatty or grumpy, like most mornings. Amelia made me sit next to her where she told me about Sophie-Anne's promise to teach her the Charleston. Now that she knew Sam was all right, Amelia was back to her old bubbly self, and I was very relieved to see her. Amelia kept me distracted from Eric, but every now and then I could steal a glance at him, and he was usually staring back at me, a smug smirk on his lips. I wanted to laugh foolishly, but I restrained myself.

Captain Dearborn suddenly rose from his seat rather dramatically, and strode to the little stage – the piano player immediately stopped playing and heads swiveled everywhere. My eyes met Eric's and I saw my panic reflected in his. What was he doing?

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! I apologize for interrupting your breakfast. But I assure you it is for a good reason this time!" he smiled warmly at everyone. "It has been reported to us, that our missing passenger, Mr. Samuel Merlotte, of the North Star Company party, has been rescued from the sea, _twice_ and lives!" gasps and voices rose everywhere. I swallowed, my heart hammering inside my chest. "He will be reunited with us in Cape Town. To appease all your worries I am pleased to inform you Mr. Merlotte has reported it was an unfortunate accident, and that he is lucky to be alive. Well I suppose we're all grateful Old Neptune was in a good mood!" laughter followed his unprecedented playfulness.

I frowned, surprised by that. Had I been wrong? I looked over at Eric again, but he was not looking at me. His unfathomable eyes were somewhere above my shoulder. I turned to look, my eyes immediately landing on Lorena who had gone as white as a sheet of paper, even her lips lost color under her lipstick - her eyes were wild and terrified. My blood froze in my veins – I had not been wrong.

Her eyes met mine and I flinched, wanting to hide from her. But I couldn't. For a long moment she simply stared back at me with that terrified expression. Suddenly, Bill was behind her, whispering something into her ear. She blinked her eyes away from mine and pushed off of her chair. Bill took her arm, and both walked away.

I felt a strong grip on my arm and I looked to my left, Amelia was watching me with an expression that mirrored mine. She nodded. "I saw her too…"

**xoxoxoxox**


	39. Chapter 39

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I paused outside my cabin, staring at the doorknob as though it could bite me. I didn't follow them straight away – I didn't know whether I had interpreted my moment with Lorena correctly. Did she know I suspected her? Did she suspect I already knew of Sam? Why was Bill suddenly so helpful and determined? He had seemed so uncertain with her after Sam disappeared. Had they patched up so thoroughly last night that he was now her loyal accomplice? Or had he always known and supported Lorena's deviant acts? Had I been fooled again? All these thoughts made my head feel a different kind of fuzzy, the bad kind of fuzzy.

Eric was torn between letting me go to them and locking me up in his cabin. I could see he too didn't quite know what the right thing to do was. On the one hand, the Captain had said it had been an accident. On the other hand Lorena's reaction made it obvious it had not been an accident at all. In the end Pamela settled both our indecisions. She voiced that the sooner I returned to them the less likely they were to suspect me knowing anything I shouldn't know. She was right, of course. So I returned to our deck and cabin and I stood outside trying to be brave enough to go in there and act as though I didn't know anything.

The sitting room was empty and I could see the door to Lorena's room closed – as I approached I heard their altered voices…

"_What were you thinking? Are you insane? Lord, Lorena! I always suspected it but…_" Bill was exasperated; I could picture him running his hands through his hair.

"_I am __**not**__ insane! How dare you?"_ Lorena's voice was awfully different; it was almost a desperate shriek, so unlike her I flinched back from the door. _"I didn't expect him to survive otherwise I would never have done it!"_

"_You were lucky no one aboard saw him, you reckless fool! He could have been rescued within minutes and you would have ruined everything!"_

Lorena sobbed and for a whole minute there was only that sound – I had no idea if Bill was silently comforting her, or just seething in disapproval. I heard heavy steps coming towards me and my heart jolted inside my chest as I took another step back.

"_**No!**__" _Lorena squealed and there was shuffling. _"You can't leave me! It's __**her**__ fault! All of it, don't you see? I was right Bill! I was right!" _she continued and now her voice was back to her normal, confident authoritative volume. "_**Sookie**__ told Sam Merlotte! She __**did**__! That is why he confronted me! The little traitor confessed! Probably using those big doe eyes of hers and Merlotte like the __**fool**__ he is believed she was some poor innocent victim!_" I flinched at those words, but at least it didn't seem as though Bill was walking away anymore. _"And Amelia Carmichael!_" she said suddenly with a gasp. _"Of course! How didn't I think of it before! They knew each other! Oh Bill maybe the little whore has been playing __**us**__ the whole time!"_

"_Sookie isn't like that!_" Bill defended me in a hiss. _"She might have caved to pressure but she would never…_"

"_Oh listen to you!_" Lorena scoffed. _"Defending your precious little Southern Flower! Wake up!"_ she barked and I flinched again. _"She's a clever one your little princess! Didn't you see how easily she got over our little problem with our Sam going missing? Your sweet little reluctant Sookie didn't bat an eyelash before she moved on to a bigger fish!"_ I bristled with outrage but I knew that was exactly how it had looked and I closed my eyes, wanting to be somewhere else. _"She singled out Eric our first day on board!"_ her voice was sugary sweet now. _"She asked me who he was, she made eyes at him! She planned everything!"_

"_No!_" Bill defended, but I could hear it in his voice he was actually listening to her and my heart sunk.

"_Yes! Yes it is true and you need to open your eyes and realize it! I had hoped we could control this situation still… but now with Merlotte…_" she paused and I could hear her heaving breaths from outside. _"She wouldn't think twice to frame us!"_

"_Lorena you're being unreasonable. I know Sookie. Whatever led her to go along with this with Northman instead…"_

"_Oh she is in love with him!"_ Lorena laughed. _"I have no doubts about that. Or, at the very least, she thinks she is. She likes him enough that she spread her legs for him already!"_ she ended sarcastically and I couldn't help but groan.

"_Sookie would never…"_ Bill was outraged for me and it made me feel worse.

Lorena laughed, interrupting him – it was a cruel, sniggering laugh. I really wanted to be somewhere else so I turned on my heels, ready to spring out the door. I ignored it when I heard the clicking sound of a door behind me but before I could get to the hallway door I heard Bill's confused voice behind me.

"S… Sookie?"

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

When I left New York with Pamela, Ginger and Franklin, I had only one problem. Now I felt like I had a dozen of them. No matter where I looked, there was a crisis to avert. I was going to need more than a stiff drink to get through today. I was sitting at the bar, trying to guess what it was Sam Merlotte had in mind when he decided to take blame for his near demise – because there was no doubt in my mind now Sookie had been right about Lorena – what did he think he was doing keeping that fact from the people who could make an arrest? I was getting to no conclusions because I kept fingering the diamond ring in my pocket, the one Sookie had forgotten on my bedside table – wondering what it was she was going through with that pair of sick murderers. Suddenly I'm being interrupted by Victor Madden, who sat on the stool next to me.

"The fool _fell off the boat_?" he hissed at me and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. "See what I meant when I said he wasn't cut out for this?"

"The Merlottes are not new to this, Victor. We wouldn't have taken them in if they were. Business experience does not prevent one from being unbalanced." Or a liar. "Stop trying to make a case for his dismissal. He stays."

"Maybe he made a deal with the wimp, a spot in the sun for the girl," Ocella's mocking voice came from my other side. "She does change hands rather quickly doesn't she?"

"MR. NORTHMAN!"

I blinked and Ocella was on the floor before me, gasping and scrambling onto his elbows. I looked up and Russell Edgington and Tray Dawson were running towards me. I felt Victor's hand on my shoulder – some of the men and women around us turned their heads to look. A crew official rushed over to help the idiot to his feet.

"Good Lord, Eric!" Victor stared at me his face white as a sheet.

I just glared back at Ocella. "I've been meaning to do that for years."

Ocella narrowed his eyes at me as he massaged his jaw but said nothing.

"Are you all right, sir?" the official asked.

"I'm fine…" Ocella waved him away. "It takes more than a few punches to take me out," he sneered at me. "You have a good hand, I will give you that."

"Eric!" Pamela was suddenly next to me, wrapping a hand around my wrist. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sure it is all settled now!" Russell Edgington said to the room at large. "Do you need a nurse, Mr. Ocella?"

Ocella turned to the detective and his face suddenly paled, making me narrow my eyes. It wasn't easy to disconcert that son of a bitch. Ocella huffed and nodded.

"I'm fine. You pay me a drink and we're even!" he told me in a sneer.

I felt my hands clenching at my sides and both Pamela and Victor stepped closer to me and both begged me to let it go.

"Put anything Mr. Ocella drinks today on my tab," I told the bartender calmly – he nodded, his jaw slackened as he watched everything. I turned to Ocella. "Don't think I won't do it again. Hell will freeze over before I let you walk over me like you did my father."

"Eric!" Pamela gasped next to me.

Ocella said nothing, I didn't expect him to. The detective stood by his side, watching us with those curious eyes of his that made me want to punch him as well. Tray Dawson stood behind Ocella, watching me warily.

"Come, Eric…" Pamela tugged at my arm and whispered. "That was enough scandal for one day!"

She was right – I could normally do with people saying things behind my back. But I didn't want the reason for this particular outburst to become the newest gossip. I offered Pamela my arm before we walked away as though nothing had happened.

Once we were in her cabin, Pamela pushed me onto her couch before striding to her liquor shelf. I rolled my eyes – I didn't think I needed another one.

"What was that about, Eric? I have never seen you lose it with him before and Lord knows he's given you reasons before!"

"I can't remember," I lied.

Pamela glared at me before she walked over shoving a glass into my face. "You know I could just go ask Victor."

I sighed and took the drink after I pulled away so it wasn't inside my eye and I leaned back. "It was just a last straw type of thing – he said something about Sookie that was inappropriate."

Pamela sighed as she sunk into the armchair next to me. "Well that is very big of you, defending her honor from a 72 year old drunk who hasn't said anything nice about anyone I have ever known for the past six years!"

"Make your point, Pam," I growled impatiently.

"Don't provoke that detective," she said curtly. "He's already watching us as hawk as it is!"

"I know…" I relented, and I downed the drink in one swift motion. It was not what I had expected. I nearly gagged with the sweetness of it as it rasped past my throat. "What the blazes, Pam?"

"Sugar water," Pamela raised an amused eyebrow. "For your nerves."

I glared at her for a moment, until finally the both of us smiled. I rolled my eyes and I stood up, depositing the empty glass on the table. I needed to walk.

"Eric you know why Ocella provokes you so," Pamela said gently as I moved to the door.

I stopped, not turning to face her, not wanting to talk about him. "I do."

"Then why do you let him?"

I shook my head and pulled the door open, leaving into the hallway without giving her an answer. I refused to discuss that old man any longer. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Sookie's diamond ring to distract myself – thinking about her was a much better alternative.

I knew I probably wouldn't see her until lunch but I hoped she could get a message to me before that. I had paid a crew member to linger around her area during the morning so he could get me any notes she was able to send. I returned to my own cabin after I burned some of my anger walking, but the boy never showed up and then it was time to go to the Common Hall again.

I was having another drink, waiting for Sookie to show up with Lorena and Compton – Pamela was by my side, quiet and patient. I was on edge – something wasn't right.

"I'm going after her…" I announced abruptly, landing my glass on the bar.

"Eric… look!" Pamela stopped me with a hand on my arm and nodded towards the entrance.

Bill Compton was striding inside by himself – primly dressed as he smiled and nodded at people. Where were Lorena and Sookie? I started in his direction without pause for thought; I could feel Pamela following me quickly.

"Where's Sookie?" I asked as soon as I blocked his path.

Compton stopped before he ran into me, his jaw tightening. He seemed to hesitate.

"Lorena isn't feeling well. Sookie is keeping her company. I am sure you can spare her for an afternoon."

No, I can't. Not for the two of you.

"Poor Lorena!" Pamela said dramatically, tightening her hold of my arm. "Is she sick?"

Bill smiled brightly at Pamela. "I's just another migraine. She should be fine in the evening."

"Well let her know we wish her good health," Pamela continued since I wouldn't say anything.

Bill smiled and nodded at us. "If you'll excuse me…"

"I don't believe him," I said as soon as he left.

"Neither do I, but we can't make a scene about it!" Pamela reminded me. "Come… let us eat. I can get Amelia to go check on her later! Amelia's great at being nosy. Now come!" Pamela tugged at my arm.

I didn't want to wait that long. I wanted to see her now. Lorena looked transfixed earlier, I didn't know what she was capable of and Sookie was in her way. I couldn't even pay attention to what was being said at our table but thankfully everyone assumed my mood was a result of my misunderstanding with Ocella – I didn't even notice he hadn't showed up for lunch either. I kept looking at Compton's table – expecting Sookie and Lorena to arrive at any moment, but they never did. Compton kept up with his façade, animatedly chatting with the rest of his party. I didn't miss the few looks he sent my way, which were less than friendly. Something had happened.

"Mr. Northman?"

I looked behind me to the boy I had paid earlier; he leaned over and handed me a note. A bit late, but I would take it. _I'm waiting in your cabin, Sookie._

"Eric?" Pamela asked fearfully when I stood without saying a thing.

"Something has come up," I muttered as I shoved the note into my breast pocket and started to move.

"Should I…?"

"No… stay." Pamela looked uncertain. "I'll be fine." I promised her.

I couldn't get to her fast enough. To watch her walk away in the morning had not felt right and I wanted to know why. If something had happened to her… I would never let her leave my side again. To hell with people's morals – she wasn't safe with those people. What kind of man would I be to subject her to them because of a sodding piece of paper? She could stay with Pamela if she preferred, but she was not going back to Lorena.

"Sookie…" I burst through my door, my eyes finding her sitting on my couch. She looked up at me, startled, her eyes looked strange. She was wearing a pale grey dress which had been the simplest I'd seen her wear – her long hair was down and slightly disheveled. "Sookie, what happened?" I strode to her as she stood on shaking legs and she stiffened when I circled her arms with my hands. "Tell me…" I frowned.

Sookie batted her eyes me and I could see she was holding back tears – the grim set of her lips worried me. She didn't relax in my hold and she made no move of her own. "I need your money," she whispered in a voice unlike hers – it was as though she hadn't used it in a while.

"Money?" I stared back at her, my eyes roaming about her face.

"Yes," she breathed, still stiff and unmoving, her eyes on mine were near defiant.

"Sookie what is this about?" I stepped closer but she recoiled, not being able to get far since I was still firmly holding her arms. "Sookie?"

"I was the one who pushed Sam," she breathed, her voice almost inaudible. "I almost killed him, not Lorena, I lied." She carried on, her voice stronger now, but her eyes were swimming in tears. "It was an accident. He found out about me and I confronted him and I pushed him."

"Stop it!" I hissed at her, shaking her sharply.

Her next words came in a string of nonsense mingled with unshed tears – her Southern accent finally making an appearance. "I knew you were interested in me so I came to you for help so you could protect me. Now Sam is alive and I need to escape. So you're going to give me your money and help me disappear the minute we land. You have to do it because I know all about Franklin Mott and Pamela and Mr. De Beaufort and I can ruin everything for you! So you _have_ to do what I say!"

"Stop this Sookie. This is not funny!" I gritted at her, my hands inadvertently squeezing harder around her arms.

"I am not joking!" she defended, fat tears started rolling past her lashes. "It is the truth! I thought I could use you. Now you have to help me or I'll…"

"Shut up!" I pushed her back onto the couch so I would get my hands off her. She flopped on the cushions and started sobbing freely. I took a step back, clenching my jaw, my own eyes stinging with anger. "Why are you doing this? You know I won't buy this Sookie so don't even try!"

"I'm telling you the truth!" she sobbed, her eyes resentful as she stared up at me, proving she was lying.

"No you're not. This isn't you!"

"You have known me for little more than a week!" she spat, standing up. "How can you say this isn't me? _This_ is what you thought I was in the first place…"

"Do you _want_ me to hate you?" I took the two steps needed to reach her, my face coming inches away from hers, my hands seizing her upper arms once again.

"Yes!" Sookie sobbed, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to face me.

"Sookie stop!" I shook her, her eyes opening widely as her hair bobbed around her head. "_What_ did Lorena do to you? Why are you lying to me?" she just shook her head and continued sobbing hysterically. "Sookie…" I tried a bit more gently; I took a deep steadying breath as I pulled her into my chest. "Please… don't do this…" I whispered.

"I just want this to be over…" she sobbed into my chest, her hands reaching to cling at the front of my shirt. "Just do this for me, please – and let go!"

"Did she threaten you?" I ignored her request and held the back of her head. "Answer me!" I shook her.

Sookie said nothing while she tried to ease her sobbing. I held her and caressed her back even though she was still stiff and unresponsive.

"Sookie…" I insisted.

"Lorena is my problem…" she whispered into my chest. "Please…"

"No!" I pushed her away so I could look into her face – It tore at me how destroyed she looked. "Why are you pushing me away? Did she threaten to do something against me? Against Pam?" Sookie shook her head. "Stop lying to me!" I commanded her.

"Please just believe me…" she pleaded with me.

"Your brother? Did she threaten your brother?" she sobbed harder but she didn't dare seek comfort in me. I wanted nothing but to pull her into me and hold her, but I had to see this through. "Sookie… did she threaten your brother?"

"Eric…" she tried to steady herself. "If I tell you, will you let me go?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I'm tired of needing to be saved…"

I blinked at her, uncomprehending. She would refuse me just to not have me help her? What insanity was that?

"Is this what you want?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes…" she breathed.

I stared at her for a moment, trying to make sense of her – but I couldn't. I thought I had trouble understanding women before, but she had definitely stumped me.

"I did everything I could to evade her questions. But if she keeps asking me questions she'll eventually get to the truth about Mott and Ginger and everything else and it will have been me who led her to it and she'll have incredible power over you and I can't let that happen!" she blurted all out, a bit more firmly now. "Let me take care of this…"

My eyes narrowed fractionally. "Sookie what did you tell her…?"

Sookie closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. "I didn't tell her yet… but I'll tell her you found out the truth, that Sam made you aware of it somehow… she'll have to take it because she really _did_ try to kill Sam… I heard her and Bill talking. She won't have a choice. If I give her enough money for her to run before Sam can get to her… she'll leave me alone, I know she will…"

"That's why you're asking money of me," I concluded.

Sookie sniffled, trying not to sob anymore and nodded. "I'm no better than her, Eric…. I'm really not. But if you want her out of your life, if you don't want her poking anymore and finding out things she shouldn't… you should help her go."

"And you?" I swallowed.

"I just want to go home… to my brother… and forget…" she stopped, containing a little sob.

I didn't know quite how to feel. I supposed this was what rejection felt like. Sookie kept staring at me, her tears under control but her face absolutely ashen. I blinked as if to clear the fog in my head and I straightened up, never letting go of her arms.

"Fine," I muttered and in one swift move I had her over my shoulder, my arm around the back o her thighs. I headed for my room.

"Eric!" Sookie squealed. "What are you doing?" she shrieked as she wiggled her legs and tried to escape. "Put me down!"

"In a moment, dear," I deadpanned before I dropped her onto my bed. She glared at me as she bounced on the mattress. "Stay." I told her.

"What?" Sookie scrambled around and started climbing off the bed.

I turned around and strode to the door, Sookie shrieked behind me when she realized what was happening.

"Eric Northman, don't you dare!" she called behind me. "Eric!"

I turned around; pulling at the door. Sookie finally made it out of the bed and glared at me angrily. I closed and locked the door, ignoring her when she started to pound and call me.

It would be easier to deal with Lorena than it would be to deal with her. So I might as well deal with her later.

"ERIC THIS IS KIDNAPPING!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that – I supposed we could compare our misdeeds later.

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N:** There's a tiny Italian opera singer trapped inside my body (I blame both sides of my family tree) and she was responsible for Sookie in this chapter. Thanks for all the comments to the previous chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Thank you for your comments. Guest comments I am unable to thank personally but please know I am so so happy you're enjoying this.

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

I didn't know what had happened between Sookie and Lorena that caused Sookie to act like this – but I also knew I would be getting no answers from her now. She was determined to see things through her way at whatever cost. I had no doubt that Sookie could be formidable at whatever she put her mind to. But at this moment, she wasn't using her head. She was like a cornered animal, bound to hurt herself in her frenzy. I couldn't have that. The things she said, I would have to deal with them later. Right now it was obvious something rash and definitive should be done. So I went to the general office and required to make a withdrawal from my reserves. It took a mere half hour and I was on my way to Lorena Krasiki's cabin.

I found her just outside the entrance to the inside cabins – she stepped out abruptly, eyes wide and searching while she looked up and down the deck. She looked her own kind of disheveled. Her hair, usually immaculately made into some intricate style was flopping around her pale face. She was smartly dressed and made up. She had clearly interrupted her beauty session to go franticly looking for something – I guessed I knew what – or who.

"Good afternoon, Lorena," I called as I approached.

Lorena's head snapped around and her wide eyes locked onto mine. For several seconds a flurry of emotions rushed through them – all very visceral and desperate. I hoped Sookie hadn't lied when she said she hadn't told Lorena anything yet. If she was already aware of my problems with Franklin Mott, this wouldn't go as planned.

"Eric…" She sounded uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

"I hope you are feeling better?" I offered gently. She looked back at me, confusion evident in her face. "Mr. Compton informed me you were not feeling well and decided to forego lunch." I explained.

Her eyes hardened and she seemed to be reminding herself of something. "I… I…" she ran her hands through her hair delicately. "I still have a minor headache. But I'm fine, thank you."

I smiled. "I don't suppose I could speak to Sookie, could I?" I looked around as if I'd hoped she had been with her.

Her eyes widened and I knew for certain she had been desperately looking for Sookie. Had Sookie escaped her? Lorena's eyes flitted about quickly as though she was looking to make up her mind about something. She faced me again and plastered a nervous smile on her lips while gesturing to the entrance to the cabins.

"Why don't you come visit with her then?"

Mmm. What was she playing at? I smiled and nodded, and gestured that she should go first. We made it into her cabin – I noticed the doors to both bedrooms drawn closed. The sitting room looked clean. Lorena told me to have a seat and made a show out of knocking on Sookie's door to get her attention.

"Sookie, dear? Eric is here to see you!" she turned back to me and smiled. "Would you like something to drink, Eric dear?"

"I just came from the bar, thank you." It was impolite to refuse her, but I wanted to set the tone for our conversation. I watched as she blinked at me, fidgeting with her hands as I twirled my hat around, sitting back comfortably.

After a moment she smiled. "Why yes… you should never over indulge." I smiled back. "Why is this girl taking so long?" she drummed her fingers on the back of the armchair she was standing behind, impatiently looking over her shoulder. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" she apologized before she knocked on Sookie's door again and then sneaked inside.

I sat back, amused. When she returned looking appropriately sheepish, I raised an eyebrow.

"Well heavens!" she bristled. "She's not in there! Where could that girl have run off to?" she laughed apologetically.

"Can't quite keep her in place, can you?" I said drily. Lorena's smile faltered a little. "Sit down, Lorena."

Lorena swallowed, her eyes widened and then her eyelids drooped suspiciously. She tapped the back of the armchair thoughtfully. I held her gaze. She finally walked around the armchair, her eyes never leaving mine and sat down – on the edge of her sit, her back fully straight.

"There is a detective aboard who has been hired by your mother-in-law to follow you across the Atlantic," I started watching as she paled progressively and sagged. "She gave him a picture she found – a picture of you and your friend Mr. Compton. It was a bit dated – 1909, New Orleans?" I cocked my eyebrows curiously. She stared back at me, her lips suddenly firmly sealed. I continued. "Georgia resents you, Lorena. But it shouldn't surprise you. You never gave her any grandchildren and you outlived her only son." Her eyes flickered. "This detective and your mother-in-law know what Sookie is. She's your puppet." I took a dark pleasure in watching Lorena sinking in her chair. "Don't act surprised, I have known what you are about for years Lorena."

"I am sure I have no ide…"

"Spare me your croc!" I rolled my eyes, my voice didn't alter. "You're in deep trouble Lorena. The detective is on to you – he plans to investigate further into your past and I bet he will start with New Orleans." Her eyes widened and her lips pressed together harder. "God knows what else he could find." I paused, letting her digest this before I moved on. "Then there is of course, the matter of your pushing Sam Merlotte off the ship and him surviving." Now she looked about to be sick, if she could sink further into her seat she would have. "No matter which way you look… you are finished."

Now Lorena narrowed her eyes at me. "This is about Sookie."

"Only because you made it about Sookie," I conceded. "You manipulate her, use her, terrorize her – it becomes a problem for me."

"Where is she?" she clipped, sitting up straighter.

"She's not your concern anymore."

Lorena scoffed. "You want her still, knowing she has been playing you all along?"

"Are you sure you want to irritate me further?" I leaned forward, causing her to sag once again.

"I don't know what threats you're holding over her head or why but it doesn't matter. This is over. You're leaving Sookie and I alone from now on." Lorena couldn't quite contain herself, she shifted in her seat and clenched and unclenched her hands. "I know you have a price, Lorena." Her eyes shifted, her head tilted slightly - she was too predictable. "Do you want out? Do you want means of escaping Georgia and Merlotte? I can provide them for you. But you're going to forget about Sookie Stackhouse and everything to do with this trip and me." Lorena seemed to be processing what I said slowly - but her hands and posture relaxed. "Sam Merlotte is a colleague and you deserve prison for what you've done..."

Lorena cocked an eyebrow. "If you think I'll let them take me..."

"What you are going to do about Merlotte doesn't concern me," I sat back. "If Merlotte doesn't catch you I am sure your mother-in-law will. Knowing you your past must only be filled with surprising little things that law enforcement would love to hear!"

"When did she tell you?" Lorena asked briskly.

"Irrelevant." I looked back at her passively.

It looked as though she was going to protest when someone knocked on her door. I smiled - perfect timing. Lorena watched me warily as I rose and walked to the door. The crew official blinked in surprise at me when I opened the door.

"Mr. Northman..." he offered me the brown-paper wrapped bundle he had been carrying. "As per your request. Please sign here." He also offered me a clipboard and a pen.

"Thank you."

I returned to Lorena and dropped the package on the center table in front of her before I took back my seat. She continued to eye me incredulously.

"There's five thousand dollars in there. More than enough to buy a house and sort yourself for some time. If you're smart you can triple that." I paused, thinking of Charles. "I know your reserves are very low and you probably had to scrape the last of what was left of Charles' money to make this trip. So this should be enough." I smiled. "When Georgia finds out there's so little left she'll be furious."

Lorena swallowed as she unwrapped the package shamelessly. She looked hesitant.

"Problem, Lorena?" I inquired.

"How do I know Sam Merlotte won't stop me the minute we land?"

"He is a couple days behinds us. Get on a train. It should give you some head start."

"How about the detective? Can you stop him from following me?"

"The only help I'm giving you is financial, Lorena. I am sure you're resourceful enough to outrun one little man."

We stared at each other for one long moment. Finally, Lorena grabbed the package and moved to stow it somewhere else. I stood, fixing my suit jacket and waited for her to return - she eyed me intently.

"You are very generous Eric. I suppose we both get what we want out of this."

"And that is all you've set out to do." I smiled.

She didn't look as though she agreed - I knew she had set her eyes on actual diamonds. But she had no room to make any demands. Not yet, anyway - and I had to prevent her from getting into a position where she could. If Sookie were right and Lorena kept prodding until she knew too much about me... well then she would be in a position to make threats. I had to stop this before we get there.

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I sat down on the chaise in the back of the room with my head between my hands. Over an hour had passed and Eric had not returned. I sat there wishing I had actually tried to learn how to pick a lock when Bill offered to teach me. I didn't know what emotion to hold on to - I was torn between utter defeat and anger. I relived my hours of torment with Lorena earlier in the day and my stomach churned and burned. My scalp still hurt from all the hair pulling and I was sure there were indentations of Lorena's fingernails in several places on my arms. I was a withering, crying bundle of nerves and I was terrified of what I might have said under that much pressure. Did I go into my hiding place? I think I did - I remember blacking out. I also remember Bill trying to intervene and I could swear I heard Jason's voice in the back of my head - oh this was it. Lorena was driving me insane!

I stood and pulled my hair back from my face as I stared around the bedroom - wishing a secret, miraculous trapdoor to appear so I could go. I didn't want to be here - I didn't want to speak to him. I wouldn't know what to tell him - I couldn't even remember properly. Oh Lord, I really was crazy. What could he want with a crazy woman?

"_There you are you traitorous little..."_

I flinched and touched the spot on my scalp - she had yanked me into her bedroom and tossed me forward. I think my back hit one of her four posters. I remember seeing Bill over her shoulder, wide eyed.

Deep breaths, Sookie, deep breaths - the command had come from somewhere in my brain.

_"You're going to tell me everything! When did you tell Sam Merlotte? WHEN?"_

I didn't. Amelia did. Had I told her that? No I hadn't... I had been crying.

_"Lorena stop this immediately! Don't you see what you're doing to her?"_ Bill's voice, he is scared.

Deep breaths, deep breaths...

_"Does Eric know too? Did you tell him? Answer me!"_

I clutched my forearms, and surely the half-moon indentations of her fingernails were there - as was the path of the scratch resulting from my pulling away.

_"He doesn't know!"_

Oh thank heavens... I hadn't told her that!

I sunk onto the floor, reaching for a cushion on the chaise behind me to rest my head on. Bill had restrained Lorena and tried to calm her down. I'd sat down on her bed, my legs no longer sustaining me. They were speaking something about Sam - about escaping. Lorena had shoved Bill off of her.

I flinched, my hand wrapping around my throat. I was flat on the bed with Lorena straddling me, suffocating me.

Deep breaths deep, breaths, Sookie!

Jason's voice! That was when I heard him. Oh Lord I really am insane...

_"It's all right Sookie, she's not touching you anymore, doll. Ssshh, I'm here..._"

Bill...

_"Get away from me!"_

_"Can we all just calm down? People will hear us and come running thinking we're killing one another!"_

_"I want to know everything! What did you do? Who knows? Was Franklin with you on this...?"_

_"What? No! What could..."_

_"Franklin was working for Eric! You're with Eric now!"_

_"Lorena that's ins..."_

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Eric? Are you in there?"

_Pamela!_

I scrambled to my feet and ran to the door, grabbing at the knob reflexively.

"Pam? Are you out there?"

"Sookie?" I heard her through the door. "Uh... is Eric in there with you?"

"No!" I rattled at the door. "Pamela, open the door!"

"Open the door? What? _You_ open the door!"

"It's locked!" I growled impatiently. "Please open it!"

There was a pause. "Oh..."

"Pam?"

"Why...are you locked inside?" she sounded wary now.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Pamela... please... let me out."

"Uhm... Sookie I..."

"Pamela for God's sake open this god damned door!" I banged my fists against the oak angrily.

"Now calm down child!" Pamela urged me through the door. "You can't certainly hope to scream it down!"

"Let me out!"

"I _can't_ Sookie! I don't have the key! Eric must have... taken it with him?" she sounded embarrassed at least. "Why did he lock you in?"

I made a sound I couldn't recognize, but I supposed it conveyed my current state of mind. I rested my forehead against the wood and sighed.

"Are you... are you all right?" Pamela's voice was closer now too, she must be as close to the door as I was. "Sookie?"

I think I barked a short, hysterical laugh and I shook my head, not minding Pamela couldn't see it.

"You stay in there... I'll go and get Eric..." she said.

"_You stay in there_?" I shot back with a laugh. "Very funny, Pam!"

She was gone - I heard the door to the hallway closing. I wanted to scream but I didn't. I had already acted insane enough for one day - I needed to get my bearings, keep my strength - I needed to remember all of it so I would know what in hell I could do...

_Crazy Sookie_ sounded fitting at last. Perhaps Jason could visit me in the asylum...

I sat on the chair nearest to the door and waited. I hoped Pamela could find Eric soon. Although I didn't want to face him, I needed to know what he had done. If he chose to confront Lorena I had no idea how that could go seeing as I could barely remember everything we said or screamed at each other. I had a vague notion of evading certain questions. Questions that could hurt Eric or Pam.

_"What does Eric know, Sookie?"_

_"I've told you... he knows nothing!"_

Oh Lord, Eric was going to ruin it all...

I heard the key turning inside the lock and I jumped to my feet. I stood directly in front of the door and braced myself. Eric stood in the doorway, his hand on the doorknob as his eyes swept over me searchingly. He was blocking the only way out – but the moment I saw him all desire to flee disappeared. I had wanted to escape to stop him from doing something stupid, but now that he was here…

"What did you do?" I demanded.

Seemingly relieved I wasn't flinging myself at him or tried to get away; Eric swallowed and stepped inside, closing the door behind him, standing in front of it, probably as a preventive measure. I suppose I couldn't blame him – he probably thought I was raving mad already.

"I took care of it," he said blandly and again his eyes swept over me with a frown. "Are you hurt?"

"What do you mean you took care of it?" I ignored his question and pressed on with mine. "What did you do?"

"I… followed your suggestion," he said as he tucked his hands into his pockets, his eyes still careful as they regarded me. I was half expecting men in white coats to burst in through the door to take me away like they did poor Mrs. Everlee Mason after she stripped in the middle of service on a Sunday back home.

"My suggestion?" I tried to blink away that memory and focused back on Eric.

"I gave her money…." Eric continued and, perhaps having decided I wasn't _that_ crazy yet, he chose to walk past me into the room, leaving the doorway open for me.

However I still wanted answers so I swiveled around, following him into the room with my eyes as my stomach went suddenly cold. "You gave Lorena money?"

"Yes," he turned back to face me, tossing his jacket aside, I wondered why did he even bother with those things; he was always getting out of them whenever I saw him. "I gave her money for her cooperation. Case solved."

I frowned. "How much money?" Eric cocked an eyebrow and I bristled. "What? Are you afraid I'm going to ask for a cut?"

Eric's expression softened. "Of course not. Five thousand."

Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea!

"Oh my God!" I couldn't help but gasp. "Eric that is too much…"

"You didn't see Lorena back when Charles knew what he was doing and he was actually turning a profit. This will keep her quiet and safe for a while. But given her business' skills being nonexistent she will be short of five dollars in no time." Eric looked around us pensively. "But I suppose we only need it to get her far enough that she won't be a problem for us in the future."

"Far?" I frowned.

"I told her about Georgia and Russell…"

"You _what_?" I shrieked.

"This should keep her out of the United States as well," Eric explained. "We need her as far away from us as possible, Sookie. You were right – if she finds out about Mott and Richard she could extort more than money from us. So I told her to flee, to hide in Europe."

"And she didn't protest that?" I asked dubiously.

"Well… not out loud," Eric smiled bitterly. "It doesn't mean I should trust she will do what I told her."

I nodded – I wouldn't expect her to. "So… she knows that… that you know?" I asked. Eric nodded. "Oh Eric…"

"Sookie…" Eric stepped towards me and before I knew it he was cupping my face in his hand. "It is done."

"I don't trust Lorena!" I protested.

"Neither do I. We just have to be smarter than her."

"You are too confident," I shook my head.

"I have reason to be."

"Money isn't everything!" I growled.

"To Lorena it might just be," Eric reasoned.

I sighed and I closed my eyes, trying to let go of my argument. He was right – it was done. I felt his lips pressing to my forehead and I swallowed another nervous sob. I dropped my head, staring at the floor between us to try and will away my embarrassment. When Eric's hand slid down my neck I flinched and stepped back reflexively. I tugged my hair closer around it but Eric was already watching me strangely.

"What…?" he took a step forward.

I shook my head and stepped back, but his damned giant hands were already prying mine away from my throat and pushing my hair back. He tilted my face up carefully and his eyes darkened as they fell upon what I suspected were the bruises Lorena had left there with her scrawny fingers.

"I'm going to kill her…" Eric said in a chilling tone.

"Oh no you won't!" I fastened my hands around his and tugged at them to get his attention. "No more killing! I don't think you can get away with self defense Eric!"

"Where was Compton during all this?" Eric demanded.

"He did pull her away from me…" I said, although I wasn't really defending him. In fact, I didn't want to see or speak to Bill again if I could help it. "But… she can be quite feral…"

Eric clenched his jaw as his fingers carefully traced over each bruise. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?" he asked gently.

Oh how was I supposed to do that? My account would only cement the notion I was going out of my mind!

There were two sharp knocks on the door and we looked up as Pamela pushed the door open and sighed deeply.

"Sookie's belongings have been moved to my cabin."

"What?" I gasped looking from Pamela to Eric. "Eric what…?"

"This has been arranged. I don't want you near that snake anymore," Eric said, his eyes trailing over my neck once again. "You will of course try to act as normal as possible around her and Bill not to draw any more attention to us. But you're free to stay with me, if you want. I sent your things to Pamela's cabin because I didn't want to embarrass you – but it is your choice."

I flushed vividly, my eyes going quickly to Pamela, who watched me impassively. Oh dear Lord…

"I think Sookie looks like she needs a moment," Pamela said. "Poor girl looks overwhelmed!"

I blinked, a tiny, grateful smile spreading across my lips. Pamela smiled back. Eric nodded and stepped aside so I could move.

"Come child, I'll draw you a bath…" Pamela whispered as I sided with her and she wrapped an arm around me. "We will see you later, Mr. Northman!" she said over her shoulder.

I soaked in the bath until after the water had gotten cold. Then I pulled myself out of the tub and put on a pale cotton dress. When I walked out onto Pamela's sitting room there was a note from her telling me no one would come bothering me here and that I should make myself comfortable. She wouldn't be back until before supper. I felt a new wave of gratitude. Pamela appeared to know exactly what I needed – to be alone with myself. I fished out a large coat I had in my luggage, it was big enough to use as a quilt. I lay down on my side on the couch and pulled it around me. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the silence and the peace that came with the knowledge that at least for now Lorena couldn't harm me anymore.

**xoxoxoxox**


	41. Chapter 41

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

Sookie had refused to go to supper, claiming she was in no shape to see or speak to others in the evening. Pamela advised me to give her time, so I did not insist. It took comfort in the fact that at least I had managed to free her from Lorena and get her under control for the time being. Lorena and Compton were present at their table and while Lorena was her usual show of petulant glee and arrogance, Compton looked distracted and, at times, irritated with the people around him. I did not miss the glaring looks I received from him - but I merely smirked in return - unable to contain my triumphant feelings. Yes, I had freed Sookie from him too, and he knew it.

Amelia pestered me about me Sookie's absence, but fortunately Pamela stepped in and distracted her with some story. I didn't want to have to deal with Amelia's righteous fury at knowing what had happened and that it had resulted in my offering to help Lorena escape punishment for what she had done to her childhood friend. I took no pleasure in that but it was a price I was willing to pay. There was too much at stake and I didn't expect Amelia to comprehend it all.

After supper I was forced to join the rest of my party in the Common Hall for extended celebrations of Sam's safe return. Talks of conspiracy had finally ceased and we had moved on to simply being grateful our colleague was alive. Even Victor was buoyantly happy about it after a couple glasses of wine and Pamela giving him her undivided attention. Mr. Dawson had brought Amelia along for the celebrations and they were both a bit secluded from the rest of us. Sir Godric was commandeering most of the attention with his ways and his talking, which was always entertaining to people. I was grateful for the opportunity to just sit back and watch them instead of doing any talking of own.

That was, until Alpert Ocella moved to the chair next to mine and sat down, his narrowed eyes aimed at me, his lips pulled into a jeering sneer.

"Where is your little morsel tonight, Eric?" he asked."She hasn't been around all day has she?"

I delayed any talking by taking a large swig of my drink. Ocella watched me and chuckled. I ignored him and pushed away from my chair. I shot Pamela a look as I walked past her and she immediately set her eyes on Alpert behind me.

"Alpert! I've been wanting to ask you something all night!" Pamela gasped as she left Victor's side.

I chuckled as I moved to get me another drink. Alpert wasn't fond of Pamela like the rest of them were, but he still had some decency in him and he would never refuse her attention when she demanded it. Ocella had fixated on Sookie for some reason. He had never demonstrated he cared about any other woman wanting my money before. Not that my money was any of his concern. If he wanted another excuse to get me to strike him I would only be too happy to oblige him, but I think once in a day was quite enough.

After what felt like the longest three hours of my life the group finally started to disperse. When I moved to escort Pamela back, Alpert eyed me strangely one last time before he walked in the opposite direction.

"What is his problem?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I think he doesn't like you so distracted," Pamela answered me.

I looked at her and frowned. "What does that mean?"

Pamela blinked her eyes to the floor between us before she shook her head. "You know how he is. He thinks it is your personal obligation to make all of them obscenely rich. He fears your engagement will be a detriment to that."

"I think he is extremely capable of making himself obscenely rich already," I grunted. "Why did my father ever put up with him?"

Pamela smiled sympathetically. "There are choices in life we can never really explain," she hooked her arm through mine. "Come now, I'm tired. Your friends are awfully exhausting!"

We walked back to our deck in companiable silence - occasionally nodding or bidding good night to someone we knew on our way. We finally reached Pamela's door and she slipped her arm away, turning to face me. I stared at her door anxiously.

"Do you think she is awake?"

"I think you should go to your cabin and find out," Pamela told me with a cryptic smile.

I frowned at her, until I finally grasped her meaning. Pamela chuckled at my obvious surprise and patted my arm. "Good night, Eric."

She was standing by the window when I came in. The moonlight enveloped her in a pale glow. I just stood back by the door and watched, mesmerized. She had come to me after all. I was surprised by my own ...relief. I hadn't allowed myself to acknowledge my fear that it had all been too much for her and she would push me away permanently.

She wore a long white silk robe - it embraced her perfectly - I couldn't help but smile when I noticed her small bare feet. Her long hair was pulled over her shoulder, granting me a view of her long, bare neck – I felt an impulse to kiss her there. She was statue-like in her stillness. I wondered what she was thinking about that had her so utterly motionless. I almost didn't want to interrupt her. But I was too greedy to contain myself.

I dropped my jacket on the couch on my way towards her and she finally reacted, having heard me moving, she turned around and her face went from peaceful to nervous in a heartbeat. I stopped in front of her, tucking my hands in my pockets so she would have her space. Her hair was pulled into a braid, resting against her breast.

"I am sorry about earlier..." she said at last."I didn't mean to..."

I stepped closer unable to restrain myself and I wrapped one hand around the base of her thick braid, running it down its silky length, until I tugged at the very end playfully. Sookie smiled and stepped closer, touching her hand to my chest.

"Thank you... for everything. I can't believe I went this long without saying that," she looked down with embarrassment.

"Oh believe me Sookie… this was as much about me as it was about you." I ran my thumb over her lower lip, admiring her features.

"Of course…" she paled a little. "If Lorena ever finds out…"

"You misunderstand me," I placed my finger against her lips to silence her. "I did it to keep you here with me."

Sookie flushed and looked away in embarrassment. She leaned closer, resting her forehead against my chest, a tiny hand gripping at my shirt, the other arm winding around my waist. I smiled, kissing the top of her head and wrapping my own arms around her.

"I want to be with you," she murmured so I could barely hear her. "I just…" She sighed and remained silent.

I wanted her to tell me why she had panicked that way and tried to turn me away from her – but her hesitation made it easy for me to let go. There were other, more pressing, more urgent matters to attend to as far as I was concerned.

I wanted to take her again. Now that I had her with me, I wouldn't allow a day to go to waste – and this day was nearly at its end. I grasped the hair at the back of her neck, and tugged her head back so I could claim her lips. Sookie hesitated for only a moment, before she let go and opened her mouth for me, her arms going around my neck as she stood on her toes, pressing herself fully against me. I loved the feel of her like this and I groaned my approval into her mouth. My hand at her waist slid down to cup her silk-covered bottom – I squeezed and pressed her against me so she could feel what she did to me.

Sookie gasped and pulled her lips away so she could breathe. She had her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed. She looked lovely like this – I told her so, again, I suspect, in my native tongue. But Sookie didn't seem to mind. She smiled at me, her eyes still closed – she gently kissed my chin and dropped her head to my chest, this time to recover her breath. Impatiently I reached for the sash of her robe and tugged it off, quickly sliding the silk material off her shoulders. Sookie had recovered by then and stood on her toes to place a chaste kiss on my lips. She pulled away, that smile still on her lips. She was going to kill me…

I seized her hips and quickly turned her around – she gasped in surprise and covered my hand with hers as I pressed it against her stomach to steady her. I could feel her hesitation, so I bent down and kissed the back of her lovely neck like I had intended too. Sookie relaxed and tilted her head to the side to give me access. I smiled against the side of her neck and proceeded to suckle at the skin there – her skin burst into gooseflesh and she shivered – my eyes promptly dropped to her chest, where her hardening nipples poked against the silk of her nightgown. I growled against her neck, my hands grasping at the silk material around her thighs and lifting it up. My hands palmed her bare bottom before I gently bent her forward. Sookie grasped at the frame of the window, again hesitation and surprise as she shuddered. I kissed the spot behind her ear gently, one hand again pressing against her stomach, soothingly.

I loved the fact she was so innocent, that it was up to me to teach her these things. That I was the only one who could. The idea fueled my desire for her – and I stilled myself, not wanting to scare her. I bent down and whispered into her ear. After a moment's hesitation Sookie relaxed and did as I told her.

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I woke up feeling slightly disoriented – my head was floating and my muscles were sore and tender. As I rolled onto my back the dark room came into focus – the canopy glared back at me in the gloom. I didn't remember falling asleep – all I remembered was… I flushed and I instinctively looked to my side. But Eric wasn't there. Of course… he said he needed very little sleep. I wondered at the time and chanced a glance at the window – from the little light escaping the seal of the curtains, it was still dark outside. I sighed and I fell on my back again – the coolness of the sheets beneath me was actually refreshing as my skin was definitely warm. I could feel my nakedness under the covers and my eyes widened suddenly when I realized I couldn't remember where I'd left my nightgown and robe. Were they still on the living room floor? I glanced at the armchair nearest to the bed and saw them hanging there – Eric must have brought them in. I sat up, and decided to go looking for him.

I pulled my nightgown over my head – but decided against the robe as I was still feeling too warm. My braid was still in place, I tucked the loose tendrils behind my ears and after washing my face in the bathroom adjoining Eric's room, I stepped out into the sitting room.

He was, of course, awake, sitting on an armchair near the window – bare chest and slacks like before. I was terribly fond of his choice of sleep wear. I blushed immediately after indulging in such thoughts and then shook my head to myself – feeling embarrassment over this after what happened earlier was probably hypocritical…

He was staring thoughtfully at a bunch of papers on the ottoman in front of his knees – he held a pencil between his lips and frowned down at whatever he was reading. A lock of blonde hair slipped down his forehead and he flipped it back reflexively – before removing the pencil from his mouth to write something down in paper.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I stepped closer.

Eric looked up, having clearly been too distracted to hear me coming. His eyes swept over me in a manner that made me look down at myself to make sure I'd remembered to pull my nightgown back on. I had – so I looked back at him, puzzled.

"Working," he sat back, watching me. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…" I blinked. "Why?"

He frowned again but then shook his head. "No reason. Come sit with me." He gestured to the chair to his right.

"Won't I just get in your way?" I wrung my hands together, not wanting to intrude.

"No. Not at all. Sit." He insisted.

I walked over to him and sat down on the armchair he had pointed at. I peered curiously over the stack of papers and was surprised to see they weren't English at all. Eric leaned over to kiss me on the cheek and then went back to writing something down. His handwriting was actually very elegant. I was used to Jason's and Bill's hurried scrawls. I sat quietly, not wanting to disrupt him and for about ten minutes he continued to work diligently, reading, frowning, and then scribbling things down. But after that he put those papers away and turned to me, his eyes travelling up and down until he stopped, frowning at my hands where they rested on my knees.

"What?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Eric just smiled cryptically and stood. He walked over to the couch, where his suit jacket was and reached into one of his pockets. He walked back to me, holding the glinting diamond ring. I gasped, embarrassed at having forgotten about it and obediently gave him my hand so he could slip it back onto my finger. I stared at it, again mesmerized by how pretty it was.

"Isn't it strange to just never know where you're going to be at any given time of the year?" I asked off the top of my head. "What is it like?" I looked up at him.

Eric looked back at me as though he had never been asked that before, he moved to sit on the ottoman he had vacated and shrugged. "You get used to it just as you do anything else. I have just always done this. I was almost born in Italy."

"Italy?" I perked up, curious.

"My parents were living in Florence at the time mother was pregnant with me. They almost didn't make back in time."

"Oh your poor mother travelling while expecting!"

Eric grinned. "She was adventurous. You should be too," he teased me. "I'm taking you with me everywhere."

I paused for a moment to consider that – the idea is both exciting and strange. I like home. Something else occurred to me then. "Isn't Mr. Ocella from Italy?"

Eric's expression turned somber and he nodded, looking away. "Yes."

"You don't like him do you?" I asked sympathetically.

"Very few people do," he smiled.

"Why do you put up with him then?"

"It's just business," Eric grasped my hand to stare at the diamond ring. "Besides I inherited him," he smirked.

"How does one inherit a person?" I laughed.

"He was one of the founders along with my father."

"Oh." I thought for a moment. "I guess we all have our burdens. I inherited my Uncle… but I doubt Mr. Ocella is as bad as he was."

Eric's eyes flickered slightly and fell between us. I regretted mentioning Uncle Bartlett – I didn't want him to think about him. I certainly didn't… not when I was so happy with him anyway. I guess unpleasant people just made me think of him and Mr. Ocella had looked extremely unpleasant.

"Do you have a favorite country?" I changed the subject.

"Mine," he said in a heartbeat. "But I am sure once you've travelled a little you will also choose yours."

I nodded. "I am sure you must be right." Something else occurred to me. "Did you inherit Sir Godric too?"

Eric laughed. "I did. Sir Godric, Ocella, even Victor, they were all in this before I was – along with my father and other gentlemen from Sweden and Norway."

"Victor was the first American partner?"

"Yes, he was."

"And all of you just travel the word together to dig up diamonds?"I asked.

Eric smiled and reached out to tuck a stray thread of hair behind my ear. "Not quite like that. Although we did at times."

"Did you ever carve a diamond out by yourself?" I asked curiously.

"I did dig up this one," he told me, lifting my hand – the diamond sparkling back at me. "It was my first. This one is actually South African too. I was sixteen when I found it." He looked at me with a quirky smile. "Father told me to save it for the girl I chose to marry."

"Oh…" I could feel myself blushing.

"To be honest… I never thought I would give it to anyone," he said distractedly as he fingered the ring on my hand.

"Now I cherish it even more," I said, taking his hand in both of mine and pressing my lips to his skin.

Eric was watching me, his blue eyes cryptic as ever, but his lips were smiling slightly. He slid his hand up to cup the back of my head and leaned over to kiss me. He was very gentle, almost reverent, and his thumb traced over my lower lip as he regarded me studiously.

"What is on your mind?" I asked after a moment.

He looked embarrassed for a moment and then he shook his head and started tugging at my hand so I would stand up with him. We walked back to bed and curled up towards one another. We spent the rest of the night talking – about many things, sharing many stories. We had lived such different lives, yet I felt so comfortable and satisfied here with him. I fell asleep some time during Eric's retelling of his last visit to his baby sister. I remember vaguely that he brushed softly against my lips and bid me good night again.

**xoxoxoxox**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Happy New Year! Are we all back to work yet? Unfortunately I am.

I'm sorry for the lack of updates in December – I know my last for Offshore was on the 10th. It happened this way for a number of reasons. The main one was I really wanted to finish _Nothing Short of Perfect_ before Christmas – _score_! Then I just assumed most people would be going out of town and celebrating with family and friends and had better things to do than sit around and read fan fiction!

I want to apologize in advance for this chapter being shorter than usual. All this time away from this story made me a little rusty – I'm trying to get back on track. With NSOP out of the way my attention is undivided (at least for now) so I will probably get back to updating frequently and all that jazz. If you have been following my 1920s tumblr (eggsonbacon) I have awesome reblogs on queue!

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I woke up to Eric dipping his head between my thighs. An incriminating shiver ran through my body as I stifled a whimper – I felt his smile against my flesh before his warm hands cupped my hips and he carried on. My body was still exhausted from last night but apparently it obeyed Eric's commands without pause. It awakened fully, tingling all over, stiffness here and there reminding me of little details. I couldn't hold a whimper when he flicked his tongue across that tiny spot that feels so good and my hand immediately delved into his hair – I received a hum of approval. It sent little pleasurable jolts through my core. He thrust one finger inside, then another and I bit into my lip as my hips moved on their own – learnt movements my body knew before I did. I closed my eyes and just turned myself in to the sensations – Eric had me trembling within moments and I gasped and bucked when that final moment struck, before I fell deeper into the pillow – I could feel the silliest of smiles on my lips. I couldn't understand how he could make it this good – and then I wondered why people were not simply locked away all the time, doing this.

I immediately blushed and giggled as I considered my own thoughts. Certainly they were not the thoughts of a good, well raised young woman! Eric had moved. He kissed the inside of my thighs before he sat on his knees between my legs. I closed my eyes embarrassedly – I still felt incredibly uncomfortable being looked at in this state.

"Why do you laugh silly girl?" he asked with humor in his voice.

"I forget…" I lied, opening my eyes to find him hovering over me, his eyes on mine, and they told me he knew I was lying. I blushed harder and bit my lip to keep from grinning like a fool. Eric narrowed his eyes at me with a smirk and I squirmed beneath him – his scrutiny making me nervous.

"Stop that, it just makes me want to take you even harder," he warned me as he stilled me with his hands on my hips.

I froze, my eyes locked up with his – he meant it – his were their darkest blue now and by now I knew very well what it meant. My breath caught and my sex throbbed knowingly. Yes, I really was lost to desire. I felt myself growing warmer and my own eyes flickered as I faced him, my chin tipping in a challenge. Eric dipped down to kiss me. My tongue immediately dashed out to meet his. My fingers curled in his hair and I pulled him closer, my thighs clenching around his hips, I ground against his manhood when I felt it warm and huge and hot against my core.

Eric groaned and ground back into me, his hands curling around my hips, his fingers digging into the flesh of my bottom as he once again stilled me. "Tell me little Sookie… what is on your mind?" he grinned.

I stared up at him, lost in a haze of need – my body wanted so much from him right now that my head couldn't follow. My breathing was appallingly uneven and I looked at him in confusion for a moment. I tried to pull his head back to me and Eric complied for a moment, kissing me longer, until I was dizzier than before. He pulled back with a final bite to my lip.

"Tell me…" he whispered.

I sighed. "I was thinking… that you're turning me into a hussy…" I whined unhappily, gripping into his hair to try and kiss him again.

Eric grinned meaningfully and kissed me – his tongue swept inside, commanding and dominant. He was an expert at kissing. I had not kissed any other man but Bill before him – but I had seen people kissing, and I had seen people kissing in movies – none of them looked as good as this felt… He could kiss me and make me feel _everything_… in really dark and wonderful places.

"You're adorable you sweet girl…" Eric said breathlessly and unexpectedly when he pulled away.

"Huh?" I managed to get out while I tried to catch my breath.

Eric grinned at me and cupped my face gently, kissing my lips perfunctorily, his eyes a bit more focused. I breathed and smiled back at him. I knew he would not agree with such harsh judgments –he was not like the rest of us full of prejudices and misconceptions. That was one of the things that made him so interesting to everyone else. I had known that about him I think – but being with him like this made me see it clearly.

"You will call yourself no such thing…" he said and he kissed my brow. "You're mine – what we do together is beyond anyone's reproach. Do you hear me?" I nodded – he kissed me again.

"Should we get up?" I asked as he started kissing a path from my jaw to the hollow of my neck. "Breakfast is soon…" I closed my eyes – but trying to distract myself from what he was doing was nearly impossible.

"Are you hungry?" he asked against my skin as he continued his path down to my shoulder.

"Yes…" I breathed. "Are you?" I asked with a gasp, trying to ignore what his lips between my breasts did to me.

"Oh very…" he moaned before he plucked a nipple into his mouth.

I whimpered and thrust my fingers into his hair again. I went silent – there was no more distraction from this. His mouth was just too good – and when he used his tongue and his teeth my eyes rolled back into my head and I felt myself arching instinctively. Eric's approving growl caused me to shudder. We wouldn't be getting up for a while now…

"There you are!" Amelia seized my hand as soon as I walked out of the ladies room next to the Dining Hall. "Come with me! It has been impossible to get you alone!" she continued irritably as she started dragging me down the corridor leading outside and not back to the hall.

"Are you kidnapping me too?" I blurted out as I tried pulling back, confused.

"Who's kidnapped you?" she threw the question over her shoulder with a frown.

I swallowed. Eric had made me promise I would not tell Amelia about the deal between him and Lorena. I was initially offended for my friend – because I did consider Amelia a friend, the first I had. But I could not argue she had conflicting interests that would only complicate matters to us. She was Sam's childhood friend, they were practically related – and here we were helping Lorena escape him. So I had to be quiet about this.

"No one!" I covered quickly and added a nervous laugh. "Where are you taking me?"

We ended up in her cabin. I sat on her bed while Amelia paced nervously in front of me and prattled on about everything I didn't want to talk about with her.

"Why do you think Sam lied? I mean, it was obvious from Lorena's reaction she is guilty! What is Sam thinking covering up for her like that? She could be arrested right now along with Ginger Buck…" I groaned inside as I remembered poor Ginger as my eyes followed Amelia from one side to the other. "Unless he has his own plans for her…" her eyes settled on mine seriously and for some reason it chilled me to the bone. "Do you think that's possible?"

"I uh… I…" I blinked repeatedly, unable to conceal my nervousness. "What are you suggesting exactly Amelia?"

"You know…" she shrugged and then she gestured with her hand, like a blade, going across the front of her neck as she made an unpleasant sound with her mouth.

I frowned in horror – even though there was no love lost between Lorena and me, and she had been the cause of something next to terror in me, I couldn't think of that with anything but shock.

"You think Sam wants to…?"

"_Get _rid of Lorena! Yes!"

"Come now, Amelia! I barely know Sam but I know he is more sensible than that!"

Amelia cocked her hip to the side as she tapped her lips with a finger – her gaze lost somewhere above my shoulder. She was shaking her head, lost in thought.

"Amelia!"

"I don't know!" Amelia threw her hands in the air and resumed her pacing. "Auntie agrees with you… she doesn't have an explanation for why he lied either, but she doesn't think he would do justice with his own hands…"

"You've discussed this with Octavia?" I gasped.

"But of course!" Amelia glared at me. "Sam is her nephew, Sookie! You don't know how difficult it has been for her! When Eric and Tray came over to tell her he was all right…" Amelia's eyes brimmed with tears then and she moved to sit beside me on the bed. "I told her everything. It made me feel better and I think she feels better now too…"

"Everything?" I whispered.

"Everything!" Amelia eyed me knowingly. "Don't worry. She won't tell a soul… she only cares about seeing Sam again… and bringing Lorena Krasiki and Bill Compton to justice."

"Oh Amelia…" my hands pressed against my stomach as I stood – taking over her pacing parade. "What exactly did you tell her?"

"I told her about your story… and how Sam was going to help you – and how you suspected Lorena had tried to kill him…"

I groaned, dropping my face to my palms. "Did you tell her anything about Eric and Pamela's involvement this?"

"Of course!" Amelia shrugged. "What I knew of it anyway…" she narrowed her eyes at me. "Which isn't much, I must say. I can only deduce why he's been so helpful."

I flinched guiltily as I sat next to her. "Amelia you shouldn't have done that. The more people know…"

"_She tried to kill him_, Sookie!" Amelia enunciated angrily. "You might not care about Sam…"

"I _do_ care about Sam!" I gasped.

"Not as much as you seem to care about _Eric_!" she accused.

I could feel my skin flushing and I looked away. I suspected Amelia resented me a little for not falling in love with Sam. I suppose she had hoped it would happen - could have happened if Lorena had not ruined it. I knew it wouldn't have mattered if Sam were still here – I would not have fallen for him in two weeks. I certainly hadn't fallen for Bill in two years.

For Amelia it must have looked as though all of it was Eric and I being deeply in love with one another and protecting each other. It was more complicated than that. I knew Eric cared for me, perhaps more than he had ever cared for any other girl, but I also knew he had other reasons to do what he did. I couldn't tell any of that to Amelia, even if it would atone for my sins in her eyes.

"Amelia don't be like that… I care about Sam. He is a kind, giving man who will make some lucky girl very happy some day. I don't know why he lied… but I sincerely hope he's not thinking about murder!" I looked at her pleadingly. "And those of us who know too much need to be careful! Octavia and you and I must be very careful how we act around Lorena…"

"Oh we'll be careful!" Amelia said deviously. "Don't you worry. But I will keep an eye on that witch! She is not going to escape! When I can finally speak to Sam and he explains to me what he is thinking, I'll help him get her!" she growled angrily. "Oh I hate her so much!"

I sighed, I could not disagree with that. This little conversation reminded me about all the other people I should still keep act for. I wasn't sure how well that was going to go after what she did yesterday… But I had to act… and now I needed to act for Amelia as well – she couldn't know Eric had offered her money and protection.

"Will you help me Sookie?" Amelia grabbed my hands, her eyes expectant.

"Help you?" I muttered back.

"Watching her, especially after we make it to land."

"I… I will try…" I said, feeling horrible.

"Good…" she grinned. "You will tell me if you hear anything about her plans, right?"

"Of course…"

"Thank you, Sookie!" Amelia threw her arms around me and hugged me enthusiastically. "We are going to get her! I know we will!"

I smiled tightly and nodded. After that Amelia changed subjects seamlessly, suggesting we go sit by the pool again in the afternoon. She made me help her choose her ensembles for the day, and showed me her _trousseau_ pieces – at the same time she encouraged me to start putting my own together. She seemed to be over me not having fallen for Sam and wanted to gossip about me and Eric. Amelia was fun, but she surely kept me on my toes.

When I finally was able to make leave to go get ready for lunch, I walked down the corridor feeling a little dizzy. I was looking to the floor and was therefore surprised at the sight of black shiny shoes on my path all of the sudden and looked up, startled. What was Bill doing around here?

"Bill?" my eyes flitted about as I tried to clear my head by shaking it – Amelia could be exhausting.

Bill had a hard look on his eyes as he measured me up and down, before he blinked repeatedly and seemed to soften a bit.

"Sookie, I have been looking for you," he said smoothly.

I sighed and straightened my back, trying to put some confidence in my voice. "Bill I don't want to talk to you…" I started trying to walk past him but of course he grasped my arm and swiveled me back to face him, a silent pleading look in his eyes. "_What_?"

"Not here…" Bill said, his eyes now roaming about us as if he were afraid of getting caught.

"Either here and now or not _now_…" I said between clenched teeth. "I have to get ready for lunch…"

"Are you staying with him?" Bill's eyes narrowed condemningly.

"What business if that of yours?" I hissed.

"That means you are…" he said coldly.

"Bill… I have to…"

"Before lunch… please. Come with me." Bill insisted, his grip on my arm loosening only slightly. "Doll, you know I mean you no harm…" he continued, he now looked hurt at my hesitation.

I fought the tears that were pooling in my eyes. I didn't want to cry over him again, not after yesterday. I clenched my jaw and breathed through my nose as I made my decision. Finally, I nodded and, relieved, Bill let go of a breath he had been holding and let go of my arm. He offered me his arm and I hesitated – finally remembering I still had a part to play, I fell into step beside him and followed him along.

**xoxoxoxox**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Sorry I wasn't able to update more than once last week. I'm still feeling a bit rusty. Thank you for the reviews and for new new alerts.

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

Once we were out on the deck, Bill pulled me along behind him quickly – he seemed to want to avoid being seen. As soon as we heard voices and a couple turned at the curve beyond us, Bill froze, pushed the first door he found open and ducked inside dragging me along with him. I barely had the time to register we were inside some sort of small storage before he pulled the door closed noisily and we were left in the dark. I couldn't see an inch in front of me; only a faint beam of light escaped the sides, top and bottom of the heavy door. I could hear nothing but our own breathing and when I tried to speak, Bill shushed me, and I could almost see his finger flicking into the air in warning. I looked at the door and waited. Soon we heard steps from the couple outside as they walked by us, chatting animatedly about their plans for the afternoon.

"What is this hiding around thing about?" I whispered at him as their voices and steps died down.

"I'm afraid I'm being followed…" Bill explained and I could hear him moving to grab the door handle.

"Followed by whom? Lorena?" I suddenly remembered someone else. "The detective?" I had put him on their trail after all…

"Not only him," Bill growled with annoyance. "That pompous whelp travelling with Miss Carmichael."

I frowned in the dark, glad Bill couldn't see me. "Tray Dawson?"

"Him…" Bill growled again. "What do they want?"

"I don't know."

"Sookie…" I could feel him stepping closer. "I have always protected you…"

"You didn't protect me yesterday," I snipped, the disappointment and hurt in my own voice surprised me – I thought Bill couldn't hurt me anymore.

He sighed deeply, and I felt his breath fanning across my face – he was too close, but there was a wall behind me. I flattened myself against it and recoiled instinctively when his hands found my shoulders.

"Doll…"

"Don't call me that!" I gritted.

"I've failed you, I know. Lorena… I had never seen her like that…"

"Are you sure?" I arched an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see it.

"She has always been a bit…over the top, I'll admit but… "

"But what, _Bill_? What do you want from me now?" I wanted out of here and away from him.

Bill sighed again, and to my relief removed his hands from me and stepped back. I sighed as well.

"Is what Lorena said the truth? Is Northman offering money and help in exchange for… for you?"

I closed my eyes – knowing what that sounded like. "Yes that is true."

"And this is what you want?"

"Do you think I prefer the alternative? To be Lorena's pawn and your charity case?" I snapped defensively.

"So you _don't_ like him?" Bill ignored my point completely, making me roll my eyes. "You're just choosing him out of fear?" I could feel him stepping closer again. "Sookie you're being fooled! You don't know what men like him are like! How long do you think you can hope to keep him entertained until…?"

SLAP!

My hand flew across his face before I was even aware of it. I could hear Bill gasp, along with me, and take a step back. He was quiet too. My heartbeat speeded up as I was completely shocked with myself. I knew why I was offended – he had implied I was Eric's whore. But I was surprised I could react like this, and to him of all people. I always felt as though my debt to him would prevent me from ever truly losing it with him. I was wrong – it was… it felt _good_.

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about!" I said, my voice a bit tremulous, but I didn't care. "My choices have nothing to do with you anymore and I don't need to explain them to you. But your assumptions tell me you _really_ don't know me and you have thrown me in the same lot as _Lorena_."

"Sookie…" Bill started apologetically. "I am so confused… You don't talk to me anymore."

"Because I don't _trust _you!" I was the one to take a step closer now – my eyes were accustomed to the dark now, and I could see his, and how they roamed my face in search of something. "You chose her over me back in August…"

"_No_!"

"You love her!" I choked. "I feel sorry for you because of that, but you do!" Bill closed his eyes. "She makes you weak…" Bill's eyes snapped open and he looked truly fragile. My heart fluttered for a second but I shook my head and found my resolve. "Take Eric's money and go with Lorena. Or leave her and go back to New York, I no longer care for what you do…" I continued steadily. "I ask you do the same in regards to me."

"Sookie, I can't…" he took another step forward and cupped my cheek. "Don't you see how much I care about you?"

"I believe you want to – I believe you hope if you try hard enough I can make you forget about her. I don't want to be your escape, Bill. I didn't want it before and I surely don't want it now. I am with Eric… and I am with him because I like him, more than like him..."

As I finished I myself felt confused – I hadn't truly ever analyzed our relationship like this – but somehow these words came out, and they made sense. I was the _good_ girl Bill had found and hoped to erase the _bad_ girl with.

Bill's hand dropped and I couldn't see his eyes clearly as he bowed his head.

"I… I wish you good luck Bill…" I said, tears brimming into my eyes in spite of myself. I stepped up and kissed his cheek.

He didn't move or speak as I quietly pulled at the heavy door handle and pushed. Daylight swept in, blinding me, forcing my tears to spill out. I stepped outside and let the door slide closed as I made my way back around towards the inner cabin doors.

I seemed to have interrupted something when I walked into Eric's cabin. Both he and Pamela appeared to be forcing themselves to appear calm, but the tension inside was obvious. When I asked them what they were arguing about, Pamela quickly interrupted me asking where I had ran off to. I didn't quite want to get into my conversation with Amelia as it was certain to only make the tension thicker, so I just apologized saying I had been with Amelia and lost track of time – completely leaving aside the fact I had also ran into Bill. Pamela then suggested we all get ready for lunch and left.

Eric's shoulders sagged once she was gone and then his eyes rested on me, he smiled apologetically before telling me to go get ready. I had the feeling they had been arguing about Ginger. Pam was bound to be worried sick for her. She was her employee, but clearly one that had earned her lady's affection. I decided not to mention my conversation with Amelia even after Pamela was gone – I didn't want to add to Eric's preoccupations.

I picked a light green frock and tucked my hair into a tan hat, trying to appear as well put together as I would under Lorena's watch. Eric told me I looked lovely – but he still looked distracted and upset, so I think maybe he was just humoring me. I sat next to him at the table, with Amelia at my other side and Pamela sitting across from me.

Pamela shot me an apologetic smile before she returned to her conversation with Victor Madden and while I tried to pay attention to what Eric and Mr. Ocella were speaking of; Amelia tugged at my arm, diverting my attention.

"Oh Sookie you must go with me to the Dancing Hall tomorrow! Mademoiselle Leclerq and Monsier Angelis are going to be teaching dance steps again!"

I blinked at my friend – amazed at her ability to easily navigate through murdering plots and traps and then onto mundane things like putting together a _trousseau_ and dancing lessons. Mostly everyone at the Captain's table was in a good mood. Most especially the Captain – as far as he was concerned, his troubles were over. I could see Eric and Pamela were back to being all right with each other and I tried to ignore Mr. Ocella's scornful looks tossed my way. That man definitely did not approve of me.

I knew I couldn't avoid her much longer – so when we all made it onto the Common Hall so men could drink and smoke and women chat, I steeled myself and clenched my jaw and hands when Lorena waltzed straight to me, Isabel Baker at her arm. Her dark, knowing eyes were pure venom as she smiled dotingly at me.

"Sookie, darling, what did you do here?" she reached to tug at a tendril of hair escaping my pins and then at the brim of my hat before she tutted and smiled. "Isn't our Sookie just adorable, Izzie?" she asked Isabel.

Isabel smiled at me and nodded, looking all over my ensemble as studiously as Lorena, but less disapproving of it. "There is always charm to simplicity, Lory dear!" she told her. "Sookie you look very pretty!"

I smiled tightly at Mrs. Baker – it wasn't really her fault her table mate was Lorena. "Thank you, Mrs. Baker."

Lorena's eyes had never left mine. There was a silent warning in them that didn't go at all with the smile on her lips. We both quietly stared at one another while Isabel went on and on about the shops in Paris and high couture.

"Yes, we have to take little Sookie there someday!" Lorena said suddenly, causing me to jolt in place. "Some time before the wedding, doll?" she winked at me and tugged at the brim of my hat again.

I was thinking of an answer when movement behind Lorena caught my eyes. It was Tray, hovering suspiciously close – he seemed to have caught me watching him and he immediately looked flustered and moved away. I remembered Bill saying he had been following him and I frowned again.

"She must be a little distracted!" Lorena's loud laughter brought me back as she snapped her fingers in front of me. "Thinking about your fiancé, my dear?"

I glared at Lorena – why couldn't she just disappear? Isabel giggled next to us.

"What a catch Sookie! You made us all proud!"

I stifled a groan as I smiled again at Mrs. Baker.

"I'm sorry but I have to go…" I stammered nervously. "I've made plans with Amelia for the afternoon!" I smiled forcefully at both women before I quickly made my way around them to disappear into the crowd, not before noticing Lorena's eyes narrowing at me.

She wasn't going to go quietly, I knew that now. Eric may have offered her what she wanted and he might help her escape, but Lorena doesn't forgive.

I looked for Eric in the crowd but wherever he was he was probably sitting down and surrounded – it was difficult to miss him in a room if he was standing. I couldn't see Pamela either – so I decided to go back to the cabin and get ready to meet with Amelia. I was going to question her about Tray following Bill and Lorena around and try to talk some sense into her before I told Eric about our conversation earlier

By the time I was ready to go meet with Amelia, Eric still hadn't returned, so I left him a note so I could scuttle off quickly. I didn't want Amelia to question me about coming from Eric's cabin and not my own. I felt terrible lying to her about what was going on, she had been the first person to take my side, but I had more to protect than myself right now.

Tray was absent from the pool side which was a little strange. Amelia immediately launched into gossip when she sat down beside me. She looked cute in her bathing suit and wide hat – and she looked happy and chirpy and I knew it was all about Sam being alive and well. She ordered drinks for us by the pool and I decided to get into the subject before Tray decided to join us.

"Amelia…" I started uncertainly. "I ran into Bill earlier…" I ran my finger over the rim of my glass as I spoke, to distract myself. "He mentioned… he mentioned Tray had been following him. Do you know anything about that?" I chanced a look at her.

Amelia had been taking a gulp from her drink and she swallowed a bit wrong it seemed, as she coughed and flushed, looking away and blinking stinging tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" I reached forward to pat her back.

"Yes… I am…" she coughed into her hand some more. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine…" I waited for her to settle down and when she finally looked at me guiltily. "Amelia?"

"I… told… Tray… everything too…"

"Oh good Lord all mighty!" I couldn't help but throw my hands in the air in exasperation. "Eric is going to kill you! Tray Dawson is a partner!"

"He is also my _fiancé_!" Amelia defended briskly. "I can't keep things from him!"

I groaned but I knew she was right. If Tray ever found out she had been hiding all of these things from him he could be rightfully mad. I was just glad I had kept my promise and not told her about Eric's deal with Lorena. Amelia would be furious and if there was one thing I didn't need happening were my friend and my fiancé at each other's throats while there was a large body of water around.

Amelia didn't know about Franklin killing Mr. De Beaufort, so she obviously didn't understand how delicate the situation was. She just assumed Eric did all he did to protect me and himself from a scandal revolving around a murdered employee and a murderous one. She didn't understand the risks she was exposing Eric and Pamela to and I, of course, couldn't enlighten her.

"What exactly does Tray think he can accomplish by following them around?" I asked with a sigh.

"We want to see if we catch them planning an escape or something!" Amelia said hushedly scooting closer to me. "I know there will be a couple of days before Sam can catch up to us in Cape Town. Whatever he is planning to do will have to wait until then and Lorena could be gone by then!"

I looked down to conceal the flush of my skin. That was indeed the plan and guilt and shame ate up at me. We were helping an attempted murderer and a scammer evade justice…

Suddenly I wasn't sure it was worth it. I knew why Eric had done it and I appreciated it. Lorena had way too much power over me and she could very well threaten me and my brother. Not to mention she would have stuck by my side for life trying to siphon as much money from Eric through me as possible. With Eric's little intervention, letting her know he knew about what she did to Sam he put her in a difficult spot. Lorena _had_ to escape, there was no alternative. Sam would be coming after her otherwise. Making sure Lorena would be running away for life was making sure she would have no time to follow through any threats she might make against me – which I knew she could. She may not be as wealthy as she once was but Lorena is a smart woman – she probably knew as many crooks in New York as Bill did and they would all be there for her if she decided to move against Jason to hurt me.

Things were not looking good. I had put Russell Edgington on her trail – I had told him more than enough for him to dig up her past. Now Tray and Amelia and Sam were coming after her too. Somehow I knew that this would only come back to bite me later.

"Sookie are you even listening to me?" Amelia huffed irritably.

I wasn't. I was too busy conjuring up the worst possible scenarios in my head. At some point in the afternoon, Tray joined us, and I felt incredibly uncomfortable around him. He eyed me suspiciously and I could only imagine what he thought of me and my scheming ways. He probably thought I was with Eric for his money as well. I couldn't help that. Even those who didn't know the truth of how we met would probably think that once they knew where I came from. Tray seemed to want to discourage Amelia from talking about their plans with me as well – every time Amelia started to say something about Lorena, Tray would change the subject.

When Tray finally said they should get going because we all had to get ready for supper I looked around us, surprised. I had not seen Eric this whole time we were here and I thought it strange. I would have thought he would have come to spend time with me once he was done doing manly things in the Common Hall – apparently not. I hoped he was all right. I scuttled into the dressing room to pull my clothes over my bathing suit and checked myself on the mirror. My face was a bit flushed from the sun, even though I had worn a hat the whole time. I quickly washed my face while Amelia prattled on about the dancing lessons the next day.

I was just trying to think of a way to get to Eric's cabin without Amelia realizing it, since hers was close by, when Tray gallantly offered to escort me to Lorena's. When I tried to refuse Amelia insisted they both come with me and I couldn't quite refuse them, so I allowed them to walk me back to my old cabin. Just as we're arriving, Bill walked out, clicking the door closed behind him, his eyes immediately resting on us and narrowing as they find Tray.

Tray stiffened beside me and Amelia's clutch on my arm tightened. I suddenly realize why they had insisted so much. Wonderful, they think they're private detectives too!

"Sookie!" Bill said amiably before extending his best smile to my companions. "Miss Carmichael, Mr. Dawson. What a lovely surprise!"

"Mr. Compton…" Amelia said in a clipped tone. "We just wanted to accompany Sookie since we have kept her away all day." Tray cleared his throat and Amelia looked at him briefly. "Why didn't Lorena join us by the swimming pool?"

"Oh, Lorena doesn't like sunbathing very much…" Bill said evasively. "I also don't remember Sookie mentioning it to her at all…" he looked at me cryptically. "Did you have a good time?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Oh what a shame!" Amelia continued. "Maybe next time!" she turned to me. "I will see you at supper!"

"Right!" I finally managed a sound as I turned to her and nodded, her arm slipping away.

"Darling?" Tray offered her his arm instead. "Until later, Sookie, Mr. Compton…"

Bill nodded at them and the both of us stood watching them walking away. As soon as they disappeared around the corner we looked at each other – Bill cocked an eyebrow.

"So she doesn't know you're staying with him…"

"No… no one does."

"Of course not, imagine how… scandalous that would be…"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If there's something you want to say Bill, why don't you just say it?"

That worked as expected – he sighed and looked immediately harmless. He swept his eyes over me before he ran a hand through his hair.

"Would you like me to accompany you…?"

"No."

Bill sighed again. "Very well…"

I didn't wait for him to say anything else. I turned around and started making my way back. I knew there would always be resentment between us – but hopefully also enough respect that I didn't have anything to fear from him. I knew it was probably foolish of me to expect that, but I chose to believe for all of Bill's faults he still had a heart somewhere – a heart that had been kind enough to help me two years ago.

When I finally made it to Eric's cabin, he wasn't there. He had left me a note saying he and Pamela were allowed to have a sit down with Ginger. I felt bad for not being around all day when obviously he had had plenty of worrying things to deal with. I had accomplished nothing from my afternoon with Amelia and I still lacked the courage to bring it up with Eric.

I bathed quickly but I had to wash my hair so it took a bit longer anyway. But I was still able to get ready before Eric was even back. I was just sitting on the couch to wait for him, in a white lace frock, fixing my shoes when he finally burst through the door. The tense frown on his forehead soothed immediately upon seeing me and I looked back at him inquisitively.

"I am sorry I left you alone all this time…" he said as I stood.

"I am sorry too…" I reached for his hand, it was cold. "You saw Ginger?" I prodded.

"We did…" Eric said leading me back to the couch and sitting next to me. "Pamela is very impatient about her situation. Unfortunately there is nothing we can do to relieve her right now. But the Captain allowed us some time to talk to her."

"And how is she?"

"She is fine. I think she is handling this better than Pam is…" he smiled sadly.

Well Pamela was blaming herself for everything – if there was one feeling I knew well it was guilt.

"Do you think she will be absolved?"

"I am confident she will…" Eric said with more determination than knowledge. He suddenly looked at me and ran his knuckles over my cheek. "You are sun burnt… it looks lovely on you."

I smiled, the coolness of his hand felt refreshing against my skin. "Your hands are cold… has the temperature dropped that much?" I asked, rubbing his hand between mine.

"It is going to be a bit chilly outside…" Eric watched our hands before his eyes found mine again. "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

I paused, dropping my eyes to our hands on my lap. I didn't know how to tell him yet, so I just nodded after a moment. "But I missed you…" I added with a smile, looking back at him.

Eric smiled back. "Likewise… you have me addicted, Sookie…" his hand curled around the back of my head and he pulled me closer as if to kiss me but he just touched his forehead to mine and inhaled, his eyes on my lips. "You were all I could think about all day…"

I closed my eyes as my legs turned to mush. I was the one to close the distance between us, touching my mouth to his, my fingers threading through the soft hair at the back of his neck. He parted my lips with an inviting lick and then swept his tongue inside. I swear it made me dizzy when he kissed me and I grabbed at the front of his shirt to steady myself – I felt as though I could fall through the couch. Eric's hand dropped to my throat and his thumb caressed my skin. When I could breathe no longer I pulled away and Eric, with his eyes still closed sighed and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me onto his lap, falling back against the back of the couch and taking me with him. He buried his head in my chest and I kissed his golden hair frowning.

"Eric… what's wrong?"

"Nothing my dear… I just like holding you." His voice hummed against my skin.

I didn't quite think that was all – he was worried, I knew. I swallowed the lump in my throat, guilt eating at me once again for not telling him about Amelia and Tray and Bill. There had to be something I could do before I brought this on his shoulders as well! He was already carrying too much...

I allowed him to hold me a little longer instead of rushing him for supper. I was addicted to him too, and I had spent the whole day away from him, my worries consuming my thoughts. Now that I had him with me I was greedy and didn't want to share him with the rest of his party. I wanted us to stay cocooned in his cabin forever. The sweetness of that thought brought an unwelcome frown to my forehead, and Bill's scathing words from earlier reverberated in my mind. Once this was over, once we were past this adventure of ours, could I hope to hold Eric's interest much longer? I wasn't sure I was that interesting once you remove murderers and scams… After all, we came from very different places and I couldn't imagine myself fitting comfortably in his life, or that his friends would be accommodating to someone like me.

Suddenly I didn't want to go to supper at all. But Eric was the one who finally broke the spell with a sloppy kiss to my neck. I pulled away and he smiled, helping me climb off of him so he could get up. Suddenly he was in a better mood and I was the one with a frown.

**xoxoxoxox**


	44. Chapter 44

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

I'm surprised when I open my eyes to find Sookie awake and propped over my chest, watching me. I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to the dark as I exhaled, my hands wrapping around her small frame of their own accord. She was in her nightgown, so she must have gotten up at some point as I was sure she was very naked when we fell asleep. Her long hair was quite messy and it looked adorable and enticing at the same time. I reached up to run my fingers through it and she smiled a little.

"You awake before me?" I asked croakily. "Is something wrong or have you just decided to surprise me?"

Her smile faltered and her eyes dropped. I knew then it was the first alternative. I frowned as I continued playing with her hair, watching as she bit her lip, her eyes on my chest. I thought she had seemed distracted earlier in the evening – but she had spent the afternoon by the pool with Amelia Carmichael. I had supposed she was just tired.

I shook her a little and her eyes flew back to mine – the crease on her forehead had me worried. I reached up to try and it smooth it over with my finger, before I slipped it down over her cute little nose, making her smile. I would kill for her smiles.

Before I was aware of it, my hand had curled around the back of her head and I had pulled her down for a kiss. She obliged me, her warm tongue moving slowly against mine. She had really perfected that skill in a short time. Sookie's kiss was my favorite. It was the first of my favorites – but I had a lot of favorites with her. My hand caressing her back, slid down to cup her plump bottom – but when I moved her fully on top of me, Sookie broke the kiss – her blue eyes blinking rapidly as the crease returned to her forehead. I frowned, remembering there was probably something she should be telling me. I moved my hand back to her waist and rolled us onto our sides.

"What is it, Sookie?" I asked once we were facing each other.

She blinked guiltily at me as she pulled at the corner of her pillow case and I could tell she was trying to make up her mind about something.

"Sookie…" I prodded her when she took a bit too long.

"Don't be mad…" she started.

Well this can't be good.

"I should have told you earlier…" she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Tell me now…" I urged her softly – gentleness was important with Sookie, she had a tendency to recoil otherwise. I didn't want to have to get up to get her out of the bathroom again – that had been too unpleasant.

Sookie took a deep breath and finally looked me in the eyes again. "Amelia told Octavia and Tray everything…" her voice faltered. "Everything she knows anyway."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, pressing my fingers to the bridge of my nose. That insolent girl was going to ruin us all.

"She thinks Sam didn't tell anyone about what Lorena did because he has some plan of his own for her and she intends to help him and make sure she won't escape… she…" Sookie sighed. "She has Tray following Bill and Lorena around like some detective… Bill noticed… he asked me what they wanted yesterday… and, of course, he noticed Russell watching him too." Her eyes found mine again and there was water pooling in them. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's nobody's fault that girl is damn fool…"

"She is just protecting a friend, Eric…" Sookie defended weakly.

I wanted to say more but refrained. Amelia was far from earning sympathy from me, but she had shown Sookie kindness and I knew she was grateful for that. Something else was more pressing at the moment. I moved my hand to the side of her face and moved my face closer.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

Sookie closed her eyes briefly and sighed. My hand prevented her from pulling away, so I used my thumb to stroke her cheek soothingly.

"I just fear at any one minute you are going to realize I bring you far too much trouble and…"

I frowned. "Do you really think I would leave you?"

She had no choice but to face me so she just shrugged for an answer, her eyes dropping to the bed sheets. I was having no more of that. I rolled her beneath me, her eyes widening at the intense look on my face.

"If I take you to the Captain right now and ask him to marry us right away will you stop doubting my feelings for you?"

Sookie blushed, her hands which rested across her stomach twitched a little. "I… I don't want him to marry us right now."

"Why not?" I frowned hard.

"Because… I want my brother to be present when it happens…" she explained as she fidgeted. "He would never forgive me if I got married without first letting him judge you for himself…" she smiled a little.

I narrowed my eyes. "What if he thinks me unfit to marry you?"

Sookie blinked, as though that thought hadn't occurred to her. "Well… then I suppose we could run away together…" she grinned.

"I am serious Sookie…" I shook her a little. "What must I do to have you trust me?"

"I…" her eyes flitted everywhere but me.

"Did you know in ancient times all a man had to do was take a woman into his tent and take her and they would be husband and wife before gods and the people of their tribe? In some places in the world it still is so." I kissed her lips to make my point. "You're mine."

Sookie blushed but then frowned a little. "Well I seriously doubt I am the first woman you have… _taken to your tent_…" she rolled her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you think I knew what it meant for you to give yourself to me like you did? I would never do that to you."

This information seemed to give her pause and her eyes roamed over mine looking for truth. She nodded slowly. I arched my eyebrows.

"I believe you… I just… don't know why you would… with someone like me…" she looked away.

I shook my head, grinning at her. "Foolish girl…do you think I care for the varnish of my world? I find most of those people dull and boring… you are much more like me than you realize." I nuzzled her. "It was why I liked you right away."

"I thought you were suspicious of me…" she narrowed her own eyes but she seemed to be finally convincing herself as the corners of her lips pulled into a smile and she started caressing my arms absent mindedly.

"Only because I looked at you long and hard enough to know there was something wrong…" I admitted.

Sookie grinned. "You think you are so clever."

"I am _very_ clever… I stole you from two other men," I kissed her lips.

She made a face at me, causing an adorable wrinkle on her nose. "Neither of them really wanted me."

"I seriously doubt that…" I remembered the way both Merlotte and Compton had looked at her. Merlotte was infatuated, regardless of learning the truth I could see him trying to woo her. Compton… was a dirty bastard… he might have some sort of ancient, sick relationship with Lorena, but he wanted Sookie for himself as well. I was just grateful he hadn't touched her – I would have had to kill him if he had. The thought of that possibility alone curdled my stomach.

Sookie's hands pulling me down into a kiss brushed away any unpleasant thoughts about unfit rivals. I closed my eyes and kissed her deeply. There was something palpably different about this kiss. The way she kissed me, the way her tongue caressed my own, the way her fingers ran through my hair. She had finally believed me it seemed. I pulled away to stare into her eyes, I loved her eyes - right now they were glazed over and watery and warm – it pulled at something deep within me that was both terrifying and exciting.

"Are you sure you don't want to speak to the Captain?" I blurted out as I continued to gaze into her eyes, lost in how deep they were.

Sookie smiled and blushed at me, shaking her head. She opened her mouth as though she was going to say something, but she hesitated, her eyes dropping to my mouth. It drew my eyes to her lips and they looked soft and inviting so I bent over to test them.

I kissed her bottom lip, then her top lip, tugging it between my teeth. Sookie gasped softly and moved beneath me. I groaned as she rocked against a very eager part of me. I whispered her name against her lips and she trembled, wrapping her arms around my neck, her fingers threading into my hair, doing things to my skin that only spurned me on. I swallowed her mouth with mine, sliding my tongue past her lips to taste her. She was my favorite taste too. I moved to whip her nightgown over her head, placing her where I wanted and spreading her legs apart. She was shivering already, her glazed eyes so passionate and expectant I nearly lost it. When I pushed into her warmth, Sookie's brow creased and she gasped, her fingers digging into my shoulders, her eyes never left mine – it was something to behold.

"Perfect…" I told her before I kissed her.

When I thrust into her Sookie moved her knees up, so I could get deeper and we both groaned. Whatever we had been talking about before was just forgotten and we lost ourselves in one another for the rest of the night. The sun was rising by the time we lay spent, wrapped around each other in a tangle of sheets and the thing that kept me from closing my eyes and giving in to sleep was the sight of her like this in the morning. Sunlight bathed her soft creamy skin, white sheets caressed her, my hand moved down her side to wrap around her perfect round hip.

I had spent many of my waking hours of the last couple of days watching her sleep – she was worth staying awake for. I had memorized every inch of her body. I traced the outline of her plump, round breast, and her taut nipple, smiling when she shivered in her sleep. I bent down to kiss and suckle at her rosy peak, deciding she had slept enough.

"Mmmm_no_…." Sookie whined rolling away from me adorably.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her back against my chest, dipping down to kiss and lave at the skin of her lovely throat.

"No to what, my darling?" I asked.

"Mmm_you_ and that mouth of yours…" she mumbled sleepily.

I smiled against her shoulder, reaching around her front to fondle her breast. Sookie sighed and I kissed behind her ear.

"Breakfast is soon…" I used her words from yesterday.

"I'm sleepy!" she whined, rolling onto her stomach so I would stop teasing her breast.

"You sleep too much," I kissed her back.

"You kept me up all night!" she retorted.

"You started it," I reminded her teasingly."You and your news from the front."

Sookie stilled and I regretted my joke. She rolled over, and I tried to detach my eyes from her lovely bosom and meet her worried gaze.

"What are we going to do about Amelia?" she asked, suddenly awake and serious.

I frowned and sighed, unhappy to have brought it up altogether. In truth I didn't know what to do about that crazy foolish girl and her big mouth. But I was sure going to have to speak to Tray Dawson.

"We'll see…" I told her; sorry I had ruined the mood I was trying to set. "Do you want breakfast ordered in? I could let you sleep a bit longer…"

Sookie's frown softened a little and then she shook her head. "No… I don't want to give people things to talk about."

"Yes because they are certainly lacking things to gossip about…" I kissed the tip of her nose. "I would never be careless with your reputation, my lady."

She smiled. "I know. But we should get up - for Pam."

I nodded as I frowned. I had been too lost in her to think about that. Pamela needed me too. I had promised her I would help Ginger – there had been some arrangements to send telegrams to an Attorney in New York, one I trusted. It was likely we would be required to return to America on the fastest trip possible, or there would be a hearing in Cape Town. Criminal acts taking place overseas were always a hassle for authorities. The Captain had been pretty eager to provide whatever we needed and I knew he wanted Ginger absolved – he accepted her account as truth and his opinion had to count for something. With Franklin Mott's reputation, it was likely Ginger would be absolved – just how fast that would happen was the true question.

Sookie slipped from under me, taking the bed sheets with her as she scrambled around for her nightgown. I would normally tease her about her modesty, but she had brought reality back and it refused to go away now. I was frowning hard, lost in thought by the time Sookie came back, appropriately dressed in a flowered dress, with her hair in a chignon while she pulled at the ribbons of some hat.

"I made you grouchy…" she concluded as she watched me, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"I was only thinking…" I assured her, grasping her hand. "You look lovely…" I said, glancing over her ensemble.

Sookie made a face as she fixed her hat. "Lorena will probably find something wrong with it…" she muttered before she fitted the hat to her head.

"Has she been bothering you?" I frowned, gripping her hand. Part of our deal was that she had to stop terrorizing Sookie.

Sookie looked taken aback by whatever she saw in my face and she shook her head hastily. "She is just being Lorena… I can handle her…" she said with a confidence her eyes completely betrayed her confidence as she looked away.

I just wanted to reach over and hold her, but something told me she would feel unhappy if I did. I was sincere when I told Sookie I believe us to be more alike than she imagined. I recognized in her the same stubbornness in displaying any form of vulnerability. At times it happened, and I was happy to comfort her and take care of her, but I knew right now it would wound her pride. So I allowed her to pull her hand away and stand up.

"Well… get dressed Mr. Northman!" she urged me. "I will go and see if Pamela is ready to go too!" she said chirpily before she walked away.

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

The cabin effect dissipated as we made it to the Dining Hall. _Cabin effect -_ that was what I as calling it. When in Eric's cabin with him, he had a way to make me forget all about the big problems we had to deal with. I had almost blurted out that I loved him the night before – I had felt safe to do so for the first time. But I refrained. I had never really told anyone I Ioved them – not even my parents, Gran, or Jason. They had never actually said the words to me either. Bill, being the only boyfriend I ever had before Eric, had never been one to profess any feelings – although, I suppose it would be hard to when you don't have them. I certainly never felt compelled to tell Bill I loved him, no matter how he kissed me – and there had been times I thought we had shared a particularly meaningful kiss – but even then I didn't feel it. Now there was Eric, whom could make me feel so much with a simple look. I had felt this bursting warmth in my chest and the words nearly spilled out. But I didn't know how to say them.

But once out of the cabin, my foolish thoughts about love and marriage gave way to less pleasing thoughts. I was forced to think about Amelia and Tray, and their little detective stunt. I was forced to think about Lorena – and the distinct feeling she was not going to simply bow out with five thousand dollars and leave me alone. It also briefly entered my mind the fact Bill had not denied _Russell Edgington_ had been tailing him as well. Where had been Russell hiding? I hadn't really seen much of him after they called off investigations. Was he really following Bill and Lorena around too? Should I just be happy he wasn't coming after us anymore?

I saw Amelia at our table as I approached. She was hiding her mouth behind a napkin as she nodded to Sir Godric who was sitting across the table from her. She looked a bit pale when I slid onto my sit next to her and she threw me a little smile.

"That is a lovely hat," she remarked.

"Thanks," I frowned as she dipped behind the napkin again. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yes… I'm just fine…" she tossed the napkin to the side and turned to try and catch Sir Godric's attention for something.

I turned to watch as Pamela slipped onto her seat, her eyes trained on the Captain as she arrived. We saw the Captain lean over to Eric and whisper something. Eric looked pleased with whatever he had been told and nodded. He tossed Pamela a smile over the table and Pamela and I looked curiously between the two men.

"Good news?" I asked leaning over to him.

"A settling trial will be held in Cape Town for Ginger's case – she is granted to be absolved on self-defense."

Pamela, who had leaned over the table to listen, gasped, and tears brimmed in her eyes. I had never seen her so emotional and I smiled at her. She looked over to the Captain and smiled brightly at him.

"You are a wonderful man, Captain Dearborn!"

Captain Dearborn actually blushed! It was good to have good news at last. I was distracted from our little bubble of celebration when I suddenly heard the sounds of a chair scraping next to me. Amelia had risen abruptly and excused herself. I watched her rapid retreat with a frown.

Sir Godric raised his eyebrows at me from across the table. "I must say the lobster last night didn't sit well with me either," he winked.

I smiled and hurriedly stood to go after Amelia. Eric and Pamela looked at me in confusion; I muttered an excuse and made my way to the ladies' room.

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N:** Even though I am not planning a ship-wedding for them it felt natural that the possibility should at least come up in conversation at some point. I also do not pretend to know much about how _law_ works today or in the friggin' 1920s – but for fiction's sake, let's go with this. I just can't take poor Pam guilt tripping like this anymore.

Thank you guys for the reviews – I think I didn't forget to reply to anyone (guest/unregistered reviewers know they have my thanks too!) this time. I appreciate it when you guys take the time to talk to me!

A couple new alerts too so thank you! Hope you enjoy the ride!


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Thank you for the feedback everyone – it makes me feel bad I've been feeling so uninspired! I should change my name to Rusty McRusterson.

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

"Amelia?" I knocked before I pushed the door into the ladies room.

I found Amelia sprawled onto the settee outside of the toilet area, with a hand on her stomach, the other she used to fan herself.

"Are you all right?" I asked, closing the door behind me. "Are you seasick?"

Amelia groaned unhappily. "Oh Sookie, I don't get _seasick_! Have you ever seen _me_ seasick before?" she asked irritably.

"Well… no but… it could happen…" I perched on the seat next to hers. "You look really pale…"

"I know!" Amelia squeaked as she fanned herself. "Oh…" she closed her mouth suddenly, her eyes bulging.

I sat back a little warily and put my hands up – useless probably but it was an instinct. Amelia scrambled to her feet and vanished behind the wall. A moment later I heard the door to the toilet slamming shut. Poor Amelia. I decided to sit and wait for her to make sure she was all right, then I would have to alert her of the possibility of a very angry Eric Northman coming after her – it was the least I could do.

I sat there for a good five minutes before Amelia finally stepped out, looking a bit worse than she did when she went in. She looked at me unhappily before she walked over to the sink. It looked as though she had it bad, worse than I ever did. All I went through was a persistent queasiness actually.

"Do you feel better?" I asked as I stood up and stood by her side.

Amelia was staring herself in the mirror, she looked really miserable. She eyed me almost guiltily before she whispered.

"I think I'm pregnant…"

Whatever word came out of my mouth was unintelligible – I just gaped at my friend, my hand still on her back comfortingly. Amelia had both hands propped against the sink and she seemed to be trying to steady her breathing.

"A… are you certain?" I babbled once I could get a hold of my brain.

Amelia nodded slowly. "I have been sick _all night_ and I should have… you know… by now!" she straightened herself up. "Then there's this!" she tugged at the fabric of her dress where it hugged her hips. "It's tighter!"

"You… you could have just put some weight!" I suggested.

Amelia groaned, shaking her head as she started to pace. "I could eat for three lumberjacks and I still wouldn't put in a single pound! I just _feel_ different!" she looked at me pleadingly. "It wasn't until this morning, after I had… vomited for the hundredth time that I realized I could…" she covered her mouth with her hand and made a very unpleasant sound at the back of her throat.

I was moving my mouth, trying to formulate words of comfort when Amelia dashed past me once again to go into the toilet she had just vacated. The door slamming shut behind her. When she came out again, she wasn't looking any happier, and I watched silently as she washed her face and cleaned her mouth. When she was done and she looked slightly like herself again she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What do I do, Sookie?"

I stared at her at a loss for a moment. "We should get you a physician… to be sure! Then we can… panic." Amelia nodded profusely. "Do… do you want to go back to the table?" she shook her head vehemently. "Do you want me to get Tray?" More violent shaking. "Octavia?" now her eyes were wide as saucers too. "All right… let's leave as… discreetly as possible and go to your cabin. I can call for a physician after you're in there." Amelia nodded.

It is very irritating that, when you purposefully try not to draw attention to yourself is when people are most likely to stare at you as though you're the most interesting thing they have ever seen. Amelia knocked a chair on our way out, which granted us a bit of unwanted attention, fortunately, not from any of our acquaintances. But we managed to leave the Dining Hall without being questioned or stopped by anyone. I knew it was going to seem extremely strange for our companions, not to mention rude, that we disappeared like this – but Amelia was understandably nervous, and I couldn't trust myself to _not_ look as panicked as she probably felt when I returned to the table to make up some plausible excuse to leave without even getting any breakfast.

I helped Amelia change into a more comfortable dress before I stepped out to go looking for a crew member. I hoped I wouldn't have to specify why I needed a doctor. I found a young crewman out by the entrance to the service staircase shortly after I stepped out of the room and asked him in a whispered voice if I could get a physician for Amelia Carmichael. The young man nodded and guaranteed me we would have one very shortly. I went back to her cabin to wait with her. Amelia was afraid Tray or Octavia would come looking for her in the meantime, but fortunately neither of them did – which I thought was a bit odd. Then I remembered Tray was now Detective Tray and I rolled my eyes – he was probably distracted keeping an eye on Bill and Lorena. Well at least for now it did some good.

The physician knocked shortly after and it was with some embarrassment Amelia shared her suspicions with the doctor. He raised a white eyebrow at her and then said he would have to examine her. He confirmed her fears and then launched into a stream of recommendations I wasn't even sure I would be able to recount. Amelia was gripping my hand so tight it hurt. After the doctor left came the hysterical sobbing and questions of "what will I do?" and "father will kill me!"

It was just yesterday we were talking about Lorena and Bill and Sam and murder, now we were talking about Amelia growing a whole person inside of her out of wedlock! I remembered my cousin Hadley, and two girls from the factory who had similar stories to tell. I felt briefly nauseated when I reminded myself this could happen to me too – although I supposed I count myself lucky I didn't have Mr. Carmichael for a father because, the way Amelia was describing him and the way she was acting terrified of him right now, I would probably be paralyzed with fear if I were her. Not that Jason would be easy to explain this to – but I had never seen Amelia so miserable before. She insisted she didn't want to see Tray and she begged me not to leave her, even as I insisted it was pointless to hide in there as Tray would know to come knocking at her door. When I said this she immediately asked me to take her with me. I panicked – I couldn't tell her I wasn't staying with Lorena anymore and I surely couldn't take her to Eric's cabin without some sort of explanation to both of them. Besides, I sincerely doubt Amelia would want to be in a man's cabin while feeling so fragile at the moment.

I had to think fast and the only solution I had was Pam. I suggested we went to Pamela for help. Amelia thought for a moment and agreed. I sighed with relief. She liked Pamela well enough to trust her and the longer we lingered the more likely Tray or Octavia were to come looking for her. Fortunately Pamela's cabin was just down the corridor and I hoped Eric was not with her when I knocked, with Amelia standing behind me, quiet and pale and so much not like herself.

"Well hello girls!" Pamela said in a sing-song voice when she pulled her door open, her large blue eyes flying from me to Amelia and back questioningly. "I was wondering where you were!"

"Pam… is Eric here?" I asked in a useless whisper – if he were, he'd know we were there by now with how loud Pamela had been.

Pamela narrowed her eyes minimally as she cocked her head to the side. "No. After we finished breakfast he left to go looking for _you_, young lady!"

"Good!" I grabbed Amelia's wrist a tad harshly and she squealed next to me while I dragged her inside.

"What is going on?" Pamela asked as she closed the door and watched us. "What is wrong with Amelia?" she eyed the younger girl suspiciously.

"She…" Amelia tucked her face into my back a bit forcefully, forcing me to take a tumbling step forward. I paused, throwing a confused look over my shoulder before I looked back at Pamela who had both eyebrows arched. "She is pregnant…" I whispered - Amelia's whimper behind me nearly drowned the damned word.

Pamela looked past me to Amelia as she tried to hide behind me, her eyebrows going further up. "Oh…"

"Yes…" I said wringing my hands. "She is nervous and trying to evade Mr. Dawson as well as her Aunt Octavia…"

"Oh Pammie!" Amelia finally spoke, walking out from behind me to plop herself down on the nearest seat, which was a plush ottoman. "What am I going to do? Daddy will disown me!"

Pamela watched Amelia for a moment before she sent me a cryptic look. I blinked, confused and watched as Pamela moved to sit next to Amelia.

"Oh come now, child... just breathe…" she patted her back soothingly. "Deep breaths…" she looked at me seriously. "Go to Eric. I will take care of her for now."

"But…"

"Go to Eric…" Pamela said slowly as she stood, wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me to the door. "Go to him now, he should be in his cabin. Tell him about this…" she added in a conspiratorial whisper so Amelia wouldn't listen.

"Tell him about…?" I looked over my shoulder at where Amelia now tried wiping her tears away. "But…"

"Do it!" Pamela insisted. "Now go!"

"But Pam…" I started pointing at Amelia but Pamela opened the door and practically shoved me outside. "Pamela!"

"Team work, doll!" Pamela explained as she closed the door on my face.

I stood there for a moment, completely confused. What was she talking about? Why did I have to go and tell Eric about Amelia's problems? I huffed at the closed door as though it was Pam and turned around to go down the corridor towards Eric's door. I knew it had been rude to disappear like this, but Amelia needed me – surely Pamela should understand being a woman! As I approached Eric's door I started feeling a little antsy – Pamela had urged me to see him – was he going to be very mad? I knew Amelia wasn't his favorite person due to recent, and let me be honest, not so recent news, but surely he couldn't be so against her he would be mad I was being a friend to her.

I pushed the door open a crack and peered inside. You know what they say about dogs being able to smell fear? The way Eric's nostrils flared from his spot by the liquor shelf made me question if maybe humans could too. Confidence, Sookie! I forced myself to straighten my back up and step inside, clicking the door closed behind me – I was going to speak, when I realized we were not alone. My eyes immediately swerved to the right, and on the couch sat Mr. Alpert Ocella, his eyes glaring at me like I was an intruder – I was definitely sure by now that was what I was in his eyes. I frowned a little – what right did he have to feel this way about me?

"Ah, your little bird has returned! You ought to teach this one some manners, Eric!" the repulsive man barked with a laugh as he perched his glasses on his nose and reached forward for a leather folder on the ottoman in front of him.

"Alpert…" Eric said in a chilly tone of voice I had never heard before. His eyes were on me and I suppressed a shudder.

"Hum…" was Mr. Ocella's response as he examined the folder in front of him.

"I had to leave…" I told Eric, deciding to ignore the old man. "It was an emergency." Mr. Ocella chuckled from his seat, probably thinking younger people didn't really have emergencies. "I see you are working…" I said glaring at the old man who now was focusing on his reading and ignoring me. "Perhaps I should return later."

"Alpert is leaving," Eric said, removing his eyes from me to stare at his partner. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Mr. Ocella looked up from the folder and removed his glasses. "Yes, I did. I will take this with me and examine it more closely."

"Very well…" Eric smiled smoothly – it wasn't a genuine smile and there was a hint of challenge in it.

Mr. Ocella stood, tucking the leather folder beneath his arm as he started towards the door. As he reached my side he stopped, narrowing his eyes as he regarded me.

"Miss Stackhouse… it will be _lovely_ to see you at lunch." He winked, as if we were the best of friends and this was some joke between us. He pulled at the door and headed out. "Eric," he acknowledged him before he disappeared into the corridor.

Eric's posture and demeanor changed when he left and I relaxed fractionally – perhaps it wasn't me he was mad at after all. He looked at me questioningly and I remembered myself.

"Right… yes, sorry…" I muttered as I stepped further into the room. "I did have to leave and I couldn't really come back to the table to tell you…"

"When you disappear like that, you force me to picture very unpleasant scenarios, Sookie," Eric sighed as he pushed away from the liquor shelf. "The last time this happened, you returned hours later to lie to me and try to convince me it had all been a con…"

I closed my eyes and sighed. Yes, I remembered that – I remembered parts of it. But I remembered the reasons I had done it and at the time it had felt justified.

"Amelia wasn't feeling well, and I had to help her."

Eric rolled his eyes as he sat in an armchair, not bothering to remove his jacket – he must be really upset! I swallowed and remained standing – I felt a little like being reprimanded at school, so I stood in position, with my feet close together and my hands clasped in front of me.

"Doesn't she have a fiancé to look after her?" Eric offered with annoyance.

I frowned. I hoped this wasn't going to become a pattern. I should be able to have my friends. Being engaged to him shouldn't mean I couldn't have friends! I folded my arms in front of me.

"Well she asked _me_ to help her."

Eric stared at me for a moment, blinking. "You're mad," he concluded.

"Yes? Well, so are you!" I snapped.

Eric's eyes widened minimally and then his eyes swept over me studiously before they returned to mine, he licked his lips and cocked his head to the side, curiously.

"Well… I'm sorry?" he offered a bit uncertainly.

I stared at him torn between wanting to apologize myself and wanting to throw something at him.

"Fine I'm sorry too…" I mumbled in the end, dropping my arms to the sides. I remembered what Pamela said and watched Eric carefully.

Eric was watching me expectantly. Oh fine…

"Amelia's pregnant. That's why it couldn't be Tray. She's scared and she needed me. She's with Pamela now and Pamela told me I should tell you… for whatever reason…" my eyes flitted about the room with embarrassment. It felt wrong to be sharing such personal information about a girlfriend with a man who had nothing to do with her.

Eric looked back at me blankly for a moment – one arm thrown over the back of the armchair. Finally his eyes dropped for only a moment and when he looked up – he laughed! He just laughed and shook his head as though this was the most delightful amusing piece of news he had had all day. I frowned, unsure of what to make of him.

"Eric!" I fisted my hands at my sides. "How can you laugh?"

Eric shook his head as he sat back, his eyes slightly apologetic as he looked at me.

"I am just _glad_ Amelia finally has problems of her own to worry about." He said after he paced himself. "Perhaps we don't have to worry about her ruining everything for us now."

I frowned as my eyes dropped to the floor and I suddenly understood why Pamela had asked me to tell him the news. This also told me Eric probably confided in Pamela and I couldn't help the sting of jealousy. There was a small part of me, and I am ashamed of this part, that can see through my own outrage and actually appreciates what he is saying. He is right – Amelia has enough problems in her hands now that playing vigilante will probably not be her priority anymore.

"Oh…" I moved to sit on the couch and think. "I feel bad for her…" I continued. "This is not a situation I would like to be in."

Eric sobered up a little and he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "She is a rich girl, Sookie. Things like this get swept under the rug every day."

"She is terrified of her father!"

Eric's eyes dropped to the floor for a moment. "Ah yes… Copley Carmichael."

"Do you know him?" I frowned.

"He is an acquaintance." Eric nodded and he watched me for a moment. "Would it please you to help them?"

I frowned. "Help them?"

Eric moved from the armchair to sit next to me – I turned to him expectantly while he seemed to be thinking about something. "Well I could smooth things over for them. I could speak to Copley myself and arrange for Tray and Amelia to legalize their situation quickly."

I hesitated. "And in doing that you make sure they stay out of our business…"

Eric tilted his head and he glared at me. "Is that a bad thing? Need I remind you how badly we need Amelia's meddling gone?"

I sagged and looked down at my hands. He was right. It would be killing two birds with one stone. Perhaps I was being swayed by Amelia's theatrical ways and thinking about how horrible it would be to be in her situation. But Eric was right – Amelia was a rich girl – she would not end up like my cousin Hadley or the girls from the Factory. She was scared now, but she would be all right – and Tray was in love with her and he would do the right thing.

"You're right…" I admitted, looking at him. "If this is going to help her as well then… then yes… it would please me."

Eric grasped my hand and pressed a kiss to it – his eyes on mine. "I am merely looking after us, Sookie – all of us."

I nodded. "You will have to forgive me – my emotions do get the best of me."

"As long as you trust me, Sookie…"

"I do…" I assured him. "What will you do?"

Eric stood, closing the button on his suit jacket. "I need to have a conversation with Mr. Dawson."

"Shouldn't… shouldn't the news come from Amelia?" I stood as well.

"How do you think that will go at the moment?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Well… she is really hysterical right now…" I admitted.

"Right…" Eric rolled his eyes. "I won't take long," he kissed the top of my head. "Go to her and tell her if you wish. It might calm her down." He said as he reached the door.

Once he was gone I dropped to the couch again and fell back with a sigh. Never a quiet moment.

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N2:** Four or five people totally called Amelia being pregnant last chapter! I salute you!


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** You guys are the sweetest bunch! Thank you for all your comments.

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

Pam had managed to get Amelia to calm down and I found them curled up on the couch quietly when I returned to her cabin. When I announced Eric had offered to placate both Tray and Mr. Carmichael I had expected her to be outraged, but she simply nodded, bowing her head down. I blinked, looking at her a little perplexed. Pamela reached over to rub Amelia's back soothingly and I realized Pamela had obviously already warmed her up to the idea of letting someone help her – it _had_ been Pam who urged to me to tell Eric after all. I narrowed my eyes at her and when she looked at me she raised a questioning eyebrow – I returned the gesture. Neither of us said anything as I moved to sit next to Amelia as well and promptly closed her hand between mine when she reached for me – she smiled a little, she still looked awfully pale.

"Thank you, Sookie…"

"Uhm… don't mention it."

"Everything will be fine…" Pamela soothed. "It is probably a good thing you found out away from home."

"Oh I know!" Amelia's eyes widened and she gripped my hand harder. "Oh it would have been awful!"

"Do you think you could keep some tea down?" Pamela offered gently.

"Uh… I don't know…" Amelia said reaching for her stomach – her skin going a little greener.

It was slightly unnerving to not be able to question Pamela while Amelia was there – but I didn't want to leave Amelia alone while Pamela prepared the tea - so I would have to ask her about it later. Pamela and Eric had clearly discussed Amelia and I wanted to know what had been said.

Amelia drank the tea without any accidents and it actually seemed to make her feel a little better. Her color was just starting to return when we heard a knock on the door. Pamela stood to answer the door and Amelia looked at me apprehensively. We heard voices outside and I frowned, unable to make them out but Amelia gasped and bolted up.

"Tray!"

"Oh…"

I stood behind her just as Pamela walked back inside with Tray Dawson and Eric behind her. Tray looked almost as pale as Amelia and I had to wonder if he had been sick as well. They both stared at one another while the remaining people in the room watched awkwardly.

"Perhaps we should give you some privacy!" Pamela spoke up all of the sudden as she walked towards the door to her room. "The two of you can talk in here."

Amelia nodded tremulously before she whooshed across the sitting room. Tray followed her with haunted eyes and just stood there. Eric cleared his throat behind him and it finally seemed to wake him. Pamela was still holding the door and now staring at him rather impatiently. Mr. Dawson muttered an excuse me and walked inside. Pamela closed the door behind him and it was like air had suddenly returned to the room as both she and I simultaneously exhaled.

"Well, I assume Mr. Dawson took to the news well…" Pamela said airily as she moved back to the couch.

"The boy is terrified…" Eric said eyeing the closed door. "Mr. Carmichael was not very favorable to him it seems. Amelia had to do a bit of lying to get to go on this trip it seems…"

"Octavia…" I concluded sitting back down.

Eric nodded with a little smirk and I knew for all the ways Amelia infuriated him, he had a bit of respect for her right now. I leaned my head on my hand as the beginnings of a headache started to set in. Pamela scooted closer to the center table to pour herself some more tea and Eric walked around to stand behind me. I jolted when he touched the nape of my neck and I looked at him over my shoulder. He offered me a comforting smile and I did my best to give him one as well, but something still didn't feel right.

"What happens now?" I forced myself to ask.

"They go on pretending like nothing happened – there will be a spontaneous and impulsively romantic wedding before we make land. We get to Capetown, I write to Mr. Carmichael and explain everything. I also assure him Mr. Dawson's position within our company is a secure one and he will not fail to meet his expectations when providing for his only daughter."

"Ah… a runaway bride and groom… what a lovely story to tell relatives on Christmas!" Pamela mused dreamily, her eyes faraway and full of mirth.

"This is not funny Pam!" I protested.

"Well of course it isn't, Sookie!" Pamela rolled her eyes. "But it isn't the end of the world either!"

"Sookie, we have discussed this. Amelia will be fine…" Eric touched my shoulder gently and I merely glared at him too. He said nothing else and seemed to share a look with Pamela over my head.

I didn't understand exactly why I was so upset right now – or why I was taking it out on Eric. None of this was his fault and he had, to some extent, offered to help them to make me happy, even if there was also the undeniable fact helping them would help make sure they were too busy to play espionage games that could land him and Pamela in trouble. I decided I needed to find out what it was about this that had me so upset – and I wasn't going to do this here and now so I took a deep breath and offered to make us some more tea.

I was hiding away in the little kitchen, fumbling with the tea pot and china – biting hard on my lip and frowning as I tried to organize my feelings. I didn't have much time for that task, because Pamela soon walked behind me with an apologetic look on her face.

"Amelia and Tray just left…" she announced in a slightly subdued voice.

"Oh…" I blinked, thinking it had been a rather hurried conversation. "Do… do you think it went all right?"

Pamela's eyes rolled around as though she was thinking about her answer – she stopped next to me in front of the little counter and finally nodded. "I was obviously not privy to their conversation. But they _looked_ fine," she assured me. "Well Amelia still looked a bit sickly but…" she shrugged. "That can't be helped."

"No, I guess not…" I looked down at the tray in front of me. "I am sorry for earlier. I have been over reacting."

"I am sorry for making little of Amelia's troubles…." She smiled. "I suppose, at my age, and having been through everything I have been - having a baby with a man I'm not married to sounds very minor."

I raised my eyebrows. "Well… I don't know much about your life… but I believe you."

"Amelia is afraid of daddy, but daddy is only really a problem until you have a husband," she winked at me. "She will be fine and knowing Amelia, this whole drama will mean nothing tomorrow and she will start talking about baby clothes and knitting."

I snorted – I could see that happening. "You are probably right."

Pamela smiled again and patted my arm, before turning to leave.

"Pam… wait…" I called her – when she turned back to me I felt little ashamed. "When I brought Amelia over to you… and you told me I should tell Eric… Did you know about… about what Amelia and Tray had been planning to do? Is that why you told me to tell Eric?"

Pamela tilted her head at me curiously before she nodded. "Yes… yes I did know."

"Eric told you?"

"This morning, after you girls disappeared."

"Oh…"

"Is that what is bothering you?" Pamela narrowed her eyes. "Sookie does my friendship with Eric bother you?"

"No!" I was quick to say. I didn't want to think so, at least. Pamela looked at me dubiously. "I think… I felt… felt like it wasn't your place to be… to be his…"

"Confidante?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Well…_yes_."

Pamela looked like she was holding back a smile. "I adore Eric, Sookie. He is the family I have never had. But he and I have never been romantic."

"I know… I just…" I shook my head, unable to put into words how I felt.

"I understand…" Pamela patted my hand. "I will remember not to overstep," she said without any apparent resentment. Then she looked hesitant. "If I may offer you a piece of advice?" I nodded. "I know trusting people is difficult. I don't know much about you either but I can tell yours hasn't been easy. But if you give Eric a chance, and trust him – you can truly breathe and just… well just be a little happier." She finished with a gentle smile and a rub across my shoulder before she moved to leave.

I frowned and chewed on my lip as I gazed angrily at the tea pot without even realizing I was doing it. I immediately fixed my expression and shook my head. Was I really that… unhappy looking? Was Pam right? Could I ever just let go?

If my firm grip on the edges of the counter were any signs, they weren't good ones. I huffed at myself as I dropped my hands, flexing my fingers as they had been going numb. I finished preparing the tea and walked back into the sitting room trying not to look too sheepish. Eric and Pamela looked up and smiled at me. There was still some tension from Eric, but I knew I had put it there. I poured him some tea and gave it to him along with what I hoped was an olive branch smile. Pamela thanked me and the three of us sat down.

Eric then proceeded to explain that part of his arrangement with Tray Dawson included he would stop spying on Bill and Lorena. When I asked if Tray had not looked suspicious when he asked him for that, he pointed out he was too worried about facing his future father in law to worry about some petty revenge that wasn't even his. He also seemed confident in Tray's ability to hold Amelia back on the issue.

I wasn't that confident. Amelia was frightened at the moment – but Pamela was right. She was likely to be herself in no time and she might go back to her original plans. But, perhaps, with Mr. Dawson on Eric's side, he could keep her under control. The last thing I wanted was for our arrival in Cape Town to end up in some police station because she and Tray tied Bill and Lorena up somewhere and Sam suddenly arrived claiming there had been a murder attempt on his life and the culprit is a missing woman.

We had to end our little meeting and get ready for lunch. Eric told me to go ahead of him and I tried not to feel uncomfortable about him being alone with Pam. I knew they were not like that – I just wished _I_ was his best friend. I knew I had to make that happen and for that I would need to follow Pam's advice. I told myself I was going to try.

I was suddenly very hungry and I remembered I had never really had any breakfast because Amelia being sick and everything that followed made me forget completely about food. I readied myself quickly and walked out onto to living room to wait for Eric. A sudden knock made me jump and froze in the middle of the room as I realized no one could know I was staying in Eric's cabin so I should most definitely not answer that door! I stood rooted to the spot and unmoving, glaring at the door and willing whomever it was to leave. There was another knock though and I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Eric, it's Victor!" another sharper knock. "I talked to Ocella and now I want to talk to you before we have to see him at lunch!"

He sounded really upset! I remembered Mr. Ocella being here looking at some papers earlier and wondered if that was what Mr. Madden was here about. I saw the knob turning and panicked, remembering the door was unlocked. I quickly ran to the bedroom and closed the door behind me just as I heard the door to the cabin being pushed open. Where were that man's manners?

"Eric?"

I groaned internally wishing Eric would get here at once and send him away. I heard some rustling and, fearing Victor would be so bold as to invade Eric's bedroom, quickly sought shelter behind the dressing screen. He did knock on the bedroom door but thankfully never attempted to open it. After a couple minutes passed I tip toed across the room to stick my ear to the door. I could hear Mr. Madden going about the room and I frowned – was he going through Eric's things? That was just wrong! Should I just come out and reprimand him for it? No, he would assume things – which would be completely _correct_ assumptions but it doesn't mean I want him to make them!

Thankfully, Eric spared me from making possibly morally damaging decisions as I heard him coming through the door and let out a breath of relief as I sagged against the door.

"Victor…" Eric sounded taken aback and I could almost see his eyes roaming around the room to see if I had ducked behind some lamp – he knew me that much. "What possessed you to come into my cabin?"

"Eric I… I…. well I knocked!" at least the man had the decency to sound contrite!

"And when you realized I wasn't in you simply waltzed in?" Eric said in his dangerously low voice.

"Well it… it was unlocked…"

"Do you make a habit of testing doors and if they're unlocked you simply cannot resist the temptation to walk in?" Eric mocked.

"Of course not!" Victor brazed, clearly insulted. "Listen Eric, I really wanted to speak to you and I decided waiting for you here was allowed!"

There was a pause and a sigh. "What is it about that couldn't wait for an appropriate meeting then?"

"I spoke to Alpert earlier and…"

"And he mentioned he decided to come to me with his demands and requests and he mentioned the changes in percentages he is looking to suggest to the board and you, being the paranoid fool you are took that to mean it was a done deal and then you came to me to chide me for complying with him." Eric said in the tired of tones of someone who had gone through this before.

I didn't know the first thing about how to conduct businesses but it sounded very tiresome. Victor blabbered a bit about how it was not that but it really was and then, finally, after a few more exhausting minutes, Eric managed to make him leave, reassuring him Alpert had no powers alone and he was merely trying to stir things up and this was a subject for a proper meeting with the rest of their partners. I sighed, wanting to go outside and strangle the man myself as I heard more shuffling around. I rested my head against the door as I waited – my stomach was nearly consuming itself by now and I was caught off guard by the knock on the bedroom door and Eric calling to me. I gasped as I jumped back, just as Eric carefully pushed the door to peer inside.

"Are you all right in here?" he asked, his lips curling with amusement.

"Is he gone?" I whisper-shouted.

"Yes, he is," Eric opened the door fully. "I am sorry you had to hide like this."

"Oh I'm just sorry he chose lunch time to do this!"

Eric seemed to remember I hadn't eaten as well as his eyes dropped to my hands on my stomach. "We should get going then. We can't have you fainting around the ship, can we?"

"Not unless we want people to suspect we're expecting as well…" I shuddered at the thought.

Eric smirked, as though the possibility was highly amusing. "Come then, let's get you fed, my lady." He said offering me his arm.

"You really do travel with the most inconvenient group of people!" I said as I took his arm.

Eric laughed. "Oh have you noticed?"

**xoxoxoxox**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** I have finally set up my blog, you can see it at **morggys dot wordpress dot com** (thanks treewitch and Kittyinaz for all the helpful tips and support) or check my profile for a _link_. It's going to take me time to get it all there because I'm actually doing a read-through of the chapters as I post them so I can chip away more of the mistakes and fix those dates I messed up as I mentioned. So give it a look and follow so you'll never miss anything!

Thank you all for the lovely feedback!

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

Amelia made herself absent for lunch and I worried that people at the table would start asking questions. She had made a hasty retreat during breakfast after all. But no one made any comments. Perhaps I should be glad most of the table was full of men whose biggest interest at the moment seemed to be talking about work. In fact, I could barely talk to Eric during lunch, as his companions continuously kept his attention – particularly Mr. Madden and Mr. Ocella who seemed to be at each other's throats over something. Pamela looked at me, sharing my confusion at the palpable tension at our table at one point, before glancing over her shoulder. Mr. Dawson and Octavia were at their table and while Tray still looked a bit pale and stricken, Octavia looked like she was still blissfully ignorant of Amelia's drama.

Once it was time to get up and leave, Eric led me to the Common Hall and smiled apologetically, dropping kiss to both of my hands. "It seems I will be absent most of the afternoon. Pam can keep you company."

"Is everything all right? Why did they sound so exasperated?" I asked.

"Because they're fool, old, rich men. You'll get used to them." Eric said evasively.

I frowned, knowing he probably didn't want to go into a long explanation of what was happening because I was a woman and what did women know about business? I just nodded, pretending I didn't know I was being talked down to and smiled when he pressed his lips to my brow quickly. He finally nodded at Pam as she approached and stepped back from me, his eyes returning to mine briefly before he turned and disappeared into a crowd of men that moved towards the doorway.

"Don't worry your pretty head about him. He knows how to handle them," Pamela said as she stood beside me.

"Does this agitation have anything to do with Sam?" I couldn't help myself asking.

Pamela tilted her head as though she hadn't considered that possibility. "I don't know."

We looked at each other for a moment, knowing there was nothing either one of us could contribute to the subject. I finally sagged. "Should we check on Amelia?"

"Of course… it's a good way to avoid your Fairy Godmother…" Pamela said as she hooked her arm through mine and nodded towards Lorena, standing several feet away from us, seemingly ignoring a chatty Mrs. Baker in favor of staring me squarely in the eyes.

"Oh…" I shifted. "Yes."

Amelia was still feeling very sick and Tray was by her side dutifully when we arrived. Pamela mentioned to him he was probably missing important conversation with his partners and Tray looked immediately conflicted. I couldn't blame him - it was hard to ignore Amelia's large, needy eyes and pouted lips. Pamela managed to instill enough responsible urges into him and he finally left, leaving Amelia to sulk after him. We kept Amelia company until she was too tired and needed a nap. Pamela mentioned she wanted to see if she could go and see Ginger, so I left her to it. The idea of being alone in Eric's cabin for the remainder of the afternoon had no appeal, so I decided to take a walk by myself.

I wound up on the first deck with all the elderly and children. I removed my shoes and happily padded across between lounge chairs and small clusters of giggling children and old women perched over the rail. The atmosphere was perfect and I felt I could just stay there and enjoy not having anything to worry about.

I had been strolling for a while and the sun was beginning its rapid descent towards the horizon when I spotted Bill staring pensively into the water in one of his finest suits. It sapped my blissful happy moment completely. I sagged as I watched him. The bitterness of disappointment and betrayal ensnared its clutches around my light-hearted afternoon. It was a least comforting to see Lorena was not with him – no she wouldn't be around the throng of third class passengers. But then it made me curious as to why Bill was here alone. I moved swiftly to the nearest wall and stuck close to it. An elderly couple, lounging in chairs next to me offered me a bit of coverage.

He stared blankly at the water, seemingly ignoring his surroundings. I was about to start moving again and leaving him to his contemplative thoughts when something else caught my eyes. Someone else was watching Bill from the opposite direction. I noticed as Russell Edgington stopped at the bottom step of the iron staircase leading down from the upper deck to watch him. His face looked contemplative and pondering as well and for a moment, I expected him to duck behind a dust bin to continue watching him. But to my complete surprise, the detective walked straight up to Bill and called out to him. What was more intriguing was that Bill seemed neither surprised nor annoyed to see him. He straightened himself up, batting his eyes repeatedly, probably coming back from his own thoughts and nodded as Russell started speaking.

I couldn't make out what he was saying but I was puzzled by all the nodding Bill was doing. I tried to blend myself further into the wall when they turned in my direction and started to walk – together. They walked right past me without ever noticing me and again I wasn't close enough to hear not even a word of what they were saying. I was tempted to trail after them, but I didn't trust my own detective skills. I followed them with my eyes until they disappeared, still engrossed in conversation.

By then, the sun was already diving into the water, painting the sky a bright orange. I would have to start heading back anyhow. I was, however, irreversibly curious about what I had just witnessed. I made my way up worrying my bottom lip and frowning – forgetting completely about putting my shoes back on – only remembering them when, at one point, I had to stop when something pointy pierced one of my toes.

"Aaah!" I hissed and immediately hopped on one foot, tumbling to the side to grab at the rail. "Oh!" I whined as I bent my knee and brought the sole of my foot upwards to inspect it. Other than a thin layer of dirt from walking around barefooted I couldn't make out any wounds.

I heard a reproachful huff and looked up, my eyes widening as I was faced with the entire North Star entourage filing out of double doors near me. The first had been Alpert Ocella, who trailed his eyes over me derisively- stopping to glare at my bare feet before shaking his head and moving along. I scowled at his back as he walked away. It seemed as though even the way I breathed displeased him!

Tray was the next to walk by me – he barely paused to acknowledge me – he blushed as he saw me and nodded his head and tipped his hat before he bristled past me in a hurry. I supposed he was embarrassed over his situation with Amelia. Well at least it stopped him from judging me!

Victor Madden and two other men who I didn't really even know the names of walked by my and nodded politely. At last I could see Eric and Sir Godric leaving through the same doorway at a leisure pace. Both noticed me and approached. I beamed at Sir Godric when he tipped his hat at me – he was really the friendliest of them and the only one who seemed to really care for making me comfortable at all.

"Miss Stackhouse, don't you look lovely? A bit shorter, eh?" he winked at me and I laughed – he had noticed my shoes dangling from my hand as I draped my wrist over the rail for support

I maintained my allegedly injured foot slightly lifted, supporting all my weight on my left foot. This didn't go unnoticed by Eric whose eyes trailed over me and he frowned a little as they rested on my feet.

"What did you do?" he asked as he stopped in front of me with the buoyant Sir Godric at his side.

"I uh… splinter?" I offered embarrassedly as I again angled a look over my shoulder and raised the sole of my foot to check for blood.

"I remember a splinter once…" Sir Godric said reminiscently as he removed his hat and threw his hands behind his back, his dancing blue eyes rolling to the sky with mirth as he remembered. "Not on my foot… never sit around naked on high grass in the spring!" he winked at me.

I felt my embarrassed smile as I kept my lips pressed together under Sir Godric's mischievous watch and I actually caught Eric looking down and chuckling softly at his colleague's inappropriate sense of humor.

"Well… that meeting was most enlightening!" Sir Godric carried on, twirling his hat on his hand as he turned to Eric. "I wish these old men knew how to let their beards down and just enjoy themselves!"

Eric raised his eyebrows, his smile still there. "I do wish they were all as young as you are my friend."

"Don't get smart with me!" Sir Godric peered at him over the rims of his glasses with playful reproach before his eyes rolled toward me and he winked again. "I could sweep you bird away, don't you doubt me!" he turned to face me fully. "Tell him, Miss Stackhouse – wouldn't you run away with me to my castle?"

"You have a castle?" I gasped.

"I do!" Sir Godric said importantly. "Women love castles!" he said to Eric conspiratorially.

Eric rolled his eyes as he moved to stand beside me, one hand wrapping around my hip as he tucked me to his side, offering some support – it was a relief for my left foot. "I will buy her a castle then. Now stop flirting with Sookie and move along, old man!"

Sir Godric grinned, not at all insulted. There was tenderness to Eric's playful tone when he addressed him. I couldn't blame him – Sir Godric was the only truly amiable man in his party. Sir Godric fixed his hat back on and said he would see us at supper before he trudged away while we watched.

I squealed in surprise when I was suddenly swept in Eric's arms. My arms wrapped around his neck instinctively while I stared at him inquisitively. Eric tucked me into him, eyeing my foot critically before he looked at me as though I was a naughty child.

"It was just a splinter…" I muttered, shrugging awkwardly in my current position.

"At least you didn't _sit_ on any high grass…" Eric deadpanned.

We both chuckled and my eyes fell to his beautiful teeth and smile. The sky was different hues of pink, orange and blue now – it painted everything in a beautiful light and I watched Eric, mesmerized by the glint in his eyes and in his wind-ruffled hair. He looked so handsome I couldn't breathe.

"Let's have a look then…" Eric said as he started to walk.

He took me to the nearest lounger chair, moving to rest me on top of it gently. I smiled gratefully when he sat at the very edge and pulled my feet on his lap. He took my right foot and wiped off the layer of dirt with his hand before he took a closer look. When he poked at my toe we both looked at each other and he nodded.

"That feels more like a branch, Sookie…" Eric teased.

I hissed when he started pinching the skin around the splinter. "Careful!"

Eric caressed my leg soothingly as he continued to pinch the skin and I tensed, biting my lip hard. "Almost out…" he soothed.

I bravely held my breath and clenched my hands against the wood of the lounger. Finally he stopped the pinching and I felt a sting.

"There… it's gone." He brought his palm under my nose so I could inspect the offending object.

"Oh, you're right it is a branch…" I pouted. "Will I ever walk again?"

Eric laughed at my foolishness as he cradled my poor foot in his hand – his finger brushing softly over the spot where my toe had been pierced. "I think you will live."

It was too dark now for me to see him properly and strangely, the lights in our section had not been switched on yet. I was impressed he could have done it with so little light. He asked me for my shoes and helped me put them on before he stood and offered me his hand to pull me up. My toe was still stinging a little but I could put up with it.

"Thank you…"

"Anytime, Sookie," Eric brushed his thumb across my bottom lip as we stood next to the lounger.

The lights went on with a buzzing sound and I could suddenly see his perfect face clearly. His blue eyes roamed over my face and it took the breath out of me to see so much in them. How could I not trust this man? Why did I have such difficulty letting go? I could see plainly that he cared – loved me even. I felt a sudden urge to wrap myself around him and squeeze him – like I had had after our first time together.

But this was not the right place for such a display. I settled for standing on my tippy toes, ignoring the sting on my right big toe as I did so and I grasped the sides of his face pulling him down to press my lips against his. I had meant it to be brief but the feel of his warm mouth made me linger there. Eric didn't move for a moment – but when I started retreating he wrapped a hand around the back of my neck to stop me and he moved his lips over mine eagerly, his thumb reaching up to tug at my chin, forcing my lips to part for him. Our tongues brushed against one another hotly and the familiar ripple of electricity ran its course through my body, stopping at my center. I whimpered and pulled away regretfully, my hand wrapping loosely around his firm grip around my throat as he tried to keep me there.

Eric's half-lidded eyes were glazed over and nearly feral, his breath fanned across my face. His other hand travelled up my back and fisted into my hair. I closed my eyes, wanting those feelings and fearing them at the same time. What my body demanded right now was simply not appropriate – and after today's drama I felt almost as though it would be indecent to surrender to them. I did not want to be in Amelia's shoes. I don't care what I had been told about how everything would eventually be fine and her reputation would be unharmed – I was simply not looking to be a mother. Not now, not like this.

"We need to get ready…" I said breathlessly, trying to settle down.

Eric closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, as though he too was trying to calm down. I couldn't resist it when he touched his forehead to mine, and I brushed my lips against his once again. His eyes opened accusingly, his hand on my throat tightening a little.

"Let us not fight anymore…" he breathed unexpectedly.

I frowned, my heart clenching at his words. I had not realized my behavior today was still bothering him. I shook my head and reached to touch his face. "No… no fighting…"

"You do trust me, don't you, Sookie?" Eric asked, almost begging as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, his hand on my neck smoothed up the side of my face.

"I'm… learning to…" I croaked out. "You make me want to trust…"

His eyes smiled before his lips did. He pressed his lips to my brow gently and I knew it was good enough for him now. I let go of myself and wrapped my arms tightly around his middle as I had meant to earlier and squeezed him, tucking my face into his chest. Love, love, love, love him – was all I could scream in my head. The feel of his lips on the crown of my head sent new shivers down my body. We needed to move – before we were caught in this strangely intimate moment.

"Come…" Eric grabbed me around my shoulders, apparently realizing the same as I. He peeled me off of him gently and brushed his thumb across my jaw with a smile. "Let's get ready for supper. You do realize in one week all of these boring scheduled meals will be over?"

"Will they?" I frowned.

"Cape Town, Sookie," Eric grinned, amused that I was still so dazed. "On the 4th we land in Cape Town."

"Oh!" my stomach fluttered with sudden anticipation. "That's right…"

There was plenty to be both excited and worried about concerning that date. Just lurking around the corner was freedom and possibly chaos. Then the memory of the most recent strange event caused me to frown as we made our way towards the cabin. Bill and Russell Edgington, walking away and talking to each other. What did that even mean?

**xoxoxoxox**


	48. Chapter 48

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

As I finished washing my face in the bathroom and reached for a towel I heard the sound of the door to the cabin opening and closing outside. I looked over my shoulder and strained my ears to make sure I had heard it. Eric should be finally back. After supper, the men retired to the Common hall as usual and Pamela and I were allowed to bring Ginger some supper in her cell. It was strange to think a ship needed such a thing as cells – I suppose you can always expect people to misbehave no matter where they are. She looked well – her clothes were clean and she looked healthy, if a little paler. Pamela behaved so regretfully around her – she blamed herself solely for the poor woman's situation. But Ginger sounded confident she would be released and she held Franklin responsible for everything – I agreed with her assessment.

The crew treated her well and most of them looked upon her with outraged and sincere pity. A type like Franklin Mott deserved what happened to him as far as they were concerned. It was good to see that the few people who knew the story were on her side. Of course most of the passengers still didn't know the identity of the killer, or the motive and I know it hurt Pam to hear them talk about this mysterious convict and how they wished they were put to rot in a cell somewhere.

After our visit to Ginger, Pam and I parted ways as we were both tired and it was getting late. Eric was still nowhere to be seen so I decided to get ready for bed. I had changed into a nightgown and brushed the tangles out of my hair while I mulled over Russell Edgington and Bill's apparent camaraderie.

I stepped out into the bedroom and padded across it to peer into the sitting room. Eric had indeed arrived and the first thing I saw was he suit jacket thrown over the back of the couch. Looking further into the room as I pushed the door a little wider I could see him, with his back to me, bent over a little cabinet where he seemed to be dumping the contents of his pockets. He still wore a vest over his prim white shirt and he seemed to be muttering something to himself. I held onto the door for a second longer, my heart fluttering foolishly. Finally I let go and bounded across the room to do as I had intended just before supper when he so valiantly rescued me from a tree branch stuck in my toe. I wrapped myself around his back, my arms reaching no higher than around his waist and I buried my face into his broad back, inhaling his cologne. Eric stiffened in surprise for but a moment before his large hands wrapped around my arms around his waist and peeled them away so he could turn around to face me. I looked up into his face, aware that my cheeks were flushed and smiled when he cupped my chin and tilted his head curiously.

"What was that for?"

"I just felt like it…" I chuckled, my eyes drooping as he caressed the line of my jaw with the back of his fingers. "Because I like you…" I trailed off feeling silly.

"Well I'm glad…" Eric's eyes drooped also and he tugged me closer, his hand going into my hair.

I wound my arms tightly around him again and rested my face against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was immediately soothing and I closed my eyes. It was new to have someone to seek any kind of comfort in and I wondered how I had survived all those years without him…

"You told me there was something you needed to tell me earlier…"

Eric's words brought me back from my blissful, warm bubble and I sighed as I squeezed him harder for a moment before pulling back to look at him. He frowned when he saw the worried look in my face and I tried to relax my jaw as it had immediately clenched at the thought of what it could be.

Resigned to the fact we had to talk about this and what it could mean lest it go ignored and catch us unawares later, I grasped Eric's hand and pulled him to the couch with me.

"I saw Bill earlier, before we saw each other out on the deck…" Eric immediately frowned. "He was alone in the first deck. Lorena was nowhere to be seen. Then Russell Edgington showed up. I thought he was there to discreetly watch him or something… But then… he just walked straight up to Bill and they started talking. Bill didn't look surprised either… as if he had been expecting him… as if…"

"As if they'd made an appointment to meet there," Eric finished for me.

"Yes…"

I watched as Eric's eyes dropped and I wondered if his thoughts were going in the same direction as mine.

"What… what are you thinking?" I urged him when he was quiet too long.

Eric sighed and sat up a little straighter. "It could be a number of things but I know what you're thinking… you think he might betray Lorena to Russell."

I nodded. "What other things do you think it could be?"

"It could be Russell is using his investigations into Franklin Mott's death as an excuse to speak with him and get something else out of him."

I frowned. "But Franklin Mott's case has been closed. Everyone knows that."

Eric nodded, conceding my point, but the look in his face seemed to mean he still thought it was a possibility. "Many investigations carry on when there are clues to third party involvement."

"Oh…"

"It could be simply that Russell was trying to befriend him and Bill being cautious acted agreeably as he knows who the detective is and knows he has been following him."

"I suppose it could be either of those things…" I admitted.

Eric watched me for a moment. "But you really think Bill might turn on Lorena it seems."

"Yes…" I admitted.

Eric narrowed his eyes a little. "Did he say something to you that led you to believe that is more likely than the other possibilities?"

I looked away briefly, knowing I had to tell him no matter how upset it made him. "A few days ago… before Lorena found out and… everything… Bill came to me and said he could get us out. He could… he had made enough money to get us both tickets back to America. He wanted us to leave Lorena behind and go home…"

Eric's eyes flashed angrily and I could see him tensing his muscles. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

I flinched but looked at him pleadingly. "It wasn't relevant before! I told him I didn't want that… and I _don't_!" Eric looked a bit uncertain and I glared at him. "You have said this before yourself… that you know I wasn't one of those girls… how could I have given myself to you if I planned to run?" Eric looked simultaneously relieved and upset by my comment. "You have to trust me too, Mr. Northman!" I added angrily.

Eric blinked, the ire gone from his eyes and he reached for my hand gently. "You are right… I'm sorry." He squeezed my hand pleadingly and I sighed.

Before I could say anything else he pulled me onto his lap and buried his face into my bosom, inhaling deeply. My own anger melted and I cradled his head in my arms, resting my cheek against the top of his head.

"What if I'm right…?" I nudged him when he remained quiet.

Eric moved slowly, breathing deeply, running the tip of his nose upwards until he reached the base of my throat. He kissed the skin there and pulled back, lying against the back of the couch but keeping his hand against my lower back and the other upon my thigh so I wouldn't move away.

"What worries you if that is the case?" he shrugged. "If he sells Lorena out to Russell and abandons her once we land, what does that have to do with us? He goes one way, she goes the other, Russell wants Lorena, not Compton."

I frowned as I thought about that. "I… don't know in all honesty. I only thought… I don't know…" I sagged. "We don't really know where trouble could come from at this point, do we?"

Eric seemed rather glum as he nodded. "Indeed… we're… how would Sir Godric say? In a bit of a pickle."

I grinned at the mention of that adorable old man. "Maybe it's nothing for us to worry about," I admitted. "But I thought you should know."

Eric nodded. "At the very least we'll know what to expect if comes the morning we land, he disappears." He paused. "He would never do anything to harm you, would he?"

I shook my head immediately. "No. I know he wouldn't."

Eric eyed me dubiously, but I was certain. Bill and I were never meant to be, but he was fond of me still and he would not purposefully hurt me. He wasn't that malevolent, all he wanted was easy money. If there was none to collect and his neck was at risk, he would simply run away, like he had always done. I knew now that this clear difference between him and Lorena was what pushed them apart. Lorena was much more dangerous, she could be downright evil and I would expect her to be plotting for revenge even now as she had to think of running away.

"If he is planning to betray Lorena in some way to save himself…" I continued. "Then she will be downright furious… Eric even if you help Lorena evade authorities now and she hides some place far… she will eventually try to hurt us again."

Eric eyed me curiously. "Why do you think that?"

"She is a woman…" I said, thinking it should be obvious. "And she is Lorena…" I shrugged. "I'm not saying all women are vengeful… but it helps… and Lorena has her own special brand of mischief."

Eric chuckled. "If you are right about her, and if you're right about Compton, he has a lot more to fear from her than we do."

I could agree with that and I wondered if maybe I should talk to Bill about it. Warn him that whatever he was planning could cost him in the future.

"Well enough talk of problems for one day…" Eric said as he tucked me into his chest and scooped me up as he stood, making me yelp and wrap my arms around his neck. "Time for bed."

I laughed as he started carrying me across the room. "I have legs, do you know?" I wiggled said legs to prove my point.

"Yes, you do. Lovely ones at that…" he said silkily. "Door, please?"

I chuckled and reached behind me to open the bedroom door. I pushed it open as well and gestured inside with a flourish, which, from my current place in his arms, must have looked comical. Eric grinned and strode in. He finally deposited me on the floor by the bed, with a loud kiss to my lips and a slap to my bottom before he ducked around me quickly to dodge my retaliating slap to his chest.

"Don't be such… a boy!" I laughed as I whirled around to follow him.

"I'm no boy…" he frowned at me as he slid off his vest but then he grinned. "Boys can't do what I do…"

I rolled my eyes. "I speak of your juvenile behavior, mister."

Eric's eyes widened playfully. "What sort of boys did you grow up with in your town, Sookie? Did they go around slapping your bottom and stealing kisses?"

I blushed and tossed his dropped vest at him. "Shush you!"

Eric reached forth quickly and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him. I squealed and laughed as he went for another kiss, which landed on my jaw as I looked away just in time. He growled playfully as I giggled. I don't know if he lost his balance or if he did it on purpose, but we ended up tumbling onto the bed, with Eric on top of me, his hand reaching down to pinch my bottom this time as he rained kisses across my throat. I laughed and slapped at his offending hand. I was about to tell him off again when his mouth covered mine and his hands wrapped around my wrists to keep me from fighting him. I screamed a protest into his mouth and Eric pulled away, laughing, his head dropping to the hollow of my neck.

"You have to play fair with the little ones!" I gasped breathlessly laughing.

Eric chuckled against my neck, his hands still seizing mine. "You can't use that excuse with me, Sookie. You'll always be the little one."

"That just means you'll have to play nice all the time…" I teased him.

Eric looked up at me, the boyish glint in his eyes was contagious and I grinned at him as he moved my hands up to the sides of my head, his still firmly wrapped around my wrists.

"I don't play nice…" he said, his eyes dropping to my lips.

"Yes, I can see that…" I wiggled my fingers to indicate my captive hands.

"Do you have somewhere else to be?" he cocked an eyebrow teasingly.

"No… but you sir… still need to wash up and get ready for bed properly… I will not have you smelling of alcohol and cigars in here!" I said pompously.

Eric chuckled and kissed me, taking the breath out of me once again before letting me go completely, freeing my hands and pushing himself up. "As you command…. _My lady_…" he bowed with a flourish.

I grinned and watched as he made his way to the bathroom. I lay back down with a sigh and stretched. Closing my eyes I tried to envision a life without all the looming problems and just Eric and me. It looked wonderful. But then, without all the problems I wouldn't have met him – it was really strange. I lay there and thought about what we had to look forward to, all the while tracing different scenarios in my head and how to get out them. I fell asleep before Eric returned. He tucked me in because I woke up hours later, with my head on my pillow and safely beneath the covers. I smiled and I rolled over to snuggle closer to him and wrapped my arms around him – this had become my favorite place on earth.

In the next morning Bill occupied my thoughts all through breakfast. I was torn between confronting him about what I had seen or simply waiting to see what would come of it. I couldn't help stealing glances at my former party table. Bill and Lorena acted as flamboyantly happy as always – nothing in Bill's behavior told me anything. He was, if anything, even more comfortable and at ease than he had been before, certainly more relaxed than he had been in the last few days. I swiveled my head around, looking for the detective, but I couldn't find him at his usual table. I must have been frowning real hard because next thing I know Pamela is arching an eyebrow at me across the table. I bat my eyes away and shake my head minimally. Amelia is chattering beside me and I force myself to pay attention. She is feeling better, it seems, and she looks much happier than she did yesterday. Pam was really right about her.

As we get up to leave, Pamela pulls me back a little, so we're away from the others and she whispers to me we should keep Amelia occupied with thoughts of her impending wedding and child. I know why – we need to distract her from her spying games. While any other day a part of me would feel bad about trying to manipulating my friend like this, today I can only worry about Bill. So I nod reflexively and allow Pam to lead us back within our crowd.

In the Common Hall I am so distracted by my thoughts, I lose sight of Pam and Amelia I am suddenly surrounded by strangers, craning my neck around to see where they have gone to. I finally see Eric's looming figure above the crowd, near the bar across the room – he his speaking to someone and laughing. As I start to make my way to them, a cold hand seizes me around my elbow and I have to stop and look over my shoulder.

It's Lorena – she smiles at me and I see she is unaccompanied. I knew this would happen eventually. I sighed with resignation and turned to her as she drops her hand.

"I have missed your presence, dear child…" she whispers so only I can hear. "Are you enjoying your new sleeping arrangements?"

I can feel my cheeks reddening, but they're in anger and not embarrassment and I breathe through my nose as my jaw is tightly shut.

"What do you want?" I asked her, my voice strangled.

"I would think it would be in your interest to keep going with our show?" she gestured around to the crowd around us. "Wouldn't it look a little odd if you, a single gal, were seen only in the company of her fiancé and not her chaperone? What would people think of me that I let you go around with the man unsupervised all the time?"

"I suppose whatever people were to think of you in regards to your chaperoning of me would be quickly replaced by whatever they decide to think of you once the truth is out about what you have done to Sam Merlotte," I snapped.

Lorena paled in front of me and I confess I didn't feel one bit sorry, even though I was aware I could very well come to regret speaking to her in such a way.

"Oh, here are my gals!" Bill suddenly appeared between us, his hands immediately wrapping around both our frames. "Sookie, we have been missing you at our table. Why don't the three of us get a drink with the Bakers? See they're waving at us!" he nodded towards the bar.

Indeed they were smiling and waving at us from across the room. I wanted to get away from Lorena, but the possibility of getting a few words with Bill made me comply. Lorena fixed her features into a smile before she nodded in agreement. We made our way to the Bakers quietly. I could feel every muscle in my body tensing, but I didn't miss Bill's gentle rubbing of my lower back and I wondered at his good mood once again. He was definitely plotting something…

**xoxoxoxox**


	49. Chapter 49

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I followed Bill down the empty inner staircase leading to the inner cabins below. There was a definite jaunt to his step, and he whistled a tune as he reached into his pocket for a cigarette. I eyed him warily as I followed him, my hands clasped in front of me.

We had managed to excuse ourselves from the Bakers and Lorena, who was roped into a conversation with Isabel – about plans for my wedding of all things! Isabel was completely elated with the prospect of a wedding ball when we return home. I could see the subject of my nuptials now irritated Lorena as much as it once irritated me, but she was forced to act as though she was just thrilled at the chance to organize my party. Lorena might have to disappear once we land, but she was doing what she could to keep appearances.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked Bill as I struggled to keep up with his fast stride.

Bill glanced at me as he lit the cigarette already tucked between his lips. "Whatever do you mean, doll?" he chuckled around the disgusting thing.

"Bill… you are about to burst into song…" I raised my eyebrows.

Bill grinned at me and unexpectedly yanked me into his arms, positioning my untrained limbs before he started leading me into what seemed to be an attempt at tango, while he hummed around his cigarette animatedly to accompany our missteps. I stiffened in surprise, glaring at him as he danced us along the corridor.

"Have you ever been to Argentina, doll?"

I rolled my eyes. "Bill you know very good and well I never left America before we got into this damn boat!"

"It's a _ship_, darling…" Bill winked at me.

"Yes, well… so, you know that. What is wrong with you?"

Bill let go of me and gestured, indicating we should keep walking as he loosened his bow tie. "Nothing is wrong. I would like to travel there… maybe I will… after _this_…" he continued thoughtfully.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Interested in their casinos are you?" Bill grinned at me. "I saw you speaking to Russell Edgington yesterday…"

Bill looked at me with surprise but he didn't stop walking. He looked ahead to the corridor as he tugged the tie off entirely and shoved it into his coat pocket. "Oh, did you? I presume you are about to ask me what we talked about?"

"Yes…"

He looked at me again before looking over his shoulder, behind us and back to the front. "In a minute doll…" he grasped my hand and pulled me into a door he just opened. I blinked in surprise as I realized we were back in his cabin. I hadn't even realized where we were headed before so distracted I was by his behavior.

"Go on, ask me anything you like," Bill said as he extinguished his cigarette into an ashtray by his bed and proceeded to undo his cufflinks.

"Did you two arrange to meet or did he surprise you?" I asked, leaning back against his door with my hands behind me.

"_I_ arranged to meet with him," he told me meaningfully. Some of his humor had given place to a calm and confident air. His eyes travelled over me, probably taking in my uncomfortable state, glued to his door. "I wrote him a note." He finished before he turned his back on me to slide out of his coat.

"Why?" I asked. I knew at any moment he could snap at me and tell me it was none of my business. I certainly had done that to him. But I hoped he would be honest with me and give me some peace of mind.

"Why do you think I wrote him a note?" he tossed back at me as he shed his coat onto his bed and turned to face me.

I hesitated to answer, not knowing what the right thing to say was. I didn't want to anger him by saying something to suggest he was… well, that he was about to con his way out of this.

"I… I don't know…" I trailed off.

Bill looked disappointed as he took a seat in the armchair close to the back wall. "He is investigating Lorena and by extension _me_ - which you have known a while and failed to mention to me."

I looked at the floor – he had me there. I didn't.

"It was Northman who revealed that when he came to Lorena to offer a settlement for your… release."

I frowned slightly, knowing we were back to him calling me Eric's whore.

"I assume Mr. Northman instructed you not to be forthcoming?" he raised an accusing eyebrow.

I was struck mute now. I couldn't quite explain myself here. I had told the detective what he wanted to hear to make sure he wouldn't poke further into our business and end up discovering more about Eric, Pam and the whole mess with Ginger, Mott and Mr. De Beaufort. To Bill it would look like a betrayal and there wasn't much I could do about that.

"Yes…" I said. "So you decided to help him."

Bill shrugged. "I have to take care of myself."

"What about Lorena?" I asked.

Bill looked momentarily upset. He looked down at the floor until finally he shrugged. "I choose me."

"Is this revenge for when she chose Charles Krasiki?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. It was a theory of mine.

Bill blinked in surprise at my bringing this up. "What do you know about that?"

I shrugged, shuffling by door. "Nothing really… I have just… picked up a thing here and there…You two were in love so… I assumed she chose Charles because he was rich."

Bill sneered as his eyes travelled over me again and I forced myself not to snap as I could almost hear his unspoken scathing remark. _Like I chose Eric._ I had to blink back tears and once he caught that Bill looked regretful, even though he had never actually spoken the words.

"Mr. Edgington isn't after me…" Bill stood up. "I am merely a piece of the puzzle he is trying to put together for his client. I didn't see why I couldn't help him."

"In exchange for what?" I asked.

Bill's lips curled into a smirk now and he raised his eyebrows. "Come now doll, why should I tell you?" he started walking towards me gleefully.

"Lorena can't be arrested for marrying rich, not unless she killed him. So what could you possibly give to him that was so valuable that it would get you anything in return?" I asked, trying not to let his proximity unnerve me.

Bill was standing right in front of me now and he looked as though he was debating what to tell me. Finally he shook his head in resignation. "I'm sorry, Sookie. You're going to have to trust me."

"Trust you?" I blinked.

"You are here because you are afraid whatever arrangement I have with him can ruin whatever it is you have going on with the millionaire. I assure you it won't happen. But then again… I don't know the whole story there do I?" he narrowed his eyes.

Dead end. He would not tell me what it was he had told the detective, or what he got out of it. And all I had was his word that it was nothing that could hurt us. I hoped I was right about Bill, that he wouldn't knowingly harm me. At least I knew for sure Lorena was in fact completely alone now – and Bill was apparently going to Argentina or something. I really doubted Lorena was made aware of that.

I slipped outside and slowly made my way back up the stairs. What was left knowing now was why Sam had kept the truth from the Captain. Why had he not told him Lorena tried to kill him? Was he coming after her personally? Sam didn't seem like the type. And then, just as I made it to Eric's deck, I had to stop and grab at the banister as another theory started dancing in my head. I fell back, leaning against the banister as my mouth dropped. Had the Captain _lied_ about Sam's account of what happened?

Why did it suddenly seem more probable to me that he had than Sam hiding it to get personal revenge? I stumbled on my own feet as I hurried along the corridor towards Pam's cabin. I knew Eric was going to be there and not his own cabin – we had planned to spend the early morning with her during breakfast. So I stopped long enough to knock on her door before I pushed it open and stumbled inside. Pam and Eric looked up at me, surprised by my rather ungraceful entrance. Pamela was standing with her back to the door and her hands on her hips and she looked over her shoulder at me. Eric had been sitting on the couch, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and he looked up. I stared at them both and blurted with absolute certainty.

"Captain Dearborn _lied_!"

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

I don't know why I didn't suspect this before. Of course for the Captain having another attempted murder on board would look bad for him and his crew. Sam would know his accusation would require Lorena's instant arrest. There was no reason for him to fear giving him this information. So it made sense Captain Dearborn was the one who changed it. He had, after all, rather surreptiously made his announcement without informing me first of Sam's account having been telegraphed, as we had agreed upon. I was a fool to let this go by unaddressed.

So I stood outside the Captain's office, waiting for him. A crew member had left to retrieve him while another kept me company out here. It wasn't too long before we heard steps outside on the deck and soon, the crew man walked in followed by the Captain, who eyed me suspiciously.

"Mr. Northman," he nodded his head at me. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, Captain, I did," I said, noticing his defensive disposition. "I have come to request you show me the written official telegraphed report you received from my partner Sam Merlotte."

I had him – the Captain's eyes widened fractionally and he paled before he cleared his throat and his eyes swept the floor. He ordered his crew men out before he motioned to the door behind me. We moved inside his office and he walked behind his desk, not looking at me as he spoke.

"What is this about Mr. Northman? Mr. Merlotte is safe and will be reunited with you soon. Has some new concern arisen?"

"I would just like to see for myself what he had to report. My other partners and I were deeply worried for him and after you made your announcement, you never sought me out to share whether he had imparted any relevant information to us." I stopped in front of his desk calmly watching him.

Captain Dearborn was forced to face me at last and he paused before casting a look about his room and splaying his hands in a gesture of helplessness. "I am afraid the transcripted telegraph has been thrown away by now, Mr. Northman. But I assure you it was a very straight forward account of his accident."

"It has been thrown away?" I arched my eyebrows. "Correct me if I'm wrong Captain, but aren't you supposed to keep such documents in your record?"

The Captain visibly choked as he looked around us trying to think of another way to evade me.

"Captain… if your concern is discretion, I assure you I have no intention of making a scandal out of one of my company."

The Captain looked hesitant, irritable and finally he threw his cap on the desk and sat back on his chair. "No I don't expect you will Mr. Northman. Please sit." He said reaching into a desk drawer.

I did as he asked and eyed the envelope he slid across the desk towards me. "May I?" the Captain nodded, resigned.

Sookie had been right. Sam did tell the Captain the truth. He even named Sookie as a witness for his story. He mentioned his confronting of Lorena for setting him up and how she pushed him into the sea. In it he mentioned Sookie had regretted her part in Lorena's scheme and the Captain could count on her to vouch for his story. I felt slightly upset Sookie's reputation was once again in line. If this got out, everyone would know she had initially set out to trick Sam for his money. I could feel the Captain's eyes on me as I read and briefly wondered why he never sought out to alert me of Sookie being after my money.

"I see…" I sat back, watching as the Captain retrieved the envelope, paper, and tossed it back into his desk. "So why did you fail to announce it had been an attempted murder?"

The Captain flushed visibly. "I will not have my ship become famous for having had two murderers in it, Mr. Northman!"

"And will you simply allow Lorena to walk free?"

"_Of course_ not!" Captain Dearborn looked outraged. "I have just chosen to handle this discreetly! My crew has been informed and we are watching Mrs. Krasiki closely."

"You intend to arrest her on landing day?" I can't hide my surprise.

"Yes… her and… well…" he gestured uncomfortable towards me. "We will need to keep Miss Stackhouse for her accounts as well…" he looked at me hesitatingly. "Mr. Northman I would perhaps suggest you rethink your engagement to her…"

"I already knew that story, Captain. She told me herself, as she told Mr. Merlotte. She had a change of heart." I hated that she would probably always be thought of as someone trying to marry into money, no matter if people knew of this story or not.

The Captain looked uncertain, and, for a moment, it looked like he pitied me my foolishness. I rolled my eyes as I sat back against the chair.

"You should have told me this. There will be a criminal investigation involving one of my partners and it will cause a great deal of hindrance for us. It would have been polite to alert me." Something else occurred to me. "Does Russell Edginton know about this?"

The Captain flushed once again before straightening himself up and lifting his chin. "No. There was no need for his involvement. With Mr. Merlotte's full account all we have to do is make an arrest and let the proper authorities handle it."

"I see…"

"Mr. Northman I am sorry my decision upset you. Of course this will be a hindrance to your business but it couldn't be helped. My informing you of this earlier wouldn't have helped."

Not with that, it wouldn't have…

"You will keep quiet about this, of course?" The Captain looked at me uncertainly.

"Yes, of course. When you need Sookie I would ask the courtesy of her being interviewed in my company, at the hotel and not in some legal office in the harbor or anywhere else."

The Captain nodded slowly. "I can arrange that."

"Thank you."

I had much to think about before I reunited with Sookie and Pam to tell them what I had found. I needed to think about what this new information meant for my agreement with Lorena. It changed things most definitely. If she were arrested on board, I would not have time to help her escape – not the way I had originally planned. I needed to rethink my options and whether or not Lorena being in custody would later become a problem for me.

**xoxoxoxox**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:** I can't believe I'm at 50 chapters already. As far as I can tell we're not close to the end yet no, so… wow… I'm scared now. I'm trying not to beat around the bush I swear. But the relationshippy stuff is fun and it takes me several pages it seems. This chapter is slightly longer than most have been and oddly enough it's not a chapter where a lot happens. Eric's musings just take up space it seems.

Thank you people for the continuous feedback. You know how important that is for my continuous writing lol.

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

The monotonous escalating of voices and conversations carrying out in the Common Hall after supper easily allowed me to ignore them completely. It wasn't likely anything of truly important was being said at twelve past eleven on a Thursday, after so many drinks and useless, repetitive preaching by our usual suspects. I blinked as I stared at the rug directly in front of my chair while I turned my glass of bourbon in my right hand idly. I was still no closer to a decision than I was earlier in the day. The Captain had made it clear authorities in South Africa had been made aware of Mr. Merlotte's claim and a thorough investigation would be put in place. Lorena Krasiki would certainly be arrested before she set foot on the ground and taken to questioning. All would be carried out discreetly, as the Captain would have any more scandals linked to his ship.

It seemed a bit excessive and really a tad foolish. The news would spread fast. Lorena was a known socialite, as was Sam Merlotte who was very unlikely to keep quiet about it. I had known the man for a couple years only, but while he looked like the laid back type he could hold a grudge. Being thrown off a ship wasn't something him, or any of his family would make light of. There was the aggravating fact Lorena had been setting him up. While his affection for Sookie would allow him to spare her, I doubted the same could be said for Lorena.

I still had a decision to make. What did I really have to lose by simply allowing authorities to take her when the time came? She couldn't harm Sookie anymore. I had made sure of it. She was staying with me and the sum I had given Lorena was more than enough to keep her happy for the time it took us to make it to Capetown. Lorena knew nothing of my or Pam's connection with Franklin Mott – nothing to denounce our problems. Her mother in law was looking into her past and that should give her enough problems to keep her busy. Sookie's belief that Lorena was vengeful was not insignificant but I still didn't know how significant it truly was.

If Bill Compton was to be believed he had given the detective more ammunition on Lorena and planned to abandon her quickly once we made it to South Africa. His apparent disloyalty to his lover gave me pause. While it stood to reason Compton may have decided she was far more trouble than she was worth given that now she had added attempted murder to her list of crimes, it sounded unlike him, considering what I knew of him, that he would simply forget about the five thousand he would be benefited by if he stood by her side. Unless he had found better prospects elsewhere – but where it could be given we had been floating in the ocean for nearly 3 weeks now? Sookie seemed to believe he may just have had a change of heart. I wasn't so sure I believed that.

If I decided to really aid Lorena in the end, we would have to evade the crew and the waiting party at the harbor and if that was the case, I would have to get my hands dirty, again.

I heaved a sigh that drew some unwanted attention to me. Sir Godric leaned over his chair to speak to me.

"You look worried, my boy!" he frowned at me. "Somehow I don't think you're worrying over stipends and percentages right now."

"I think Victor and Ocella are doing that quite well themselves!" I nodded at the arguing pair. I didn't need to be listening in to know what they had been talking about for the last 3 weeks.

"They are…" Godric nodded thoughtfully. "You and Mr. Dawson however…" he now nodded at the boy who was staring into space across the room. "Seem much more introspective this evening."

I sighed as I regarded Tray Dawson somberly. He had reason to be distraught. I couldn't imagine his future father in law would make his life easier now. I nearly felt sorry for him. I finished my drink and pushed away from my chair – deciding I was done mulling around with my company. They could continue to argue uselessly without me there to mediate.

"Perhaps it means it's time for me to retire," I told Sir Godric politely as I fixed my jacket button.

Sir Godric nodded at Tray Dawson. "Take the young one with you. He could benefit from a breeze and a walk!"

I did as he suggested and walked over to Dawson and told him to get up. He looked at me surprised, and, probably thinking I had something important to speak to him about, quickly scrambled to his feet to follow me out of the room.

"You have to do something about that panic stricken look on your face by the time you return to New York, Mr. Dawson." I offered him as we stepped out on the chilly deck. "If Mr. Carmichael sees you like this he will destroy you."

Dawson shuddered at my words and tried to compose himself. "Right…"

"How was Amelia today?" I asked, thinking I might as well be his ears since no one else knew about it yet. Mr. Dawson had been Merlotte's recruit, and I wasn't particularly enthusiastic about him, he's too young and lacks a certain drive – but it is difficult to not offer the poor man some sympathy when he's down.

He looked a bit sickly himself then and I had to conceal a smirk as we walked. We parted ways when we reached the entrance to the cabins. Sookie and Pam had left the Dining Hall much earlier along with Amelia and Mrs. Fant. It was late so I skipped on checking on Pamela.

Sookie was lying on her stomach, reading a book, rocking her smooth legs back and forth slowly. She seemed to be much immersed in whatever she was reading and I leaned against the doorframe to enjoy the view. It was almost painful how beautiful she was to me. I had thought I loved women before. I had thought I enjoyed them so much I would never be able to be with just one. Yet, here I was, more ravenous for this tiny, luscious, sweet girl than I had ever been for any of those women before. And she wouldn't let me touch her.

"Oh! I didn't hear you!" she squeaked from the bed, looking up at me.

I blinked, pushing away from the door – glad we were talking so it would distract me from how delectable she looked. I smiled as I worked the button on my jacket and walked past the bed to the dressing-screen so I could sling all my clothes on top of it.

"Did you boys have a nice evening?" I heard her sweet voice behind me.

I smiled. "You do understand the concept of work, my darling?"

She giggled and it was a lovely sound, I turned to watch her as I loosened my tie and smiled back at her.

"What? I did have a nice time with the girls at the factory! Some of them had really nice singing voices…" her eyes looked suddenly distant and there was a bittersweet smile on her lips.

"What did you girls do tonight?" I asked, not wanting her to get melancholic about her past.

"We played bridge with Mrs. Fant," Sookie sighed, closing her book.

"Does… Mrs. Fant know about…?" I frowned curiously.

"Not yet…" Sookie said before I could finish. "I think Amelia is afraid of her judgment."

I smiled. "Mrs. Fant will probably be less judgmental than most people."

Sookie narrowed her eyes. "How would you know that?" she sat up and flung her legs to the side of the bed so she could turn to watch me better.

"Victor had some interesting stories about a young Mrs. Fant… _before_ she was _Mrs._ Fant," I winked at her as I moved to the chair to work on my shoes.

Sookie's lovely eyes widened with curiosity. "What stories?"

"Mrs. Fant had a rather rushed wedding herself."

Sookie gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth, making me laugh. "No!"

"Yes…" I laughed and tossed my shoes to the side.

"So Mrs. Fant had children?" Sookie prodded for more.

Women did love their gossip.

"She did. A son and a daughter. They're both married with their own children now."

"Oh… I never heard her mentioning them…" she looked down thoughtfully and then she blushed, looking away altogether, choosing to stare at the wall next to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked frowning.

Sookie shrugged, tucking her legs underneath her and looking down to tug at the fabric of her nightgown. I narrowed my eyes curiously and moved from the chair, to kneel next to the bed, right in front of her. Sookie looked up confused as I dug my fists into the mattress at each side of her.

"What are you doing?" she looked suddenly alarmed.

I tugged at her chin, demanding a kiss. If she wasn't going to let me touch her, she would at least give me her kisses. She complied, her sweet little gasps making me growl as I licked and nibbled at her lovely lips. I pulled back, happy to see her a little winded and flushed. I grinned, stroking her jaw.

"Why were you flushing just now?" I asked.

Sookie sagged unhappily, and pushed at my shoulders, forcing me to give her space so she could scramble away. I stood and watched as she crawled to her pillow as if going to sleep. I raised a curious eyebrow as she flopped on her back, flinging an arm over her back. She looked beautiful with her golden hair splayed behind her. I groaned internally at the parts of me that stirred at the sight.

"You won't like it…" she said in a small voice.

"Well now you _have_ to tell me!" I was turning into a gossip-loving woman it seemed.

She closed her eyes and sighed, I knew she was embarrassed by whatever it was. "I only ever talked to her back when… back when I was supposed to be pretending for Sam. I guess I just… wiped everything out… out of shame," here she snorted a little.

I watched her for a moment before I sat on the edge of the bed next to her, surprising her into opening her eyes when the mattress shifted. I smoothed my hand over her stomach while I held her gaze letting her know I was not judging her even if she was. It was hard to reconcile the sweet girl I knew with the likes of Lorena. I knew she had been ensnared into this mess because of her attachment to that worthless crook Compton. But I knew Sookie was less forgiving of herself than I would be. Women were often held responsible for things they really couldn't be held responsible for, because us, men, and our rules, forced them into difficult choices at times. My mother had taught me that and she had demanded I be kind to women. I supposed the kindness she was referring to wasn't usually the kindness I showed them. But since I had met Pamela, and now Sookie I had started to understand.

"Don't be so hard on yourself…" I told her. "Sam has forgiven you, Amelia has forgiven you… you're a good woman, Sookie."

She smiled at me, but blushed a little. I leaned over, capturing her lips again. Sookie threaded her fingers through my hair and poured her thanks into my mouth, stroking my tongue with hers. I sighed and dropped my forehead to hers when she pulled away, her hands pressing to my chest letting me know it wasn't going to go further than this.

As if I didn't have enough reasons to dislike Amelia Carmichael… she and that pregnancy of hers were the reason Sookie kept pushing me away now. While I had used a certain method before to make sure I didn't get any undesired offspring, the thought of anything between me and her was unpleasant. I would have to reconsider if she was going to be this skittish about me touching her for long. For now I pressed my lips to her forehead with resignation and pushed myself up to finish getting ready for bed. I went into the bathroom to wash myself and when I returned Sookie was already falling asleep. I got into bed and pulled her back against me, smiling when she moaned in protest at being moved. I pushed her hair away from her neck so I could nuzzle her, my fingers, kneading at the soft flesh of her stomach through her nightgown as I pulled her closer to me. Sookie sleepily mumbled something nearly unintelligible before stilling completely – her breathing denouncing she had fallen asleep. I noticed a funny jolt in my chest when my ears deciphered her words. I think I heard her tell me she loved me, while not even fully conscious. It was strange how warm it felt to hear it. I had heard it before from other women, women who were fully awake at the time, but her slumbering confession meant more to me and affected me deeper than I had imagined it could. It made me want to wake her again and have her repeat it. I just kissed her lovely neck instead and basked in the strange warmth in my chest.

The next two days were mercifully uneventful. I had still not come to a decision about Lorena but I watched her and Compton as well as I could. They seemed to be acting normally with each other, carrying on with their façade of Compton being an old friend of Charles' who now accompanies his widow into cross-Atlantic journeys. Lorena possibly had no idea Compton was about to backstab her. The few times I did glimpse Russell Edgington his eyes are also carefully trained on the pair. I started to calculate the odds of a mutually beneficial way in which I could engage the detective. Would he tell me what are his plans and what has Compton given him? And whatever it is would it even be worth knowing? The more I thought the more annoyed I was. I wished I could just let the authorities have her and be done with it.

But I wasn't sure an incarcerated Lorena meant she was harmless. Much like it had been with Franklin Mott, it was what he knew that made him dangerous. To our knowledge Lorena didn't know anything truly dangerous to us. If I could spare Sookie the humiliation of having her part in Lorena's scams uncovered, I would – and that meant protecting her.

By Saturday evening I was reaching a moment of unrest. During supper I couldn't concentrate on any one conversation around me and at one point, Pamela seized my hand on top of the table to draw my attention to the fact I had been repeatedly knocking against the wood in impatience. I looked to my side to see her sitting on Sookie's chair and I blinked, completely puzzled.

"Are you going to join us any time soon?" Pamela raised an eyebrow as she pulled her hand away.

"I am sorry… I'm too distracted." My eyes swept over the rest of the table and I frowned. "Where is Sookie?"

Pamela nodded across from us. "She's dancing with your new rival!"

I followed her gaze and realized they were once again conducting a dance for the passengers. I first saw the French dancer, Sophie-Anne Leclerq, twirling around in the arms of a surprisingly graceful Captain Dearborn, moving alongside a few other couples. Finally my eyes landed on Sookie, just as she laughed and twirled back into the arms of Sir Godric.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Did he say anything about castles again?" I muttered to Pam who looked back at me curiously.

"I must say he is quite agile for his age!" Pamela quipped as she snapped her fan open and grinned at me.

I hadn't even seen it happen and the old man had stolen her from my side. I had to make up my mind soon so I would stop being so distracted. Most of our acquaintances had noticed by now how removed I was from the rest of them, even in the peace of the last couple of days.

"There are four days left Eric…" Pamela whispered next to me, knowing what it was that had been keeping my mind occupied. "If arrangements will be required, you need to decide soon."

"What is _your_ opinion?" I asked her, keeping my voice quiet as my eyes followed Sookie around.

"Help her," Pamela said so promptly I had to sit back and look at her.

"You sound so certain. Why?" I couldn't hide my surprise.

"Lorena having to occupy her time with evading the police is better than to have her incarcerated and having nothing to do but hate us all and plot revenge." I sighed as I trained my eyes back on Sookie again. "We could give her even more money! Make sure she can get _really_ far away!"

"We've already helped one murderer evade justice Pamela and it has only brought us more trouble," I pointed out.

"Yes… more trouble; and the girl you're watching right now and who you are so determined to keep is part of that," Pamela added, causing me to glare at her. She raised her eyebrow at me, challenging me to deny it.

"Ironies of faith aside I am reluctant to risk being caught aiding a known fugitive, Pam," I continued. "No one even suspected Franklin when we made the decision to help him. Sam has formally accused her and authorities are already watching for her."

Helping her wouldn't be easy was the simple question. Pamela considered that quietly while she turned her eyes back to the dancers on the floor and finally nodded.

"I recognize that. But I still think it's worth the risk."

I was saved from making any further comments when the band finished another number and everyone, including dancers applauded heatedly. I could see Sir Godric and Sookie making their way back to us and Pamela moved back to her seat as Sir Godric led her back to me, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes and a twitch to his moustache as he faced me. I stood, pulling Sookie's chair for her while I glared at my friend over her head.

"Soon, Eric! Soon she will agree to run away with me!"

"We shall see," I smirked back at him as Sookie laughed and sat down between us.

I sat back down and Pamela glared at me from across the table, but I shook my head. I was done talking about Lorena for the moment. I turned to watch as my flustered bride indulged in a cool glass of water, her cheeks that adorable pink.

"Did you have fun?" I teased her.

"Sir Godric has far too much energy for a man his age!" Sookie hissed conspiratorially as she leaned closer to me.

"That seems to be the general female opinion…" I drawled as I sat back and Pam chortled across the table while fanning herself.

Amelia and Tray were suddenly returning as well – unlike Sookie, Amelia was sporting a slightly green color to her skin and Tray trailed after her guiltily. I allowed myself a small chuckle and Sookie slapped my side with a reproachful look when she realized where I had been looking.

"You don't allow me to have any fun, Sookie…" I whispered to her.

Sookie rolled her eyes at me while taking another generous sip of her water. "Fun at someone else's expense is not fun. It is just rude!"

I grasped her free hand and kissed her palm apologetically. Sookie watched me suspiciously but let the subject go. I had full confidence Amelia's misery was temporary – nine months long seemed to be the general rule. That earned me a laugh from Pamela but Sookie just glared at me again. The subject of undesired pregnancies was still a touchy one with her.

I didn't mean to diminish the drama it was for a woman to have to go through that. I had lived in America long enough to witness what their religiousness had done to their own people. You forbid drinking and people create speakeasies. You forbid your daughter from seeing that _worthless_ young fellow and in no time you are called to go pick her (and your new son-in-law) up at the local Police Department. People impose limits so that other people can creatively ignore them.

I was certain Amelia Carmichael, afraid as she was of her father, was more than strong enough to administer his rage for the short time it would exist. In the end, he would forgive her and love and spoil the grandchild she was giving him. He might consider Dawson unworthy but he would still welcome him in his house and treat him cordially enough that everyone's life would carry on bearably.

Amelia sat and smiled at us, after a few minutes and a couple of sips of her water she started looking healthier and Tray Dawson sat next to her, holding her hand while they chatted quietly. Sookie watched her friend for a moment before she finally started looking less miserable, then she sat back and looked at me neutrally.

"Am I not yet forgiven?" I asked her.

"Did you apologize, sir?" she teased me.

"I will buy you a bigger castle," I told her.

Sookie laughed and I knew I was finally forgiven.

Music was interrupted yet again and dancers started dispersing, returning to their tables. Sophie-Anne Leclerq took to the stage, causing a rush of curious murmurs. She started speaking in her French accent, thanking everyone for making the night so pleasant. She continued to speak of the end of the cruise approaching and the big party that would take place the evening before landing. The excited gasps and chatter that followed caused Mademoiselle Leclerq to pause and wait for people to settle down. She continued talking about the night's especial supper, dancing, music and fireworks display. More applause and excitement followed before she stepped off stage. I eyed Pamela when she turned away from the stage.

"Was it my ears or did she mention you would be doing a performance?"

Pamela grinned at me. "What can I do if these people love me?"

Sookie giggled next to me while Amelia leaned over the table to gush at her, her sickness forgotten. I watched as Sookie tried to conceal a yawn behind her hand.

"Do you want to leave?" I leaned over and whispered.

"Oh yes!" she eyed me hopefully. "Before Sir Godric thinks to take me dancing again!"

I was already sitting in bed, propped against the headboard, flipping through the brochure we were given – listing all of the especial evening's activities. My mind was drifting again, however, and I merely looked at the illustrations, the words not really making any sense to me. I looked up when I heard Sookie coming from the bathroom while she finished pulling her long hair into a braid over her shoulder.

"What is on your mind, Eric?" she frowned. "You are especially distracted tonight." She said as she made her way to bed.

I allowed myself to stare blatantly as she moved, the loose fabric of her nightgown caressing the curves I was no longer allowed to see with a sigh. But when she sat across from me, tucking her legs beneath her and eyed me with a lovely little worried frown, I forced myself to speak.

"I am just pondering."

"You're still undecided about Lorena." Sookie concluded.

"Pamela thinks it is best to help her escape."

"I know… we've talked," Sookie bit her lip and folded her hands in her lap, looking down at them.

"Do you agree with her?" I narrowed my eyes at her curiously. "You had been very reticent about such a thing after Amelia…"

"Oh I still feel that way…" Sookie sighed looking up at me. "I still think the right thing to do would be to let the police have her…" she swallowed. "But…"

"But?" I prodded her.

"I also think Pamela is right. Lorena is about to betrayed by Bill… if we simply sit and let her be taken…" she looked away embarrassedly. "I know I am the one with something to lose if her past becomes public knowledge… and I know it would do you no good to be associated with someone like me…"

"Sookie stop…" I lunged forward and covered her hands with my own. She looked up in surprise as I tugged her towards me. I sat her across my legs and I cupped her neck, my thumb pressing to her chin so she would look straight at me. "Stop those awful thoughts from brewing in there. I am not ashamed of you."

Tears danced in her eyes as she tried to look away but I kept hold of her. "Well… I can't help it if I am…" she muttered unhappily. "I know you don't think you have much to fear from her and perhaps you are right." She stopped, not wanting to say what she would say next.

I paused to think. She was right. She did have reason to fear her. And my feelings regarding her part in all this did not protect her from what public knowledge would do to her. More importantly, we didn't know how far Lorena would go to hurt her, to hurt us all.

"I have to think…" I said at last, dropping my hand from her neck but holding her closer. Sookie tucked her head under my chin, snuggling into me. "It won't be easy without a distraction… a big distraction."

Sookie was quiet a moment before she looked up at me, biting her lip as she seemed to be thinking hard.

"What?" I asked her when she said nothing.

"A big distraction like…" she reached around me for the brochure I had dropped from my hands just now. "A night full of jazz music and dancing and fireworks?"

**xoxoxoxox **

**A/N2:** No seriously… what would you guys do? Help Lorena or let her be caught? Honestly? I don't even know myself what _I_ would do. It sounds simple… but then when I think about it, it doesn't feel simple at all, but maybe I'm too involved.

OFFSHORE HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR **2 FANGREADERS AWARDS** - PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK TO MY WORDPRESS POST WITH ALL THE INFO! THANKS TO ALL WHO MADE IT HAPPEN! THIS IS SO COOL!


	51. Chapter 51

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

Sunday as I attended the last service at the chapel with Pamela and Amelia, I started thinking about Jason. In four days we would make land and I knew my brother would be expecting some sort of contact. He would have been worried for me for the last three weeks. Telling him about just how much things had changed in that time would not be simple.

I could send him a telegram as the fastest way to get to him but those always required you to be concise. Obviously there was no way to be concise about what had happened. So I would have to sit down and write him a letter. Then there was of course, the concern of what would be appropriate to write. I couldn't write down a detailed account of my situation with Eric and Pamela because it would be dangerous. I wasn't that foolish that I would provide anyone with a written record of things that could get them in trouble with the police. I had to tell him about Eric and about Bill and I parting ways. Jason would be confused and most likely very worried for me and very suspicious about Eric. I would have to ask him to be patient and promise to tell him _everything_ upon our return.

Amelia distracted me from my plans immediately after service, by asking me to help her choose a dress appropriate enough for her wedding. Octavia and Pamela came along as well. Amelia discarded dress after dress in an increasing pile on her bed, all the while fuming and whining about how nothing was good enough. She had many perfectly good dresses – but Amelia was feeling slighted, I supposed. She would be deprived of the joy many brides of her stature enjoyed. The sumptuous wedding in some rich, New York venue, the obnoxiously expensive wedding dress, the ball, society coming to congratulate you on your happiness and to shower you with gifts.

Octavia chastised her goddaughter, telling her she had no place being so childish about it. She should be grateful Mr. Northman agreed to negotiate what would be a very delicate reconciliation with her father. Octavia was suddenly overly fond of Eric – which meant any reservations she had towards me for choosing him over her nephew were gone. Truly she never mistreated me, but I feared that she would judge me badly for it.

After what felt like hours of pouring through Amelia's wardrobe uselessly, Pamela offered Amelia to choose something from her own collection of expensive dresses. Amelia jumped at the opportunity to wear something of Pamela Ravenscroft for her secret, rushed wedding. I made some excuse to leave them and Amelia was so happy she didn't mind.

Eric looked up from his book when I came in. The curtains were pulled away and more light than usual made its way into the cabin. He looked relaxed, in his slacks and crisp white shirt, with the top two buttons popped open, his hair disheveled in that handsome way. He smiled as I closed the door and walked over to see what he was doing.

"What a long Sunday service!" he said.

I shook my head. "Amelia wanted help choosing her dress."

Eric tossed his book to the side and offered me his hand. "Was it a successful mission?" he teased.

I grinned, taking his hand and allowing him to pull me onto his lap. "You are so mean to her." I laughed, not really mad at him. I snuggled into him, wrapping my arms around his middle, closing my eyes and enjoying the way he played with my hair and caressed my arm. "But to answer your question… no. Mission is still ongoing in Pamela's cabin."

Eric chuckled and I felt him starting to pull the pins that held my hair up. I sighed and just let him do it, he liked my hair and I liked him playing with it. I would take up any excuse to be close to him and touch him and have him touch me. I may have decided we were to wait to do anything more, but not having his touch while sharing his quarters was simply impossible. I had no idea I would have been so addicted to touching before. Gran was the one to reach out and comfort me more, but she died too soon. Bill was always too respectful to touch me – which now struck me as an even clear sign he felt nothing for me if not pity. Now that I knew what it was like to have this closeness with someone, it felt like a need.

"Did you fall asleep?" Eric asked uncertainly when I remained silent.

"No… I'm sorry. I was just… enjoying you…" I was glad he couldn't see my face as it was tucked into his chest. But he knew me well enough to know I would be blushing.

Eric paused his work of freeing my hair from all the pins to cup my chin and tilt my head up so he could see my face and he smiled – probably at the color on my cheeks. He leaned down and kissed me. I sighed as I felt myself melt in his arms. The feel of his tongue probing at the seam of my lips had me immediately parting them and tasting him while I shuddered. He kissed me into complete surrender. I no longer knew the weight of my own body when he finally let go with a nip to my bottom lip and moved to nuzzle my neck.

"What was I saying…?" I asked, trying to get my bearings.

I could feel his smile against my throat as he continued kissing a path back to my lips. I was breathless, but I eagerly crushed my mouth to his again, delving my fingers into his silky blond hair. I could feel the desire building in me already and so I pulled back with a sigh. The frustration in Eric's eyes matched my own but he said nothing. He pressed a kiss to my brow and sank deeper into his seat, holding me so he could still see me.

"What _were_ you saying, my love?" he smiled.

I nearly squeaked at his new endearment for me, but fortunately I was so out of breath I was spared the embarrassment. I bit my lip, to contain my own fluster, as I picked at the top button on his shirt. I counted to five as I paced my breathing.

"I was thinking… about Jason…"

I told him about my thoughts on writing a letter to him and firing a quick cable to let him know I was safe. Eric agreed and we discussed what would be safe to tell him in a letter. He would write to his sister in Paris, telling her about me and promised to bring her to New York when the time came for our wedding. We didn't talk more about Lorena that day although I knew he was constantly thinking about her and landing day.

After lunch, I sat down at his desk with pen and paper and set to write that letter. Two hours and many crumpled pages in the waste basket later, I was finally happy with what I had written. I signed it, folded it and slipped into an envelope. I gave it to Eric to dispatch it for me. I hoped Jason would be understanding and welcoming to Eric – I couldn't bear it if he didn't.

At sunset we all gathered in the chapel for the very private, very secret wedding. Pamela, Octavia, Eric and I were the only guests. Amelia wore one of Pamela's richest dresses in white and blue and Tray looked handsome in his tux. He looked also very nervous. Eric pulled him to a corner for a talk while Amelia gushed, aloof, over Pamela's dress at the other side. The Captain officiated the wedding, rings were exchanged. As I understand it, they were North Star diamond rings. Poor Octavia was sniffling through the whole ceremony. I didn't know whether she was happy or sad but I supposed whatever it was, it would pass. Eric was right. Mr. Carmichael would be furious, and people would talk, but eventually things would settle down. Amelia and Tray and the baby would be a family, and power and money had a way of shutting mouths. The Carmichael name had enough of both.

It was slightly tempting if I am honest. During the ceremony, as words were said, and vows exchanged, Tray didn't look so nervous anymore – he looked happy. Amelia looked at him with adoration and tears in her eyes. It was strange. This was the first marriage I attended to and although it was hardly a conventional one it moved me. I clung to Eric's hand a little tighter and he looked at me curiously. I was watching them with a silly smile on my face. What could be sweeter than starting your own family together? It looked like a wonderful thing to be doing.

It was the first time I knew I wanted it beyond convention and safety. I didn't want to marry Eric simply because I should marry, because a husband kept you safe. I wanted to do it because it would make me happy to be with him.

"Perhaps we can convince the Captain to stay a while longer?" I teased him in a whisper.

Eric looked at me with glazing eyes, but he knew I wasn't serious. He knew I was set on getting married with my brother present.

"Just say the word," he teased back, caressing my chin with his thumb.

"I wonder how many women back in New York would fall flat on their bottoms if they heard you saying something like that…" I couldn't help grinning at the idea.

"You expect too much from most of them, Sookie. Not all females want to get me to the altar." He grinned back.

I glared at him but I was still smiling. Eric shook his head at my silliness and we both stopped our teasing to pay attention to the rest of the ceremony.

I caught Amelia's bouquet, obviously and there was champagne and congratulatory embracing. But afterwards we all joined the rest of the passengers for supper and while Tray moved to the Captain's table to be with his wife, most people weren't aware of the wedding. The North Star party was obviously, and they congratulated them discreetly. Some teased Eric about him _not_ taking the opportunity to marry me. While most people laughed and made light of it I couldn't help but notice Mr. Ocella glaring at me all through it. The man really did not approve of me!

After everyone dispersed into the Common Hall for drinks and mingling, Amelia grasped my hand and dragged me to a corner to make me promise she would get to help plan my wedding. She was really upset about the secrecy of her own. After calming her down and promising her I would think about it I caught a glimpse of Lorena across the bar. She was indulging into a rather large glass.

I frowned as I watched her. She was alone in the corner and her makeup looked smeared. Bill was nowhere in sight and neither was Mrs. Baker – whom she had adopted as her favored companion. Don't ask me why but I felt obligated to go over to her and find out what was happening. But I feel like Lorena is a burden of mine. I walked up to her and she watched me with contempt.

"Well _hello_ Sookie… Remembered your dear, old, mommy did you?" she slurred over the rim of her glass.

I flinched at her choice of words and general state. "What has happened to you?"

Lorena snorted and, as if she hadn't heard my question, she continued. "I'm far too young to be your mother! I can be your older sister, how does that sound?" she giggled.

I looked around us and noticed we were attracting some attention – fortunately no one we really knew was around. I removed her drink from her hand and hooked my arm through hers.

"Come, Lorena, let's get you out of here…" I started leading the way to the closest exit.

"But we have only just arrived!" Lorena squealed loudly, forcing me to quicken my pace.

I didn't even have the time to warn Pamela or Eric where was a going, but I knew I had to get her out of there. I didn't want to have anything to do with the woman. But truth was I had everything to do with her. I had chosen to deal with her and play her game and there were consequences. She scared me and terrified me and I loathed her. But whatever happened to her could affect me and I would I have to watch her at least until this endless journey was over with.

I wondered where Bill had gone to and what had happened to make Lorena lose her composure like this. Had she been drinking during supper? Was the rest of her table aware of her behavior?

She was extremely compliant when inebriated and she made random remarks about the people we walked by in the corridors. She also complimented me on my hair, confessing she had more than once contemplated cutting it while I slept. I shuddered and decided not to think about it. Once I had her in her bedroom I managed to make her sit down. She looked like a decadent mess. Her pretty auburn hair was in disarray, her mascara was smudged beyond repair and her red lipstick was mostly gone. Her dress, which was brown and heavily beaded, clung to her skin drenched with sweat.

"What happened to you?" I repeated as I stared at her.

Lorena looked at me with her glazed over eyes, her lips trembled as tears pooled threateningly. "He doesn't love me anymore…" she whispered before the tears finally fell.

It was extremely odd to watch Lorena break down like this. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed while I watched her, paralyzed. It went on for a minute or two and then, to my continued puzzlement, the sobbing turned into maniacal laughter. She just started laughing, removing her hands from her face and looking at me, shaking her head at me as if it was some big joke and then she dropped back on her mattress and continued to laugh.

I frowned, watching her, confused and unsure of how to proceed. My presence in her bedroom brought back unpleasant memories. I wondered what had happened between her and Bill to make her like this. Had he told her he was leaving her? Did he mean that much to her? Then how could she leave him for Charles?

I heard knocking on the door outside in the sitting room and I jumped. Thinking it could be Bill and that maybe he could shed a light on what was happening, I hurriedly yanked the door open and strode across to the main door, pulling it open eagerly.

But it was Pamela standing outside, catching me completely by surprise. She smiled curiously as she noticed the disappointment in my face.

"I promised Eric I would make sure you were all right with that lunatic in there," she explained.

"Oh…" I sighed.

He had obviously seen me with her then. I nodded and moved so Pamela could come in. I briefly explained what I knew as we made it into the bedroom. Lorena had stopped laughing and was now standing from the bed, wiping at her tears and staggering on her feet.

"Sookie I need strong coffee…" Lorena muttered as she turned towards us. She stopped at the sight of Pamela, blinking rapidly. "Mrs. De Beaufort…"she sputtered.

Pamela made things incredibly simpler from then on. She took charge and I was happy to surrender the reins to her. She talked Lorena into shedding her clothes and having a long bath while we readied her coffee. She looked much more subdued but incredibly unhappy when she appeared in a rich-looking silken robe. She thanked her and drank her coffee.

Lorena lay on her bed, now nursing one of her migraines and Pamela sat in the living room pouring some tea for us. I yanked the curtains around Lorena's porthole windows so when the sun came up they wouldn't bother her and I walked over to her, watching her.

"Are you feeling better?"

Lorena looked at me under the shade of her own hand on her forehead. "You're a good girl, Sookie…" she mumbled.

I sighed. She was definitely not herself. "What did you mean he doesn't love you anymore?" I knew I was risking her lashing out by insisting.

Lorena didn't look at me. She kept her eyes closed and her hand on her forehead as she lay on her side against her plush pillows. "Don't talk about that bastard to me anymore."

"What did he do?"

I knew what he was _planning_ to do. But did she?

"He thinks he can fool me…" she muttered. "He thinks I can't see how he's acting!" she sniffled. "I went into his cabin and I found them. I found the money and the brochures… He's going to leave for Argentina!"

Oh… she knew everything.

"I'm… I'm sorry?" I said stupidly.

Lorena opened her eyes now and she watched me for a moment, completely puzzled. Then she laughed – heartily. "Oh dearest girl what are you sorry for?"

I frowned. "Well… you love him…"

Lorena stared at me quietly for a moment. "Do _not_ tell him I know. Do you hear me?" I could feel my eyes widening. "Do _not_ tell him, Sookie!"

"Why not?"

She sat up, her eyes searing through me – I took a cautionary step back. "Just for once do what I tell you, you spoiled little _bitch_!"

I jolted in reaction to her tone and suddenly Pamela was through the door again. "What is going on here?"

Lorena snapped her head at Pamela and rolled her eyes. "_Nothing_…"

Pamela glared at Lorena with her hands on her hips. "Sookie I think you have done enough for Lorena…" Lorena scoffed, lying back down, throwing her arm over her face. "I don't think she's at risk of making a complete and utter fool of herself anymore."

I saw Lorena's lips pressing into a thin line but she said nothing else. I sighed and I looked at Pamela who was still glaring at Lorena. She was right. Lorena was past the point of public embarrassment – now she had moved to that stage where she would just want to make _me_ miserable.

I walked back into the sitting room and then straight to the door. Pamela walked with me but once outside in the corridor I turned and noticed Pamela wasn't planning to leave.

"What are you…?"

"Leave her to me…" Pamela said mysteriously. "I'll make sure she will be in her best behavior tomorrow."

I nodded slowly. "Well… I will see you tomorrow then."

"Sweet dreams, Sookie!" Pamela said animatedly before closing the door.

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N:** As usual I'm cutting the chapter short. Work keeps me tired an unable to write as much as I want. So I figure shorter chapters are better than none. I have decided what to do with Lorena now. I also promise you will eventually find out what's up with Mr. Ocella. It comes to a point where the story called "offshore" will be happening on dry land… I did not foresee this when I started writing – hehe.

Thanks for all the love guys. Keep it up and you know I'll return with treats.


	52. Chapter 52

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

I was convinced of my decision. Lorena's state on Sunday evening solidified my belief that she was far too unpredictable. She was clearly not of a sane mind. Letting authorities have her was the best solution. Sookie would be questioned about her involvement with her and while Lorena would do her best to drag her down with her there was nothing she could do against her, nothing but try and smear her reputation. It was best we were in South Africa for this. Once Sookie told her story nothing would be done against her. She had taken no part in the attempt to kill Sam. She had warned Sam about Lorena and abandoned her role in the scam to steal from him. Sam would speak in her favor – I was sure of it. He seemed genuinely fond of her and his friend Amelia was also very fond of her. They wouldn't want her to suffer for Lorena's crimes. It was the right thing to do.

I could tell Sookie wasn't entirely confident in my decision, even though I promised her I would protect her through all of the unpleasantness. I knew she was afraid of Lorena, but that lunatic was best contained behind bars. Pamela was more vocal about her disapproval of my plan. I insisted it was what we would do. I was done helping criminals.

On Monday there was much to do to prepare for the 4th. I sat down and wrote my letter to my sister as well as a lengthy letter to Copley Carmichael about Amelia, Dawson, the baby and the wedding. I was also able to get an officer to send a cable to my attorney in New York, preparing him to be ready for me once I made it to land. With everything I had to think about, it was no surprise my dealings with my partners were at the very back of my mind and Madden and Ocella were not shy about reminding me I was evading my duties.

Sookie was visibly restless. I could understand her anxiety for the days to come but I did not have much time to comfort her and she chose to spend her time with Pamela in her cabin. We met for our meals and she did her best to look and sound confident in me but I could feel her unease. I could also feel and plainly see Pamela's anger at me. She was still disapproving of my decisions and made no qualms about letting me know in every way possible.

That evening, after I was finally able to evade my party I found Sookie reading a book, curled up on the chest by the window. She had her knees drawn up and the book propped on her legs while she chewed on her nail absent mindedly. I couldn't tell if she was completely absorbed by the book or entirely distracted by her worries but she did not hear me coming into the bedroom.

"Sookie…" I called gently as I approached her.

Sookie looked up and gasped, in spite of it and then chuckled with a hand to her chest. "Oh it's you."

"It's late," I said glancing at the clock. "You looked tired at supper. The book can't be that good…" I teased eyeing the cover. She was reading one of Pam's obscure, cheap novels – mostly Pamela liked to read excerpts aloud to amuse herself and her guests.

Sookie eyed the book with embarrassment as she set it aside. "No, I couldn't sleep. I'm too agitated…"

I sat down to remove my shoes and before I knew it, Sookie was on her knees, pulling at my shoe laces. I was unused to being tended to like this but she seemed to be on a routine. I imagined she had to do this many times for her Uncle and I immediately reached to seize her hands and stop her. Sookie looked up with a start.

"I… I'm sorry?" she asked uncertainly.

"You don't have to do this, Sookie…" I told her.

"Oh…" Sookie looked confused for a moment before she nodded and stood. "I feel like I am sleep walking. I'm sorry," she started to pace and fidget in front of me. "What time are we making land again?"

"By noon on Wednesday…" I repeated, having already told her this twice before.

"Right…" Sookie sighed as she paced. "Right…"

"It's going to be fine…" I reassured her.

"Of course…"

"Sookie…"

"Yes?" she stopped to look at me.

I sighed from my seat as I watched her and I reached forward to yank her onto my lap. "You can rest, Sookie. I told you I will take care of you."

Sookie looked everywhere but at me while she tried to make herself comfortable, tucking her head under my chin. "I know…"

"Do you?"

"Of course!"

I squeezed her playfully and kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled wonderful and I immediately reached up to run my fingers through her lengthy curls.

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked her with a sigh.

"I don't know…"

"You don't believe me either…" I told her.

"I do I just… I will be under their scrutiny Eric. It's scary…"

"I know…" I said moving her so I could look at her face. "Believe me I wish I could shield you from them. But whether Lorena escapes or not, they will still want to speak with you."

"And Bill…" Sookie said, her eyes dropping to my chest.

"And Bill…" I nodded, wondering why we were discussing Bill.

"Should I tell him…?" she looked up at me carefully. "About Lorena going through his things?"

"What should it matter now? What could she possibly do against him? She will be arrested." I didn't understand this unrelenting loyalty of hers to that crook.

She shrugged, dropping her eyes again. "I don't know… I just feel like I'm…"

"You don't own him _anything_…" I shook her, causing her to widen her eyes at me. I sighed. I hadn't meant to be forceful. I kissed her brow pleading forgiveness. "I just want us to stay away from them altogether," I explained myself. "Let it be whatever it's going to be. They have nothing to do with us anymore. It will all be over in two days."

Sookie nodded and said nothing. She leaned over and kissed me, a peace offering I eagerly accepted. The sweet, wet taste of her quickly made everything else unimportant. I pulled her tighter against me - the softness and warmth of her were intoxicating.

I knew the next few days would be difficult for her, which made them difficult for me. I wish I could make it all go away for us both.

I sprung to my feet, scooping her up in my arms, moving to deposit her on the bed. She didn't protest when I climbed on top of her, caging her small frame with my body. Her mouth was soft and inviting and I devoured her lips while shamelessly rubbing myself against every inch of her.

Sookie's knees wrapped around my hips, allowing me to press right against her center and we both moaned. I opened my eyes to meet with her own heated pools of dark blue. There was raw desire in them and it inflamed me, I pushed myself up with my hands on each side of her as I ground against her roughly – both of us groaning in unison.

"Sookie…" my voice was a plea and a warning.

Her response was to arch beneath me, her hands grasping at the bedspread above her head – she rocked against me as she bit her plump, abused lip to suppress whatever sound was threatening to come out. I grabbed her hips to still her and Sookie launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hungry, desperate kiss.

"I miss you…" she whispered before she dropped herself back on the mattress, her hair spilling around her head like a golden waterfall.

"You are so very beautiful…" I blurted out breathlessly, dipping down to kiss and lick at her perfect, rosy lips. Her delicate hands cupped my face and stroked my hair, gripping it harder as I slid down to the elegant curve of her neck. One hand started tracing light, teasing circles across my back. I licked and sucked at her skin until I reached the modest neckline of her cotton nightgown. Sookie was blatantly pulling at my hair then, while her thighs pressed tighter around me. "Sookie… if we don't stop now…" I told her even as I ground harder into her, dragging a whimper from her that nearly caused me to embarrass myself.

Her dazed eyes found mine again and she opened her mouth in confusion as she squirmed beneath me. "Why stop…?"

Why indeed? I forced myself to pull away enough that I could think clearly and I touched my forehead to hers, smiling when she whimpered and tried to pull me back down, her arms scrambling to wrap around my shoulders.

"It's your rule, Sookie…" I reminded her with a peck to her nose.

Sookie growled angrily and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. She grasped at my hair and yanked me down to her, her mouth attacking mine viciously while her other hand reached for my belt.

"Are you sure?" I asked her as a last effort to respect her wishes even as I was already bunching her nightgown around my fingers and yanking the material upwards.

"If you ask me that one more time, Mr. Northman, I _will _stop and you won't like it!" she glowered in a cute throaty voice as her sneaky little hand did something she had never dared before that had me snarling back at her and we were both lost to reason and nothing else coherent was said for a while.

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I opened my eyes to the breath taking sight of my beautiful Eric. I smiled and stretched lazily as I gazed at his sleeping form next to me. It wasn't every morning I had the pleasure of watching him sleep – allowing me to gawk at him unafraid. He was so often up hours ahead of me; I never got to see him like this. He was on his stomach, his face turned towards me, he looked beautifully serene and so much younger with his eyes closed. I bit my lip as I boldly traced my fingers down the expanse of his back. He was so tanned - I guessed he enjoyed working outside wherever he went. I was also flat on my stomach and I was content to lie there a bit longer, just mapping every detail of his face. The curtains hadn't been closed the night before so daylight waltzed in like it owned the place and I liked what it did to his hair. I reached up to tug at a misplaced strand.

I was trying to rein in my sudden impetus to giggle like a schoolgirl as I relived the previous night. So I buried my face into my pillow to keep from waking him with my silliness. What was happening to me? I could barely recognize myself anymore. The pressure of these last days and of what was to come became so much – the fear I had something terrible was about to happen had been too much. Caution to the wind – Sookie Stackhouse wants to live a little! I had wanted him too much to think straight. And what was even more appalling – I didn't regret one second of it.

I scooted closer to him in bed, tucking myself into his side, I pulled his arm over my waist and sighed, closing my eyes. Today was the last day at sea. There would be luggage to pack and then the party in the evening. This was my last chance to truly enjoy whatever peace and quiet I could take for myself – and being like this with Eric was all I wanted. I wound up falling asleep again – proving myself I was not as athletic as I had pretended to be last night.

I woke up again, this time with a shiver as I felt Eric trailing kisses down my spine. I sighed and mumbled something incoherent by way of _good morning_ and Eric chuckled, pausing right at the curve of my bottom. He surprised me by biting onto the plump flesh, making me squeak.

I could feel his smile against my skin as he started trailing back up again. I couldn't help the shameless smile stretching my cheeks and when he landed on the hollow of my neck I rolled my shoulder back to shoo him away. Eric laughed in response before he bit into my shoulder as well. He certainly liked using his teeth – I had to admit he was rather good with them too…

"We have missed breakfast, my love…" he told me in his sleepy, husky voice and again my heart fluttered at his endearment.

"Oh?" I wasn't surprised – and I wasn't too sorry for it either.

Eric pulled back and took me with him, rolling me so I was on my side, facing him. His eyes dropped naturally to my breasts – his lips curled into a satisfied smile while his hand smoothed down the curve of my hip. I had been too tired to scramble around for my nightgown last night and for once I didn't really care for my own modesty.

"So are we not… waiting anymore…?" Eric asked carefully, his eyes dropping lower while his knuckles brushed up and down my hip.

I couldn't help it and I giggled soundly, covering my mouth with my hand. Eric's bemused eyes rolled upwards to seize mine, a smirk on his lips. I shook my head negatively and scooted closer, reaching to caress him in return – my fingers trailed down his chest and down to his abdomen, my hungry eyes following their progress.

"Maybe we should…" I started uncertainly, feeling my cheeks blazing already. "… try those things you talked about… the things men wear..?" I knew I was beyond red now but I didn't care. So I was a fornicator – there were worse things I could be!

Eric tipped my chin up, forcing me to face him – his grin was positively smug. "Red is definitely your color, my love. And they're called prophylactics. In your country they are an under the counter item," he winked at me. "As you must know."

I didn't know. But suddenly I wondered about why Jason was always taking trips to the drug store when he was never, ever sick. Jason _would_ know about these things…

I was fortunately spared having to think about my brother's intimate life as well as talking about anything else when Eric rolled me underneath him and kissed me into forgetfulness. He was apparently eager to make most of the fact I wasn't going to make him wait anymore and since we had already missed breakfast, there wasn't much use in getting out of bed until lunch. I couldn't make a strong enough argument against that – not that I wanted to.

When we finally re emerged to join others, all people seem to want to talk about was tonight's closing party. No one much seemed to care we had not been around and I was grateful for that. As brave and unabashed as I could be between four walls – once I was faced with others I lost all my confidence and all my concerns returned.

Pamela was the only one who did not look overly excited about the evening and she was quiet and distant during lunch. I thought maybe she was concerned for Ginger again but when I asked her about her, Pam sounded as though she had been the furthest thing from her mind. She quickly said she had seen her last night and she seemed fine. I try to question her further, but Pamela decided to leave for her cabin early – she had not touched her dessert.

Late in the afternoon – after we had finished most of our packing, Eric suggested we take one last stroll around the ship and I eagerly agreed. We were walking together on the deck, Eric telling me about his previous visits to South Africa and what I could expect to see once we were there. I was more relaxed than I had been in the last couple of days – just pretending I didn't have a care in the world. Just Sookie Stackhouse going on a trip with her fiancé.

Bill was further ahead talking to two other men in suits. I could feel myself deflate. He was in full crook mode – the confident sneer, his suaveness as he dealt with others. I slowed my pace without even realizing it. All my pretense dropped as I frowned. Oh yes, there was a world of trouble to think of, Stackhouse…

Eric, who had not seen Bill yet, was tugging at my arm, watching me, confused by my sudden stillness. He followed my gaze and I forced myself out of my stupor when I heard him sigh. I looked up at him apologetically, and Eric watched me for a tense moment before he finally looked back at Bill with another sigh.

"If you still want to tell him, it's fine… I will give you two a moment…" he let go of my arm and took a step away.

I looked back at Bill – he had just reached into his breast pocket for a lighter, to offer one of the other two gentlemen. I couldn't hear what they were talking about. But this was a scene I had seen a few times and I knew what was to follow. I shook my head to myself – wondering how I could have been fine with this before. How desperate I was that I meekly sat around while he cheated his way in life?

I turned back to Eric and slid my arm through his again. When he looked at me inquisitively, I shook my head and started tugging him along. Bill didn't even see us as we walked by him. Eric let out a breath of relief and I smiled to myself.

"Do you dance, Eric?" I asked to change the subject.

"I do, Sookie."

"Are you going to ask me to dance tonight?" I grinned at him.

Eric grinned back. "I should, before Sir Godric steals you for good."

"He does have a castle…" I reminded him.

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N:** Very relationshipy chapter – but hopefully you guys don't mind. Next one will be more plotty and I have plans my dearies, many plans… mwhahahahaha!

History buffs I hope I have dealt with the topic of condoms appropriately – if I haven't I apologize. I will probably never mention them again in this story anyway. I know back then their use was targeted to protection against diseases and preventing pregnancy was sinful yadda yadda. I just thought they should at least talk about it since Eric obviously would have tried them given he's been around the block a while.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N:** Soooo sorry for taking this long to update! Thank you all for the lovely reviews to the previous chapter they made me really happy. Thank you for the follows and favorites too. This chapter is slightly longer than the norm so yay? As usual, I didn't want it to end when it did, but I can only have so much happen at a time and this chapter is explosive enough as is. Enjoy the soap opera.

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

It was as though the weather gods knew tonight was a special night. The clouds cleared and the night sky was beautifully dark with its infinite little lights speckled all over it. It was a moonless night – and though I had always loved the sight of it, I had to admit the stars were infinitely more breath taking now that it was hidden. It was neither warm nor cold, it was just in between and it was perfect. As I walked from Amelia's cabin back to Eric's, I took a detour to the deck outside – and it was then I saw how perfect the evening was turning out to be. I could see some men and women already making their way to the Dining Hall in their best garbs. The women looked stunning.

Amelia had felt very sick early in the evening, so I had kept her company for a bit. She was very upset, thinking she wouldn't be able to attend the party. Fortunately for her, Tray brought her some special tea and some crackers and she soon felt ready to go. I helped her choose the best frock and then I decided it was time to get ready myself.

I almost asked Pamela to help me choose something to wear. But she had seemed upset earlier and I didn't want to be a bother. So after helping Amelia, and glimpsing the women already on their way, I supposed I could choose something appropriate myself. I didn't like wearing a lot of black, but in the end I chose a shorter, black sequined dress with flowers motif across the neckline, waistline and hem. It showed a lot of my legs, arms and back, but I wouldn't have occasion to wear something like that in a while, I supposed, and it was a really nice dress. I put my hair into one of the few intricate updos I had managed to learn from Lorena and applied my makeup.

I walked out of the bathroom as I finished tucking the last bit of hair up and saw Eric pacing around as he finished getting dressed. I grinned as I knew he hated tuxedos and jackets in general and he would have to look perfectly proper tonight. While I did like the sight of his arms I had to admit his crisp white shirt and dark vest suited him really well. He was struggling with his bow tie in front of the mirror above the dresser.

"Allow me Mr. Northman…" I stepped behind him and tapped his shoulder.

Eric turned around, still fumbling with the piece of black silk. His eyes trailed over me and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like it?" I grinned as I took the fabric from him.

"It is exquisite, my darling. Sadly it only makes me tear it off."

"Oh dear…" I teased through my blushing as I struggled with the tie myself. "Eric Northman, the bane of high couture!"I pouted as his height made it difficult for me to fix his tie so I reached between his side and his arm to tap the wood of the dresser behind him meaningfully raising an eyebrow and Eric grinned. He immediately grabbed me around the waist and lifted me onto the dresser. I giggled, amused he had actually complied and then reached to tuck the tie under his collar so I could get to the knot.

"Voilá!" I said proudly as I expertly fixed his bow tie in place.

"Thank you…" Eric said tugging my chin to plant a kiss on my lips. "I like you up there…" he said squeezing between my knees and planting his hands on the wood at my sides. "I can see your eyes…"

We were almost face to face. I was slightly higher now and I grinned, nuzzling the tip of my nose to his as I grabbed the sides of his jacket. "I like you here too…" I dipped down slowly ready to kiss him and then I pulled back with a grin that had Eric narrowing his eyes at me. "But we have a party to get to!"

"We could just claim sea sickness and stay in…" Eric's hands started smoothing up my thighs.

"Both of us?" I scrunched up my nose.

"It could happen…" Eric started running the tip of his nose up my throat.

"Did you do that as a child?" I pulled back to watch him. When Eric looked at me inquiringly I elaborated. "Avoid going to your parent's fancy parties by claiming to be sick."

Eric smiled. "No. I would just run off with the other kids in the middle of it."

"Humm… children have it easy."

"Yes, they do. How did you escape?" his thumbs were drawing circles around my bare shoulders.

"I didn't. We didn't have parties like this back home. Maybe church parties. But those were fun to go to!"

"Well… my lady did say she wanted to dance…" Eric remembered as he pulled back to a respectable distance.

I immediately pressed my knees together and nodded. I flexed my hands at him, requesting his help to get down and he promptly picked me up and twirled us around to land me in front of him on the other side. I laughed at the display and clapped once I was on my feet.

We joined Pamela on our way to the Dining Hall and the stroll on the deck was quite pleasant. Everybody was taking their time, enjoying their evening, knowing it would be their last on the ship. Pamela was, despite her worries, smiling and gorgeous in a sequined red dress, head band and feathers too – ditching her mourning colors entirely for the evening.

Once again the sitting placements were completely ignored for this party. Chairs lined the hall, and tables were much more scattered. The hall was lit like a bonfire tonight it was so bright with candles and chandeliers everywhere to compliment the artificial lighting. Lafayette Reynolds' jazz band was playing once again. It was lovely to hear Tara Thornton's pleasantly throaty voice again and I could note Pam was especially pleased by it also.

We sat with the rest of the North Star party and I noticed Amelia and Tray had brought Mrs. Fant to sit with us. Again, Octavia fawned over Eric when she saw him. She was really in love with him now he was helping Amelia with her father. Amelia looked like she was doing fine, although I didn't see her eat or drink anything in the time I sat with her.

I was enjoying the music, sitting between Pam and Amelia – Eric was standing not far away, apparently being detained by an arguing Mr. Madden and Mr. Ocella – with Sir Godric backing him up. I liked Sir Godric – he looked like he kept those other two at bay at times. But Eric seemed to be in too good a mood to let the other two bother him. He smiled between them and, once he had decided it was enough – he gently patted both men's shoulders and, still smiling walked past them and back to me. Eric winked as he offered me his hand with a bow.

"Would you give me this dance, mademoiselle?"

I grinned and nodded – eagerly placing my hand atop his and allowing him to pull me up and lead the way onto the dance floor.

"A man of your word!" I said graciously while we positioned.

"I wouldn't disappoint you," Eric said seriously.

It was a simple waltz so I wasn't too afraid to embarrass myself. Eric surprised me with his ease and fluid movements. I hadn't expected it since it didn't seem like he was too fond of dancing. He even twirled me around and dipped me a few times, making me laugh with delight. We continued into a couple more numbers and I was surprised by how easy it was to simply enjoy myself when I was with him. I suddenly realized I wasn't really a fun person – not really – not until I had truly felt happy with someone.

"Why are you frowning?" Eric asked suddenly as he pulled me closer.

I didn't know what we were dancing to now – it was a faster pace – and other couples were doing a better number than us, but we had just been having fun. We had stopped altogether now, and Eric was simply holding me and questioning me. I blinked my eyes upwards to meet his and shook my head.

"Nothing…" I didn't want to sound silly and share my little epiphany, but I wanted to be truthful also. "I'm just happy… you make me happy!" I smiled.

Eric grabbed my chin and kissed me enthusiastically, not caring we were in public. I gasped and tucked my head into his chest with embarrassment shrieking. "Eric, there are people here!"

Eric laughed heartily and twirled us around again, making me squeak. We were dancing once more, and soon he had me laughing and I forgot all about my embarrassment. We finally stopped after that dance and I fought the urge to remove my shoes when I sat back down next to a jealous Amelia.

"What's wrong?" I asked her when she pouted at me.

"I can't dance… it makes me queasy!" she whispered.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" I was going to say something else when I saw Lorena walking towards us and I swallowed.

She was intimidatingly beautiful as always – in a white dress that flowed around her like smoke – her short auburn hair perfectly shiny and her dark makeup bringing out her eyes and her lips. I decided I didn't want her close to Amelia, who still had very high hopes for a way to avenge her friend Sam. So I stood before Lorena had had the time to reach us and I walked towards her instead. She smirked at me, her eyes trailing over my body, probably judging my choice of attire or my skill to wear it properly.

"Hello little bird!" she cocked her head at me. "I miss you. I was hoping we could get some girl time tonight!"

I noticed the people around us watching. They were not people I was particularly familiar with, but I knew I should watch myself all the same. I forced myself to smile.

"Of course. I would love that too!"

"Excellent!" Lorena beamed and suddenly her eyes focused somewhere above my shoulder.

I looked behind me and saw Eric staring back at us – his brow creased as he regarded Lorena. He was standing next to Mr. Ocella and Pam. Both of them followed his gaze and while Pamela looked worried herself, Mr. Ocella all but rolled his eyes.

"He can't take his eyes off of you can he?" Lorena said, demanding my attention back.

I looked back at her, trying to gauge her meaning. She was smirking, but then that was her usual.

"Where's Bill?" I asked, my eyes flitting around her, hoping him to be hovering around her somewhere.

"_William_ is with the Bakers somewhere," she corrected me and I rolled my eyes, not caring if anyone saw it. Lorena laughed. "It is very _warm_ in here, isn't it? Indulge me, let's take a walk outside!"

I didn't want to. But I knew if I refused her entirely she would make me regret it somehow later. This would be the last time I would have to see her. After tonight the police would take her. So I followed her outside.

The night was still lovely, and some people gathered outside, talking, laughing, posing for photographs or just walking.

"What do you want?" I asked irritably when we stood at a certain distance from others.

Lorena looked annoyed by my tone and just shook her head. "Don't be so rude! I merely wanted a chance to have a last chat with you!"

I swallowed. I knew from her point of view, once we were in Cape Town she would simply escape somewhere. I didn't know what her plans where. She could either be on the next ship off to anywhere or she could try to travel by land. She had enough money and I knew South Africa had an extensive railroad that could take her far enough into the continent and allow her for alternative escape routes. Whatever her plans were I knew they would not be concretized but I had to play along.

"Fine…" I relented.

Lorena titled her head again as she looked me over. "I hope you remember me when you're enjoying your life with your wealthy husband. Don't ever forget why you met him in the first place."

I took a deep breath. "I don't owe you anything, Lorena. Besides, we will never cross paths again and you have taken enough from Eric to last you a long time. I'm sure you can find new people to extort when need arises."

Lorena laughed, she openly laughed and even clapped at me. I hated her so much. "Oh my dear… you sure are full of surprises, aren't you?" she looked almost proud of me. "I am not worried about me. I am, however, worried about you little one…" she watched me through her lashes as she narrowed her eyes.

I folded my arms across my chest. "I'm sure you are." I could expect anything from her. She was probably about to tell me I couldn't keep Eric entertained for too long. I had gotten the speech from Bill already.

"I wonder how your brother will react to your fiancé swap…" she mused conspiratorially leaning closer to me.

I felt cold to my stomach as she brought Jason's name up. She had met him very briefly when he drove me to her fancy house. Bill introduced them and I remembered Jason wanting to ask her some questions. She had later asked me if Jason was the only living relative I had. I knew I had a cousin somewhere, and Uncle Bartlett if he still lived. But truly Jason was the only one who mattered to me. She knew that – and her suddenly bringing him up made me worry for some reason.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, trying to shake my bad impression. "Once he knows the whole story I am sure he will look forward to meeting Eric."

"Right, why wouldn't he? After all Eric can take so much better care of you than poor Bill…" Lorena seemed to be considering something. "But I wonder… will you want to live in America, or Sweden? Or France? I know Eric spends time there for his sister."

I felt extremely uncomfortable about Lorena asking these questions and I wanted this conversation over.

"None of this is really any of your business…" I said, trying not to sound as uncomfortable as I felt.

Lorena smirked. "I can't wait until we meet again dear Sookie…" she shook her head. "Sadly it won't be soon enough." I said nothing to that. "A last piece of advice from your… well I consider myself your fairy godmother really…" she giggled. "Get pregnant fast!" she winked at me.

I couldn't help but snort. "Like you did?"

Her eyes flared before she actually smirked again. "Charles was a different kind of man. A child didn't mean as much to him as simply having a woman by his side who didn't think him completely repulsive."

I thought I couldn't be any more repulsed by her. I was wrong.

"I knew he wouldn't last long…" she sighed. "Poor Chuckie… he was just so sickly…" she shook her head sadly. "Why get myself trapped with a money-munching toddler when I would have to be out looking for a better alternative?" she shrugged simply. "It just wasn't worth the bother." She stepped closer again. "But your Eric? He has had his fill of women. Your charms can only keep him interested for so long. Get him a tiny version of him that he can spoil and he will treat you like a Queen. Even if he does end up with a mistress on the side and… let's be realistic, most men do."

I didn't know whether to be offended by her implications or just confused by the fact she seemed to genuinely want to give me life advice. When I just stared at her awkwardly Lorena laughed again and patted my cheek condescendingly.

"You will do fine. And I will see you again!" she winked at me before she started walking past me. "Come, doll. I shall return you to your fiancé before he comes out to rescue you from the bad witch…"

It was with surprise I noticed it was Mr. Ocella who was standing by the doorway watching us as we approached. His usual glare was ever present, but he now graced Lorena with it as well. We stopped right before him as Lorena gave him her best smile.

"It seems one of Eric's friends has been sent to retrieve you instead," she smiled at him and grasped my hand. "I trust you can take her back to her seat, Mister…?"

"Ocella…" he barked. "You are Lorena Krasiki."

"Yes, yes I am," she beamed at him.

"I have heard of you…" his eyes trailed over her with the same distaste he seemed to have for me. "Your husband was a fool."

Lorena blinked at him before she looked at me with a nearly comical expression. "You knew him well!" she laughed at him before she pulled me closer and offered my hand to him. I nearly begged her with my eyes. But to my complete surprise, Mr. Ocella took my hand almost immediately. "It has been lovely to meet you. Sookie… until later," she patted my cheek again before walking away from both of us.

I stared from Lorena to Mr. Ocella's face, to our hands and back to him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Is that your plan then? To keep him by giving him a child."

My eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

He had clearly listened to some of my conversation with Lorena, and drawn his own conclusions.

"You are all the same…" he barked as he stared at me. "I thought the boy would know better!"

"Mr. Ocella you clearly have no idea what you are talking about!" I pulled my hand away from his. "How dare you even question me like this? This is none of your business!"

"Oh it _is_ my business!" his eyes widened angrily and I noticed his right eye was slightly larger than his left one and he looked slightly inebriated. I took a cautionary step back. "It is my business to make sure that fool boy doesn't fall for the same poppycock act that whore he called a mother pulled…!"

"_Alpert!_"

Pamela is suddenly there, hooking her hand through his arm, a painful look in her eyes I can't understand as Mr. Ocella continues to glare at me while he is openly shaking on his feet. I'm staring back at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Enough of this now…" Pamela whispered soothingly, trying to get him to respond to her as she brushed his chest over his tuxedo. "You cannot talk like this to Sookie. She is not like her… come Alpert, let's sit down…" Pamela looked at me meaningfully. "Sookie, Eric is looking for you, go inside."

I blinked as I watched her trying to bring Mr. Ocella back to his senses. It seemed to be working, slowly. He was suddenly blinking, looking down and covering his eyes with a hand while Pamela kept whispering soothing words to him.

"Pam…" I started.

"Sookie…" Pamela whispered. "Leave him with me… go find Eric!"

I listened to her and just brushed past them as I marched back into the Dining Hall. I could barely see as I walked. I did my best to dodge people as they walked opposite me - I avoided running into chairs and dancing couples, but my eyes couldn't properly focus on anything. Even though I was supposed to be looking for Eric, my mind was just going a mile a minute, trying to understand what had just transpired outside with Mr. Ocella.

I was so distracted I just kept walking and I must have walked past our sitting arrangements because suddenly I felt a hand closing around my arm and I felt myself being jerked behind. I gasped and looked up to find Eric, gazing into my eyes with concern.

"Sookie, are you all right? Where were you going?"

"Eric…" I sighed, relaxing. "I was trying to find you…" I blinked as I saw our companions several seats behind him – I had walked past them all without even realizing.

"What's wrong…" Eric tilted my chin up, he was frowning. "What did Lorena say to you?"

Lorena? Oh I could barely think about Lorena right now. I looked behind him and I saw as Pamela walked arm in arm with a much subdued Mr. Ocella. She sat him down next to a table and offered him a drink. I hardly thought that would help…

"Uhm… she didn't say…" I blinked, trying to get my bearings. "Well she said several things actually… none of them matter…" I tried to smile at him. "Pamela said you were looking for me?"

"Of course I was. I saw you with that woman. I didn't want you alone with her…" Eric watched me dubiously. "She didn't upset you?"

I shook my head and patted his chest. "I'm fine, I swear." I looked at the dancers. "Dance with me once more? I love this waltz…"

Eric smiled and complied. He took me in his arms and started to lead skillfully. I smiled at him as I followed, taking deep breaths to get a hold of myself. I tried not to look at where Mr. Ocella and Pam were seated, keeping my eyes on Eric's. But I couldn't help but go over his words over and over again – he had been so angry, so disturbed. Pamela seemed to know why. Somewhere into the dance I was able to relax and dance more freely and enjoy myself again. When the music stopped and we applauded along with everyone – Eric seemed to be about to ask me something when Sir Godric suddenly appeared and requested a dance. I promptly indulged him as it would keep Eric from questioning me. Eric simply rolled his eyes at his friend and kissed me on the cheek before he walked away.

I danced one dance with Sir Godric and, once it was over, I noticed Pamela heading outside alone. I quickly excused myself and followed her – not bothering to look and see where Eric was. I needed to know what that had been about!

"Pam!" I caught up with her as she walked up the deck. "Where are you going?"

"Oh… Sookie…" Pamela gasped, a hand to her chest. "You scared me child! I was going for some air, is all… where's Eric?"

"I don't know…." I stepped closer and lowered my voice. "Pamela what happened back there with Mr. Ocella? Why does he hate me so much? Why does he apparently hate Eric's mother too? How could he speak of her like that?"

Pamela sighed, looking at the floor between us as she seemed to be considering something. Finally she nodded, to herself it seemed, and she took my arm to start leading us away. Amelia and Tray were talking further ahead and Pamela stopped to touch Tray's arm.

"Will you please tell Eric, Sookie has accompanied me to my cabin because I'm not feeling well? He will want to know where we both have disappeared to."

Tray nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

I narrowed my eyes at Pam and she shrugged. "It's going to be a strange conversation and I doubt you will feel like returning to the party afterwards."

"Oh… is it that bad?"

Pamela sighed. "It is just very sad."

Pamela didn't speak until we were in her cabin and she sat us both down on the couch before she did. She turned to me and watched me for a moment.

"Sookie what I am going to tell you cannot leave this room. You cannot talk about this with Eric, do you understand?"

"Pam… Eric is going to be my husband… I don't think I can keep things from him…"

Pamela shook her head. "Sookie, talking to Eric about this will do more harm than good. Trust me, he won't want to know."

I swallowed. "You're making this sound really bad Pam…"

"Alpert Ocella is a bitter, bitter man. He looks and sounds as though he doesn't feel anything good for anyone. But he does, Sookie, sadly he is terrible at demonstrating it. Ocella has loved a woman before, with all his heart – but she broke it and he is what he is now."

"Oh…"

"He also loves his son very much… even if he is terrible at showing it…" Pamela paused.

I blinked, tilting my head. "Ocella has a son…? I didn't think he was ma…" I suddenly made the connection Pamela was obviously expecting me to make and I could feel my heart plummeting to my stomach. "Eric…? Eric is Ocella's…." I touched my stomach as it seemed to have frozen over again. "Oh my God…"

"Aude had an affair with Ocella shortly before she decided to accept Mr. Northman's marriage proposal." Pamela explained. "Ocella and Mr. Northman were friends, great friends actually. Even Aude choosing one over the other didn't change that. Mr. Northman raised Eric like his own flesh and blood – he never treated him any differently and Eric loved him very much."

I couldn't close my mouth it seemed but I finally managed to speak again. "Does Eric know…?"

"No…"Pamela grasped my hands. "And this is why you can't speak of this to him…"

"But…"

"Sookie, no," Pamela said seriously. "Ocella doesn't want him to know and Eric would hate him even more if he did know."

"But…" I couldn't exactly finish, because I wasn't exactly sure what my argument was. Wasn't it simple? Shouldn't he know because it was the truth. "Why didn't they ever tell him?"

"Aude didn't want to," Pamela sighed. "She couldn't live with the shame. Mr. Northman of course, didn't want people to know he was raising another's son. Alpert… Alpert acted as though he didn't care, his whole life. But it has made him bitter."

"But… Eric seems to hate him! Why wasn't he nicer to him?"

Pamela shrugged her shoulders. "Try and understand that man… you would be the first one to do it."

I shook my head sadly. "This is why he hates me then? He thinks I'm a gold digger? Is that what he thought of Eric's mother?"

"I assume so. Alpert wasn't as wealthy then as he is now and Eric's father was a lot wealthier. Alpert has always believed she chose his friend over him for his money."

I shook my head. "If he truly thought that, why was he quiet? Why did he allow them to keep Eric from him?"

"Because as much as he will deny it, Sookie, he loved her, and he loved his friend too."

I couldn't help but snort. "It's hard to believe that man can love anyone…"

"I know… it's so tragic…" Pamela shook her head. "I begged him to apologize to you. He will come to his senses some day."

I shrunk my shoulders. "I don't care if he doesn't. I know I will have to get used to being judged."

Pamela smiled sympathetically. "You're braver than I am then."

I squeezed her hand sadly. "Thank you for telling me. I understand why I can't tell Eric… but it makes me so sad."

"I know. But it is the way it must be. At least for now."

I walked into our cabin, still feeling the weight of tonight's revelations over my shoulders. But Eric was waiting for me. He looked up from whatever he was reading on the couch and smiled lovingly at me.

"Is Pam feeling better?" he asked as he tossed the paper away.

"Yes…" I walked over to him, my legs felt like lead. "I'm sorry we left you alone…" I dropped myself on the couch next to him.

"It's fine," he chuckled. "It gave me an excuse to leave." He tugged on my chin and kissed me briefly. "But we can still catch the fireworks if we want."

My eyes widened. "I had forgotten about the fireworks!"

"Do you want to see them?"

"Yes! Of course!" I stood up, yanking his hand excitedly. "Are we still on time?"

"Yes, we are still on time…" Eric chuckled, amused by my excitement.

For about twenty minutes I could forget about Pam's revelation and the talk with Lorena, and the frightening _ifs_ and _buts_ tomorrow would bring. Eric and I stood on our deck, leaning against the rail, watching the fireworks display. It was beautiful and colorful and noisier than I thought it could be. I loved it. Eric stood behind me with his arms around my waist and he told me about the history of fireworks – I was surprised to know they were so ancient. It led me to me asking me if he had ever been to China. It turned out he had. After the fireworks we ended up staying up much later, while he told me about his journey there with his parents – and listening to him talking so lovingly about them, made me understand Pamela's request.

I couldn't understand how that man could be so cold and mean and claim to love his son whom he seemed to love to provoke at every turn. But I could understand him wanting to protect him. I was glad he at least felt protective of him – and for that I could forgive his disliking me. I would just have to prove him wrong – I could spend my whole life proving everybody wrong – as long as I had Eric with me.

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N2:** Muhahaha so yeah. Bet you didn't see that coming. Why oh why, you ask? Because my inner tiny Italian Opera singer said so – she said so many many chapters ago and it took me this long to finally get to it. Next chapter they're definitely getting out of that ship – and more _boom_ moments coming. Brace yourselves.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N:** I have lost count of how many times I've thought to write 'automatically' to describe an action and then paused to go 'that was probably not how this would be described back then'. Remind me to never write period fiction again. Sometimes it makes my brain hurt, heh.

**xoxoxoxox**

**ERIC**

In the morning of June 4th I woke up to the sunlight pressing against my eyelids. I shook sleep from my head and blinked, trying to focus my sight. My first thought was that breakfast was probably served and we were going to be late. Many people would either skip breakfast today, or order it served in their cabins. It had been a late night for most people. Deciding on which would be our choice was simple when I looked down to see Sookie clinging to my front, her arms and legs tightly wrapped around me as though she was afraid I would sneak out of bed without her.

I smiled as my hands moved inevitably to wrap around her lower back and run through her thick blonde hair. I inhaled her sweet perfume, pulling her even tighter against me. It was addictive waking up to her. To think of going back to waking up alone was unthinkable. Sookie mumbled incomprehensibly in her sleep and I thought maybe I was holding too tight, but she managed to burrow herself further into my chest, her tiny fingers curling and scraping against my chest. I chuckled, kissing the top of her head and moved my hand on her back to caress her through the satin of her slip.

I pondered about her mood last night. She had been tense and worried about what today would bring before the party, but she had seemed a completely different person at supper. She was relaxed and happy. Dancing with her had been more enjoyable than I thought it could be. Just watching her giggle and smile whenever I moved her in an unexpected way was worth it. I had never seen her so carefree and happy and I was glad she had enjoyed herself so much. I knew today wouldn't be that way.

There would be procedures to worry about – some of them jarring and unpleasant. I frowned as I remembered Sookie's evasion of my questions about Lorena. I had seen them both walking out together. I hoped the hag had not upset her further. She had seemed troubled when she returned but then she escaped with Pamela and when I saw her again she seemed to be relaxed again. I worried about what Lorena could say when confronted today – I didn't want her to drag Sookie down with her. The very least I could do for her was make sure her part in this was concealed from others and the Captain agreed to interview her privately at the hotel.

Confident it was the best I could do and that getting up and facing the troubles of today was the only thing left to do I set about waking up my sweet bride. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and gently tipped her head back to kiss her warm, soft lips. I started with a gentle brush and moved to kiss the line of her jaw and the crook of her neck. I smiled when she shuddered and wiggled, making a cute noise as she recoiled slightly.

"Scratchy…" she muttered as she hid her face into my neck to escape me. I would have to shave.

"It's time to wake up, Sookie…" I kissed the crown of her head instead, the hand at her back sliding down to cup that plump little bottom of hers before moving further down to the hem of her slip to brush against the skin of her thigh. Sookie shuddered again and I wedged one leg between her thighs. "Sookie…" I called again.

"Mmm_no_…" she mumbled against my chest. "Early."

I rolled my eyes up again towards the open window and grinned. "It will be noon if we don't hurry."

"Sleepy…"

She was too captivating. I chuckled and moved, rolling her onto her back and grabbing one of her hands that had been clinging to my shoulder and I kissed her palm, watching as her eyes fluttered open. She pouted at me as she rubbed her eyes with her other hand and as she stretched beneath me, arching her breasts as she did so I had to groan unhappily. There probably wasn't time to do what I had just envisioned in my head. Sookie looked up at me, confused by my reaction. She was adorably unaware of her charms at times.

"Do we have to go?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, we do…" I sighed regrettably. "We need to meet with Pam and go retrieve Ginger before landing."

Her eyed widened and she seemed suddenly more awake. "What? Can we do that?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yes, we can. We will have an official with us in the car all the way to the hotel. But if that's what it takes to make sure she is comfortable with us until trial then we will endure it."

"Oh… then we should get up…" she said sadly and started to move underneath me. "Eric…" she protested, her hands pushing at my shoulders when I didn't move. "What?" She laughed when I simply stared her down, my arms moving to cage her between them. "What are you doing?"

I dipped my head down to nuzzle into the hollow of her neck and I grinned when she shuddered once again, her hands pushing at my shoulders now splayed around them to hold me to her. I kissed and licked at that spot, her responding gasp causing me to grind and grunt against her. She tasted as good as she smelled, always.

"Eric, you said we have to go…" Sookie reminded me in a voice that told me she was as sad about it as I was.

I closed my eyes and trailed a path up to her plump little mouth, claiming it in silencing kiss. Sookie sighed into my mouth, her arms wrapping around my neck. She ground back beneath me, her thighs spreading wider to make room for me. I purred happily into her mouth as it seemed we both agreed to skip breakfast. I pulled back and opened my eyes to glare hungrily down at her. Her half lidded eyes and parted, panting lips did things to my common sense. It made it disappear completely.

Everything else could wait except the parts of my body that wanted all parts of hers. A simple nod from her was all I needed before my hands moved to hike up the hem of her silly little satin slip. Sookie grasped the hairs on the back of my neck and pulled me down for a kiss I happily surrendered to. I tested her folds with my fingers, growling and shuddering when I could find moisture already there. We didn't have much time to waste and I was glad my Sookie was so ready. When she tore her lips away from mine, gasping for air I slammed into her, locking my hands around her shoulders to steady her. Her surprised gasp and following moan coaxed another groan from me and as she clenched her thighs around me we started to move together.

"Oh Eric…" Sookie sighed, her fingers curling into my hair as I moved to nibble at her lovely throat again. "I want it to be like this forever."

I growled my response as I thrust harder into her welcoming heat. Her little gasp sent chills through me and I had to claim her lips again. She tugged at my hair, forcing me to pull back and stare at her. She smiled at me, her fingers running over my lips.

"Sookie…" I groaned, kissing her fingers, my own clutching harder at her shoulders.

"This is our last time in this bed…" she whispered, tears streaming through the corners o her eyes.

"Then let's make it memorable," I growled, hooking her thighs over my arms to hit her deeper. Her answering gasp only spurred me on.

Her eyes seized mine with their fire and she bit her lip and threw her head back as her nails scratched down my arms. She was the most magnificent sight when I made her come and it always prompted me to follow.

It was a while before we were finally ready to meet with Pamela. Fortunately she didn't seem to mind – she looked tired from her late night also. We ate a quick breakfast together in her cabin before we made our way to the cells in the bottom deck of the ship. Pamela seemed apprehensive about something more than Ginger, but when I asked her about it, she said it was just a migraine.

I didn't pressure her for more as we soon had the company of a high official, bringing papers and a severe frown.

"Monsieur Northman. Madame De Beaufort…" he saw Sookie standing further behind and nodded politely at her. "Mademoiselle…" He thrust the thick folder he carried into my hands. "Mademoiselle Buck's release papers. She is your responsibility once you're in Cape Town. Are you sure she won't try to escape?"

"She won't…" Pamela said quickly. "She is loyal and she trusts us."

The official looked at her dubiously and seemed just generally annoyed he would have to accompany us to the hotel.

"Very well…" I eyed the folder in my hands before I looked up at the door from which I expected Ginger to come out from. "Where is she?"

The official turned around and walked over to the door, knocking against the metal twice. A moment later the door opened with a clanging sound and out walked another official, with Ginger trailing behind him. She watched us with a hesitant smile before Pamela strode to her and grasped her hands tightly, pulling her back to us.

"Ginger, are you well my dear?" Pam flustered over her.

"I'm fine, Ma'am!" Ginger smiled gratefully.

She looked a bit thinner, but well. The official gave us some more procedural information before we were allowed to return to our cabins. Pamela and Ginger would have a guard outside their door but it didn't seem to bother them. Sookie decided to keep them company while I dealt with other things.

After making sure all of our luggage was tended to I moved to the Common Hall where I knew I was sure to find my partners. They were all there except for Tray Dawson. They all seemed excited, except for Alpert who leaned on his hand on the counter while he seemed to be drinking some really strong coffee. I hadn't seen much of him last night, so I just assumed he had had too much to drink.

"Eric why has Mr. Dawson decided not to go to Kimberley with us?" Victor Madden asked me immediately upon seeing me.

"He has some new personal issues to tend to while we head to Kimberley."

Victor huffed. "I assume Mr. Merlotte won't be coming with us either?"

"Probably not. There will be an inquiry and he will need to stay back for it," I said carelessly.

"An inquiry?" Victor suddenly whispered, sensing a delicate subject. "I thought it had been an accident?"

Sir Godric and Victor watched me curiously. Ocella was still feeling sorry for himself against the bar. I sighed.

"There are inquiries regardless…" I stalled.

"Well it shouldn't be a problem!" Sir Godric chimed in. "It won't be a long stay anyhow. I'm sure we all have other things to carry on with, eh, Eric?" he elbowed me meaningfully. "Are you taking the lass with you to Paris and marry her there? Your sister would love to meet her."

Sookie also had a brother who I would be required to meet. But I couldn't quite share that information with my colleagues yet. They thought she had no living family and that she was Lorena's protégé. These lies were bothersome, but now was not the time to correct them, so I simply changed the subject back to business so we could all get ready for noon.

I later found Sookie perched over the rail and admiring the approaching view of the coast. The breath taking sight of Table Mountain was always bound to leave one speechless at first view. I smiled and leaned against the rail next to her while she continued to stare with admiration.

Sookie shuffled closer to me and I tucked her against my side. We could already see the harbor and the crew started moving faster and with purpose. We started making our way back to the entrance to the cabins and we saw Pamela and Ginger stepping outside along with the crew official charged with their care and, to my surprise, Detective Edgington also accompanied them. He smiled politely at Ginger and Pamela and he seemed to be speaking to them. We joined them to wait for the time to move down below.

I frowned as I saw the Captain appearing round the corner, his eyes landing on our little group immediately as he strode purposefully. He was followed by three of his crew, including his First. The Captain looked determined and given the red color being prevalent on his face, I had a bad feeling about this.

"Captain…" I acknowledged him politely. "We should be making land shortly?"

Captain Dearborn batted his eyes quickly as he seemed to be trying to understand my words as if they had been spoken in a foreign language. He blinked, and dismissed me entirely, his eyes moving to Sookie. He looked contrite as he took a deep breath.

"Miss Stackhouse I regret to say you will have to come with us," he announced firmly.

I could feel Sookie trembling against me and my hands immediately wrapped tighter around her arms.

"Captain?" I blurted.

Captain Dearborn looked at me impatiently and gestured angrily about the ship. "Mrs. Lorena Krasiki is gone. She is nowhere on board. Neither is Mr. Compton! There are criminal charges to be processed and Miss Stackhouse is the only remaining member of their little band!" he declared as his skin became a deeper shade of red. "It is my decision, Mr. Northman. She stays with us for the time being!"

I could hear Pamela, Ginger and Sookie gasping in unison and my immediate instinct was to move Sookie behind me but I stilled myself, my hands still firmly clasped about her shoulders as I studied the Captain, trying to understand what we had just been told.

"Lorena has escaped? How?"

The Captain barked an angry laugh. "There is a missing life boat that is all I know, Mr. Northman."

I heard a groan somewhere behind me but I couldn't tell who it had come from. I could feel my own anger mounting but I had to remember he was the high authority here.

"Captain surely this is unnecessary. I assure you Sookie is going nowhere…"

"I don't doubt that, Mr. Northman…" the Captain all but rolled his eyes at me. "However, I tire of appearing incapable of running a smooth journey. Never in my entire career have I been so unlucky! Miss Stackhouse will stay in our custody until we have some idea of how to proceed!" he looked at Sookie then and his expression softened slightly. "I'm sorry child. I don't doubt you are an innocent in all this, but this is my ship and I have had enough wrong happen in it already!"

"Captain…" I growled in spite of myself, feeling my own blood starting to boil.

"Eric… no…" Sookie whipped around and placed a placating hand against my chest. "It's fine…" she whispered.

"It is not _fine_…" my eyes were still on the Captain.

"Captain Dearborn…" Pamela was speaking suddenly. "Be reasonable! Sookie has nothing to do with Lorena and Bill's schemes! She hasn't disappeared, has she? She's right here!"

"Pam…" Sookie reached out to silence her too.

"I am sure Miss Stackhouse will be treated with the utmost respect and gentleness," Russell Edgington said suddenly, in a calming voice as he stepped up, standing in front of the Captain so I would look at him instead.

I glared at him, wondering if he had known of this development already.

"But…" Pam started but the Captain raised a hand, silencing her.

"Miss Stackhouse, please…" the Captain said.

I looked down at her as she looked at me, trying to convince me she was fine, she smiled thinly as she took a step back from me. I stepped forward, grasping her hand but she shook her head and squeezed my fingers encouragingly before letting go of me altogether. She walked up to stand between two of the crew officials and did her best to look back at me confidently. I wanted to go to her, but Pamela was suddenly next o me, grasping at my arm to stop me.

"Captain… " Russell Edgington stepped next to the man who was still staring me down with his hands clenched. "Perhaps you could… bring me up to speed. As you know anything pertaining to Mrs. Krasiki is of interest to me…"

The Captain glared at him before addressing us again. "I am sorry, Mr. Northman, Mrs. De Beaufort…" he looked at Ginger then and seemed to just remember her and nearly rolled his eyes unhappily. "You can see her later if you wish. The Liner Offices are in the harbor, you can get directions from any of the crew." he nodded at Russell to follow him and turned around to start leading the group away.

My eyes returned to Sookie's and she swallowed thickly before one of the crew gently turned her around to walk with them. The three of us stood there watching as she was taken away with them and I felt my legs wanting to give chase, but Pam's firm grip on my arm reminded me that I couldn't. When she disappeared around the corner I let go of Pam and turned around, my hand flying into the nearest wall, the clanging of the metal echoing around us.

"Eric…" Pamela whispered behind me. "I'm so sorry…"

I turned away from the wall, ignoring the throbbing of my fist as I started to pace in the small space, running my hand through my hair.

"How did this happen? How did she escape? How did she know?"

"Eric I…" Pamela's voice was small and regretful.

It made me stop. I turned to look at her. Tears pooled in her eyes and her lips trembled. "I had no idea this would happen…" she muttered apologetically. "I'm so sorry…"

I frowned, my shoulders sagging immediately as comprehension hit. "Pam…?"

Pam had done it. She had helped Lorena escape.

**xoxoxoxox**

**A/N2:** Couple pertinent notes. First, again, I have no idea how this situation would go in real life in the 1920s. I don't have the time to consult with a 1920s legal expert (and this is fanfiction, my level of commitment has its limits). So go with it folks.

Second, my 'description' of 1920s South Africa from here on is heavily influenced by Agatha Christie's _The Man in the Brown Suit_ (the novel that most directly influenced me to write this story), a couple of documentaries I was lucky to find on YT and basic internet research. If there are any South Africans reading who would like to give me pointers I would welcome them.

If asked how much research goes into writing this story I would promptly say 'a lot'. But if I sit back and decide to be realistic about it the right answer would probably be 'not enough'. Again I have all of you wonderful readers to thank for being so understanding with everything – the language/time frame language barriers and everything else. You're sweet for sticking with me and I know I'm probably a lot more demanding than most of you are. But I am very grateful regardless.

Also, don't be too harsh on Pam!


	55. Chapter 55

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

Leaving the _Sea Dazzler_ didn't happen quite as I had been told it would. I had expected a lot of unpleasant bureaucracy and waiting around. Instead, I had been ushered rather quickly through the channels and I was probably one of the first passengers to step on South African soil. As I was escorted through the throng of people who were already past the last bit of annoyance and ready to disembark, I walked by quite a few familiar faces.

Isobel and Stanley both stopped in their tracks, with Isobel grasping her husband's arm and muttering something – both with very perplexed expressions on their faces. Their little boy, perched on his father's shoulder, pointed at me and I could hear him asking, loudly in that manner of children, why I was 'going to prison'. Other people noticed the peculiarity of my situation and muttered amongst themselves. I tried to get through it with my head held high.

Just as I was about to be walked down the ramp, two very familiar men, parted through the crowd at the opposite side of me and I held my breath. Sir Godric and Alpert Ocella both saw me at the same time. I halted in my step, taken aback. Sir Godric looked troubled and confused. I couldn't quite decipher the expression on Ocella's face. He was neither pleased nor pitying, but he frowned hard as though deep in thought. When it seemed like Sir Godric was reaching out to speak to me, one of the crew officials touched me on the shoulder, steering me to move along down the ramp. I looked away from the two men and inhaled forcefully to keep myself from bursting into tears.

I didn't even pay attention to my surroundings, I didn't take in the sight of the bay, and though I could see Table Mountain looming over everything in the background I couldn't stop to appreciate it. I was walked into a car and then I was driven to a building west of the piers. I could see a plaque with the company name _Bellemer –_ so I knew I was going to the people who owned the _Dazzler_.

As soon as we walked past the front doors a short, bespectacled woman looked up from an ominous looking large oak desk. She sat behind a typewriter and she peered at me over the rim of her glasses.

"Ah… the little American girl…" she deduced in a thick French accent. She nodded at a door to our left.

Without anything else being said, one of my escorts took my arm and led me through it. We wound up going through a long corridor and into a door at the very end of it. It was a simple room with a desk, some chairs and an olive green sofa, looking mildly comfortable. The crew official asked me if I needed water or if I was hungry. I accepted a glass of water, but no food. I didn't think I could keep anything down at this rate.

I was left alone after I was brought some water and I sat on the green sofa with my hands folded on my lap. I stared across the room at the large window. Somewhere, in the back of my head I knew I could just push it up and escape through there if I wanted to. But I didn't want to. I was no criminal and I was merely here to pacify the Captain's need for an appearance of control. I knew he couldn't keep me forever – I had done nothing. I was certain Sam and Amelia would vouch for me. I knew Eric would do everything he could. I just had to be patient.

Being patient gave me plenty of time to think about Bill and Lorena. I did my best not to think about Eric. That would just make time here seem longer and more unbearable. So I thought long and hard about my _accomplices_, about the other two of my _band_. I understood now my last conversation with Lorena in a different line. She knew by then she was going to escape. She was letting me know we would meet again. I never expected her to simply let me be – but now I knew for sure I should expect her to come back at some point in some scandalous fashion. She had said however it wouldn't be soon. I wondered how far she had planned her escape already.

If Lorena thought, like we once did, that Sam had never revealed the truth about his 'accident', then Lorena still should subscribe to the original plan. She would take the money Eric gave her and disappear before Sam made it to Cape Town. However, she had escaped during the night before we made it to shore, which meant she must have at least suspected she was in more danger than we initially thought. It then occurred to me, Pamela must have told her. Pamela must have informed her and helped her escape. It was the only thing that made sense.

Pamela had been fiercely against Eric's resolution of simply allowing the authorities to have her. While I had agreed with her, I hadn't wanted to go against Eric. Clearly neither of us foresaw that helping Lorena evade the Captain would mean I would end up here in her place. If my assumption was correct Eric would be furious with her. I hoped they didn't fight. Pamela had our best interests at heart.

The more I thought about everything the more convinced I was there really was no way to stop Lorena. Whether she escaped or not she had the ability to hurt me one way or another. God knows what else she knew that could harm Eric and Pam. There just was no victory to be had here. Lorena was trouble, whichever way you looked.

I didn't know what to make of Bill now. He had seemed intent on getting away from Lorena and making his own path. He had made some sort of deal with the Detective. But now apparently he had escaped with her. Had Lorena come to him and made him an offer he couldn't refuse? Or was it simply that he still loved her despite everything and had a change of heart? I didn't know. But I knew whatever the truth, I could never trust Bill again just the same as I couldn't trust Lorena.

I would also have to send a cable to Jason as soon as I could, telling him to steer clear away from Bill if he ever sees him again – and to avoid auburn haired women.

I had no bearing on how many hours I had to wait. At one point, the French bespectacled woman brought me a meal I was barely able to touch. She watched me curiously for a moment before she left me alone. I was aware the door was not locked, but there was a young man standing outside the door. It was a strange experience.

When someone finally came for me, it was not whom I had expected at all. The door opened rather brusquely and there he was. Alpert Ocella, balancing his hat in his hand, wearing his perpetual frown on his face. The young man who had been guarding the door started saying something but Mr. Ocella silenced him with a gesture before he closed the door between them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I couldn't help the wariness of my tone.

Mr. Ocella's lips pulled into a half scowl, half sheepish grin – it was difficult to interpret the expression, if I'm honest. I sat up, still wary of him. He finally moved further into the room, pointing at the desk. I stood from the sofa and walked over to him carefully. When he pulled a chair for me my eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. I looked at him questioningly; he merely nodded at the chair. I took a deep breath and took my seat.

"Thank you…" I cleared my throat.

Mr. Ocella walked around the desk and took the chair opposite from mine. I was going to speak when he raised a finger to stop me. My words died in my mouth and my shoulders sagged. I didn't like this already.

"I am here to help you, Miss Stackhouse," he began in a business-like manner. "I happen to be a lawyer as well. It's how I started. I'm here to make sure you're not made into some sort of effigy for the crimes of your old friends."

I swallowed, my eyes dropping to the table. He knew. How much did he know? Who told him? Eric? That seemed unlikely.

"Does Eric know you're here?" I asked quickly before he could whip out his speech-stealing finger again.

Mr. Ocella hesitated, his eyes dropping between us, a little breath pushing past his teeth. "Mrs. De Beaufort knows I'm here."

I sat back in my chair, my eyebrows arching slightly. "Pam…asked you to help me? Why would you? I know how you feel about me. I would think you would be happy I am out of Eric's way."

Mr. Ocella rolled his eyes impatiently at me and I bristled. "Well?" I insisted.

He put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Yes… Mrs. De Beaufort was the one to ask me for my help. As I understand Eric was trying to reason with the Captain at the time. She told me your whole story and I'm prepared to sit with you through your inquiry so that we can get you released as fast as possible. They have no grounds to keep you and they're no sort of real authority. The police have no requests for your incarceration as Mr. Merlotte's report cleared you completely of any fault."

"Then why am I even here?"

"Captain Dearborn is the master of his ship – he is the maximum authority there and he saw fit to keep you for questioning regarding the escape of Mrs. Krasiki and Mr. Compton."

"But I don't know anything about that!"

"No, you do not. But the Captain is trying to make up for his general incompetence," he gruffed, rolling his eyes. For a brief moment I sympathized with him. "He should have incarcerated that woman the moment he received Merlotte's report."

I wondered if Pam had confessed to Mr. Ocella she had been the one to help her escape. I was certain it had been her but I wouldn't discuss it unless he brought it up. So I looked around the room for something to ask.

"When was it made known Lorena and Bill were missing?"

"When one of the crew noticed the missing lifeboat."

Yes, how had they managed that? I bit my lip, looking at the table surface.

"Mrs. De Beaufort is not the most brilliant of strategists."

That made me look up again and Mr. Ocella's eyes caught mine in a silent confirmation. I sighed.

"She meant well…" I muttered.

"Women usually do… which doesn't spare anyone their foolishness." He rolled his eyes again.

I clenched my jaw shut so I wouldn't waste my breath on him. I merely glared back at him and waited for him to continue. He did.

"The Captain and a Cape Town police official will be coming to speak with you. The police merely need to be present and take notes – they want nothing with you. I am sure when Mr. Merlotte makes it to shore he will make it known; once again, you're innocent. Mrs. Krasiki is wanted because she tried to murder him, not because she is a crook. Your part in it means nothing to them."

I nodded, understanding. "But the Captain will use me to make it look as though he is actively doing something for this investigation."

Mr. Ocella smirked, and, for a moment, he seemed to actually like me. "Exactly."

He spent the next fifteen minutes explaining to me what would happen and telling me what I could and could not say. He advised me to not tell any more than it was necessary. I had learned my lessons there. I wouldn't go into details no one asked me for.

The sun had already disappeared on the horizon when finally the door opened again and the Captain walked in – followed by a white haired man in a uniform and a woman carrying a typewriter.

**xoxoxoxox**

**RUSSELL**

I was feeling extremely contrite. The whole thing left a very bitter taste in my mouth. Mr. Northman's rather aggressive stance towards the Captain only worsened my guilt. Fortunately Mr. Dawson and I were able to hold him back or I fear the man mind have wound up taken away in contempt. After all, the Captain was the high authority here.

Our impromptu reunion in the Captain's cabin delayed things for us somewhat, but it was inevitable. The Captain had been too reckless and then his containment measures left Mr. Northman really unhappy. I felt sorry for Miss Stackhouse. I felt worse knowing I had unknowingly aided the escape.

You see I had a deal with Mr. Compton. I financed him. I had no idea I would be aiding him in helping an attempted murderer. My intent was to finance his trip back to America where he would go back to Lorena's place of birth and bring incriminating evidence against her that would be invaluable to Georgia.

Captain Dearborn concealing the truth about Sam Merlotte's account of the facts cost me, and others, a great deal. Had I known Lorena had really tried to kill Mr. Merlotte I would have halted my services. She belonged to the police now. But because I didn't know it, Mr. Compton had succeeded in using me to aid them. I feel terrible. Especially terrible since Miss Stackhouse had mentioned her suspicions to me before.

I was as surprised to know of Mr. Compton's escape as anyone. Clearly his loyalty to Lorena was bigger than I had imagined. Either that or Mr. Compton had plans of his own and he was fooling her as he had fooled me. But that was unimportant now. Now I had some damage to repair. After we were able to control the situation between Mr. Northman and the Captain we had to proceed with the unpleasant process to get to shore.

When I was in line waiting for a car to take me to the hotel I saw Mr. Northman and Mrs. De Beaufort readying themselves to go into what looked like a private car – Miss Buck was next to her employer. I jogged over to them and called out to Mr. Northman who stopped to look my way.

"Mr. Northman!" I repeated breathlessly as I caught up to him, just as he helped Mrs. De Beaufort into the vehicle. "I was hoping I could speak to you again."

Mr. Northman looked very distraught. I had never seen a man so simultaneously miserable and angry. He regarded me with hesitation as Miss Buck climbed into her seat next to Mrs. De Beaufort. I tipped my hat at both of them with a smile. Mrs. De Beaufort, looking quite miserable herself, looked back at me expectantly.

"I have quite a lot to do, _detective_," he said coldly. "You will have to wait." He started getting into the car himself.

"I think we should help each other, Mr. Northman!" I said hastily before he turned his back on me entirely. "I have been fooled as well as you have and I believe some of our troubles are the same."

Mr. Northman stopped, turning to me with a dubious expression on his face. But it was Mrs. De Beaufort who spoke first, she moved in her seat, scooting closer to the door she grasped at Mr. Northman's cuff. "Eric I think we should hear him."

Mr. Northman closed his eyes briefly and I noticed his hand, the one Mrs. De Beaufort clung to, twitched slightly. Mr. Northman opened his eyes, releasing air through his nose.

"Fine. Where is your luggage?" Mr. Northman looked in the direction I had come from.

I moved to indicate where it was, and Mr. Northman's driver jogged after me to help me. Soon my luggage was safely strapped to the car and I was inside, next to Mr. Northman and across from Mrs. De Beaufort and her maid. Again, it was Mrs. De Beaufort who spoke.

"It was me, detective. I helped Lorena and Compton escape. I paid a couple of the lowly crew boys to help them with the boat. They escaped just before sunrise." Her voice trembled. "Lorena was the one who convinced Mr. Compton to go with her. She didn't think she would be able to steer the boat herself."

I stared back at Mrs. De Beaufort at a loss. "So… you knew she had indeed tried to kill Mr. Merlotte?" I frowned. "And you offered her help to escape? Why?"

"We both knew it," it was Mr. Northman who spoke now, his voice carried a tone of exhaustion. "We discovered recently that the Captain had lied." His eyes were on Mrs. De Beaufort as he spoke.

"Very well…" I looked between them, still confused. "But why in heavens' name would you want to help her escape?"

Mr. Northman remained silent. Mrs. De Beaufort looked at me after staring intently at her friend.

"What do you know about my husband's death, detective?" Mrs. De Beaufort asked unexpectedly.

"Pam…" Mr. Northman said harshly.

I blinked repeatedly as I stared back at her. Mrs. De Beaufort looked sharply at Mr. Northman, and then she looked determined as she looked back to me.

"Detective?"

I arched my eyebrows. "I know only what was written in the papers, Mrs. De Beaufort."

"Pam…" Mr. Northman repeated.

"Eric…"

I looked between the two of them as they seemed to be carrying out a silent conversation. I had the feeling I was going to learn a few truths I had never sought after. If they brought clarity to our current situation I would only be too happy.

**xoxoxoxox**

_**June 1**__**st**__**, 1924**_

Pamela De Beaufort returned to Lorena's bedroom after seeing Sookie to the door. She closed the door soundlessly behind her as she observed Lorena had her eyes closed. She was lying on the bed in a long white, silk nightgown – one arm thrown over her eyes, the lights were probably bothering her.

"You look pitiful…" Pamela deadpanned as she stopped at the foot of the bed to watch her.

Lorena groaned in response, not bothering to remove her arm. "Where's Sookie?"

"She's gone."

"Ungrateful child…" Lorena muttered.

Pamela sighed deeply, grabbing at the poster of the bed and watching the woman attentively.

"Is there anything else I can do for you to make you comfortable?" Pamela asked in a deceivingly sweet voice. "_Strangle you in your sleep, perhaps?_"

Lorena laughed, her lips curling upwards, her white teeth showing. She removed her arm from over her eyes for a moment to look at her. "Is that what you did to your husband?" she asked just as sweetly.

Pamela paled as her lips pulled into a scowl. Before she could answer accordingly Lorena just laughed more, dropping back into her pillows. "Oh, silly, lighten up! I know you wouldn't do it!" she sighed, rubbing at her eyes. She was quiet for a moment until she threw her arm over her eyes again and relaxed. "Actually, there is something you can do for me. Grab the brochures and the money on top of my dresser. I should remember to take them back to William's room lest he find out I've uncovered them."

Pamela rolled her eyes at the woman before she pushed away from the bed to do what she asked. She wanted to see this evidence herself. Perhaps Mr. Compton was smarter than she had thought. The brochures and money were quite visible and she quickly started gathering them together. She was about to walk back to the bed when her eye caught something familiar just beneath the largest of the brochures. A tan leather folder. It was old and worn – and she recognized it immediately. It had belonged to Franklin Mott.

She swallowed thickly as she stepped closer, her hand immediately sliding over the leather, feeling it beneath her fingers incredulously. The lock had been broken. She cast a quick look over to the bed. Lorena had her back to her from here and she was lying there unmoving, unspeaking, apparently simply trying to overcome her migraine and find some sleep. Pamela looked quickly over to the folder and swallowed. Had Lorena had it? Or had she taken it from Bill also? Had she even looked inside? Why hadn't she said anything?

Quickly, Pamela grabbed the folder and walked over to the full-length mirror, checking again through it that Lorena still had her back to her. She turned around and, looking over her shoulder, Pamela stuffed the old leather folder into the waistband of her skirt, concealing it with her jacket. Once it was safely tucked in, she grabbed Bill's things again and walked noisily towards the bed, causing Lorena to move and look up at her, a frown on her face as she was annoyed by her lack of sense.

"Here they are…" she placed Bill's things on the bedside table, under Lorena's eyes. "Anything else?" she stared meaningfully at her.

Lorena simply looked at the brochures and money on her bedside table and looked back at her. "No. You can go now…" she started shooing her with her hand.

"No… not yet…" Pamela said, sitting on the bed.

Lorena looked at her with surprise. "No?"

"We need to talk first…" Pamela said seriously.

"About…?" Lorena cocked an eyebrow.

"Your escape."

Lorena narrowed her eyes. "Eric said we would take care of that in Cape Town…"

Pamela took a deep breath. "Well… it will have to be before that, I'm afraid…"

Lorena's eyes narrowed.

**xoxoxoxox**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N:** I know it's been nearly a month since my last update but I just wasn't feeling people's enthusiasm anymore – which made me believe I was probably slowly screwing this up. So I took my time. So here's a slightly longer chapter. It does not end in a cliffy, so you can't get mad at me! Check my **wordpress** for a note on updates. If you're still there I thank you for reading!

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

I could barely contain my elation at the sound of scraping chairs and shuffling papers and muttered goodbyes around me. I actually had to unclench my jaw and open my mouth wide a couple times to relieve the pressure – then I rolled my neck around to get rid of the stiffness that had settled during questioning. I could feel Mr. Ocella standing next to me, stretching his hand over the table to shake someone else's, I wasn't sure who. I looked at the wall clock and realized it was almost eleven in the evening. I had spent my first eleven hours in South Africa in this place. I was ready to get out of here.

The questions I was asked had been predicted by Ocella and I answered them according to his instructions. The police wanted anything that could help them track Bill and Lorena faster but I had nothing for them – I wasn't about to tell on Pam either.

Captain Dearborn tried to extend the interrogatory in manner to make my presence there seem necessary but it was painfully obvious none of his peers shared his views. I could hardly feel sorry for him. He was only embarrassing himself further.

A different _Bellemer_ representative, a tall man with a very thick French accent whose name I couldn't pronounce, showed up at the very end to personally apologize to me, all the while shooting daggers at a very humiliated Captain. He then spoke to Ocella in French and the only words I recognized were _North Star_ and _Monsieur Northman_. Finally, he clasped my hand in both of his profusely and apologized again.

"Let's get out of here!" Ocella barked next to me after the French man moved to talk in rather angry tones with the rest of the people in the room.

"Oh yes, let's…" I sighed and we turned our backs on whatever was going on and strode out of the stuffy room.

I was surprised by how relieved I felt once we stepped outside on the pavement. Even though I'd been optimistic and Mr. Ocella had been very reassuring about the whole ordeal I just couldn't help but feel like I was indeed coming out of prison. Maybe it had been the setting, or the fact it was all finally laid out to some type of authority and my moral debts had been paid.

I looked up as a soft drizzle surrounded me – the night was chilly but pleasant and I didn't mind the rain as it had been so very warm inside for the last couple hours. I sighed contentedly as I looked to my right and saw ships in the distance, I could also hear a distant whistle. I swept my eyes over the whole area around us, dimly lit as it was and I could see the monumental shape of the Mountain above us.

Mr. Ocella was fumbling with his briefcase behind me and I turned to ask him if he needed any help. Then the sound of tires screeching against the asphalt startled us both and I looked up over my shoulder to see a black car parked a short distance away. A door was immediately pushed open and my heart skipped to my mouth as Eric surged from inside it at a speed that seemed impossible for someone his size. I turned, a small smile tugging at my lips.

He was in front of me, hands cupping my face, eyes blazing with fury and concern, mouth spewing a stream of questions in a whispered voice. I completely forgot about Alpert Ocella and the rain and everything else. I just nodded profusely to each of his questions, assuring him I was fine as I grabbed to the sides of his coat with my smile threatening to split my face in half. Finally, when he looked reassured he sighed, his thumbs brushing against the damp skin of my cheeks – the storm in his eyes finally dissipated and I was already closing my eyes before his lips closed on top of mine.

The warmth of him in contrast to the chill of the night and the rain felt exhilarating – I burrowed myself further against him, trembling with happiness when his arms banded across my back. However our little rendezvous was cut short by Alpert Ocella clearing his throat soundly behind us. We both looked at him, still clinging to each other and I could feel the flush crawling from my chest upwards. Oh yes… him. I looked up at Eric, blinking the rain from my eyes and I noticed the frown had returned to his face as I studied his profile. His grip tightened briefly before he looked down at me and pulled away, his hands sliding down my arms to grasp onto mine. He looked to the other side, to his car, where a driver held the door open and then back at me.

"Get in the car Sookie, I'll be there shortly."

I looked between the two men, suddenly uneasy. The new facts I'd learned about Eric's true parentage returned to my previously dulled memory. They were staring at each other with neutral expressions and I nodded slowly, smiling at Eric, looking for reassurance – he smiled back softly and nodded towards the car again.

I let go of his hands and walked at a fast pace to get to the car. The driver nodded politely at me, offering me his hand to help me get inside. The door closed behind me and I sat next to the window, unable to tear my eyes away from the scene outside.

It was dark and the rain didn't help. I couldn't really see the expressions on their faces as they spoke. They talked for a few minutes, both with tense postures. Finally there was nodding as both took steps back from each other before going in opposite directions. I sighed, shoulders sagging as I watched Eric making his way over to the car. I guess the sentimental in me had expected an embrace, or, at the very least, a hearty handshake.

I scooted back so Eric could get inside and smiled gratefully once he was sitting next to me.

"You know he was really good to me in there…" I said.

"Yes… must have been a first for Alpert…" Eric said drily.

I was opening my mouth to say something, however what I couldn't really decide – and as I sat there, my mouth hanging open, Eric pulled me closer and buried his face in the crook of my neck, his arms wrapping around me tightly. I forgot all about Ocella again and eagerly wrapped my own arms around him, nuzzling his damp hair, feeling warmth in my chest that was nearly impossible.

"Are you really sure you're all right?" Eric asked pulling away to clasp his hands around my head.

I nodded profusely, which was slightly difficult as he was holding my face still. I grabbed at his wrists and rubbed them as I smiled reassuringly at him.

"I wanted to kill the Captain…" Eric revealed somberly.

"Eric, don't talk like that!" I chided him. "He was reckless and irresponsible but this could have been worse. I'm fine, I'm free!"

It looked as though I surprised Eric – he batted his eyes at me before a small, curious crease appeared between his eyes. I couldn't blame him. The way I had been acting lately, like a scared little thing, so afraid of everything, of being exposed, of being questioned – that girl who had been his constant concern in the last days of our journey… well she was strangely changed. Perhaps being thrown into the fire had been exactly what I needed. I smiled at him encouragingly and a slow smile curved his lips for a moment before his eyes dropped to my mouth and grew stormy.

"My brave girl…" he whispered before he kissed me again.

Without interruptions we kissed for a long time, our arms wrapped so tightly around each other I knew my knuckles were going to hurt later. I missed the Cape Town night landscape completely, but I didn't regret it. The intoxicating feeling of being with Eric eclipsed anything else.

When the car came to an abrupt stop we finally resurfaced. I blinked repeatedly, breathless and a little dizzy as I looked around to see we'd arrived wherever it was we were meant to arrive. Eric's hands were still firmly wrapped around me and he squeezed me to get my attention. I looked over at him and he reached up to brush my hair away from my face.

"We're at the hotel," he said. "We will get you settled in and the we'll get you some food."

I noticed Eric was suddenly tense, as if he'd been reminded of something unpleasant.

"Is there anything I need to know before I go in there?" I asked.

Eric brushed my chin with his thumb, shaking his head. "Later."

I smiled gratefully and then startled when the door was pulled open behind me. I chuckled nervously as I scooted away from Eric.

I barely noticed the looks I received when I made it across the hotel lobby next to Eric. I was aware of several pairs of eyes on me but I ignored them in favor of the architecture. I also enjoyed the accent of the clerks. We made it to the elevators without needing to interact with anyone and I saved my eyes and my smiles for my fiancé.

As soon as I stepped into the hotel room however, I was enveloped in the most unexpected pair of arms. Pamela barely allowed me to set foot inside before she hugged me and apologized profusely into my ear.

"Pam… let her breathe…" Eric said behind me.

"I'm sorry!" Pamela pulled away quickly, but keeping her hands on my arms. "Oh look at you! You look so tired! Sookie I'm so so sorry…"

"Pam… it's fine…" I said quickly, grasping her hands reassuringly. "I don't blame you for what Captain Dearborn did!"

Pamela's lips trembled and I could see she was fighting the tears in her eyes. I smiled and squeezed her hands again. "I'm fine, I'm here!"

"If I'd known…"

"But you didn't!" I interrupted her.

I noticed the tension between Eric and Pam and how they wouldn't look at each other. I stepped back until I could look at them both and I eyed each one of them seriously.

"It's happened – it has always been a risk. If not now it would have happened later. I've answered their questions and they're leaving me alone now. It's over and I don't want you two feeling bad about it!" when both continued to look away from each other uncomfortably I huffed, placing my hands on my hips. "And you two better not be acting like children around one another! Eric this was not Pam's fault!"

"But Sookie, people are talking…" it was Pamela who spoke and her eyes were extremely round and wet.

"Well I don't give a damn!" I spat.

Both Eric and Pam stared at me, clearly taken aback – they actually looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Well at least I managed to get you two to face each other…" I snorted, slightly proud of myself.

Eric and Pam exchanged another brief, embarrassed look before Eric strode further into the room, walking past me. I kept my eyes on Pam and smiled encouragingly at her.

"We can talk tomorrow about what's happening. For now you should make yourself comfortable. Your room is adjoining mine and Pam's – all your luggage has been put there. I'm sure you're dying for a bath and a decent meal…"

"I'll help her get settled in," Pam stepped up to me, grasping my hand.

I looked over at Eric as he reached for the phone and started to dial – he nodded distractedly as Pam started pulling me away. I hoped this tension between him and Pam was temporary. Or perhaps whatever it was Eric insisted should be left for tomorrow was so bad they had a hard time facing each other.

It was strange that the moment I get a little courage the both of them seem so uncertain.

I sat in the bath tub, stewing in the hot scented water for a while. I wrapped my arms around the back of my thighs, drawing my knees to my chest and resting my chin on top of them as I stared across the steamy, rich bathroom. The door into the bedroom was open ajar so I could listen to the gramophone, playing smooth jazz.

I did feel a little braver. For all intents and purposes Lorena was gone from our lives – perhaps not permanently, I knew what a snake she was. I wouldn't put revenge above her. But for the moment she had other, more pressing concerns. I could deal with people talking about me and my poor past and my gold digging ways. I was tired of apologizing, of being sorry for who I was. I had someone who loved me, who wanted to make everything bad go away for me. It was more than I ever thought I would have - I was going to hold on to that and everyone else could go to hell.

I closed my eyes and inhaled, a small smile curling my lips as I relished my newfound peace with the world – the music drifted through the door, reaching my ears. I would have stayed in that bath longer if my stomache had not grumbled loudly; reminding me I had other needs to tend to.

I chose a simple frock and dried my hair as best I could. When I walked out into the sitting room Pam was there by herself, staring out a window and chewing on a fingernail.

"I feel much better!" I announced happily, alerting her to my presence.

Pam smiled, returning from wherever she had been.

"You look lovely. You must be starving," she walked away from the window. "Your food has just arrived. Eat while it's warm!" she pulled the chair from the small corner table I hadn't noticed before.

The food was delicious and I ate it voraciously even though Pam was watching me the whole time with that look of concern in her face. I thought if she could see I was fine, she would eventually stop feeling so bad.

"Mmm that was so good!" I sat back, patting my tummy with a satisfied smile on my face.

Pam smiled briefly, but there was still a shadow in her eyes and I sighed.

"Pam… what's wrong?" I batted my eyes around the room suddenly remembering someone was missing. "And where's Ginger?"

"Oh she's been in her room…" Pam said dismissively. "Sookie I need to show you something. So you will understand why I did what I did."

"Pam, I understand…" I told her.

"No, Sookie, you don't…" she said pushing her chair back and standing up. "But you will…"

I stood up to follow her to the couch and I sat beside her as she reached for something she'd tucked behind a plush pillow. It was a worn, large, brown leather folder. She placed it upon my lap and I looked at it curiously, touching the leather before I looked at her inquisitively.

"Open it…" she told me nervously.

I did, and the first thing I saw, at the very top, was a sheet of paper with a photograph clipped to it. It was a photograph of a very beautiful façade; some three storey house that I was certain was worth more than any house I'd ever seen. The paper beneath it was a typed note, describing the house as being located on Park Avenue and belonging to a Gene Carter. I knew that name – he was an actor, but a motion picture one. I had seen him in a movie once. The note also described how the house had once belonged to Richard De Beaufort and had changed hands without a commercial transaction. I glanced briefly at Pamela who nodded at the folder, indicating I should continue.

I went to the next item on the pile which was a newspaper clip from Los Angeles, in it there was a black and white photo of Pam, Richard and Gene Carter outside some venue – the newspaper article was about Richard's Production Company financing one of Gene's movies. It had been the movie that had launched Mr. Carter's career. The next item was a photograph of Pam, in full stage costume, sitting on a chair and smiling – behind her was another woman, a waifish, pretty brunette with dark eyes in normal clothing. Behind the picture it said _Ravenscroft and Linda Bowman 1918._ I did not recognize the name, but the next item was a letter, a letter _from_ Miss Bowman, to Pam. I didn't read it because it was private and, if this was what I thought it was, if this folder had belonged to Franklin Mott, then I could guess at its contents.

I swallowed and moved to the next item – another newspaper clip, promoting a Broadway Musical starred by Pam and produced by Richard – Gene could be seen posing with them outside the theater. These weren't private, personal photos, but I could see what Franklin had been trying to do. Then it started getting a little more personal – there were photographs that were obviously not professional. There was one of Pam, Richard and Gene walking together on the street laughing, her arm linked through both of theirs. There was one of Richard and Gene speaking outside some building. Then one of Pam and Linda Bowman, both giggling and holding onto each other while holding glasses of liquor – probably at some speakeasy.

"This was Franklin's…" I said.

"He put all of this together to blackmail us," Pamela said bitterly, glaring at the folder on my lap.

"But you have it now!" I said.

Pamela shook her head. "Do you know how I got it?" I shook my head. "I found it in Lorena's room, that night in her cabin. It was underneath all the other things she'd brought from Bill Compton's room."

I could feel my dinner threatening to part with me and I clutched at me stomach. "So Bill had it?"

"He did, but Lorena found it when she went looking through his things. Lorena gave me no indication she knew about the folder. I hoped against hope she had never looked into it but why wouldn't she? However she made no mention of it."

"But she really didn't have to, did she?" I asked bitterly. "She directed you to its location so _you_ would see it. Lorena is cunning."

Pam pulled the folder away from me and closed it, staring at it on her own lap, resentfully. "She probably kept some to herself didn't she?"

I sighed. "Probably. So you helped her escape because of this."

"Yes." Pam looked at me apologetically. "I don't know if it was the right decision anymore. But it did seem so at the time."

I shook my head. "I don't think there are any right decisions when it comes to containing Hurricane Lorena."

We both shared a bitter laugh.

"The right thing to do would have been to _kill_ her…" Pam growled looking away, tossing the folder on the center table in front of her. "Fortunately for her, not all of us are so horrible as to toss someone into the ocean."

"What if she comes back to threaten you?" I asked nervously.

"Then I shall deal with her then." Pam stared faraway into space.

"What did Eric say about all this?"

"He agrees a little swim would have done her good," Pam scoffed. "The detective thinks we can be smarter about this, without any bloodshed."

I blinked, unsure I had heard her correctly for a moment. "De…detective? Detective Edgington?"

"I told him everything," Pam sighed.

"Pamela!" I grasped her wrist in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he wants Lorena."

"He's from the police!"

"Retired, Sookie."

"But…"

"I know… but trust me, he's on our side."

"What did he say about… everything?"

"Well… a lot of things started making sense to him. It doesn't change who killed Franklin Mott and now that Mott's gone is now like he can be brought to justice for Richard."

"But… is he going to be quiet about it?" I asked uncertainly.

"He will if he's working for me," she said securely.

"So… is he?"

"He is now."

I gulped. "You took a big risk, Pam."

"That's what Eric said," she chuckled. "But it's my risk to take. Whatever happens, I won't let Eric be hurt by it. I promise you."

"If _you_'re hurt, he's hurt," I reminded her.

She smiled. "I'm his good friend. I'm very lucky – but he has you now."

I smiled back and she squeezed my hand.

"Life will never be dull around here that's for sure…" she sighed. "But at least you're here now, where you belong."

I couldn't agree more. I stared at the folder on the table and frowned.

"So what happened to her?"

"Linda?" Pam asked.

"Yes."

"She is married now. We stopped talking when the blackmailing started… she couldn't deal with it. She blamed me for it… and left." Pam stared at the folder with sad eyes.

"Oh… Pam… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be…" Pam smiled bravely. "She was more scared than I was. I couldn't blame her."

"What about Mr. Carter?"

"We mourned Richard together. Then he went back to California. I don't think he ever truly worried about Franklin's threats… but he respected Richard's fears and my own."

We sat together a while longer and Pam told me more about her life. It had been a sad one – her family knew about her and they didn't talk to her anymore. Richard and Eric were really the only family she had. She said before Franklin she lived a happy life in spite of all the hiding around. I think she felt a little better after we talked.

It was next morning I knew would be my true test. The old Sookie would have wanted to stay in her room and not come out. But I knew I had to shake that Sookie senseless. So I put on a nice dress, with jewelry and a hat and I waltzed in the lobby with Eric at my arm fearlessly.

The women were more blatant – even when they would look away the minute I stared at them. Some would even turn their backs on me before leaning towards one another to whisper behind their hands. I did my best to ignore them – and I didn't let them affect me.

Pam joined us for breakfast and she looked a little less depressed. Victor Madden was looking at me with wide eyes, but he did his best to disguise it whenever he caught me looking. Ocella was nowhere to be seen. Sir Godric shook my hands profusely letting me know how glad he was that I was back – and that was the extent of his interest in the whole thing. Tray and Amelia showed up late but Amelia immediately came to me, hugging me and making a fuss about everything.

"Oh I couldn't believe it when I heard it! What was that old fool thinking? Making you go through that humiliation! Just unthinkable! When Sammy hears about this…"

"When is Sam joining us?" I interrupted her. I missed Sam – I hoped he was fine – the man had been thrown into the water twice, the poor man.

"His ship anchors tomorrow!" Amelia said. "Oh I'm so happy you're back!" Amelia gripped my hands. "That means Eric won't be so grouchy now and he can finally send that telegram and letter to Daddy!"

"Oh Amelia, don't worry… he'll talk to him, I'm sure." I looked at her still flat stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh I feel great except I can't keep anything but salted crackers down!" she rolled her eyes irritably. "And I swear Tray's cologne makes nauseous!"

"Perhaps you could ask him not to use it for a while…"

We continued talking – it felt good to get lost in Amelia's antics. When our party started to disperse I noticed Eric standing up with the rest of the men and I looked up at him, uncertain if I should follow him or not. He walked over to me and right there, in front of everyone, leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"You stay with the girls. I have to go to work for a while."

I beamed at him, nodding. As the men walked away I gave the room a sweeping gaze and noticed several heads quickly turning away from me. I laughed into my hand, when I looked up Pam was smiling with amusement at me, one eyebrow arched.

Amelia started feeling sick and excused herself with Octavia to go to her room. Pam made me accompany her to the bar, even though it was before noon. Some people gathered there for hot beverages or just to enjoy each other's company. We parted through a crowd and I noticed new people, people who probably had not been in the ship. It was refreshing because these people were not staring at me.

But as we approached a large marble counter near large French windows I recognized someone - it was Tara Thornton, in a long white sequined dress, her hair pulled up and held by a hairband with white and black feathers sticking out of it. She was truly a star of the South. She smiled broadly as we approached, looking from Pam to me – and I noticed the judgment absent from her eyes.

"Well there she is!" Tara Thornton said when we stopped in front of her. "Pam was beside herself with anxiety. How are you Sookie?"

I smiled. "I'm great, thank you. It's nice to meet you in person Miss Thornton."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Sit down with me, ladies."

Tara eyed me curiously – but it wasn't the same curiosity other passengers displayed, she had a strange smile on her lips. "So Pam tells me you're from the South?"

I nodded. "Bon Temps, Louisiana!" it felt good to finally be able to tell the truth.

Her eyes flickered and she leaned closer to me. "Bon Temps? Well isn't that a coincidence? That's my hometown. Mine and Lafayette's – that's where we started!"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know, I used to hear about you."

"Isn't the world small?" she laughed. Then her eyes flickered again, and she looked as though she was trying to remember something. "Your last name, what was it again?"

"Stackhouse."

"Stackhouse…" she repeated with a slow nod.

Something strange seemed to happen – she stared at me quietly for a moment, the smile on her lips became perfunctory – and I saw several different strange emotions flitting through her dark eyes. Finally she shook her head minimally. "Stackhouse… It sounds so familiar…" Then she turned to Pam. "Are you two coming to our performance, Pam? It's just before you have to leave for Kimberley."

"I wouldn't miss it," Pam assured her. "And I'm sure Sookie would enjoy another pleasant night of jazz, wouldn't you Sookie?"

"Oh yes!" I perked up. "I enjoy your music very much, Miss Thornton."

"Sookie, please call me Tara."

"Tara."

**xoxoxoxo**


	57. Chapter 57

**xoxoxoxox**

**SOOKIE**

It was strange to think I could have such a lovely first day. Tara Thornton insisted Pamela and I accompanied her during a little tour of the city. We were chauffeured around Cape Town and Tara and Pamela did a lot of shopping. I knew Pam would have liked Ginger to have come with her, but I hoped I wasn't such a poor substitute. I did try to impart a positive opinion as often as I could. We had plenty of ice cream sodas between us and we walked on the sandy beach and had our picture taken. We had lunch in a restaurant near the harbor where they had a huge painted poster of Miss Thornton. Apparently, jazz was as big here as it was back home. It must have been quite different for Pam to be outshined, but she didn't seem to mind. If anything, she was as enchanted by Tara as everyone else in Cape Town was.

Pam and Tara insisted with me I should buy things I wanted and Pam told me Eric's money was at my disposal. My heart warmed once again for my Eric. But I refused everything, safe for a little Cape Town memento – a small oil painting of Table Mountain. When we returned to the hotel it was nearly time for supper and the lobby was quite busy with guests, new arrivals and locals who enjoyed dining at the restaurant. It was harder to notice the looks this time because many of the people who were there hadn't been at the _Dazzler_. But I liked to think it wouldn't have bothered me if I'd noticed them.

Tara and Pam were stopped by a tall, burly gentleman upon arrival – he seemed to be eager to meet them and he fussed over them greatly. It turned out he was the hotel owner, very proud to be hosting two celebrities. They introduced me as Mr. Northman's fiancé and I was then treated like a celebrity myself. Apparently diamond explorers were also very dear to Mr. Duncan.

I was eager for us to get up to our rooms. I missed Eric. We had been apart most of the dreadful landing day and, today, although I had enjoyed myself immensely in the company of other women, I had been thinking about him all day. So, when conversation became too much for me, I excused myself from the little group, not caring if I was being impolite and headed for the elevator.

I went into my room and dropped my coat and purse, along with my small purchase on the bed. I walked straight to the door adjoining Eric's room and knocked before pushing the door open. But I was disappointed to discover he wasn't there. I sagged looking about the room, looking for signs he had been there recently. There were none. Whatever all those men got to talking about it clearly took a lot of their time!

I huffed impatiently and decided I should just get ready for supper. I had a bathroom just for myself and I intended to use it. My days of sloshing water in a bucket all the way upstairs to my bedroom in the New York lodge to wash myself perfunctorily were over. Long, thorough baths were by far and large the biggest perk of being rich. Perhaps I was being overly simple about it, but it was a luxury I really appreciated.

When I walked back into my bedroom, drying my hair with a large towel I stopped at the sight of something on my bed that hadn't been there before. I approached the bed curiously and saw the long blue, beaded dress laid out there for me, with a note. It was a gift from Eric. I smiled at the thought of Eric going dress shopping for me. It meant he thought about me during his busy day as well. The note said _everything now will be new_. I giggled at what it implied. If Eric wanted me to buy an entire new wardrobe in the coming days he would get to put up with a very moody Sookie. I had hated the long hours of shopping with Lorena in New York. Perhaps it had to do with the intent behind it, but I could never remember a time when I had given myself the _time_ to shop as any sort of _treat_. I had learnt how to sew my own clothes from the time I was little. Most of my clothes as a young girl were made from cheap fabric Gran and I purchased in town at the Discount Fair every year. In New York I was able to purchase slightly better fabric with my wages, and I learnt a lot while working at the factory. But practicality and affordability were always more important than vanity.

I did my best not to dress too quickly so I could go into the next room to see him. I took my time drying my hair the best I could and then I put on my makeup and the dress while my hair finished drying. I could suddenly see why cutting my hair like so many girls did nowadays could make things easier. When I was finally presentable enough, I slipped on my shoes and knocked on his door again, my face splitting into a wide smile when he was actually there this time.

Eric looked up from his spot in front of the mirror where he had been fixing his tie. His own smile spread and then his eyes trailed over me.

"Do you like it?" I asked, twirling around for effect.

"Come here, let me examine it closer," he stretched his hand out for me.

I looked at him suspiciously but nodded and walked up to him, sliding my hand into his. He yanked me closer, smiling when I laughed. He immediately wrapped me in his arms and tilted my chin up, looking straight into my eyes. "I love it." He kissed me softly.

"You're not looking at it!" I protested weakly.

Eric smirked, running his thumb over my lower lip before dipping down for another, longer, deeper kiss. The playfulness seeped out of us as we clutched at each other tighter. Eric's hand bunched around the fabric of my dress and for a moment I feared he would rip it in two, but he showed restraint, pulling away after a long, breathless moment, moving his hands to cup my face and caress my cheeks with his thumbs while we caught our breath, nose to nose. My fingers clutched at his lapels and I hastened to smooth them over.

"Oh…" I sighed. "We've been bad…"

Eric chuckled, kissing the tip of my nose. "I will take you away for our honeymoon. Some place where it will be just the two of us for a long time. We can be as bad as we want then."

I grinned, looking up into his eyes beneath drooping lashes, parts of me tingling at the thought. "Do you promise? No business meetings, no important dinners, no other people to talk to?"

"No one…" Eric nodded, kissing my bruised lips again, his tongue swiping temptingly between them. "And no clothes…" he added darkly.

I widened my eyes like a good girl should, but inside I was dancing.

The hotel restaurant was loud and full, conversations bled into one another over the sounds of cutlery against china and the soft piano music in the background. Our table accommodated the entire North Star party and their companions. I sat close to Pam and Amelia. Octavia sat between Amelia and Tray. I wondered whether or not Eric had spoken to Mr. Carmichael yet. I felt bad for not asking earlier. I had been too caught up in us to think about Amelia's woes. I also realized I had failed to send Jason a telegram. I knew my letter was on its way to America already, but I wanted to get him a quick message to let him know I was safe and sound and to expect news soon. Since Eric was sitting several seats away from me and currently speaking to Sir Godric and Mr. Madden I couldn't ask him about it.

After supper our group dispersed. Pam seemed eager to speak to Tara, who had also dispersed from her large group and was sitting by the bar with her cousin Lafayette Reynolds. I really wanted to speak to Eric about Amelia and Jason. Amelia, Octavia and Tray moved onto another room, so I slipped past a group talking by the entryway and slid next to Eric who was now speaking to the hotel owner, Mr. Duncan.

"Ah, there she is!" Mr. Duncan's brown eyes smiled as he took in my presence. "I was just congratulating Mr. Northman on acquiring such a lovely bride!"

I smiled and thanked him politely, secretly wondering what he would say once the rumors about me caught up to him. I patiently stood there while they talked things men feel obliged to talk about, biting the inside of my cheek and wishing the man to disappear. When he finally did and Eric turned his attention to me, I was frowning hard and he looked at me inquisitively, tipping my chin up with his thumb.

"What's wrong?"

"He would just never leave!" I said between clenched teeth.

Eric grinned, looking suddenly smug. "Feeling greedy, my dear?"

I chuckled at him, although it was true. "I wanted to ask you about Mr. Carmichael!" I whispered.

"Ah…" Eric looked around us to see if we were within hearing distance of anyone. "I have sent him a cable and mailed him the letter. Now we wait."

I sighed deeply. "It really is good all of this is happening so far away from home, huh?"

Eric nodded. "It does help, yes. By the time we return his fury will have diminished. I am certain the arrangements we've made will please him. Mr. Dawson's position with our company also improves his standing greatly."

"So Mr. Carmichael will think better of him?"

"We can hope," Eric shrugged.

"And tomorrow I can send a cable to Jason?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course."

I smiled and sighed with relief. "Thank you." I was about to move onto the next topic of discussion, Mr. Edgington, but we suddenly had company.

"Well I have purchased my ticket to Kimberley!" Alpert Ocella strode to us, addressing Eric and dispensing me any acknowledgement. "For tomorrow."

Eric turned from me to look at him, the set of his jaw tense. "Ah. Well, very well then. I wish you a pleasant journey."

Ocella then looked at me, nodding briefly. Well this was improvement.

"Are you leaving us, Mr. Ocella?" I asked curiously.

I could feel Eric stiffening next to me but I kept my eyes on Mr. Ocella, noticing when he glanced briefly at Eric.

"We received news of an accident in one of our sites. One of us has to go ahead of the group to overlook things. Eric has decided it should be me."

"Oh…" I glanced at Eric curiously. "Was the accident bad?"

"A couple of diggers were injured," Mr. Ocella explained. "I will know the details when I get there."

"Oh…"

"Well I just wanted to say goodbye for now…" Ocella looked between us. "I trust everything is settled with the _Bellemer_?"

"Yes, everything is settled," Eric said. "Your… assistance was much appreciated." Eric's hand circled around my waist. "Thank you," he said tightly.

Ocella seemed slightly surprised, slightly amused for a moment. Then his expression turned its usual blend of boredom and irritability.

"Well… goodnight…" he nodded at us both before walking away.

I blinked, amazed at his inability to acknowledge Eric's thanks. It had seemed like it cost Eric a great deal to say the words. Mr. Ocella could have tried a little harder as well!

To live with this secret between us was going to kill me, I could see. Their relationship seemed so tense. Wouldn't the truth make it easier? Pam seemed to doubt so. I still felt terrible about withholding this from him.

My musings about Ocella and Eric were diverted when the Bakers were suddenly in front of us. I looked up with surprise. I hadn't seen them since I was being escorted by the _Dazzler's_ crew. I didn't even know they were in the hotel.

"Sookie!" Isabel flustered, looking between Eric and I at a loss. "Is everything we heard true?"

I tensed and I could feel Eric inching closer, protectively, his hand around my waist gripped tighter.

"That depends, Mrs. Baker. Which part?" he asked calmly.

Stanley looked at Eric, sensing his tension, and placed his hand around Isabel protectively before speaking.

"Lorena. Is it true she tried to kill Mr. Merlotte?"

"Because he discovered you planned to steal from him?" Isabel added, looking at me, eagerly waiting for confirmation.

I swallowed thickly. I could deal with strangers looking at me and judging me from a far. To actually be confronted about this was different and I didn't quite know how to proceed. My eyes flitted everywhere, looking for an escape.

"Isabel, frankly, don't you have better things to do? A child to raise maybe?"

I snapped my head back to see Pam and Tara approaching. Isabel seemed to bristle with indignation. Mr. Baker held a restraining arm around her shoulder.

"We have the right to know if we've been associating with murderers and thieves!" she snapped between clenched teeth.

"Anyone who became as close with Lorena Krasiki as you have should have realized there was something terribly wrong with that woman," Pam said calmly. "If you chose to overlook them, it's fine. But don't act so surprised!" Pam smiled at me reassuringly. "Yes, Lorena tried to kill Mr. Merlotte and she has escaped with Bill Compton who is an old lover of hers. Sookie here is finally free from them and her involvement is not up for scrutiny since there is now a police investigation. I'm afraid you'll have to look in the papers to know more!"

I breathed a sigh of relief at the look of disappointment in Isabel Baker's eyes. Mr. Baker seemed to whisper to her, trying to placate her. Isabel looked at me once again, but given my escorts she knew better than to press for more. Mr. Baker apologized for the intrusion before steering his wife away.

I looked at Pam with admiration and she shrugged. "I'm from Broadway. I'm used to being inconvenienced."

Eric suddenly tensed again next to me and I looked up at him curiously. He was looking in another direction and I followed his eyes. Russell Edgington was standing at the bottom of the grand staircase at the very center of the lobby. He had one hand inside his beige jacket suit, and the other was signaling back at Eric meaningfully. I looked between the two of them curiously, as Eric edged away, his hand sliding away from around me.

"Where are you going?" I whispered, grasping his hand to stop him.

Eric looked back at me, then over at Pam next to me and back at Russell. "Pam, could you keep Sookie company? I see Mr. Edgington wishes to speak with me." He squeezed my hand reassuringly while he said this. "I won't be too long," he added to me before walking away.

"What is going on?" I asked Pam as she started steering me away.

"I suppose the detective has some news…" Pam said, watching them intently.

"Why isn't he talking to _you _then? I thought _you_ hired him?"

"That is a good question." Pam turned to Tara Thornton. "I think we're retiring early after all."

Tara smirked curiously. "You people surely are interesting to be around!"

Pam looked apologetic but Tara's smile broadened. "I will see you both tomorrow then…" she turned around to go back to the bar area.

"Come Sookie… let's go back to our rooms," Pam linked her arm through mine.

"Why do I have the feeling you are looking to leave me behind and go looking for them yourself?" I frowned as we made into the elevator.

The operator stared at us curiously so Pam shushed me and I swallowed. We remained silent during the ride up. Once we were in my room I turned to Pam, folding my arms across my chest.

"Fine… you are right. That is what I plan to do…" Pam sighed.

"Well thank you very much!" I moved my hand to my hips. "So now I get both Eric and you treating me like a child!"

"It's not that Sookie!" Pam splayed her hands defensively. "This is _my_ problem. I told Russell the truth… I _should_ be let in on whatever it is they're talking about."

"Maybe they're talking about cigars!" I shrugged petulantly.

Pam smirked at me. "Perhaps. But there is only one way to find out."

I growled as she started to turn her back on me but she completely ignored me and left. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Left alone again, while Eric and Pam fought to see who was in charge. After huffing a little bit more I decided there was no point and I started getting ready for bed, early as it was, maybe Eric and Pam would be gone for hours and I was tired of waiting.

I tossed my new dress angrily on the armchair closest to the bed and pulled my nightgown over my head. I removed my makeup, staring angrily at the mirror as though it was somehow at fault for Eric and Pam treating me like I wasn't part of everything that was going on. I left the bathroom with a resigned sigh as I started pulling my hair into a braid. I flopped onto the bed and looked at the small booklet on the side table. It was a booklet about Cape Town and South African History. I pulled at the covers and sneaked underneath them. I opened the booklet and sighed again.

I woke up with a start, hours later, from a strange nightmare involving Bill and Lorena and a little boat at sea. I sat up groggily, staring into my dark room – I was clutching at my throat. I frowned, as the nightmare already slipped away as I batted my eyes. I remembered drowning…

I leaned back on my hands as I took deep breaths and my eyes grew accustomed to the dark. I saw the booklet, closed with the bookmark sticking out of it – back on the bedside table. I licked my lips, which felt parched and frowned – I couldn't remember ever placing a bookmark anywhere or even closing the book. I must have fallen asleep while reading. My eyes went immediately to the door adjoining Eric's room, thinking he most likely came to see me, and found me asleep. I could see faint light seeping through the bottom and perked up at the possibility of finding Eric awake.

I had no idea what time it was and in the dark I couldn't even find the clock, but I didn't bother. I scrambled out of bed and slipped my robe on before I padded across the room and knocked softly on the door before pushing it open.

Eric was on the settee close to a tall window facing the shore. I guessed it must be late because he clearly had been to bed as well. He wore only dark cotton pants and his robe was open at the front – I watched as his tanned chest heaved when he sighed deeply. I frowned and noticed his eyes were closed, and the glass of bourbon pressed to his forehead.

"Eric?" I asked tentatively, taking a step into the room, the door squeaking behind me as I closed it behind me.

Eric looked up with a start – he mustn't have heard me knock at all. He arranged his features quickly, smiling at me, the hand holding the glass to his head sliding down to rest over his knee.

"I am sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you all right?" I tilted my head to the side, feeling all of my early irritation evaporate.

"Pam told me I would have hell to contend with when I returned…" he said instead and he sat up so he could lean forward and place his glass upon the small table by the windowsill. "But you were asleep… should I prepare now?" he smirked teasingly as he sat back, throwing one arm over the back of the settee.

I glared at him momentarily but shook my head. "I just want to know what's wrong. You look upset."

I walked over to him and sat on the spot next to him, but far enough that we weren't touching. Eric looked at me curiously and smiled.

"Nothing is wrong. My worries are temporary."

"What worries are those?"

Eric dropped his eyes to my lap for a moment. "Do you want to know what Russell wanted?"

"Yes."

"He wanted to tell me he found the crew official Pamela paid to help Lorena and Bill escape." I sat up straighter at his and urged him on with my eyes. "It was easy to do because he mysteriously quit upon arrival. Russell found him at a cheaper hotel close to the train station."

"And what did he say?"

"Well, he said he instructed Compton on how to find his way to the shore and that was the last he saw them. He said he led them into a direction that would prevent them from landing too close to the harbor, west of here. Russell is going to go west to investigate."

"If he does find them, what exactly is he going to do?" I asked. "What is Pam paying him to do exactly?"

"Shes paying him to find them and watch them," Eric sighed. "Wherever they go, he'll follow them."

I shook my head. "For how long?"

"Until they're far away enough their arrest becomes much more complicated," Eric explained. "Then Pamela expects to seek contact with them again."

I shook my head vehemently. "This is a bad idea. She wants to negotiate more with Lorena. She is afraid of what she knows… Eric it will be an endless torment!"

"But Pam thinks she has something to lose," Eric pointed out.

"What do you think?"

"I think Lorena is always going to be a problem for us – and Compton. If indeed they came across Franklin's findings, we can't know what they could know about us. Unfortunately… we can't forget about them. As I'm sure they won't forget about us."

"This is a nightmare…" I groused, immediately remembering my actual recent nightmare – well, a fraction of it. I remembered drowning. I shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Eric grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer, until I was sitting across his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around me so I was resting against his chest. "Better?" he asked into my hair.

I smiled. "I wasn't cold… you were just looking for an excuse to touch me…" I poked my finger into his perfect, tanned chest and followed the lines of his collarbone. "Why didn't you just sleep in my bed tonight?" I asked timidly. It had been bothering me ever since I realized we'd slept apart.

"I barely slept, I tossed and turned and I knew it would be so. I didn't want to disturb you," he explained, his hand rubbing up and down my back.

"Eric…" I tilted my head up to look into his eyes. He slanted his head down and arched his eyebrows curiously. "You can _always_ disturb me," I smiled.

Eric smirked, his hand slid up to sneak into my hair and he tugged my head back slightly so he could capture my mouth with his. We kissed passionately for the longest time, caressing each other – the half open window allowed the sea breeze in and it was like being home with him – it would always feel like our home was at sea. I smiled into his mouth at my silly idea and he pulled back to tug at my lower lip gently, before trailing a flurry of kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

"Eric…?" I sighed contently, my blunt nails raking down his silk covered back.

"Mmmm?" Eric hummed against my cleavage.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow…" Eric moved to rest his forehead against mine and cradle my face between his hands. "We are going to town, just you and I… and we're going to do mundane things of people who have no worries."

I grinned, my own hands sliding around his neck and up to delve into his hair. "What if trouble finds us?"

"We will deal with them then!" Eric smirked, his thumb running over my bottom lip again.

"I like those plans…" my eyes drooped and I grinned even wider.

"Me too…"

Eric scooped me up against his chest as he stood fluidly on his feet and moved us to the bed. I felt the comfort of the pillows against my back and the weight and warmth of him as he covered my body with his. My hands delved into his hair again as I tugged his mouth back to mine. We didn't speak anymore for hours into the night.

**xoxoxoxox**


End file.
